Mayhem In Stockton
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfic. Broken after his UFC loss, Jason "Mayhem" Miller gets a visit from Nick Diaz.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Slash, Strong Language, Adult scenes.

What the fuck did he expect? He could barely move because of the knife in his back. Had Dana made the right call? Fuck no, but there was nothing he could do about it. Fighting all he'd ever done and he just wasn't cutting it for one reason on another. Not in the octagon anyway. He wanted to be given one more shot, one more chance to prove to the fans he still had the edge, that drive that commitment and skill to pick apart the divison but Dana wasn't having it.

The "Backstage incident" that wasn't an incident had the crew gossiping, and it was only a matter of time before Dana got on his ass about it. He'd went to the bar, the place where all the guys could get drinks after their fights, the waitress wouldn't even look at him, let alone serve him, it pissed him off and he stormed off alone.

After he showered and changed, Miller was still getting approached by fans, saying that he had a good fight, but he wasn't stupid, everyone had read what Dana had put on twitter about Miller's mess of a fight. _"That Sucked!" _Now if the president of the octagon doesn't like your performance then who does? Apart from your family your friends and your diehard fans.

This was two fights he'd gassed out of, two fights that should have made him kick ass, two fights in the UFC he could have won. He now had the opportunity to fight in one of the most well known, most promoted and one of the most popular organisations in the world and he might have blown it.

C.B Dollarway was supposed to be an easier fight. Miller honestly thought he could pummel him. The same way he thought he'd "Smash" Bisping. Believe it or not, Miller actually wanted a Bisping rematch one day, even if it wasn't in the octagon. For mainly two reasons. One: to prove the haters wrong and two, because Bisping was an ass that needed to get his ass kicked. C.B Dollarway was going to be a stepping stone, not his final fight.

His friends, other fighters, his coaches his training camp told Miller not to worry about it, that he'd come back better than ever. If Dana and company didn't want him, he'd go somewhere else, smaller events that were low profile and had a good price tag on it. That were most importantly took Miller seriously as a fighter.

Miller and a few friends and his coaches went out and had a few drinks paid for a served with a smile. "She's definately checking you out" one of Miller's coaches said looking at the waitress. "Yeah? Is she into fighters that lose?" Miller asked and the table went silent. It was only two losses they kept on telling him, some guys in the UFC had five fights before they got told to fuck off.

"If Lesnar hadn't of retired, Dana would have tied him to his fucking desk" Miller's friend Ryan said and they all spluttered in laughter, spitting out beer on the table. Miller wanted to keep those bar images in his head for as long as possible, the times when he actually thought Dana would keep him on would stop making him feel so guilty.

Miller had thought he'd let everyone down and told Mark so when they got out of the car. "I'm here if you need anything" Mark said as Miller tapped himself on the face and shut the car door. "Yeah, check to see I don't gas out on the journey to my door" Miller said sarcastically. "I'll call you later" Mark said as he left. Miller got in his apartment and wondered whether he should even think about drinking.

He was an athlete, so by law he had no alcohol, no soda, no fast food, no donuts or a sprinkle of sugar in the house, no processed foods and water had become his best friend. But Miller was feeling low and needed anything to take his mind off his loss. He turned on the TV and his laptop, to see what the friendly wholesome pages of the internet had to say about his fight.

_"What's next for Miller? Is Miller cut? Miller the prankster, Dana Ditches Miller, Mayhem gone Mad?" _ "I don't have a clue" Said Miller looking over reviews from MMA reports and comments from fans about the match. The Miller haters were always going to be out in full force with the same old crap, the knee injury gets mentioned quite a bit and his fans wanna know how it happened, if he's OK, and the top question if he can still compete. Dana's comment wasn't exactly of vote of confidence. Miller scanned down the screen as the "Miller fired" headlines were already making the rounds and confusing fans.

At this point Miller didn't know how to deal with it, he'd leave it to management with a statement or something. Maybe he'd write it himself, about how he was going to comeback bigger and better than ever, making Bisping shit in his British flag briefs. Worried about his career but too full of pride to call anyone he decided that he was gonna go to the local store and get a beer or two...fuck it he'd get a six pack and drink himself to sleep.

If it was just up to Dana he wouldn't have any fights to prepare for anymore. Taking the car would just cost him gas, so Miller put a cap and jacket on dug his hand in his pockets and crawled out into the night in shame. If Miller saw any of his training camp, he'd just lie and say he was going to get some fresh air.

He opened the door crept out to the store without being noticed and brought the cheapest Six pack he could find, he turned the TV on quite loud and was rubbing his fingers on the first can when he heard sharp knocks on the door. With can still in hand Miller opened the door and was so confused he honestly thought he was drunk already. "Turning to burglary? Smooth" Miller said looking at Nick Diaz on his doorstep.

He didn't even know Diaz was in town or knew where he lived, seeing as the last time himself and Nick were this close to one another Nick's groupies had started war, Miller wasn't sure if he was alone. "What are you doing here?" Miller asked annoyed that Nick was looking at the car beeping, then a radio playing on the other side of the road. "Look you don't know me, I don't really know you" Nick said. "No shit" Miller said about to shut the door. "Wait...I saw your fight tonight" Nick said putting his hand on the door and pushed it back open.

"It was pretty fucking shit" Nick said looking back into the night. "Well thank you Mike Goldberg, now if you'll excuse me" Miller was ready to shut the good for good when Nick asked him the obvious question. "Are you just gonna quit or what?" He asked.

"I don't think Dana's gonna give me a choice" Miller said leaving the door open. Nick followed him in and shut the door. "You got any ciggerates?" Nick shouted out and Miller went back to his laptop. "I've just had a fight, in the UFC, why would I have smokes on me?" Miller asked in frustration. "Uhhhh...because you've got _drink_ on you" Nick said in a condescending tone.

Miller put the can on the table and Nick shuffled himself into Miller's living room and stood there looking at the TV. "Can I sit down?" Nick asked. "Well seeing as it's just a friendly visit, yeah..." Miller said tapping on his keyboard. "Where's your posse? Sorry training camp" Miller asked. "Dunno...asleep" Nick said reaching for the remote. Miller's cellphone rang and he could see Nick turn around as it vibrated on the table. Miller picked up his phone and answered it in his room, he closed the door before pressing the green button. "Jase I've been calling" Mark said anxiously. "Mark go to sleep seriously I'm fine" Miller told him.

"That thing at the bar, Ryan called me...Dana knows" Mark told him. "Shit" Miller said under his breath. "Does it look bad?" Miller asked. "Jase I don't know I only..." Mark began. "Mark come on is it?" Miller asked. "I think so" Mark said glumly. "Thanks" Miller said before ending the call. "Shit, shit...shit" Miller got up off the bed and opened the door. Nick was there, his hoddie nearly covering his eyes. "Listening to my calls now?" Miller asked. "No, you got anything to eat in here?" Nick asked. "Raid my fridge Nick, watch my TV, you may as well take my phone, it won't be ringing off the hook" Miller said throwing the phone on the bed and pushing past Nick.

To Miller's surprise Nick actually didn't wait and looked in the cupboards. "You've got like nothing...nothing I'd be bothered to eat" Nick said as he sat down on the sofa with a thud. They ended up ordering fast food instead. Miller ordered a meat feast with coke, ice-cream and a chicken wrap, and Nick ordered a veggie pizza with a diet coke. "Sure Nick, even though I've lost my second fight and feel like shit, I'll pay for you, no problem" Miller said as he paid the delivery guy. "Are you Mayhem Miller?" The delivery guy asked, trying to take his helmet off. "Ummm...me no speak no Inigishe...Ciao " Miller said putting his best foreign accent as he quickly shut the door.

"You know the UFC isn't the be all and end you know" Nick said. "You can fight somewhere else I mean, Strikeforce could take you back" "The contract expired" Miller told him biting a chunk out of his pizza. "But you could get them to make you an offer, get a new contract or you know, do your own thing" Nick said tearing the crust off his pizza and breaking into bits.

"Do my own thing?" Miller repeated. "Nick not every fighter's like you. I can't just stick two fingers up at my fans and get sponsor's coming out of my ass" Miller said. " Fans? I only do it to guys that deserve it" "Yeah, cripples in hospital...the class of the Diaz brothers" Nick put his pizza box down and stared at him, then looked down and picked up his pizza box.

"Don't bring my brother into this, they came at us started that shit ...and nothing really happened so you might wanna check your shit..." Nick said as he noticed Miller laughing and sat back in a strop eating his pizza. "Whatever you say about me, I've proved myself, you know, not just in the octagon, but everywhere, I've beaten tough guys you know, the judges screwed me with that Condit fight and everyone knows it and can't do anything. I can still fight, do jiu-jitsu or whatever...I don't _gas out_" Nick said turning over the TV. "God...has anyone ever told you that you can be a complete dick sometimes?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders and stopped on a sport channel. The channel was showing clips from Miller's fight. Miller groaned.

"Nick give the remote" "No" Nick said simply putting his box down after stuffing himself with more than enough Pizza. "Come on hand it over, it's my apartment" Miller said putting his wrap in the box and the ice-cream in his freezer. "If you're gonna pull any stunts like that" Nick said pointing to Miller's television where on the screen Miller was struggling with a takedown and getting punched in the face. "Then it's not like I can't lose can I?" Nick asked.

Miller was determined to prove he could win one fight at least. Nick swung the remote out of Miller's reach until Miller grabbed his arm and twisted it, it just pissed Nick off and Miller had to pay respect to Diaz's poker face as Nick grabbed Miller's head and quickly kneed him in the face. Miller fell to the floor and Diaz pinned one of Miller's shoulder's down and used his weight to put pressure on Miller's bad knee.

"Miller VS Diaz, not the outcome I was expecting" Miller groaned through bloody teeth, that knee had nearly made him need denchers. "I've wanted to fight you fucker I've called you out so many fucking times and you've been such a little bitch, hiding behind this guy and that guy, bitching about me behind my back asshole. If it wasn't for the little yes men bitching security I would have fucking finished you in Strikeforce" Nick said slapping Miller's face hard. "Get off my knee _Homie_" Miller said trying to move but Nick wouldn't let him. "Fucking cheapshot, taking lessons from Paul Daley now?" Miller asked, as Nick got off Miller's knee, but still had Miller mounted.

"Come on then, show me that you're still good enough for the UFC you whiny piece of shit" Diaz said. "Why do I need to prove anything to a retard like you?" Miller asked. "Nick the dick, you take offers for granted OK? I don't fight to tell Twitter, I don't fight to get in magazines or get laid, get on TV or award or any of that bullshit. fighting is my life asshole" Miller said as Nick's palm touched his shoulder.

Miller put his hand over his face as tears filled his eyes. Great. He was being mounted by a skinny obnoxious trash-talking sore loser who was now watching him cry. Miller had to suck this up. "Get off me" Miller said trying to turn to his side to make a hip escape but Diaz flipped him back over like a McDonald's hamburger and Miller was back on his back.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Diaz asked. "Why the fuck do you care?" Miller asked. "I don't... I'm just fucking asking" Diaz said. "Stop crying for fuck...Jas, don't cry" Miller was too depressed to push Nick off as Diaz started to kiss his neck. Was this the only UFC attention he was gonna get these days?

He laid still as Diaz hiked up his shirt and started to kiss his chest. "Hey Nick how much have you smoked today?" Miler asked confused. "None, you want me to stop?" Diaz asked leaning over on Miller's stomach and twisting his belt. "Fuck no, just making conversation" Miller said as he pushed Nick's hand away and undid his own belt.

Miller kind of guessed that Nick hadn't been the academic type at school and Diaz wasn't gonna give "The eggheads" a run for their money, but he had to give it him, the kid knew how to give a good blow job. It was better than Miller assumed it was going to be just before Diaz's mouth closed around his dick. Miller stroked the back of Diaz's head as he moved back and forth.

He stopped just before Miller came and Miller had to use a pizza serviette to wipe away the "accident" on his stomach. Like a cowboy getting back on his favourite horse Diaz mounted Miller again and began to push him back on the floor. "You didn't take up jiu-jitsu just for the belts did you?" Miller teased sliding his hand up Nick's heavy hoodie.

"Shut up, don't touch me" Nick said as his kisses got rougher. He turned Miller over and slowly kissed Miller's spine before digging his hands in Miller's pants. Diaz unzipped Miller's jeans and pulled them down kissing Miller's lower back before trying to take Miller's boxers off as well. "Wait, are we gonna fuck right here?" Miller asked. "Nah" Diaz said in annoyance. "I'm gonna drag you out to your neighbour's door and fuck you in front of them" Nick said.

Diaz tried to yank Miller's jean's down again but Miller wasn't going to let that happen. He'd had two embarrassing losses in the UFC and Nick was still part of the UFC. Diaz had had good fights, a good match up record and he was still getting Dana's checks in the mail. Nick was still UFC property and Miller couldn't do it, he couldn't get fucked over by the UFC a third time, even if it was indirectly.

"Nick get off" "Stop playing with me, you know you want it...stop fucking around" Diaz said, his clammy breath like a hot fan in Miller's ear. "No...I'll do it to you" Miller said leaning up. "Fuck you, do I look like I take that shit?" Nick asked. "When you say "_take that shit_" I assume you mean dick right? Not weed?" Miller asked. "Fuck this" Nick said as he did his trousers up.

He got his pizza box, stuffed his diet coke in his jean pocket and decided to leave. Miller zipped up his jeans and wrapped his T-shirt around his neck like a scarf. "Nick wait, it's important" Miller said as Nick stopped in Miller's hallway but refused to turn around. "I need your number, we need to arrange our first date. I was thinking is "Tucker's All you can eat buffet" good enough for you Diaz?" Miller asked as he laughed.

Diaz gave him the finger without looking back, and opened the door. Diaz put his pizza on the doorstep and slammed Miller's door as hard as he could before running to the nearest subway.


	2. Fazed Cage Rage

A/N: Thanks for the review.

"Yeah, so like I'll see you in an hour? Yeah, see you" He put the phone down and rolled up his sleeves. His little brother, his brother's girlfriend and a few of their friends were coming round and his didn't want the place looking like a shithole. Nick thought about calling Louise, this girl he'd been seeing lately, but the invite would be so fake he couldn't take it seriously. It had been one week since he'd knocked on Miller's door. His head was telling him that it was a big mistake but a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach said otherwise.

He put the hoover on and was cleaning his hallway when he heard a knock on the door. "Shit" He said as he turned the hoover off and clambered to the door. "Morning sunshine" Miller said, wearing a cap a T-shirt and jeans. "What the fuck do you want?" Nick asked. Miller grinned while heaving up his rucksack. The truth was he didn't really know why he was here. He wanted to make sense of what happened without looking like he wanted something more from Nick. Miller had no idea that that ship had sailed, or rather _had_ drowned.

"Nick, after you know...Saturday I thought maybe we could...sit down like normal human beings and talk about...Donkey's or something...or MMA since one of us _still _has a career" Miller said leaning against the door. Nick stepped back so Miller could come inside. Miller stepped in past the hoover and dropped his rucksack on the ground.

"You ain't staying" Nick said as they both walked into the living room. Miller plonked himself down on the sofa and grabbed Nick's remote control. "We can blame this if you want" Miller said waving the remote infront of him. Nick grabbed a carton of juice and sat on the arm of a chair.

"My brother and friends are coming round, so...make this quick" Nick said anxiously. He was looking at the TV then around the room, but never at Miller. "It's a little embarassing...I mean I was crying like a little bitch on the floor. Shit happened, and I just wanted to say thanks for the advice and seeing you on caffine would be a massive mindfuck but fun" Miller said.

"What?" Nick said. "Coffee you and me?" Miller asked decided to lie on the sofa. "I don't mean a last Saturday Coffee" Miller said. "You just helped me out and one coffee won't hurt unless it's spilled on your pants" Nick looked at the floor then out of the window. "I'll think about it" He said neither saying yes or no.

"OK" Miller said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Let's see what Nick Diaz's daily diet is like" Miller said opening the fridge, he took a peek at bottled water and fruit in bowls before Nick came over and shut the door. "Jase, you've gotta go, right fucking now" Nick said moving away from him. "I've got people coming and they can't see you here" "Why?" Miller asked. "Aren't I your...friend now?" Miller asked. "I dunno what the fuck _you_ are, but it's gonna be weird you know, having you around" Nick said taking empty beer cans and putting them in the bin.

"Yeah I guess...How's Nate?" Miller asked. "Like you care" Nick said as Miller left the room got his rucksack by the door and went out. Nick carried on hoovering dusted a little and sprayed air freshener around the place while leaving the windows open. He couldn't focus on Miller's feelings at the moment, everytime Miller's face popped up in his mind he just wanted to punch a hole through the wall. He watched TV until his brother and their friends knocked on the door. They were at home messing around in their free time but it didn't stop their friends asking Nick to practise takedowns on them and teach them how to defend a takedown.

They were running out of food on the table, so Nick went into the kitchen and put packets of crisps into a bowl. He wasn't feeling that hungry and hadn't really had a whole meal this week. The only take out he'd had was at Miller's place. He'd eaten the veggie pizza as soon as he'd got home but hadn't managed to get rid of the box. His room was such a tip, Miller's wasn't. It was actually quite tidy which suprised him. "Where's Louise?" A voice asked.

Nick spun around and caught the bowl as it almost fell to the floor. "Shit, I thought you were still out there" Nick said as his brother came into the kitchen and went into the cupboard for another bag of crisps. "So?" His brother asked. "Where is she?" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "You know women, you know...they've always got shit to do" Nick turned away from him and opened the fridge to get more drinks for his friends.

Nick's brother Nate felt this itch, this nagging feeling that his older brother was keeping something from him, but decided not to push it. "Me and Cath are going to the movies tomorrow, come with us " Nate asked. "Nate you're going on a date, I'm not tagging along" Nick said taking out a half a pack of normal and Diet cokes.

"It's not a date, It'll be boring if you're not there" Nate said taking a crisp. "After your last fight, you need to just chill out with Cath and stuff, I might be busy anyway" Nick said. "Louise can come too" Nate said. "Do you wanna put those crisps in a bowl and ummm...I'll take the cokes" Nick said heaving the can packs in his arms and walking past his brother.

Nate popped open another bag of crisps and shook the crisps into the bowl in frustration. Nick was his brother but he was so damn difficult to read. If Nick didn't want anyone involved in his life he just cut people off, including Nate. Nate walked out with the crisps and promised that he'd get to the bottom of what was going on between his brother and Louise. If Louise wasn't worth it, he'd help his brother find another girl easily, it wasn't like Nick was short of offers.

Nick decided to take up Miller's offer of clean "coffee" with their clothes on. As soon and Miller picked his cup off the counter Nick started walking. "Hey, where are you going?" Miller asked pointing to a set of empty tables and chairs. "We'll drink and walk" Nick said. "There a park and race track not far from here" "You're not training now" Miller reminded him.

"Come on sit Godammit" Nick huffed but sat down anyway away from a couple and family whose kids where putting bread dough up their noses. "You never heard of drinking on the go?" Nick asked. "You ever heard of getting cut?" Miller asked. If Nick was shocked, he hid it well. "When?" Nick asked.

"A couple of days ago" Miller said. "The day you were at my place?" Nick realised. "You should have just come out with it" Nick said licking cream off his lip. "Bad timing" Miller said dipping his finger in the cream of his coffee. "I could never come between a man and his hoover Nick, what kinda monster do you think I'am?" Nick bit his lip feeling like an ass. If he'd given Miller the time of day instead of dropping him like a sack of shit he would have found out earlier.

"Your fault, I mean I don't have the time for guessing games" Nick said playing with his straw. "Spoke with management and Mayhem Miller's going back to Strikeforce" Miller said turning away for a moment. "Cool, good...if that's what you want" Nick said. Miller finished his coffee as Nick got a call on his phone. It was Nate and Nick looked at Miller in distain because it was the first time in a long while that Nick had to lie to his brother.

"Yeah...I'm kinda with Lou, so...yeah the gym...same time...yeah...sure" Nick ended the call and Miller couldn't help but tease him for it. "Lying to little Nate about lovely Lou...who is Lou by the way?" Miller asked. "No-one you know" Nick said draining his coffee cup and getting up. "You doing anything tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Training for another ass-kicking" Miller replied. "Well after you're done you could call me later" "Why? We going to McDonald's next time?" Miller asked. "Or do you wanna go a little crazy and get some Baskin Robbins?" "No, we're gonna train...dumbass" Nick said as Miller got up and they started walked down the street. "Train?" Miller repeated. "Together?" Miller asked.

"At night, after everyone's gone. I got a set of keys that I keep when I want to tune up so...you wanna or not?" Nick asked. Miller had his training camp and wouldn't give them up or trade them for the world, but if he and Nick were going to train alone with no beady little eyes or interruptions, he was ready for it.

Miller trained at the reign training centre with greats such as Mark Munoz a close friend of his. Mark had been the one to call him after the fight and warn him about Dana. Miller also trained with Akira Corassani a swedish fighter that had just finished "The ultimate fighter" and everyone's favourite axe murderer Wanderlei Silva.

It was an honour to train with those guys, so Miller felt a little guilty creeping into "Nick's Gracie jiu-jitsu gym" it didn't feel right as Miller knocked on the door but his mind quickly changed when he saw Nick in a T-shirt and shorts that were covered in sweat. "Admit it Nick, you only dress this sexy just for me" "Shut up and get the fuck in here" Nick said pulling at his arm before locking the door.

They started with light sparring at first, Nick put the pads on while Miller struck with hard punches and then they swapped places. Nick did want to prove that he was the better boxer and punched Miller harder than Miller had punched him. "Woah...Nick I think it's time for a jiu-jitsu jump around don't you?" Miller said taking the pads off. Before Miller could even get himself prepared Nick was trying to get him sprawled on the mat.

Miller could feel the rear naked choke looming and defended it, and got back to his feet. They charged at each other again. Nick pulled guard and tried to get Miller in a guillotine, but Miller moved his head and tried to get Nick's arm so he could get a Kimura on it. It didn't work as Nick moved from his upper body to Miller's legs.

"You're not gonna pull a knee bar on me are you?" Miller asked as he could feel the pressure of his leg being pulled up to Nick's shoulder. "I fucking should" Nick said. "Well after seeing you fight, you'll make me crippled and I..." Miller was cut off by Nick's lips pressed up against his own. He tried to slide his hand up Nick's shirt but like last time, he wasn't having any of it and shoved Miller's hands away.

Miller was just about to roll Nick over with all the energy his had left when there was a knock on the door. "Nick...Nick are you in there?" "Shit, Nate" Nick whispered climbing off Miller. "Keep your mouth zipped" Nick whispered as Miller crawled to a dark corner of the gym and Nick opened the door. "Yeah?" Nick asked. "Forgot my key" Nate told him. "I would have stayed if you were training late" Nick shook his head.

"I didn't wanna bother you, you want a lift back?" "Nah, nah, l'Il walk" Nick looked back at Miller in the dark, then back at his younger brother. "Fuck Nate, you're not walking in the dark alone, get in the car" Nick got his brother's key so that Nate wouldn't have to come into the gym and see Miller. Nate nodded a thanks and Nick watched his brother walk towards the car before closing the door and walking over to Miller.

"I've gotta lock the gym, Nate's watching, I'll come back after I've dropped him off" Nick said. "Is a Diaz VS Miller jiu jitsu showdown gonna be a regular thing?" Miller asked. Nick walked away in silence and drove his brother home. Miller waited for Nick to come back...and waited and waited running to his rucksack staring at his watch like an ass.

Almost midnight and Nick still hadn't shown up. Was Nick punking him? Trying to make him look stupid? It was working. The only thing that could get Miller to sleep was the thought of revenge, another prank that Nick would hit the roof about. As early morning daylight woke him up Revenge was still the breakfast of the day.

Miller stank of sweat and went to the gym toilets to clean his face. He looked like shit but a gym wasn't the worse place he'd slept in. Dumpsters, a road a Cemetary sometimes for a dare sometimes out of desperation. Nick didn't know shit about him. He'd caught Miller at a vulnerable shitty time and now Diaz was taking the piss.

Miller ran across the mats and did a few press ups. Time to get fit, to become agile, have truck loads of stamina and be witty enough for a prank war. Miller was stupid enough to think he'd got somewhere with Nick, but Nick played him. Nick played him _good. _It was the end of a shaky friendship. As Miller heard a car pull up and grabbed his rucksack he knew that his encounters with Nick, the 209 mastermind were far from over.


	3. Protecting Nate

A/N: Thanks for the review.

Nick nearly fell on his ass rushing to the door to gym. Miller was gonna be pissed, but Nick had to get him out of there while outside was dead. He opened the door and he couldn't see anyone. "Jase?" Nick shouted. "Come on... get your shit and get out" Miller awkwardly appeared out of nowhere, he stank of sweat and god knows what else. His trainers squeaked on the floor and he looked a little wobbly.

"Look, I didn't mean to leave you here there was a lot of shit..." "Excuses, excuses, _Laters _Nick" Miller said as he walked out. Nick backed away from him because he smelt so bad. For a split second Nick thought about following him to explain, but he locked the door and got a shower and went home. He picked his brother up and they drove back the gym an hour and a half later. Peter, Si, and Tom who were some of the trainers who worked there, were wearing plastic gloves and cleaning the floor and the mats.

Nick looked down at the bottles of bleach. "What happened?" His brother asked. "Someone trashed the gym, peed on the floor, vomited the bathroom and clogged the toilets up with tissue paper. The gym's a mess guys, no-one can use it today" Peter told them. Nick nodded and left while Nate stood there for a while. "Someone break in?" He asked. "No, kid, it doesn't seem like it, no windows are smashed and the are locks still on, maybe it was kids or someone who knows the schedule" Nate nodded and got back in his brother's car.

"You know I closed the door" Nick said at once as if to answer his little brother's questions. "I know, I saw you lock it" Nate said. "They can't find proof now, but maybe it was broken into or someone stole a key" "Yeah" Nick said as he started the car. "That's probably it" Nick drove his brother back to his place. Nate and Cath were going partying on Friday and Nick knew that his brother expected him to join them. "I might train" Nick told him. "I mean I need to catch up" Nick went to the kitchen to get himself and his brother a drink when he heard his brother speaking to someone. He rushed out, almost spilling the glasses of juice.

"Yeah Louise, yeah , we'll all be there from seven right" Nick put the glasses down and snatched the phone from his brother. "Yeah from seven...you can?...I'll pick you up...cool" Nick turned the phone off and stared at his brother before putting the TV on. "You were putting it off" Nate said. "She sounds excited" "Lucky me" Nick said. "You gone off her?" His brother asked. "No" Nick replied flicking channels. He did like her, she was pretty and talked a lot but sometimes he asked himself if Louise was enough.

"Enough all ready...Gentlemen would you raise your glasses please?" Miller said, using his pinky finger to hold his glass handle. He couldn't have asked for a better turn up. His traning camp his coaches, his friends, all came to the bar to celebrate Miller's new renewed contract with Strikeforce. The critics thought that he was crawling back, but tonight he was gonna block all the negative rubbish out, drink cop a feel of female ass and be merry.

"So...ummm...a toast" Miller's friend Mark said awkwardly getting up and tapping Miller on the shoulder. "Jase, just when people think you're over, you come out swinging, and laughing and drinking...but really we're thrilled for you man, we all wanna see you kick ass and pay for this tab, because you're the one who brought us here, tightass" The rest of the guys nodded. They clinked their glasses and were talking about how Miller was gonna take over the division when one of Miller's training partners Urijah Faber noticed familiar faces out of the corner of his eye. "I think I've been drinking too much" He said. "Is that...the Diaz brothers I can see over there?"

Miller was a little torn. As much as he just wanted to ignore that comment and get drunk on Alcopop shots, he had to see what the Diaz brothers were doing, if it was them. He looked around noticing that unfortunately, Urijah was right. Both of them were drinking wrapping their arms around their "hookers of the week". Miller tried to make out who was next to Nick, but she had her back to him. She had a T-shirt and a tight vest top on, curvy ass, but no money it seemed, as Nick dug in his pocket to pay for all their drinks. Two could play that game.

Miller sneaked onto the dancefloor, with confidence, not to dance but pull. The Strikeforce contract had recharged him, made him feel needed, the power almost like an aphrodisiac. He came on to the first girl who touched his arm. Her name was Kristine and she was a twenty two year old student. A little young for Miller but he wasn't intending do anything with her, just flaunt her around. He asked her if she wanted a drink. Kristine nodded and he pushed past everyone to get to the bar. He ordered a drink while glancing at Nick who was opposite them, at the end of the counter.

Miller waited until he was in Nick's line of sight before grabbing Kristine by the waist and kissing her neck. Nick rolled his eyes but rubbed Louise's lower back. Surprised by the sudden attention, she kissed him on the cheek. Nick kissed her back and he knew she was gonna ask him back to her place, but before she opened her mouth, he ordered a packet of crisps. His brother Nate noticed Miller looking at his older brother and thought he knew why. Ever since the Strikeforce brawl Miller had hated them and the feeling was more than mutual.

Miller was smirking at Nick and then left Kristine to go to the bathroom. Nate guessed where he was going and left Nick with the girls to follow Miller. The club bathrooms were cold and stunk. Nate watched the last guy in the cubicle leave so that he could speak to Miller alone. "You can't help it can you?" Nate said as Miller lifted his head up and saw Nick's younger skinnier brother by the door. "I'm peeing, so...no I can't help that" Miller said as he wiped himself and zipped up.

"Just winding my brother up so he'll kick your ass again" Nate said. "Anyone can beat your ass, just go crawling back to Strikeforce and stop eyeing my brother...OK?" Nate said stepping towards him. Miller wasn't scared, he didn't have to be, he didn't think Nate had the balls to do anything his bark was way worse than his bite. "Your brother needs to keep his eyes open Nate. Payback's a bitch" Miller said tapping his wrist.

"What?" Nate asked looking more confused. "What does that mean asshole?" Miller started laughing, but before Nate could do anything about it, his older brother came in and turned Nate away. "Go back to the girls, you don't wanna get kicked out" Nick said as his younger brother gave Miller a look that could freeze water and stormed out.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked. "I could ask you the same thing, he followed me in here" "Only cause you were eyeballing me" Nick said. "Leave him alone" Miller leaned against the wall looked up at the ceiling and seeing the stains pushed himself off the wall. Don't worry Nick I've got no appetite for a Double Diaz sandwich OK?" Said Miller holding his hands up. "Well you were sure hungry enough to fuck up my training camp, pulling that shit in the gym" Nick said. Miller didn't feel the need to apologise, Nick did start it after all. "The gym that _you_ locked me in" Miller said.

"So?" Nick said. "when you fuck with my camp everyone's training gets fucked. Not just my training you selfish bitch" "Talking of bitches, having fun paying for your girl to party" "At least I know her unlike you and super-skank out there" Nick said rolling his eyes. "Call me a crazy cynic Nick but if it was anyone else acting like this, I'd say they were _jealous_" Miller said. Nick shook his head. Nick knew he could have most of the girls in the club and get Miller too. Only getting Miller was easier said than done. "Me and Mark are gonna do some late night sparring at the Reigns centre all week you're more than welcome to join us" Miller said, returning the "Training Camp" favour.

"I don't think so" Nick said, but he was dwelling it over in his head. "Stay away from my brother" "Well that's gonna be hard, because me and Nate have been best friends for like _ever_" Miller teased. "Come on Nick I know you're dying to smile" "Miller you're a prick" Nick said as he walked back out and Miller washed his hands. Miller avoided Nick all night and focused on his friends and their wise words and drunken stories. He'd had a little to drink, but was sober enough to drive them home. He had Kristine's number in his pocket and was ready to phone her when he pulled up to his apartment.

Miller walked up to his door and banged his key into the lock when he heard someone coughing. He looked to the right and saw a shadow at the side of his place. Not really thinking of his safety Miller ran towards the shadow, ready to punch the shit out of them if he had to. "What the frack?" Miller asked as Nick dropped his keys and they both stood looking at what he'd written. "Well Nick thanks for the Gracie recommendation, but "Lou" is waiting for you" Miller said walking away. "That is what I am" Nick said pointing at the wall which now said: _"Gracie fighter" _"I don't turn my back on my team" Nick said.

"Nick you're drunk, I'll take you home" Miller said, reaching for him, but Nick shook him off. "I'll go" Nick said, bending down to puke, but nothing came out. "Where?" Miller asked. "Alton Towers where the fuck do you think?" Nick said. "Your Reigns... thing" "My training camp" Miller said in surprise. Nick nodded. "Nate...he'll be wondering where I'm at" Nick said. "Just, tell him you've crashed...at an enemy's place" Miller said before steadying Nick and walking him inside. Nothing happened they didn't even talk. Miller left Nick on the sofa while he went to his room and got on his laptop.

Nick sat up straight and watched TV. He wasn't as drunk as Miller thought he was, he may have been faking it just a little so that if Miller backed out of his "Training Camp Offer" Nick would have the "Drunk Excuse" to fall back on. Like Nick expected he got a call from his younger brother. Nick answered the call and Nate wanted to make sure he got home OK. "I'm at a friends" Nick said, walking to Miller's fridge. "Louise right? I'll leave you to it" "Yeah, see you" Nick ended the call and got a soda.

If his little brother got his wires crossed and found out he wasn't with Louise, he had to have a damn good alibi. One Alibi that didn't involve Miller, Strikeforce or his training camp. If Nick's little brother found out the truth Nick wouldn't know how to explain it. All he knew right now that being in Miller's apartment crashing on his sofa, knowing that Miller was thinking about him in the next room, it felt right to Nick. It was weird, but Miller made Nick feel at ease, on some levels more at ease than his own brother did. If Nick's little brother found out he was even talking to Miller, he'd be on Nate's shit list.


	4. Off the Mark

A/N: I've had to change a few names and events and change and make up fights to fit the story.

Nick told Nate that he was going to Louise's place and drove off to Miller's training camp instead. He got there to find the door already open. He nodded a hello to Miller who was putting glove bandages on, on the ring floor. "Hey Mark'll be out in a sec" Miller said getting up. "Who?" Nick said as he put his rucksack down. "That Mark" Miller said pointing to a door entrance where a muscular guy with dark shaven hair came out. "Hi Nick how you doing?" Mark said as he walked over to him and they shook hands. "Good, heard a lot about you" Nick lied. He made a note to look him up on the internet.

"Jase has got a fight coming up at any moment, so he just practising his stance" Mark told him as they both watched Miller get back in the ring. "How's your takedown defense?" Mark asked Nick. "Come on" Mark said as he pointed to a mat. Nick was looking for hip escapes all over the place, but once Mark had him down, he pinned him there laying on him like a ton of bricks. Nick was thinking about how to secure an armbar when Mark left a big arm gap which Nick pressed against to change Mark's position. Within seconds Nick was back on his feet.

"I guess Jase forgot to tell you I'm an All-American Wrestler" Mark said looking back at Miller. "Like he'd tell me shit" Nick said. "Any tips on who he's facing?" Nick asked. "_He_ could be facing Ronaldo Souza" Miller said. "Mark get in here" Miller asked as Nick watched them practise takedowns, moves for getting out of the clinch and sprawling. Nick got in the ring after Mark went out to take a break. "Mark's cool isn't he?" Miller asked. "Yeah, better than you, that's for sure" Nick said. "Nick more people are gonna be coming in in a hour. Souza's a black belt and I'm drafting in black belts to help" Miller explained.

"Who?" Nick asked. "Well, Roy Nelson, Fabio Santos, John Olav Einemo, they've agreed to come down" Miller said. "I know someone that can help you out" Miller nodded. "Can you write their name and numbers down" Miller asked. Nick through a few fake jabs at him followed by a flimsy leg kick. "Duh" Nick said pointing at himself. "I've trained under the Gracies, you won't get much better" "You?" Miller asked surprised. "Nick you had a heart attack just coming here to train. Me and Mark had to re-arrange our team schedules so that we could be alone" Miller explained.

"But we're not alone" Nick said jerking his head towards the entrance. "Mark's a really great trainer and I had to tell him you were coming. Mark runs his own classes here and wanted to train with both of us. You won't find anyone that works harder than Mark he's a machine" "Really?" Nick asked. "Have you fucked him?" Miller sniggered as Mark came back in with punching bags. Nick agreed to train with Miller for most of the week to help him train for the "Souza" guy. Apparently Miller had faced him once before at Dream's "Dream 4" Event and lost. Nick had locked Miller in his gym and left him there, so the least he could do was help him out, this once.

He took a shower and checked his mail before looking at his mail, one text from Nate and another call from Louise. He'd have to make a date with her to cover his ass. Nate thought that he'd seen her today anyway, so he called her up to see if she wanted to go out for lunch. It was a sunny day so Nick wasn't surprised when she got in the car wearing a tiny pair of denim purple shorts and a pink vest top. "Hey" Louise said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Haven't seen much of you" She said. "Yeah...I'm free now...so..." Nick said. He drove along until she chose a cafe she liked. She got out while he parked on the other side of the road.

She ordered a couple of diet cokes, but Nick changed his order to water. "So how you been?" Nick asked as her foot slid up his ankle. "Good, I've told my parents about you" "Grrreat" Nick said biting his straw. "They wanna meet you" Louise said. "Dad's resting his leg and Mom's taken taken a couple of days off work, so now's the time" "What like for the week?" Nick asked. "Pretty much" Louise said. "I mean you train, but you run your own ship right? You can stop whenever" Louise said. "Come on...it'll be fun, it's be ages since we've done anything" Louise said.

Nick agreed she was right but didn't know what he was gonna say to Miller, so he decided to tell his brother Nate, his trainers and no-one else. Louise's parents were nice everyday folks. He didn't swear in their presence and they asked him all sorts of questions about his job. They were a little worried when he told them he fought for a living, but calmed down when he told them he fought a couple of times a year and trained students in Mixed Martial Arts most of the time. Nick showed Louise's dad a couple of moves and he clapped when her Dad copied him bad leg still kicking. "There you go, you'll be the new Roy Nelson" Nick said as his mind went back to Miller and he imagined Roy and Miller training.

Miller text him for the last time on Friday night. His moles on the inside were right, he was facing Ronaldo Souza in a few weeks and he wanted to know what Nick was playing at. He got no repsonse and Mark wondered why his friend was looking so anxious as he checked his phone. "So Nick didn't show up, you've got black belts coming out of your ass to help you out. Roy's amazing" "Yeah I know, but it's not the first time Nick's jerked me off...I mean...around" Miller said putting his phone on a mat. "Is there something else going on?" Mark asked confused.

"Nah...just pure hate" Miller lied. "You've seen the Strikeforce brawl" Miller said. "Look, if you really wanna get Nick back...I've got an idea" Mark said, as he pulled Miller into the break room and watched a few DVD's. When he pulled up to his place, his little brother Nate was standing by the door like an abandoned puppy. He helped Nick with his rucksacks and put them in his room. "How was it?" Nate asked. "Did they like you...they had to right?" Nick nodded. "It was cool, they were nice" Nick said as he went to the fridge and got out a salad.

"You still got those Protein bars?" Nate asked asked as Nick opened the fridge again then shut it. "Protein?" Nick asked putting the salad on the table and looking at his watch. "Protein now?" Nate nodded and Nick playfully punched his little brother on the arm. "You're fighting? When did you get the heads up?" He asked. "This week" "Shit...you should have called me" Nick said. He would have been rescued from Louise's family if he'd had a good excuse. "I didn't wanna spoil your "meet the parents thing" Nate said, putting the TV on.

"Who are you facing?" Nick asked. "Rory MacDonald" Nate said. "I've looked him up. thirteen wins, no losses...want that to change" "We sure fucking do" Nick said reaching over and muddling his brother's hair. "You really need to start training like right now" Nick said. "Well that's what I wanna talk to you about" Nate said. The only guy that's almost beat Rory is called Clay French, he trains at Reigns centre" "You've gotta be shitting me" Nick said. Reigns was Miller's training camp, the same camp that he'd walked out on to spend time with Louise. Miller had probably banned him by now.

"The Reigns centre?" "I called them up" Nick told him. "Clay'll be there. Miller trains there, but he'll be away from us" Nate told him. "OK" Nick said as he got training gear for both him and his little brother and went to the car. "Here are directions" Nate said as he gave his brother the sheets of paper. Nick glanced at them every now and again so it looked like he needed them. They got to the Reigns Training Centre and were greeted by Mark. "Nice you see you again" Mark said. "Again?" Nate said. Nick coughed and stared at Mark who changed the subject. "Clay told us, he's over there" said Mark pointing. They walked over to the other side of the gym, Nick keeping his eyes to the floor. His younger brother shook Clay's hand and Nick nodded.

"So can you give us advice on Rory?" Nate asked. "Rory's a tough son of gun, always coming at you, great wrestling, hard striker...have you seen any fights?" He asked. Nate shook his head. "Not yet" Nate said. "Well we've got his fight with Mike Guymon, you wanna take a look?" Nate got up and followed Clay to the break room. Nick stuck his head in the door, as Clay was looking for the DVD, but got distracted when he heard a familiar voice. "God you're good" "Well practise makes perfect" He heard someone else say.

"I'll be back in a sec, keep watching" Nick said to his younger brother, although Clay hadn't found the DVD yet. Nick walked to the other side of the gym, the side he was supposed to keep away from to see Miller rolling around with some guy. No big deal, until he realised who the guy was. "You nearly broke my arm" Miller as the guy caught him with underhooks. "They don't call me the "Natural Born Killer for nothing" The man said. Miller was up against the fence with Carlos "The Natural Born Killer" Condit. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

Condit was the last fight that Nick had lost against. It was a bullshit decision. He'd never seen Condit duck and run so fast in his whole career. Condit put Nick through five, five minute rounds of cat and mouse and called it fighting. Nick had condit in his sights the entire time, but Condit would kick and run, punch and pace, tag then hide, it really pissed Nick off. By the time the fight was over Nick was ready for another five rounds. Condit was on the edge, ready to break, he couldn't handle Nick's power, everyone in that arena knew it. Nick got him on the floor, Condit was slowly giving in, Nick was almost ready to sink in the choke, and then the bell rang betraying him.

The judges had picked Carlos over Nick and now Miller was doing picking Carlos over him too. Nick turned to go back to the break room to see how his brother was getting on. "Nick, you know Carlos don't you?" Miller shouted out. Nick gritted his teeth and nodded. He could feel eyes on his back and didn't want to be bitched about so he turned around and walked towards them. "It's been awhile Nick, how you doing?" Carlos asked with a smile. He was so polite Nick just wanted to punch the smile off his face.

"Good for you...helping out the UFC reject" Nick said to Carlos as he walked back to the break room. "You finished?" He asked his brother. "Yeah" Nate said watching the credits as Clay turned the DVD off and watched TV. They walked past the runners and the athletes when Carlos said hello to Nate as well. Nate nodded a hello and they looked at Carlos tripping Miller to the ring floor and catching him in his guard. "Fuck" Miller whispered. "Jay use that brain, come on think" Carlos said. "Ronaldo Souza will catch you in this" Miller pretended to use elbows and strikes to weaken Carlos who allowed him to get to his feet. "Well done, you're a black belt, an awesome one" Carlos said patting Miller on the back.

"Let's go" Nick said as Mark shouted a goodbye. Nate waved but Nick just wanted to get out of there. "What the fuck was that?" Nick asked as he started the car.

"How did Miller get in touch with Carlos?" Nate asked.

"Haven't a fucking clue. Carlos is already champ, he can't be that fucking desperate" Nick said.

"_Mount me and thousand times, your awesome, you're so cool_" Nate mocked. "How faggy was that? They need to get a room"

"Nate I'm gonna drop you off, I'll pick you up early" Nick said having the urge to be alone.

"I wanna stay at yours...I know you've just got back, but with the fight coming up you can show me that natural herbal stuff, you know to keep my weight down" Nate said. "Yeah...Sure" Nick said. They watched some of Rory's fights on the internet wrote down his strengths and weaknesses until Nick told Nate to quit worrying and get some sleep. Nate dosed off for over two hours, then woke up to get some water. He came out of the kitchen and noticed Nick's room light was on. He opened the door to see Nick's bedroom lamp on, but no Nick. "Nick?" Nate said looking around.

Nick seemed to have disappeared. Nate noticed a message on his answering machine and pressed the button. _"Babe it's Lou, my parents loved you, but you haven't called so I just wanted to see you...can't wait, bye" _That message proved that it was simple, it gave him an answer but Nate wasn't sure it was the right one. After Mark let the "again" word slip, Nate had a pretty good idea where his older brother was. He knew he should be sleeping, but the curiousity would have kept him awake all night. If Nick was with Louise then, great, but if he was at Miller's camp...before Nate had time to think he changed into jeans and a hoodie and took the bus to Reigns training centre.

He knew it was crazy but he ran from the bus stop round the training centre to car park. Nick's car was there. He ran to the centre prepared to kick the door down but it was already open. He pushed it open gently, relived it stayed silent. The place was empty but Nate walked silently past the mats to see if they were in the break-room. The blinds were closed so he couldn't see inside, but he could hear his brother.

"Nice going, picking "The Natural Nervous Born Bitch Condit" He heard Nick say.

"Uhh...you're forgetting I asked you, and you fucked off, I was still texting you like a prick and you ignored me. Then you've got the nerve to walk into my training camp and bitch at me" Miller said.

"Let's go on the mats, you wanna train, let's do it now" Nick said.

"Train my ass, we both know training's the _last_ thing you wanna do with me" Miller said as they turned at the knock at the door. Nick opened it to see his younger brother scowling confused and tired. "Nate, why aren't you asleep?" Nick asked giving Miller a hard stare. Nate stepped in and stayed by his brother's side. "What did you mean?" Nate asked Miller. "What do you two wanna do?" Nate asked.

"Nate, it's way past your bedtime, I'll get you a glass of milk and a cookie" Miller said as he left both brothers in the break room and went out alone to get all three of them some fast food.


	5. Cardi Oh

A/N: Read about Jason Miller's arrest. What On Earth? Hope he's OK and gets the help he needs. MMA won't be the same without him...Dana or Strikeforce give him another chance...

"Come on Nate, keep your hands up and attack. Everytime he steps forward you come back with an uppercut, Nate you OK? Alright then let's go"

Nick didn't want Nate to throw in the towel. Nick and his brother would die before they quit, but it wasn't looking good for Nick's little brother. Although Clay French had showed them the tapes and Nick and his brother were watching the tapes every day and training with each other, Rory was like a cobra. Nate couldn't get a hold of him and everytime he did Rory exploded with ferocious venom. It was pissing Nick off to no end. As the third and final round ended, Nick rubbed his little brother's back with ice and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry Nate, you've got this in the fucking bag" Nick told him.

_"Winning by Majority decision...Rory McDonald!" _Shouted Bruce Buffer, the announcer.

"Shit" Nick whispered as Nate nodded. They shook Rory and Rory's team's hands knowing that he deserved the win, but that didn't stop Nick bitching about Rory in the car. "He wasn't that fucking good" Nick told his brother rolling his eyes at the traffic. "I wasn't light on my feet" Nate said. "Don't blame yourself Rory was a jumped up asshole" Nick said, it wasn't true but he was trying to make his brother feel better. They got back late but Nick made his brother a salad, cutting up meat free veggie pieces and putting them in the oven for him. "I'm not hungry" Nate groaned before taking a shower. "Nate you're fucking eating OK?" Nick said putting a low fat dressing on the salad.

Nate didn't talk much, ate in silence staring blankly at the TV. Nick felt bad for him, a lost fight meant less pay and a loss on your record. Nick knew his brother felt like shit, but Nate was a tough cookie, he could kick the crap out of anyone in his division, he just wasn't ready for Rory yet. Nick would never tell him that though. "You're a winner you know that" Nick said. "Take my room" Nate shook his head. "Nah it's OK...you sure?" Nate asked. "Thousand percent, sofa's better anyway" Nick said as his brother waddled out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nick waited for a while before calling Miller, his fight with Ronaldo Souza was tomorrow and Nick wanted to give him a few helpful tips.

"Hello?" Miller said breathing heavily on the end of the line.

"Hey, I've been umm...checking out this Ronaldo Souza...this guy's a five time Jiu-jitsu champ so I think you should keep this standing" Nick said.

"Hi Nick you've reached the special advanced helpline for two faced back-stabbing assholes please leave a half-assed message after the beep...beep"

"I'm trying to fucking help, give you advice"

"You could have. When you said you'd be there, then eloped for a week to get a motel fuck holiday with a rent-a-slut Lou-Lou"

"What time's your fight?" Nick asked.

" The same time you should shove your phone up your ass" Miller said as he turned off his phone. Nick put his phone on the sofa and got something to eat, he kind of understood why Miller was acting like that, but he wasn't going to put off that easily. The next day was spent hanging out with his brother. Nick checked Miller's fight on the Strikeforce website it started at ten. Nick persuaded his brother to spend time with Cath, dropped him off and said he'd call him later. Luckily Nate wasn't in the mood to complain, Cath would look after him for a bit and take his mind off his loss.

Nick drove to the strickeforce arena and was allowed backstage, because all the staff knew him. He didn't get very far when he saw Miller surrounded his team which included Urijah, Mike, Roy, Demian and Nick's favourite fighter Carlos Condit. Nick could feel the anger simmer inside of him but kept his mouth shut, left and went into the arena instead. He got a free ice-cream cone and nibbled on it as the main event was announced. Ronaldo Souza came out first. Not too scary Nick noticed. Ronaldo was about six foot in height, one hundred and eight five pounds with a huge nose that looked like it had been broken a few times.

The crowd cheered when Miller came out. Nick resisted the urge to clap gritting his teeth as he saw Carlos Condit by Miller's side. The fight lasted three rounds. Nick smirked when he realised that Miller was taking his advice and keeping the fight on it's feet. Miller had good stand up, had a longer reach than Ronaldo. Miller kept coming at him from all angles and threw many fakes. After the end of each round Nick saw Carlos set up a stool and gently tug Miller's arm and get him to sit on it. It wasn't great for Nick, seeing Carlos of all people mop Miller's brow, squeeze his shoulder and nudge Miller's chin with his thumb. Carlos shouldn't have been in there, the only thing Carlos could give Miller help on was running for his life.

The final round was starting and Ronaldo's corner had obviously told him to give it everything because he came out with leg kicks and aimed one at Miller's head that rocked him. "Get up Mill, get up" Nick whispered as Miller got back up to his feet slowly and kept himself alert and on the attack. By the end of the fight, both fighters looked like shit, but it had lasted to the end and Nick saw that Miller's strength and skills weren't as bad as his fight with Michael Bisping. Nick was on his way out to his car thinking about calling his brother when he got a text. He thought it was Nate at first and opened it, leaning against his car.

_Don't "congrats" me, just stay for the ice-cream" _

Nick turned around went back into the arena and made one last dash backstage. He knocked on Miller's door, but found it was open and pushed it. Miller pointed to the ice-cream wrapper hanging out of Nick's hoodie. "You had the free ice-cream you cheap bastard" Miller said as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "My team's gonna be back soon" "I get it" Nick said tapping on the door. "Next weekend, I'm going somewhere...you can come" Nick said "Thanks for the specifics Nick, I'll get my car" Miller said looking at him confused. "Next weekend New fucking York"

"Are you kidding me?" Miller asked. "We can't stand each other, and you're inviting me...to New York?"

"Fine, you don't wanna get hot and sweaty with me...forget it" Nick said, shrugging his shoulders and walking out. Miller couldn't focus his team came in less than a minute after Nick left. He partied with his friends Mark especially he was chuffed for him. Mark ended up getting too slaughtered to drive, so Miller drove him back to his. Mark was snoring on Miller's sofa while Miller texted Nick to tell him that he'd go. Nick was in bed when he got the text, he was picking up Nate from Cath's tomorrow, but this weekend coming up was going to be no holds barred. Nate knew where he was going and why, Nick conveniently didn't tell Miller the real reason why. It would be a surprise.

Nick trained with Nate as usual all week. On Friday he told Nate that he was going at five O'clock in the morning tomorrow. Being the loyal little brother he was Nate got up at four thirty in the morning to help Nick pack. Nick paid for his brother's Taxi to take him back to Cath's place or anywhere he wanted to go. He told his brother one of his friends would take the car back to his place, but after Nate's taxi was in the distance Nick drove to Miller's place to see if he was packing the right things.

"Sweats, training stuff we're gonna run" Nick told him. "Not too much" Miller said as he got his rucksack and a travelbag. They walked to the airport it wasn't far and Nick figured Miller would want to prove a point. They boarded the plane and Miller was relieved that they were sitting apart it would have been awkward if they were next to each other and he knew Nick would have freaked out. They had seperate rooms in the hotel, Nick got a couple of cereal bars and went to Miller's room only to find that Miller had ordered room service. Nick threw a cereal bar on his bed and looked at Miller's tray.

"This for breakfast you for dessert, have some bacon" Miller said digging into the food with his fork.

"You can't eat that, it's junk" Nick said. "We're running as... in marathon running" Nick dropped the bombshell and left while Miller stuffed bacon in his mouth then spit it out. He met Nick downstairs in jogging bottoms and sweats carrying a bottle of water. Nick had a rucksack with him. "You ready?" Nick asked. Miller nodded. They took the bus to the track surrounded by blonde models and men with huge muscles and calf muscles made of rock. They were stretching and some people had brought weights with them. Miller thought it was a little pathetic. If you were gonna run your ass off, why bring weights to work out before hand?

He looked around for Nick, but he must have walked off to stand by the line. Miller checked himself, in scribbled on the little board got his number and put the sticker on his Jumper. He saw Nick talking to some Britney Spears lookalike decided to leave him to it. Miller saw a bunch a of rucksacks, but couldn't see Nick's in the pile. He stood next to some chatty girls talking about the carbs they gave up and how many guys they were going to impress. "Don't worry girls fat or thin I'd date you" Miller told them, they ignored him, but Miller didn't have time to be embarrased as one of the volunteers told them to go on the count of three. Miller paced himself but it was hard, he was lagging behind his breathing was heavy his feet felt like blocks of concrete.

He finished the marathon finally, feeling like he'd been hit by a car. His back was burning and he leaned over to puke. "Shit, watch it" Nick said as the Britney lookalike [pre-breakdown] patted Nick on the back. "Let me put water on you" she told Nick. "Maybe later" Nick told her as she was greeted by a couple of her friends who looked like hell. It wasn't fair, blonde Britney lookalike looked good. Nick looked great, he wasn't sweating or out of breath, he smelled good, he was calm and relaxed and looked excited, like he could it all over again. "Have fun?" Nick asked taking a swig from his bottle water.

"It was awesome" Miller lied as he turned away to splutter out a cough.

"So umm...Taylor...that blonde girl wants to go out, for a drink...wanna come?"

"No Nick I've got another secret marathon to run" Miller said as he turned around and went back to the hotel. He took a shower sat on the bed and ordered room service. Luckily Nick's sponsors were paying so he could order anything he wanted he ended up nibbling on fruit and walnuts. There were good films on and Miller ended up watching some slasher film where some cute blonde was being stalked. He waddled over to close his curtains when he heard a knock on the door. Nick was standing in jogging bottoms a T-shirt and a hoodie. He'd gone out with Taylor and her friends, but they were girlie and giggly and a little too slutty for his liking. He hadn't finished his first drink before he decided to go back to the hotel.

"I don't have any condoms Nick, but you kids practice safe leap-frog"

"You should have come, it was great" Nick said.

"Why?" Miller asked.

"There are hot girls there"

"No, why bring me here? I fought last week and I needed to relax. Luring me out with "getting "sweaty and the having to run? My body can't take it, I can't get too overworked you of all people know that"

"Come on two days after I've fought, I've done marathons"

"It's all about you. So you brought me here to show me how great you are?"

"No... I brought you here to be a better fucking fighter. Your stamina sucks, you're getting better but if you really want back in the UFC, you gotta out last all the guys that wanna kick your ass and sitting on your ass isn't gonna help"

"If anyone needs help, it's Nate, you're stuck to his ass. You're with him twenty four seven and your little Nate's still losing his fights" As soon as Miller said it, he knew it was the wrong button to press.

"Fuck you, he's still a better fighter than you ever were" Nick said as he walked out. Miller turned off his lamp and watched TV in the dark. He was looking at the screen but his eyes were closing. All he could see were shadows and he was ready to sleep and have the first proper rest of the night, he deserved it. His main light came on and Nick poked his head around the door and turned the light back off. Miller could feel the pressure of Nick sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Nick...I'll buy you a shake in the morning, I haven't seen a hospital around here, so if you're here to pummel me..." Miller said as he leaned up and put his lamp on.

"You know when Nate was born I could remember being really little and being pissed off" Nick began. "My parents just fucking cooed over him made the biggest fuss and I didn't get it. All I saw was Nate getting all the attention. I was getting woken up by this little crying machine that just ate and shit everywhere" Nick said turning the Television on.

"It's nice to see that the same shit comes out of his mouth now" Miller said cynically.

Nate used to follow me everywhere and I used lock myself in the bathroom just to be by myself. Now you know, every choice I make, everywhere I go have to think about what Nate would say? what Nate would think...what he would do? You know, I've gotta be there for him, I'm gonna be there for all his fights whether he wins or fucking loses you know. Nate's always gonna come first, get used to it" Nick said.

"I've never asked to _be_ first" Miller reminded him. "I just wanna know where I stand...which is always in a puddle of shit. I wanna talk to you and Nate's always there. I feel like I'm fucking both of you"

"You fucking wish. Nate hates you almost as much as I do" Nick said as Miller got out of bed and sat near him sliding his hand along Nick's belt"

"You can't let that hate die out, show me how much you hate me" Miller asked.

It was weird for both of them. Miller turned the lamp off as Nick pulled him closer finding it easier to make out with him in the dark. He pushed Miller back on the bed licking his neck and pulling Miller's T-shirt up to his chin.

"Do you do this for all the marathon runners? Or just the slow special ones?" Miller said as Nick's saliva tickled his chest.

"You'll thank me for that marathon, aren't you sick of being average?" Nick asked pulling Miller's shorts down. Miller pushed Nick away pulled up his shorts and turned the lamp back on. He rolled his T-shirt down and Nick's "rewards" were gluing his T-shirt to his skin.

"You think I'm an average fighter?" Miller asked him as Nick pulled his hoodie hood back over his eyes.

"I never said that calm the fuck down"

"So I'm a good fighter in average fights? Or a good fighter with an average team? Or an average fighter in an piss-poor team with a shitty career?" Miller asked, but he was met by silence.

"Wrong answer...get out" Miller said.

"God Miller is that why you don't wanna fuck? Are you on your period Or something?" Nick said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna watch an average film, have an average fruit salad and have a good old average night sleep. I should have listened to him, Georges was right about you" Miller said.

Nick walked out, but came back in when he heard George's name. "Georges...as is in St Pierre?" Nick asked. "What shit has he said?"

"Just the truth" Miller told him following Nick to the door.

"No room service hookers Mill, we've gotta catch that plane early" Nick said as he could barely see Miller's face.

"I'll be gone first thing" Miller told him. "I'm so through with this" Miller said as he shut the door leaving Nick to silently ponder over what Miller was really "through" with.


	6. Condit Collateral

A/N: Strong Language, Adult themes.

Why are you so worried? Just do it" Georges said wrapping red boxing bandages around his wrist. "It's just...me and Jase work together, if I ask him out, and he says no..." Carlos said. "He won't" Georges said encouragingly. He'd heard Carlos talking about Miller for ages. As far as they all knew Miller was single, and Carlos had nothing to lose. If Miller said no they could either carry on as friends or never see each other again, they belonged to different training camps, so if Miller told Carlos to shove it Carlos could go back to New Mexico and pretend it never happened.

Carlos knew Miller had been on holiday for the weekend. He hadn't texted him, worried that he was spoiling a romantic evening. "Tell me how it goes" Georges said as Carlos decided to text Miller to see if he wanted to meet up. "Come on Mark 1,2,3, 1,2,3 press up, right left, let's go go go" Miller said as Mark Munoz jogged on the spot, did a press up, jabbed squatted and crunched on the mat. "How was New York?" Mark asked. Miller didn't explain what it was about, he just said he was taking a break after his victory and Mark didn't wanna bug him about it. Miller was the type of guy that talked when he was ready.

"Honestly? It was pretty shit. The big apple can go in the bin right now" Miller said. "Don't stop Mark, do some laps" Miller said. Miller felt a vibration on his leg and took his phone out. _"Hey Jase wanna meet up l8r?" _The text said. Miller waved his phone around which stopped Mark jogging in circles. "Carlos...he wants to go out...wanna come?" Miller asked. "No I don't need the temptation" Mark said. He'd been very good, cutting out the soft drinks and cookie dough and alcohol which was hard to do with kids around at home.

Mark Munoz was facing Kendall Grove a tall kid who was the winner of The Ultimate Fighter Season Three. He didn't wanna spoil the weigh-in, Kendall was a heavy favourite. Miller said he'd stay with Mark to train but Mark told him he'd just call Wanderlei Silva and train with Miller tomorrow. Miller couldn't argue with that. He got home, texted Carlos back saying he could meet him tonight if he wanted. Miller thought it was just going to be a friendly catch up so he wore a T-shirt with a hole in it and covered it with a faded red jumper. His jeans were torn, and not in the fashionable sense.

He agreed to meet Carlos at a bar, they weren't many people around, Carlos came about five minutes later and apologised. "No problem...you got a date or a fuck tonight?" Miller asked. Carlos looked like he was going to a prom, he wore dark jeans, trendy jacket with a silk shirt that looked expensive. Miller didn't want to waste Carlos's time if he was going somewhere else. They ordered juice to the surprise of the bartender and sat down in a corner next to the coin slot machines. "How was New York?" Carlos asked hoping that Miller wasn't going to announce he was engaged.

"I don't think I'll be taking anymore trips away for a while" "Really?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, Mark's got Kendall Grove so I'm helping him right now" Miller told him. "Right...ummm...there's a reason I asked you here and if this goes wrong...blame Georges" Carlos said, tapping his fingers on the table. "What? you wanna steal bag of peanuts from the bar?" Miller asked. "No...ummm...I think you know like...what I think...about you" Carlos began. "I don't think I've hid it well and it must have been clear when the Ronaldo Souza fight happened" Carlos said. Millershook his head and sipped his juice. He should have asked for orange juice, the apple juice didn't taste fresh.

"Ummm...Jase I think you're great and I've really enjoyed training with you and I wanted to know if you...wanted to go...out" "We're already out" Miller said. "That's not what I meant" Carlos said. One embarrasing pause later and Miller's shook his head in disbelief. "Oh...out _out_" Miller said and Carlos nodded. "If you don't want to...I can totally understand" Carlos said. He could feel the sweat sticking to his armpits, as much as he tried to play it cool, if Miller rejected him he'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

Miller was surprised. Carlos was a good looking guy, he could have anyone he wanted. He was smart, kind, always had time for any fighter that needed his help. Miller knew that Carlos wasn't gonna lock him in a gym or spring a marathon on him at the last second. It would be great to forget about whatshisname for a while. One drink wouldn't hurt, they'd have to keep it from their team-mates and training camps, but seeing as they had been working together, no-one would be able to tell the difference. Miller couldn't give a damn about what Nick would think, Nick had already laid his cards out on the table in New York.

Nick had tried to call Miller a couple of times, but Miller ignored him, hoping that he'd gotten the message. But before Miller could move his lips for the "Yes" he had to ask Carlos the all important question. "Carlos?" Miller asked "Yeah?" Carlos said. "Do you think I'm an average fighter?" Miller asked. If he got Nick's answer, which was nothing, he was walking out the bar and deleting Carlos from his phone.

"Average? Jase, I think you could be champion someday" Carlos said. I know you can do it"

That sealed the deal. Miller didn't think Carlos was lying. It was really old fashioned, but Carlos's eyes were really the windows to his real thoughts and feelings. Miller could tell that Carlos was being honest and that was more than enough for him. "Then...umm...sure, if you haven't changed your mind" "No...great...cheers?" Carlos said as he raised his glass. "Cheers" Miller said as he raised his own glass and clinked it against Carlos's glass. After finishing their drinks Miller thought about asking Carlos back to his place, just to talk, but decided against it.

He did wanna get to know him better, but maybe it would be better in the daylight with other people around them. He didn't wanna go too fast. Carlos would think he was a total slut and he fast-tracked with Nick and look how that turned out. This would be different. Carlos wasn't like Nick, he wasn't a user that made him feel like shit, he was genuinely interested in Miller's career and believed in him. Carlos had been a really good friend lately. There was nothing wrong with turning it into something more...was there?

_"Keep running Keep running Keep running"_ Up that rocky hillside. Nick could feel the gravel digging in his trainers, his calf muscles burning from forcing himself over rocks. He'd been treking for about two hours. Nate had been with him but decided to stop for a drink and take the shortcut. One day he'd take Louise on a trek like this. One that wasn't so hot, one that had ice-cream, but physically, he was sure that she could handle it. Louise had a great body, she liked working out and wouldn't complain about a sporty surprise unlike _some_ people.

Nick trasped through the wood area until he came to a couple standing around talking. He was going to walk right past them with a grunt. This was a trek for walkers, ramblers and professional sportmen and women, this wasn't a place for idiots to get dirty. He avoided them until he heard a familiar french accent. "Yeah, Miller showed them, I'm really pleased" Someone said. Nick turned around and looked back at Georges ST Pierre, the current UFC Welterweight champion. Standing with some blonde, in a green dress. Georges was the real champion and Carlos ended up being the third rate fake second one, by running from Nick quicker than a married man running out of a brothel that was getting raided by police.

"You alright there Nick?" Georges asked smiling at Nick by slowly turning away. He whispered at his female friend to get back on the track and take the shortcut.

"Well Georges I think you've been stirring shit..." Nick said as realised Georges's walk was slowly turning into a run. "Fuck" Nick whispered as he followed him using all the power than he had left to chase George off the woodland and back onto the track. It was steadier, but George was going one way then the other as if he was being chased by a sniper. What was he hiding? Nick ran to the resting area but couldn't keep up with him, which Nick wasn't too pissed off about as George had the head start.

Nick got to the resting area where his brother was waiting looking for him. Do you want a drink?" Nate asked reaching for a free cup of water. "Nah, you stay there" Nick said his eyes darted around. He was on the lookout for Georges's female companion she had to be here to get out at the exit. Nick caught an eye of the same green dress and made his way through the people to see if Georges was going to stay with his "friend" Leaning on the wall Nick saw Georges from the corner of his eye drinking water. Georges was on the move again. Nick followed him to the corridor but Georges could sense Nick was close and hot-tailed it the toilets.

Nick was better on carpet than rock and gravel and followed Georges into the toilet. He couldn't see anyone around, he looked at each cubicle trying to see legs, but he didn't know that Georges was crouching on the toilet seat. "Where you at Georges?" Nick shouted as Nate came through the door. "Nick we're gonna kicked out" Nate whispered. "Nate keep a look out" Nick asked. "I think Georges is in here" Nick whispered. "You wanna talk to him?" Nate asked surprised. Nick nodded. "Well...call him out Nick" Nate said. "Check outside" Nick said as Nate did as his brother said.

"It's just you and me now" Nick said.

"Where you at Georges?" Nick asked walking up near each cubicle. "Where you at motherfucker?" Nick said.

Georges unlocked the door and came out. "What's the problem?" Georges asked dabbing at the sweat on his forehead.

"Fucking nervous Georges? copying Condit, running like a little bitch. Stop spreading shit about me" Nick warned.

"I haven't. Miller asked me about you and I told the truth" Georges said.

"Bullshit, Miller doesn't need to hear your shit" Nick said.

"Why do you care about what Jase needs? You don't like him" Georges said.

"Get back to your belt Georges, you don't have much time left with it" Nick said getting out of the bathroom. "You alright?" Nick asked his younger brother. "Yeah you and Georges talk?" Nate asked. "Yeah, I'm trying to psyche him out" Nick said as they walked out to the car park. Nate heard Miller's name but didn't mention it. He didn't get why Miller's name was coming up, why Georges would say Miller's name unless Nick had mentioned it? There were so many people around maybe Nate had heard the wrong thing. Miller was an asshole, they both knew it. Maybe Miller was trying to keep Georges away from Nick. Nate could be wrong but there was only one way to find out.


	7. Winner By Secret Submission

A/N: Strong Language, Adult themes.

"Stay Nicky...do you have to go out _now_?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, gotta run" Nick said getting out from under Louise's covers. They hadn't done anything. Nick had wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. She wanted to, but he had a really good excuse. He'd been training for hours and he called Louise to see if he could crash at her place. Louise couldn't wait, she rubbed his shoulders after he'd taken a shower, let him have the DVD pick and tried to feed him doritos most of the night. Nick ate a couple and left the rest of the doritos on the plate, now it was five in the morning and Louise was still trying to force the fat foods down Nick's throat.

"There's cookies in the silver tin...have some" Louise said.

"Nah I'm good" Nick said kissing her on the cheek and dragging his clothes in a heap to put them on outside her room. He drove back irritated by the rattling noise that sounded like it was coming from the back of the car. Nick pressed the acclerator pad but the car was moving slower than usual. "Come...on" Nick said shaking his head, but muttering to himself. He got home finally, slamming the car door he opened the door and walked in to see his brother watching TV. "Why you up?" Nick asked, thinking his brother still wasn't over the Rory loss. "How's Louise?" Nate asked dodging the question. "Good...great" Nick said about to go upstairs. "You two good?" Nate asked. "I just said that...Nate you've got training in a bit" Nick said before going upstairs and getting changed.

"So Ron took me down and he was trying to get full guard for a ground and pound, and all of a sudden these fists come out of no-where. Ron pulled a "Mark Munoz" on me" Miller said as Mark gently pushed him off the ringside. "Hey can I ask you something?" Mark said as Miller walked away to get some water. "No Mark I don't know about dating sites for married guys" Miller said opening the tap and putting his bottle under it. "Carlos has been coming around a lot" Mark noticed. "You think Carlos is gonna change his training camp?" Mark asked. Miller's eyes widened, but he turned around with a smile and shook his head.

"Carlos is always gonna be with Greg's camp. No-one's moving or leaving" Miller said. Mark nodded and helped Miller with sprawls and clinches before Miller moved on to his other gym. Mark had brought in a few excellent strikers to help him with Kendall grove. He was sparring with one of them, when he got a surprise visitor. "Nate...you wanna spar?" Mark asked him in surprise. "Nah, just wanna word" Nate said shuffling his feet. Mark excused himself and left the guys to work on punching bags. Mark lead Nate to the break room and offered the slim kid some water. Nate refused. "So...um...what is it?" Mark asked. "Ummm...Nick" "Nate began. "Has he ummm...been...around here?" Nate asked. "Recently?" Mark said. "No...not that I know of" Mark said.

"They've never been friends" Mark said. "Yeah...yeah I'm just being dumb...anyone ask's I wasn't here" Nate said nodding a thanks a Mark got up with confusement wondering why Nate would show up and ask that question. While Nate was playing detective, Nick was jogging around in a hoodie and long slacks getting glances from guys and girls in summer-wear fanning themselves from the heat and topping up on ice-cubes in their drinks. He stopped for a drink rumaging around for change, when a ice-cream scoop landed on his trainers "Fu..." Nick said looking up unable to finish his one word sentence when he saw a woman with a buggy...which was next to Carlos Condit. "Hey Nick" Carlos said looking at his trainers and offering Nick a serviette. Nick refused it, even though he shouldn't have.

" Sorry she spilled the cone" Carlos said giving his "girlfriend" a few dollars to get another one. She smiled at Nick and left them alone. "This is Owen" Carlos said pointing down at his baby boy. Nick could barely see him, but he assumed the kid had good genes. Carlos's other half was slim and beautiful, but Nick couldn't give a shit about Carlos's family life, he just wanted another shot at Condit, but couldn't do it on the street.

"I heard about Nate's fight against Rory" Carlos said as the mother of his child waved a toy infront of their babies face. "Yeah...gotta go" Nick said as he ran off with the ice cream scoop sliding off his trainers as he ran, making a slimy Strawberry puddle trail on the sidewalk. He wasn't jealous of Carlos and his family, they looked like the perfect family and they probably were, but Nick couldn't help but feel the need to punch Carlos into oblivion every time he saw him.

It wasn't because of dislike. Carlos seemed like an "OK" guy. But Carlos had the interim belt, the fight they had wasn't seen as a war. Nick thought he'd been the aggressor and judges had made a shitty decision. Nick had bills to pay, a car to fix, people to support and he was getting the short end of the stick. His fans were telling him every day he'd won that fight, but his career was stalling, his brother was losing and he didn't wanna talk about his brother's loss with Carlos, the same man that had blagged a win from rushing to get away from him. Nick knew he was the better fighter, but at this rate how could he ever prove it? Nick ran without stopping before Nate called him and Nick agreed to pick him up from the gym.

"So what film do you want to see"? Carlos asked, tapping the steering wheel. "Batman? That Avengers film?...anything" Miller said looking out of the window. "Lawless looks good" Carlos said. "Speaking of Lawless" Miller said looking at a hooded figure next to a car at the side of the road. "Wanna help him out?" Carlos said pulling over before Miller had the chance to say anything. Carlos got out and introduced himself, tucking his shirt in his trousers. "Can I err...offer you a lift?" Carlos asked. Nick spun around. "Nah...I'm good" Nick said on this phone to his Insurance company, but they couldn't send a tow out. "Look...come with us, I can sort that out" Carlos said pointing to Nick's car.

"Gonna try again" Nick said getting into the car and starting the engine. Thick black smoke erupted from the pipes and Miller had seen enough. He got out of the car, banging on Nick's window. "Nick get out of the car" Miller said as Nick opened the door. Before Nick could say anything Miller was back in the car. "Carlos, you got a lighter?" Nick asked as he took out a cigarette. Carlos went to the car and asked Miller. He took out a lighter from his pocket and Carlos passed it on to Nick. "Thanks" Nick said as he lit one up and breathed in heavily. Carlos called his insurance company to sort out the car and they only agreed once Carlos had assured them that Nick's car wasn't going to explode in their faces.

Once the breakdown help was on it's way Nick told them that he had to pick up Nate. "Yeah, cause _little Nathie _can't cross roads by himself" "Funny" Nick said kicking Miller's back seat. Nick couldn't think of a more awkward situation to be in, when he went to the gym took Nate outside and explained to him what had happened with the car. "Miller?" Nate asked. "We're getting in a car with _him_ and Carlos?" Nate asked. "Only for a few minutes" Nick said. It's fun kicking Miller's seat" Nick said as Nick opened the car door for his little brother. "Thanks for the ride Carlos" Nate said as Nick shuffled in next to his brother.

"No problem Nate" Carlos said. "How you doing Nate?" Miller asked. Nick and Nate looked at each other then stared ahead in silence. "Your wife get a new ice-cream?" Nick asked Carlos. Miller gave Carlos a sideways stare as Carlos stopped in traffic. "Yeah she's...umm...sorry about your trainers" Carlos said. "You still training with Greg?" Nate asked him. "Yeah he's the best coach around" Carlos said driving them back home and answering more awkward questions, when they finally got to Nick apartment. "Thanks" Nick said getting out of the car and holding the door for his brother. "Thanks" Nate repeated only looking at Carlos. Nick shut the car doors as Carlos made sure they were gone and rubbed Miller's shoulder apologetically.

"Wife?" Miller asked.

"Nick saw me with my ex and son today, I don't need Nick knowing the ins and outs of my private life" Carlos said, unaware that Nick was walking back to his car.

"If you were still married, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" Miller asked.

"If I was still married I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place" Carlos said. "I just want to spend time with you, just you"

"Lighter" Nick said chucking the red lighter into Carlos's lap. "Shit" Miller said. "How much do you think he heard?" "Nick only cares about Nick" Carlos said starting the engine. They still went to see a film. Carlos said that Miller could pick the film, but Miller didn't mind. After they got back Carlos cooked a fish steak and salad with a home-made Pesto sauce. It was the first time something so good had been made from Miller's kitchen, they ate it in front of TV with the plates on trays. Miller mopped up the salad with the sauce savouring every bite. He wondered if Carlos still cooked for his "ex," but he decided to let it go for tonight, he could get used to chef- style food without paying for it. There were a lot of things about Carlos that Miller was already getting used to.

Nick...you gonna eat that?" Nate asked watching Nick prod at a piece of toast with a fork. "Nah..." Nick said passing his brother his plate. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? It was right in front of his face. Carlos had to have been cheating. Playing the family man act and screwing Miller on the side. Did Miller know? He was probably suspecting something when Nick had mentioned it in the car. Nick didn't know what was worse: Miller being too stupid to see that he was being stringed along by "Walker Condit Ranger" or Miller getting involved with someone that had beaten Nick by judges scorecards.

Nick was gonna go over there and fill Miller in on the truth. He waited until Nate was really asleep took the bus and jogged to Miller's place. He could see Miller through the window, with the lights on. He knocked on the door with a few hard taps and Miller opened it, leaning on it. "I'm sorry I didn't order a strippergram" Miller teased. "Are you that fucking desperate?" Nick asked. "I haven't called _you_ so...no" "He's with someone" Nick told him. "I saw him with some chick and his kid when I was jogging" "Carlos's private life, is none of your business...back off" Miller warned. "Or what?" Nick asked.

"Look I put Georges St Pierre in the shit and I didn't mean to. He told me that you hunted him down in the toilets. He was polite about you, if there's anyone you wanna yell at...go for it, I'm ready for it" Miller said. Nick kicked a pebble down into the grass and tried to stay on his own train of thought.

"Be ready for that...jogger... Carlos, he is _using_ you, you know. Stop being a needy prick and open your fucking eyes" Nick said with his hands open.

"Needy? I'm not at your door in the middle of the night...go back to Louise...she's _average _enough for you isn't she?" Miller said as he shut the door. Miller didn't check to see if Nick had gone. He didn't care, not anymore. He sat down with Carlos talking about training. The subject came onto Nick. Miller tried to avoid the subject, but Carlos said that he was ready for anything Nick had to offer, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. He kissed Miller goodnight on the cheek before he left. Miller couldn't cook but he had to get Carlos's recipe sometime. Watching TV Miller was about to turn off his fan when he got a phone call. "Hey Jase" Said Mark pointing at one of his kids to stop playing with the cooker hob.

"Nate showed up just after you left training...weird right?" Mark said.

"Nate as in _Nick's_ little Nate?" Miller asked. "Yeah, he was asking if Nick had been to the training centre" Mark said. "I said no"

"Weird" Miller said. "Why would Nate think that?"

"There's nothing to tell...is there Jase?" Mark asked. "No. god no... little Nate just's paranoid...see you tomorrow" Miller said as Mark turned off his phone. It was funny to Miller. Mark, Nate... everyone was suspecting something, but he was done with Nick, in training, being his friend or god knows what else. Carlos was really helping him, really believing in him and it was time to put those worries to rest. One of the ways Miller could do that was putting on show like he always did. He could put the camera on Carlos for a change, there was no harm Miller and Condit going public.


	8. The Bitten Words Of War

A/N: Strong Language, Adult themes. Jason Miller's on Alan Carr's "Chatty man" Talk show in this story. Mayhem Miller should go on there in real life. "Maybe Alan could do an MMA special? I've seen interviews that show Nick saying he's a vegan, but in this story he's vegetarian.

"So Jason are there any MMA secrets you can tell us? Any partnerships or new training partner's coming up?" Alan Carr asked.

"Well Carlos is the greatest Welterweight champion out there right now, apart from GSP. Carlos doesn't stop, he's so athletic, it's ridiculous. He can run rings around everyone and he has" Miller said.

The last part was for Nick's benefit. That marathon weekend in New York still stuck in his throat. Miller was doing interview rounds with MMA shows and blogs. It was time to let everyone know that Miller had Carlos the new Welterweight champion on his side. If he spoke about it enough pieces of it would get back to Nick pissing him off day by day. Since Strikeforce Nick had never taken Miller seriously, now Carlos was in the picture Nick could scuttle off back to his training camp and Miller wouldn't have to see him again.

"How do you feel about Carlos's fight against Nick Diaz?" Alan asked sitting on the chair pouring himself a drink. "Do you think Carlos robbed the fans and got lucky?"

"Listen Alan, it doesn't matter what anyone says, that was a great fight mainly because Nick got his ass handed to him. What was Carlos supposed to do? Stand in front of Nick Diaz the whole time saying "Bring it on?" Carlos followed a great gameplan. Take BJ Penn. Did you see BJ's eyes after the Nick fight? Where _were_ BJ's eyes after that Nick fight? It looked like Nick had pushed BJ on the floor and smashed his face in with a baseball bat. Nick probably does that every Saturday at his local park anyway, but BJ was gassed out, with improved cardio BJ would have finished him"

"Can anyone finish Nick?" Alan asked. "He's as tough as contispated Squirrel crap isn't he?" If you were told to take him on, would you just burst into tears and jump out a window?" Alan asked with a giggle.

"Sleeping pills would be easier, I wanna be a handsome corpse you know, but you're right Nick is tough. But Carlos is tougher. He beat Nick's ass, his leg kicks were lethal he pushed Nick to the brink with his power and Nick couldn't handle it. It didn't help that Nick's cornermen weren't the best"

"Well Nick had his boxing trainer, there he is...looks like Father Christmas but could probably rip you a new one. Nick's been knocking guys out for years and Nick also had his little brother in his corner. Nate's a fighter as well isn't he? How was his corner bad?" Alan asked.

They weren't the best cornermen in the world" Miller said pouring himself out a beer, he could have alcohol on this show. "His boxing trainer can give him _boxing_ advice, not _gameplan_ advice and Nate...didn't he lose to Rory not long ago?" Miller said They drank and talked some more. Alan Carr was a really funny guy, Miller was crazy and zany as usual, if they wanted him back Miller would have no problem being on the show again. He got a DVD of the show to take home and invited Carlos over to have a look at it. Carlos couldn't make it, but Mark could. The Kendall Grove fight was coming up, but Mark still had the good manners to bring popcorn.

"I'm not gonna be an ass and offer you some" Miller said popping the bag open and chowing the popcorn in fistfuls. "Alan's a funny guy huh?" Miller said as the next guest came on. "Jase it was like...funny...but why bait him?" Mark asked. "You know he's gonna watch this" "Mark I don't care" Miller said. "I just don't want him coming to Reigns training centre and raising hell" Mark said. "Nick's not gonna show up. He doesn't give a rat's-crap and he's full of hot air... I'm gonna be an ass...have one piece of popcorn" Miller said throwing a piece at Mark.

"Are you gonna have small piece of that steak? It's really yummy" Louise asked. Poor Louise. They'd been dating for months and she still didn't get what being a "vegetarian" meant. Louise had come to his place with food and cooked him a fancy romantic meal. The problem was Nick didn't eat steak and he wasn't in the mood for carbs. He picked at the plate and turned over the TV channel, he passed on one annoyingly cheery face and decided to see what Miller was barking on about.

_"Yeah well Carlos is the best in the division Alan, all this hype about Nick...it's just fans licking his ass...Carlos is a beast" _Nick snorted at the TV and got up to get a drink, he watched the whole show with Louise's head in his lap. After Carlos had seen the show on the same day he called Miller up to tell him what he thought. "Thanks for the confidence, but why call Nick out like that?" He asked. "You sound like Mark" Miller said wiping sweat off his forehead with tissue paper. "You did talk about him a lot" Carlos said. "Yeah but it was to defend you...you deserve that belt" Miller said before he came up with an idea. He asked Carlos to meet him tomorrow and Carlos agreed.

They met at the beach and Carlos had arrived early. Miller looked down at the sand to see that Carlos had brought him a gift. "You Surf?" He asked him, looking down at two surfing boards. One blue, one green. "It's how I keep in shape" Carlos said. "Really...not training your ass off everyday in training?" Miller said. "Well I've got lots of energy...you'll find out soon enough" Carlos said looking out into the waves. Miller was crap at surfing, but Carlos didn't laugh. He told him how to stand on the board and how to paddle on it. Carlos's patience made Miller realise that he'd been focusing on the wrong person he decided to make it up to him after they were drying themselves off with towels Carlos had brought with him.

"To celebrate your victory over the thug that mean-mugs, do you errm...wanna have a party? Miller asked. Carlos ran the towel over his wet hair and nodded. "Yeah...why not?" Carlos said as he watched two figures running along the beach. "Hey Nick!" Carlos said. It turned out he could recognise people from a distance. Nick wasn't surprised, he was doing Carlos's favourite thing...running. "Yeah?" Nick said as he and some girl took steps towards them. Nick didn't bother to introduce Louise, there really wasn't any point.

"Umm...I'm gonna have a party sometime next week, come...bring a friend" "I dunno...I'll think..." Nick said. "Sure...sure we will...we'll bring something too...do you like wine?" Louise asked. "That sounds great" Carlos said. "People you know will be invited too Nick...so I'll post up all the details in a couple of gyms...the more the merrier" Nick grunted and pulled at Louise's arm, she got the hint eventually and they ran off back onto the path. "Carlos...really?" Miller said. "After the stuff I said on that show..." "Sorry, I wasn't thinking" Carlos said. "He'll be with his friends and you got your friends...and me" Carlos said wrapping his towel around Miller's shoulders. "I'll pay for ice-cream" Miller said as he checked that Nick was gone before picking up his surf board and walking up the beach.

"Lou...did you have to say yes?" Nick asked as the couple stopped for a break. "Baby we never get to spend any time together" Louise whined. "This way, you're with me and I get to meet your friends" "They aren't my friends" Nick said bracing himself for another run. Still, being at the party would give him the opportunity to flaunt Louise around like a trophy [she was hot] and get to confront Miller on all the crap he said during that interview with that "Alan" guy. He'd call a few people Paul, Jake, Evan, Dominick and Nate would all go if he went.

"Carlos? The guy whose got your belt?" Nate asked. "You're going to his party?" Nate asked when Nick told his little brother what had happened. "Louise opened her big mouth and now I've gotta go" Nick said. "Bring Cath...I think there's gonna alcohol" Nick said. "Great" Nate said as he went to the bathroom. Nick knew that he was gonna dress casually, he didn't want Carlos to think he'd been making an effort, he knew Louise would. "My friends got connections to a club, I could call him" Mark said. "Thanks" Carlos nodded. Mark, Miller and Carlos had stayed behind late doing more training. After messing around on pads and Mark sparring with Carlos to help Mark with Kendall Grove, they brought up the topic of the party.

"Guess who's coming" Miller said. "Starts with "N" ends in "ICK" "No" Mark said shaking his head. "Awkward...but if you want him there" "There's no harm in inviting him" Carlos said. Mark and Miller looked at each other in silence. Poor Carlos, so innocent, and so blind. The date of the party came around and Mark's friend had pulled some strings. They'd brought party snacks and the club was giving out free alcohol for the first two hours. Carlos's female friends had brought attractive girlfriends and Miller picked up a sausage roll admiring the blonde leggy company.

Half an hour after the party started Miller noticed Nick and his furry friends enter the club. Miller went to the bar counter to avoid seeing Nick. Carlos, being the great host he was walked over to Nick's group and hugged their girlfriends and female friends. Nick moved his group over to the tables and chairs, but he could sense Miller was there before he saw him. He could smell Miller's fear. He'd wait like a lion laying in the grass until Miller was alone, then he'd pounce. He mingled with Carlos's training camp to show that he didn't have hard feelings...none that he could talk about anyway.

Nate was talking to a guy from Team Jackson and Louise was getting herself attached to the other girls while Carlos was playing the dutiful guest-host shaking hands, sharing jokes, talking about his victory. Always with Miller and Mark at his side. Nick had one alcoholic drink before sticking to tap water. When he took Miller on he wanted to be ninety-nine point nine perent sober. He'd been eyeing Miller's surroundings once every ten minutes. Only when Carlos was sucking up to another "fan" and Mark was out of sight Nick caught Miller just coming out of the toilets. "Enjoy bitching about me on TV?" Nick asked. "It was great actually...really gave me the chance to vent, it was really therapuetic, like free therapy"

"Let's go outside for a sec...we need to talk" Nick said pointing to the fire escape.

"No, Nick it's Carlos's party that I set up to celebrate _his_ win with _his _belt" Miller said.

"_My belt_. Look, can't you just remove yourself from his ass for once? If you believed in him so much you wouldn't have set up a party right now. Carlos has only been a fake champ for three fucking months. You were on TV but you can't face me face to face. Get your ass out the door" Nick said pointing to the fire escape.

"Or?" Miller asked.

"Or things might get a little heated. I might accidently say shit...you know... like how you've been fucking Carlos behind his wife's back and the only reason you're giving Carlos the fucking time of day is because you're mad at me" Nick said. Miller didn't have a choice. He opened the fire esacpe and Nick followed him. Miller walked down the steps before stopping and sitting on one. Nick closed the door and sat on the top step. "Why call me out on the show?" Nick asked. "I didn't call you out...I stated my opinon" Miller said. "But you were full of shit, even you didn't believe it" Nick said rubbing his hands on his trousers.

"Carlos is a beast? Are you like fucking serious? If you were so proud of him you wouldn't be talking shit, you know I'm gonna pull you up on it. You wanted to rile me up, to get me here. Let's just stay out of each other's way...you know, unless you me to finish what I started" Nick said without looking at him.

"Oh, goodie, are we going back to Strikeforce so you can jump me again? Or are you locking me in a gym, bailing out on helping me train for my first fight after the UFC? Or are you gonna take me to New York again, get me on another marathon and tell me I'm a loser? It was bad enough getting cut but every time you're around you talk to me worse than shit. Like I'm not worthy of your time" Miller got up and sat on Nick's step but away from him, as far as he could get.

"I never jumped you asshole. Like worth the time? Why do you think I'm here? I'm sure as fuck I'm not here to see Carlos _Sprinter cell_ Condit" Nick said, pulling his socks up.

"Wow you're here to see me?" Take off your pants Nick, that deserves a blow job. Before you start stirring the pot, Carlos isn't married. He got loads of slack for his fight with you and someone needs to stand up for him" Miller said.

"That's what training camps are for" Nick said.

"_Yeah_ like when your gang, AKA training camp beat me up on TV"

"We didn't beat you up...let me ask you something, do you really fucking believe that Carlos can kick my ass?" Nick asked moving closer to him.

"I just know it's gonna be one hell of fight" Miller said.

"That ain't what I asked" Nick was close enough to see the doubt in Miller's eyes and tossed caution to the floor. He leaned in towards Miller, his tepid fingers brushing Miller's shirt collar back. Miller didn't know what Nick was gonna do until he felt Nick's teeth pierce his skin. Miller pushed Nick on the shoulder before his bite marks looked worse. "You're gonna do that, with Louise and Carlos a few few away?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders, standing up before watching his little brother creak open the fire escape. Miller rushed past Nate and Nick tried to wipe Miller's blood away from his mouth before his little brother saw it.

"What happened?" Nate asked pointing.

Miller's blood had dribbled down Nick's chin. Nick patted his lip wiping the blood on his jeans.

"He hit you?" Nate asked frowning.

"No...no...I'm good...go back in" Nick said.

"Are You lying?...he tried to fuck you up...out here!" Nate said turning back to the door and he left, running back in the club to find Miller.

"Nate...Nate...wait!" Nick called. He ran up the steps searching for his little brother before "Carlos's Running Champion Win Party" became Nate's Strikeforce Brawl Solo: Part Two.


	9. Guilt Of The Guillotine

A/N: Strong Language, Adult themes. Wow Dracula's B****, great to see you're still reading my fics, thanks to everyone [CazB] for the reviews.

Nate wasn't thinking...seeing fireworks of red he stormed up to Miller.

"Hi Nate, can I get you a milkshake or a juicebox or something?" Miller said.

"Fuck you" Nate said as he reached for a hit, but he could feel himself being pulled back. Nick grabbed his little brothers arm and spun him around. "Nate we're going" Nick said, pulling him away before he made a scene. Nate kinda already had made a scene, his girlfriend rushed over towards him and Carlos without breaking the habit of a fight-time _ran_ to Miller to make sure he was OK. "I think you better leave" Carlos said trying to look as intimidating he could. "Yeah yeah, you gonna _run_ us to the door?" Nick said putting Nate before himself and walking behind his little brother.

After they dropped their friends home, Nick pulled up outside his apartment and and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "What the hell?" Nick asked. "He can't get away with it" Nate said. "That prick needs to know that if he wants a shot at you he's gonna have to kill me first" Nate said. "Nate calm down alright?" Nick said his mind pacing, racing thinking of what to tell him. "It wasn't what you think" "So..." Nate said looking at his brother for an answer. "Miller, you know, went for me, he hit me, I fell back you know, tore my jeans up, but I can handle him" Nick said getting out of the car and opening his brother's door.

Nate didn't get out. "Let's go to Miller's gym" Nate said as Nick shook his head. "Nate it's late" "Nick they're still at the party, he can't hit you and get away with it...come on" Nate said pushing Nick's other door open. Slowly Nick got back in the car and together they went back to the gym and got revenge on Miller for a crime he didn't commit.

Mark woke up to his worst Nightmare. Miller and Carlos arrived together a little hungover from the party. They arrived to be smothered in the worst smell they'd ever smelt. Someone had got in, urinated on the floor, smeared shit on the mats. Broken bottles were in the toilets and Miller had never seen Mark look so annoyed. Mark had fighter Kendall Grove coming up and Reigns Training centre was his favourite place to work out at. They looked around watching Mark out with a mop looking at them cautiously. "Training's cancelled guys" Mark said violently shoving the mop across the floor. "I've sent emails out" "Mark, come on, let's get out of here" Miller said. "Spray airfreshener and let's go somewhere else" "No" Mark said shaking his head. "Jase you know I've got to train for Kendall grove and I told you not to bait him, I told you you'd piss him off and you didn't listen" Mark said.

Carlos grabbed the mop away from Mark and started cleaning while Miller stared at Mark in apology. "How do you know it's him?" Miller asked. Mark nodded his head towards the breakroom, where in scrawled letters in marker pen were the words: "Bring it fucker 209" "Shit" Miller said. "Mark, I'll pay for professional cleaners to clear this up. "We'll go to another gym" Miller said patting his friend gently on the shoulder. Mark nodded when Carlos came in with sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Most of the crap's in the bucket" "Thanks Carlos, but Jase will sort it" Mark said walking out. Miller was about to follow Mark when Carlos stood rooted to the ground. "Jase, Tell me Nick didn't write that" Carlos said pointing to the "209" scribble. "He's got an axe to grind...over my head" Miller said. "This is a whole new level of pathetic" Carlos said. Miller "forgot" to mention that he'd done the same to Nick's gym, but that was for a real reason.

Mark and Miller got into Carlos's car. Carlos drove to a corner shop paying one dollar fifty cents for a six pack of toilet roll on a special deal. "You gonna moon someone? Miller asked. "Nope, we're going to Nick's" Carlos said. Miller did object, the last thing he wanted to do was take Nick and his brother on right now. Nate made it clear he wanted Miller dead and buried. Nick did save him from getting punched, but that was one good thing in a whirl of shitty stuff that Nick had done. Carlos pulled up to Nick's place and knocked on the door.

"Alright?" Nate asked. "Give this to your brother" Carlos said putting the toilet roll in front of him. "Nate, you didn't have anything to do with that...did you?" Carlos asked. "It was probably his idea" Miller said from the car. "Carlos...shut your dog up" Nate said. "Carlos I dunno what you're talking about you know...I really don't" Nate said. "OK" Carlos said walking back to the car. All three of them went to another gym, sweating their guts out trying to forget what had happened and telling jokes while working out to keep Mark motivated and smiling.

Mark had to pick up his kids from school and left Carlos and Miller alone to train. Big mistake Carlos...Nick's not gonna take that lying down" "He deserved it...you're not scared of him are you?" Carlos asked. "I can protect you" Carlos fiddled around with his bandage before leaning in to kiss Miller, but Miller backed off. The last time he made out with Nick in the gym, Nick locked him in. "Later...are you busy?" Miller asked. Carlos shook his head. "No...Owen's at his grandmothers" Carlos said putting the towel under his T-shirt. "So ummmm...you wanna come over...later?" Miller asked. Carlos nodded. "Yeah...why not?" He said.

On the way back from the gym, Carlos turned into a petrol station. He didn't even need gas, they sold really cheap chocolate and he could pig out right now. He was the new Interim Welterweight Champion and wasn't going to fight in a while. He walked up the steep pavement rushing into the gas station. He reached for chocolate and heard someone snigger from his right hand side. Nick was looking at the cereal bars coughed before staring Carlos down. "Got something to say?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, fuck with my little brother again, and that belt will be wrapped round a jar of your fucking bones" Nick warned walking away.

"I'm sooo scared...I'm fine with Nate, it's his older dumber brother I've got a problem with" Carlos said as they both got into the cashier line. "That stunt you pulled at Mark's gym was out of line" "Miller's done the same to mine" Nick said. "I don't believe you" Carlos said. "You've always looked down on Jase, he's finally doing something with his career and you still can't handle it" Carlos said. "Finally?" Nick said paying for his goods. "So you're saying Miller was shit?" Nick said. "That's not what I meant" Carlos said going to the cashier next to Nick. "Mark needs to train and you're acting like a ten year old" "Miller was the one bitching about me on TV" Nick said. "That's fucking mature"

Nick walked out and Carlos quickly paid for his goods and followed him. "I'll talk to him, we're friends, I'll keep Jase in line" "I bet you will" Nick snorted as Carlos followed him to his car. "What does that mean? Who Miller's friends are, are none of your business, you stick to Louise" "Right. Are you _sticking_ to your _wife_ Carlos?" Nick said. "_Ex_ wife...and I don't appreciate you saying _"wife"_ to Jase every five minutes" Carlos said. "If you weren't married you wouldn't give a fuck" Nick said. "Has Miller seen those divorce papers?" Nick asked. "Look just because you can't be trusted, it doesn't mean Jase can't trust me" Carlos said.

"_Excuse_ me asshole?" Nick said.

"You had the opportunity of a lifetime to show up at the GSP press conference in Canada and you chickened out, don't take it out on me" Carlos said.

"What? What the fuck does that have to do with you fucking Miller while you're still hitched? You deluded piece of runny diarrhea shit. I don't give a fuck what you do...I just hate liars. If you're such great fuck buddies, what the fuck is on Miller's neck?" Nick asked. Where the fuck were you then?"

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Now you've either been fucking him in the dark or you just..._haven't_...you know" Nick said as Carlos stormed off. Miller couldn't help but notice that Carlos was quiet when he came over. "You OK?" Miller asked. "Nick mentioned something...I saw him getting gas" Carlos said. "Seriously if I have to hear this dick's name...one more time" Miller said. "What have you got on your neck?" Carlos asked. "Let me see" He said moving towards him. "It's nothing" Miller said putting his shirt collar up. "What's nothing? You've been wearing polo-necks since the party" Carlos said. "OK, you've got me" Miller said. "Some girl at the party bit me...I didn't...come on to her"

"Well..._that's_ alright then...why didn't you tell me?" "Cause Nick didn't put Nate on a leash?" Miller said as Carlos got up. He reached for his jacket and Miller got up from the couch. "You're leaving?" Miller asked. "I don't need the likes of _Nick Diaz _being one step ahead of me" Carlos said putting his jacket on. "I'll call you" Carlos said. "When?" Miller asked but he got no answer. It was time to go and sort this out once and for all. Miller knew he could land himself in deep deep shit, but he had no choice but to try to talk to Nick and see what was going on. He'd already ruined Miller's gym, so why tell Carlos about the lovebite?

He knocked on the door to see Nick's litle brother with a face full of attitude. "Why don't you douches leave me alone" Nate said. "Is your brother in?" Miller asked. "Running, he'll be back soon...you know Nick could have called the cops after what you did" "I could have called them on you" Miller said. "That punch didn't connect...you hit Nick for no reason, tore his jeans up and expect me to just...like...stand there? Are you crazy?" Nate asked. "Nate I didn't hit him OK, I know you don't believe me, but check out his jeans. The only way his jeans would have ripped were on the sharp metallic spine on the first step. His jeans are as good as new, because I didn't tear them, I didn't lay a_ hand _on him" Miller said.

"Bullshit...what about the blood?" Nate asked. "Nate...Nick's gotta tuck you in for that bed-time story, so I'm gonna go" Miller said getting in his car and Nate shut the door. He didn't want to believe Miller. He was an idiot, but...what if he was right? Before Nate knew it he was running up the stairs into Nick's room. He took a bunch of Nick's jeans out of the wardrobe and put the on the bed. He had to find the ones that his brother wore to the party. This was Carlos's celebration, so Nick didn't wear anything too expensive. He turned some jeans inside out looking to see if they were the right ones.

They weren't but the next pair looked like the "Carlos Party trousers" He held them up as he heard Nick's door open. "What's going on?" Nick asked covered in sweat. "I...ummm...want to umm...see your jeans from the party...I think umm...Miller should pay for the rip" Nate said. "Nate...don't worry about it" Nick said as he stepped towards him, "just put the jeans down" "I just wanna check" "Nate leave it" Nick said, as his little brother turned the jeans around and began to hold them up. There was only one thing Nick could do.

He was gonna start out playfully at first. He locked his arm underneath his little brother's chin and got him in a lose headlock. "What's the problem?" Nate asked. "Put the jeans down Nate" Nick said as his brother had a firm grip on them. "Stop messing around" Nate said. "Why not ask me?" Nick asked. "I would have shown you" "You can show me now" Nick closed his arm firmly around Nate's neck tightening the grip. "I don't get it. I said my jeans were ripped and you think I'm lying? Why? Let's do this in the morning...OK? I need a shower you know, and _now_ I've gotta clean my room, cause of you. So...I'll let go after three..."

"One"

"Two..."

"Three" Nick looked down as the jeans were on the floor. He let Nate go and his little brother fell on the floor limp.

"Nate?" Nick said as he picked up the jeans and put them at the back of his wardrobe.

Nick turned his little brother over. He'd been a little too hard with the headlock. Without meaning to Nick had cut off his little brother's oxygen supply. Nick had choked Nate out.

* * *

This is a Re-touched version of the song "Think Twice" By EVE 6.

It's based on the fic Mayhem in Stockton, about the Miller/Nick situation and The Carlos/Nick battle for the belt.

* * *

"When all is said, and punched, and bled.

Does he say Fuck, the way that Nick does?

Breathing in, fighting, he'll run, make a sprint,

One fist, he'll hurt, so physical"

* * *

"Think Twice before you touch my fight,

Just 'cause you run it doesn't make it right,

Think twice before you touch my fight

He's a run-around let down, no more"

* * *

"Think twice before you touch my fight

You ran faster than the speed of light

Think twice before you touch my fight

Came to fight...Are you Sure?"

* * *

"He straps, on gloves,

He lost, got cut,

They let, him go,

The world found out,

Nick's sworn enough,

Enough, by now,

Miller has shown

What he's all about"

* * *

"Wait till the day He'll finally see

Carlos is must-run, not must-see,

Rematch in sight, weak, flying knees

He'll cry on the canvas begging please"

* * *

"Think twice before you touch my belt,

I lose the gold, Greg will give me hell

Think twice before you touch my belt,

I'll kick your ass with class, hardcore"

* * *

"Think twice before you touch my belt,

I'm the only champ that you can't accept

Think twice before you touch my belt,

I'll show you rage, push more"

* * *

"Nate aches with trust,

It burns him up,

Nick puts on shows,

This loss stands out,

They've trained enough,

Enough by now,

Nate's future champ

The secret's out"

* * *

"Is it wins that Miller wants,

Is he tired of fighting

The passion's gone? It's tested"

* * *

"When they showed up and Nick was there

Middle finger,up in, the air

They took the yells, but Nick was far from discreet,

And as Nate speaks

Nick's anger drowns"

* * *

"Cause the gloves are off

Carlos can't duck

Nick won't say no

He can't back out

No guts it's tough

Nick stands, won't bow

The fans still scream

"Carlos sold out"

* * *

"Think twice before you touch my guy,

Stick around I'd like to see you try.

Think twice before you touch my guy

You're second best Carlos, keep score"

* * *

"Think twice before you touch my pride

Fuck the judge and let the crowd decide

Think twice before you touch my pride

No marathon Carlos, just war"


	10. Is It A Sin To Win?

A/N: For the Brazilian girls who hated this story so much, they tweeted the story link. Warning: Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes. Thanks for the reviews.

"Just relax Mark...I'll do your training as well today" Miller said. He needed to get his anger out. His friend Mark was facing Kendall Grove tonight, he knew Mark had to relax. Miller was gonna help him do that, but he couldn't do the same himself. He put on boxing gloves pounding the air, then the bag as hard as he could. Nick had a lot to answer for, because of his big mouth Carlos hadn't called him in two weeks. Miller had decided to leave him alone for a while, but now he really wanted answer: Were they off? Or were they on?

With nervous fingers he invited Carlos to see Mark's match against Kendall he got no reply but at least he was the one to make the first move. Half an hour later Mark was passing out bottle water when his phone vibrated. "Cool...Carlos will be at my fight" He said waving his phone in Miller's face. Miller nodded, with a huge fake grin. "Weird...he didn't text you" Mark said. "Yeah...but enough about him, how are you feeling?" Miller asked. "Ready to kick Kendall's ass?" Mark said. Jason nodded and put his hand out. Mark put his hand on top of Miller's. "Team Mark on one, two, three...

_"Team Mark!" _They both shouted as they high-fived each other and went off to get changed.

"Mmmmm...ohhhh...shit" Nate groaned as turned and hit his head on the head-board. "You OK?" Nick asked. "Head hurts" His little brother replied. "You want anything to eat or drink?" Nick asked. Nate shook his head. Nick suggested that his little brother take the day off from training and Nate agreed. The bad thing was that Nate couldn't train because of him, but the good thing about Nate being gone was that Nick could call Miller without having Nate as a distraction. Nick couldn't fight yet he was still banned by the state commission, but he knew he was going to be champion someday. He just had to be patient.

He called Miller feeling guilty, but not know what to say. "Alright?" He asked.

"You told Carlos...about the bite" Miller said. "Why?"

"Carlos fucking stalked me at the gas station and was bringing up stupid shit" Nick told him. "You doing anything tonight?" Nick asked.

"Mark's got the Kendall Grove fight tonight"

"Where?"

"Don't even think about it Nick, I'm telling you nothing...you're not going" Miller said ending the call. He practised boxing with Jake Shields before running back home. He was suspicious when the door was open. He pushed it wider looking around. "Nate?" Nick called out. He could hear the TV and went inside to switch it off only to see Nate sitting on the sofa watching it. "The door was open" Nick said. "Cath was here earlier" Nate said putting a bottle up to his lips. Before Nate could take a sip Nick grabbed the bottle. "Beer?" Nick asked. "On a weekday...you shouldn't" Nick said shaking his head.

"Yeah I can" Nate said. "Nate, don't be like that" Nick said. "Or what, are you gonna put me in a head lock and choke me out?" His little brother asked. "Oh, yeah, you did that" Nick closed the front door and sat down on the sofa. "That's was an accident" Nick told his brother. "Look I'll show you the jeans" Nick said as he got up and went to his room. He took out the jeans and tore them at the bottom with a small pair of scissors. He took back downstairs and put them gently on his brother's lap.

"There" Nick said going to fill up his water bottle. Nate picked them up turning them around. "Why didn't you show me these in the first place?" He asked. Nick shrugged. "Didn't wanna make a big deal out of it" Nick sat on the chair and his little brother sat on the sofa. In awkward silence they watched sports until Nick's phone rang again. It was Louise, she invited him over for a meal and a movie. Nick promised himself that he'd only eat fruit and vegetables over there, he'd didn't want Louise tempting him with pastries and biscuits and the high sugar foods that would slow him down in the morning.

He gave Nate money for a pizza and said he had surprise for him later. He got over to Louise's place and she'd cooked him a Jacket Potato with Cheese and Butter Vegetables, Coleslaw and Cherries. She was getting better. "This looks great" Nick said as put a celery stick into his mouth and crunching down on it. "This is the last time I make you watch The Notebook I promise" Louise said putting the DVD in. "You always say that" Nick said trying not to look pissed off. "Anyway there's something I've gotta ask you" Louise said. Nick hoped the question wasn't serious, like if he was cheating, or if he'd give up fighting.

"We've been getting on...haven't we?" Louise asked.

Was Louise dumping him? Nick nodded putting his fork into the Coleslaw. "It's been going round and round in my head and I should be more like you Nick. I should just come out with how I really feel...lay it out on the table. I've been in situations like this before and I don't wanna beat around the bush. I should say it so you know how I really feel. All these thoughts about me and you are streaming out of my head you know, like when you're trying to make coffee and you take the lever out and the coffee's all over the floor and you're standing there thinking "gee...I just wasted hot coffee, I guess I'm not having breakfast" Louise said.

Nick stared at his girlfriend in total confusion.

"Umm...what did you wanna ask?" Nick asked.

"Oh I didn't ask? Here goes...do you...wanna...want to...how would you like to move it with me?" Louise asked.

"Wow...you look pretty tonight" Nick said unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm always pretty, thanks...do you want to think about it?" Louise asked.

"Ummm...no...no" Nick repeated, with Louise thinking she was being turned down.

"Well...maybe you'll change you mind after you've tried my jacket potato"

"No I mean...yeah...let's move in together" Nick said nodding his head telling himself into would be a good idea. Louise hugged him until his hands were turning blue and wanted to celebrate in her room, but Nick said he still wanted to finish her meal to be polite. Instead of staying the night like last time, he got back to his apartment and got on his computer. Nick had an arena to get to. "You wanna come?" He asked his brother. "Yeah, why not?" Since they were both fighters, they didn't have to pay to get in.

They saw Hughes VS Gracie, Penn VS Edgar and Mark's match was the main event. Nick wanted Mark to know that he was here with Nate. He knew that anywhere Mark went Miller would be near, especially for this fight. Mark came out Wanderlei Silva on one side, Miller on the other. Nick was too busy trying to see Miller that he didn't notice Nate talking to someone. As soon as Mark was getting hugged by his team Nick saw Carlos by his little brother's side but didn't say a word.

Mark was controlling Kendall with his wrestling, beating him in stand-up and was very aggressive in the first round. "Come on Mark...let's go" Nick said loud enough so that Miller could hear him. Miller turned around, but turned quickly to Mark at break-time to give him advice. Mark had more power and strength than Kendall. Kendall had a superhuman reach, but Mark could put a stop to a submission or clench by using his fists. Mark put Miller's advice into action stunning the tall Kendall grove with a right hook and defeating him by TKO in the second round.

"Hell yeah" Miller yelled pumping his fist up in the air. That night was going to be a celebration of cheering and drinking, until Nick and Nate walked into Mark's locker room like they owned it while Mark and his team were celebrating. The room went quiet and everyone looked at Mark. "Hi Nate, what do you want?" Mark asked looking at Nick. "We just wanted to say congrats" Nick said. "We're sorry about your gym" Nate said. Mark nodded and shook Nate's hand. They both left and Mark and Miller and Mark's team went back to celebrating.

They all decided to have one round of drinks because Mark didn't want to go back to his wife smelling of booze. To Miller's relief Carlos came out of nowhere, saying that he was paying for all of the drinks. Carlos sat down next to Mark while Wanderlei started telling the guys how Mark came out with the victory. Carlos got the teams orders and Miller followed him to the counter. "Kinda been waiting for you to call...like a dork" Miller said. "Having fun with that chick that bit you?" Carlos asked. "Haven't seen her since" Miller said. Which was kind of true. He hadn't seen Nick since the bite and the party.

Carlos ordered and stared at Miller accusingly. "She was snuggling into me, I didn't think she was gonna..." Miller stopped as the bartender gave them the tray of drinks. Miller helped Carlos carry them over to the table. After singing congratulations to Mark and tipping drinks over his head Miller was going to drive Mark home and they all had a cheery group hug before Mark and Miller ran out to the car before they could be tempted for more drinks. "Room for one more?" Carlos asked. Miller nodded and Carlos got in the passenger seat.

The night was still young and they ended up taking a de-tour to Miller's house. Miller threw a packet of crisps to Mark, but he politely declined. "Jase, it is OK if I use your shower?" Mark asked. "Why Mark? Why wash away the stench of victory that makes Carlos need a gas mask?...sure buddy" Miller said as Mark walked up stairs leaving Carlos and Miller alone. With Mark upstairs Miller had around half an hour to convince Carlos that he wanted this to work. He went into the kitchen and got out three packets of crisps and made some squash.

"I was an asshole" Miller said, putting the tray of crisps and drinks down. "Are you going to call that girl?" Carlos asked. "No...Carlos, I thought it was gonna be an innocent hug, I didn't think she was gonna go all _Twilight_ on me, no, _Twilight's_ shit..._Buffy_ on me" Miller corrected. "I deserve to get blanked but, I never meant to hurt you...really I didn't" Miller said. Carlos took a sip of Strawberry squash as he nodded and Miller could sense him being drawn in. "I'll make you a deal" Carlos said. "Anything, but strip poker, unless you wanna go solo" "Jase...Nick twisted my mind, made me paranoid. Things can go back to how they were, but let's never talk about Nick again" "Sure Miller said as he leaned in to seal the deal with an unplanned kiss.

"Agree?" Carlos asked pushing him back.

"A million percent" Miller said as Carlos shyly looked at him and Miller realised it was now or never. A second after their lips touched Miller could hear the sound of Mark asking him a question.

"Jase do you want me to...?" Miller leaned away against Carlos and stood up, but Mark was already out the door.

"Mark...shit...Mark, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Jase do I look stupid to you?" Mark asked as he carried his dirty laundry in a heap.

"Mark dump your clothes here" Carlos said creeping out behind Miller.

"It's makes sense, you're both good at waving around dirty laundry" Mark said putting the clothes on the floor.

"Dude don't be like this, I mean we couldn't tell you...everyone would find out" Miller said.

"Mark everything can go back to normal" Carlos said. "You didn't see this, you take a fight break and we'll see you in a couple of days"

"It's all my fault Mark, I should have taken you home ASAP, me and Carlos had to..." Miller began.

"Shut up Okay...both of you. I don't wanna hear it...save it for the next idiot" Mark said turning to walk down the street.

"Shit" Miller whispered watching his friend sit at the bus stop.

"Don't worry about him" Carlos said reassuringly rubbing his back.

"Mark's one of my best friends, how can I not worry about him?" Miller asked.

"There are ways we can keep Mark on our side" Carlos said running his fingers down Miller's back. Everyone's got secrets and all fighters aren't perfect including Mark...Trust me" Carlos said taking Miller by the elbow and turning him back inside Miller's apartment.


	11. MindGames Of The Merciless

A/N: Strong Language, Adult Scenes. B.J.J stands for Brazilian jiu-Jitsu. Thanks for the reviews.

He hated it. He couldn't sleep, each breath in bed awakened a twinge of guilt paralyzing his spine.

"You Okay?" Carlos asked. Miller nodded in the dark, forgetting that Carlos couldn't really see him. "Yeah" He lied. He felt like such a two-faced prick. All this time Mark thought they were training partners, they betrayed him by turning teamwork into something more. He tried to phone Mark, but he wasn't taking any of his calls. Mark was a predictable guy. Miller knew he'd be at the gym at Six setting everything up for the rest of the guys. Mark was so thoughtful and caring, it put Miller to shame, he needed comfort but didn't think Carlos would give it to him-not yet.

Morning gym training was going to be hell. Miller felt fear ooze out of every pore in his body. Mark accepted his help but Miller knew that Mark couldn't look him in the eye. "Let's do drills guys" Mark said as Miller teamed up with Pete sell. Miller kept throwing glances to Mark, but Mark wasn't paying attention, he got on pads with Kyle Kingsbury, enjoyed the circuit work with Danny Downes, and waited until the last fighter had gone to talk to Mark alone. "Let me help you with that" Miller said tugging the mat off the floor.

"I've got this" Mark said picking the mat up single-handedly. "It's it because he's a guy?" Miller asked. Mark shook his head, but stayed silent. "If you saw me making out with some chick you wouldn't be acting like this" Miller said. "Jase I'm not _that_ shallow, and you know I don't care about that" Mark said turning to face his friend for the first time that morning. "As far as I knew, Carlos was..._is _a family guy, like me" Mark said pointing to his chest. "We're all friends okay, and Carlos has a baby...to see you two necking like a couple of teenagers...Jase what are you doing? Have you thought this through?" Mark asked.

Jase pulled the mat back out and asked Mark to sit down. Mark sat down further away from Miller as he could possibly get. "Carlos isn't with his wife anymore" Miller explained. "Really?" Mark asked in disbelief. "Mark...Carlos asked me out, I said yeah...why not?" Miller said shrugging. "You of _all_ people know how much shit I've gone through, I mean, I just wanna have fun" Mark nodded. "Jase I just think you need to stay out of trouble" Mark said. "Carlos is nice, but he's got baggage" Mark told him. "Hasn't everyone?" Miller said.

"It could be worse I guess" Mark said. "At least I didn't find you with Nick Diaz or his little brother Nate" Mark said. "Well now you've mentioned it...Nick Diaz is looking _smoking hot_ these days" Miller said laughing. "Don't do that to me Jase, my heart wouldn't be able to take it" Mark said patting him on the back. With their friendship back on track, Miller asked him if Carlos could come back to train. "No problem" Mark said, knowing it would be awkward, but was prepared to let the whole thing slide for Miller's sake.

"A jiu jitsu contest...with who?" Nick asked. "I mean, I'll think about it you know...yeah...with the name...yeah, I'll keep my cell on...okay" Nick said ending the call. "A fight?" Nate asked. Nick nodded. Things had been a little tense between them since the headlock, but Nate was training and gaining more confidence. His takedown defence was getting better and Nick had been buying him stuff to apologise and giving him money to go out and have fun with Cath and his friends. Nick could tell his little brother was coming around, soon, he'd forget about the whole Miller episode.

"There's some guy who's um...making it known that he wants to fight a Brazilian jiu-Jitsu guy . Soon as I get a name I can look up his umm...stuff" Nick said. "Great" Nate said getting up to go to the store. "Nate wait" Nick said. He dropped the bomb that Louise had asked him to move in and he'd said yes. "You can have this apartment" Nick said. "What? I mean...where are you and me gonna hang out?" Nate asked looking confused. "Gym...Lou won't be at the house all the time" Nick said. "Shit" Nate said running out the door. "Nate!" Nick yelled running after him, but after attempts to call him, Nick let him go.

"So...I sat Mark down and gave him the low-down...I kept it clean" Miller said as he passed Carlos a sandwich. "Thanks...so everything's back to normal?" Carlos asked taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, Mark's great, he just needed some time" Carlos nodded, pleased that Mark wasn't going to blab. The more people who knew, about him and Miller, the more complicated his life would get. "Heard some news today" Carlos said. "Yeah?" Miller said. "It's going around that my old training partner, Braulio Estima, he's calling Brazilian jiu-Jitsu guys out, he wants compete with the best" "Okay" Miller nodded, pretending to pay attention.

"He's a black belt" Carlos began. "Please tell me you didn't put my name forward" Miller said. Miller would fight anyone but he wanted the right preparation. "No...I know that I never wanted to hear his name again, but Braulio's thinking about Nick Diaz" Miller put his sandwich down and stared at Carlos. "Nick? your friend wants to use Nick Diaz as a stepping stone for B.J.J? No offense, but has your pal escaped from a psych ward?" Miller asked.

"Jase you haven't seen Braulio on the floor. This guy can rip your head off" Carlos said. "Nick started out in jiu-Jitsu" Miller said. "Now he's in MMA, don't you think Nick's too well rounded to grapple your friend?" "Have you seen Nick fight in jiu-Jitsu?" Carlos asked. "Well...no-" Miller began. "Well neither have I, but I've seen Braulio. "He's got power and strength and he's clever, Nick hasn't got a chance" " This is MMA, You can't count Nick out" Miller said. "Nick's not as good as everyone thinks he is" Carlos said giving Miller's leg a quick squeeze.

Carlos didn't move his hand away, and Miller began to turn red in embarrassment. They leaned towards each other Carlos leaning over him reaching his hand around Miller's neck. Miller could feel Carlos wonder down his chest and he wondered why Carlos was taking this to the next level. Miller didn't believe for a second that Carlos wanted to. He pushed Carlos's hand away and made a clumsy excuse to get out of there. He wanted to enjoy being in Carlos's company and he was flattered that Carlos was coming on to him, but right now it didn't feel right. They were one step away from arguing and then Carlos turned all "Smooth operator" on him, it was confusing.

To take his mind off of Miller's rejection, Carlos went to see Braulio Estima to see if the rumours were true. Carlos met him at his training camp not far from Mark's gym. "Hey" Carlos said leaning down and shaking Braulio's hand on the mat. He said hello to his training partner and Braulio decided to take Carlos on a little tour, knowing why he was really there. "So you've heard?" He said his hands around his waist. "I didn't wanna talk about it behind your back" Carlos said. " Do You really want to take a shot at MMA?" Carlos asked. Braulio nodded.

At six-foot three and one hundred and ninety pounds, Braulio was made for contact sport. He was extremely successful in Brazilian jiu-Jitsu, he was a second degree black-belt and his house was filled top-to-bottom with his medals, his trophies and certificates. When it came to Brazilian jiu-Jitsu, Braulio was the man to beat. "BJJ and MMA are kinda different" Carlos said. "I've got a great team behind me and I've got MMA guys as well" Braulio explained. "I think I've got what it takes" Carlos nodded. "There's no harm in trying right?" Carlos said as they began to walk to Braulio's break-room.

"Wow, this break-room's huge" Carlos said sitting down. "With fifty sweaty guys in the building we needed big windows" Braulio said. "You want a drink?" Braulio asked. Carlos asked for water and Braulio sat down to ask him the main question he had in his head since Carlos walked through the door. "So Nick Diaz...congrats on your win" Braulio said pointing to Carlos's waist. "So...that bit's true too?" Carlos asked. "You want Nick Diaz as your first MMA guy?" Carlos asked.

"Why not?" Braulio said. "You beat him" "Yeah, but it wasn't easy, I know you can do it Braulio, but, you need a warm up guy...is Nick Diaz the only guy you can find?" Carlos asked. "No, but he's the most famous and I want to get my name out there" Braulio said. "You gonna help me Carlos, like you did in the good old days?" He asked. Carlos nodded. Anything to help his friend out. He stayed with Braulio and worked on pads and did some friendly grappling for a while. It was hard to keep it fun, Braulio always took Brazilian jiu-Jitsu so seriously. Carlos was always going to be the under-dog, he had his jeans on. He thought Braulio was going to aim for a twister, but pulled himself out and stood up when he got a surprise text.

"So you're going?" Miller asked. "We're both going" Carlos said. The text was from Nick's girlfriend Louise. Carlos had forgotten that he exchanged numbers with one of her girlfriends and without Carlos's permission she'd passed his cellphone number on to her. She was inviting him to a house-warming party. She said he could bring a friend and Carlos was taking Miller. Nick was there and he had to prove a point. "Maybe I'll bring my belt along" Carlos said. "Don't I'll only get blamed for it" Miller said.

Carlos said he would get a present for Louise tomorrow. He cooked a meal from the junk in Miller's cupboards and gave him a plate of homemade fishcakes with beans and salad. "Nice... I'll thank you later" Miller said with a suggestive tone that he couldn't stop. "Really? or are you gonna lie and run out the door like earlier?" Carlos said avoiding Miller's splutters of denial. "I saw Braulio today" Carlos said changing the subject. "Yeah? Is his...choice of competitior true?" Miller asked. "Yeah, he's gonna tie Nick in knots" Carlos said. "Can't wait to see it" Carlos said. Miller nodded in silence gently tapping Carlos's knee.

"What's the deal with Braulio?" Miller asked. "Does he wanna fight in MMA or is he just testing the waters?" Miller asked.

"He's a hundred percent into Brazilian jiu-Jitsu" Carlos said. "MMA's never crossed Braulio's mind" Carlos said getting up to get two cans of beer to drink away the guilt of lying.


	12. Piercing Through His Guard

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Thanks for the reviews.

Peer Pressure. Wasn't he too cool for this? Mayhem Miller didn't follow the pack he was leader, the head wolf in sheep's clothing. With a bottle of wine in one hand and his finger crossed on the other he and Carlos made their way to Louise's [well now] Louise's and _Nick's_ flat. Miller wasn't jealous, just bored and found himself rolling his eyes at this pokey little flat that Nick was going to call home. Carlos liked Louise and practically ran over to give her a hug. To Miller's relief Nick wasn't there yet. He hugged Louise briefly and said her apartment was rad.

Miller could sense when Nick finally got home. Everyone could smell him, he stank of sweat. Miller avoided looking at him as he rushed in to get a shower. Miller turned to Carlos and suggested that they should leave but Carlos was having a great time. His team-mates from Team Jackson had showed up and once they got going...Miller knew it was gonna be a long night. He saw Nick finally appear accepting paper cups of alcohol with little brother Nate by his side.

"Nick, make a speech" Louise said pushing him forward, her fingers digging into his back. Nick made a short speech thanking everyone, especially Louise, and told her that hopefully they wouldn't regret this. Miller clapped along with the rest of them, but as the apartment began to get more crowded he noticed Carlos entertaining himself with Shane Carwin and Tom "Kong" Watson. Miller disappeared outside some fresh air. He leaned his head the apartment feeling the bricks tickle the hairs on his neck.

"If you wanna go, you should go now" Nick said. "Carlos is still inside" Miller said. "Fuck Carlos, I mean to see his wife" Nick said. "Nick...we've been through this" "Yeah and you're in fucking denial" Nick said. "How many "Condits" are gonna be in the phonebook?" Miller sighed. Nick was right. Carlos had been cagey and this way, going to see his Ex/wife would close the door on that chapter and Miller would be able to rub it in Nick's face. "I'm gonna tell Nate I'm getting more beer" Nick said going inside and coming back out with his car keys and an A-Z.

"This'll be quick right?" Miller said getting into the car. "We'll be back before Carlos has thought about _running_ after you" Nick said as he started the car. It didn't take them long to get there, and Miller felt a little guilty about creeping out in the night behind Carlos's back. He had to know, he a right to know if Carlos was bull-shitting. "Okay, let do this" Nick said pulling up to Carlos's present or former house and turning off the engine. "Wait, we need to think of a story" Miller said. Nick paused for a fifth of a second. "Got one, come on" He said getting out of the car. He knocked on the door and same woman he saw at the park with Carlos opened the door.

"Hi" Nick said politely. "Umm, Carlos said that he needed his boxing pads and he told us to come back to his place to quickly get them" "Oh, umm...sure come in" She opened the door and let both of them of in. "His training things are in that room" She said pointing to the right. Nick and Miller went inside while she followed them. "So, how long have you and Carlos been together? He's always talked about you, but..." Miller asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Five years altogether, but Carlos has moved out, we're both leading our own lives" She said as Nick got a plastic bag, and put it in his pocket. "He must miss you a lot, you know in this sport...he's gotta miss having you in his corner" Nick said. "He calls me, sometimes I still think..." Have you got the boxing pads?" Miller asked. "Yeah" Nick said patting the bag underneath his jacket. "Thanks" Miller said walking past her, before running to the car as he opened the door. "Thanks" Nick said as Carlos's ex shut the door.

"Asshole!" Miller yelled as Nick got in the car. "What?" Nick asked confused. "_He must miss you a lot" _Miller mimicked. "Did you have to do that in-front of me?" Miller asked. "To get a straight fucking answer...yeah" Nick replied starting the engine. He stopped off to get some beer so that his little brother wouldn't be asking any questions. "He's not divorced" Nick said. "Thank you Einstein" Miller said sulking in silence. They got back to the party and Nick said he'd go in first. He got out the car and Miller didn't know how to approach the subject or what to say to Carlos when he saw him.

He snuck in anyway mingling until Carlos patted him on the shoulder. "Where were you, I was looking for you" He asked. "Around" Miller said. The party was winding to a close and Carlos noticed Miller was quieter than usual. "Wanna get a taxi?" Carlos said. "No um...I didn't drink" Miller said. They got in the car and Miller put the radio on. "Pretty cool party wasn't it?" Carlos asked. "Carlos do you wanna move back with your wife?" Miller asked. "Jase...where did that come from?" Carlos asked. "I've said before, the only time I see my ex, is when I pick up my son" Carlos explained. "Do you wanna go to my lawyer's office? I can call him right now" Carlos said taking out his phone.

"No...no...I'm being an ass" Miller said. "Sorry" "Well there is one way you can...umm...make it up to me" Carlos said looking across the street at a tattoo parlour. "Carlos...come on...I'm not putting myself through the shit-storm of pain with a tattoo just to say sorry" Miller said. "I'm not talking about a tattoo, I like piercings" Carlos said. Miller laughed but pulled over, testing Carlos to see if he'd get one too. They quickly scanned the place to see if it looked clean and Miller went to the counter and asked if he could get a piercing. They gave him a little catalogue, but Miller didn't want any of the normal ones.

"How about the shoulder?" Miller asked. They refused. It wasn't standard procedure for them so he chose a nipple piercing instead. The woman took him to behind a curtain and asked him a few questions. Miller took his T-shirt off, his body was measured and cleaned. He asked for one small bar-bell. Carlos asked if he could come in and Miller said yes, praying that it wouldn't hurt so he wouldn't whimper in front of the person he was doing it for. The woman put the clamp on his nipple. Carlos squirmed as Miller's nipple was pulled out. The woman got the needle ready and told Miller to get himself ready. After the count of three the needle was shoved the through, the barbell was inserted, the caps were screwed on and Miller was the owner of a brand new metallic barbell.

"I can't believe you did that" Carlos said as they left fifteen minutes later. Miller was told how to look after his piercing and how to clean it properly. MMA wasn't the best place to have a piercing so Miller would only keep it in for a couple of days. "We can have a whole lot of fun in two days" Carlos said. They got back to Miller's apartment and Carlos wanted to see Miller's surprise up close and personal. "It itches like hell" Miller said rubbing his arms on his side. "You have to leave it alone" Carlos said. They laid side by side in bed together and Carlos kissed him on the forehead. "Do you regret it?" Carlos asked. Miller pulled his T-shirt up revealing the piercing. "You like it?" Miller asked him. "Yep" Carlos said. "Then no regrets" Miller said.

"Jase...what the frack?" Mark asked when he saw it the next day. "I was giving Carlos shit and got a piercing to prove my manliness" Miller replied. The rest of the guys poked fun at it. Miller was left cheering on the sidelines as he watched his team-mates Akira Corassani Roy Nelson and Mark do the hard work. He boxed on pads, but his nipple was really sensitive and it felt weird rubbing against his T-shirt. He met Carlos after his gym work and Carlos brought a special guest. "This is Braulio Estima" Carlos said. "That black belt I was telling you about" "You must have heard of me" Braulio said offering his hand. Miller hadn't but he pretended he had. "Great to meet you, big fan" He said.

Carlos made the lunch back at Miller's apartment and Miller tried to shy away from the subject, but the question was hanging over his head. "So are you Nick a sure thing?" He asked. _"Jase" _Carlos said slapping Miller's shoulder. "It's in the works" Braulio said. "So...how many contests have you won?" Miller asked. It was the worst question to ask, Braulio had won so many medals and awards that Miller could feel himself falling asleep. Braulio had finished talking about all the medals he'd one in two thousand and seven, when Miller made up the excuse to go running. "I didn't get much work done at the gym" Miller said as he got an old zip up jacket and left Braulio alone to entertain Carlos.

He was running down the street only to see another guy hoodie up running down the street. "Nick?" He called out the figure stopped. Miller crossed the road and it found that Nick was doing some secret exercising of his own. "Congrats...I've just seen your guy" "What the fuck do you mean?" Nick asked. "Well you're doing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu aren't you?" Nick nodded, but felt on edge. He didn't want too many people knowing about, it it was so early and he didn't want the pressure and hype around an event that hadn't been set up yet. "There's rumours going around, do you want the gossip or what?" Miller asked. "Nah...I don't wanna know" Nick said running past him. Miller thought of the only sentence he could say to make Nick stop running.

"Talked to Carlos" Nick stopped and turned, but didn't walk any closer. "A divorce is in the works" "Yeah right" "Nick, he's got legal issues" Miller said. "Yeah, the issue about the legal loophole of his detained dick" Nick snorted. "We sorted stuff out, and...I got a piercing" Miller told him. "He fucks up and you get pierced" Nick said. "Makes sense doesn't it?" Miller said. "Where is it?" Nick asked. Miller pointed to his chest. "I'm not showing it here" Miller said looking around. "You can't go to Louise's place, and Nate's got my apartment" Nick said. "But he's going out later, keep your phone on" Nick said.

Curiosity did tickle Nick's senses as he walked away, he did wanna know who he was facing so he could watch DVD's and tapes, but it didn't matter as long as they met three main requirements. One. It would be better if Nick faced another black belt he couldn't expect to get better if he was facing purple belts and brown belts all the time. Two. His opponent wasn't on any type of steroids, hormone enchancements or performance helping drugs. If someone doped up and got found out, would be a waste and time and energy for everyone. As far as Nick was concerned if his opponent couldn't fight clean, they shouldn't fight at all.

Last but not least Nick's opponent had to be ready to fight at their best. Looking into his opponents eyes and seeing fear, was going to help, but he wanted to be pitted against beasts, warriors with an honest good and fearful reputation. If he was beaten by a person that could give their all, Nick could take the loss like a swift punch and learn from it. He didn't learn anything from the Carlos fight though. Just that Carlos could try out for Olympic sprinting team and would probably win for his country. He closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to imagine what this guy would look like. His mind came up with pictures, then went blank. He relaxed more when out running than he ever did at home with Louise.

Miller jogged around the block and timed himself, it took him an hour and fifty minutes. He showered watched TV with Carlos and Braulio and oversaw Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu mock matches between them. "Time out" Miller said. "Braulio" I think you better get off me before you kill me" Carlos said. Braulio had to go back to his training camp and Carlos offered to drive him back. Miller was in the middle of making himself a ham sandwich with lots of mustard when his phone vibrated. _"10.00" _was all Nick sent. Miller sent him a text thanking him for taking the time to send him that long thorough message.

When Carlos got back, Miller was on the sofa scratching his chest. "Can I have a look at it?" Carlos asked. "Yeah go on" Miller said lifting his T-shirt up. Carlos patted it with his hand, before leaning over to kiss the piercing. This was supposed to be the moment, the sexy seduction part, where Carlos was supposed to make all the the hairs on the back of Miller's hair stand up. The moment when Miller's heart would race and they'd end up making out in a frenzy before Miller tore himself away to lead Carlos to his room, but the opposite happened, when Carlos made a clumsy mistake.

Nuzzling his nose in Miller's skin, instead of touching him like Miller thought he would he bit him instead. "What...what the fuck?" Miller asked pushing him away. "Come on, you know you like it" Carlos said. Miller got up. "Carlos it's a pain in the ass, my T-shirts make it numb and now your using your _teeth_. _Really hot_ Carlos" Miller said as he went to the bathroom and lifted his T-shirt up. Blood was seeping from the wound and he dabbed it with toilet roll before walking to his room to clean it.

"Carlos, can we take a rain-cheque?" Miller asked. "Oh come on Jase I was only having fun, I'll be nice now" Carlos said. "I'm gonna go running in the morning and I've really gotta get some rest now" Miller said. "I can't have you distracting me" Carlos tried to hug him goodbye but Miller reminded him of the piercing and he kissed him on the cheek. Miller didn't understand Carlos sometimes. Maybe that was part of the attraction. He cleaned his wound, changed his bloody T-shirt and watched TV until he drove to Nick's old place.

It didn't look like Nick's old place when Miller stepped inside. Nick went back to watching TV with his feet up on the table eating a bowl fruit. "So let's see it" Nick said looking at his chest. "What? No hello Mill, have a beer" Miller said. "Your driving" Nick said. Miller took his jacket off and lifted his T-shirt up.

"

That's like...the faggiest piercing I've seen" Nick said. "Did it hurt?"

"It hurts a lot more now...Carlos bit it"

"You know, I told you Carlos is as dumb as shit" Nick said changing seats to get a better view. He got up to get himself a beer. "Why did you get it?" Nick asked.

"This is gonna sound lame...I thought it would impress Carlos, I was going on about the wife thing" Miller said getting up to see Nick re-arranging things in his fridge.

"You still keep things here?" Miller asked. "Just the veggies Louise has meat everywhere" Nick said. He left the fridge door open as Miller looked into it. Nick turned Miller around tripping him with a small sweep causing Miller to lean against the fridge door slamming it shut. Miller wasn't able to walk anywhere. Nick stood in front of him nose to nose as if he was posing for a staredown. He pulled Miller's shirt up looking at the piercing for the second time.

"I won't bite it" Nick said. "I sure as hell hope not" Miller said. Nick licked the piercing once. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, it just felt warm as Miller felt his chest become tighter, he relaxed, his nipple tingling from Nick's breath. He could have had this with Carlos until Carlos had decided to go all _JAWS_ on him. As Miller's mind span back to Carlos he could feel Nick's tongue playing with his piercing.

"Nick we can't" Miller said.

"we can" Nick said.

"Bullshit" Miller said pushing Nick away "We're _both_ seeing people" Miller said. He got his Jacket and went outside to his car. Miller was only a few feet away from Nate, but he couldn't see Nick's little brother in the dark.

"You've got Louise, you _moved_ in with her. You can't have it both ways" Miller said.

"Why not?" Nick asked. "_Carlos_ does"

"Keep telling yourself that Nick" Miller said as he started his engine. Nick went inside and didn't hear Nate's key in the lock.

"You okay?" Nate asked. Nick nodded.

" Did umm...Jake come round or something?" Nate asked.

"No" Nick lied. " It's Just me" Nick said. Nate nodded, he wondered if Nick was lying again, but Miller could have come round without going inside the apartment. He assumed that Miller was back to talking trash again and thought about paying Miller or Mark another visit. Nate didn't care if he had to move up in weight, he'd take Miller on if Miller had the guts to accept a fight.


	13. Lucky Patrick's Schtick

A/N: Strong Language, Adult Scenes. I've read a few articles, seen the videos of Mayhem's interview with Ariel Helwani on _The MMA Hour_. This is an Alternate version with Carlos and other fighters involved.

"All part of the show kids"

"You put on a hell of a show" Carlos said.

"Yeah, they want a fucking encore" Miller said. Miller didn't say no to a good film offer and money on the table. He hadn't fought since his kicked Ronaldo Souza's ass and his next fight hadn't been decided. He was getting offers for TV and film and one caught his interest. He auditioned and before he knew it He'd signed up take part in a movie called: "Here comes the boom" Miller's Movie début. He was Playing a dude called "Lucky Patrick Murphy". A fighter by chance from Dorchester Massachusetts. So what if Miller wanted to get into the role, that what all the actors did. He _said _things that Lucky would say, _did_ things that Lucky would do.

Mayhem _became_ Lucky Patrick, if Adam Sandler could make a living from being a funny guy-why couldn't he? He was going to different cities for promotional purposes and people loved it. Ariel Helwani shouldn't have been any different. They'd talked before hand and he thought Everyone knew the score. Lucky Patrick was a tough son of bitch that didn't take any shit and was the life and soul of the party. Ariel would find that out soon enough.

"So excited. To welcome into the SB Nation Studios For the very first time joining us from parts unknown I think, I think that's best to say...Mr Mayhem Miller" Ariel said. That was the first cross on the list, but Miller would test the waters, to see how long Ariel would treat Patrick the way he did Miller, it was all a game. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Miller spun countless jokes about writing and directing the movie, jokes of homelessness, three-ways, riding on jail buses, drinking margaritas with Adam Sandler, cougars, Afghanistan, Stephan Bonnar, checking camera's and getting on tables.

"So what happened? Carlos asked when Miller got in the car. "Lucky Patrick owned" Miller said getting into the car. It was only when he got on his computer he found that that fans and trolls and armchair psychologists, were trying to diagnose him. Saying that he should be on meds, ranting that he was drunk, on drugs, depressed, "acting schizo", or any type of mental illness that their pea sized brains could think of. After a long drive back to his apartment, Carlos watched the video as soon as it was uploaded.

"It wasn't that bad" Carlos said.

"Come on Carlos it wasn't bad at all. I mean, it's method acting, look at all this" Miller said turning his laptop to Carlos to see the comments and hits on the video. "They should lighten up" Miller said scanning down the computer for a positive message from a "Lucky Monkey" somewhere. Why did Ariel try to bait him, Why did he try to lure Mayhem out? Mayhem had left the building and Lucky Patrick was the guest of _The MMA hour._ That's how Miller decided to act and it should have been respected, it was funny witty, and different than the other actors and fighters that came on the show.

"I don't get the big deal" Mayhem said when Mark called him to see what the fuss was about. "Lets have a movie night" Miller asked. After keeping schtum in the gym, Mark sat down with Miller and Carlos to watch Lucky Patrick's interview with Ariel. Mark thought it was pretty funny, until the ending. Miller had swiped Ariel's "fan-boy toys" off his desk and was on the desk himself. "Wow" Mark said. "He knew what he was getting" Miller said. "You gonna return the T-shirt you took?" Mark asked.

"Maybe when Mayhem's returned from the woods" Miller said. "I was selling that movie and Ariel had to turn all _Doctor Phil_ on me " Miller said, leaning towards the laptop and putting the video dial to the beginning. "I said my name was Patrick and he gives me this" Miller pressed play.

_"So what happened to Mayhem? "Can we talk to Mayhem?" _Ariel asked_. _Miller then clicked on to another part. Then another.

_"Mayhem seriously, I appreciate the movie, I appreciate the character, but I want to talk to the real Mayhem. Can we talk?" _Ariel said.

_"I'd love to talk to Mayhem" "I booked Mayhem on this show from like, one-to-two, Lucky Patrick is great maybe I could get you, maybe I could get lucky Patrick from one to one-twenty and then Mayhem could come on...what do you think? " _Ariel asked.

Miller leaned away looking at Mark. "Trying to make me talk about private stuff, that wasn't cool" "Maybe you should calm down first and then call him or send him a tweet" Mark suggested. "No...Lucky Patrick apologies to no-one" Miller said. "I think the piercing's altered my mind" Miller said scratching his chest. Carlos was going out to do some late night training with Braulio and Miller decided to tag along. Braulio's training centre was huge and Miller told him about his movie "Here Comes The Boom" "You gonna see it Braulio?" Miller asked. "Only if you get me free tickets" Braulio said.

Miller had front row seats as Carlos and Braulio tagged hands and began to grapple. Braulio had a lot of power in his legs and upper body. He was able to control Carlos with ease. Could he do the same to Nick? Miller wasn't sure. He put some pads on and did some boxing, he still working out by himself, he decided to keep the piercing in for a little while. It hurt, but there was nothing wrong with a twinge a pain every now and again.

The hand counting the seconds on the clock were speeding past midnight when Nick got the call he'd been waiting for. "Nick, Braulio Estima...he's happy to fight" "Okay...thanks" Nick put the phone on the drawers and got out of bed. "Hun, what are you doing?" Louise asked turning around to face him. "Gotta go...night" Nick said getting up and closing the door. He turned the computer on and typed in "Braulio Estima" This guy was a high acheiver it looked like. Braulio Estima was a Black belt, taught Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu all over the world, and had gold medals coming out of his ass.

He looked like a challenge and that's what Nick wanted. The bad thing was he couldn't call up Miller and ask him for advice or ask about Braulio's gameplan, he'd have to look it up. He didn't get what was Miller was playing at. One minute he was throwing him mixed signals letting Nick bite his neck, the next he was shoving him away and running out to his car faster than Carlos Condit in the octagon. He heard the vibration of his phone and ran in to get it before Louise woke up. It was Nate. "Hey...it's late"Nick said. Whatever his brother had to tell him, he'd rather wait until tomorrow morning.

"Did you see the Ariel thing?" Nate asked. "What?" Nick asked. Nick knew who his little brother was talking about. Ariel Helwani wasn't his favourite interviewer, in fact none of them were, some journalists really sucked and Nick never really had the time for them. There were more important things to do, like train his ass off. "Miller was on there" Nate said. Nick rolled his eyes. "So?" Nick asked. "Well...he went ape-shit, chucking stuff, swearing, getting on the table, he lost his mind" Nate said. "You gotta see it" Nate said. "I'll check it out" Nick lied.

Nick focused on Braulio Estima. He watched his contests and noticed how huge this guy was. He was great at defending takedowns, had an air tight gable grip, and his sweeps looked like they could take trees down instead of people. Braulio didn't look like he was afraid of any submissions. Nick clicked on Braulio using rear-naked chokes, Americanas, and triangle chokes, but Nick wasn't worried, he could defend off all of those submissions and more.

"How you feeling?" Carlos asked. "Great...why wouldn't I be?" Miller asked. "All the internet stuff" "What? Who cares...screw them" Miller said getting on the sofa and taking a large sip of beer, putting his arm around Carlos. "Are you still a fan of Lucky Patrick, Carlos?" Miller asked. "Sure...as long as you don't get on that table" Carlos said pointing. "It'll break" They ate crisps and sandwiches in the lounge before going to Miller's room and watching TV. Clips of the interview came on again and a panel were questioning if Miller was going through a psychotic breakdown epsiode.

"It was a _JOKE!" _Miller shouted. Carlos was about to turn over, but Miller patted his arm. "Leave it" He said gruffly. "Everyone's gonna forget about it, next week...that's just MMA" Carlos said rubbing Miller's shoulder. "Leave it on Carlos, just make me forget about it" Miller asked as Carlos leaned down and kissed Miller's neck blocking Miller's eyesight from the judgemental TV. Half an hour later most of Miller's thoughts were on Carlos, it seemed he and Mark were only people that could see that he was harmless, and idiots on TV weren't gonna spoil his Movie début. He got up to get a glass of water and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the door hatch.

The note said: _"Strikeforce or UFC anytime, anywhere fucker"_

Nick...What was the point? Why would he bother? it was a useless pathetic attempt to get noticed. But Miller was through, he wasn't gonna fight Nick, he wasn't gonna fight anyone right now. If Strikeforce lined someone up, he'd be happy to fight, but he wouldn't bust his ass training at the click of Nick's fingers. No fucking way. He had "Here Comes The Boom" coming out, and all the interviews for that promotion. He wasn't gonna fall into Nick's trap, take his eye off the ball just because Nick wanted revenge. Miller screwed up the note into a little golf ball and threw it on the floor.

Nick should have turned off the computer ages ago, but he was stalling. He'd got out his note pad and wrote down lots of notes on Braulio Estima. He had to get some sleep to train tomorrow morning but he was wide awake. He kept thinking back to his little brother's call about Miller. Did Nick give a fuck about Miller? No. But if he wanted to see Miller "lose his mind" he may as well do it now. When he got back from training Louise wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't wanna see Miller's gurning grinning face, but if people were giving him shit, it might work to Nick's advantage to see Miller making an ass of himself.

Typing "_MMA Hour"_ into the search engine Miller's interview was the first Video that came up. Nick looked at his Braulio Estima notes, then clicked the play button.

* * *

_What...The...Fuck...Was...That...?_


	14. Americana Agenda

A/N: Strong Language. Adult Scenes. Thanks For The Reviews.

Carlos nodded his head to an imaginary song in his mind. All he had to do was stay calm.

Team meeting.

It was a great chance to re-group and talk to his team, but he knew he'd get his ass handed to him on a plate. He'd been training, but not the in way he'd like. Jase had had promotional tours all over place. Carlos was helping him out, taking him to interviews and running errands for him. He couldn't explain that to his coaches so he decided to keep quiet. He shook hands with three of the coaching staff Justin, Trevor and Mike as they sat down to discuss his plans.

"Georges ST Pierre...are you ready?" Trevor asked. Carlos nodded. He wanted to be ready. Georges ST Pierre was seen as the best fighter in the Welterweight division, to some people Georges was the best in the world. Carlos had to prove that he could beat Georges on all levels standing, on the floor, defend his takedowns, and prove that he could take on a competent wrestler. Carlos had faced people that were rated like Georges, but he'd been watching tapes and DVD's of Georges fights for more than a year.

He'd become a Georges ST Pierre fan without knowing it. Carlos had bought UFC 79 with Georges submitting Matt Hughes with an armbar, UFC 83 Georges beating Matt Serra with dangerous knees to get his belt back, and his most recent fight of UFC 129 against Jake Shields ending in a unanimous decision. Carlos was on edge, but he wasn't worried. If he could beat a ferocious Nick Diaz, then he could give George a run for the title. Carlos realised that Georges couldn't underestimate guys. Matt Serra was a huge underdog and he defied critics and did what many men dreamed of doing: he beat Georges in front of a shocked crowd. Carlos wanted to do the same.

"You've been out and about for while, are you training right now?" Justin asked. "Yeah...cardio and weights" Carlos said. The trainers all looked at each other. "You really need to start thinking about Sparring, takedown defence, we'll bring in wrestlers, jiu-Jitsu guys to help you out" Mike said. "I've got Jiu Jitsu guys, can I bring them here?" Carlos asked. "Sure" All of them said. Braulio was going to be first on the list. He went back to Miller's apartment to tell him that he couldn't make his film première.

"What? You helping Braulio?" Miller asked. "Well...he's helping me" Carlos corrected. My team wants me to start training for GSP" Miller nodded. "Oh, well...I'll see you tomorrow" Miller said leaning over to give him a pat on the back. "I'll need you too tomorrow, maybe you can come and visit, help out?" Carlos asked. Miller nodded. Carlos helped Miller pack a bag and wasn't going to be a clingy prick by walking him to the station. He packed a training bag for himself, reading to train with Braulio for GSP, but first his friend wanted the inside scoop on Nick.

Attacking him on the mat Braulio trapped himself in Carlos's guard on purpose, left his arm out for submissions and slid himself into being mounted all with the same question. "What would Nick do?" Nick was the last person that Carlos wanted to talk about. Yes, Nick was talented and a force to be reckoned with, but he was also a trash talking trouble-maker who lived to make Carlos's life difficult. "Look tomorrow my friend Jase, he'll be here and he can tell you about him" Carlos said as an attempt to get Braulio back onto his training page.

Braulio nodded and Carlos got expert training without any hitches of mentions of Nick's name. At the ending of training, he callsed his ex to tell her he was coming over to get new gloves and tape. She sounded confused, but she let him in. "I thought you had gloves" She asked. "How's Owen?" Carlos asked, thinking about his son. "Asleep" She said. She let him in and followed him to his MMA stockroom full of his clothes and fighting equipment. "Let your assistants have the day off?" She asked. "What?" Carlos asked. "Your friends already came round to get gloves for you" She told a surprised Carlos.

"Who? What did they look like?" Carlos asked, she told him and Carlos was stunned. He wasn't going to go to Nick's apartment, he had Louise and he didn't want to cause a scene in-front of her, she seemed too nice to be involved or hear what Carlos had to say. He called Braulio to set up an offer, an offer that Nick's pride wouldn't be able to refuse. Miller came back from his première at one O'Clock in the morning and Carlos was up waiting for him. "How was it?" He asked. "Super-crazy-cool" Miller replied.

"Training good? Ready to kick Georges ass?" Miller asked dumping his rucksack on the floor. "I will be Carlos said. "Braulio wants your expertise, you wanna come tomorrow?" Carlos asked. "Yeah whatever" Miller said as he took his jacket off. "Gonna go in the shower, wanna join?" He asked. Carlos shook his head. "Gotta stay focused...don't tempt me" He said. Miller got in the shower and Carlos controlled himself, mainly because he was so confused. Miller could have been drunk, but Nick? Why? Thinking about Nick and Miller talking to his ex made Carlos's head hurt.

Nick was being cuddled by Louise on the sofa when his cell-phone rang. "Hello, umm...this is Gabe, Braulio's Head coach" The guy said. "How did you get my cell?" Nick asked leaning up. "Jake Shields is a friend of mine" He said. "We wanted to set up a meeting, uh, between you and Braulio, just for a formal announcement and maybe a press conference would you be willing to do it?" Gabe asked. Nick nodded. "Whatever" He said moving away from Louise. "Tomorrow you can come to the gym any-time and meet the guys, they're very friendly and Braulio would really like to meet you" Gabe said. _"Yeah right"_ Nick thought. "Tomorrow morning" Nick said ending the call.

"Who was that?" Louise asked. "Just work?" Nick said getting up. "Do you want me to make you lunch?...I could even come with you" Louise said. "Nah...umm...it's boring stuff" Nick said getting up to go to the fridge. He knew Lou was being sweet and supportive, but he really did want her to back off. Even if he was fighting on the weekend, he wouldn't invite her. Fighting was his job and he wanted to keep parts of his life seperate. He didn't want to tell her that, it would hurt her feelings and she'd give him the silent treatment. He'd had that from Nate after the head-lock and he didn't want it every time he arrived home either.

He knew she was suspicious of him, she served herself up on a plate, with the slow romantic music, lacy lingerie, lifting up his shirt to massage him with body oil, but he couldn't do anything, he had to refuse and that pissed Louise off. He slept on the sofa and watched TV before he fell asleep. If Braulio wanted to grapple him to prove a point in-front of his buddies Nick had to get an early night. He woke up early in the morning, ran around the block, got a shower and packed his training equipment.

He parked the car and walked into see the Head coach. Gabe greeted him with a handshake. "Nick right? Come in, Braulio's with training partners but come on" He beckoned Nick to the training hall to see a bunch of guys tossing each other around on mats. _Amateurs._ "Nick this is Braulio, your match up" Gabe said patting Braulio on the shoulder before leaving them to it. Nick looked him up and down. Braulio was tall and looked strong but that wasn't enough to scare him.

"Hello...umm...Nick?" Braulio said. Nick nodded and they shook hands. "Hi Nick say Hi to my training team" Nick looked around to see Carlos and Miller grappling on mats. Two seconds in, and already too much information. He looked at Braulio, ignoring them but Carlos got up and held his hand out. Nick didn't shake it. "I need to talk to you" Carlos said. "You don't" Nick said. He asked where the locker rooms were and took his trainers off. Carlos followed him. "You saw my ex" Carlos said with his arms crossed. "So?" Nick asked.

"You took Jase with you to try and get a confession out of her. Nick I have nothing to hide. I got the belt, I've got Jase and you're not gonna take either of them away from me understand? Stay away from my family...and Jase" Nick stayed silent putting his bag in the locker. Carlos walked out and Nick sat on the bench waiting until he was sure that Carlos wasn't there. He walked out and Braulio paired him with Miller. Nick glanced at Carlos and Carlos said and did nothing.

Carlos watched the them sprawl on the mat and acted like a professional coaching Jase when he got into difficult spots. "Jase standing guillotine, get out of there" Carlos called out as Miller got out from Nick's arms. They grappled on the floor Nick avoiding Miller's submission attempts as Braulio called time and they had to swap. Nick would have trained with anyone else, but surprise, surprise Braulio had Nick train with Carlos. Nick wasn't gonna go to hard on him.

He'd just found out Nick saw his ex behind his back with his current "whatever" and Carlos was fuming. Nick faked clumsy submission attempts while Miller and Braulio were practising on a nearby mat. He noticed Carlos wasn't exactly into "light practising" Carlos tried to get him in an armbar, and knee lock before pouncing on his arm again for a kimura. Nick pressed his arm forward to take the pressure off, but Carlos used his legs to create a gap and twisted Nick's arm in a bizarre position. Maybe this was a secret move that Carlos only used when he was pissed off. "Get off asshole" Nick said trying to pull his arm away, but Carlos was on his arm like a dog with a bone.

"Tap" Carlos said twisting the arm further. "Fuck you" Nick replied rolling over to give his arm more leverage. "Tap" Carlos said again, Nick stayed silent until Carlos felt his arm being pulled away and an arm hoisting him up by the chest. "That's a move I haven't seen before" Miller said standing up and looking at Carlos kneeling. "I'm gonna get cleaned up" Carlos said as he walked past Miller. "Nice note by the way...very high school" Miller said to a confused Nick as he walked away to catch up with Carlos.

embarrassed Carlos turned away from Miller as he began packing his things.

"What the hell was that about?" Miller asked.

"I know what you did Jase" Carlos said.

"Carlos what I don't know what you're talking about, because this isn't the place for a_ "I know what you did last summer moment" _Miller said.

"You and Nick saw my ex behind my back and were asking her questions" Carlos said. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Carlos asked.

"I wanted to know the truth that's all" Miller said.

"Right, so you thought you'd take _Nick Diaz_ along for the ride" Carlos said. "You know how much he hates my guts, he's _pretending_ to like you" Carlos said.

"Stop freaking out" Miller said sitting down. "Carlos I _trust_ you okay"

"I've spent my free time driving you to premieres, helping you with your new film, stopping my training to help you out and this is the thanks I get?" Miller stayed silent as Nick walked into get his trainers. Nick ignored them and the awkwardness surrounding them like thick smoke caused by the flames of anger that flickered in Carlos's eyes. Carlos left and it gave Nick the time to quickly ask Miller about his behaviour lately.

"Weird interview" Nick said talking about Miller's interview with Ariel on _The MMA Hour._

"I was in character Nick, you know like _you _get into before a fight night" Miller said.

"You went psycho" Nick said grabbing his rucksack.

"Not psycho enough to put notes through people's doors" Miller attacked.

"You know I didn't" Nick said. "What did it say anyway?"

"Strikeforce or UFC anytime, anywhere fucker? Sure sounds like you" Miller said.

"Whatever" Nick said pulling his rucksack over his shoulder and leaving Miller there. He thanked Braulio and Gabe for having him over and made a pit-stop to his little brother's apartment to see what kind of games Nate was playing. Bottled water in tired hands, he asked his brother if he'd he sent that note through Miller's door.

"He asked for it" Nate said. "If he wants to fight, I can bring it to him, he's shitty fighter anyway"

"Nate...stay out of this" Nick told him.

"Miller gets away with so much shit you know" Nate told him. "He's laughing at us"

"Come on, you saw that interview you know, he went bat-shit crazy" Nick said.

"What if it's an act?" Nate asked. "At Carlos's party you should of let me knock him out. Would have knocked some sense into him" Nate said.

Nate this ain't your battle Okay? It's mine. You've just gotta train your ass off until your next fight. Stay away from Miller. Don't think about that loser. He's a has-been, he's not worth it, you know. If anyone's gonna fuck with him, it's gonna be me" Nick said. Miller told Carlos to meet him at his apartment and decided to tell Carlos he was going to help him train to make up for what Nick got him into. He made Carlos a grilled cheese sandwich and explained that he'd never go behind his back again. "I've got two more days of shows and promotional crap, and then I'll really help you" Miller said.

Miller felt that all was forgiven when Carlos leaned on his shoulder and ran his hand through his hair.

"GSP...Champion...tough guy...How can I beat him?" Carlos asked.

"Talk to a guy he's faced" Miller suggested, leaving one secret out.

"You're right I need to find one who's survived Georges...you're so smart" Carlos said kissing the bridge of Miller's nose. Miller was surprised his nose wasn't getting longer. He'd conveniently forgotten to mention that he'd faced Georges ST Pierre in the past and lost. After the all the trash Carlos had hurled at him earlier, Miller didn't need Carlos knowing that he'd tried to take Georges ST Pierre on at event UFC 152 and had failed...miserably.


	15. Slaughter-Gate

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Thanks for the reviews. A.S you're right, getting the characters right is difficult. I watch interviews with all of them, it's easier to write for Nick and Nate when they're apart, talking to other characters. Miller's a challenge because he's really wacky and out-going. In interviews he's never serious and this fic puts him in serious/awkward situations.

"That's right Carlos, one two, one two, drive that combo hard" See, it was easy playing the devoted partner, helping Carlos like he said he would except they were in bed. Carlos had him mounted and was attacking him with fake strikes. Now wasn't the time to bring up you-know-what. Miller didn't want Carlos feeling guilty or put under any pressure and he didn't want Carlos to think that he only thought about one thing. He would wait until the GSP battle was over then comfort his loss by taking their "thing" to the next level.

"Carlos step forward why are you stalling?" Miller asked when Carlos was being cautious with Keith Jardine in real training. "Come on Carlos, let's go" Carlos didn't want to tire himself out, after half an hour of gentle sparring later, Carlos had a proposition for Miller when he got on the treadmill. "I've got Owen this weekend" Carlos said. "Cool, I'll see you Monday then" Miller said missing the point. "Well, I was gonna take him to the park and watch his favourite kid shows, before taking him to his grandmother's" Carlos said. "You wanna...see him?" Carlos asked.

Miller's brain spun, thinking about a reasonable excuse that didn't sound fake. "I got a call from a radio show that want to do a "Here Comes The Boom" Interview" Miller lied. "I can cancel..." Carlos ran on the treadmill shaking his head. "No no...you go...you're helping me train...that's more than enough" Carlos said breathing heavily as Miller counted his break-time down.

"So...why turn him down?" Mark asked. Miller went back to Reigns Gym, when Carlos's training partners had brought down the big guns. Wrestling champions, top boxers and Miller felt out of place so he made up an excuse and left. "It's new being with Carlos alone...I don't wanna deal with his kid as well" Miller said. "If you and Carlos wanna be serious, you're gonna have to deal with his kid sooner or later" Mark said.

"I just wanna keep it private, I don't wanna have a Sunday roast with Carlos's family tree" Miller admitted. "It's a little early for that" Mark nodded. "It's not early enough for you to take that thing out" Mark said pointing to the piercing. "It's time you did some real training Jase" Mark said. At home he took it out without any pain. He didn't know why he'd kept it in for so long. The first few days were hell. When the piercing burned against his skin all Miller could think about were Carlos's and Nick's reactions to the piercing, it was strange.

"Babe, I got something special for you" Louise said, putting a plastic bag down on the table, when Nick came back from training. "mmmm..." Nick said opening the bag cautiously. He pulled out the packaging to reveal already opened veggie meat. "Thanks" He said. "I had a taste, I might turn veggie...like you" Nick nodded and when to the bathroom to get a shower. It was sweet of Lou, but there's no way she could change her diet, just to impress him, shit like that never worked.

The first slice he ate was weird. He tore a strip of it, and chewed it for a while. "Lou...are you umm...sure it's veggie?" He asked. Louise nodded and brought him the packet, he ate the slice without another word and listened to Louise promises to make him a veggie meat casserole. Braulio Estima was around the corner and he was grappling with black belts every day. It was tiresome but practise made perfect. He'd look at his phone every now and again thinking about texting Miller.

Miller was a loudmouth asshole a majority of the time, but he was also a black-belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Nick always talked himself out of texting or calling. When Miller was around, fighting was the last thing Nick thought about. Unnecessary shit would come out and Nick would regret it. He kept his mind and his hands away from Miller's number. On Veggie Casserole day Louise had invited Nate and Cath over.

Nate was asking questions about Braulio Estima while Louise placed the veggie casserole onto plates. "Top guy, but I'm ready" Nick said. Nate stuck his fork into the mash potato. It tasted nice and buttery and fluffy, but had concerns when it came to the veggie meat. When Cath asked for more salt and pepper, Nate brought the veggie meat up to Nick. "You sure this is veg stuff?" His little brother asked.

"Well she's been feeding me this all week" Nick said. He tasted it again and realised his brother was right, something fishy was going on with Louise's veggie meat. "You know who we should take this to" Nick said when Louise came back. "Dan Henderson...he's like a hardcore veggie, he'll love this" Said Nick. "Yeah, I mean you don't wanna mess around with his food" Nate said. did you see what he did to the guy that gave him fish.. you know I think he knocked him out" Nate said teasing her.

"No! Don't send it to Dale or Dan or whatever his name is...it's real meat Okay" Louise said. Nate pushed his plate away and Nick got his brother a bottle water. "You feel sick?" Nick asked. Nate shook his head. After Nate volunteered to drag Nick off to get _real_ veggie food, Nick gave Nate some cash and told him to get something for himself only, while he spoke to Louise. He looked around in the fridge for the meat pack she'd first brought to him.

"You lied" Nick said, slapping the real meat on the table. Louise had been clever about it, she'd put it in a veggie meat packet and told him she'd had some as an explanation for why it was open. "Nick don't be mad, it's just...you keep veggie meat at yours and sometimes I don't see you as much, and thought if I could get you eating the real thing...you might quit that veggie stuff and we could spend more time together" Louise explained. "The veggie stuff's horrible"

"Lou I don't want you lying to Nate, saying you'll cook "this" and then giving him "that" Nick said pointing to the meat. " You know Nate's smart, and I don't think he'll eat your stuff anymore" Nick told her. "Nate can't trust you" Nick said getting up and hugging her while staying as far away from her as he possibly could. "He'll forgive me, but..._you_ trust me right?" Louise asked. "I'm going out" Nick said going into his room to get his training gear.

"Nick wait, _we_ can go out, anywhere you want...veggie things...I'll pay" Said Louise following him to the door but being vocally answered by a door slam. He went further out than he usually would. He didn't want Louise going to his local gym and making a fuss. Reigns training centre was open. Mark would be okay with it after he and his brother apologised. It looked empty. Nick put on boxing gloves and went to the nearest punching bag.

Letting out steam, he pounded the bag with jabs and upper cuts unable to hear the creak of the break-room door. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Miller said walking out in shorts and a long-sleeved T-shirt. "What ya doing?" Miller asked. "Riding a horse, what the fuck does it look like?" Nick said punching the bag harder. "Here let me keep it steady" Miller said holding the punching bag, but was jolted by the force of Nick's punches.

Nick aligned his punches with Miller's face to try to freak him out and more importantly to test himself. "Hey Nick stay away from the face. One hit to my face, my _Calvin Klein _deal is off" Miller said. Nick punched for around twenty minutes before Miller got him water. "I'm gonna use my psychic powers here and guess that you're angry" Miller said as he slid a mat out. Nick chose to sit on the boxing ring edge looking down on him.

"Lou gave Nate real meat, but said it was veggie stuff, it's so fucked up you know...how could she do that?" He asked. "Lou feed you meat too?" Miller asked. Nick nodded. "She lied to my brother's face...not cool" Nick said getting in the ring and throwing fake jabs. Miller set up a circuit and let Nick go first with weights, push-ups, squats, star-jumps, and jump-rope. Nick made it look so easy. Nick stopped abruptly looking at the clock Mark had hung on the wall. "Should go...talk to her" Nick said walking to get his bag.

"Don't give her the easy way out Nick, stick to the PPP"

"The what?" Nick asked confused.

"The Penis Pentagon Principles. Listen and learn dude. There are Five things, Five pieces of a guy's property that a chick can never, ever fuck with:

"One: A guy's hair"

"Two: A guy's cellphone"

"Three: A guy's friends"

"Four: A guy's credit or debit card. Last but not least the final Principle..."

"Five: A guy's diet" Miller said.

"What? Piercings are off the list?" Nick said. "Nick I think hell's frozen over, did you just make a joke?" Miller asked. "Carlos _is_ a joke" Nick corrected. "He's not here hiding" Miller said. "I'm kinda avoiding him actually...he wanted me to meet his family and I was like..." Miller's voice trailed off as Nick interrupted him. "I don't care" Nick said grabbing his rucksack and forgetting his gloves. The next day Miller decided to drop them off, but he took the U-turn to Nick's old apartment. Too lazy to go back, he decided to face Nate and ask him to pass them on.

"Yeah?" Nate said annoyed to see Miller's face at the door. "Umm...these are your brothers. He was training with Braulio and he left them" Miller lied. "K" Nate said snatching the gloves. Nick would be back from jogging in a minute and Nate wanted his brother to know that he could handle Miller without losing his cool.

"A thank you would be nice"

"I don't thank crazy losers who jump on tables" Nate said.

"It's funny you say _loser _Nate because didn't you lose your last fight? In fact have you got Rory MacDonald's number? I'll gladly pay him to kick your ass..._again_" Miller said.

"Get home Mill, back to those meds and happy pills...like my note?" Nate asked. Miller looked up with alert.

"You wanna fight me Nate?" Miller said with a laugh. "You'll need a vaccine shot, for...let's see... fleas, rabies, worms, I don't know what I'll catch" Miller said.

"Must have been the only note you've had in a while. After the lucky Patrick shit, your parents must have changed their number" Nate said.

"Nate I worry about you, really...you've been living off your brother's name for so long, it's gotta be hard always being second best. I mean without Nick they'd be a trailer crawling with druggies and kid's diapers with your name on it" Miller said.

"You're stepping up to me right now...fuck it, let's go" Nate said.

Nick got back from his jog to see his little brother pummeling Miller with his fists. "Nate get off him!" Nick yelled picking him up. "Let go of me" Nate said. Nick picked him up and gently put him on the ground. "It was his fault" Nate said pointing at him. "He was talking shit" Nate said. Nick looked at the blood on his little brother's hands and realised his brother wasn't hurt. Miller's nose was bleeding and right cheek was swelling. Nick paused stepping away from him.

"Why...are you always starting shit?" Nick asked shaking his head at Miller.

"I'm changing The Three P's to "Patronizing Paralysing Pain" Miller said getting up off the floor.

"Fuck off" Nate yelled. Nick pushed his little brother back and told him to go inside before people started coming out. Miller felt the side of his cheek, but it was numb. Nick looked at Miller's bloodied face one more time before going inside. Carlos's family would be easier to handle than Nick's, but then again Miller hadn't made a effort with Nate, they'd rubbed each other up the wrong way. Miller went to gym practise, only to be dragged in by Mark to the bathroom when he saw his face.

"Shit Jase you're getting into fights outside of the octagon?" Mark asked.

"There's nothing wrong with a freshly made ass-kicking in the morning" Miller said. He stood in-front of the mirror trying to stop the blood-flow pouring from his nose.

"Mark you can't tell Carlos okay...he'll hit the roof and it's the last thing he needs..." Miller began.

"Can't tell Carlos what?" Carlos asked as he pushed the door open to see Miller's face bruised by fists and bleeding in agony.


	16. Rear Naked Hoax

A/N: CazB, where's the devotion to Daddy gone? Thanks for the review. Strong Language, Adult scenes. The character "Addison De-Witt" is The Addison from the film "All About Eve"

An old habit, both of them in the bathroom. Nick leaning over his little brother as Nate washed Miller's blood off his hands. "Prick" Nate muttered as the blood dirtied the sink and slithered down the drain. "What the fuck happened?" Nick asked. "Talking shit...he was" Nate replied. "You should have let it go, what if he calls the police?" Nick asked. "Like he would" Nate snorted. Nick knew that his little brother was right. Miller wasn't the type to snitch, but Miller's interview on _The MMA Hour _proved that Miller was wild and mysterious, and Nick didn't know what to expect.

"Jase if you don't call the police, I'll call them for you" Carlos said. "Carlos I'm not saying anything, we both took chunks out of each other" Miller told him. "Carlos...calm down" Mark warned. "Mark talk some sense into him, please" Carlos asked. Carlos had been trying to convince Miller to call the police on Nate, but Miller was keeping his mouth shut. He didn't want the police involved in something that he could handle himself, he didn't need another MMA headline on the TV that made him look like a punk that couldn't fight his own battles.

Miller drove Carlos back to his place and turned the TV on as Carlos sat on his lap. "Why won't you listen to me?" Carlos asked. "Nate and his asshole brother can't get away with this" Carlos said. "Nick had nothing to do with it" Miller said leaning back on the sofa. "Knowing Nick, he probably told Nate to do it" Carlos replied. "Shit, look at your nose" Carlos said placing his fingers on Miller's forehead. "You can kiss it better if you want...don't bite it though" "Yeah, Yeah" Carlos said kissing his forehead. Miller had enough energy to have fun with Carlos there and then but Carlos's cell-phone had other ideas.

"It's Braulio, I've gotta go...call the police" Carlos said. "Stop being so romantic" Miller teased and Carlos lightly hugged him and left. Mark came around to check up on him and bring round cookies that his kids had made for him. "Does that mean I've gotta give them pocket money now?" Miller asked biting into one biscuit. He reached into his wallet to get change for Mark's kids, but Mark refused. "Jase I'm not taking cash from you...what really happened?" Mark asked. Miller kept the story short and sweet and put the blame on both sides so Mark wouldn't give him Carlos's "call the cops speech".

Miller showered in the evening, wacked an ice-pack on his cheek and sat down to watch DVD'S on the sofa. He heard a tap on the door and groaned as soon as he got up. "Coming" He croaked. He opened the door and Nick rushed past him to sit on his sofa. Miller closed the door and joined Nick in the living room grabbing his bag of ice. Nick got up as Miller sat down pacing back and forth.

"You know why I'm here" Nick said.

"I sure do...a pity fuck? This early Nick?"

"Be fucking serious with me" Nick said. "You calling the police or what?"

"As much as I wanna see little Nathie share a cell with a guy who's in jail for biting off another dude's dick, I don't have the patience okay? None of us want all of this brought up, my new film's out and I don't need the bull-piss of the media laughing at me" Miller said. "So...you Okay?" Nick asked, relived that Miller wasn't going to take this any further and his little brother was home and dry.

"Now you know Nate's not gonna be in an episode of "Cops" you can go now" Miller said turning away from him to watch TV. "Got Braulio coming up" Nick said going to the fridge and getting one beer. He placed it in-front of Miller and Miller grunted and acted like it was wasn't there. "Who do you think's gonna win?" Nick asked. "Braulio or me?" "Braulio" Miller said without thinking. Sure he figured Nick would hand Braulio's ass to him on a plate, but he'd never tell Nick that.

"You wanna bet on that?" Nick asked. Miller leaned forward tenderly touching Nick's offer of his beer bottle trying to tell if Nick was joking. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. Nick leaned back on the chair until he hunched himself up into the seat with his trainers on. "If I win...you become a Vegan, for a week or a month or whatever" Nick said. Miller nodded. "If you lose...from that day so forth, you'll be Christened as a Mayhem Monkey" Miller said. "What the fuck is that?" Nick asked.

"You know...be my number one fan" Miller said. "You don't make bets very fucking often do you?" Nick asked. "Shake on it?" Miller asked holding out his hand. "Nah" Nick said getting up. He left to do more "Home training" downstairs while Louise was asleep. Carlos got to Miller's pretty late. He was dripping of sweat and was bruised above his hair-line. "You got beaten up too?" Miller asked. "All Braulio, I'm telling you Jase, Nick Diaz better watch out, that kid's ready" Carlos said, taking his jacket off.

On the day of the Brazilian jiu-Jitsu contest Nick practised with his little brother early in the morning sprawling and defending takedowns. "Push harder Nate, try to pin me" Nick asked. They did it over and over again. Nate held his clothes while Braulio and Nick both got weighed in. They both weighed in at one hundred and eighty pounds. They trained in-front of the media, answered questions and took their places on the mats. It was pretty packed. Nick could hear Carlos's words of encouragement to Braulio, he could see Miller was also by Carlos's side.

The first round began on different levels. Braulio was getting up to confuse Nick, he was trying to get his head wrapped underneath his armpit, Nick assumed his was going for a headlock or a standing guillotine and avoided it. Braulio was very "hands on" grabbing on Nick's robes and trying to pull him down. Nick gave Braulio the opportunity to show him what he could do but as the round ended Nick was starting to to think Braulio's gameplan was falling to pieces.

The second round was full of sweeps and trips. "Come Braulio, finish him, it's over" Carlos yelled. "Let's go Nick" Nate yelled. Braulio was really going after his legs. Nick couldn't leg him grab hold of him and rotate any part of his lower body. After struggling for while Braulio stepped away. Nick leaned up and Braulio tried to get Nick's back. Nick rolled to the side keeping Braulio's sweaty arms away from his neck. After escaping through his legs, he tried to pull a heel-hook of his own, but Braulio had been practicing for that and much more.

The third round loomed and Nick could see Braulio was getting agitated. Most of Braulio's fights had ended by now and Nick was still standing. "Show him what you've got Nick, come on" Nate said. "Braulio, it's the third round...pace yourself" Carlos said. Nick didn't have time to breathe before Braulio trapped him in his guard on a mission to finish. Nick faked a mistake, got Braulio's head spinning with side control and slipped his arms underneath Braulio's neck. He trapped Braulio's arm and slid sideways on the mat tightening his grip with every twist to the right.

"Shit, the D'Arce choke...you've got it Nick!" Nate yelled. Nick knew his little brother was right, but he didn't know it was over until the referee tapped Nick and told him it was over. Nick let go and felt Braulio's hair slide down his arm. He patted Braulio on the back like he did with all his competitiors. "Good fight" He said. Braulio mumbled, dazed confused and lost. and Nick could see the disappointment in Carlos's face when his friend's loss was announced. Carlos ignored Nick's winner's party and along with Miller pulled Braulio into the changing room and comforted him.

"That was a hell of a war" Carlos said. "You almost had him"

"Did I really get beaten by the D'Arce choke?" Braulio asked.

"Nate "shit for brains" Diaz got it wrong. It was an Anaconda Choke. Nick's arm was over yours Braulio...not under" Miller said while Carlos gave Miller a stare that could freeze water. "After you've seen your fans, you can come back to mine if you want some space" Carlos said. "Yes, yes, thanks" Braulio said. After he Carlos and Miller had signed a few auto-graphs Carlos drove them back to his. Braulio didn't touch the alcohol and stuck to water. Miller was going to go upstairs and wait for Carlos, but Carlos made him stay downstairs as Braulio's local jester, so that Miller could entertain him.

" I Knew it, fucking knew you could do it...you know you're a killer right? No-one wants to fight you"

"Nate it's _one_ fight you know, let's not make it into a big thing" Nick said.

"Big? Nick this is huge...MMA's gonna be ringing your cell off the hook. After you can fight, you can have your pick of anyone" Nate said un-buckling his seat belt as Nick stopped the car.

"Nate...you know...you thought of umm..._talking_ to Miller?" Nick asked.

"Fuck that, come on, we're celebrating" Nate said getting his cell-phone out to tell their friends about Nick's great win.

De-Witt fucking had it, he was ready to shit-stir, it was the only talent he had. Nate Diaz and Miller, who would have thought it? Wrestling around on the floor and pawing at each other like angry kittens. De-witt slid the cigarette under his nose tempted to bite into the naughty, needling, nicotine pitiful pale pleasure stick. He put it back in the drawer and concentrated on the story that could take him to the top. He'd have to get a hot chick at a Diaz hot-spot quickly, or he could interview little Nate Diaz himself. De-Witt recoiled at the thought.

With an innocent click he sent the article to his editor. He knew his boss wouldn't be able to refuse it. "Nick Diaz VS Mayhem" was a popular rivalry, but the flames of curiousity had died out years ago. De-Witt was tired of only making quarters from the ashes of the trash talk. He had one grainy picture of Nate punching Miller, but he added a news grabbing headline that would prove that the Diaz brothers were ready to put the final nail in the coffin of Miller's career. De-Witt couldn't prove it with hard evidence, but he had no qualms about spreading gossip until the truth finally shone through his poisonous ink-typed lies.


	17. Got A Gogoplata Partner?

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

"How is he?" Miller asked.

"How do you think?" Carlos asked. "Poor Braulio, I don't even think he got any sleep last night" Carlos had let Braulio stay the night on the sofa. Miller found out that dirty talk was off the menu quicker than he thought when Carlos started talking about reversals that Braulio could have done. "Braulio could have kimura-ed the arm as soon as he started closing in" Carlos told him. "He could have won as soon as he pulled Nick into his guard, we've gotta be nice to him Jase"

"Nice? Carlos I'm always nice" Miller said wrapping his arm around Carlos's chest. Miller was also nice enough to go through with the bet he lost against Nick. He was ready to turn vegan and was gonna creep downstairs to cook himself one last bacon bagel. But Braulio woke up and Miller ended up making them both coffee instead. "You okay buddy?" Miller asked sitting on the chair opposite him. Braulio nodded. "Getting better" He said. Miller nodded, tempted to make a joke but Carlos would have throttle him.

Himself, and Carlos, they'd both had loses, he could understand how Braulio was feeling. All that training, the late nights and early mornings, cutting yourself off from friends and family, having no social life, or fun. All for that one fight that makes you or breaks you. It goes down the crapper with one mistake, one false alarm, one lousy cut that won't stop gushing. Losing sucked. Miller was pouring out coffee for Braulio when Carlos came downstairs in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Braulio let's go out for a run today" Carlos asked. "We'll go for coffee, I'm paying" Miller leaned next to Carlos as Carlos wondered by the kettle. "Carlos you're in training mode right now" Miller said. "One coffee isn't gonna hurt" Carlos said. "Look at him" Carlos said looking back at Braulio, who was staring at the coffee instead of drinking it. "Good luck with practise" Miller said as he got changed to meet Mark at his own gym. He still looked like shit from little Nate's takedown, but there was no harm in training as long as he didn't get hit for while.

Nick woke up to one of the worse smells he could think of besides Carlos Condit's running sweat: oil. He went downstairs to see if his little brother had burnt anything. He saw Nate turning something in the frying pan. "You need help?" Nick asked. "Nah...this for you" Nate said waiting before scooping the mystery food on a plate. Nick peered at the plate. "Eggs...on toast...Nate" Nick said. "Oh come on...for your win" Nate said putting the plate on the table. "Just this once, but we're sharing" Nick said getting a spare knife and fork out of the drawer while Nate shuffled his chair closer to Nick's plate.

Nick allowed himself to have eggs every now and again, but tried to keep away from dairy because he was training constantly and working with students. He was thinking of the nearest vegan place to get stuff for Miller. He knew Miller wouldn't have the first idea of vegan stores or where to find them. Nick thought about the look on Miller's face as he emptied the bag of vegan food and imagined Miller living without ham-burgers or steaks for a whole month.

"You thinking about what I said?" Nate asked. Nick nodded, but wasn't sure what Nate meant. "MMA needs you back" Nate said getting up as he heard the post being slipped through the door. Nick seperated the yolk and the egg whites with his fork, Nate could have the yolk, his little brother always burned breakfast calories off with a snap of the fingers. "Shit..." Nate said. Nick followed his little brother's voice to the hall-way and found Nate in shock with their local paper in his hands.

"What?" Nick asked.

Miller was taking guys down on mats enjoying the blood flow to his biceps, when he heard his phone vibrating. A couple of texts from Nick. That was weird. Nick had never been the chatty texting type. _"What the fuck?"_ One of his texts read. Miller went outside to call him and they arranged to meet after Miller had finished training. It didn't stop Nick from driving over to Miller's gym after he'd taken Nate to his training camp. Mark smiled a hello and Nick nodded with a straight face back. "Would you like a water, tea coffee?" Mark asked. "One of the guys brought a pizza" Nick shook his head. Ummm...no" He said as Mark left them to it, making up an excuse to go to the store.

"Polite Mark, you never offer me any food" Miller said waving. As soon as the door was closed Nick tossed a small bag at Miller. "Vegan stuff" He said. "You still want me to go through with that?" Miller asked. Before he could open the door of vegan paradise or hell Nick threw what Miller thought was a folded piece of paper at him. He moved towards it and saw it was a newspaper. Miller bent down, picked it up and read the headline: "_Diaz VS Mayhem: Has Brotherly Hate gone too far?" _"What the hell is this?" Miller asked.

He opened it to see a picture of two people doing something, but he couldn't be sure what. "I can barely see anything" Miller said. "Sort it out" Nick said. "Umm...how?" Miller asked. "Back-track asshole" Nick said. "Wait a second, you think all this is from me?" Miller said holding up the paper. "It wasn't my brother" Nick said with an obvious tone to his voice. "Clear your shit up" Nick said. "Why the hell would I stay away from cops, only to go to the press?" Miller asked. "Dunno, you pull weird shit like this all the time. I don't want reporters stalking my brother. This head-line shit ends now" Nick said walking away.

Miller didn't have a clue how Nate's attack on him got in the papers. He didn't see anyone out there and he'd been too focused on Carlos and Braulio to tell anyone apart from his close friends. He turned to the main story and found that most of it was made up bull-shit. The newspaper said that Miller had been teasing Nate for months about his brother. Miller had followed him looking for a fight and little Nate had tried to resist until Miller had thrown the first strike. "Wow, great story telling" Miller muttered to himself coming to the end of the page.

_"Words and picture courtesy of Addison De-witt" _That was it, he had to find this guy and make him promise that this was just a fluke, a mistake, a one time thing. Like Nick and Miller had been at one point. When Carlos got back from training he was puzzled to see all of the vegan food in the cupboards and the fridge. "Have you got a fight?" Carlos asked. "No...I just wanted to try something new" Miller said wondering if Carlos could cook that stuff better than he could, but he'd try to cook the vegan food for himself so he could say to Nick that he'd made his first vegan meal from scratch.

He looked up Addison De-witt's workplace on the net and after hanging out with Carlos, and Braulio, he drove there when Carlos went back to the gym to do extra training. De-witt's offices were snazzy. The receptionist was pissed that he didn't make an appointment, but when she told De-witt who was there, he cancelled all his other appointments. Miller sat down reading a style magazine with Megan fox on the cover. He thought about getting a coffee before De-witt's PA come out and invited him in. She scooted off and Miller couldn't help but look at her firm ass as she walked past.

"I take it you're not here to just ogle shamelessly at my PA's" De-witt said. Miller looked up to see a man in his late thirties, early forties with his hair parted and slicked back. His clothes looked expensive and Miller could sense a used car salesman essence about him. "I take it you're Addison De-Twit" Miller said as De-witt smiled with clenched teeth. "De-witt, De-twit is a common mistake" De-witt said. "I'm sure it is" Miller nodded. "That article about me and Nate Diaz, it was nothing, let it go" Miller warned. Addison shook his head. "Do you know how many reporters are looking for a headline like mine?" He asked.

"There _is_ no story, and any reporter that gets too close is gonna have a bad day" Miller said.

"Did you have a bad day when Nate Diaz attacked you out of spite?" Addison asked.

"No fucking comment, and that's not what you say in your rag of filth" Miller said tossing the paper in-front of him.

"Mr Miller now the story's out there, this could play out forever... until you chose to submit something better for me" Addison said.

"You fucking reporters" Miller said sitting down. You're like wagon hopping blood thirsty fans. Fan-pires. It's pathetic. When I was at the top of MMA all you guys did were lick my ass and follow me around. Then I lost...and I lost again. When the shit really hits the fan, fans reporters, they are never there. They're getting hammered at the bar bitching about you. They're not there after your loss, stitching your forehead back together or icing your swollen legs" Miller said. Addison watched Miller silently.

"They're not there when you feel so down that just wanna get drunk, but you can't get drunk_. _If you get drunk you could miss _that _call" Miller continued. "The call from your boss saying that they can find better, saying that you're not good enough. The reporters and the fans don't watch you stay up all night, torturing yourself over and over again. The mistakes playing in your head like they're stuck on pause. You want someone or anyone to tell you that you can fight again, but the silence empties all the negative shit into your head. You can't get it out. you can't go to sleep. You turn on the TV and the people that you _thought_ you knew, thought that you could trust, are laughing back at you" Miller paused, getting up.

"De-Twit, do whatever the fuck you want. Print shit, make up shit, I don't _give _a shit" Miller said. He walked out leaving De-witt cautious but confident about what he was going to do next. Miller came back the "Style Magazine" in his hand.

"By the way...Megan Fox is _so_ five years ago" Miller said chucking the magazine on the floor. To his relief Nick didn't call. Miller wouldn't have known what to say to him if he did. He got out his first Nick-bought Vegan packet of vegetables and made an odd veggie fruit salad combo. "Very healthy" Carlos's said when he came through the door with Braulio. "How was coffee and training?" Miller asked. "Great...we've seen the paper" Carlos said pulling De-witt's daily fail paper out of his ruck-sack.

"Is that you on the ground?" Braulio asked pointing. "Nate Diaz is a pip-squeak" Braulio said. "How could you let him dominate you?" Miller was going to ask the same question to Braulio about Nick, but with Carlos around, he didn't dare. After Carlos changed the subject to his Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu mistakes in practise, Miller was laughing at a Carlos's scissors hook as a white white-belt when he went to get the door. Low and behold, it was Addison De-twit, shivering from the cold in a trench coat that reached his knees.

"Hello Mr Miller, sorry to impose on you this late, but I've been thinking about you tonight" Addison said.

"Really? Dick in one hand and a Mayhem T-shirt in the other, you _dirty_ dog"

"Not quite" Addison said, trying to peek inside Miller's place.

"What's the next story De-Twit?" Miller asked. "Headline: _The Nate Diaz Decapitation?"_ Did Nate knock my head off, Is my brain in the Diaz brother's freezer?" Miller asked.

"I'm not here to discuss the Diaz brothers. I'd be willing to shut the story down, for good, but as I said before-hand, I want something as shockingly spectacular in return" Addison told him.

"What?" Miller asked, ready to tell Nick this De-Twit drama was over.

"_You_" Addison said nodding as Miller looked back into his apartment hearing the voices of Carlos and Braulio. Miller couldn't bring himself to look at the contagious sleaze festering in Addison's eyes.


	18. Inverted Icon Injustice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. CazB, Addison's going to get worse. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

Miller was the first to admit, that he never thought it would have ended the way it did. After Addison's visit, he met him the next morning at his office. Meeting him at home was too personal, too weird. Addison was ready to make Miller a favourite of the media, put his name out there in a positive light. God knows he needed the good press. The first thing Addison did was spread the news of Miller's film "Here Comes The Boom" The articles cleared up the weirdness of "_The MMA Hour"_ interview that Miller had with Ariel.

"This is a rough draft" Addison said giving him a one spread-sheet draft. Miller quickly scanned over it. "Looks good" Miller said. His fans were tweeting him saying that he was great in the film "Here Comes The Boom" or they were reading reviews and were tempted to go and see it. Addison ran a blog on his website and within the next week more reviews from newspapers and film critics were praising Miller for his fighting performance. Some of them were making excuses for his interview with Ariel in "_The MMA hour" _and were telling readers that it was just "Typical Mayhem"

At this rate he'd have two careers to choose from, but fighting was always going to be his first priority. He called up Addison to thank him. Addison had his phone balancing between his chin and ear listening to Miller's words of gratitude. "Well uhh...stay tuned for the " Scorching Hot" article in two weeks time" Addison told him. "I'll keep my eyes open for it" Miller said as he ended the call. Of course Addison had an ulterior motive. His next assignment was about current champions and he was thinking about writing a piece on The new Interim Welterweight Champion, and Miller's friend Carlos Condit.

Miller had gone public about how close they were and Addison invited Miller out to a café to discuss Miller's opinion on Carlos Condit's career. He ordered them both coffees and asked Miller if he wanted any food. "The cheesecake's sublime may I add" Addison said. "Nah...I've gotta watch my figure" Miller said sipping his coffee. "So The champ Carlos Condit ...what do you want to know?" Miller asked. "Shouldn't you be interviewing him?" "I want this to be a surprise" Addison said. "Do you think Carlos is the best champion now in the UFC?" Addison asked.

"Watch him fight, you tell me" Miller said. "Carlos is awesome, there's no other fighter that deserves a cool article" Miller said. They talked for a while with Addison jotting down notes every now and again. Miller had to leave and after drinking the rest of Miller's coffee he went home to type up a controversial Carlos Condit article. Miller was dividing his time between gym time with Mark and training with Carlos and Braulio at Team Jackson's camp. It was hard, but he wanted to help Carlos out. He was messing around on the mats with Mark one morning when Carlos called him up and told him in no uncertain terms that he didn't want Miller anywhere near his gym or his team-mates.

Miller didn't want to cause a scene. He respected his wishes and Carlos texted him to get the newspaper. Miller brought it and went back to the gym to show Mark. Addison's new "surprise" was the opposite of complimentary towards Carlos, as a person or to his career. **_"Carlos Condit: From "Natural Born Killer" to "Running Cowardly Belt Baby-Sitter" Mayhem Miller reveals all to Addison De-witt"_** "Please tell me this is made up" Mark said going to the sink to re-fill their bottles. "As-if I'd talk shit Mark, Yeah I went out for coffee with him, but it's just the same bull-shit Addison style. First it was me and Nate, now it's Carlos" Miller explained.

"Jase you should go over there and set him straight" Mark said.

"Mark...dude, he's like banned me from going to his gym" Miller told his confused friend.

"When has being _banned_ ever stopped you from gate-crashing?" Mark asked. Mark did have a point and within half an hour Miller parked his car in-front of Carlos's gym. Miller walked in newspaper in hand with most of Team Jackson giving him eye daggers. They were usually all really friendly, so stepping into silence made him feel a little nervous. He found Carlos sitting on the mats in a circle with Shane Carwin, Nate Marquardt and Jorge Gurgel sitting beside him. "Hey" Miller said. Carlos got up and walked away. Feeling optimistic, Miller followed him.

"Jase go home" Carlos told him. Miller stood next to him and held up the paper. "Carlos, you don't believe this shit do you?" Miller asked. Carlos walked into the break-room and Miller looked around to see if they were alone, realising they were, he shut the door. "It's so weird that this Addison has written great stuff for you and bad things about me" Carlos said. "Carlos I didn't set this up, I didn't set _you_ up" Miller said. "I said nothing but good stuff and Addison twisted it" Carlos took the paper from Miller's hand and opened it to the words that gutted him like a fish.

"This is my favourite part Jase, from you: _"Carlos Condit isn't fooling anyone, not even himself. His dangerous side died years ago. When it comes down to his match against Nick Diaz, Carlos was no competition. He looks the part at press conferences, but when it's time to battle, he's shit. I hate to say it, but Carlos Condit is a poor man's Nick Diaz" _Carlos finished. "Carlos, it never happened like that" Miller said. "Then tell me...what exactly happened Jase?" Carlos asked, his voice getting louder.

Miller put his finger to his lips. "Addison twisted my words to sell papers and make money. I'd never say anything bad about you, I think the sun shines out of your ass. All that stuff I said on the Alan Carr show was true. I'll give you space, but I've never doubted your talent for a second, or your hotness for that matter" Carlos sat down trying to take it all in, but was just getting more confused. "Okay Jase, just apologise and we can move on" Carlos said.

"I'm not gonna apologise for bullshit I've never said or thought about you" Miller said.

"Addison might have screwed up on your behalf, but If you can't apologise, I've got nothing else to say to you Jase" Carlos said dumping the paper in the chair. "See you around" Carlos said as he got up and walked out to get back to practise. Miller wasn't sure what had just happened. Carlos had got pretty loud and he knew he was gonna get talked about out there like Carlos did in Addison's paper. He walked out to hear one person shout out: "Bye Jase" Miller turned around and nodded at Matt Serra.

He got back in his car and called Mark when he got back home. "Should I call him? Has Carlos officially dumped my vegan ass? Miller asked. "Jase, it sounds like...like Carlos doesn't wanna know, but he'll come around" Mark said. "Just be patient okay?" Mark asked. Miller felt like shit, but he didn't let that get in the way of training. Every time he thought about Carlos, he'd do press up and sits up and crunches, exercises that burned. It was almost a week before Addison had decided to slither back into the picture.

"I never meant to create the hassle I did"

"Bullshit...it's what they pay you for" Miller said beginning to close the door.

"Miller, do you realise the potential you have? Stop being stubborn, we can both make money out of this maybe more...let me in" Addison asked.

"Carlos had a face like fucking thunder, he'd barely said shit all day and Miller comes in. Everyone's seen that paper. They go in a room Carlos is tearing Miller apart ripping Mill to shreds. Then Carlos storms out and acts like it never happened" Matt Serra said telling the guys at the gym what happened at Team Jackson. Nick was on the mat with his brother and couldn't help but over-hear, when Matt Serra was talking, everyone heard and got involved. "Carlos has seen the light" Nate said to Nick. Nick nodded telling his little brother to reverse a kimura, but the cogs were turning in Nick's brain.

"We make a profitable team you and me" Addison said. He thought about rubbing Miller's back but he didn't want to be too full on. His crush on Miller could be put on hold but he wanted to see what Miller would be ready for. He invited him out for a meal but he refused. "I've got vegan food here" Miller said. "I could get you mentioned in Armstrong's herbal store if want to conduct an interview" Addison offered. "I'm just...not in the mood...it's been a screwed up day" Miller said leaning on the sofa watching TV.

"Carlos not pleased with the article?" Addison asked. "On the contrary, Carlos was ecstatic" Miller said flicking from channels. "Miller if you really want to be successful, you can't be too loyal" Addison said. "Carlos didn't need that" Miller said. "What you need to do Miller is relax and have a good time" Addison said leaning towards him. Miller could feel Addison's fingers brush against his arm and looked at him in surprise."Like I said, the article was "scorching hot" Like you" Addison said. "Add...what are you doing?" He asked. "You're smart, you figure it out" Addison said.

Miller was taken aback, but he didn't push Addison away. He was a free agent now, Carlos had literally run for the hills, Carlos's training camp couldn't stand him and he needed something or anything to take his mind off of all the uncertainty that was racing around his mind. He was fiddling with Addison's buttons trying to undo them one by one as he could feel Addison's teeth against his neck. They heard a knock at the door and Addison pulled his coat together and got up.

"It's probably a tramp collecting cans...I'll get rid of them" Addison said.

He opened the door to see a man that had been behind many myths. Addison hid his flustered surprise and remained calm always in networking mode.

"Mr Nick Diaz right? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Addison De-Witt, I'm a MMA reporter with all the exclusives. I'm sure you've heard of me in your training camp circles" Addison held out his hand while Nick was trying to look past him, to see if Miller was there. He'd never heard of this reporter before and he didn't look like a burglar.

"Ummm...no...Miller!" Nick shouted.

"Myself and Mr Miller are engaging in private journalistic matters. I understand that you're no longer a busy man because of your _suspension,_ but I'd appreciate it if you left" Addison said politely.

_"Really?" _Nick said cynically.

"Mr Diaz have you ever heard the expression: "Three's A Crowd" Addison asked.

Have _you _ever heard the expression "Get The Fuck Out Of My Way?" Nick asked.

"Boys boys boys...no need for Mortal combat" Miller said patting Addison on the shoulder. Addison, I'll take care of it" Miller said as Addison walked away and he stared at Nick, who had his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't care who the fuck that loser was, but umm...rumours are going around" Nick said.

"You mean about me and Carlos, yeah...I could play it cool and keep the mystery alive, but yeah Carlos dropped me like a sack of shit" Miller said. "I guess you and little Nate have been laughing about that all day"

"Look the fuck around, you know, no-one's laughing, I just thought I'd see if..."

"What?" Miller said interrupting him. "You and Nate think you're so fucking special. That you're so much better than me. I'm not gonna be your fucking laughing-stock. I don't need any of this okay? I don't need Carlos screaming at me, I don't need your little brother beating me up, and I sure as hell don't need you!" Miller shouted slamming the door shut. Miller took a deep breath behind the door. He knew he'd been too hard on Nick but he couldn't lose face and say sorry. He went back to Addison, experimenting, teasing him gently to see what he liked.

Carlos Condit, Nate and Nick Diaz, fuck them. Miller was done with their games and their crossed wires. He was done with trying to match up to their threats, their great expectations and their desires. It was over. Miller thought that Addison was on a classier level. That he could offer Miller something that Carlos and Nick couldn't.

* * *

_Miller was misguidedly, masochistically, wildly, wrong to trust Addison. _


	19. Peruvian Theft Cry

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. CazB, Jones, thanks for the reviews. Heartandflowers I agree, I think Nick and Miller don't want to fight. I think they secretly respect each other. Nick Diaz is a veteran in his _twenties_ and a former champion. Miller built a brand on being "Mayhem" without The Ultimate Fighter" and is a popular TV personality. They used to like each other once upon a time. There's videos of Mayhem interviewing Nick for "Pro-elite/com" After Nick fought Mike Aina. Nick's really open with him and seems very comfortable with Miller interviewing him.

"There, thick quick and fricking easy...take a bite" "No, I'd rather have my usual herbal tea and grated sage and haddock frittata, thank you" Addison said getting up out of bed. Miller shrugged as he bit into his vegan meat sandwich. He had to hand it to Nick, it was good food. He needed the sandwich as a fuel for all the energy he'd lost last night. Addison didn't really give Miller time to breathe it was fun but alarming, because Miller didn't know where this was heading.

"I've arranged the _Armstrong Herbal Health_ interview and photo-shoot" Addison said. They'll pick you up at five-thirty tomorrow morning" Miller nodded. After Addison's kick up his career's ass he was getting deals coming out of no-where, but the itch to fight was getting stronger. The fixer of Strikeforce was throwing fighters names around and Miller let him know he was ready willing and able. Miller turned on his TV to see loud-mouth British Bulldog Michael Bisping shouting the odds as usual.

"Michael, now you've beaten top guys in your division, is a belt in sight for you now?" Bas Rutten asked. "Yeah, I mean "Mad Miller" wasn't a top guy, he was easy as you know...hell to beat I could lay into Miller over and over and never get bored, you know what I mean?" Bisping said. Miller turned over before he threw his TV out the window, nothing would please him more than a re-match. Bisping had been bitching about Miller yonks before they'd met. He didn't get what Bisping 's problem was, it wasn't Miller's fault he was better looking.

The next day at the _Armstrong Herbal Health_/vegan photo shoot, he tried to pose and look cool in their wardrobe, but was side-tracked by thoughts of Nick. Nick shouldn't have had that verbal ass-kicking. Without the failed bet on Braulio's win, Miller wouldn't be with make-up people and stylists. He wouldn't be telling reporters and journalists about vegan food if Nick hadn't bought him any. After the shoot was over, he drove to Louise's and Nick's.

"Nick's not in...do you want to come in?" Louise asked brushing her hair from out of her face. "No it's okay, could you give him this?" Miller said passing her twenty dollars out of his pocket. "Sure...how's Carlos?" Louise asked. "You know busy with family and fighting" Miller said. "How are you doing these days? Miller asked.""Nick and I are great, yeah, I think we fall more in love everyday" Louise said. "Scary" Miller said. "No it's great" Louise said. _"I meant scary for Nick"_ Miller thought, but didn't say . He kissed her on the cheek and said that he'd see her around.

Carlos...you're great for the media, they love you, you handle them well, you and reporters are like yin and yang" Trevor said. Carlos looked at the two men from his training team. He didn't know what they were going to ask, but if it had anything to do with Miller, he had to say no for his sanity's sake. "It's only two days break from training just to be a spokesperson" Justin said. "Dominick Cruz would really like you to be on this MMA tour" Trevor said. Carlos did want to focus on training, but Dominick was a friend that he hadn't seen in a while.

He agreed to go on the trip and Trevor and Justin told him they'd let him know the details when everything was sorted out. He went out to get a bottle water ready for a tongue lashing when he saw Addison De-witt sitting down typing his usual crap on his laptop. "You've got no shame have you?" Carlos asked. "Mr Condit I'm just doing what you do everyday...working" Addison replied. "All the gossip and stuff you printed was disrespectful" Carlos said. "Not only to me, but to family, my friends, my team" Carlos said.

"Please, save me the I'm being harassed speech" Addison said. "You invite articles like mine, with the game-plans you poorly executed at _UFC 143_. My words simply questioned if you're a real champion" Addison said. "Well I know you're a real asshole" Carlos said walking out with the bottled water. He was soon approached by the waitress outside. "Sir...you didn't pay" She said pointing to the bottled water. Addison smirked as he could see another headline in his head. _**"Criminal Condit, stealing more than just a UFC's fan's hard-earned money" **_He had the nerve to start typing the article when Carlos was still in the store. Miller chuckled in disbelief when Addison told him.

"Ad, you may wanna tone it down with Carlos, you don't want to see him when he's angry" Miller said. "Miller, I've seen his fight with Nick, Carlos's anger was galloping while panicking" Addison told him. "You can't judge Carlos on one fight" Miller said. "Well, you can tel me all about Carlos's fighting history...in your room" Addison said. Miller had to shrug Addison's Carlos hate campaign off, it didn't affect him anymore. Carlos wasn't his problem. A while later Miller opened a window as Addison lit up a cigarette. "Smoking after? You're a walking smoking cliché" Miller said.

"You know what can't be a cliché?" Addison asked. "Your career" Miller nodded and got back into bed as the wind from the windows were tickling his legs. "When's your next fight?" Addison asked. "It's in the works" Miller said. Nick came through the door and Louise ran over to give him a hug. "I'm sweaty" Nick said pulling himself away from her arms. "Had a great day of shopping" Louise said holding up shopping bags. She took out something that Nick thought was a shredded napkin. "You like?" She asked. Nick nodded to keep her happy.

"Jase came over today" Louise told him. Nick went to the bathroom to turn on the taps. "Yeah?" Nick said. "He just wanted to say thanks" Louise said. Nick shrugged and went in to take a shower. He checked his phone, no texts or calls, but Nick wouldn't have answered back. Carlos was the one rejecting Miller, Carlos was the one acting like a dick and Miller once again, was blaming Nick for a problem that wasn't his fault. Maybe his little brother was right, maybe Miller was a lost cause. Nick told himself he didn't have the energy to care.

"Scott Smith? They want you to fight Scott Smith? That's great!" Mark said to Miller patting his friend on the back. "Gee Mark I think his name's slipped my mind after you've said it twenty times" Miller said. "You've got the best right here" Mark said pointing around in the empty gym. "You gonna talk to Pete Sell?" Mark asked. "Good idea, but no" Miller said. Their fellow team-mate and friend Pete Sell had faced Scott Smith in _The Ultimate Fighter Season Four Finale_. It was a fight full of action with Pete taking the lead for two rounds, but Scott got the beter of Pete three-point twenty-five seconds into the second round.

"Pete lost remember?" Miller said. "Yeah but it was a great fight. Pete could give you advice" Mark said. "I hate to mention it, but Nick Diaz beat Scott as well" Mark said. Miller nodded. "Mark I've got no problem talking to Nick, we can talk like adults" Miller said nodding. "I'll believe that when I see it" Mark said. "Heard from Carlos?" He asked. Miller shook his head. "Marky, maybe it's for the best. The less I think about him, the easier it is" Miller said. He hung out with Mark for a while before deciding to go to Nick's gym tomorrow to pay him a visit.

"That MMA tour thing...you gonna think about it?" Nick's little brother asked. Nick shrugged. "Like...why go?" Nick asked. He'd been asked the same thing by reporters and acted like he didn't know anything, but he'd heard that Dana White wanted to set up a team of Champions and popular fighters to go abroad and promote MMA. Nick wasn't really that bothered about it. That ass-crack reporter Addison was right about one thing, he was still suspended and wasn't sure about promoting a sport that he couldn't take part in...yet.

"You gonna go?" Nick asked Nate. "I'll go if you go" Nate said. The next morning Miller got changed into his training gear and went to Nick's training camp at Six O' clock in the morning. As he predicted, Nick was on the mat alone doing floor exercises. He walked towards him until Nick noticed he was there, but Nick ignored him. "I'll get to the point, I'm fighting Scott Sell" Miller told him. "Congratu-fucking-lations" Nick said, his arms burning from his side-mount jumps. "I thought you could give me some tips" Miller said. Nick snorted.

"You didn't say that to Louise" Nick said. "What can I expect from Scott?" Miller asked.

"Dunno"

"Don't give me that Nicky...you fought him, you beat him" Miller said, walking around Nick's mat.

"So?" Nick asked, facing the other way.

"Okay, fine. You wanna be an ass, be an ass, get Nate some new bottles and diapers and take Louise somewhere nice with my fucking money" Miller said.

"What fucking money?" Nick asked.

"Don't play that game with me, I'm not giving you anymore"

"Money...yesterday?" Nick asked. Miller nodded.

"Gave her twenty dollars for _you_, maybe you'll get it back if you do something unusual, like give her a lap-dance, or crack a _smile_" Miller said walking away. Miller's words gave Nick food for thought. On the way back from the gym, he saw Miller's vegan magazine, with Miller on the cover. He wondered around the store until the magazine was his hands and he'd wasted the money getting Miller's magazine. Nick couldn't explain why he did it, the curiosity could have damaged his brain cells.

He got home, got a shower and watched TV until Louise got back. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Andrea is the PA from hell. I told her to forward the confirmation to me and she didn't, so all these people are waiting for signatures and I'm left there standing like a melon" "Lemon" Nick corrected. "No thanks, I think Lemon juice does nothing for my pores" Louise said. "Louise did Miller bring any money round?" Nick asked cutting to the chase.

"No" Louise lied.

Nick got up and went to the bedroom where Louise had her new shiny shopping bags. He looked at the receipts and text Miller to ask him what time he came over. Louise went shopping less than an hour after Miller had seen her.

"You can't believe Miller over me" Louise said. You don't like him. Everyone knows he's not in his right mind, I've seen that MMA interview" Louise said in a huff.

"Lou look,...you know if you say he's lying I believe you" Nick said going to the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

"Good, cause god knows there's not much you can buy with twenty dollars" Louise said. Nick came out and placed a fresh sandwich on Louise's side of the table.

"How do you know it was twenty dollars?" Nick asked.

"Nick...baby...I guessed" Louise said meekly brushing his arm with her hand. "Let's forget this and I'll put on a sexy fashion show for you tonight okay?" Louise asked. Nick couldn't take it anymore. He left seconds later and within twenty-five minutes he was back at his old apartment. "You and Lou going through a stormy night right now?" Nate asked. "Storm? It's like a fucking hurricane" Nick said getting fizzy drinks out the fridge. He'd never tell Miller that he'd bought his Armstrong herbal health Vegan Magazine, but he'd help Miller train for Scott Sell.

After the backstabbing lying shit Louise pulled it was least he could do. Nick just had to make sure that he could be there for Miller and Nate while keeping his little brother in the dark...at the same time.


	20. HeadKick HangOver

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Could you imagine Nick and Miller training together? I think they could help each other. No-one's ever doubted Miller's talent, but if Nick could help him with his Cardio, Miller would be unstoppable. Carlos's Stats I made up.

Addison pulled a few strings asked around and managed to get himself on board for the MMA tour. Miller was invited as a Strike-force employee and brought Mark along with him. Nick couldn't be in the same room as Louise after the money secret, when he got offered a chance to tour to promote MMA he was quick to sign the dotted line. Nate was the first person he asked to go with him. They both weren't sure who else was going to turn up.

Carlos went for Dominick's sake, they were good friends and Dominick had a score or two to settle in Canada, but first they were going to Australia for promotion and interviews. Miller avoided Carlos as he sat down to talk to Junior Dos Santos and his invite fighter Damian Maia. "Congrats on your win with Souza" Dos santos said, shaking his hand. "It was nothing" Miller said with a laugh. Tour Guide fighter George Sotiropoulos told them how to get to the hotels and they split up into two groups.

Miller ended up with Addison, Roy Nelson, Carlos, Dominick and Mark in the same car. It was an awkward ride for Miller and Carlos but Mark pretended not to notice. They checked in at the hotel and Mark and Miller were next to Carlos and Dominick. Mark persuaded Miller to say hello to their neighbours. "You guys wanna go and do something? Take a look around, the beach looks awesome" Dominick said. "You mean the girls at the beach do" Carlos said nudging him. "Yeah that too" Dominick said.

Mark noticed Miller glance at Carlos before he said anything. "I've got a match up, so I'm gonna try and train for it" Miller said walking out. "Shame" Dominick said. "See you guys later at the MMA tour introduction" Mark said following Miller out. "Jase, we gotta talk" Mark said. "Mark, I'm so over this" Miller told him. "Then why come?" Mark asked. "I didn't know Carlos was gonna go" Miller said. "He can't even look at me, I came to Australia to clear my head and now Carlos is here ruining everything" Miller said.

"Jase, you've gotta talk to him" Mark said. "If you don't it's gonna be weird for all of us" Mark said. "Alright, but I can't talk to him with Dominick there" Miller said. They went to see their neighbours and it looked like Dominick was ready to go out. "Mind if I join you Dom?" Mark asked. "Sure, you know how vain Carlos is, he doesn't wanna get his hair wet" Dominick said. Mark looked at Carlos hanging his clothes up and mouthed for Miller to say something to him. "You two have fun" Mark said to Miller and Carlos as he followed Dom out the door.

Miller opened a folded chair and sat down. "I'm not gonna be childish Carlos" Miller said. "If you're gonna blank me the entire time I'm not gonna waste my breath" Carlos hung up his suit and closed the wardrobe door. "I thought about what you said" He said. "You didn't print that stuff yourself...Addison's just a wack job" Carlos said. "I'm fighting again" Miller said. "I could really do with getting trained by one of the best champions that's in the UFC right now" Miller said.

"Sure...why not?" Carlos asked. Miller walked over to him and hugged Carlos so hard they both collapsed on the bed. Miller could feel Carlos fist against his chest and looked up at him before leaning up. "You know what? We need to celebrate, what do you say? Me, you, beer, bad-behavior then bed?" Miller asked. "Not so fast" Carlos said. "Jase I want you to meet my son first" Carlos said. "Miller stiffened. "Wow, why? where did that come from?" Miller asked. "Why? Jase my son's the most important thing in my life every dollar I earn is for him" Carlos said reaching over and tapping Miller's hand.

"Do I need to bring alcohol along for my nerves?" Miller asked.

"Jase you're happy to put time aside for partying and drinking, but you can't take five minutes out of your day to say hi to Owen" Carlos said. "He's only a baby, he can't judge you" Carlos said. Miller nodded. "If he's anything like his dad, I'm sure It'll be great" Miller said. He could feel Carlos staring and their chemistry drew them together like thunder and lightning, Miller had been looking forward to this moment, but before he and Carlos could seal the deal, he had to stop.

"There's something I've gotta do, but I'll be back, terminator style" Miller said ruffling Carlos's hair. Miller arranged to meet Addison before the first MMA Show and tell conference. Addison couldn't smoke in the hotel and passers-by were giving him disapproving looks as he tried to light one up outside. Miller met him sipping coffee and offered to buy him some. "Hello Miller, need some assistance trying out the spring strength of that bed of yours?" Addison asked with a grin.

"Addison, I'm done with that, I'm with someone now" Miller said. He saw that if Addison was surprised or hurt about it, he hid it like a professional. "I see" Addison said. "Can I get you anything, there's a salad bar and they've still got breakfast out" Miller said. Addison shook his head. "No thank you" He said as Miller made his way back to Carlos. When Mark and Dominick came back Mark could tell that all was well between them. "Jase we've gotta get ready" Mark said. "Catch you there" Miller said to Carlos as they left Dominick to get dried off.

They got changed and drove to the conference hall. They were asked questions by fans, and the media asked questions to Dana white, and then media questioned the fighters.

_"To Roy, after the UFC 137 press conference, we saw a shaved slimmed-down Roy, are we going to see him back anytime soon?" _An Interviewer asked.

"Possibly, personally I think I look as hot now as I did then" Roy replied.

_"Dominick Cruz you've been really outspoken about SEC George Moore's comments. A;re you going to have words with him? Oh and is a Faber VS Cruz rubber-match gonna happen? _A woman asked.

"I can't wait to meet Mr Moore so that I can get a few points across, and as for Faber at this point in time I'm not focusing on him. I'm focusing on the Interim champion Renan Barao" Dominick replied.

_"Mr Miller how does it feel to be the only fighter that hasn't had a championship shot?" _Addison asked. Miller stayed calm and never looked at Addison's eyes.

"I will get a shot soon enough" Miller said.

"

So you say, but you've got it so wrong haven't you? Addison said needling him. "All that trash-talking in Strikeforce only to have two consecutive loses and then get cut" Addison said. "Are you worried that even Strikeforce is out of your league?" Addison asked. Miller shook his head and Carlos glared at Addison in anger. The room went silent and Addison was smiling, still standing waiting for an answer.

"Hey, weren't you the guy that said Junior Dos santos was a one trick pony?" Nick asked. Addison looked around embarrassed, because Nick was right and Junior Dos santos sitting a few feet away.

"You said that Junior should go to _English_ lessons, not boxing lessons" Nick said. Miller breathed out a sigh of relief as Addison tried to get himself out of Nick's tangled web of truth.

"I didn't mean that maliciously..." Addison said as he sat down. "Next question" Dana white said. After the conference Dominick and Mark were going to go to the local bar. "I'll join you there in a sec" Miller said. "You alright?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, you go with them" Miller said. Carlos nodded and went upstairs to get changed. Miller waited for Nick to come out of the conference room. He walked over to Nick and Nate when they got out.

"Nick, you didn't have to say that...to Addison" Miller said.

"You deserved that shit, he was right, you've never been champ" Nate said.

"Jesus, you're not Joan's Rivers and Addison De-Witt's love child by any chance are you Nate? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put my head in the oven" Miller said walking away to the hotel. He knocked on Carlos's door and there was no answer. He went back to his room to get changed. He got a shower and pulled a T-shirt on, when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door with a towel around his waist.

"Nate's...just...you know..." Nick said coming in as Miller was trying to put his sentence together.

"Doesn't matter" Miller replied. "Addison De-Twit is a hundred times worse"

"What happened with you two anyway? He was up your ass" Nick said.

"Stuff happens" Miller said sitting on the bed.

"Thank for saving my ass" Miller said.

"Someone had to. Carlos just stared with his mouth open like a fucking gold-fish" Nick said. "Lou told me...you know...the money" Nick dug into his pocket and took out twenty dollars.

"After what just happened we're even" Miller said as he reached for his trousers and Nick turned around to look at the wall.

"Scott Smith" Nick began. "He's tough, got endurance, but his ground game is weak" Nick said. "Nate can't make the second part of the tour, so we can train then"

"Thanks, but Carlos has got it covered" Miller said as Nick turned around.

"Carlos ain't faced Scott Smith" Nick said.

"I know, but he's a very good boxer, maybe I could stand and bang like you" Miller said zipping up his jeans and throwing air punches.

"Stand and bang? Don't try to be a fucking hero" Nick said. "You know, stick with shit you know"

"Well Carlos can give me the strike Stats" Miller said putting a towel on his head.

"Strike Stats? You mean 57, 46, 159?" Nick asked.

"What?" Miller asked having no idea what Nick was saying.

"57, 46, 159, That altogether is 262. 262 is Carlos's Strike total in his last three fights. Ask Carlos if he knows his own fucking strike total" Nick said walking out. Miller shrugged and went out to see Dominick Mark and Carlos. As the beer was flowing Miller took Carlos's bottle away from him before he got too drunk and asked him Nick's question.

"Strike total of any of your fights, Mark same question to you by the way" Miller said as Mark started to rack his brain.

"Jase I don't know, I mean what OCD freak keeps track of that stuff? Carlos said. Miller nodded giving Carlos his beer back. He decided to still train with Carlos. Carlos was champion and hadn't let Miller down. He'd brush Nick off gently, maybe ask him out for a burger for getting Addison off his case. Maybe he'd do the unthinkable and invite Nate. Providing Nick's little brother didn't try to kill Miller with a plastic knife. Offering would make him look like a good guy and part of him wanted to know why Nate hated him so much. But first he had to make a deal with Addison that the reporter couldn't refuse.


	21. CyberPhobic Crucifix

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

After a night filled with alcohol and laughter Miller and Mark passed out on their beds with their clothes on. Miller snored loudly, and that was a smokescreen for Addison to get in their room undetected and get Miller's phone. He'd send it to a friend of Shane Carwin's who knew a thing or two about engineering. Two hours later Miller's remodelled phone was placed back on the table by Addison. If this went to plan Addison could have more leverage on Miller than he could dream of.

Nick took Nate back to their training camp and said that he'd meet them at the airport. Miller called Carlos to see if he wanted to do anything before they left. "I can't, Dominick's puking and hung-over" Carlos said hearing his friend vomit in the bathroom. "No more tequila shots this morning then" Miller teased. "In Canada you want to want to share a room?" Carlos asked. "Mmm...might be too tempting Carlos, I'd hate for you to make too much noise, you'll wake everyone up" Miller said. "Modest as ever Jase" Carlos said ending the call.

"Jase for Scott Smith's fight...you should really think about training with Nick" Mark said. Miller put his hand over his mouth in fake shock. "Mark you traitor" Miller said. "After what you've told me, Nick can offer you more. He's faced Scott before and can give you tips" Mark said. "Mark me and Carlos are just starting to talk again. How's he gonna feel if I ditch him out of the blue?" Miller asked. "If you think Carlos is the best guy...you might wanna think again" Mark advised. "I know Nick's on and off with you, but when it comes to Scott smith, he's got experience and Jase, that's what you need" Mark said.

"Mark you're a man that makes sense, but, I can't trust Nick" Miller said. They got packed and took a few photos with fans, before leaving to go to the airport. Nick got there in time, after getting Nate back home safe and sound. He was confused to see Addison taking a plane seat that was in-between Mark and Miller. "I think I'm looking forward to Canada more than Australia. I think they'll be more surprises there" Addison said. Miller and Mark looked at each other but said nothing. Carlos, wanted to sit next to Miller, but he didn't want people asking questions, they'd got enough of those at the press conference yesterday.

Unlike Australia Canada was cold, but the hotel they were given was around busy high-streets and clubs. Miller knew they were going to have a good time. Roy Nelson and George Sotiropoulos shared a room, Junior Dos santos and Damian Maia shared, and Carlos and Miller had the same arrangement in Australia. Nick had a room to himself and Addison was the only MMA reporter that had booked himself a room in the fighter's hotel. They got changed and left for their first press conference, it was pretty straightforward, but Miller couldn't help feeling nervous about Addison, as the conference began.

_"Hello I'm Fletch from MMAfansunite. Dominick, SEC George Moore will be here later on. Will there be fireworks?"_

"No, I respect everyone and I don't want to speak for Mr Moore, but I'm sure he'll be respectful towards me as well" Dominick said.

_"I'm K.C from MirkoManiacs/com. Carlos why did you choose to wait for Georges ST Pierre? Why didn't you fight someone else after UFC 143?"_

K.C I didn't think it was in my best interest. As a fighter you always want to fight at your best and everyone will agree that Georges ST Pierre is one of the best. I can't take any chances" Carlos said.

_"Mr Miller I'm going to assume that you've seen your "MMA Hour" Interview with Ariel Helwani. Now you've watched it back, did you see yourself as going into character, or did you lose you mind in a car-crash Televisonary fashion?" _Addison asked.

"If you can't tell the difference between acting and real life, you should really sign up for "_Jersey shore"._ It's set in real time, but the acting is shit" Miller said. Addison saw Dana white frown as Miller swore. They were on strict instructions to keep the interviews clean. Miller got pulled to the side and warned by George that Dana had given him his "first strike" Frustrated, Miller text Addison to meet at his hotel room. He told Mark that he was going to confront him head on and Mark left to see Dominick and Carlos, but was going to check on him if things got too loud.

Addison knocked on the door and sat down on Miller's bed. "I've got myself into shit, because of you" Miller said. "Wasn't yesterday enough? First I'm too shitty to be in Australia, now I'm too crazy to be in Canada. Why the fuck are you going out of your way to make me look..." "Like dirt?" Addison finished. "Mr Miller I'm not used to being slighted or dumped like a dead rat shovelled in the trash. These little _liaisons_ that we've been having aren't going to stop. I'll show you why" Addison said getting out his phone and clicking on the recorder section. He pressed the play button.

_"__In Canada you want to want to share a room?" Carlos asked. _

_"__Mmm...might be too tempting Carlos. I'd hate for you to make too much noise, you'll wake everyone up" Miller said. _Addison turned it off.

"That could mean anything" Miller said calmly. Carlos could have been having a party next door, or watching Scary movie Two"

"It's going to mean what I print, I can see the headline titles now:_** UFC Interim welterweight champion Carlos Condit has been doing a special sort of "B.J.J" with Mayhem Miller while his wife and baby son are waiting for him to come home" **_Addison said.

"You son of a bitch" Miller said.

"Can we save the dirty talk for my apartment back in the states? There's a good boy. Of course you don't have to show up, but that would mean that your partner...boyfriend...fuck puppet's career is going to end. If you suddenly decide that our deal is off or you try to out-smart me in any way shape or form, Carlos's MMA career will be as dead as yours" Addison said. "At least you've got something to look forward to after the tour" Addison said leaving with a smile. Miller texted Mark and told him what Addison's plans were.

"Jase if he's black-mailing you for cash, you can go to the police" Mark said. "When we get back you can tell them everything"

"No...I can't" Miller said. He told his friend the clean parts about his time with Addison, how he didn't see it as anything but a No-Strings-Attached thing and why Addison was making him suffer on this tour. "Look...maybe I should go and talk to him" Mark said. "No...God...no" Miller said. "Jase what better ideas have you got?" Mark asked. Addison's hurt and lonely. "If I tell him that you never meant to ditch him that way he might go easy on you and move on" Mark said. "Just keep telling yourself that he's a reporter" Miller said finally agreeing. "Addison will use everything you say [and words you don't] against you" "I'll take care of it Jase" Mark said. He went down to the canteen to get Addison a cup of their most expensive coffee and a slice of a Hazel-nut and Forrest fruit Cheese-cake.

He walked back up the stairs nodding to Nick and Nick was going down the stairs in a hoodie and gloves, ready to run. "Mill's gonna eat all that?" Nick said pointing to the cheesecake. "No, no, this is for the reporter Addison" Mark said. "He pissed you off too?" Nick asked. Mark shrugged and Nick nodded and began to take one step past him. "Well..not me...Jase...it's a tricky situation, wish me luck" Mark said walking up the stairs. Nick stopped on the stairs. Yeah he could run down the streets until his legs fell off, but he could do that later or, when he got back he could run with his little brother.

He had to find out how many rings Addison was running around Miller and why. Unsure but taking the stairs two at a time he followed Mark and tried to get information out of him, but tried to cover his interest up. "That Addison guy, really stirs the shit" Nick said following Mark down the corridor. "Spread stuff about my little brother, he umm...typing shit about family?" Nick asked. "Not so much, just Jase. I should have warned him off, but Jase was so pleased to have someone writing good things about him for once" Mark said as they turned a corner.

"I'm gonna see him too" Nick said. "Warn him off Nate"

"So you're representing "Team Diaz and I'm standing up for Team Miller" Mark said.

"I'm here for one team, both teams, whatever" Nick said as they approached Addison's door.

"This is the plan. We sit him down give him the coffee and We calmly tell him to stay away from our friends and family" Mark said.

"Addison ain't gonna listen to that hippie shit" Nick told him.

"No swearing Nick, I mean we don't want to look like teenagers, who can't control themselves" Mark warned.

_"For fuck sake"_ Nick thought as Mark knocked on the door. Seconds later it opened.

"Ahh...Mark Nick...so glad to see you both" Addison lied. "Please come in"

Mark smiled politely. Nick braced himself, his eyes recording Addison's size and height. If Addison drove him to it, Nick was ready to commit the fastest knock out in MMA Tour history.


	22. Ready For A Riot?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. The character Tommy Conlon from the movie "Warrior" is the new guy in this chapter. Sambo is a Mixed Martial Art that Nick practises.

Mark gave Addison his peace offerings. Addison sipped the coffee and put the cheese-cake in the fridge."My Risotto's cooking, so let's make this quick" Addison said. "We're here about Jase..." Said Mark.

"And Nate" Nick said.

"Jase is sorry that he's given you the wrong idea. But that's no reason to threaten him, by splashing his personal life all over the papers" Mark said.

Addison chuckled and walked over to his home-made Risotto."Gentlemen it's just business and if Miller sticks to the deal, nothing bad is going to happen" Addison said.

"What's this _deal_?" Nick asked.

"Irrelevant to you Nick, but if Mr Miller really had an issue, he'd come to me himself" Addison said. "I'm just asking you to take the deal off the table and be friends with him, that's all. Jase respects you and looks up to you in a way" Mark said. "Don't be cruel just for the sake of it" Mark said. Addison yawned.

"Thank you Mark, but I really must retire to bed now. It was nice of you two to stop by, but I'm not changing my mind" Said Addison.

"I'm not leaving until you've told me you're going to drop this whole thing" Mark said.

"Mark if I don't drop this on Jase, I'm going to drop it on you instead. Why are you so quick to defend Miller Mark? I guess I'll be asking that question in my next article. It's not going to look good for your children is it Mark? I'd hate to bother them, they probably get bullied enough as it is" Mark stormed out and Nick walked to the door, then closed it.

"Anything else to add Nick?" Addison asked walking over to Risotto pot on the stove. He had to pay a lot of cash to get the stove installed, but it was worth it.

"I'm gonna ask you nicely to stop being a fucking douche" Nick said. "My little brother, Mill, and Mark are done with your bull-shit"

"Nick relax, Nate's off my radar...for now, Mr Miller's the only one I've got in my sights" Addison said.

"What deal?" Nick asked again.

"None of your concern, let just say I'm a _huge_ fan of Mr Miller and I appreciate his personality and _performances_...in MMA of course" Addison said coyly poking his Risotto with a fork. Nick knew what he meant, but let it drop...for now.

"You're not gonna back off? You're saying no?" Nick asked, walking towards him.

"I'm sure as heck not going to back off Nick. Me and Mr Miller have a-ahhhhh!" Addison shouted while Nick grabbed Addison by the collar and shoved his head on the stove protector. The fork spun to the floor and clattered with a high-pitched twang. Addison's face was getting hotter by the gas hob next to them. Nick Pressed his palm on Addison's head and cringed when he felt Addison's gel on his hands.

"Listen to me dick-face. Mill's got friends in high places fucker. You go near Miller again I'll whoop your greedy lardy ass. You write about my little brother or even think about going after him, I'm getting in my car and running you over on the fucking side-walk" Nick said getting off him.

"I feel so sorry for your little sibling" Addison said, leaning up to turn the stove off. "Lay one finger on me and Nate's going to have a brother that's not only suspended from MMA, but a brother that's in prison as well" Addison warned.

"I _laid_ a finger on you, call the fucking cops" Nick challenged. Addison lazily looked for the phone, but stayed still on the floor. "You're jumping to conclusions Nick, I'm not looking to destroy Mr Miller's career. I like him, that's why I'm doing this. It's for his own good" Addison said.

"Right...you like him so much you wanna fuck up his career. Not gonna happen Addison. You know if it wasn't for guys like Miller, you'd have no fucking career. Mill's been fighting since he was 17. What shit were you doing at 17? You were getting arrested for battery. Chick got paid off, how many people know about that shit?" Nick said.

"Get out of my room" Addison said getting up and loosening his tie.

"What happened Addison, she forget your strap-on or some other twisted shit?" Nick said.

"Nick writing isn't the only thing I do. I _know_ people too. People who don't care who your little brother is. For the right price..." Nick kicked Addison lightly in the lower back before grabbing Addison's tie and twisting it tightly around his neck. On his hands and knees, Addison tried to keep his neck up so Nick didn't accidentally strangle him.

"I'm watching you fucker. Do you really wanna fuck with me and my little brother? two Mixed Martial Artists? Anyone looks at Nate the wrong way...I've told you what's gonna happen. You know for that Risotto you may wanna add umm...veggie fish cause it adds you know...flavour. But you dish out any shit on Mill, I'll fuck you up" Nick said releasing his tie and stepping over him. "Miller don't want you. Get the fuck over it" Nick said.

Addison was silent and Nick had nothing else to say, he made a quick exit before Mark decided to give Addison another shot. He went back out running while Mark was telling Miller the bad news. "He wouldn't budge" Mark said sharing his cheesecake slice with Miller. "Fuck...oh well" Miller said digging into the cheesecake with a fork. "Thanks for trying" Miller said as Mark turned on the TV when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Mark said. "You guys Okay? We haven't seen you around" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... we're great" Miller lied offering Carlos cheesecake but he refused. "You ready for the next ask and tell tomorrow?" Miller asked Carlos. "Yeah" He said. I'm ready for Georges" Mark and Miller both looked at him. "Oh...yeah...Georges ST Pierre is coming tomorrow" Miller remembered. "No trash-talk, we're fine with each other" Carlos said. "It's just...there's gonna be a lot of pressure" "Don't get caught up in that" Mark told him. "We'll be there with our _Carlos Rocks_ banners" Miller said as Carlos sat on the bed.

The next morning Miller woke up deciding to grab the bull by the horns. He had talked to Addison since he black-mailed him and he was sick of worrying. He knocked on Addison's door but there was no response. He went down to reception to find out if Addison had gone out for the day.

"Did you see him go out?" He asked the receptionist.

"Mr De-Witt checked out an hour ago" The receptionist said. Miller walked upstairs, annoyed that he'd never get to speak to Addison and he was still under the reporter's thumb. He didn't know if it was a trick, so Miller when to Addison's room to see if he could hear anything. The door opened and Miller was ready to say a cheery hello, but it was just the cleaners spraying away all the cigarette smoke in his room. "He gone?" Nick asked taking the long route to go downstairs.

"I don't get it, Mark's gotta be leaving something out" Miller said.

"I went with him, you know, for Nate, I left early. You know I think Mark owned Addison's ass" Nick said, jogging down the corridor. Miller went back to his room ran over to Mark and hugged him for what Mark thought was forever. "What's with the bum-rush hug?" Mark asked. "You're crafty Mark, that was a good prank, you really had me going" "What?" Mark asked. "Addison, he's gone, Addison checked his ass out" Miller said. "You really laid into him huh?" Miller asked. "Jase, I don't know what..." Mark's voice trailed off as Dominick Cruz poked his head around the door.

"Guys we've got ten minutes...get changed"

"Seriously Dom wearing pyjamas is the new fashion trend right now. Lady Gaga's gonna be wearing her see-through nighties outside tomorrow I guarantee it" Miller said getting up. They got changed and met Carlos's new challenge Georges ST Pierre when the MMA Tour staff were setting up the Expo conference. Carlos shook Georges hand while Nick stayed with Roy and George, reluctant to go over to him. "Welcome to my home town guys" Georges said.

To Carlos's surprise Jase was seated next to him on one side and Georges sat next to him on the other. He knew he was going to get measured up against Georges and swallowed his nervousness down. Most of the questions were directed towards Georges. This was his first international/Home-town visit since his injury.

_"Mike from MMA-Montreal: Georges how are you feeling physically?"_

"Ready to fight again, for sure" George replied to cheers from the audience.

_"AdamG from MMA-Rad-Radio: This is for Dominick. Umm... SEC George Moore has stated that calling him a fake is rich considering and I quote, George said that you "don't have a real job" What's your response? _

"I'll respond when I see him, thanks for the question" Dominick said.

_"Riz and Roz from KimuraKosher: Carlos, you're friends with Mayhem Miller, do you feel like you have a secret weapon against Georges St Pierre?_

"How do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well Mayhem's fought Georges before, is he helping you out right now?" "Riz" asked.

"Jase has Scott Smith to fight, but he has been supporting me in all my fights" Carlos said. Miller gulped. He knew Carlos was going to bring that up when they got back, but he hoped Carlos wouldn't make a big deal out of it. After the conference Carlos pulled Miller to one side. "Jase how could you embarrass me like that?" Carlos asked. "Why didn't you tell me you'd faced GSP?" "Carlos I lost, that's why. I gave as good as I got and I got my ass kicked. Can you blame me for keeping that a secret?" Miller asked.

"Okay...let's go to the hotel. Carlos said walking ahead of him. Carlos was already in his room when Miller got through the hotel doors. After hearing thuds on the stairs, he looked up to see a man heaving his travel bag up the stairs. Miller ran up towards him. "Need any help?" Miller asked. "No" The guy said. Miller grabbed the other end and the man grunted, but didn't refuse his help. They got to the top and the man had a question.

"You know a Nick Diaz?"

"I wish I didn't but _yeah"_ Miller said curious.

"Where's his room? Staff gave me a key, I was brought in late" The man said. Miller told him where it was and the man thanked him. Nick came in from jogging to see a hooded figure in one corner shadow-boxing at the wall. "What the fuck?" Nick said as he turned the light on to get a better view. The guy was too tall and too big to be Nate. Nick hoped this guy would start talking before Nick kicked his ass out, Sambo style. The man stopped and slipped his hoodie off his head.

"Remember me Nick?"

"No" Nick said.

"It's me, Tommy"

"Shit Tommy, fuck...how are you? Nick said walking over and shaking his hand. His hair was shorter, he'd gained weight, his calf muscles were bulging, but it was the same Tommy Conlon that Nick knew in the early MMA circuit. He was more Nate's friend than his. Tommy had asked Nate to corner him for a couple of fights and Nick had to drive his little brother there so he could support Tommy. "What the fuck happened to you?" Nick asked offering him a seat.

"Did the Marine thing for a bit. Fighting's paying my bills and Strikeforce took me on" Tommy said. "Cool" Nick said. "You wanna go out for a run?" Nick asked.

"Dunno my temperature's already high...this hottie helped me with my bag and I was too nervous to like...talk to them" Tommy said.

"You know you need to run, not get laid" Nick said getting Tommy's trainers and putting them by his friend's feet.

"You need to tell Carlos about Addison before he finds out" Mark said looking at Carlos over by the bar. "Mark, there's no way I'm telling Carlos about Addison. Carlos is still pissed that I didn't tell him about the Georges fight" Miller said. As Carlos brought the tray of drinks over, they were joined by George who was arm in arm with a blonde that had a clingy top on with her stomach showing. He introduced her as a family friend. "So Georgy, anyone on your hit-list? Is there any asshole that you wake up screaming about?" Miller asked.

"No nightmares, but I really want to face Nick Diaz, he..." Georges began as Carlos excused himself. Miller listened to what Georges had to say about Nick before going out to find Carlos. Carlos was outside the bar in a bad mood. "What have I done now?" Miller said. "Nothing Jase, it's not you" Carlos said. "George is looking straight through me. He thinks I'm easy prey. I'm just his warm up guy" Carlos said. "That's bull-crap" Miller said, putting his palm on Carlos's cheek. "You'll kick Georges ST Pierre's ass, I promise" Miller said leaning towards him as Carlos nodded.

Nick was running along side Tommy when he thought he could see Miller. He ran further up the road to get a better view of the opposite side of the road. They were near a bar. Carlos was leaning against the wall and Miller was touching his arms.

"Wait up!" Tommy shouted.

"I need a fucking sick bag" Nick said. What the fuck did Miller see in that wet blanket anyway? Looking at Carlos Nick pictured Carlos doing the "poor me" routine and Miller looked like he was falling for it. Carlos had nothing to complain about. He had Nick's belt and was facing Welterweight champion Georges ST Pierre after Georges injury had healed. What the fuck could Carlos be whining about?

"Thank god you've stopped. I need a break" Tommy said sitting down on the bench near-by.

"Another lap" Nick said taking one more look at Miller and his rival Carlos before running into the night. When he got back to that same spot, Miller and Carlos would be back at the hotel. By then Nick could reassure himself that he didn't see them together. Tonight Nick could tell himself that Miller touching Carlos, or Miller's gentle gazes towards Carlos wasn't real. Miller's crush on Carlos was just a fucked up fantasy inside Nick's head.


	23. Weigh In The Wild One

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Thanks for the info about the new Miller interview with Ariel. After watching Miller's interview, my only question is why? When Miller says: "I've never been more stable in my entire life" It's hard to believe. As strange as it sounds I think he's been PR coached/media trained...to a point. Hope Mayhem's Monkeys are supporting him.

George Moore is a character from the TV show "Damages" The Mr Moore VS Dominick Cruz argument is based on a George Lopez quote.

* * *

It was the last day of the MMA tour and the guys were getting restless. Except Miller, he was enjoying being in Canada, the pressure of fighting in the background, but not a reality until he flew back home. "Rise and Shine Mark-spark" Miller said getting up and pushing Mark's ass with his foot. "Where did you and Carlos go last night?" Mark said. "I was left playing gooseberry with Georges ST pierre and his "friend" Mark said. "Carlos just needed a confidence boost" Miller told him.

"I hope that "boost" wasn't in my bed" Mark told him. "Relax, I used words and no fingers" Miller said. They met the rest of the fighters downstairs and drove off to their next press conference. To Miller's surprise the guy who asked about Nick the night before had fans coming up to him left right and centre, he wondered who that kid had faced in the past. Miller reminded to ban himself from swearing as he sat down next to Mark at the table at the MMA tour.

_"This is Chris from MMACTION: Junior Dos Santos. You've said before that Roy Nelson was your toughest fight to date. Would you fight him again?"_

"Hi Chris, I would fight anyone again and I don't mind facing Roy. He's a great fighter and a good guy" Junior Dos Santos said.

_"Captain Chez from Muay-Thai-take-out/com. Tommy you've been very successful in Strikeforce, is a move to the UFC in your future?"_

"No" Tommy replied.

_"I'm Rod representing Jiu-Jitsu-Joy. Mayhem, good press has been circulating about you recently. Does the media influence your training preparations? You're gonna face Scott Smith, are you reading fan's views of you? Are you reading about what people are saying about your upcoming fight?_

"Well Rod, I don't live in a cave. I read stuff, I see things on TV. But you know, I do what I'm paid to do, and that's fight. When I'm prepared no-one's on my mind, no-one gets in my way" Miller said.

After the first conference Miller, Mark and Carlos introduced themselves to Tommy. He was a huge guy with broad shoulders and there was a excited buzz around him, that he was trying to dismiss. "You're popular" Carlos said looking at two women looking at Tommy and whispering. "Flavour of the month, that's all" Tommy said. "I'm Mayhem" Miller said as he held out his hand. "Nice...I like it" Tommy said as he shook his hand roughly. "You like partying?" Miller asked. "We always go out later, wanna join us?" Miller asked, leaving Carlos secretly irritated.

"Yeah...I'll ask Nick too" Tommy said excusing himself.

"Great, it's bad enough Nick's on the trip, I don't want him coming out with us" Carlos said.

"Relax Carlos, you don't have to be Nick's best buddy" Mark said as they went to the other hall for the autograph signing. Miller usually looked forward to it, sat next to Mark with a goofy grin on his face as mother's held their kids next to him and he signed T-shirts. Then the obvious questions came out, Miller didn't want to deal with the Ariel aftermath, not now, or ever if he had his way. Clumsy girls and fanboys with caps on were asking him awkward questions that made him want to hide under his chair.

_"Mayhem , that Ariel thing, what was that about, are you really crazy?"_

_"Jase you look better than you did on thr MMA hour with Ariel, you back on those meds?"_

_"Mayhem is it true that you hate Jews? If it is I wanna shake your hand dude"_

Sipping water in horror, Miller went to the bathroom to clear his thoughts. He turned on the tap splashing water on his face as Tommy came out of the cubicle.

"Hot?" Tommy asked.

"Not really...it's just...it's a sick sick world out there" Miller said.

"I asked Nick, he's not gonna go out later" Tommy told him.

"Hallelujah!" Miller shouted. "We'll see you later"

"You sure will" Tommy said lightly rubbing Miller on the back and walking out. After the signing they went back to shower and change. Carlos and Dominick joined Mark and Miller in their room to eat crisps on the beds and watch TV. "Dominick are you ready for SEC George Moore?" Mark asked. Dominick nodded, it was one of the main reasons he came on the tour, to confront a man that was faker than a Chael Sonnen cheque-book. Dominick had written down things that he wanted to say and thought about roping in other fighters in for help.

"Dom, if you've got the issue, maybe you should do this alone" Carlos said. "Well be there on the panel, we'll just keep quiet" Mark said. "Thanks for the help guys...not" Dominick said throwing a crisp at him Carlos. One food fight later the guys had to get cleaned up and get ready for Mr George's Moore's appearance. Press were there along with MMA fans and reporters that had to pay to get in. SEC George Moore was swamped in his security, the camera's flashing so bright in Miller's eyes, he thought he was going to faint.

"Mr Dominick Cruz, I can't say I've heard of you. That is until you opened your mouth about me to the press" George Moore said.

_"You tell him George!"_ a Moore fan yelled.

"I mentioned your name Sir because I was asked. I'm surprised you want to run for Congress to get in a Mexican political party" Dominick said. "Two years ago it was a very different story"

"Excuse me Son?" George Moore asked. At that point in my career and personal life, I was perplexed"

"Sir there's a difference between perplexed and prejudiced. Two years ago you said that you were a pure Anglo Saxon, a hundred percent American dude. You said that all Mexicans were drug-dealers and gang-bangers. You said that as far as your apartment was concerned "No Mexicans were allowed. Did you or did you not say that?" Dominick asked.

"My son was in the hospital fighting for his life. Not because he choose to fight in MMA for attention and fame. Is that why you're attacking me now Dominick? Now you're umm..._Bantamweight champion_ you think you can intimidate me? I'm old enough to be your father" George Moore said.

"Taking of father's how long was it before anyone knew your father was Spanish?" Dominick asked. "You failed in America, you're now gunning for Mexican political parties. Wheeling out your dad in a wheel-chair to get votes. You're only Mexican when you want something" Dominick said.

"How dare you. I refuse to be attacked and voilated, by a third-rate thug in a suit. You make MMA look more horrific than it already does, you should be stripped of your title"

"I should be title-stripped because I have an opinion? Mr Moore fighting is brutal and bloody, sweaty and painful and testing at times. But it's a million percent real. In the octagon you can only show-case the real fighter that you are. You can't pretend to be something that you're not. Mr Moore I'm glad we met so I can say this to your face. You're fake, manipulative and two-faced. I'm ashamed at the way you've slammed the latino community and then crawled up their asses" Dominick said. Mark cringed in his seat.

"Mr Cruz I'm glad we could meet too. We have things in common. We're both on TV, we're both are committed to our causes. We'll always have our differences that I would like you state to your face like you did to me. You're full of hot air, I'm not. Like myself You may be half Mexican, Mr Cruz, but unlike me, you're fully vulgar, disgusting and classless. If my son ended up like you, abusing people in a cage for peanuts, I'd disown him" Mr Moore said.

* * *

"Well...that was a success" Miller said while everyone in the car stayed silent.

"Success? The guy was a humongous ass-hat" Dominick said.

"You did what you could" Carlos said patting him on the back. To cheer him up Mark paid for Dom's drink when they got to the bar. Miller was making fun of George's Moore's hair to make him smile. "How dare you voliate me!" Miller teased. "Honestly, it looked like Georgy had killed a sheep and put it on his head" Miller said. "Didn't you hear it baa-ing away?" Mark was ordering another round, when Tommy and Nick came in.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming" Carlos whispered sharply.

"Tommy the Tank Abbot engine said he wasn't" Miller said shrugging. Tommy came over and shook their hands while Nick stayed at the counter. "Have my seat" Dominick said as he went to the counter. "Alright Nick?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"How did the umm..."thing" go?" He asked.

"Not good, got my ass handed to me. But Mark Carlos and Jase have been great. Maybe next time Mr Moore's touring your Nate, can come along" Dominick said.

Nick paid for his drink and shook his head. "Nah, you're not bringing my little brother into that "you can't handle the truth" bullshit" Nick said.

"Well you know...your surname's "Diaz" you and your brother Nate are both part Mexican right?" Dominick asked.

_"And?"_ Nick asked, sipping his drink looking at Carlos moving closer to Miller.

"Next time _you_ and Nate can both come along. Think of the amount of press for both of the Diaz brothers. You can say things to Mr Moore that I can't, Mr Moore's trouble for the Spanish community, I can feel it" Dominick said.

"Dom, wake the fuck up. We're here for the MMA Community. Tommy saw you guys on TV. So what if some racist fuck said some shit two years ago? This is an MMA tour you know, not fucking _live aid_. You can't save the world. Dom, don't give him a second thought, you know, just focus on keeping that belt around your waist. I've gotta go" Nick said, wading between the partygoers.

"Nick's gone? I'll tell you something, Nick's training is killing me" Tommy said.

"Is Nicky too hard on you?" Miller asked.

"Totally, can I train with you guys?" Tommy asked. Miller looked at Carlos and nodded.

"Hell to the yeah" Miller said clinking Mark then Tommy's glass.

* * *

"Thank you George, I do appreciate it. Can you trust this guy?" Addison asked.

"I can, Tommy'll do anything for money believe me" George said. Ever since Addison had checked out of the hotel George had given him a place to stay. He was grateful. He done "favours" for George in the past and knew he owed him. Getting revenge on Miller was going to be fool-proof now George Moore was in the driver's seat.

"All I have to do is click my fingers" Addison said folding his arms.

"Tommy Conlon's like a rottweiler. On your command Addison, he'll attack this umm...Miller" George Moore said sipping a glass of expensive Sherry.

All Addison needed to do was get Miller and Tommy alone. Being the fantastic, creative journalist he was it was only fair to his career. Fair to his important role in Miller's life that Addison would make sure he was there to see Miller get his ass kicked.


	24. Kalology Of A Kimura

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult and disturbing scenes. Jones I agree. If Miller says that he's stable now, what was he like when he was living in a van, charming Tito Ortiz into training with him? I Agree with Ariel's suggestion. The stuff Miller's done in the past meant that he couldn't be part of the movie "Here comes the boom's" promotion. I think he was hurt at being left out. So Miller creates this outrageous controversial character that fans will love to hate. Then "Lucky Patrick" gets more attention than the film does. Heartsandflowers, Tommy will do it for the money, but he's not all bad.

Five O'clock in the morning and Nick could hear heavy panting and ruffled fabric. He got up to see Tommy shadow-boxing and doing press-ups.

"You fighting?" Nick asked.

"Something like that" Tommy said, each press up burning his biceps.

After saying goodbye to George ST Pierre the fighters left Canada. Carlos had to get back to training but Mark joined Miller at the gym to help him prepare for Scott Smith. "Nick's help is off the cards then?" Mark asked. "I don't know" Miller said strapping on his gloves. "Carlos will be in my corner come fight night" Miller said. "Let's warm up and see if we can find some of Scott fights" Mark said. Nick came through the door and Louise greeted him with a hug. "I took this morning off...for you" She said.

"You know...I've got training" Nick said going upstairs to unpack. "Yeah, but I can make you breakfast" Louise shouted as Nick put his bag on the floor and texted his little brother. He got a shower, ate Louise's toast to keep her happy and went to meet Nate. Cath was asleep and Nate was clearing up the place before Nick knocked the door. "Saw some of the tour, they barely asked you shit" Nate said. "It's GSP's hometown so..." Nick said looking around.

"You ready to train?" Nate asked. "Yeah..." Nick said sitting down on the sofa. There was no easy way of bringing up the subject, but if he phrased it right his little brother wouldn't run out the door screaming. "Miller's fight with Scott Smith is coming up" Nick said. Nate grunted. "Who would pay to see that slimy fuck?" Nate asked. "Mill's thinks he's the shit, how cool would it be to see him lose?" Nick asked. "Our fucking happy smiles at front row, you know...think about it" Nick said as they hurried to their training camp to train.

"Jase I think you should keep this standing" Carlos said breaking off half of his no-gluten sandwich. "Scott Smith's known for sneaky Knockouts. I don't wanna be knock out number fifteen" Miller told him. "Beat him at his own game Jase" Carlos said. "You wanna be taken seriously don't you?" Carlos asked. "Shall I move the table so we can practise takedowns?" Miller asked leaning to get up. "Jase I've been training most of the day, mind if we take a rain-cheque?" Carlos asked holding his hand. "Sure" Miller said with a pinched grin.

"Late night training Jase come on, I downloaded Scott's recent fights on DVD" Mark told him. "I guess no popcorn or sticky toffee cheesecake are allowed" "No" Mark said. Miller came into the gym with a pack of Dunkin donuts. He put them on the mat while Mark put them away in the break-room. They sat down to watch the DVD's. Miller found that Scott was more of a stand and bang type of guy, he could handle that, but didn't know whether to take Carlos's advice.

"I know Carlos has been telling you to keep this standing" Mark said, but is that the best idea?" Mark asked as he watched Scott punch a guy called Justin Levens into a TKO. Mark was giving him pointers as they watched Scott's power. It made Miller a little nervous. Half an hour later Miller was tempted to go into the cupboards and take a donut undunked, when a temptation more forbidden poked it's head round the break-room door.

"Hey Nick" Mark said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, you called me..." Nick's voice trailed off as Miller glared at Mark.

"I thought you were gonna play along, Jase you know why I couldn't tell you, you been putting it off for a while...but Nick, Jase really needs your help with Scott Smith"

"Thanks Mark, my dignity is sky-high right now, I told you that I can do this and you go running to Nick Diaz and tell him that I can't beat Scott without him?" Miller said.

"Jase I didn't say that, it's just..." Mark said.

"Guys...you know, you wanna train?" Nick asked both of them. Miller could of complained until the cows came home, but neither of them were going to refuse the chance to train with Nick. He stood in the break-room and dumped his bag on the floor. He watched another of Scott's fights with Miller and Mark before showing Miller the things he was going to do with Mark on the mats. "Take-downs" Nick said. "Single or double leg or doesn't matter" Mark said. "Scott's gonna go for a knockout" Nick said.

"You have to pace this fight out to your advantage Jase" Mark said. "If Scott wants to end this early, taking him down has to be done quickly" Mark said. They practised takedowns and submissions on the mats. Whatever submission Miller pulled on Scott Smith it couldn't be the rear Naked Choke. Nick had beaten Scott with that submission in the first minute and nineteen seconds of round three and Miller didn't want to be Nick's copycat. On the day on the fight, Miller's stomach was riddled with nerves, he had to go to the bathroom every five minutes and Mark was getting worried about him.

"Jase, if you wanna cancel this..." Mark said.

"Cancel...never!" Miller said going to the bathroom for the hundredth time to take a leak. Carlos was going to be a little late, but Mark had agreed to be in his corner. When Scott Smith came out, Nick noticed that he was bigger than when he'd fought Scott himself. "Go scott" Nate muttered clapping. Miller came out and Nick and Nate laughed and stuck their thumbs down. Carlos arrived when the first round had begun. The first round was a kick-boxing fight back and forth. Scott Smith came at Miller with strikes and a couple of leg kicks, but Miller managed to keep Scott at bay with knees and elbows that didn't cause as much damage as he'd liked.

"You doing great, use a few leg kicks yourself, Scott looks a little wobbly" Carlos said pulling up a stool at break-time. In the second round Miller trying to take charge, taking Carlos's advice, but Scott's Muay Thai training had improved from his last fight. Miller's legkicks didn't bother him and Miller was beginning to think about taking him down. He left Scott reeling with an uppercut, kicking at his ankles before the bell sounded and Miller went back to his corner. _"What the fuck is Mill doing?" _ Nick as he told Nate to stay put and followed Mark to Miller's corner. Mark told security it was okay and they let Nick through.

"Nick get out!" Carlos said, trying to get around the other side of the cage door.

"Carlos shut the fuck up" Nick said back. "Mill take him down and sub his ass, you know you can't take his power, stop being fucking lazy"

"My rib hurts" Miller groaned rubbing his side.

"You wanna quit?" Nick asked.

"Nah..."

"Then fuck that rib" Nick said walking away as Mark gave him water and break-time was over. Miller stood up for the third round. Scott corned him early looking to finish, but Miller knocked Scott on his ass with a right and swarmed on him. "What was that in there?" Nate asked. "Just stuff" Nick said shrugging. Nate stared at his brother in confusion, then looked back at Scott Smith now on the floor. Miller moved quickly ground and pounding a dazed Scott Smith before moving into side control. Latching himself onto Scott's arm Miller went for a Kimura twisting his arm as viciously as he could. He could feel himself being tugged by the referee as Scott tapped out from the pain.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhh!" Mark yelled as Scott was checked over by doctors and Mark and Carlos went in to give Miller some water and help him put his T-shirt on. Miller nodded a thanks to Nick, but Nick looked away.

"_Stopped in 3 minutes 53 seconds in round 3. Winner due to a Kimura. Jason "Mayhem" Miller!"_ The announcer shouted. After Miller got showered and changed, Mark had gotten a champagne bottle and sprayed it all over Miller's dressing room. Carlos talked about how well kept Miller looked, he didn't have a scratch on his upper body, but his legs were a little red. They went out to celebrate and Roy Nelson was drinking beer by the gallon, but remarkably sounded sober. Carlos had to get an early night for training and Mark had to get his wife milk before the store closed. "See you tomorrow morning...champ" Mark said. "One kimura and I'm champ already?" Miller said as he walked to his door. He got out his key when he heard someone call his name.

"Mayhem"

"Oh Hi Tommy...it's kind of late..." Miller couldn't finish his sentence as Tommy's fist hit his jaw. Addison grabbed Miller's keys and opened his door. It was too dark for any stranger to see Tommy drag Miller inside. Tommy tapped Miller to make sure he was conscious. Addison got a small gun out from his inside coat pocket and pointed it at Miller's forehead. "Long time no see" Addison said. "Uhhhhhh?" Miller said dazed. His eyes opened wide when he found himself staring down a barrel. "Very clever, or at least you think you are, getting thug-vagrant Nick Diaz to do your dirty work. "I ought to get you where it hurts" Addison said shoving the gun between Miller's thighs and pressing it against Miller's dick.

"Fuck" Miller groaned. "Funny, that's just what I thought when Nick Diaz burst his way into my room in Canada and threatened to kill me" Addison revealed.

"What? What the fuck are you saying?" Miller asked.

"Playing dumb suits you Miller, but it's no longer alluring to me. Tommy will show you want I think of you" Addison said moving the gun away and sitting down on the chair. Tommy gave Miller a harsher beating than Scott Smith did. Tommy was a knockout type of fighter and Miller cringed every-time Tommy hit him with a body shot. After Scott Smith Miller wasn't able to put up a good fight and Addison knew it. He was grinning from ear to ear as Tommy leaned Miller up and threw a right that cut Miller's cheek. "Don't break anything" Addison said as Tommy kicked Miller in the stomach.

After Tommy's tornado of punches Miller was huddled up on the floor in a bloody heap of surprise and sweat. Addison lifted up his hand to tell Tommy to stop. He told Tommy to leave. Addison crouched over him, sliding his hand over Miller's crotch. Miller tried to turn away from him but the pain paralyzed him.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this, but I had to send a message to Nick and sadly, his little brother Nate was off the list. Just because I've beaten the stuffing out of you it doesn't mean I'm done with you...Goodnight sweetheart" Addison said giving Miller a sloppy kiss on his neck that made Miller shudder. Miller didn't know how long he'd been on the floor, but by the time he'd hoisted himself up onto the sofa, it was midnight. A knock thudded through the door and Miller slowly put one foot in front of the other as if walking was a new invention.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me" Nick said. "Congrats"

"Thanks, bye!" Miller shouted leaning against the door.

"You ain't gonna let me in?" Nick asked tapping again.

"No...Scott kicked my ass pretty bad" Miller said clutching his ribs.

"Nah...he didn't..." Nick said remembering how healthy Miller looked after fighting Scott. He was unsure of whether Miller was joking. "Let me in" Nick asked gruffly.

"Nick what part of the word "No" don't you get? Fuck off!" Miller said as he fell to the floor in pain. Nick left in silence as Miller opened the door a creak to see Nick's shadow running down the street. Addison's ass-kicking was all Nick's fault. Miller and Addison may have been even now, but Miller and Nick sure as hell weren't. Miller was hellbent on getting the truth out of Mark and was going to make Nick pay for all the suffering Addison and Tommy had put him through tonight.


	25. Mission Control Monsters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Doesn't Miller need family, friends and his Mayhem Monkeys? I think he needs them now more than ever. In the most recent Ariel interview he gave Ariel's "Volksmann for President" T-shirt back, but he'd vandalised it. He'd either broken out of his character when he was calling himself Lucky Patrick. Or being Mayhem, he was so mad at Ariel he "Mayhemed" The T-shirt.

Couldn't he have surprised Ariel with getting a similar new T-shirt made? He said in Ariel's second interview that he was "jobless" but That won't last long. Miller seems very media friendly. Maybe he'll get offered another TV show? I've stolen one line from the TV show "Hunted" I've borrowed character Jacqui McQueen from the TV show Hollyoaks, and the characters John Iley, DannyV and Sash Gavrik are from the story: "It's Kin The Blood"

They were friends. On page nine, paragraph two, sub-section one, zero, six, point five of the guy code, he had to give him a place to stay. The MMA tour could only give him so much money before they told him to piss off. Carrying his luggage he nervously knocked on the door. "Yeah..." Nate said getting up from the sofa. He opened the door to see Tommy. "Shit...Tom, how are you doing?" Nate asked shaking his hand. "Cool Nate, but...I kinda need a place to stay" Tommy said, pointing to his luggage. "Can I crash?" He asked. "Sure" Nate said nodding and let him in.

"That's it Jase, I'm calling the cops" Mark said getting out his mobile. "Do that Mark and I'm saying nothing, it's over" Miller said blowing his nose. "Are you gonna tell me who did this?...Addison by any chance?" Mark asked. "It's doesn't matter" Miller said. "I'm supposed to be proving to Carlos that I'm mature enough to meet his family, so could this be our little secret?" He asked his friend. "Come on, you need to get dressed and changed" Mark said helping him get up. There were still blood marks on the floor from the beating and Mark could hear his trainers sliding on it. Miller made Mark promise that he'd lie to Carlos for a while until Miller didn't look so bad. After the Scott Smith victory Miller could take a couple of days off from training and no-one would question it.

Nick knocked on his little brother's door, his training bag chaffing his shoulder. "Hey" Nate said. "We got someone with us" Nate said opening the door, Nick got a look at Tommy and nodded. "He's staying for a while, you know, while he gets his shit together" Nate told him. "For free?" Nick asked. He didn't want his little brother supporting a bum that would never pay him back. "We ain't talked about it, he's a friend" Nate said. Nick bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. He'd have to talk to Tommy later. They got to the gym and Tommy was on punching bags before he challenged Nate to a boxing match. Nate was quick on his feet, but Tommy's punching power kept jolting him backwards.

"Nate, don't be afraid to use that right" Nick said while he was on the mat with Anthony Torres. Nate stepped toward Tommy with jabs that didn't meet Tommy face. Tommy rocked his friend with an uppercut and told Nate to throw in the towel before he got hurt. Nick gritted his teeth as his brother shook Tommy's hand. After the mats Nick started running on the treadmill. Tommy joined him looking over to try and match his speed. "Nate's good" Tommy said. Nick nodded and slowed down to a jog. "You staying at my brothers?" Nick asked. "Sure Am" Tommy said. "What are you paying him with? Punches?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"We're friends, it's private" Tommy said now running on the treadmill. Nick pulled the stop string and got off. Tommy cut training early. He knew he had a lot of nerve, but his conscience had been bugging him all day. He knocked on Miller's door and Miller opened it staring at him in shock. "Fuck you" Miller said about to close the door. "Wait...I know I'm a piece shit, but I needed Addison's money" Tommy said. "You know, he's loaded" "Well...that makes it alright then" Miller said, letting him in. Tommy helped himself to a chair, his stomach churning when he saw the blood that had leaked from Miller's injured body.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. It's just fighting doesn't pay my bills. I'm broke and Addison and his friend approached me. But I do like you Mayhem, I think you're a cool guy and I wanna start afresh with you" Tommy said. "You have no idea how much I needed that money" "Yeah, you keep saying that" Miller said. "I don't wanna make you sick but, Addison's and his friends money is coming through in a few days. If you can't go out, I can get you stuff" Tommy offered. "Well aren't you sweet?" Miller teased. "I don't want anything...I'm vegan, that shit is expensive" "I don't care" Tommy said. "I'm gonna make this up to you...I promise" Tommy said asking Miller if he needed anything, then he left.

John put the new name up on the wall. It was always exciting to think about new recruits, hiring new blood, it gave him a buzz of uncertainty that he liked. His team nodded hellos and sat down in unison. "Morning guys, this is the man of the moment right now" John said putting the fighter's picture on the white board. "Do you know this face?" John asked. "Nah" Jacqui McQueen said putting gum into her mouth. "Jason Mayhem Miller?" DannyV asked. John nodded. Lady and Gentlemen, this is Jason "Mayhem" Miller. Jack of all trades, master of some. We've been approached to get him onside. DannyV and Sash, you'll be going to the gyms that he trains at. First you'll introduce yourselves as exercise fanatics, then within a week he'll be here and we'll tell him why we really want him" John said.

"What if he says no?" Jacqui asked. "He won't...I'll make sure of that" John said as he put on his laptop. "Jase, I'm not going anywhere until you let me in!" Carlos yelled. "I'll wait all day long" Knowing how stubborn Carlos could be, Miller opened the door. "Jase not again" Carlos said looking at Miller's puffy bruised face. "Nate Diaz...again?" Carlos asked. "Nah..no...it was Tommy" Miller said. "Nick's friend...after Scott's fight, we drank some more beer and I was like pushing him to fight me and calling him all these names and I was practically begging him for a hit and he did" Miller said. "What? He's a friend of Nick's so, I can't be surprised" Carlos said.

"Enough with the drinking Jase. You know how bad you get" Carlos said rubbing his knees. "If you wanna nurse me back to health...you can" Miller offered. "I talked to Mark, he's got that covered" "He told you?" Miller asked. "No he said you just needed rest after the Scott Smith fight" Carlos said. On Carlos's way back home from his apartment, he stopped over at Nick's training camp. He said hi to Nate and glanced at the well built man beside him. "You Tommy?" Carlos asked. "Tommy nodded. "Strikeforce property...yeah" Tommy said.

"Good for you...look, I saw what you did to Jase, and he's got enough on his plate with fighting. He doesn't need drunk idiots beating him up at night" Carlos said. "Tommy nodded latching on to Miller's lie. "We were just messing around" Tommy said. "Well that stops now okay?" Carlos asked. Tommy nodded and shook his hand. Nick came out of the break-room to see Carlos walking away. He walked up to Tommy and his brother. "That was nothing" Nate said quickly as Tommy and Nate went over to train at the punching bags, before Nick started asking unwanted questions.

Two days later Miller started gentle training at the gym. He was running slowly in time with his music until some guy next to him slipped on the treadmill belt and banged his knee. "Sranje" Sasha said as he pulled himself up. "I dunno what you just said, but I hope you weren't saying I'm fat" Miller said as helped him up. "Thank you" Sash said looking at Miller's face. "Have you had a fall yourself?" He asked. "Yeah, one hell of a fall" Miller said as they both started talking at a slower speed on the treadmills.

"Yeah...Mark, I totally get it" DannyV said as Miller walked in. "Here's the guy I was telling you about" Mark said introducing them. "Jase, this is Paul, Paul I'm sure you've seen Jase on TV" Mark said. "Mark you flatter me" Miller said, getting boxing gloves on. Paul's thinking about joining" Mark said. "Cool" Miller said going to a punching bag. "Mayhem, maybe you could show me some moves" DannyV/Paul asked. "Miller nodded and they did gentle sparring. Paul asked him questions about his life and where he thought his career was going and Miller didn't give anything away. He said that Scott Smith had been a challenge and he was glad to have such a supportive training camp.

Looking on the internet, Tommy found a vegan delivery service that was cheap enough for his taste. Money from his last fight had come through and one of the fair things for Tommy to do was order some food for Miller. He was on the computer when Nate saw him ordering vegan take away food on the net. "When did you become vegan?" Nate asked. "It's not for me...I owe someone" Tommy said. He pressed the order button and the delivery went straight to Jacqui McQueen's inbox. Within six days she pulled up alongside Miller's house watching Tommy on Miller's doorstep.

"Hiya" Jacqui said opening the boot and taking the bags out. "Thanks" Tommy said taking the bags from her. "You want me to knock?" Jacqui asked. "Nah it's okay..." Tommy said as Jacqui strode up to the door and tapped on it. "Delivery!" She yelled. Miller opened the door pleasantly surprised. "Let me guess, are you a freebie?" Miller asked. "Dream on, this is yours right? Sign here please Sir" Jacqui said as Miller signed on the dotted line. She drove off while Tommy brought Miller's bags indoors. "I told you I'd come through for you" Tommy said. "I've been punched stupid, so I can't exactly jump for joy" Miller said snarkily.

"You're staying with Nick?" Miller asked. "Nah I'm with Nate. Nick's not really a fan of mine since we came back from Canada" Tommy told him. "Really?" Miller said. "He wants me to pay his brother to stay and I can't even afford clean toilet paper. Nick needs to get off my case" Tommy told him. "Or what? Miller asked. "Face it Tommy, the Diaz brothers own your ass" Miller said. "Unless I let Nick know that I'm not to be messed with" Tommy said. "Have any ideas?" Miller asked. Tommy's "idea" involved Miller tagging along to Nate and Nick's training camp at night. They both knew Nick would be there training.

Tommy turned on the lights to reveal Nick performing crunches in the dark.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked.

"It's a free country" Tommy said while Miller walked over to a punching bag.

"Carlos _ran_ in here the other day" Nick said. "Heard you got your ass whooped" He said to Miller.

"Nick, the Carlos running jokes are getting old" Miller said as Tommy started running around on the mats. Miller followed him. Tommy was a purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-jistu but wanted to test Miller, and Miller didn't mind as they sprawled on the floor fighting for the best position, Nick asked "Did you?" Miller got up and stood still. "You talking to me?" He asked. Nick stayed silent and Miller took that as a yes. "Did I What?" He asked. "What Carlos said" Nick said. Miller gave Nick the same excuse as he gave Carlos. "Me and good old Tommy here" Miller said patting Tommy's shoulders.

"We went out, we got slaughtered, I pushed him too far. I talked a whole lot of shit and we had a little wrestle. No harm done" Miller said with a cheesy grin.

"You're retarded if you think I _believe _that shit" Nick said. "I ain't Carlos"

"We don't care what you fucking believe" Tommy said getting back on the mat.

"Did you just fucking swear at me?" Nick asked.

"Okay...times up Tommy, we've gotta go" Miller said, they left to go to the bus stop. Tommy's bus came quickly while Miller sat by himself waiting for his bus. "Hi Jase" DannyV/Paul said reaching over to shake his hand. "Hey...Paul is it?" Miller asked. "Well _Detective_ Paul" DannyV said showing his I.D. The man that Miller had seen at the treadmill days ago, did the same thing and pulled out his own I.D. "What? I haven't done anything, well, maybe crimes against fashion every now and again, but nothing major. Get the murderers guys...I'm just a broke fighter on my way home...I'm hungry" Miller said, hoping they'd leave him alone.

"We're hungry too Mr Miller, for information that you've got. You can have dinner on us, free of charge, but you're coming with us" DannyV said. As Nick locked his training camp doors, he saw three figures that looked like men getting into a car, he didn't think any thing of it until he heard what sounded like Miller's voice. "You're not gonna like dunk my head to get me in the car" Miller said. Instead of getting in his car, Nick ran up to the traffic lights to see if he was right, or if he was going slowly insane by thinking about Miller too much. The police car went past and the glare of the street lights showed Miller at the back of the car talking to the men. It wasn't any of Nick's business but he ran up to the car and tapped once on Miller's window. Miller looked at Nick and shrugged before the light turned green.

Nick ran to his own car to see if he could follow Miller, if he got caught by the police he could always say that he was lost. He started the engine and drove out into the road. He knew that Miller had been up Carlos's ass after the MMA tour and had laid low after Tommy's drunk ass-kicking. _Could Addison have called the cops? _Nick thought to himself. If Addison was part of this, Nick knew he was partly to blame himself. By the time Nick was done with him, Addison would be giving Stephen hawking a run for his money. Nick had to be a hundred percent sure that Miller had screwed up and done something stupid before Nick decided to drive away and turn his back on Miller for good.


	26. Toxic Tap Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language adult scenes. I was a little wishy-washy, because I was going to take a break at twenty-five chapters, but I'll write as many chapters as I can think of. I agree, Miller could be a great coach, teacher or TV presenter, not right now, but in the future. He was a great Coach in "The Ultimate Fighter Season Fourteen" Miller was the only reason I watched it, he more than made up for the nightmare that was Michael Bisping. The lyrics in italics and bold are from the band "Young Guns" with their song "Bones"

**_"Down under the night sky_**  
**_I lay in wait_**  
**_Praying to whoever will listen to me"_**

Nick turned on the radio as he pulled up to the building Miller and the cops were in. He told Nate he was training, helping Jake shields at another gym. He knew all the lies would come crashing down over his head, but all he could think about was another conviction to Miller's record. Miller didn't need to be in handcuffs again, that would be a kick in the pants to his career. What if the guys that took him in weren't cops? What if it was a set-up? As much as Nick hated Addison, he knew the reporter wasn't bull-shitting about his threats to his little brother and Miller.

Miller was taken to the canteen by Sash to get some food. "I get left with scraps" Miller said helping himself to a plate. "It's good food help yourself" Sash said watching Miller mess around with the salad. Before Miller could sit down he was was whisked into a quiet little room that had his face on a whiteboard. Sash sat down made a call and moments later Sash was joined by his colleagues. John held the door open for DannyV and Jacqui. "Vegan delivery girl" Miller said. "Crafty" "Indeed" Said John. "I'll introduce the team. "Mr Miller I'm John, the gentlemen you met at the gym were DannyV and Sash and the "Vegan girl" you chatted up was little Miss Jacqui McQueen" John said.

They all said hello and Miller looked at John in confusion. "Great to meet you all, but I don't remember posting an ad in the paper for new friends...new girlfriends maybe but only when I'm drunk" Miller said. "Mr Miller, we are a rival team of the FSB, and an international team representing M-I5. We understand that a friend of yours Mr Dominick Cruz was in a personal and political debate with SEC George Moore" John told him. "Yeeeaaaahhh?" Miller said. "He may not be a friend of Dominick's, but he likes you" John told him. "Umm...I hate to pee on your parade of hope guys, but I don't know him" Miller said.

"Mr Moore was a huge fan of "The Ultimate Fighter" series so is his son and his grandkids. He taped your version of the ultimate fighter. Mr Moore even brought copies on DVD for his friends" DannyV said.

"What number of "The Ultimate Fighter did you star in? Ten?" John asked.

"Fourteen, you guys don't do much research do you?" Miller asked.

**_"I'd fashioned my own cross,_**  
**_Been crushed by it's weight_**  
**_There's no stronger message_**  
**_Than dirt in your face"_**

"We'd like you to befriend George Moore" Sash said. "He's rich and has guards, but because you're well known, he'll trust you. We're investigating him for many things. Fraud, bribery, perjury, assault, Larceny, the list goes on" Sash said. "As a team, we'll be here to protect you" John said. He passed him his card with his mobile number on it. He was escorted out by Jacqui. "You really a Vegan?" Miller asked. "Nah, I love meat me" Jacqui said tucking her brown her behind her ear. "A woman after my own heart" Miller said. "You gonna call him?" Jacqui said pointing at her boss's card. "Dunno...can I call you instead?" Miller said. Outside in the dark Miller grinned as Jacqui tweaked his nose. She closed the door and Miller walked down the side-walk to see Nick nodding his head up and down in his car.

"Nosey Nicky, what are you doing here?" Miller asked. "Were you following me?" Miller asked.

"Thought you grassed up my little brother" Nick lied. "Tell them that Nate whooped your ass?" Nick asked. "No...since you're here, you may as well give me a ride" Miller said getting in the car. "Fuck you" Nick said. "Ah come on, where's your sense of charity?" "Reminds me, how is Carlos "Charity Case" Condit?" Nick asked. Miller got in the car and told Nick that they'd made a mistake, they thought he was a guy called Simon that they were looking for, for a traffic violation. He doubted Nick believed him but he couldn't tell Nick the truth because what had happened to him tonight didn't make sense to him either. He didn't know how to tell Nick without sounding crazy, so he kept his mouth shut about the real reason.

"Carlos still mad?" Nick asked.

"About you telling him to shut the fuck up in front of everyone on live TV?" Miller asked. "Carlos's Thanksgiving card is already in your mailbox" Miller teased. "You ditched Carlos's advice" Nick said. "I guess" Miller said shrugging his shoulders. Nick pulled up to Miller's apartment and got out of the car. "Hold on Sir , let me get your tip" Miller said, as he opened the door to get a quarter of the table. Nick went straight in and looked in Miller's fridge and cupboards.

"Fresh vegan shit" Nick said.

"I'm living up to my loss of the bet remember? I'm Vegan for a week or a month, or whatever" Miller mocked.

**_"__I've seen down the end of the road_**  
**_I'm dealing a different story, oh_**  
**_I'll never let go again"_**

"You want some to take home?" Miller asked. Nick took a packet out and looked at the stickers.

"Store bought?" He asked.

"Online" Miller said walking past him to make some coffee.

"Funny, cause Tommy was ordering this, and he ain't vegan" Nick said holding up the vegan-bag in his hand. Miller knew he was in a corner and tried to get Nick off the scent. "It's not what you think" He said getting two cups out of the cupboards. "Tommy buy you this shit?" Nick asked. "Yeah, cause we're friends believe it or not" Miller said boiling the kettle. Frustrated Nick went to the sofa and turned the TV on. The kettle blurred Miller's vision with smoke and he felt at ease when he couldn't feel Nick's judgemental eyes on him. He poured out the coffee and added milk and no sugar.

"You gonna tell me the truth?" Nick asked. "It's none of your business" Miller said. "Tommy was being a good friend. He bought me the vegan stuff" "Yeah a few days after he kicks the shit out of you" Miller stayed quiet sipping his coffee. "It was a drunken thing" Miller said. "Carlos sorted it out" "Right" Nick said shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to blab but if he showed Miller one of his cards, Miller's pack of lies could fall into shreds. "Mill, at the MMA tour, I...you know..."talked" to Addison" Nick said. "Really?" Miller said feigning innocence. "Mark tried but, this dude, was an ass" Nick said. He sipped his coffee and got up.

"Where's your sugar?" Nick asked looking at the coffee. "It tastes of shit"

"Top right cupboard" Miller said. Nick got the sugar tub, a spoon and put them on the table. "So I got talking to this Addison and you know...I kinda roughed him up or whatever" Nick shrugged, taking the lid off the sugar tub. "You went to see Addison...why? For Nate?" Miller asked. "Who the fuck else would I go for?" Nick said taking the spoon and dumping one teaspoon in his coffee. "Addison _kinda_ of told me...thanks for putting me in the shit" Miller said getting up. "He was here?" Nick asked.

**_"__I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I'll do this on my own. (o-o-oh bones, bones o-oh)"_**

"It doesn't matter, he let me know" Miller said. "With Tommy's help" Nick said. I don't know what you're talking about" Miller said. As Nick got up, by accident, he knocked over the sugar tub and the sweet pearly white granules spread on the floor and under the sofa. Miller went to get the dust-pan and brush in the hall-way. Meanwhile Nick pushed the sofa back, but Miller was hiding something else as well as sugar. Miller came back in got down on the floor ready to brush. He looked up at Nick standing in silence. "Wanna help?" He asked. Nick pointed to the floor.

Miller began brushing the sugar back with the brush only to see the smears of blood still on his floor. He was crap at cleaning, he should have let Mark do it, when Mark had asked.

"Addison?" Nick asked. Miller stayed silent sweeping up the sugar.

"I oughta call the cops, Addison can't get away with that shit" Nick was bluffing. He'd make sure Addison got his ass-kicking but he wanted Miller to spill the beans. He dug into his pocket for his phone and pretended to dial 911.

"Nick don't" Miller asked standing up with sugar on his knees. "After the Scott Smith fight, that you helped me train for...thanks by the way...Addison and Tommy came over. That night you knocked...I was so fucked up...I didn't want _you_ to see me like that...or anyone else for that matter. I know you're up little Nathie's ass, but you can't tell anyone. Carlos warned Tommy off. He got Tommy to feel bad and Tommy brought me all that stuff" Miller said pointing to the fridge.

**_"They say the spirit's willing_**  
**_But the flesh is always weak_**  
**_I found everything I needed right beneath my skin -oh"_**

Miller bent down and started sweeping again. "Addison went a little crazy. He umm...Stuck a gun between my legs and cocked his gun at my cock...awesome foreplay. I think he's been looking at the internet"

"Carlos _running_ to fuck Addison up too?" Nick asked.

"He doesn't have to Nick, Carlos is a nice guy, he doesn't want to fight everyone"

"Nah...he _runs_ from them instead" Nick said with a snort. He tapped Miller on shoulder twice. Miller looked at him. "Mill, get the fuck up" Nick said. They went to the bathroom and Nick stood behind Miller looking at the mirror. "Look at your face, it's fucked" Nick said.

"Fuck you, it keeps Carlos happy"

"You know...keep that shit to yourself. Do you think Nate would stand for that shit? My little brother wouldn't get his ass kicked in his own place" Nick said. "You gotta fight back, if you don't, Addison won't quit" Nick said leaning around Miller and resting his arm on the sink edge, the back of his hand brushing against Miller's stomach.

"Nick you're forgetting I'm not Nate, I don't need protecting" Miller groaned moving away and sitting on his cold toilet seat.

"Bullshit, you sooo fucking do" Nick squatted down to reach Miller's height on the toilet seat.

"I've gotta get outta here Nick" Miller said getting up and walking out. "I'm seriously thinking about making out with you on a toilet seat. How trailer park trash is that?"

_**"I've seen down the end of the road**_  
_**I'm dealing a different story, oh**_  
_**I'll never let go again"**_

Nick followed him. "I can tell Louise I'm training"

"What? All night?" Miller asked.

"You know, just 'cause Carlos takes all night, it doesn't mean I do" Nick said.

"Nick this isn't some sick contest...you should go" Miller said getting the dustpan and brush and brushing and putting the sugar into the bin. Nick didn't telling twice, he left while Miller watched TV. Carlos called and came over with bags of ice and warm towels. "One's for you, one's for me" Carlos said throwing a towel at him. "How was training?" Miller asked. "Grueling, but great" Carlos said getting up to make Miller something to eat. "How's your resting going?" Carlos asked. "Great...the police, well sort of the police kinda of picked up me up tonight"

"Jase, what did you do now?...I mean-"

"No I wasn't drunk or anything they want me to help out"

"Jase Miller: Mayhem Ranger" Carlos said smirking.

**_"__I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I'll do this on my own"_**

"I thought you wanted to fight" Carlos said. "I do, this is just a one time thing" Miller said.

"What if they want you for more stuff?" Carlos asked. "Your gonna have to choose"

"I don't think I have to...it's early days" Miller said.

"Jase if you were serious about fighting, you wouldn't have to think about it"

"Carlos I don't need a_ Dana White _lecture on how to be a fighter okay? Miller said as they watched TV in silence. He'd apologise later, but right now all he wanted was a pat on the back for being the police's "chosen one" That wasn't going to happen tonight though.

**_"We're all architects of our own private hell._**  
**_No one can hurt us like we've hurt ourselves"_**

Nick pulled up at his old apartment to talk to Tommy. He didn't get what he was playing at. Beating the shit out of Miller and buying him food to keep him quiet. What an asshole. He knocked on the door and to his surprise Tommy opened it. "Nate's out" Tommy said about to close the door. "I wanna talk...to you" Nick said as he pushed the door back open. "You anything? Juice? Cereal? Tommy asked. "Nah...you and Mill..." Nick asked. "We when out drinking..." Tommy, its too late for your bull-shit, Mill told me, but why pull that shit?" Nick asked.

Tommy sat down and looked at the floor. "I'm ashamed at what I did Nick, really I am. People offered me good money and I never had that since I left the corps. I was tired as shit of being broke and these guys needed someone "done over" Tommy said. "What happened?" Nick asked. One guy drove me to Mayhem's apartment, they got the keys, opened the door. I did what I did and left" Tommy said. "I've made it up to him and we're friends now" Tommy said.

_**"I've seen down the end of the road**_  
_**I'm dealing a different story, oh**_  
_**I'll never let go again"**_

"Was it worth it?" Nick asked.

"What? Was it worth beating Mayhem up? Well He's got free vegan food for a month and I'm saving up for a car, so yeah" Nick aimed for a punch but Tommy was too fast. Tommy grabbed his fist and stood up ready to charge. Nick twisted on his foot and landed a side-kick to Tommy's head, placing him back on the sofa with a thud. Tommy rested his head on the sofa before leaning up. He couldn't be bothered to stand up, he didn't know what Nick was going to do to him next.

"You think you've got a free fucking pass because you got Miller a vegan goodie bag?" Nick asked.

"For fuck sake I did it for money!" Tommy groaned.

"You know that makes it worse. If Nate appears on your hit-list, you might wanna pack your shit and move to another planet" Nick said going out to the hall-way and checking if there was any blood or guilty evidence on his shoes.

**_"I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I feel it in my bones, bones, bones_**  
**_I know I'm not alone" _**

"Who are you looking forward to fighting next?" Carlos asked. They were cuddled up in bed watching TV. Miller could eat all the crap he wanted and made a shopping list of Candy, cakes, biscuits, fizzy drinks pastries, cheesy snacks, and sweet puddings to buy tomorrow. After the night he had he deserved a treat. Carlos was one of those treats. "God I don't know Miller said. "Kicking Nick Diaz's ass would be cool" Miller said. "You're not serious" Carlos said. "If you had a choice, would you fight Nick again?" Miller asked.

"I'd fight whoever, whenever, wherever" Carlos said. "I beat Nick once, I can beat him again" "Michael Bisping would be cool" Miller suggested. "You know when you meet someone, outside a bar or someone knocks on your door in the middle of the night. In your fucked up brain, you're thinking: _"I want them in my bed right fucking now"_ Miller said. "Ummm...where is this going Jase?" Carlos asked confused. He was training for Welterweight Champion George ST Pierre and didn't need any more of Miller's "surprises"

"No...it's just with Michael Bisping it was the opposite, you know, he's just got the sort of face I wanna punch...harder than ever now I've lost to him" Miller said. "You know what MMA's like Jase, everyone gets a second chance" Carlos said kissing him on the cheek before turning away to sleep. "Yeah...do you think Nick's gonna have "octagon ring rust" when he starts fighting again? Miller asked.

"Jase, Nick doesn't deserve a second chance. I'm gonna make vegan sandwiches for practise. You want one?" Carlos asked. Miller didn't reply even though he was still wide awake. Carlos was always going to be harsher on Nick and Miller couldn't stand up for Nick, he didn't want to act like he was Nick's cheerleader. Miller couldn't even call himself Nick's "friend" right now. Friends didn't do the things that Nick did.


	27. Nick's Never Sick

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. I've used quotes from Miller's interviews. Jones I think Nick is Miller's friend, but In chapter five called "Cardi-Oh" Nick said in a round-about way that Miller was an "average fighter". I don't think Miller's going to forgive Nick for that. Needless Darkness I agree about Michael Bisping. As much as it pains me to type it, he is very good looking. It's just a shame he's a [Fill in the blank] I've added Chris Sanchez from the TV show "Damages" Alternative version of these Lyrics [In bold and Italics] are from the band "You Me At Six" With their song "Underdog" To the guest reviewer I don't think Miller's taking steroids. I might be wrong, but I don't think he's another Alistair Overeem.

_**"I know something you don't  
It comes and goes  
Like the strength in your bones, woah"**_

Nick was getting ready for a morning run when he thought he could hear a bang. He thought his tired brain was playing tricks on him, but he went downstairs to investigate. He saw a shadow at the door and opened it. "Hey" Nick said looking back at his little brother. "What happened to Tommy?" Nate asked. Nick let him in. They sat down and Nick offered him a drink, but Nate refused. "So?" Nate asked. "Shit happened, it's over" Nick said. "He said you round-kicked him" Nate said. "It was a side-kick, why tell you? He's such a whiny bitch" Nick said.

"He's my friend" Nick's little brother said. "I told him you're gonna come round and say stuff" "I ain't saying shit" Nick said. "Tommy's full of shit you know, he's gotta move out" Nick said. "Not yet" Nate said. "Tommy ain't got nowhere else" Nick nodded and knew he couldn't convince his little brother to change his mind. Nate left expecting to see Nick at training and later on at home. Nick didn't want to see Tommy, after the shit he pulled on Miller, he had bad thoughts running though his mind. But to keep the peace he'd see Tommy.

"Mr Miller I'm glad we got your call" John said. "Yeah, whatever you want me to do" Miller said. Carlos thought he was at the gym but, he'd rung John instead. It was something different and he'd just fought, so he had time to think about what he wanted to do with his spare time. "George Moore goes out walking with his dog in the mornings. We'll give you a back story unless you want to make your own up" John said. "Yeah I will...I'll make it believable, I'm a good actor" Miller said. "It starts tomorrow" John said. "Are you ready?" He asked. Miller nodded.

"_**So keep your mind at rest  
I'll never let the two of us be friends  
Does it hurt?"**_

"So yeah...that kick...it wasn't cool" Nick said. Nate was sitting on the sofa, watching Nick and Tommy talk. Nick knew that Nate would be on his ass until he apologised so he told Tommy that he didn't mean to hurt him, but they both knew he was lying. "Yeah umm...I've gotta go" Nick said making a stop to the bathroom. He was coming over all hot and tired, and breathless. He splashed water on his face to snap himself out of it. He went back down stairs and told his brother he was going to train. Nate offered to go with him, but Nick said he'd see him later.

With dopey confidence Miller opened George Moore's heavy gate unaware that he was being watched. As he started jogging up the long path he was nervous as he was about to knock the door. He put his fist up when he heard someone call out. "Stop" Miller turned around and there was this young guy, who looked homeless pointing a gun at him. "What do you want with George?" The man asked. "To say hi and apologise" Miller said. He held his hands up and knocked on the door still facing the guy. Mr Moore opened the door in his bathrobe.

**_"Underdog, just look at the blood you gave_**  
**_It's such a shame, a shame_**  
**_You had to get cut that way"_**

"Umm...It's alright Chris...you can put the gun down" Mr Moore said. "Mayhem Miller right?" He said as Miller watched Trigger happy Chris slither away round the back of the house. "Yeah...a little birdie told me you were a fan, right before I chopped it up and had it for breakfast" Miller said putting on a smile. "I am...more than my son...please come in" George said opening the door. Miller walked in. Mr Moore's living room was bigger than all the apartments he'd been in put together. "Can I get you a drink?" Mr Moore asked. "Umm...water...tap please" Miller said as Mr Moore motioned him to sit down. Miller cringed as his butt squeaked on Mr Moore's leather seats. Mr Moore came back with a glass of bottled water and put in on one of the many coasters lying around on the table.

"So Mr Miller, after all the uhh...crap Dana white has said about you would you ever go back to the UFC?" Mr Moore asked. "If you work at a job and the boss hates you it's gonna be shit...I mean crap Sir" Miller said trying to watch his language. "None of this "Sir" business" Mr Moore said. "Please, call me George" George said rubbing his hands together. "I read about your whole twitter incident with Dana, it must have been hard" George said. "I feel like a I'm a gladiator that's won his freedom" Miller said George nodded. "Great way to put it...I like your attitude" George said. He got up and smoothed his robe down. "I'm going out for a morning run" George said. "Mr Miller would you care to join me?"

_**"You must have the must have secret in your hands  
Iron chin, ducking quick with a runner's plan  
Talk to him, just not face to face  
You can't fix the trust you broke"**_

"You went to his house?" John asked. "Mr Miller that wasn't the plan" "Yeah, but wanted to prove I could do it" "Mr Miller this is an M-I5 confidential operation, not the boy scouts. Don't make any decisions without discussing it with me or my team first" John said. "Yes Sir" Miller said. John wasn't sure if Miller was joking or not, but John would be keeping an eye on him. Alone in a corner Nick trained by himself. He was coughing and spluttering and sneezing and none of the guys wanted to catch what he had. Even Nick didn't know what he had, he couldn't be bothered to go to a doctor. There was nothing wrong with him that couldn't be fixed by hard training.

"You went to George Moore's house?" Carlos asked. "Does Dominick know?" "Yeah I sent an email round to everyone that hates him" Miller said. "Carlos don't say anything...I mean I thought you'd be pleased. Don't you find the whole M-I5 thing hot?" Miller asked. Carlos shook his head. "Hot? Jase you're not MI-5. I've been training all day and I haven't been thinking about your Tom cruise act while I'm getting punched in the face" Carlos said. "Sorry I'm being an ass" Miller said as Carlos went to get them both a drink. "What's this?" Carlos said as he felt something crunching underneath his feet. He lifted his feet up to see white specs of what looked like salt or something.

"Just sugar. I spilt it" Miller said unable to tell Carlos _who_ really spilt the sugar and _why_ that person was at his place at night.

_**"Underdog, just look at your talent fade **_  
_**Its such a shame, a shame**_  
_**You had to get ill that day**_  
_**Revenge is a lone wolf, secret's get so loud **_  
_**Leave no doubt, get this knock out"**_

"Lou I'm fine" Nick said sneezing. "Babe you're not, just rest for a while okay?" Louise asked. She got a flannel and put it on his forehead. Nick got a shower and Louise offered to get him something to eat but with the meat-prank, Nick decided to get something himself. He didn't feel hungry so drank hot water with a little juice. He sat down flicking on channels when he caught Ariel Helwani talking about his interview with Miller as Lucky Patrick. "Yeah, it was also a little bit frightening, and a little bit sad. I tried to run down the street and get Mayhem" Ariel said "Did he talk to you? Apologise?" The interviewer said. "No...he just didn't want to talk" Ariel said.

"I try to be as neutral and unbiased as possible" Ariel carried on. "And uhh...I always try to play it straight and tell it like it is" "Well Lucky Patrick sure did that" The interviewer said. "He's always been a guy that...while I've tried to keep my distance and everything, Mayhem's always been a good guy to me" Ariel said. Nick rolled his eyes. "When I was applying for my green-card, my lawyer said that it would be good to have an MMA fighter vouch that what I do is professional and that I have a certain standing in the MMA community. The guy that I went to was Mayhem Miller" Ariel said.

_**"And I'm down,  
Down but definitely not out (definitely not out)  
Yeah, why did you call me again?"**_

"Did you realise that it was a stunt or did you think Miller was cuckoo for coco-puffs?" The interviewer asked. "It's very hard for me to see someone who we all I think, respect and like and have enjoyed over the years, act that way and I knew what he was doing. I said it, you know the Andy Kaufman thing if you've seen that on the Letterman show. I talked to Mayhem over the last few days about coming to the interview. I told Eric that I thought there was a chance he would come into character like that, but then I thought he would let it go. He did not let it go" "What's next for Mayhem?" The interviewer asked.

"Well he called me" Ariel said. Nick leaned up in his chair. "He wants to do another interview" "As who?" The interviewer asked. "Is he gonna be Dana white this time?" The interviewer asked. "No...as himself, normal Mayhem" Ariel said. "Stay tuned" Ariel said. Nick carried on drinking and took a shower. He was feeling a little better and decided to go for a little jog. "I was gonna cook something, you know meat free" Louise said. "Great, I'll be back soon" Nick said patting her arm. He began running, but his chest felt tight. He coughed down the street but carried on running past the gym. _**  
**_

_**"I'd rather tap you out than shout  
Mark pled your case as my friend  
Carlos is looking out for me"  
**_

Carlos had come out after training and left the door open, Dominick Cruz said that he was going to do a light training session there. He saw Nick breathing heavily and thought Nick was getting sloppy. "You getting tired already?" Carlos asked. "You should you know, you know you're the expert on _running"_ Nick said with his hand on his knees. "Say sorry Nick" Carlos said. Nick snorted. "For what?" He asked. "For swearing at me at Miller's Scott Smith fight...it was uncalled for " Carlos said dropping his bag to the ground. Nick turned around, about to run when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He leaned down on the floor to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Nick asked. He coughed sharply and his eyes widened when he saw blood on his hand. He felt dizzy and knew that if he tried to stand up, he'd fall. Nick got out his phone and passed it to Carlos. "Call Jake" He said giving Carlos his phone. "He'll pick me up...Carlos?"

_**"While you only make time for yourself  
You can swear, that, you've gotta be selfish  
I can't see you when the fight ends"**_

Nick woke up in a hospital bed. He was still in his T-shirt, but see couldn't see his hoodie anywhere. He leaned up to look for it, but his stomach hurt. "Nicky...I'm so glad you're okay" Louise said giving him a big hug. "Lou you can't tell Nate... promise you won't tell him" Nick said. The last thing is little brother needed was to worry about him, along with everything else. The doctor came in and told him that they wanted to keep him in for a few hours so they would do a blood test. The doctor mentioned that the guy that found him was outside. Although Nick didn't want to do it, he had to say thanks to Carlos.

He asked Lou to get herself a coffee so that he could say a quick thanks to Carlos for helping him out. It was the least Nick could do. Nick rubbed his eyes tired from the bright lights as Dominick Cruz came in the room with Nick's hoodie. "Dom? Why are you here?" Nick asked. "Nick I found you on the street. I was coming in for a late night session and you'd passed out" Dominick told him. "Was anyone else there?" Nick asked. "No Nick, it was dark and the gym was empty. I thought you'd been robbed or something, but your phone was sticking out of your pants. Weird huh?" Dominick said.

_**"Underdog, just look at him in his grave**_  
_**It such a game well played**_  
_**Nick can't find out Carlos's gain**_  
_**Revenge wants suffering, it begs you to drown**_  
_**So shut your mouth, run, disappear that way out"**_

Nick nodded, putting the pieces together. That fucking, cowardly, track-team-tryout, heartless son of a bitch.

"Carlos you are like a machine dude. Training for hours at night Georges St Pierre isn't ready for Carlos Condit 2.0" Miller said as Carlos came back in from training. "Train with anyone or was it just you?" Miller asked. "Just me" Carlos said. He didn't feel guilty. He wished that part of him did. But someone must have found Nick by now. He looked at the clock and imagined Nick lying their unconscious at midnight. All the night wild-life sniffing him and prodding him with their noses. Nick would never remember he was there. Nick had been shaking in pain muttering stuff, he'd closed his eyes while Carlos smiled.

Carlos left Nick, went back and left again. He didn't want to use Nick's property. Nick would have to get help without him. Carlos wasn't going to tell Miller, Miller wouldn't understand. Carlos didn't have any pity for Nick. He told himself that if it had been the other way round and Carlos had needed help, Nick would have done the same thing he did tonight. He cooked a late night meal for Miller with the vegan food and asked Miller where he got the vegetable packs from.

"Nick...kinda told me..." Miller said with a shrug.

Carlos went to the kitchen and spat "Nicks" food out of his mouth in the bin. He made himself a sandwich, before having one of the most scorching, hottest showers he'd ever had.


	28. Doctor Dehydration

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Alternate Lyrics are from the song "How long" By the band Hinder. The more I write about Miller and Carlos, the more I like them as a couple. but Nick and Miller are still going to have their "moments"

* * *

_**"Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away?"**_

With Nurse Louise holding his hand Nick went up the ramp towards Dominick Cruz's car. "Lou I'm good" Nick said as he opened the car door for himself. He wondered why Louise wasn't getting in the back seat with him until he looked to the side and saw his little brother next to him. "What happened?" Nate asked. "Nothing" Nick lied. Nate shrugged. "Nick...Dom told me you collapsed in the street and shit" His little brother said. "I'm tired" Nick said. Dom looked at Nate as a sign to be quiet. "Come on guys relax" Dominick said as he dropped them off. Nate got out of the car and opened Nick's door to help him out. "Nate I'm fine" Nick said getting out by himself.

He walked into his room and Nate pulled up a chair. "What happened?" Nate asked again. "Dom told you" Nick said. "I got ill, I wasn't on the _floor_ and shit, it's just a stomach bug, it's nothing" Nick said getting into bed. "I'm staying over" Nate announced. "No...why? I'm great, and Lou's here and you know if she wasn't I'd be cool" "I'm getting my stuff" Nate said as he took Nick's car back to his place to pack a bag. "I've taken a couple of days off work, so it's just gonna be me and you, isn't it great?" Louise asked snuggling up to him. Nick coughed and she left promising to get him teas and coffee and juices.

_**"I try to remember: forget you  
But I slip up every time I do" **_

Nate parked near to the house ran in and threw his night things and clothes into a backpack. He came back out again and decided to go to the store to get drinks and soups for his brother. He quickly got a basket and was running down the aisle when he someone say his name. "Hey Nate, you gonna be fighting soon?" Mark asked. "Umm...dunno..." Nate shrugged walking past him. "Haven't seen Nick around, I was gonna thank him for all the help he gave to Jase" Mark said. "I'm kinda gonna see him" Nate said as Mark followed him around. "Can I come?" Mark asked. Before Nate knew it he was driving Mark back to Nick and Louise's place.

Louise let them in and Nate told her she could go back to work. "He needs me" Louise said. "You know, it's gonna annoy him if you're here like all the time" Nate told her. Louise squinted from her chair and made no effort to move. Mark said a brief hello to her before stepping into Nick's room. "Mark's here" Nate said as he brought in drinks and the store brought food and put it on his brother side drawer. "You Okay Nick?" Mark asked. "I'm here to just say thanks from Jase, about helping him out, he needed it" Mark said. Nick nodded, but didn't want his little brother focusing on him helping out Miller.

_**"It's left Nick aching in bed  
Beating down the flu"**_

"Nate you should really train you know, Louise is here." "Nick..." Nate said. "Nate...if you don't go, I'm getting out of bed and I'm driving you" Nick said. Grudgingly Nate left and said he would call Nick to check on him. Mark nodded a goodbye as he sat down in Nate's seat. "So is it just a cold?" Mark asked. Nick nodded. "Yeah...Mill told me...about Addison" Mark nodded. "lets hope that's the last we see of him" Mark said. "Jase has got other things going to to keep his mind off Addison" Mark said. "I heard that Ariel stuff" Nick said leaning over to get his glass of water. Mark picked it up and gave it to him. "Do you mind if Jase comes over?" Mark asked. " He might ask about you...so you want me to lie?" Mark asked. "Say whatever" Nick said as Mark left him to it.

Nick groaned as his moblie vibrated, it was his little brother, asking him if he wanted anything.

"Stomach bug?" Miller said when Mark met him at the gym. "Yeah Dominick Cruz found him unconscious" Mark said. "Shit" Miller said. The first thing Miller wanted to do was visit, but he wasnt' sure if little brother/guard dog Nate was staying with Nick all day every minute of the day. He could imagine Nate feeding Nick soup and washing his clothes. "Why are you smiling? Mark asked."I know you don't like Nick but..." "No, it's not that, I'll go visit" Miller said. When he got back Carlos texted him, saying he was coming over. Carlos was picking at a fruit salad when Miller told him the surprising news. "Nick's dead Carlos, he kicked the bucket half an hour ago" Miller said looking at his phone.

"What?" Carlos said in shock.

"I'm just kidding...your_ face_. Nick got sick, Dom drove him to the hospital, you wanna visit? Miller asked. Carlos was going to say no, but how was he going to look if he refused? Jase would be suspicious and think he was a selfish prick, so Carlos took his last bite of fruit before getting a shower. They drove to Nick and Louise's place. Nate opened the door and stepped in front of Miller's face. "Hi Carlos" Nate said nodding. "We've just come to check on Nick" Carlos said. Nate let Carlos though, but blocked Miller and shut the door in his face. Miller half expected it and walked back to the car.

_**"Nick can't see him with you"**_

It was time for Carlos to cover his ass. He knocked on Nick's door to find him watching TV with Louise. She left them alone and Carlos stood there looking for the right words. "You're lucky I'm sick" Nick told him. "Even coughing and shit I could still kick your ass" Nick said leaning forward. "Jase is outside" Carlos said. "I'm not apologising for what I did, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jase" Carlos said. "Get out" Nick groaned. "Look you've been talking trash about me for months. Saying that I'm not a real champ, that I'm _runner of the year_, you deserved it" Carlos said, careful that he wasn't too close to Nick's bed.

"Are you done?" Nick asked rolling away from him. Carlos checked that no-one was listening. "It's wasn't my fault..._you're_ not my fault" Carlos said leaving. Nick wondered where Miller was but figured he was arguing with Nate. Carlos went out and talked to Nate just to cover his tracks. "He's getting better" Carlos said. "Yeah, just need to stop him from training" Nate said. "Yeah we all want him up and running" Carlos said patting Nate on the back. He met Miller out by the car. "How is he?" Miller asked. "You know Nick, talking trash...again" Carlos said as he got in. They drove back to Miller's place, Miller was putting the key in his lock when he got a phone call from leader of the M-I5 wolf-pack, John.

"What do you plan to do now Mr Miller? John asked. "You need to keep this up, you need to become one of Mr Moore's friends or at least one of his trusted acquaintances" John told him. "Yeah I'll need time" Miller said. "There's only so much time we can give" John warned before he ended the call. "You wanna help me train? Come on, you me and Braulio, it'll be fun" Carlos said sliding his hands down Miller's back. "It's just...M-I5 thing" Miller said pointing to his phone. "Jase why are playing along with a fantasy?" Carlos asked. "Carlos a few months ago getting that belt was a fantasy. Being welterweight champion was just a _fantasy_. There were doubters out there that didn't think you could beat Nick. That fantasy is a reality and haven't told you to just get another hobby" Miller said.

"Jase what's your point? I'm champion because I take fighting seriously. I don't get why you even decided to do the M-I5 thing, can't you pick one thing?" Carlos asked. "I don't know Carlos, I like to stick my fingers in a lot of pies" Miller said before going to the gym to see Mark. "Did you see Nick?" Mark asked. "Yeah and no" Miller said. "Nate was there and Carlos saw him. He said he's okay" "Weird isn't it? Mark said. "You don't picture someone like Nick getting sick" "I did, I pictured him puking from getting knocked out by my fist" Miller said. "You know, in the early Strike-force days when every time I saw Nick I wanted to feed him his guts" Miller said. "Be nice Jase" Mark said. "Nick prides himself on being in shape, he's gotta be feeling pretty shitty now"

It was Mark's comment that, made Miller text him just to prove that he wasn't a complete asshole. _"Can I come over?"_ Miller texted him. He got a text from Nick fifteen minutes later. _"No"_ was all it said. Miller spent the rest of the night looking up coffee spots where George Moore lived. He was going to take John's advice and step it up a notch. He was munching on sticky toffee honey cereal flakes when he heard a tender tap at the door. He opened the door and a hooded creature walked past him coughing. "Sick Nicky?" Is that you?" Miller asked. He followed Nick to the lounge. Mick sat on the sofa and folded his arms.

"What did you wanna say?" Nick asked wiping snot from his nose. "God, let me drive you home" Miller said tugging at Nick's sleeve. Nick pulled away. "Lou's driving me crazy, I just needed some fucking space" Nick said looking at the TV. He reached for the control and used his other hand to cup his coughing. "Want me to tell you a goodnight story?" Miller asked. "What? The story of fucking rabbit runner Carlos? Mill he's fucked up" Nick began. "No it's about this real tough guy that was in the army, became a para-trooper. He lived the dream" Miller said as Nick watched the TV. This tough army guy settled down and had kids. Had a son that he wanted to make into a solider, but the son didn't want that kind of life" Miller continued.

"While this kid's friends joined the army to go to war, this kid ran off to join the circus, he got into fighting, he trained with Tito Ortiz. He had some wars of his own. MMA was this kid's life. He went all over world and met great people, some assholes too. He was getting better fights in bigger places. This kid grew up to be a fighter. A fighter that wanted to be a champion by thirty. Strikeforce were giving him a pay cheque. Then The UFC came knocking and it was the beginning of the end" Miller said getting the cereal box and getting some flakes out in his hand. He made Nick some coffee and went upstairs to get a blanket. He went back downstairs and put it on Nick's lap. Nick grabbed the blanket and put it on his shoulders.

_**"Why'd you go and break what's already broken?"**_

They watched TV in silence before Miller impulsively put his hand on Nick's forehead to feel his temperature. "You're hot. Not as in _hot_ hot, like "wow you're so hot" although you kind of are, but I shouldn't really say that, because you're with Lou-Lou and you're sick, and I'm with Carlos..." Miller babbled. "I get it" Nick said rolling his eyes. "What do you mean _kind of_ hot?" Nick asked after a pause. He coughed and Miller grabbed the control to try and control the subject. "Nick I've gotta take you back home" Miller said. "Mmmmm..." Nick said coughing and gripping his fist on the sofa. "Have some coffee" Miller offered "Fuck no" Nick said shaking his head from dizzyness. He leaned to the right and moved away as his head accidentally touched Miller's shoulder.

"Relax Nick, I know this isn't a date night" Miller said.

"Fuck, you know at this rate I'm never gonna fucking fight" Nick said pounding the arm of the sofa.

"Nick's it's just a cold, not rabies" Miller teased. "Fuck" Nick said as Miller touched his forehead again. Without thinking he leaned in closer to kiss him, only for Nick to turn his head away. feeling rejected Miller sat away from him and tried to focus on the TV.

"You can't catch this" Nick warned pointing at his own chest. "People will say shit"

"I'll just have to stay away from your _mouth_ then" Miller said. He began to lick Nick's neck, but one painful throaty cough from Nick put them both off. Miller got Nick some tissues and Nick put bundles of them into his pockets. "Shit" Nick moaned sniffing. "If it makes you feel better, you make mucus look sexy" Miller said "Shut up" Nick said taking the control back and turning up the volume. "Fighting is only _one_ piece of the puzzle for me" Miller said. "Do you want a belt or what?" Nick asked. "Nick...I'm with M-I5 you know, the whole spy _Mission:Impossible_ stuff_" _Miller blurted out.

"Yeah fucking right" Nick said.

"It's true" Nick grabbed the cereal box of sticky toffee honey cereal flakes, shook it and looked in it. "Are you high?" Nick asked. "Nick it wasn't police that picked me up that night when you followed me...it was M-I5. They want help with George Moore, that guy Dominick hates" Miller told him. "You gonna do it?" Nick asked in a hoarse voice. _"I' am _doing it" Miller replied. "You know...your story shit...what happened to the guy who wanted to be champ?" Nick asked getting more tissues out of his pockets. "I'll tell you if I ever see that guy again" Miller replied. Miller drove Nick back home and helped him out of the car. "Does this M-I5 shit mean you're like...going all over the world and shit?" Nick asked. "Dunno...wouldn't that be cool?" Miller asked thinking about him and Carlos living on an Island somewhere. Little Owen playing with Carlos on a beach while Miller was doing undercover work for John.

"I think Carlos is gonna need a holiday...after _that_ ass-kicking" Nick said.

Miller helped Nick inside thinking he was talking about Carlos VS George St Pierre at UFC 154, but Nick was talking about the ass-kicking that he'd had been plotting since Carlos put him in hospital. When this flu had disappeared from Nick's system Carlos would need security, his own bodyguards twenty four hours a day. The George ST Pierre fight was gonna feel like a day off compared to what Nick had in mind. Maybe the M-I5 stuff [if it was true] was a good thing. It could get Carlos out of the way, but if Miller was playing "James bond" Nick wouldn't see him much either...but Nick couldn't afford to give a crap about Miller's disappearing act, it was none of Nick's business...was it?


	29. MMAlpha

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. The character Jerry Boorman is from the TV show "Damages" I've borrowed the character Jason Miller from the TV Show "Alphas" This was going to be a separate story, but I'll add it on here and see how it goes.

* * *

How could something so simple be so deadly?

Jerry Boorman had been up to something from the word "go" and it had cost three men their lives. He should have listened to Rayburn, they never should have gone there in the first place. Chris pushed them to do it. Saying one more mission before a break, but then there was always another and another. Chris Sanchez had told himself that his team were chosen because they were the best, but looking back he wasn't so sure. He went from being the leader of a Special Undercover OPs team from High-star to a paranoid wreck that questioned why he was still alive.

He met George Moore though his friend A.C. He assumed he could be trusted. George needed protection from people that were trying to stop him from getting into a political party. He wanted discreet bodyguards and Chris was recommended. Chris was glad for job offer, his mother medical bills were piling up and he needed the cash. But how desperate was he to bed George's Moore's employee of the month? At five O clock in the morning A.C called him. He got into his friend's car and was told that he needed to check someone out. "Hey Chris" A.C said. "How you doing?" He asked. Chris nodded. "Good yourself?" Chris asked. That wasn't true, Chris wasn't doing "good" he was barely sleeping and meeting AC was the first time he'd been out this week.

A.C passed Chris a file with sheets in it. Chris opened it to see the same guy he'd pointed a gun at the other week. "Jason Mayhem Miller" MMA fighter. George wants a background check" A.C said. "Sure but umm...hasn't George got friends in the police force that can do it better?" Chris asked. "No police, no problems" A.C said. Chris nodded. "Okay" Chris said. A.C asked if he wanted to get something to eat. It was tempting, but Chris refused, it wasn't even six O clock yet and his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. Even if he was able to eat the food he would have only thrown it up by force. Hunger kept him on his toes. In the job he was in he needed to be on the look-out at all times. Maybe even against this "Miller" guy.

* * *

"Okay time to pick your own teams"

Those were the words Jason dreaded the most. Most kid's would have rather cut off their own arms with a chainsaw then be seen dead with him. "Jason you join Tommy's team" The teacher said unable to save him from the ridicule of being the teachers pet. The kids hated him, they'd never forgiven him for that school dance. It was all Cody's fault. Jason did it to have house parties and to slide into bed with Lisa, he didn't know how far he could go. Everyone treated him with kid gloves, but all the teenagers in his school acted like he didn't exist. When he got home his parents would be screaming the house down. His mother would corner his dad in the kitchen while his dad was trying to reach for another beer.

Jason would go up into his room to escape. His power was banned from the house and if his parents even suspected he was using it, they were instructed to call the police immediately. Jason just wanted to be someone else for a while .He turned his computer to watch some old Strickeforce fights, these were the guys he wanted to be. Especially one. "Jason Mayhem Miller" Jason thought it was crazy that he shared his name with a fighter, yet they had completely different lives. His dream was to meet Miller one day and get his autograph. That day came sooner than he thought when he went over to his grandfather's house in the morning.

George Moore opened the door to find his awkward Grandson waving at him in poorly chosen running clothes. "Jasy you don't have to do this" George said as he let him in. "It's okay gramps I want to" Jason said walking to the kitchen. He bypassed the living room and to get some water, thinking he'd look athletic if he was carrying a bottled water. He came out of the kitchen to see a tall figure tying up his trainers. His grandfather stood in-between them. "Little Jase I want you to shut your eyes" George said. His grandson put the bottled water down and followed his grandfather's instructions. A few seconds later George said: "Open them" Jason opened his eyes and stood there in the shock.

"Strickforce's Jason Miller, meet my grandson...Jason Miller" George said. Miller held out his hand but the younger Jason stood on the ground in shock rooted to the spot. Miller felt his equilibrium stir and he grabbed a seat to shake off his dizziness. "Hi" Jason said walking towards Miller and holding his hand out. Jason tenderly shook his idols hand and for a brief moment refused to let go until Miller slid his hand away. "Sorry did my face scare you?" Miller asked. "I get that with women a lot" Jason shook his head and thanked his Grandfather. "It's just, me and gramps...I...we're...huge fans of yours. I've seen all of your professional fights. Well, since you fought Tommy Laguwans at the R_age In The Cage 27_...I can't get hold of your first fight...but I will...I mean we've got the same name...it's so cool...you're so cool..." Jason said looking at the floor in silence.

They went out for a run and Jason felt tense as Miller ran by his side. Miller was so perfect, the way he moved, the way he ran, the way he breathed. Jason didn't want it to end. They reached back to George's house Miller was raring and ready to go for another sprint while Jason was trying to cover his tiredness. George and little Jase, it was great running with ya, but duty calls" Miller said shaking George's hand. "Umm...Mr Miller" Jason said coughing over his hand. "None of that Mr stuff, call me dog crap if you want" Miller said. "Mr Miller, umm...please could I have your autograph?" Jason asked.

"Nah" Miller said walking away. Jason sighed to keep a lump from forming in his throat. Miller ran back up to him and pounced on his shoulders. "Come to my training camp sometime" Miller asked. "You'll get my autograph _and more_" Jason nodded with a smile, nervous about Miller touching him and was worried that he was sweating too much. Before he could nod a thank you Miller was running down the street and his grandfather was offering him a chauffeur ride back home. "No thank gramps it's not far...how did you get Jason Miller here?" He asked. "I told him that you were a fan and he wanted to see you" George lied. "Jase, when you see Mr Miller again, just act normal...don't do anything silly to try and impress him okay?" George asked.

Jason knew what his grandfather meant. He nodded, but if he wanted to prove to Miller that he was cool, he might have to let one trick out of the bag. One try wouldn't hurt and at least it wouldn't be used on his Grand-father's friends. Miller got a text from Carlos saying that he'd be back later, Carlos's training for Georges St Pierre was getting more intense. He went to Mark's place when he knew his kids would be in bed and told him if it was okay to bring a fan to the gym. "Yeah...why not?" Mark asked shrugging. "Guess what the freakiest thing is?" Miller asked. "What?" Mark asked.

"His name is Jase Miller...weird right?" Miller asked. "God, don't tell me there's gonna be not one but _two_ Jase Miller's" Mark moaned. "Relax Mark he's a mouse, but being my friend it's your duty to tell him how great I'am Miller said as he got up to make some toast. "Mom guess who I met today?" Jason said taking his school rucksack off his back. "Jason Mayhem Miller, Mayhem Miller! I told people in class but, they didn't believe me" Jason said. "Have you tidied your room?" His mom asked. "No..." Jason said. "Your father's not gonna be happy so just get out the vacuum cleaner...yes?" His mom asked. Jason went to the storeroom cupboard. Sometimes life was a whole lot easier when his parent were in comas.

He was hoovering up his room when his father poked his head around the door. "It's pretty late to be cleaning up" His father told him. "How was school sport?" He shouted. Jason turned off the vacuum and sat on his bed. "Great Dad Mayhem Miller you know the fighter, he was at gramp's place, they're friends" Jason began. "Jase your mom told me. We know how much you want to go...but your grades haven't been that great. Maybe next month" His dad said. "Dad this is like a party invitation, Miller can't wait until next month" Jason said. "Sorry sport" His dad said getting out of his room. If Jase was going to do it, it had to be now or never.

* * *

It was hell. Louise wasn't a doctor so, why was she poking him with a thermometer? Nick groaned as he opened his mouth. The thermometer felt sticky and he wondered if it was dirty. "Lou this ain't working" Nick said taking the thermometer out of his mouth. He got out of bed and reached for his trousers. "I can get a flannel instead, I'll get a new thermometer from the store...just wait" Louise said getting up slowly. "No I mean...me being here" Nick said. As much as Louise whined and complained he was never going to get back on top from with Louise there day and night trying to help but always making things worse.

Coughing his guts out he drove over to Miller's. He didn't want Nate fussing over him as well. He got out the car and knocked on the door shaking from the cold. Miller opened it. "Umm...hey" Miller asked confused. "Lou taken the tag off your leg?" Miller asked. Nick walked past him and sat on the sofa. "I don't wanna knock on Nate's door, not yet he won't get any sleep with me there" Nick said coughing. "Carlos said he's gonna come over, but just cover yourself in blankets and he won't see you" Miller said going upstairs, he got two thick blankets. Nick covered himself with both of them and Miller boiled the kettle.

They watched TV until Carlos knocked on the door. "Shit!" Miller said getting Nick's blanket's and putting them over Nick's head. Carlos came through the door and Miller made an excuse about "The Ultimate fighter season fourteen winner" Diego Brandao stopping by for a visit. "Sorry Carlos, but he needed a place to crash" "That's fine, you don't need my permission" Carlos said kissing Miller on his forehead. Carlos walked into the lounge where he saw a figure covered in red and orange blankets. "Hey Diego" Carlos said patting the figure on the sofa. Nick grunted.

"So we'll watch TV and you can give me advice on my upcoming fight" Carlos said winking. "Sure sure" Miller said nodding. Nick pretended to sleep while Carlos bored him to death. "I'm really staying off the pastry, it's great you've got those vegan packs, I need them for my workouts" Carlos said going to the fridge for a drink. "Braulio's really busting my ass. I think he might want a rematch with Nick" Carlos revealed. Miller took a quick look at the sofa as Carlos sat on the chair next to Nick. "Umm...rematch why?" Miller asked confused. "Nick's win was a lucky fluke" Carlos stated. Nick swore under his breath.

"Braulio really wants "Estima VS Diaz match two?" Miller asked. "It's the first match Braulio lost in years. It really knocked him for six. Braulio was training so hard only to get beaten by a sore loser who's barely hit puberty" Carlos said. "Why don't we go up? I don't wanna wake Diego" Miller said putting his finger to his lips. "Okay Jase, but no funny business... I'm all about work" Carlos whispered. "As if I'd try anything" Miller said taking Carlos glass upstairs. He waited until Carlos was asleep before going downstairs to check on Nick. Nick was awake hiding coughs under his blanket. One half of Miller's table was dotted with tissues and a mug filled with hot water was in the middle.

"Nice to see your making yourself at home" Miller said. "Braulio ain't getting a rematch you know, you can tell that slimy snake upstairs right now" Nick sniffed. "Calm down, just breathe" Miller said. " I'am fucking breathing. Mill don't be dumb" Nick said. "Night, Night Nicky" Miller said as went back upstairs. Nick knew that they wouldn't be doing anything. He _hoped_ they wouldn't be. If Carlos was a real professional getting Miller in the sack was the last thing on his mind. Nick's cough would give him away, but when the clock struck midnight, there was no harm in checking in on Miller and Carlos soon. Knowing Carlos, he'd probably be upstairs sleep-running instead of sleep walking.


	30. Undressed Unanimous Decision

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Miller's second interview with Ariel Helwani is in this chapter but I had to change it here and there because in this story Miller's still fighting.

* * *

Miller crept down the stairs on tip-toes. He couldn't risk waking Carlos up and explaining who was really downstairs. Miller walked to the living room to see Nick up and tying his shoe laces. "I'm gone alright?" Nick said wiping his nose with a huddle of dirty tissues. "Morning" Miller whispered. "Lou's gonna be worried about you" Miller said. "Heard Ariel...another interview huh?" Nick asked looking around. "Well Lucky Patrick chucked Ariel's shit around, called him stuff and scared the shit out of him. It's the least I could do" Miller said. "You and Louise can watch the Ariel thing as your friday night movie" Miller suggested. "Nah I'm going to my little brother's" Nick told him. "I think me and Lou are like...done" Nick said. Miller stared at him. He didn't think Nick would give Louise up. She was hot, generous and doted on Nick.

"You're gonna ditch her? Why?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged before they heard movement upstairs. Miller went back upstairs to offer to make Carlos breakfast while Nick ran out the door. Chris Sanchez leaned forward as he watched someone run out of Miller's house. He got his phone out and took a picture. When Nick got to Nate's house, Tommy opened the door. "Nate's asleep" Tommy said about to close the door. His bruises had gone, but Tommy was still angry at Nick for that side-kick on the sofa. "I just need to sleep" Nick said walked towards the entrance, but Tommy still blocked his path. "You've got a place...with Louise" Tommy said. "Move" Nick said pushing him out of the way with his fingers. He didn't have time for the "No room at the Inn" Shit. He had to think about what he was going to say to Louise in his head.

* * *

"Gramps it's early" Jason said rubbing his eyes. He was meeting Jason Mayhem Miller TV extraordinaire today and he didn't want to make a fool of himself by falling asleep. They walked into the lounge where they were greeted by a smartly dressed man with a shield badge on. "This is detective Damon Vasquez" George Moore said. "Jase show him your trick..come on" George said "Gramps, is he a police guy?"Jason asked. "Does it matter?" His grandfather asked. "It won't hurt him and there are things I have to know" George told him. Jason stepped closer to the guy and tapped his arm covered by his jacket.

"So guys Jase's little fan is coming along today and you know the rules. No swearing, no practical jokes and be ready to give him an autograph or a picture if he wants one" Mark said. "And yeah, getting Jase drunk is out of the question. Miller said. "He's called Jason?" Mike asked. "Yeah great name huh" Miller said. When Jason arrived from school he grinned as he got to shake hands with Kyle Kingsbury, Marcus Davis and Wanderlei Silva. "Hey Jase number two, how are you?" Mark said shaking his hand. "Great, thanks for letting me come" "No problem" Mark said. Jason sparred with Wanderlei silva, did drills with Mark and Urijah Faber and went on the treadmill with Matt Serra. Jason had so much fun training getting everyone's autograph, but his Dad came before he'd got a chance to spend any real time with Miller.

"Mr Miller can I see you later?" Jason asked. Miller nodded. "Sure" Miller said as he went back to training. He met up with Ariel Helwani in central park. Just to clear the air and prove that he didn't need to be certified insane and locked up in a strait-jacket. "In MMA do you still have what it takes?" Ariel asked. "Dude I've been doing this for fifteen years. When I did my first pro fight I was seventeen. For me I switched my whole world-view. I lived uh...fifteen years with this intense desire to be the best in the world. And Maybe at one time in my career I was the best in the world but I never got to shine, because of the political fighting and the current climate of Mixed Martial Arts" Miller said.

"Do you feel that the UFC let you shine?" Ariel asked. "It just seems to me that the "Art" has been squeezed out of Mixed Martial Arts. Now it's a corporatised business" Miller said. "It is Dana's fault?" Ariel asked. "I never viewed Dana white as my boss" Miller said. "I thought that we were you know fighter and promoter. The way that normally works is your promoter looks out for you. They try to build you up and get you fights that can showcase your skills. They try to get you big challenges. We weren't...Dana was a boss. He was like..._you do what I say_, you know and I was like woah, because I had a different vision for the future of mixed martial arts" Miller said.

"But as you know there's more to MMA than just the UFC right?" Ariel asked. "Right? Especially in the states-" Ariel began. "Oh really?" Said Miller. "What's the second biggest organisation?" Miller asked. "Well, there's Bellator, there's 1FC in Asia. What I'm getting at is if you did wanna fight, you could fight elsewhere right?" Ariel asked. "You know Strikeforce, gave me another contract and it's something the UFC didn't do" Miller said. "Strikeforce could like, see the passion. To me, look man, I'm a very passionate man. You know what I mean? I feel like I've been gifted by _Allah_ to be like, fearless. You know like fearless and so passionate that I would gladly die for America" Miler said.

"You know I bar-, I missed my chance because everyone else in my neighbourhood went to Afghanistan and Iraq, and I ran off to join the circus, you know. My dad was telling me I'm a dumbass. In that instance I was a little smarter. I went on a wild ride became you know... I don't know...Mayhem for the sake of my art Mixed Martial Arts. As the years went on I saw what everyone had to go through you know...who did join up. I grew up near Fort Bragg, North Carolina..you join the army, that's what you do" Miller said. I missed the service thing. The way I look at it I owe all the servicemen a debt of gratitude because I was just another poor kid with big ass dreams...nuts?" Miller asked shoving a paper bag of nuts in Ariel's face.

* * *

"So yeah...I'm moving back to Nate's" Nick said.

"Aww...I know you don't want me to catch your cold, but I'm fine" Louise said rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders

"Lou I'm...moving back for good" Nick told her. It wasn't fair on either of them. Nick had the upper hand. Louise couldn't give him too much grief, because he was ill and she thought that if he moved out for a while to his brother's place, he'd miss her within days he would come running back. Nick of course had other plans. He took as much as he could in two rucksacks. He didn't have to kiss her goodbye because of the cold, but it was still awkward. Nate offered to give up his bed, but with Cath coming over sometimes, it wasn't the best idea for his little brother. "I'll take the sofa" Nick said aware that Tommy was sleeping there. Tommy said he'd sleep on the chair it was gonna be a tight squeeze and Nick wasn't gonna complain at seeing muscular Tommy squirm.

After the walk and talk second interview with Ariel was over Miller decided to take walk by himself in central park. Despite getting cut and all the internet hate he was getting he had to look on the bright side of life and literally smell the roses. He was still with strikeforce and he'd always have Carlos in his corner and that was good enough for him. He hoped Carlos was thinking about him sometimes while he was training for Georges ST Pierre. He went to the bin to throw the nut packet away when a brown dog started sniffing his feet. "Hey...no food, not even nuts" Miller said waving the bag around when a guy he assumed was the owner walked up to them.

"Gwharri come here girl" Chris said. "Gwharri ummm...you don't hear that name often" Miller said bending down to stroke her. "Got her abroad...come on girl, let's take you back to your regimen" Chris said pointing at the other dogs running up and down the park. "Regimen? You an army guy?" Miller asked intrigued. "You don't recognise me..." Chris asked. This guy must have forgotten that he'd pointed at gun at him at George Moore's place. "Should I?" Miller asked. "I lived near an army place, I just never joined" Miller told him. "Looking at you now, maybe running away from the army was the best thing for you" Chris said walking away with Gwharri. He could sense Miller's respect. If Chris got to know Miller a little better, investigating this fighter would be easy.

* * *

Miller went back to his training camp to find it pretty much empty which was weird. "Mark?" Miller said. Seeing an oppotunity he text Carlos say he was by himself. Mark came out of the break-room and told Miller where everyone was. "They're at the _The Ultimate Fighter_ get together" Mark said, they wanted to be there for Urijah...you coming?" Mark asked. "Um...nah I've gotta recover from Ariel" Miller said. " Little Jason is here, wants to see you" Mark said leaving as Miller went to get some water. "Hey" Jason said as Miller held the bottle up to his lips. "Looks like it's just me and you" Jason said walking around the mats.

"Mr Miller do you umm...wanna show me a Gogoplata? Please?" Jason asked.

"Oh no...it's against the law little Jase. Cause you and I and everyone in the history of the world knows that the Gogoplata is Nick Diaz's special submission classic" Miller said.

"Who cares about Nick Diaz? I mean, I bet you can do it a hundred times better" Jason said smiling.

"Little Jasy are trying to butter me up? I freaking love you kiddo, you're a Mayhem Monkey through and through aren't you?" Miller said as he patted the teenager on the back. Jason took his chance and slid his hand over Miller's hand. Yes he'd been banned from doing this on family members, but his gramps was letting him do it on his friends so why couldn't Jason do it on his? Jason kept his hand still and closed his eyes.

_"You like me Mr Miller, I'll just call you Miller, like your friends do. When I take my hand away from yours, you'll take you shirt off" _Jason said.

Jason took his hand away and waited. He hadn't used his power in a while. Miller could laugh at him or punch him in the face. He'd never be able to see Miller again. He'd tell his ultimate fighter friends and they'd tell Ariel Helwani and he'd be on his show _The MMA Hour _telling everyone. Every sports magazine would print that a school-kid had made a pass at a fighter. Jason would have to move away and he'd be nothing more than a memory in Miller's mind. Jason shook his head out of his paranoid state and looked on as button by button Miller undid his shirt and took it off. It was working. Jason could still do it.

"Oh My God" Jason said breathlessly as he his eyes stuck to Miller's throughly trained body.

"_Ummm...I'm gonna touch you once and then you're gonna put your shirt back on"_ Jason told him.

"I'm gonna put my shirt back on" Miller repeated with a dazed look in his eyes as he grabbed for his shirt.

"No...not yet" Jason told him as he moved Jason's shirt out of the way. He held his hand out and pressed it against Miller's neck sliding his palm over Miller's chest and stopping at his stomach. With Miller oblivious, there were so many things he could make Miller say or...do. One Kiss on the chest wouldn't kill him. Miller would never know it happened. Jason looked around and leaned forward curious to see what Miller tasted like. He closed his eyes and hoped Miller would remember this in his dreams one night.

"Jase?" Jason opened his eyes to see Current Welterweight champion Carlos Condit looking at them in horror. Jason got up and ran out leaving Miller shirtless. His brain would be blank, so Jason could see him again and take things further. When Miller came to, frozen, confused and tired from Jason's mind control he found himself alone in the gym. He was shivering with his chest open. "Shit...Mark must have dared me again" Miller said as he buttoned up his shirt and tried to call Carlos, to see if they were still going to have that private gym alone time.


	31. TripleThreat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with the story throughout the weirdness. Strong Language, Adult scenes. OTT stands for: Over The Top.

* * *

"Jase, honest. I didn't say, text or do anything" Mark said.

"You're sure, I mean I was in an empty gym with my shirt open" Miller said. "Answers Mark?" Mark shrugged his shoulders. Carlos hadn't responded to any of his calls and texts. He wondered what he'd done to piss him off. At the gym Mark asked him what time Jason had left. "I don't...know" Miller said shaking his head. One minute he was talking to little Jase, the next the kid was gone. After doing and exercises with Pete Sell and Urijah Faber who were telling them about "_The Ultimate Fighter"_ party last night. Miller kinda wished he could have made it, but he was given a chance to see what could have been when Carlos knocked on his door.

"Hey, playing the disappearing act...supposed to make me want you more right?" Miller asked letting him in.

"Jase what are you gonna do? Are you gonna turn yourself in, or do I have to call the police myself?" Carlos asked. "What?" Miller asked thinking that Carlos was trying to pull an unfunny practical prank. "Last time I checked bad fashion sense wasn't a crime. That purple shirt really brings out my eyes" Miller said. "I don't believe you...you're just gonna pretend it never happened. I guess that's what _you_ people do" Carlos said starting to walk away. "Carlos what are you talking about?" Miller asked. "Seriously" Miller said. "I saw you...at the gym yesterday with that kid. I can't believe I was thinking about letting you see my son...God Jase I thought you wanted _me_ and then I find out you want boys instead. If you don't turn yourself in, I'll be there for that kid when he does" Carlos warned.

"Carlos believe me okay, yesterday was a blank to me alright? I was with this kid called Jase helping him train, just joking with him and the next... my shirt is off...can you fill in the blanks for me?" Miller asked. "Jase the dumb act isn't funny anymore, you need to be locked up" Carlos said. "I'll call the police myself I have to, no-one's safe around you" Carlos said leaving. "Carlos wait" Miller called out but Carlos was marching towards the door on a mission. Miller didn't understand what Carlos was so mad about, but he knew a team that could tell him. He was running out of vegan packs and found a store nearby on the internet. He ran around the shop, putting bags in his basket when he heard coughing to his right. "Rushing?" Nick asked.

"I've just gotta get out of here" Miller said walking away to the queue. He paid for his things and went to the bus stop to call John. "Hello Mr Miller" John said politely through the phone. "The other Jase Miller what can you tell me about him?" Miller asked. "We can't really give out that information...why?" John asked. "Can I meet with you?" Miller asked. "It's important" He could hear John sigh through the phone, but he agreed. "OK, come A.S.A.P" He said as Miller got up to look at the bus times. "Shit" he murmured as he realised that the next bus came along in half an hour. "Need a ride?" Nick asked as he pulled up in his car. Usually it wouldn't be the best time to take Nick's offer, but Miller had no choice, he had to find out what happened before Carlos got police officers at his door.

"I'm not going home" Miller said. "I've gotta go somewhere else" Nick shrugged and Miller got in. John texted him directions and Nick ended up driving to same place he'd followed Miller to. Miller sprung out of the car before Nick stopped it. "Fuck" Nick said as he watched Miller run to the entrance. Miller went to the reception and asked about seeing John. "I've gotta see him I have to...like right now" Miller said. John walked out as Nick shuffled in through the door. "Come in...both of you if you'd like" John said asking Nick. Nick followed Miller and John lead them to a room with his team inside. "Sash, DannyV, Miss McQueen" John said as they all said hello to them. Nick nodded back and sat on a chair.

"Carlos is thinking about calling the police on me and he won't tell me why" Miller said. Nick squinted in confusion. "Something happened yesterday. I was with this kid called Jase Miller" "George Moore's Grandkid?" DannyV asked. "Yeah" Miller said. DannyV looked at his boss. "I saw that look, what was that look?" Miller asked DannyV. "Mr Miller can you tell us the rest?" Sash asked. "One minute I'm talking to this kid about Nick's Gogoplatas, the next, I'm alone in the gym with my shirt open and a friend of mine wants me arrested" Miller said.

"Crafty bastard" Jacqui said. "He can't be doing it again" John said. "He was banned" John said. "Miller's got what the other victims had. Memory loss, confusion, anger, clothing off, a gap of time missing" DannyV said. "Jase has totally been doing it again" "To men?" Sash asked. "What is he doing again?" Miller asked. "Tell me so I can sort this" "Mr Miller this has to stay confidential. If your friend Carlos can come here, we can tell him there's...nothing to worry about. We suggest you keep away from Jason" John said. "I can call your friend if you prefer" John said. "Well yeah, thanks...but what happened to me? What did Jason do?" Miller asked.

"As I said...it's confidential" John said. Asking Sash and DannyV to escort them both out.

"What the fuck's going on?" Nick asked when they were both outside.

"Madness that's what" Miller said. They walked to the car. Nick started the engine but braked when a figure ran out to the car. "Hang on, I've got me lunch break, I'll tell you what happened" Jacqui McQueen said as Miller opened the car door for her. They ended up at a fast food joint. Miller couldn't eat anything, Nick had large fries with a coke and Jacqui had a Bacon and egg cheeseburger with fries. "Are you sure you don't want more fries with that?" Miller joked. "Eh, do you wanna hear the story or not?" Jacqui said. "Look George Moore's grandson Jase. The lad's been through a lot. He ain't got many mates. He had an accident and went into a coma. The treatment Jase got was really OTT. My boss John figures that that's how he became like...an alpha" Jacqui said dunking her chips into the tomato dip.

"A Alpla la la what?" Miller asked. "Is he always like this?" Jacqui asked Nick. Nick shrugged and Jacqui smiled. "An alpha's a person that gets these _abilites_. They've either got it at birth or like Jase, they get it from a trauma or from treatment for the trauma. In Jase's case, it's soundwaves and mind control and all of that crap" Jacqui said. "How did you end up?" Jacqui asked. "Shirt open alone, Carlos trying to put me on an offender's list" Miller said. "Yeah well John will clean that shit up, but you can't tell anyone about Jase...the both of ya" Jacqui said looking at Nick. Nick nodded.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jacqui said to Nick eating his fries. They finished their meals and Miller thanked her for everything she told them. "I owe you" Miller said to Jacqui getting into Nick's car. "I'll tell you what" Jacqui said to Nick. "You take me out, and we're even" Nick paused in surprise. "They'd only just met and he'd only just split up with Louise. "One drink? What do ya say?" Jacqui asked. Nick nodded and Jacqui gave him her number. He stuffed it in his pocket and went back in the car. "Wow Nick, Lou's side of the bed is barely cold" Miller said. Nick shrugged. He didn't know whether he was going to call Jacqui or not, but Miller had no right to give a shit.

Nick dropped him off at home and Miller tried to call Carlos again, but he wasn't answering. As a thanks for driving him to John's team Miller invited him in. Nick texted Nate telling him he was training with Roy Nelson. His cough was getting better but once in Miller's place he was still helping himself to tissues. "Do you want a drink?" Miller asked. Nick shook his head and turned on the TV. "Look, I don't care that Jacqui made a pass at you. You do what you want" Miller said. "I will" Nick replied. Miller decided to clear up his living room until he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Carlos stood there with his phone in his open hand.

"I got a call. Saying there was no need to call the cops" Carlos said. "Come in" Miller said opening the door. "I can't stay long" Carlos said going through and taking a glimpse at a guy in a hoodie. "Can we talk in private?" Carlos asked. "Nick drove me...he knows" Miller said. "Whatever" Carlos said. "This guy told me that you weren't to blame and it would never happen again...the kid can't be blamed Jase, you're an adult" Carlos said. "Carlos I didn't know what I was doing...I was literally out of my mind, I can't remember..." Miller said. "Jase I don't want to hear it. All I can see in my head is some kid touching you and you're enjoying every second of it" "Carlos, that's not what John told you...is it?" Miller asked. "You're twisting what happened" Miller said.

"If you knew me, really knew me...Carlos I'm sorry you had to see that" Miller said. "Jase I know your career hasn't been sky-high lately...what did the kid say? That he was gonna by a Mayhem Monkey T-shirt or something?" Carlos asked as Miller stared at him in silence. "If I'd done anything don't you think I'd be locked up by the guy that called?" Miller asked. "You've got friend's Jase. How do I know that wasn't Addison on the other end of the line?" Carlos asked. "I'll give you some space" Miller said. "After you calm down we can talk" "Jase I've got nothing else to say. Even after that call, what you did was disgusting. Maybe you deserved to get your ass kicked by Tommy" Carlos said nodding. Nick cleared his throat.

"You don't know the full story. You ain't fucking perfect" Nick said.

"I've never said I was" Carlos said. "I wish I was more surprised that _you're_ here, but I'm not. Jase if you hang out with _trash_ you're gonna act like it" Carlos said.

"Who the fuck are you calling trash?" Nick asked coughing.

"Steady there Nick. I'm not gonna knock out a sick person" Carlos said.

"Nah, you leave them at night coughing out blood on the floor" Nick said. Miller turned to Carlos.

"What's he talking about?" Miller asked. "Nothing" Carlos said. "Neither of you have the right to judge me, especially that _thing_ over there" Carlos said pointing at Nick. Carlos left and Miller got a beer out of the fridge.

"Forget that prick" Nick said.

"That's easy for you to say Nick. You've got hot Jacqui eating of your hand. You can have anyone you want. Carlos...he's special" Miller said taking a sip of beer.

"Specially retarded" Nick said getting up. "You know, you don't need that shit from Carlos. Have fun, go crazy..be fucking single" Nick looked at his phone he left to answer his little brother's call. Miller took another sip of beer before moving on to water. He couldn't go out for a bar crawl. He'd miss Carlos more than ever. Should he go all out to get Carlos back? Should he take Nick's advice and go single? He didn't know what to think. He called Mark and met him at the gym with his team-mates. He didn't know how to tell Mark what had happened and was dreading training time being over. As soon as he could get Mark alone he'd tell him everything. Miller hoped that Mark would believe him and that he wouldn't go completely crazy like Carlos did.


	32. Rough Rebound Reversal

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

Miller couldn't lie to himself and say that he could forget Carlos in a flash. He couldn't. One night after practise Mark pulled out a couple of secret beers from the bottom section of the fridge and offered his friend the chance to drown his sorrows. "Little Jase put me in the shit" Miller told him. "I can't see him" Miller said. "Okay...he's banned" Mark said nodding. "I can't really tell you details, but...everything's over" Miller said taking a small sip of beer. "You never know Jase Carlos might come around" Mark said. "Not after _that_" Miller said.

"To be honest, I don't blame him" Miller said. After days of wallowing in pity while trying to hide his anger at training. Mark suggested a guy's night out. Miller agreed as long as no-one invited Carlos or anyone from his training camp. Miller didn't want to go out on the pull, not so soon after Carlos, but if it happened, it happened. He wasn't going to make any apologies to Carlos, who was now his ex. He was buttoning up a pale blue shirt when he heard a knock on the door and thought that it was Mark picking him up. "Yeah Marky...I'm coming" Miller said looking at his tub of hair gel and wondering whether to use it.

He opened the door and the sneaky newly tagged "Alpha" little Jase was in front of him. Miller shut the door in horror. "Miller...please open up" Jase said. "I don't know what you remember but...I'm sorry" Jase said tapping the door. "Jase leave or I swear I'll call the cops" Miller warned. "Mill we both know you won't do that" Jase said. "After all that stuff with Ariel Helwani you can't call the cops on a fan...Ariel will rip you to shreds" Jase said. Miller opened the door and Jase smiled. "I know what you are and what you do" Miller said. "I won't touch you...I just wanna talk" Jase said. Miller let him in, then went into his room.

He looked in his drawers found some gloves. He put them on and walked over to Jase with his hands up. "See?" Miller said. "What is it little guy?" Miller asked. "I'm sorry" Jase said. "Why do it? I mean I thought you were a Mayhem Monkey and you pull a weird prank like that?" Miller asked. "Did you wanna embarrass me?" Miller asked. "I only did it because I like you" Jase admitted. "If you like me you'll tell me what you did. Someone saw you know" Miller said. "Welterweight Champ Carlos Condit" Jase said. "Yeah, if it was up to Carlos, I'd be in jail" Miller said rolling his eyes. "I'm not gonna be mad at you, I just need to know what you did" Miller asked.

Jase sat down on the sofa looking at the floor. "It wasn't to embarrass you. I promise. I just liked you that's all. I thought it was really cool hanging out with you. I told you to take your shirt off" Jase told him "What...with that...Alpha power stuff?" Miller asked. Jase nodded. "Sorry if it got you into trouble" Jase said. "I just think it's better if we stay away from each other" Miller said. "But Mill, we're friends" Jase said. "No...we're not" Miller said getting up and going to the door. "Bye Little Jase" He said opening the door. Confused Jase walked out and Miller closed the door the second the kid had both feet off his doorstep.

He couldn't be too nice these days. Miller would sign autographs and take pictures, but inviting kids to a training camp was probably a bad idea for now. Miller had dunked his hand in hair gel when another knock pounded through the door. "Come on Jase, ready to party?" Mark asked through the door. Miller smoothed his hair out with the gel before answering the door. "Looking snazzy" Mark said high-fiving his friend. Miller laughed when Mark noticed his hand covered in gel. "Thanks Jase very funny" Mark said as Miller let him in. "Hurry, all the guys are in the car" Mark said.

"Little Jase was just here" Miller said. "He apologised" Miller said. "Well now you can put this behind you" Mark said. "What if Carlos can't?" Miller asked. Mark shrugged and walked with Miller out to the car. Joining them on this guy's night out were Pete Sell, Roy Nelson, Dominick Cruz and Scott Smith, Miller's most recent opponent. "Hey man, how you doing?" Miller asked shaking Scott's hand. "My arm's still on after that Kimura...luckily" Scott said. They drove to a local bar and Miller brought the first round of drinks.

"So Pete any idea who you're fighting yet?" Roy asked. Pete shook his head. "Want a rematch Scott?" Pete asked as Scott laughed. Their first match had been "Fight of the night" material and fans had been asking about a second fight ever since. "Dom how's your ACL doing?" Scott asked. "Cool...good...fine...I mean I should be able to defend the title soon. Now I know how Georges ST Pierre feels" Dominick said as he sipped a glass of lemonade. "Talking of Georges, does anyone know how Carlos is getting on with his training?" Pete asked. Miller hid behind his glass while Mark tried to switch the subject.

"UFC 154 Predictions guys" Mark said. "Come on, place your bets" Mark said tapping the table. "GSP all the way" Pete said. "Ditto Georges" Said Roy. "Georges ST Pierre" said Scott smith. "He's like, unbeatable isn't he?" They looked at Dom, but he was finding it hard to answer. He respected Georges St Pierre, everyone did, but Carlos was a really good friend of his. He'd taken time out training to go with him to Australia and Canada for the MMA tour when he didn't have to. Carlos was a great guy. Miller looked at Dom squirm and gave him a get out of jail card. "Drinks guys?" He asked loudly. "Yeah Sure" Pete said as the guys gave him their orders. They started talking about Carlos's strengths and weaknesses.

Miller went to the counter getting the attention of the cutest barmaid when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Tommo what's happening?" Miller asked. " I'm Good thanks...you?" Tommy asked. Miller nodded and brought Tommy over to their table. Tommy and Pete hit it off and Mark and Miller had to help Pete back to the car after Tommy had goaded Pete into drinking the place dry. "Tommy you're trouble" Miller said as they dropped Pete home and made sure he was safe on his sofa. By the time Mark, Roy Scott and Dominick were dropped off Miller was asking Tommy about who he wanted to fight in Strikeforce. "You must have a list" Miller said.

"Nick's at the top of my list" Tommy said. "Nick Diaz?" Miller asked. Tommy nodded.

"I don't get it Tommy-boy, you're acting out every woman's fantasy you know. Living with the Diaz brothers and not paying rent" Miller said with a nudge.

"Ha ha" Tommy teased. "God, I don't wanna go back to Nate's place dude. Sick or not Nick's really got it in for me" Tommy said.

"Look since you're a bit of a charity case right now, if you want, you can crash at mine. For one night" Miller warned. "Sure" Tommy said nodding. Miller gave him the sofa. Tommy took the cushions and used them as a pillow. Miller got a blanket that he'd used to cover Nick and brought it down to Tommy. He'd washed it. Nick had been coughing in that blanket all night. "Thanks" Tommy said watching TV. "No problemo" Miller said going to his room to get changed. He turned the TV on and had barely gotten his shirt off when he could feel someone's breath on his neck.

Impulsively Tommy leaned forward to kiss him but Miller backed away. "Tommy...this isn't...you know one of the best ideas you've had" Miller said taking his shirt off and putting it on his bed. "I thought we liked each other" Tommy said sitting on the bed. "We do Tommo...but I've kind of...just been dumped...for a good reason...but it sucked" Miller told him reaching for a t-shirt. "I can make you forget all about it" Tommy said turning Miller towards him. Miller didn't want to seem desperate, but it was flattering. Tommy kissed him roughly and pushed him on the bed. Miller was able to push Carlos's rejection to one side and do something crazy without regretting it.

The next morning Tommy put his plan into action. He got up while Miller was asleep and put the electronic device on Miller's shelf in the miller of a bandage pack hole. Miller wasn't fighting for a while so Tommy knew he wouldn't look there. For some reason the powers that be wanted to keep an eye on Miller and a bug planted in his place would to the trick. Tommy couldn't say no, it was an order. Part of Tommy wished that fighting could be his only job, but he got a kick working for powerful people. The more money they had, the less power Tommy had to resist. It was a vicious cycle but Tommy got a kick out of seeing how much he could get away with in Miller's apartment.

Miller woke up to the smell of bacon. He got up, his nose following him to his kitchen. Tommy was putting bacon on a plate of toast with beans mushrooms, tomatoes and salad on it. "Is that mine?" Miller asked. "No" Tommy said using his knife and fork to put everything on. Miller made himself some toast before joining Tommy in the living room. Tommy turned on the Television and got down to business. "Mayhem...I wanted to ask you something" Tommy said. "Shoot" Miller said. "Not the way you did last night though" Miller said. "Nate's place it's...kinda cramped...mind if I stay here with you?" Tommy asked.

"Umm...last night wasn't that good was it?" Miller asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, I need space and I _will_ pay you rent. You deserve it after all the bullshit I put you through" Tommy said. Miller nodded. "Yeah...why not?" He said as Tommy finished his breakfast off. He stopped off at Nate's and Nick's hoping the place was empty. "Hello?" Tommy asked. He heard Nick coughing and sneaked up stairs to get his stuff together. He dumped his clothes in a huge rucksack and tripped over while hoisting it down the stairs. Nick came out to see what the noise was about. "Thought you'd be out" Tommy said as Nick looked at his bag. Nick opened it quickly but Tommy pushed him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tommy asked. "Checking that my little brother's stuff ain't gonna be sold at a pawn shop" Nick said opening the bag and looking through Tommy's clothes. "You're fucking paranoid" Tommy said as he picked his clothes back up and put them back in the bag. When Nick was satisfied Tommy wasn't stealing from his little brother he walked away. Tommy went in the living room and decided to make conversation. It would be his last talk here with Nick before he left. "Guess where I was last night...doing what I do best" Tommy said with a glint in his eye.

"Losing fights? Getting kicked in the face?" Nick asked. "Nah...just making someone very happy" Tommy said. "Anyway I'll come back for the rest of my stuff. Miller might drop by too" Tommy said it just piss Nick off, but he realised that he would need a little help to get all his junk out. "Mill? You two assholes are best buds?" Nick said looking at the TV. "You could say that, he's my new roommate" Tommy said. Nick shrugged. "He must like getting his ass kicked" Nick said as Tommy let himself out.

Moving in with the same guy that kicked the shit out of you for money was a crazy plan, but after seeing the Ariel Helwani interviews on _The MMA Hour_ and in Central Park, Nick couldn't be too surprised. He got out his phone and scanned down for Jacqui's number, that girl who'd asked him out when he was with Miller. His cold was clearing up and it was about time he had some fun. He'd have to keep an eye on Tommy. It was bad enough, when Tommy was living with his brother but with Tommy under his nose it was easy for Nick to keep an eye on him. As wild as Miller was, he trusted people too much. Nick knew that Tommy would milk Miller for money and take him for a ride. Nick had to find the stop button on Tommy train of tricks before Miller found himself penniless or beaten up _again_...or worse.


	33. Pre Encore For UFC 154

A/N: Strong Language. Thanks for the reviews. In this story Carlos is still training with Greg and Team Jackson. UFC 154 Predictions: Is Georges ST Pierre the obvious choice or will Carlos shock everyone and prove why he's called the "Natural Born Killer"?

* * *

Miller really needed to get to sleep but he couldn't. Tommy was sound asleep on the sofa after training all day and Miller was spending the night looking at the white screen of empty links tempting him. _**"Watch the full fight of UFC 154 : ST Pierre VS Condit: The journey of Three rebels, Two champions, one belt. Re-live the battle now! Click Here!"**_ Of course it was a fluke. The match was a few weeks away and Miller wanted to know how Carlos was doing, how he was feeling. He wanted to be there, tell Carlos that he could do it, that he could get the belts together and be the champion Miller always knew he could be. Miller stared at his phone asking the powers that be for a sign that Carlos wanted to get in contact.

Miller typed "UFC 154 Carlos Condit" Into the search engine. It was weird looking at Carlos's picture knowing that the guy he liked hated his guts. He was about to click on a video interview with Carlos, when his phone rang. Miller jumped off his bed and scrambled in the dark looking for it. "Shit" He whispered as he turned the light on. He could be talking to Carlos any second now, if his eyes could start working. He found the phone and spoke loudly into the receiver. "Hey Mayhem" "Georges?" Miller said in surprise. "Hey...how are you?" Miller asked. It wasn't everyday the UFC welterweight champ called him, he figured he'd be rushed off his feet with his training camp.

"Ummm...don't you think you need to sleep? Dream about punching Carlos in the face?" Miller asked. "You're funny...we never got to spend much time together at the MMA tour, do you want to come to my training camp?" Georges asked. "Ummm...can Mark come too?" Miller asked. "Yeah sure" Georges said. "See you early tomorrow" Georges said as they ended the call. Miller called Mark to see if he'd be alright training at another camp for tomorrow. "Georges ST Pierre just called you...how cool is that?" Mark said. "Mark before you go back to worshipping your Georges ST Pierre shrine, do you wanna go?" Miller asked.

"Well, yeah...I'll get Akira Corassani and Kyle Kingsbury to cover for me at the training centre" Mark said. "We're gonna see the champ in action Jase" Mark said Aren't you excited?" Mark asked. "If you think about it Mark, there are two champs right now" Miller said. "Jase if you don't want to go, you don't have to" Mark said. "I could call Georges for you and cancel" "No...I've just said yeah so..." Miller said. "Okay, I'll see you bright and early then" Mark said. Miller told himself that if Carlos found out, he wouldn't care. Georges was a friend to both of them and there was no law that said that Miller was banned from talking to Georges. He told himself to relax as he turned his computer off.

Tommy was listening on the other side of the door. He'd have the place to himself for most of the day, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do while Miller was away. He needed Miller to be there for the bugs he had planted around the house, but one day wasn't going to spoil all the evidence he was collecting. He watched TV and pretended to be asleep when Miller went to the bathroom. "Hey Jase you ready for an ass-kicking?" Mark asked as Miller let him in the next morning. "It's friendly training Mark, get a hold of yourself" Miller said playfully shaking him by the shoulders.

They set off for Georges ST Pierre's training camp. Miller pulled up at a place called Club IMCO gymnastics and got out of the car. "Mark I'm getting scared now" Miller said "You won't if there's hot girls to show us gymnastics" Mark said. Miller nodded as they walked in and they were greeted by Firas Zahabi, one of the training camps head trainers. "Hi guys Georges isn't gonna make you do this, don't worry" He said as they looked at all the gymnastics equipment. "Thank god" Miller said as they both shook Firas's hand. "Doing the same things all the time, it's gets stale" Firas said. "So...gymnastics is the answer" Miller said. "Well everything is the answer, we've just gotta see what's best for George" Firas said.

Firas introduced them to the rest of the camp. The gymnastics coach Patrick Beauchamp, John Danaher one of Georges Brazilian jiu-jitsu coaches and his team-mates. Georges ST Pierre was pulling out all the stops to defeat Carlos. He was training with Keith Jardine, Rashad Evans, Nate Marquardt, Junie browning and Donald Cerrone. Most of these guys had trained with Carlos Condit at one point or another and George really appreciated having them there. Miller was talking to Junie about his stunt on _"The Ultimate Fighter Season Eight"_ The coaches of that season were Antonio Nogueira and Frank Mir. Junie was placed on Frank's team and caused trouble the entire season. "You were awesome on that season" Miller told him. Junie laughed in embarrassment as Mark noticed a figure walking towards them.

"Georges how you doing?" Mark said turning around and shaking his hand. "Mark, Mayhem, glad you could make it" George said shaking Miller's hand. To fans and critics alike, George St Pierre was intimidating, he was one of the most feared and respected athletes in Mixed Martial Arts. He'd been undefeated for such a long time Miller was sure that Georges had forgotten what it was like to lose. Despite Miller's hard time and rough treatment by Dana White, Georges had never said a word against Miller. Georges had a dangerous reputation inside the octagon, but outside of it George wouldn't hurt a fly. Training of course was a different story.

His usual trainer Greg Jackson had decided to train with Carlos. Georges would miss Gregs' guidance but could understand why his coach took his opponent's side. Miller and Mark trained with Nate and Rashad while glancing over to see Georges being trained by Patrick Beauchamp. Georges put the white powder on his hands and rubbed them together. "You ready Georges?" Patrick asked. "George nodded. He did exercises on the gymnast rungs, hand-stands, wall scaling, standing backflips and Squat crawls. He poured out cups of water for Mark and Miller as he joined them to sit down for a little break.

"So Gymnastics Georges, you got any other surprises up your sleeve?" Miller asked.

"Wait and see" Georges said out of breath as he sipped water out of his cup. "Georges all of this gymnastic stuff must be pretty hard on your body" Mark said. "Gymnasts are the best athletes in the world. They can do movement nobody in the world can do" Georges said. "Gymnastics helps me have more co-ordination, more dexterity and become more agile" George said. "See you guys for lunch" George said as he went back to do more training. Miller and Mark tagged along to the weight room to see George try out his training FXV perfomance with well known trainer Pierre Roy. "Hey guys take a seat" Firas said. "Pierre's main expertise is explosion. Mark and Miller you know that when you box or wrestle all your power comes from the legs" Firas explained.

"We're gonna help George learn how to use his legs, his hips and how to generate as much power as possible" Georges was lifting weights, jumping over metal hurdles and striking practise with pads. After the last side kick was driven into Junie's pad Georges asked Miller and Mark where they wanted to go for lunch. "Anywhere cheap Georges, we don't mind" Miller said as Georges went to get a shower. He came out looking like a catwalk model instead of a fighter. Miller felt he looked quite shabby and cheap compared to Georges. They all ended up going to a small cafe where George was a regular. "Order anything guys sponsors are paying" Georges said. They ordered sandwiches and drinks and Mark was asking Georges about how he was feeling going into the fight with Condit.

"Good...good, I wanted to be well rounded you know. I want to be ahead of my time. I mean I know I'm a good athlete, but good isn't enough, I wanna be great" George said as the waitress came over with their sandwiches and drinks. "Hey Miss...here's a tip" Miller said taking out a few dollars. "Mill you're such a flirt do you ever stop?" Mark asked laughing. "I have to make myself look good. I mean I'm sitting with Welterweight champ Georges ST Pierre" Miller said. They started eating when Miller noticed people walking up to Georges and taking photos of him. "Georges do you want me to kick their asses?" Miller asked. "No...it's fine, all part of the show" Georges said sipping his drink.

"How's Carlos?" George asked them. Miller shrugged. "He's just been training his ass off...like you" Mark said hoping he'd change the subject. "Carlos told me about the Scott Smith fight, I saw it online, you were good" Georges told Miller. "Thanks" Miller said. "Are you...errrr...still seeing him?" Georges asked. "Umm...we haven't trained together in a while" Miller explained. "Carlos is really just with Greg's camp and Braulio" Miller said biting the salad from his bread. "Oh, I know how much he liked you...he told me" Mark paused in embarrassed silence hoping that Miller would let that comment go. He didn't.

"Georges what do you mean?" He said. "Well, Carlos told me that Mark found out too and I just thought you and Carlos were..." "We're not" Miller said. "Georges shrugged his shoulders and they carried on eating. Miller didn't bring it up again and they went back to Georges camp and carried on as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile Carlos was in fighting mode, but feeling cramped at not being able to fight, he was ready for George ST Pierre right now, he was prepared to fight Georges in his back garden _Ultimate Fighter Season Five_ _Style_. Instead he was doing press with MMA websites.

_"This is Jerry Boorman for MMA Damage. Carlos your training is getting harder and harder. How do you feel about the upcoming pressure?" _

"I feel pressure for any fight Jerry. I train hard, do everything Greg and my trainers tell me to do and I don't worry"

_"__You're fighting in George ST Pierre's home-town. Do you feel like the underdog?" _Jerry asked.

"No I never have felt like the underdog when any match up's set up for me" Carlos said.

"Last questions. You were training with Jase Mayhem Miller. Did you know he's been training with George ST Pierre? Have you thought about the announcer saying "And the new Welterweight Champion is Carlos Natural Born Killer Condit?"

"Well Jerry, Jase likes to train with different fighters. Who doesn't? I don't really think about the result, I'm only thinking about fighting George ST Pierre" Carlos said. When he got home he was so tired he could barely manage the stairs. He sat on the sofa pissed that Miller had crossed over onto his enemy's side. He didn't really know why he was pissed off. He told Miller to stay out of his way since the little Jase incident. He didn't need someone like Miller around when Miller was doing god knows what with kids. But that guy who called...that guy called John stood up for him, but Carlos didn't know what to believe. Someone knocked on the door and Carlos stretched his legs before opening the door.

"Alright Carlos?" Nick said, his throat clearer.

"Nick" Carlos gulped. "You look...well"

"No thanks to you" Nick said pushing himself through the door and striking Carlos with a left in the stomach. Carlos fell to the ground pushing himself away from Nick with his feet. Nick raised his fist to hit him again until Carlos tried to bargain with him. "Nick wait...please. I know you're angry about what I did. I get it. But I've got Georges coming up. The Georges ST Pierre that everyone loves and I want to beat him. "I want to beat him so badly you don't understand" Carlos said. Turning over to crawl on his knees. Nick nudged him with his foot and followed him to the living room.

"Why do it Carlos? Why leave me on the floor sick, like a piece of shit?" Nick asked.

"I don't know!" Carlos whined coughing.

"Bullshit" Nick said.

"I'm sorry Nick, if that's what gets you out of my place I'm sorry. But the world doesn't revolve around you. I've got a belt to defend" Carlos said sitting back on the sofa with his arm crossed. "Still giving Mill shit?" Nick asked. "He's off training with Georges" Carlos said bitterly. "You drove him to it" Nick said. "For good reason, but you wouldn't get it" Carlos said. "Look...I can't say shit...but that kid...Jase or whatever...he's fucked" Nick said. "Nick I don't wanna hear your excuses for Jase, he made his sick little bed now he can lie in it" Carlos said. Nick turned to go out but Carlos called him. "I know I'm going to sound like an ass..." Carlos said.

"As usual" Nick grunted. "But can you get me an icepack...please?...You hit hard" Carlos said. "The ice is in the freezer" Carlos said. Nick bit his lip at the obvious fact and went to get it. He got it and put it on the table. "Nick you don't put a bag of water on a table, just hand it over" Carlos asked Nick picked it up. Feeling the blocks of ice in the palm of his hand he secretly ripped the bag open and put it in Carlos's hand. "Thanks" Carlos said. "Whatever" Nick said shrugging as he left. Carlos put the bag to his stomach to stop Nick's punch from swelling. He groaned as the icy water poured out into his lap.

"Asshole" Carlos muttered getting a towel from his training bag. He assumed Nick was jealous because he was doing something that Nick had always wanted to do. Fight George ST Pierre. UFC 154 was one of the biggest chances Carlos was going to get. Now Carlos was getting a shot and he knew that Nick would never get over it. Carlos told himself that he could handle Nick's vulgar shots and temper tantrums. One thing that annoyed and confused Carlos was Miller's choice of training partner. After Addison's article, at the MMA tour Miller had been there for Carlos a thousand percent. Miller had said he was Carlos's biggest fan and now he was up Georges ST Pierre's ass. Was Miller trying to play Carlos and Georges up against each other? Carlos decided to call Mark the next day to get the real story on Miller's game-plan.


	34. Daddy Disqualification

A/N: Strong Language. Thanks for the reviews. UFC 154: Congrats to GSP. Carlos proved all the doubters wrong. Can I add that on BBC3's "I want to change my body" TV show there was this guy called Tom. He was having problems with sweating, and he looked a lot like Carlos Condit. He was so cute and adorable. He got his sweating problem sorted out, just in case anyone wanted to know what happened to him.

* * *

"Sir I'm gonna have to see ID please" The cashier said as Nate saw the guy pick up his alcohol. He got asked for I.D a lot at stores and it pissed him off every time. He got out his restricted drivers licence. "Diaz...you look familiar...you're Nick's brother aren't you?" The guy asked. Nate nodded. He figured this guy would want his brother's autograph or Nick's spit in a bowl or something. The guy looked a little frazzled. "We need to talk, I'm Ray, Louise father" He said. "Umm...I've gotta go..." Nate said looking at his girlfriend Cath outside. "No problem, we can meet here tomorrow on my lunch-break" The guy said packing Nate's bottles and other items of shopping in bags. Nate shrugged and helplessly nodded.

"You know, you should have told him to fuck off" Nick said when his little brother told him.

"You should go, he's just gonna talk about Louise" Nate said.

"I don't wanna hear it, you shouldn't either, it's my bullshit, I don't want it dragging you down" Nick told his little brother. "So...go" Nate said. Nick scowled in frustration. There had been talks about other Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu contests since Nick defeated Braulio Estima, but nothing had been written in stone. The next day He sulked around Louise's dad store until he came to the counter. "Hey Nick, I saw your brother, did he give you my little message?" He asked. Nick nodded. A few minutes later they were sitting at a cafe. Nick had a bottled water while Louise's Dad had a Ham and Pickle sandwich with Fries and a Sprite. "You're sending Lou mixed signals Nick and I don't like it" Louise's Dad said. Nick squinted then stopped. He hadn't been sending her any signals since he moved back with Nate.

"Umm...Ray...I haven't seen her" Nick said. "Well maybe you could call her. I mean you and my Lou aren't really over...are you?" Ray asked. Nick nodded. "You know...Lou's great...you know...but we are..." Nick said looking at an another table of a couple laughing. He and Lou used to be like that until they moved in together. Being too close kind of ruined it. "Lou doesn't seem to think so" Ray said. "Are you gonna man up and tell my daughter?" He asked.

"Hey how ya doing?" Jacqui McQueen asked as Nick pulled up in his car. Before he phoned Jacqui he'd made _that_ call to Louise. Yeah it was a cowardly way out and Ray wouldn't be happy. But Nick knew what Louise was like. She didn't take "no" very seriously. He'd keep away from her until she got the message. Now he'd give some attention to Jacqui but not without a little favour first. "Before we go out, could you do something?" Nick asked. "Nicky I ain't into kinky shit...not yet anyway" Jacqui said with a grin. "Nah...let's go" Nick said starting the car. Talking to Jacqui was like talking to a dude, not Miller, but a dude none the less and it was refreshing. Jacqui was a very straight to the point type of girl and Nick knew that she wouldn't jerk him around, but he couldn't promise Jacqui he'd do the same.

Nick pulled up to Carlos' place and hoped she'd say yes. "What's this? A threesome or something?" Jacqui asked. "This is the guy that wanted to put Mill in the shit" Nick explained. "Mr Miller? So this guy that wanted to call the old bill...the cops on him" Jacqui corrected herself. Nick nodded. "He's still being a dick, so..." Nick said opening the car. "How fucking romantic" Jacqui said. "Nick I told you and Miller that shite in confidence. "Cause Miller was so confused. These Alphas are secret. The public ain't supposed to know, that's why my boss can't say shit" Jacqui said.

"Jacq, it's one guy" Nick said. "You know if a dick was spreading crazy shit about you, you'd want that shit handled" Nick said. "It would be, once I'd knocked them out" Jacqui said with a snort. "Jacq, Miller can't do that you know, not without an octagon and shit" Nick said. He sat back in his seat and shut his car door. "We'll go" Nick said about to start the car when Jacqui put her hand on Nick's arm. "Come on then" Jacqui said getting out of the car.

Carlos was reluctant to let them in. Nick wasn't his biggest fan and with UFC 154 coming up he had interviews coming out of his ass. "Can you hurry up?" Carlos asked them. "You ain't gonna offer us tea, coffee sugar, or nowt?" Jacqui asked. "Offer _Him anything_? No" Carlos said jerking his head towards Nick.

He made Jacqui a tea and put the sugar pot in-front of her. "I'll make this quick" Jacqui said sipping her tea. "You think that Mr Miller is some sort of pervert because of the little Jase stuff. But it was a prank, alright mate?" Jacqui said. "What?" Carlos asked. "This has to be a secret, but little Jase is an alpha, he's got the power to control people by touching them. "Miller was mind controlled. He knew someone would be looking for Miller at that gym. Little Jase set him up real good" Jacqui said. "I don't believe it" Carlos said. "Did Jase hire you for a little sci-fi story?" Carlos asked.

"Nah, you know about the M-I5 ops and you know he joined our team. Alphas are banned from using their powers so most of them live normal lives. They won't if you open your gob okay? It wasn't Miller's fault, the kid got in his head. Cause he was in a coma Jase's powers are more stronger than usual. Miller couldn't have ignored it, even if he tried, so don't bother calling the police" Jacqui said. "Fine whatever" Carlos said letting them out. "You think he believed me?" Jacqui said. "If he doesn't I'll make him" Nick said with a shrug. After taking Jacqui out to a cafe she kissed him on the cheek and railroaded him into making another date. He didn't mind being around her. Jacqui's job sounded cool and now Miller was doing the same thing Nick wanted to know more but didn't let on. "I'll call you" Jacqui said as Nick walked back to his car and got his cellphone out.

"Yeah?" Miller said.

"Mill, you know..." Nick couldn't finish his sentence as he heard another voice on the line.

"Jase can't talk to you right now, goodbye" The line went dead and Nick was more than just a little curious. It didn't sound like Tommy, and doing the whole M-I5 thing could make Miller a target for anyone or everyone. Nick drove to Miller's, got out and shut his car door to find Miller's door wide open. He could hear voices and walked quietly to the door. "Look Dad I didn't expect you to like it" He could hear Miller saying. "Jase I've never really liked any decision you've _ever_ made, but it's your screwed up life" Someone else said. Nick walked into find Miller standing in his living room opposite a older man that guessing by the argument was Miller's old man. "Nick, the phone thing...this is my Dad king of the Miller household... my Dad, Mike" His father nodded but didn't hold out his hand.

"Dad this is Strikeforce's finest" "Jase I haven't come here to meet your friends. What are you doing now?" Mike asked. "Are you training for your next fight? No. Are you working on the side? No" His Dad said. "Dad I'm doing all this media stuff with the press" Miller said. "Jase being a professional fame-whore isn't a job. "What are you doing when you're not scaring people in parks or insulting Jews? His Dad asked. "Your sitting on your ass, because you're too lazy for real work" "Here we go" Miller snorted turning to Nick. "Look Nick, you better go before you get strangled by all the father-son love that's going on here" Miller said looking back at his Dad.

"Is this who you're hanging out with now?" His Dad asked. "That kid who punched you in Strikeforce?" Mike asked. "Hey, Nick hasn't done anything you haven't done to me" Miller said. "Maybe if you'd have more ass-kickings you wouldn't be in this state Jase. God only knows why but your mother's worried about you. Every time you go through one of your wild nights, or get arrested me and your mother have to pay for your actions. We get the looks, the stares, we get gossiped about. What makes you so selfish Jase? You live to bring shame on our whole family don't you? You don't care who you hurt" Mike said.

Nick stood there awkwardly while Miller tried to calm his Dad down. "Do you wanna go out for a drink?" Miller asked. "No Jase , knowing how sick you make me feel...no" His Dad replied. "We've tried to go easy on you Jase, but the only answer now is tough love"

"It's a little too fucking tough" Nick murmured.

What did you mumble? Look, this is a private matter and I'm not taking family advice from a kid who's high-flying ambition is to fight when he's high" Mike said. "Yeah I've read about _you kiddo_. When your pea sized brain starts working, think about what I've said Jase" His father said nudging Miller in the shoulder as he walked past the door. "It's fucking awesome, being my Daddy's favourite" Miller said as he picked up a mug that had fallen on the floor.

"Why take his shit?" Nick asked.

"Where have you been?" Miller asked. "You've seen my interviews with Ariel Helwani. My Dad's right. I drag people into the shit" Miller said going to the kitchen. Nick followed him and stood at the door as Miller put the mug in the sink.

"You wanna...you know...go out for a run or something?" Nick asked.

"I don't want your jealousy of my great home life slowing you down" Miller said. "Yeah why not?" He said. He went up to his room to get changed when he found he'd got a missed call on his cell. It was Carlos. After all this time he might have seen sense. Miller nodded at the phone smiling. This could be a long phone call. He went back downstairs and told Nick he'd have to cancel.

"I'm gonna sound like a total chick. But hopefully a manly kind of chick. Carlos called" Miller said holding his phone out.

"Condit?" Nick asked.

"No Carlos Tevez, that huge chef that works at the all you can eat buffet across the street" Miller teased. "Yes Carlos Condit"

"We ain't running then" Nick said kicking the carpet with his feet. With or without Louise, Nick was getting tossed aside for Carlos...again.

"I could ask Carlos if he wants to join us..." Miller said. Miller didn't get an answer as Nick walked out the already open door. Miller didn't have time to think about Nick as he pressed Carlos number.

"Jase I'm doing interviews" Carlos said annoyed.

"Sorry...you did call me" Miller said.

"Yeah earlier on, don't make this a habit. I don't need you calling every minute of the day. I've got Georges on my mind" Carlos said.

"Yeah I get it, do you wanna train together...whenever? Miller asked.

"Jase I've got my team and Georges had _you and Mark_ and I'm not ready to see you. So just back off okay" Carlos said ending the call.

"Dammit" Miller whispered as Tommy came through the door. "You Okay?" Tommy asked. "Nothing a few beers won't fix" Miller said getting up to go the kitchen. Tommy knew that Miller might spill the beans when he was drunk, but he'd just have to look at the film from the bug on his computer when Miller went to bed to find out what really happened. Miller drank on the sofa silently as Tommy tried to talk to him about his own training. Miller didn't want to talk about training, he was kind of regretting not running with Nick, he needed to clear his head. Maybe Tommy could help him forget about the shitty day he'd had. As friends though, Miller didn't want to ruin things with Carlos when the Interim Welterweight champion clearly hadn't forgiven him yet.


	35. Grapplers Gut Instinct

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. I did write that I'd have to see the UFC 154 DVD before I posted anymore chapters. But when I get new ideas, More chapters will go up. The Character "Jim" is from the film "Harsh times"

* * *

He'd been keeping an eye on Miller for a few days. Nothing out of the ordinary. For someone with the nick-name of "Mayhem" He seemed a little boring. Chris had been watching Miller hang out with friends, go to gyms and training camps and watch him carry friends out of clubs. He seemed responsible. Responsible enough for George Moore? Chris didn't know, but Miller seemed clean. One early morning Chris showed his findings to one of George's many right hand men. He got in the car and put the file on Jim's lap. "Hey" Chris said shutting the door. "Hey Chrissy, got any info on Miller for Mr Moore? Jim asked.

Jim was a tall lean guy whose impatience was his Achilles heel. Like Chris, Jim was Ex Army, had finished a tour of Afghanistan but to Chris's horror Jim wanted to go back. His bosses refused, so Jim had to find other ways to get his kicks. Working for the mysterious George Moore was one of them. "Miller's as clean as a whistle" Chris said. Jim nodded, but had doubts, even Angels had their secrets. "Great, I'll tell Moore, get Miller's ball rolling" Jim said. Chris was about to get out of the car when Jim asked him the usual question. "Chris, wanna go out for a drink?" Jim asked.

Chris shook his head. He was still haunted by visions of dead bodies in the Middle Eastern sand. Jim had the unique ability of being a friendly violent drunk. Chris couldn't handle the task of taking on Jim, he couldn't think of anyone that could. "Sorry...work, work work" Chris said jumping out of the car and slamming the door. "Fine" Jim said to an empty car seat. "Looks like I've got Miller all to myself" Jim said as he drove away. "Oi, where are you going? Get back here" Jacqui said tugging at Nick's arm. "I run...like...every morning" Nick told her. "Give over" Jacqui said. "Why?" She asked. Nick shrugged. "Dunno" He kissed her on the forehead and Jacqui shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep.

No complaints-like Louise. Nick could get used to Jacqui. He ran home with his rucksack and didn't have to open the door. He walked in and his little brother was in the hallway. "You okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah...you?" Nate asked. "Yeah...ummm" Nick closed the door ready to explain where he was and _who_ Jacqui was. He went to the living room and his little brother followed him and sat on the chair. "So ummm...there's someone...you know..." Nate nodded. "She's cool you know, maybe we can all go out" Nick said. Nate shrugged. "Might be fighting soon" He said. "Well, till then you know, like, one drink won't hurt" Nick said going upstairs to get a shower.

Jim didn't give a shit that it was early in the morning. He got up, brushed his teeth pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and went over to Miller's apartment. He tapped on the door and Tommy opened it. "Fuck off" Tommy attempted to close the door, but Jim's slim arm wrapped itself around the door frame. "Don't be a dick" Jim said pushing the door open. "I need to talk to you anyway asshole" Jim said as Tommy shut the door. "Take the bug out" Jim said. "Why? I don't take orders from you" Tommy said. "Take the bug out or I'll tell Miller what the fuck is going on" Jim said. They both paused as Miller came out of his bedroom.

"Tommy what have I told you, no sleep-overs after ten" Miller said as he nodded at Jim. Miller went to the bathroom and came back out to see Tommy's "friend" right in front of the door. Jim stepped aside and told Miller to sit down. "Miller I hate to keep your dick up late man, really I do but I'm here on behalf of George Moore. You see you my friend need to be assessed" Jim said, pulling out a lighter. "Assessed?" Miller asked sitting away from Jim as the cigarette smoke drifted around him. "Mr Moore doesn't pick just "anyone" to be on his side. "You've gotta be loyal, truthful and willing to do whatever" Jim said using Miller's mug as an ashtray. "Little Tommy can't give you the lowdown, but I can. We'll go out for drinks and you can sell yourself to me" Jim said shakily moving the cigarette to his lips.

"Gee I gave up the rent boy lifestyle ages ago...that was a joke" Miller said looking at the blank expression on Tommy's face. "You're a funny guy, in a good way" Jim said stubbing out his cigarette in Miller's mug. "I'll see ya" Jim said as he got up and let himself out. "Sorry, I couldn't keep him out" Tommy said. "No problemo" Miller said. "George's Moore's mafia is gonna check me out...cool" Miller said as he went to bed. John called Jacqui into his office to let her know that he knew what was going on between her and Nick. "How is this a problem? This is personal yeah?" Jacqui said. "Jacq Nick is Miller's friend. Miller is working for us. Can you see how that could put Miller in Jeopardy?" John asked.

"Well...yeah...but Nick ain't gonna say nothing and no-one knows...how did you know?" She asked. "I'm asking the questions" John said. "Just be careful Jacq, keep work to yourself" John warned. "You know the rules" "I can handle Nick, John" Jacqui said. "Like you handled Jim?" John asked. "Do not put us in that position again. You can leave now" John said as Jacqui got up and went back to listening to George Moore's phone calls. John got a call from Miller about Jim turning up at his house. "That's good Miller, it shows George is trusting you" John said. "Is this Jim a cool guy?" Miller asked. "Just keep acting interested and act normal" John told him. "Me normal?" Miller said laughing down the phone. "Keep me posted" John said as he ended the call.

"Do I look alright? Jacqui said as she looked down at her jean jacket with a skirt and her sister's high heels. "Nate won't care you know" Nick said as they could hear Nate coming down the stairs. "Cath's gonna meet us there" Nate said. "Hiya...you alright?" Jacqui asked holding out her hand. They awkwardly hugged and Nate cringed as he sniffed her cheap perfume. He pulled away from her and strained his lips into a smile. "I'm Jacqui, but you can call me Jacq, or Jay or whatever" Jacqui said knowing she was twittering on but was unable to stop herself. "Can we go?" Nate asked Nick. They went to the bar and Nate was relieved when he saw his girlfriend Cath already at the counter.

"Alright love? I'm Jacqui" Jacqui said as Cath hugged her. Cath and Jacqui got on really well, they both had sisters that drove them crazy and both had moved here for work purposes. "I still miss home do you know what I mean?" Jacqui said. "So how long has Nick been dating way out of his league with you?" Cath asked. Nate shook his head and burped. "Not long what about you and smiley over there?" Jacqui said looking at Nate who hadn't smiled all night. "Nearly a year. Time goes so fast doesn't it?" Cath asked. "Yeah" Jacqui said as she leaned over to rub Nick's hand. Nick squeezed Jacqui's hand in return and looked away to see Miller walk into the bar with some guy. At least it wasn't Carlos.

All the same Nick had an urge to see what was going on. He got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Nate was close behind him. He passed Miller's table and nodded at him. Miller nodded back. "How did you meet George?" Jim said. "He's a fan of mine and a friend had been talking shit about him. "A Mr Dominick Cruz?" Jim asked. "I don't want to say" Miller said unwilling to put Dominick in the shit. "I'll give you a situation Miller. George calls you up and three in the fucking morning and wants shit done. What do you do man?" Jim asked. "Get the fuck out of bed and go to Mr Moore's house in my pyjamas" Miller said.

"You like Jacq?" Nick asked Nate over the cubicle. "She's...Cath likes her" Nate said pulling his trousers up and flushing the toilet. "You'll get used to her, she's cool" Nick said. "What was that nod?" Nate asked. "What?" Nick asked. "You and Miller..." Nate said. "Oh, you know, that Scott Smith stuff...it's cool" Nick said washing his hands and walking out. Nate followed him out and Miller watched them both walk to their table. "Bored?" Jim asked. "No way" Miller said. "How far are you prepared to go to errr...help Mr Moore out?" Jim asked. "As far as Mr Moore wants me to, I mean George seems like a good guy, right?" Miller asked. "Yeah...he sure is Mill" Jim said sipping on his beer.

Jim saw Jacqui making her way to the toilet before getting up and following her. "Jacq the rat" Jim shouted running to the women's toilet door. "Fuck off" Jacqui snarled. Jim stepped back, Jacqui wasn't above kicking any guy in the balls. "Finally decided to show you face" Jim said. "You were the dodgy one, not me" Jacqui said. Yeah, but you had to fuck me to find that out, didn't you? Fucking useless spy aren't you Jacqui? Who's the lucky loser now?" Jim asked. Putting his arm across the door. Nick could see Jacqui's hair and wondered what she was doing. He walked over asked Jacqui if she was ok. Jim moved his arm away from the door and walked away. Jacqui told Nick she was fine and went to the toilets.

Nick came back out to see that same guy about to sit down to talk to Miller. "Got a problem?" Nick asked. "Don't trust that McQueen. She'll fuck you over" Jim told him. "Leave her the fuck alone" Nick said. "Or What?" Jim said turning to face him. "Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna kick your ass over that slut" Jim said smiling. Nick walked away before fists flew. Jacqui came out and pretended that it had never happened. "So Nate you fight right? Who are you fighting next?" Jacqui asked. "Dunno" Nate said even though names were being thrown around. "Is fighting hard?" Jacqui asked. "Do you wanna take a break?" Jacqui asked. Nate shrugged. "Do you fight because Nick does?" Jacqui asked. Nate turned to Nick. "Anyone want a drink?" Nate asked.

"What was that? Miller asked when Nick left. "Oh had a bone to pick with that guy's girl" Jim said. He got up and zipped his coat up. "Thanks for talking to me Miller. I'll let you know if you've passed" Jim said walking out. Miller nodded. Now Jim was gone he could text Carlos. He didn't want to ring him again because of what happened the last time. To Miller's relief, Carlos agreed with a text back to him. _"One drink" _it said. Miller told himself to calm down as Carlos walked through the doors twenty minutes later. He look flushed and worried. "Thanks for showing up" Miller said.

"Where you really training with Georges ST Pierre behind my back?" Carlos asked. Miller got up and got him a bottled water, and got himself another drink. He put the water in front of Carlos and sat down. "Avoiding my question?" Carlos asked. "Carlos you wanted nothing to do with me" Miller said. "Georges called me" "But you didn't have to say yes" Carlos said. "Where do your loyalties lie Jase?" Carlos asked. "Me and Mark watched Georges train...that was it" Miller said. "I'm _supposed_ to _believe_ _that_?" Carlos asked. "He mentioned you once" Miller said Carlos looked up. "You told him...about us" Miller said quietly. "Georges wanted to know if we were still more than just training partners" Miller said.

"So what? I might have talked about you a while ago" Carlos said, but not about your fighting" "Neither did I about you" Miller said. "Georges knows nothing...I guess it's nice to know that you're jealous" Miller said. "You wish" Carlos said. "I'm just looking out for my career, you should too" Carlos said sipping his water. "Can I...about the little Jase thing...I didn't have a clue what happened...Miller started. "Jase you don't have to explain, let's just forget about it" Carlos said. "You...you changed your mind? Just...like that?" Miller asked with a click of his fingers. "I'm not a total asshole" Carlos said. "I'll be there for you...if you wanna be there for me at UFC 154" Carlos told him.

Nick could see Miller's happy expression and he wasn't pleased. There must be some way that he could walk over to them without Nate getting pissed. Are we ready to go?" Nate asked after they'd finished their drinks. Jacqui nodded and they all got up and walked to the exit. Nate was already out the door with Cath when Jacqui had forgotten her bag. "Shit" Jacqui said about to get out of the car, but Nick quickly said that he'd get it. Nate was going to open the car door when Nick pressed his little brother's door shut. "Stay there" He told him. He went back into the bar and got Jacqui's bag before some ass stole it. He walked back through the crowd and walked up to Miller and Carlos's table. "You cool?" Nick asked Miller. "Yeah" Miller said tapping his glass nervously.

Nick looked at Carlos with his bottled water. "Drinking not training?" Nick asked.

"Get off my case Nick" Carlos said, turning away from him.

"Yeah well...good luck, you know...with GSP" Nick said holding out his hand. Carlos looked at his hand and glared. "When has Nick Diaz ever shown good sportsmanship?" Carlos asked him. He knew that in some way Nick was trying to psych him out. Carlos didn't want to touch him. This was the same guy that had attacked him in his own home. If he didn't shake Nick's hand he was going to look childish and stupid. Miller was looking at them both and Carlos had to act like the better man...in public anyway. He shook Nick's hand for two seconds, before wiping his hand on his trousers.

Resisting the urge to spill his water over Carlos's lap, Nick walked out. "Weird" Miller said watching Nick leave. "You can't trust Nick. Like I said, the guy's trash" Carlos said sipping his drink. "You want me to drive you home?" Miller asked. "No, I'm walking back" Carlos said. "Well I can walk with you" Miller said. "Jase I'm not a kid...I'll call you" Carlos said taking his bottled water and leaving. Miller left shortly after telling himself not to get too close to Carlos. He got home to find Jim in his apartment. "Hey..." Miller said with uncertainty. "Hey Miller, I just thought I'd pop by...to get one more thing from you" Jim said. "Sorry Jim, my virginity was taken, yesterday if you must know" Miller said. "Miller you're so fucking funny...I want your wallet...right now" Jim said getting up out of the chair.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Miller asked.

"No Miller, I'm really not" Jim said taking the gun out of his trousers and pointing it at Miller. "I'm counting you down. Move!" Jim yelled. Miller took his wallet out of his trousers while Jim checked all of his cards were there. "Thanks" Jim said walking out. "Fuck!" Miller yelled as Jim closed the door. What the fuck was Jim playing at? Was this a sick joke? Maybe it would make sense in the morning. Maybe Jim gave them to George Moore, maybe George would give them back to him. Of course if Miller got a bank statement back with pistols, cigarettes and hookers on his statement sheet, he'd know that Jim was spending all the money on himself.

Miller called Jacqui's boss John who told him to sit tight. As much as Miller tried, he couldn't sleep. Not even the thought of Carlos could make him feel relaxed. He thought of Carlos holding his hand and telling him to snap out of it. Carlos was always so calm and clever, Carlos would always think of the right thing to say or do. When he finally got to sleep Miller dreamed about cheering Carlos on at UFC 154. He'd show Carlos how responsible he was, when he got his wallet back. For the first time in a long while Miller slept in bed with his light on. He heard Tommy come in and wondered if Tommy and Jim had planned it together. He couldn't trust Tommy, even though he lived with him. Mark and Carlos seemed like the two only people that Miller could rely on at a screwed up time like this.


	36. Date Mistakes Elevate Nate's Hate

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Strong language. Adult scenes. About Carlos Condit, when Carlos gets into fight mode I think he gets hotter for some reason. For the most part I'm making the training camps up with different "The Ultimate Fighter" fighters. I'm using some characters from the film "The Departed" Mainly the character "Billy Costigan" who was played by Leonardo Dicaprio for those who want an image of what Billy looks like.

* * *

"You can't look at me Frank...why not? You're like a Dad to me" Sullivan said. "You...you're too fucking paranoid Colly" Frank Costello said. His stomach bulged over his waist. Frank's goatee was spiking out and he'd worn the same clothes for two days straight. "I've busted my ass, to keep my side away from you. All the time you've been laughing at me behind my back while holding onto my dick" Sullivan pointed the gun at him. Frank shook his head. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Frank shouted. "Are you scared Frank? Sullivan asked. "You look scared..."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" Billy said. He put the phone down and banged it across the table. "Shit!" He yelled. This was bullshit. Why did everyone have to pay for Sullivan's mistakes? He'd find that bastard, but he'd have to lay low. He packed his things in a travel bag and left to go to his friend's place. It was five O'clock in the morning when Billy arrived. "Hey...I knew you'd be up" Billy said to Dominick. "Yeah, just watching TV" Dominick said. "So, you in trouble?" He asked. Billy could depend on Dominick with his life, but even Dom didn't know that he was working undercover. Dom thought his friend was a mouthy asshole who couldn't hold down a job. For all their sakes. Billy had to keep feeding his friends lies.

* * *

Same shit different story" Billy said. "Job hunting and shit, you wanna help me look around or what?" Bill I'm injured I've got my own stuff to deal with" Dominick said pointing at his leg. "Well I can just tag along with you like a loser" Billy said. "I'm gonna take your bed...night" Billy said as Dominick rested his leg on the sofa. "Mark, I can't take this" Miller said as Mark gave him a wad of dollar bills. "You've got kids" Miller said. "Jase an asshole's stolen your cards, just take the money, and pay me back when you can" Mark said. Carlos was training for UFC 154 and Miller didn't want to bother him with money problems. Carlos would just laugh in his face. Grudgingly Miller took Mark's cash. "When I get my cards back, I'm taking you out Marky, Mayhem style, I promise" Miller said.

Mark figured that his friend hadn't called the police, but he wasn't going to ask him about it, he didn't think his friend would tell him the whole truth. They trained together and didn't tell anyone else. Tommy knew, he'd seen Jim pull that trick on other guys and hoped that Miller wouldn't go running to the police. Two days later Tommy was at the gym and Miller was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. "How you doing Jimmy-boy?" Miller said as Jim walked through the door. "You didn't call the local police. I'm impressed" Jim said walking in like he owned the place, he threw Miller's wallet on the table.

Miller crept towards his wallet picked it up and opened it. "Everything's in there, all the money too. We can go to the bank together if you don't believe me" Jim said. Miller shook his head. If there was one penny missing from his account, he imagined himself killing Jim, wrapping him up like a Jim-mummy and putting him in his parent's basement. It's about time his Dad lightened up. "I'll be in touch" Jim said smiling as he left. Miller did a little online banking now and again so he checked most of his cards online. Jim was right, he hadn't touched the ones Miller had checked. He called Mark and a couple of hours later Mark came over. "I'll get that money for you tomorrow" Miller said. "Jase I'm not here for the money, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Mark asked.

"You know...it's about the M-15 stuff" Miller said. "Jim's a little wild" "Taking your money's going too far don't you think?" Mark asked. "John told me to hold tight and keep quiet. It's sorted now" Miller said. "You wanna go out? My treat" Miller asked. He called Carlos to see if he wanted to go but as he expected Carlos was still in training. "I'm meeting Dan Hardy, Jake shields...that lot" Carlos said. "Nick's training camp, you're so brave" Miller said wishing that he could go to see Carlos, not Nick. "Have fun out" Carlos said ending the call. He was nervous tonight, this could all explode in his face. He and Miller weren't official, they hadn't gone or spoken properly since little Jase went into "Alpha action" Carlos saw himself as a single guy and he wasn't scared about taking risks in or out of the octagon.

* * *

He got to Nick's camp and trained with Dan Hardy to improve his striking. Carlos had beaten Dan Hardy before, but he couldn't deny the kid had hard punches that could knock anyone out. He sprawled with Jake Shields another black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and nearly got caught with a ankle-lock when Nick came through the door. He said hello to everyone and Carlos nodded, trying to seem friendly. Everyone knew that Carlos was going to stay away from Nick. When Roy Nelson showed up it was a relief for Carlos because they'd talked on the MMA Tour and Roy said that he'd train with him anytime. After Roy put him through his paces he walked up to Nick while Nick was getting a plastic cup of water.

"Hey" Carlos said. Nick looked up and shrugged at him. "Can I talk to you...in private?" Carlos asked. Nick sighed and told the guys to carry on without him. Carlos walked outside and Nick wondered why they didn't talk in the break-room. "Let's...get in the car it's freezing" Carlos said. Nick got in on Carlos's passenger seat and wondered how many times Miller had sat on the same seat and touched Carlos...or even worse made out with him while leaning on this chair. He needed Carlos to tell him quickly so he could get the fuck out of the car. "Nick I know you like to get straight to the point" Carlos said. "I just wanna tell you that...I know" Carlos said. Nick looked at him carefully. "What?" He asked. "I know, and it's okay. I mean it took me a while to piece things together but, now I know you're not really mad at me" Carlos said.

Nick opened the car window and spat him gum out. "Umm...Okay?" Nick asked. "Nick's it's okay...I figured it out and I know you like me" Carlos said leaning forward to kiss Nick. Nick opened the car door and got out. "Carlos you're fucking crazy" Nick said. "Wait, are you nervous or something?" Carlos asked. "What the fuck?" Nick asked turning back around to look at a confused Carlos. "The way you've been acting lately I thought you wanted this" Carlos said. He opened his door and got out. "We can always go back and talk it over in the break room with your friends outside" Carlos said. Nick got in the backseat of the car and told Carlos to stay at the front. "What the fuck was that about?" Nick asked. "You're doing that shit with Miller"

"No I'm not, things are uncertain between me and him, and you were giving me signs" Carlos said. "The fuck I was" Nick said. "How?" He asked. "You broke up with Louise, Jase told me. You came over to my place to tell me the Little Jase Alpha secret when you could have told me over the phone" Carlos explained. "Then the hand-shake at the bar. You were laying it on thick, being nicer than nice...I thought you were trying to show me...that you liked me" Carlos said. "Carlos that's the biggest bunch of bullshit, you know...you bug the shit out of me" Nick said. "I've got a girl you know, I'm not...do that shit with Mill" Nick said getting out of the car and slamming the door. Nick could use Carlos's mistake to his advantage, but h didn't want it to look like he was stirring the shit. Carlos was screwing up second by second. It sounded like Carlos was pushing Miller away without Nick's help.

* * *

Nick went back to his training camp and to his credit Carlos came back in and trained with Urijah Faber, Mike Brown Danny Downes, Chris Leben, and Andy Wang. Despite Carlos making the moves on him, Nick was the one acting shifty and he was more quiet than usual. His team-mates noticed but they didn't say anything. Nick got home and took a hot shower getting pissed at Carlos for getting the wrong idea. He was sure that he wasn't sending any signals out, Carlos was getting a hard on over nothing Nick had done or said for that matter. He came out of the shower to find a few missed calls from Jacqui. He called her and she wanted to know if he wanted to go out tonight. "Well...dunno" Nick said. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while" Jacqui said.

"Yeah whatever" Nick said as Jacqui told him to meet her at her place. He put on boxers and a T-shirt when his little brother knocked on the door and opened it. "You back with Louise?" He asked. It took Nick a second to realise that Nate had been trying to hear his phone call. "It's was Jacq" He said. "You _still_ with _her_?" Nate asked. Nick nodded and Nate scowled. "Say it" Nick said. "Nothing" Nate said. Nick turned away from him to look for a zip up jacket. "This girl Jacq or whatever her name is...she's like...dirty, you know, she could have guys like everywhere and be banging them under your nose and shit" Nate said. "So could Cath to you" Nick said. His little brother shook his head.

"You know what I mean. Like you had a nice cute girl like Lou and dump her...for that_ thing_ " Nate said. "Jacq's like cheap looking you know. she think's she's it, like she's so cool and stuff and she ain't. Louise had her own place, she looked good, she was cool to you, and you leave her and get with a skank" Nate said. "You don't know Jacq" Nick said. "You would if you were cool and said shit when she comes here" Nick said putting a red jacket on. "You know I'm helping you out, just go back to Louise...say sorry move on you know" Nate said. Nick got a pair of jeans and pulled them up over his legs.

"Tell you what, I'll get with Lou when you talk to Mill" Nick said.

"What?" His little brother asked. "Where did that come from?"

"I didn't fuck up with Lou, _I'm _not the one that needs to go looking for anyone you know" Nick said.

"You think I fucked up? When I hit Miller?" Nate asked shocked. Nick shrugged, turned away and buttoned up his jeans.

"Don't shrug me off the way you shrug off everyone else" Nate said. Nick turned around to face little brother, but he looked at the wall. Nick couldn't look his little brother in the eye.

"Nate I'm done with Lou. Shit happens you know. You beat the the fuck out of Miller and you _still_ walk around acting like you're the shit" Nick told him.

"If that pissed you off why didn't you say shit?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"I did" Nick said.

"Bullshit, you backed me up to Miller's face and now you're calling me out on it behind his back?" Nate asked. "What the fuck? This is asshole _Miller_ we're talking about" Nate said.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow morning" Nick said as he put his keys in his pocket and went to the kitchen to get a couple of cereal bars for him and Jacqui. At training Mark and Miller's team where joined by Dominick Cruz and a friend of his. Dominick wasn't able to do much but his friend Billy was so funny, they all thought he was a professional comedian. "You know Dom I've always wanted to learn what you do, but I'm half retarded. I don't wanna get knocked the fuck out in the first fight, I'd be a fucking vegetable" Billy said. "Saw your Scott Smith fight" Billy said to Miller. "Maybe you can show me that takedown stuff without a mat" Billy _"Or on a bed"_ Billy thought to himself.

Miller gently picked Billy up and took him down on the mat. "All that action Miller and you don't take me out for dinner first" Billy said tapping his arm. "What can I say Billy-boy, Dom will tell you...I'm easy" Miller said getting up. Miller could see the excitement in Billy's eyes and wondered if it was nerves. He wouldn't ask around to his place or ask him out for a drink without Dom there. Not after the Jim card games that had been pulled on him. Seeing as he was getting closer to Carlos the M-I5 game-plan would make him look like a cool heroic spy. Carlos would like that. Miller could imagine Carlos patting him on the back after Carlos had beaten Georges ST Pierre at UFC 154, Carlos timidly rubbing Miller's shoulders and inviting Miller back to his place. Miller was going to get Carlos back by the M-I5 method: By Any Means necessary.


	37. Don't Die First Time Spy

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Strong language. Adult scenes. In this fic I think Carlos knows the effects that he has on people and just wants to go after anyone. But he'll calm down in later chapters.

* * *

Spurned. Yes he'd failed to get Nick. He didn't know why. Maybe Nick played hard to get, maybe Carlos had put too much pressure on him. But he couldn't think of Nick's rejection right now, he had to meet Dominick and his friend Billy for a catch up. Carlos was training his ass off, but he'd take a few minutes out his day to see Dom, maybe he could give him some advice. "Hey, are you guys buying?" Billy asked when Carlos got to the cafe. "Sure" Carlos said getting a few dollars out of his wallet. "How's the leg doing?" Carlos asked Dominick. "Getting there I hope" Dominick said. "GSP's just around the corner" Dominick said. "How are you feeling?" Dominick asked. "embarrassed" Carlos said. "I just don't want to screw up and have people judge me you know" Dominick nodded.

"Carlos my man, you're gonna be in front of millions of people. You're getting _paid_ to be judged" Billy said. "It can't be easy having all the pressure" Dominick said. "I thought punching people was the most easiest thing in the world" Billy said putting his arm on Dominick's shoulder. Billy could feel Carlos's irritation and excused himself. "I better start looking around for a hobby of my own" Billy said getting up with his coffee carton. He had business to attend to and if that meant nuzzling in on the inside someone else's investigation then so be it. He tracked Tommy down at Miller's. He'd never met Tommy Conlon before, but had heard of him. A righteous asshole, thinking that he could cover up wrongs, by playing a Samaritan. Fun, but it was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

He knocked on Miller's door to find Mr Conlon half asleep. "Hey there Tommy" Billy said. "Who the fuck are you?" Tommy said. "Your eviction notice" Billy said walking past Tommy and into Miller's apartment. By the time Miller got home from training he found Dom's friend Billy in his house. "Don't freak out...or call the police, I'm not Jim okay? I'm not gonna pull that shit" Billy said. "Fine what do you want, tell me and get out" Miller said. "I just need to be here that's all. Tommy's moved out" Billy said. "Is this a George Moore thing?" Miller asked. "It's a protection thing" Billy said. Miller shrugged and went to the gym to meet Mark.

* * *

Miller called Carlos when he got there, with Mark, who gave him a thumbs up in support. "So Carlos what you doing?" Miller asked. "Training...Jase...I just need to clear my head" Carlos said. "I get it, without me right?" Miller asked. "Yeah" Carlos said. Carlos ended the call and Miller chucked his phone on the floor" Hey!" Mark said picking his phone up. "If Jim comes back you won't be able to afford another one" "That's it Marky, there's...there's nothing else I can say to him" Miller said. "I'm just gonna leave him to it" Miller said. "Let's train your ass off, that will keep your mind off Carlos" Mark said. They trained for a while with Pete Sell, Kyle Kingsbury and Danny Downes among others. They were left alone to clean the sweat off the mats at the end, when a sulky shadow entered through the door.

"You wanna train Nate?" Mark asked. "Nah" Nate said. "Miller...have you got a sec?" Nate asked. Miller looked at Mark and Mark told them he was going to get a drink. Miller sat on the bench as Nate walked around in a circle. "So now nursery's finished early what drawings are you gonna show me Nate?" Miller asked. Nate ignored that comment. "I'm gonna make this quick okay? You're a fucking prick, but I shouldn't I have hit you. It weren't my place to do that shit" Nate said turning away. "Okay...who are you and what have you done with the_ real_ Nate Diaz?" Miller asked. Nate began walking away and Miller asked him if he'd like to stay and practice for a while. "We ain't friends asshole" Nate said walking out of the training centre. Mark came back a few minutes later.

"What just happened?" Mark asked him.

"A miracle" Miller said.

* * *

The next morning with Billy asleep on the couch, Miller got an early phone call. He secretly hoped it was Carlos, but it was his M-I5 boss John. "Mr Miller we can now reveal that you've been accepted into Mr Moore's band of not so merry men. Jim didn't spend any money on your cards, he just scanned them. We'll be keeping an eye on that. He will be contacting you in order to give you little tasks at first. You realise that under no circumstances can you fail these tasks" John told him. "You betcha boss" Miller said. "But I'm not sure if I can just take time off" Miller said. "We talked to Strike-force, they permit it, and to keep you under surveillance Billy will be assisting you" John said. Miller nodded, but he wasn't sure about Billy. "Great" Miller said "Mr Miller stay calm, and be yourself" John said ending the call. Miller wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

"She needs you...take care of her"

"I'll try" Those two words were full of shit. He tried to get her to a better private hospital, but by the time he joined the academy she was too sick to move. It pissed Billy off that that shit hole was going to be her deathbed. Her bright red hair had turned to grey, her healthy curvy figure was a skeletal transparent sack of bones. He'd buried her on his first day of the police academy, he hadn't told anyone. Not even Brown, or Jim. He was determined to make it in her memory. To become a real officer he'd have to go undercover first. The fights that Billy had to put himself through to get Costello's attention still haunted him in his dreams, but he finally got the mighty Costello's approval. Then good old arrogant Sullivan screwed up it up.

Bill opened his eyes and turned on Miller's television. He was going to go back to the force with a vengeance , but he had to prove himself and was going to use MMA's own Mayhem Miller to do it. He hadn't seen any of wacky Miller's fights, but he'd seen his interviews with Ariel Helwani. That was one of the reasons he wanted to team up with Miller. In Billy's mind they made sense as a team and maybe something more. But he didn't want to complicate things with labels. As Miller tried to get to sleep he got the call John had been waiting for. "Mr Miller...ready to cause Mayhem?" Jim asked. "Aren't I always?" Miller asked sleepily.

"So Mr Miller, you, me, Chris, Mr Moore and Mexico...that sound good to you?" Jim asked.

"Bring it on" Miller said as Jim ended the call. "Shit" Miller whispered to himself. "You got the call, you should be pleased" Billy said opening the door wider. "Are you going?" Miller asked. "I go where you go" Billy said. "This'll be your first task, so it won't be too full on" Billy said. "Hope not" Miller said. "Don't worry, I'll be there...buddy" Billy said as he closed the door. "Mexico?" Mark asked when he told him hours later in the gym. "Sorry I can't pack you in my suitcase" "You said M-I5 wouls go easy on you" Mark said. "I have someone going with me" Miller said. "Like a bodyguard?" Mark asked. "Look at me, dude I don't need one" Miller said. "Well you need someone there to keep an eye on you" Mark said.

* * *

"You're seriously smuggling that over the border?" George Moore asked. "Why the fuck not George? You're smuggling your Grand-kid" Jim said tucking his gun under his waist. "We've got Miller on board so we've got all the muscle we need" George said. "Yeah well...we can't be too careful. Miller checked out, but he could still be a backstabbing mole. We need to keep our eyes open" Jim said. "I've got paid eyes...trust me" George Moore said as he lit a cigar. "Go on, have one" Jacqui said putting the bag of crisps underneath Nick's nose. "Nah" Nick said shaking his head. "You dunno when you're fighting" Jacqui said. "It could be anytime, you might as well eat what you want" Nick looked at the television. "Don't wanna Jinx it" He said as Jacqui leaned on his shoulder.

After watching one of Jacqui's favourite movies on DVD he dropped her off at her mother's house. I might see you later yeah" Jacqui said kissing him on the cheek. Nick nodded and went out for a run. Ever since Nick had told his little brother what he really thought Nate had been out with Cath most nights. Nick knew his little brother was avoiding him to punish him, but he knew Nate would come around. He ran through the streets jabbing his fists in the air when he paused to see Dom smiling at him. "You okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah, leg's still weird" Dom said. "Heard you got company" Nick said. It was always a pain in the ass when friends stayed over when you're were training or even worse, injured like Dom was.

"Yeah, but Billy's crashing at Miller's now" Dom told him. "Right" Nick said nodding. Dom talked a little about his injury and Nick nodded in the right places before Dom had to go and Nick finished his run. He came back to place that was still empty and wondered who this "Billy" guy was. If Billy was anything like Tommy, Nick was going to have a problem with him. He got up to make himself a salad when he heard a knock at the door. He thought even hoped it was Jacqui. He opened the door and Miller was standing there sheepishly. "Umm...can we talk?" He asked. "Why?" Nick asked. "Your Robin to your Batman showed up at my training camp" Miller said. Nick stared at him confused. "Nate showed up" Miller said. "So?" Nick said. He left the door open and Miller followed him in.

"Little Nate in a roundabout way changed his tune about well, beating my ass" Miller said. "Where would he get that crazy idea to do that from?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged. "I just came to get some answers...before I go" Miller said. "You moving house?" Nick asked. "No. M-I5 are giving me a free holiday...to Mexico" Miller said. "This is the part where you say awesome, way to go and high-five me" Miller said. Nick got up and went to make that salad in the kitchen. Miller stood at the door frame before stepping in. "Carlos know?" Nick asked. "Carlos doesn't have time to know" Miller said. "Carlos had GSP and training and stuff" Miller said. Nick opened the salad bag and emptied it in a bowl.

"Why tell me Mill? I don't give a shit" Nick said as he took the salad dressing out of the cupboard. "You gave a shit to get little Nate at my camp" Miller said, grabbing the salad dressing. "Don't be a shit-bag, give me the sauce" Nick said trying to grab the salad dressing from him, but failing. "Whatever, I'll have it dry" Nick said getting a fork and eating the salad. He took the bowl and walked back into the lounge. "How does the zero calorie salad taste?" Miller asked following him. "Fucking awful" Nick as Miller passed him the dressing. Nick snatched it off him and spread the dressing over his salad.

"You know, you can fuck off now" Nick said turning up the volume on the television.

"I will after I've said thanks. Thanks for bribing little Nate to act like a grown up. To say thanks Nick, I'm gonna have some of your salad" Miller said walking over to Nick's chair side and roughly kissing Nick on the mouth. Nick wanted to lean forward, wipe the dressing off his mouth and take it further, but Miller was jetting off to Mexico. Within hours Miller would have forgotten all about this. All about Nick. Nick wasn't about to become a regretful afterthought not even for Miller. Miller paused in-front of him leaning in again until Nick swerved away and got out of the chair.

"Go...you know...just get the fuck out" Nick told him.

"Fine..._whatever_" Miller said as he went back home. Billy was there eating when he got back. He didn't get why Nick had thrown him out. He thought Nick wanted it to happen although now Nick had Jacqui. He probably liked her more than Miller thought. How could he have misread Nick's mind so badly? He'd rather go to Mexico with Jim, Chris, Mr Moore and Billy than have to face Nick right now.

"You ready for Mexico?" Billy asked eating a fruit salad.

"Yeah" Miller said, high-fiving Billy. "I'm more freaking ready for Mexico than ever"


	38. Muay Thai Terminator

AN: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Thanks for the reviews. Lyrics are from the band "Heart" With their song "Alone" In this story Until Nick thinks that Miller is serious about him and isn't playing a game or using him he'll try to keep Miller at arm's length. Which is easy now that Miller's going away to Mexico. Congrats to James Arthur winner of The X factor. His auditions are posted everywhere he's got a great voice.

* * *

_**"Till now, I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you aloooone?"**_

"Nate, turn that shit off" Nick asked. "I like it" Cath said and Nate looked at his brother before leaning away from the radio button. Nick gritted his teeth as he looked at the traffic lights. His little brother had a fight coming up against Gray Maynard. Gray was a tough guy, but Nate had beaten him before when he was on _The Ultimate Fighter Series Five_. "I can take him on standing" Nate said. "We'll talk later" Nick said as he dropped Nate and Cath off and went to Jacqui's place. She'd forgot to tell him that her sister was coming over as well. "Hey Nick, this is my sister Carmel" Jacqui said. Nick nodded and she smiled. Carmel was the opposite of Jacqui physically, Carmel was blonde and blue-eyed with make-up covering every pore of her pale skin. "We were just looking at brochures" Carmel said handing Nick a leaflet. "Going on Holiday?" Nick asked Jacqui.

"Nah it's for me mum, she needs to get out more" Jacqui said. "So...umm how long have you been hiding this one?" Carmel said looking at Nick. "I ain't been hiding him Carm...it's early days" Jacqui said shrugging. "So somewhere hot then? What about America or Spain? They're close to each aren't they?" Carmel asked. Nick sat on a chair to watch TV. "No Carm, but she should go somewhere hot" Jacqui said. "Brighton's hot at this time of year" Carmel said. "Carmel we ain't sending her to Brighton, she'd be better off sunbathing in her back garden" Jacqui said pointing at a brochure. "Mexico...looks alright" Jacqui said. "Ohh...Mexico, sounds exotic, Mam would love all the fit guys there wouldn't she?" Carmel said. Nick's mouth twitched as his remembered Miller telling him that running off to Mexico. He told himself to focus on Jacqui, but Miller's decision to leave the country for M-I5 was...bullshit.

"Nick Mexico what do you think?" Jacqui asked. "Bathroom" Nick said as he got up and went upstairs. He splashed cold water on his face, but couldn't look in the mirror. Had he fucked up by pushing Miller away? Nick wasn't sure anymore. He told himself he'd made the right decision, he wasn't gonna be Carlos Condit's sloppy seconds. Nick had to focus on his little brother's fight, make sure that he was cutting enough weight and get his little brother's ass in their training centre all day everyday. "Gotta go...see you later" Nick said as he kissed Jacqui on the forehead said goodbye to Carmel and left to see his little brother. He didn't get the response he'd hoped.

"I've beaten Gray before you know" Nate said. "I don't need to go like... all flying knees and shit" Nate said. "Nate...you know fighters change" Nick said. "They sure do" Nate said. "So..we gonna start training for Grey now?" Nick asked. "Cath's got a party, so..." Nate said. "Right, partying first, fighting second" Nick said confused. Nate shook his head. "Gotta get ready" Nate said going upstairs. Nick couldn't understand why his little brother was shooting himself in the foot. They both knew that to beat a more than ready Gray Maynard he had to train. But for some reason his little brother thought he was walking on easy street. Nick would have to talk to him tomorrow. He went back to his own training camp to practice with the guys. He was grappling with Thiago Alves when he got a text from Mark.

* * *

"Hola. ¿Cómo está usted?" Jim said.

"Estoy bien" Said his Spanish girlfriend Marta. Miller had to hand it to Jim, Marta was a beautiful girl, and he wondered how Jim had got her in the sack. Plans had been arranged. George Moore and his friends were staying in a luxury apartment. Chris and Jim were staying with Jim's girlfriend Marta and Miller and Billy were getting the best of the best at cheap spanish hotel, not far from a slum. "English?" Billy asked the man at the counter when they got there. The man nodded. "One room, two beds" Billy said putting money on the counter. "Gracias" The man said as he took them to a small shabby room that wouldn't barely fit little Alpha Jase, nevermind two grown men. "Gracias" Miller said as the man walked out. "You'd think Georgy pie would set us up somewhere nice" Miller said putting his rucksack on his bed with a thump. "He wants us to work our way up" Billy said.

"Jase...what did I tell you about using your gift without me there?" George Moore asked. His grandson shrugged and looked at the floor. "Jase what were you playing at? Miller could have gone to prison because of what you did" "But Gramps he didn't" Jase said. "Now look, my associates will be coming over tomorrow. "You only use powers with them. No-one else. Now go and play with the neighbour kids, go on" Jase ran outside as Addison brought in a tray of cold drinks. "Was it wise to bring him here?" Addison asked. "No, but needs must" George said taking a glass. "Are you sure you should be here?" George asked. "Miller's here to and he's gonna want payback" "Not quite...Miller's not that stupid" Addison said. "Well he is, but Mexico is unfamiliar and he's here to serve you" Addison said. "Oh really" George said with a smirk that said otherwise.

"Callarse" Marta said. "No puedo debemos hacer lo que queremos" Jim said. As much as Chris was getting used to the sights and sound of Mexico, he was getting annoyed at the sounds of Jim and Marta making out in the next room. Listening to it made him feel dirty. After asking Jim he went over to Miller and Billy's hotel. "Chrissy-boy, how you doing?" Billy asked. "We're getting out of this shit hole and going for a drink...coming?" He asked. Chris, Miller and Billy ended up at bar called "ir al infierno" "Sexy" Miller said looking at the bar's name above the odd shaped door before going in. "Mill, ir al infierno kind of means "to go hell" in English" Chris said. "Even better" Miller said as Billy ordered them drinks. They got cheap beers and Miller was asking questions about what Army life was like for Chris.

Chris took a sip of his beer. "Stuff happened" He said. "You know if I wasn't a fighter...I would have went to war" Miller said. "Trust me, you wouldn't have" Chris said. "You don't think I'm tough enough" Miller said. "That chick over there is totally checking me out" Billy said raising his bottle to a brunette girl with blonde streaks in her hair. "She's looks crazy" Miller said. "Just the way I like them" Billy said getting up and leaving the table to introduce himself. "Miller I've seen some of your fights, you're a tough bastard" Chris said sipping his beer. "But the army's a whole other ball game" "Like paintball with real guns?" Miller asked. "How many people have said you're a funny guy Miller? A fun guy ready for anything. The life and soul of any party. Hundreds have told you that, Millions on the web probably. The army sucks that fun out of you. You go to war smiling, thinking you're gonna make a difference, a _good_ difference and you come back fucking scarred" Chris said.

"_Life_ scars you anyway war or not" Miller said. "How's fighting going?" Chris asked changing the subject. "You know Carlos Condit?" He asked. "I know of a guy called Carlos Condit" Miller corrected. " The Condit that's facing Georges ST Pierre at UFC 154 right?" Chris said. "The one and only" Miller said nodding. He didn't need to change the subject as he could hear voices getting louder. "What's the spanish for "kiss my lickable ass?" Billy yelled throwing a drink. Miller and Chris got up unable to stop the punches that Billy was raining down on some guy that was trying to fight back. "Bill, let's go" Chris said grabbing his arm. "He's talking shit and I can't understand it" Billy said. "Understand this...punk!" Billy said aiming for a kick but Miller dragged him away. They left and Chris confronted Billy out on a busy street. "What the fuck?" Chris asked. "Don't look at me like that Chrissy" Billy said. "You love the drama...you fucking love it!" Billy said running down the street.

With Chris freaked out and going back to Jim and Marta's, Billy took his jacket off and looked for the remote control. "Billy...what's going on?" Miller asked. "Are you just begging to get fucked sideways by trouble?" Miller asked. "That sounds so fucking dirty...I need to use that line on chicks" Billy said. "You know George is gonna lose his mind when he hears about this" Miller said laying down on his bed. "Ah-ha...that is the point, my compadre" Billy said. "What?" Miller asked. George Moore isn't looking for Boy-scouts that are gonna bake cakes, sell cookies and go fucking fishing for him" Billy said. "He wants men of action. Why the fuck do you think George asked for Jim? Jim is a crazy wild son of a bitch" Billy said. "Really? I thought Jim was choir boy, he's so innocent" Miller teased. "My little fight in the bar's gonna spread. George Moore needs to know that we're not afraid, then he's really gonna put us in the shit to test us" Billy said turning his face into his pillow.

* * *

"Thanks Mark" Nick said walking through the Reign Training Centre doors and seeing his little brother grappling with Pete Sell on a mat. "Thought you were with Cath?" Nick asked him. Nate stayed silent while trying to get out of a kimura that Pete was trying to twist on him. "Roll under, block him and stand" Nick told his little brother. Nate followed his brother's instructions and Pete grabbed for Nate's arm but he couldn't stop him from getting up. "Pete take five" Mark said. Pete nodded and left. Come on let's go" Nick said. Nate went to the break-room got his stuff and walked out. Nick began to follow him, but looked at the window and saw his little brother leaning against the car. "Nick he just turned up out of the blue...I didn't want to turn him away...so" Mark said shrugging as an apology. Nick nodded. It's cool...heard from Mill?" He asked.

"Yeah Mexico's a blast...I heard Carlos was training with you. You two are friends now?" Mark asked.

"Fuck no" Nick said. "Condit's a prick" Nick said. "I don't know" Mark said. "One minute Carlos is great, the next...he messes Jase around...as a _training partner_...Jase had been up and down because Carlos doesn't call or blocks his calls...you know..._to train_" Mark added. Nick shook his head. "Mark I know...you know...about that shit" Nick said. Mark tried to play dumb. "Nick I don't know what you're talking about" "You do...Carlos, Mill...you know" Mark squinted at him. "How did you find out?" Mark asked shocked. "You don't wanna know" Nick said. "Jase hangs onto every word Carlos says and he really...sorry...you're the last person that wants to hear about this" Mark said.

Nick was the only person that wanted to hear more, but he had to be careful. He didn't want Mark knowing the whole story. "Might wanna tune up, so...I'll see you whenever?" Nick asked. Mark nodded. "Sure, you and Nate any-time" Mark said. Nick met his little brother out by the car. "Our training camp not good enough?" Nick asked as they got in the car. "Lay off...I went to Miller...I can do what I want" Nate said looking out of the window. "Miller's in Mexico" Nick said, his hope of seeing Miller fading away with each word of that sentence. "Forget about him and let's start training for Gray" Nick said. "You know Mark's gonna want paying" Nick lied. "Have you got the cash to pay two training camps?" Nick asked.

"Nah" Nate murmured.

"Stick with the training camp you know" Nick said. Nick knew that the less his brother went to see Mark the better it would be for him. Mark was one of Miller's closest friends. If Nick could get inside Mark's head he'd be one step closer to finding out what Miller really thought of him. He'd be there for his little brother like he always was. He'd help him by watching Gray Maynard's fights on DVD, training with little brother until his brother was a thousand percent sure about getting a victory. On his break-time when he wasn't seeing Jacqui, he'd spend time with Mark. Every time Nick closed his eyes in bed, Miller's grin would flash across his mind like a comet shooting across the night sky. He'd close his eyes only to see Miller's mischievous brown eyes looking back at him. Nick couldn't shake Miller off, and the scary thing was he didn't want to.

If Nick couldn't get Miller back this second, Miller's best friend Mark was the next best thing.


	39. Cruz Control

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The Past is in italics. IRP stands for the Institutional Revolutionary party. Currently watching _"The ultimate Fighter season Fifteen: Faber VS Cruz. _Faber is a better coach than I thought he'd be. Loving the critical, protective, feisty side of Dominick Cruz. He can't get any cuter. Dominick Cruz + Anger = Hot. This chapter features fighters from season Fifteen's show. In this story Nate is a Brown Belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu.

* * *

_This was the life. Alcohol on his left, Cheerleader Kirsty on his right. He was gonna make a move. He put beer into her glass and was leaning forward to get a kiss when his mom came through the door mortified._

_"What the hell's going on, everyone get out before I get the police" His mom said. Dom groaned. His classmates would never let him hear the end of it. He got up to clean up, but his mom wanted answers._

_"Dom what have I told you about your parties?" His mom said. She picked up the broken vase on the floor. "I can't believe...your father gave me this"_

_"Go back to him and get another one, it's not like he's dead" Dom said. _

_"Dom!" His brother shouted. His mom looked up at him. She put the glass in the bin with her bare hands and walked up the stairs. "Dom I'm sick of this, you're disrespectful, to your brother, to me and to yourself. If you can't stick to the rules get out" His mom said as his brother began cleaning up the vomit in the kitchen. Dom packed his things and ended up knocking on Carlos Condit's door._

* * *

Dom had lived alone ever since. It wasn't easy, getting a place, paying rent and training, trying to fight, but Carlos helped him out whenever he needed it. Now it was Dom's turn to do the same. His friend had called him a stupid O' clock in the morning with nerves. Dom felt guilty that he couldn't train with Carlos, but he was more than willing to give him emotional support. The fight with Georges ST Pierre was going to be the biggest fight of his life. He opened the door and Carlos greeted him in a T-shirt and shorts. "Hey Dom" Carlos said as he made his way to the sofa. "What's wrong?" Dom asked. "You need to sleep" Dom said closing the door and patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I can't, Greg said I need to practise my kicks" Carlos said telling Dom to stand up so he could practise. "Carlos you're acting a little crazy" Dom said. "You know who's really good with kicks, James Vick. You go to sleep and we'll go to his camp tomorrow" Dom said trying to pull his friend up. "Vick? Doesn't he train at the Nate and Nick's camp?" Carlos asked. Dom nodded. "I can't go there" Carlos said as Dom turned the light on. "Can't go? Carlos, you trained with Diaz brothers not long ago" Dom said. Carlos shivered and he turned the Television on. "Dom I fucked up. Badly. I came onto Nick" Carlos said.

Dom shook his head. "Did I just hear you right? You turned up the heat with Nick Diaz? I thought you liked Miller?" He asked. Carlos had confided in Dom during the MMA tour, but Dom didn't get the impression that Carlos was serious about Miller. "I did...I do...but I thought Nick wanted it" Carlos spluttered. "I can't face Nick again, he'll laugh me out the building" Carlos said. "Carlos how bad do you wanna win?" Dominick asked, getting him and his friend some drinks. "Dom you know how much this means to me" Carlos said. "But this is Nick we're talking about, he's hardly gonna welcome me with open arms" Carlos said. "I'll go with you" Dom said from the kitchen. "We'll tough it out to get you that gold" Dom said.

* * *

"Garza and Romero will be here" George Moore said. When they get here I want you to give them a friendly tourist greeting...from me" George Moore said. "You mean fuck them up" Billy said. "_Rough_ them up" George said. "I want them to go back to the Institutional Revolutionary party and their faces will say it all" George pointed to the carpet. "Keep it clean" George said walking out. Billy could see Miller having doubts. "You're having second thoughts? He asked his partner in crime. "Second fourth and fifth" Miller said. "You fuck people up for a living" Billy said. "Yeah for sport" Miller said. "We're just crossing the line here, being thugs" Miller said.

"Miller you walk out that door, this Operation falls flat. Do you wanna call John and tell him that your dick fell off in bed and you became a little bitch overnight?" Billy asked. "You don't have a choice Miller. We're on George's territory now" Billy said as the door opened and Garza and Romero came through the door. "Mr Moore is waiting, please come in" Billy said as he punched the bigger of the two, Garza, in the face and left Miller to battle with Romero. Miller could tell that Romero wasn't a Mixed Martial Artist, but he was a hell of a street fighter. Miller drove Romero into the wall kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. It knocked Romero out and he fell on the floor dazed.

"A little help here" Billy said Miller held Garza still while Billy handed out George Moore's welcome presents. "We make a good team" Billy said when they got back to their hotel. "A messy team, yeah" Miller said looking at a blood smudge on his jeans. "You'll get used to it. George Moore didn't get this famous by being nice" Billy said. "You seen Romero's IRP badge?" Billy asked. "Nope" Miller said. "Don't believe you" Billy said walking up to him. "I'm sorry Miller I gonna have to search you" Billy said as he put his hand playfully around Miller's waist and began kissing the back of his neck. "What?" Miller asked pushing him away. "Bad Billy, Bad boy... sit!" Miller teased.

"You hitched?" Billy asked looking for a wedding band. "No, it's just..."Miller said. Billy got back up and kissed him again. He responded but sat back down on the bed before things went any further. "It's complicated" Miller said. "Miller it's okay if you wanna have a side order of hand-jobs with the main steak" Billy said. "I mean what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico. It's like the number one George Moore rule" "I can't...I want someone back and...I can't do this to them" Miller said. "Now I really want some steak now you've mentioned it...real steak not yours" Miller said. "You got ten Peseta's on you?" Miller asked.

* * *

Carlos, just chill out" Dom said as they drove over to the Diaz's brother's training camp. "What if he's told everyone?" Carlos asked. "I doubt it" Dom said as they out of the car. Dom entered the room first and shook hands with Andy Ogle and Joe proctor. "Hey guys...umm...you seen Vick around?" Dom asked. "He ain't bloody hard to miss" Andy said pointing at a tall young man punching a bag with Nate Diaz holding it. Dom looked around for Carlos and went back out to see him still outside. He called his friend in and Carlos was friendly to every guy he saw, but his mind was buzzing on the search for any sign of Nick. Dom pointed out the younger friendlier Diaz Brother and they both wondered what little Nate knew.

Dom went up to Nate. He hadn't really been to the Diaz's brother training camp for a while. He trained with them when he had to face Charlie Valencia at WEC 34, but that was a long time ago and he didn't know how Nate felt about him. "Nate...you don't mind me and Carlos training here for a while?" Dom asked. Nate shrugged. "I don't own this" Nate said waving his arm around the gym. He got back to training with Vick and Dom went back to Carlos and told him Nate was okay about it. Carlos went over to Nate hoping he didn't get punched in the face.

"How you doing Nate?" Carlos asked Where's Nick?" Carlos asked. "At some Jiu-Jitsu thing" Nate said. Carlos' heart rate went down and he was relaxed now that Nick's beady eyes wouldn't be looking at him. He trained with Andy, until Nate moved on to practise with Roy. Then Carlos went to get kicking advice from James Vick. At six-foot three, James was one of the tallest guys in the room. James taught Carlos about angles and how to position himself and shift his weight to force more power into any kick. Carlos legs were exhausted after the Vick Kick tutorial, but he didn't back down when Nate challenged him to grapple on the sweaty mats.

"You wanna call Nick to ask him first?" Carlos asked. Nate patted the mat and Carlos had to hand it to him, Nate didn't take any prisoners. Carlos was impressed but went for an ankle lock and was about to secure it, but Dom came along. "Carlos I've gotta go, do you wanna stay here?" Dom asked. "No I think you just rescued Nate" Carlos said unwrapping himself from Nate's leg and getting up. "Coming to UFC 154?" Carlos asked. Nate shrugged. "Could use you in my corner" Carlos said. Dom stared at Carlos for a moment. They said they'd see the guys around and got in the car.

"What was that?" Dom asked. "Do you want Nick's foot up your ass?" Dom asked. "I'm just sending a message" Carlos said. "Using Nick's little brother to send a message, that's gonna end well" Dom said starting the car. With Carlos getting over his morning shivers Dom was gonna go to the store when he got a call on his phone from a number that he didn't recognise. He assumed it was Billy. "Billy?" He asked. "Not quite" Addison said on the phone. "It's this Bantamweight Champion Mr Dominick Cruz?" Addison asked. "Yeah...who is this?" Dominick asked. "Your saviour, your guiding light as it were" Addison said. "I'm not into religion, goodbye" Dom said about to end the call.

"If you want George Moore taken down, you'll stay on the phone Dominick" Addison said.

* * *

Nick's "Jiu-Jitsu thing" was spent training and sparring with Mark. "Have you ever thought about being an ultimate fighter coach Nick?" Mark asked. "It would suit you" Nick shrugged pacing himself for ten more push-ups. "Would Mill do that shit?" Nick asked. Mark shrugged. "You know, you've asked about Jase a lot" Mark said. Nick shrugged and started doing laps around the room. "Nick?" Mark called out as Nick started getting further away from him.

"I know what's going on here and I think you and Jase should tell everyone. I mean who cares what people think?" Mark asked. Nick stopped in his tracks and walked over to Miller's friend. "What?" He asked.

It's obvious that you two are friends. What's so bad about that? You coached Jase for the Scott Smith fight. Jase totally respects you, I think he's got you on a pedestal. You're one of Jase's favourite training partners" Mark said. "Jase looks up to you" Mark said.

"He said that?" Nick asked. "He doesn't have to, he listens to every word you say" Mark said. "My little brother wouldn't be cool with it" Nick said going back to running. "He doesn't have to be. It's your life Nick" Mark said. Nick wanted Mark to be right, but he was so wrong. He lived with his little brother and he knew after all the history they both had with Miller, Nate wouldn't accept it. It was hard enough watching his little brother beat Miller up. Nate would be a thousand times worse if Miller set foot in his training camp. If his little brother could stand it, Nick would have been training with Miller in broad daylight ages ago. Nate had Gray Maynard coming up and Nick didn't want to talk about Miller when his little brother really needed this win. But there was no harm in Nick calling Miller to see how Mexico was treating him, without acting like he cared.


	40. Body Crunch Crush

A/N: Strong language. Adult scenes.

* * *

He knew it was wrong.

He should have been with his little brother, but Nate wasn't answering his calls. Nick went over to Jacqui's instead. Her other sister's Michaela and Tina where there. Michaela was listening to music, but she went upstairs after nodding a hello while Tina was rocking a baby in her arms. "Found a holiday for Mam" Jacqui told him. "Saltillo in Mexico, she'll love it" "Cool" Nick said nodding. Tina's baby started crying and Jacqui gently pushed Nick up the stairs. "My sister's come here all the time...one day I'll ban 'em, so we can have the place to ourselves" "Nah...I should invite you to mine" Nick said. They watched TV and Jacqui went back downstairs to get them something to eat. She came up with crisps and chocolate. "Jacq..." Nick said looking at the food in her hands.

"Jacq what?" Jacq said. "The first time I met ya you were eating fries" Jacqui said. "Yeah..." Nick said. "So if you give up choccies and bacon butties for this...show me what ya do" Jacqui said. "Jacq...you know I hit people" Nick said. "Yeah, but show me a submission. I might need to do it to get the last sandwich at the canteen or summat" Jacqui said. She pushed her bed back and sat on the floor. Nick kneeled. "Okay...umm...triangle choke" Nick said waiting for Jacqui to join him on the floor. "Nah what about the Gogoplata you used on Takanori Gomi in Pride 33?" Jacqui asked. "Shit" Nick said. "You've looked me up...why?" He asked. "You should be flattered I don't look every fella up" Jacqui said. "So we gonna do this or what?" She asked.

"okay...go for a double leg take down on me" Nick said. "What's that?" Jacqui asked. After he told her how to do it, she told him to sit on the floor instead. "So yeah I'm on top of you right?" Nick said. "With wrestlers, they stay on you, cause they don't want you to push their head up and get off" Nick said leaning his head on her chest. "Jacq, push my head to the side and you throw your leg over the top" Nick said getting her leg and putting Jacqui's shin underneath his neck. "Now what?" Jacqui asked. "Jacq flex your foot upwards...yeah like that" Nick said. "Now like...push my arm out of way...yeah..so the inside of your knee is locking the foot" Nick said. "Yeah..so put your hands round the back of my head and push my neck into your leg" Nick said. "Sometime's you can grab your leg with your hands" Nick said. Jacqui tried it and Nick nodded as he could feel the pressure. "You got it" Nick said as Jacqui let him go.

"Cool... me first ever submission. So is the Gogoplata kinda of like a triangle choke?" Jacqui asked. "Umm...Nah, like the foot lock bit kinda is, and you've kind gotta be in the same position on a mat like..." Nick couldn't finish as Jacqui kissed him. Nick ran a hand through her hair as her lips tickled his neck. Jacqui was a quick learner at submissions was Miller? Nick wondered as Jacqui rubbed his chest. He'd done submissions on Miller at his training camp when they were alone, but hadn't _taught_ him any submissions. With Miller being a black-belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Nick shouldn't have to teach him anything new, but even black-belts were learning new things all the time. As Nick rubbed his hands along Jacqui's back he thought about going on the computer to look up new stuff, Nate was on the computer a lot. His little brother was watching guys train all the time. Maybe his little brother had a submission's wish list that Nick could take a look at. It could impress Miller when he got back...if he got back.

Nick pulled away as he heard someone shouting downstairs. "Shit" Jacqui said getting off of him. "Next time your place yeah?" Jacqui asked. Nick nodded. "Ummm yeah" Nick said. Jacqui got up and went downstairs as Nick turned off the television in Jacqui's room, said goodbye to her sisters and left. He tried calling his little brother, but got no answer again, so he assumed he was training. He went to the gym, going up the Stair Master, which killed his thigh muscles, but he did it anyway. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead when he got a friendly tap on the shoulder. Miller? He thought. Nick hadn't called him yet, he didn't want to waste his phone bill on bullshit, but he knew Miller liked to think of himself as the King of pranks. Miller couldn't be back already...could he?

* * *

"Georges" Nick said as he turned back to the Stair Master. "Hey Nick what's been going on with you?" Welterweight champion Georges ST Pierre said. Nick shrugged. Nick and Georges hadn't really spoken since Nick chased him like angry dog in the toilets. They'd had an excuse to stay away from each other at the MMA Tour. Nick didn't have any thing bad to say about Georges, but Nick wasn't going to lick his ass either. Georges ST Pierre had enough of that from his training camp, MMA Critics, and commentators, his fans, the media and MMA in general. Being a former champion himself, Nick thought that Georges had a bigger ego than people realised. "I hear Carlos is ummm...freaking out you know, uhh...getting nervous about our fight" Georges said. Nick got off the stair master. Would Miller still want a shaking, depressed coward when he got back? If Carlos was shitting himself over Georges or anything else, Nick had to know, it would cheer him up a bit.

They sat down at the gym canteen. George ST Pierre had a Turkey Sandwich with salad and a protein shake. "It's nice to see you Nick, you know, without the press and things" Georges said. "Yeah" Nick said sipping his bottled water. "Training, press, fans so many people to please. Are you still training?" Georges asked. Nick nodded. What did Georges think Nick did all day? Sit on his ass and watch "Fighters kick the funniest things" on ESPN? Mark said that you've been training with him, I might go down there, I need all the help I can get" George said. "So ummm...Carlos?" Nick asked. "Oh yes...sorry, it's going around that Carlos is too over-tired, very worried about fighting with me. I understand. No champ wants to lose their title I get that" Georges said.

"After you kick Carlos's ass who's next?" Nick asked tapping the water bottle on his leg. "I'm just focused on Carlos" Georges said. "Anderson Silva?" Nick asked. That rumor was spreading but Georges shook his head. "I'd rather fight you instead" George said laughing. Nick didn't smile back. "Well I'll see you around" Georges said as he took his plate and got up. Nick went back to the gym and worked out on the bikes. If Carlos was this crazy with Georges ST Pierre coming up, what was Carlos like the night before he had to fight Nick?

* * *

"We're gonna do this over and over" Billy said. "Hey...nice to meet you, what's your name?" Billy asked. Miller shook his hand. "I'm Mayhem what's your name?" Miller replied. "Miller you can't call yourself Mayhem" Billy said. "At Moore's conference, you've gotta be professional dude. I'll say it again...hey, nice to meet you, what's your name?" Billy asked again. "Mayhem, can I get you more wine?" Miller said.

"Fuck" Billy groaned. There was a knock on the door and Billy opened it. "Bill do you mind if I speak to Miller for a moment?" George Moore said. Billy nodded and walked out. Miller suddenly felt nervous, but told himself to be calm and act smooth. "About Jase, I'm sorry about that dreadful business. He can apologise to you in person if you'd like" George said. "No offense Mr Moore...but I can take little Jase's apology from here" Miller said. "Right" George said as he put a thin dark blue brief case on the table. "Billy will be at my conference, but, you'll be at Tijuana. I want you to give Dionsio Julius this case. Can you do that?" George asked. Miller nodded. "What's the address?" Miller asked. "You don't have to worry about that, a car's picking you up" George told him before he left.

"Addi, Gramps says that I can't use it anymore" Jase said. "Look I'll pay you" Addison said getting out notes from his pocket. "I'm not going. _The Mentalist_ is on later and I don't wanna miss it" Little Jase said. "You can watch "El Mentalista" any day of the week" Addison said. "Now do you want to see your beloved Mayhem Miller again...or not?" Addison asked. When Miller's car pulled up to get instructions from George, Addison was waiting in the wings. He followed Miller's driver, stopped and got out when the car stopped. He tapped on the guy's window and the driver turned down his window. "Yes?" The man said raising his eyebrows. "Get out of the car" Addison said. "Fuck off" The driver said. Addison put his arm in the car and unlocked the driver's door.

The driver reached to close the door but Addison's pistol was placed against the driver's stomach. "You may want to fuck off" Addison said as the driver got out of the car. "I'm going to need your hat" Addison said taking the drivers hat off. "Thank you for the hospitality" Addison said as the man started running. Addison put the hat on and told Jase to get in the backseat. Addison went into the hotel and tapped twice on Miller's door. Then he went out and beeped the horn. "I'm coming" Miller shouted. "I've heard that line before" Addison muttered as he saw a figure walking towards the cab. He'd have to change his accent a little. Addison took a deep breath. He hadn't seen Miller since the Tommy beating. He had no regrets about it. He'd do it again if Miller crossed him again. Though the next time, he'd use Jim instead of Tommy. Tommy was a street fighter and he wanted someone a little more careless and lethal. Jim was both. But Addison hoped that he wouldn't have to kick Miller's ass again.

* * *

Nick opened the door about to give Nate an ear bashing for coming home this late. He opened the door to see Miller standing in front on him. Mexico hadn't changed him. He was still pale and had goofy grin on his face. "Mill?" Nick asked. "You look horrified" Miller said. "You want me to go?" Miller asked. "Nah..." Nick said opening the door wider and letting him in. He went to the fridge and got him a beer. "Mexico cool?" Nick said as Miller sat on the sofa. "Hot place, cool people" Miller said taking the beer from Nick. Miller looked at the Television then at the open magazine with Georges ST Pierre on the page. "UFC 154, still happening huh?" Miller asked.

"Ask your pal Carlos" Nick said. "He's not my pal anymore" Miller explained. "In Mexico, I did a lot of thinking" Miller said taking a sip of beer. "Yeah" Nick said looking at the TV. "Me and Carlos...we just don't work" Miller said. "Me and Bill got put up in a motel and I couldn't really sleep. Not just cause of the heat, or Billy's drunk farts, I'll call them darts. It's just I couldn't sleep 'cause someone in this room kept me awake" Miller said. " Fuck, is Carlos in my freezer?" Nick asked. Miller smiled and sat on the arm of Nick's chair. He stroked his leg and sloppily kissed him on the cheek. Nick turned towards him and returned the favour. Nick knew he was being an asshole to Jacqui but taking Miller's clothes off was better than looking Miller in the eye and telling him that he hadn't been able to think straight since Miller had gone to Mexico.

Nick put his hand up Miller's shirt thinking of a way to subtly get Miller to the sofa. Miller covered his neck in angsty kisses. Nick thought that Miller might have been aiming for a hickie when Miller suddenly stopped and pulled away from him. "I've gotta go, you're the only one who know's I'm back...I've gotta see Mark and everyone" Miller said getting up. "After you've tucked little Nathie in bed we can meet later, right Nick? Nick?..."

* * *

"Nick!" Nate yelled. "Fuck!" Nick said taking his hand out of his pants and getting up from the sofa. He must have drifted off to sleep after he'd taken a shower. He checked that his pants had no embarrassing marks on them and went to the front door to see his little brother standing against the door. "Nick, I was like looking for you...like everywhere bro, like I was telling like everyone on the street...that my brother Nick Diaz is the best fucking MMA fighter in the whole fucking world you know. Yeah I said it...Nick tell me you know what I'm saying...you know" His little brother said.

"You're wasted, you know I've been calling you" Nick said as he helped his brother to the sofa. "I had one little drink with Cath and then Mark and Scott and Urijah came along and the drinks split in my head...so it two became one and one turned into ten...you know how it is Nick... you're my favourite brother you know that? Nate said laying on the sofa with a thud.

"I'm your only brother. Go to sleep" Nick said getting a pillow for him. He came back to see his little brother still murmuring.

"The Gray May fight. I'm so ready for him Nick. You know I'am I swear. I'm finishing the fucking job you know, I ain't gassing out like that prick Miller did...you know I'm not that loser. I ain't going down like fucking Mill did" Nate said. Nick nodded getting a blanket for his little brother. He put it over Nate and watched the TV. He didn't understand why Nate had in it for Miller both drunk and sober. Getting drunk while training was just unheard of. Nick would have to sit his little brother down and talk to him. Nate was slowly but surely going off the rails. Nick would have to find out why and soon before Gray Maynard saw his little brother's weaknesses and used them against Nate in the octagon. Nick knew his little brother was tough, but after what happened with Rory MacDonald, Nick knew his little brother would spin out of control if he suffered another loss.


	41. Bantamweight Bait

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Borrowed a few more character's from the TV show Alphas. Using a few lines from Dominick Cruz's loss speech to Chris Tickle. Used some of the arguments in _The Ultimate Fighter Season Fifteen. _ After watching _The Ultimate Fighter Season Fifteen Faber VS Cruz _I want Andy Ogle's Autograph. He was such a nice guy and fun to watch. His match against Al Iaquinta was so sad. It was a great knockout, but I was hoping Andy would win.

Judging on a shallow level, Al is really good looking, he's got this "tough guy" reputation, nice eyes and has hot name, but Andy brought entertainment to the house. Worth a mention that Al got $50,000 for "Best Fight" against Myles Jury and "Best Knockout" against Andy. I thought the "Best Fight" was Justin Lawrence VS Cristiano Marcello and the "Best Knockout" was Daron Cruickshank VS James Vick. Just heard about Georges ST Pierre VS Nick Headlining UFC 158. I think Georges ST Pierre may have asked for the fight because he thinks Nick is an easier option.

* * *

Addison stopped in a remote area. "Jason, just do it" He told him. Reluctantly Jason leaned over and grabbed Miller's arm, and closed his eyes. "Right, ask him why he's here" Addison told him. _"Why are you here?"_ Little Jase asked Miller. "I'm here for Mr Moore" Miller said. Addison nodded. "Ask him who he's working for" Addison said. "_Who are you working for?" _Jason asked. "I work for Strikeforce" Miller said still under little Jase's trance. "Strike-force is MMA" Little Jase said. "I know, you imbecile, I'm a MMA reporter" Addison replied. "Ask him on who's behalf is he visiting?" Addison asked. "What?" Little Jase said. "Look, keep holding him" Addison said leaning towards Miller to talk to him himself. "Mr Miller you're here to see Mr Moore, on who's behalf?" Addison asked. "Who told you to befriend Mr Moore?" Addison asked.

Miller paused. "Tell him to answer me" Addison said. "Answer him" Little Jase said. "John" Miller said. "John who? Who does John work for?" Addison asked. "Who does John work for?" Little Jase asked. "M-I5" Miller said. "Fantastic" Addison said tapping the steering wheel. He took money out for Little Jase. "Keep this little err...incident to yourself. Your work's done, get a bus" Addison said. Little Jase sat back in the car seat. "You're not gonna hurt him are you?" Little Jase asked. "Jason I'm not above hurting children. Don't test my patience" Addison said. "Now leave...please" Addison said. With one worried look towards Miller Little Jase got out of the car and left them alone.

Addison waited until Little Jase's Alpha mace had worn off. Addison grazed Miller's crotch with his palm until he saw George Moore's suitcase. He opened it and there were wads of Spanish banknotes. Addison took one wad out and put it in his jacket. Miller woke up to find Addison staring at him with his hand on his leg. "Please tell me this is a nightmare" Miller said opening the door. "Miller we're still going to Tijuana. I just needed to know what your motives were" Addison said. "Serving Mr Moore, that's it" Miller said. Addison started the engine. "Right and serving M-I5 as well...you fox...very sneaky" Addison said as they pulled into a main road and got stuck in traffic.

"Addison M-I5? I'm just a dumb fighter getting knockouts to be Strikeforce champ" Miller said. "Miller I brought Little Jason along, so you can stop the foreplay okay" Addison said. "Is he still here?" Miller asked. "No" Addison said dodging a right hook by Miller who was scrambling to hit him. "Miller, traffic, road" Addison said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use my new found information against you" Addison said. "Oh really" Miller said sarcastically. "I have bigger fish to fillet...Tijuana's hotels have a lower rate for shared rooms" Addison said. "No offense Addison, but I'd rather sleep in that ditch over there" Miller said pointing. "Keep the suitcase safe" Addison said as Miller nudged it with his foot. "Tijuana is filled with low-class thieves" Addison said.

* * *

Another shrink same old bullshit, except this time he was strapped to a chair, his arms chained together. "Where is he?" Dr Rosen asked. He got his pretty little work dog to try and push him. But his hatred of their team protected him like a shield. "Trying to appeal to my human side. I think you're forgetting I'm not" Cornell hissed. "You are human, you just choose to deny that fact" Dr Rosen said. "You can use cognitive behaviour to overcome that threshold" Dr Rosen said. Cornell shook his head. "This bullshit ain't gonna work doc. All this head-shrink piss crap to make me turn him in. You're only here now you need help. Where were you when I set my parent's house on fire?" Cornell asked.

As always his best friend Justin Lawrence saved the day. A few needles later and Cornell was at Justin's apartment wrapped in a blanket. His hands were apart and he'd asked Justin to get him some ice. He didn't want to set this house alight as well. "Dude there's no heating" Justin said. "Just, just give me the ice" Cornell said putting his hand out. Justin went to the freezer. As a fighter, he had ice packs stacked in the freezer, with all the heavy training he'd been through he went through one icepack a day. He put it in Cornell's hand and went for a run while Cornell watched television.

Cornell didn't want to close his eyes for a second. Everytime he did there were smoke filled visions, screams and the smell of burning flesh that never went away. The only way Cornell could replace fire was with...fire. He rested his hands on the icebag and wiped them on his jeans when he got a phone call. "Hey" Cornell said. "Hello" the polite voice said on the enod of the line. "It's me" Said John. Cornell nodded over the phone. He recognised that voice. In his save the world days when he was proud to call himself an Alpha hippie. "Mexico, Cornell what do you say?" John asked. "John are you crazy? Heat with my ability?" Cornell said.

"I thought you got rid of that" John said testing him. "Poor little Justin can't know the truth" John said. "He won't" Cornell assured him. "We have a fighter we want you to track" John said. "Track and kill?" Cornell asked. John sighed. Cornell was an Alpha that had no shame. "Maybe...who knows?" John said. "Would you be willing to collect information?" John asked. "Name the price" Cornell said. John told him that he had a hunch. When Strikeforce fighter Mayhem Miller came back from Mexico, Cornell would be excited to see him. "Be gentle, that's my advice" John said. "Aren't I always?" Cornell said as John ended the call.

* * *

Justin woke up at seven in the morning to see Cornell cutting up some fruit. "You wanna come train with me today?" Justin asked. All the pressure, the sweat, the fire. Cornell couldn't risk it. "Nah" Cornell said watching Justin put on his Jacket. "Diaz VS Maynard...you wanna go?" Justin asked. "Free tickets" Justin said. "You know me Just...anything that's free...I'm there" Cornell said as Justin grinned. "Come on Nate, we did this in practise" Nick said as his little brother was trying to get up from a takedown. "Elbows, come on" "I know" Nate said turning and wriggling until Nick let him up. "I'm ready" Nate said.

"Yeah you told me that...when you were drunk as Miller on the MMA hour" Nick said. "One mistake" Nate said putting his index finger in the air. "We're gonna go through it again" Nick said. "Forget about seeing Cath" "Oh so you can live one day without Jacq?" Nate said. "Get on the mat" Nick told his little brother. "Grey can't own you on the ground" The night of the fight came and Jacqui was at work. Other fighters such as Andy Ogle, Roy Nelson, Pete Sell, Mark and Dom were there for support. As much as Nick was surprised that Mark had come along, he didn't want him be there as Mark only reminded Nick of Miller.

* * *

During the first round Nate held his own and kept Gray at bay with punches and kicks, the second round was Gray trying to point score with takedowns. "Keep this standing, sprawl" Nick said as his little brother clumsily tried a submission attempt but Gray was too fast, too experienced too ready to kick ass. Nick could see it in Gray eyes. He wasn't going to be beaten again by Nate Diaz, he'd worked too hard to fail. In the third round Nate was surprised at how desperate Nick sounded. "Go all out Nate you fucking hear me?" Nick asked. Nate shrugged, then nodded.

The Third round was do or die. Nate was sticking to the game plan until Gray took him down and used hammer-fists to try to pummel Nate's brains out. Nate got up but he was shaky and bloody. The referee gave him a time out so his nose could be wiped. "Come on Nate, get it together!" Nick shouted. "Finish this" Nate tried but Gray was a tough son of a bitch. The bell sounded and Nick still held on to the hope that Nate was the judges winner. "Winner by Unanimous decision...Gray Maynard" Nick sat with his arms crossed as Mark clapped and cheered Nate on. Nick began to clap along with Mark, Roy, and Urijah, and tried to hide his disappointment as he went to the octagon to pat his little brother on the back.

* * *

"I just need to sleep" Nate said as he got changed and refused drinks with the gang. "Wait, you were happy to drink in training time and now you wanna lose sober?" Dom asked. "Dom I don't wanna fucking hear it okay?" Nate said. "Nate the truth is you lost because you were a mess. Nick told me about the drinkingm the late nights and next to no training. You thought Gray Maynard was easy, so you slacked off. You showed no heart Nate" Dom said as Nate stared at Nick. "You're just gonna stand there and let this midget bitch about me?" Nate asked. "Nate...let's just go" Nick said.

"You know what Dom, fuck you!" Nate shouted, walking out. Nick followed his little brother out to the car. Nate didn't say a word when they got back, he just went to his room and locked the door. Nick thought it was better to let him cool off for a while. He thought that Dom was good at the whole pep talk stuff. Nick had seen him on The Ultimate Fighter and thought Dom had been a great coach. No-one usually talked to Nate like that after a fight and lived to talk about it. But he could see where Dom was coming from.

Nate took a shower, got a beer bottle from his drawer and turned his TV on. He was slowly beginning to guiltily sleep when flicks of light from outside woke him up. He went to the window to see some guy have a flame in the palm of his hand. The guy looked in his direction and Nate closed the curtains. He knew when to keep his mouth shut, which was something that Dominick "I'm so Perfect" Cruz couldn't do. Nate promised himself he'd bounce back from the Gray Maynard loss but he didn't know how he was going to face Nick the next morning.


	42. Whisk Nick, Beat Carlos, Then Mix

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult Scenes. Song used is "Everything you want" By the Band Vertical Horizon. Have been Listening to the song a lot, I should have used this one earlier. Nick is a "Hot Commodity" in this fic, as the guest reviewer said. But Carlos really wants to forget about the "Nick incident" and train for GSP with _everyone's_ help. Agree with Jones's review about Georges ST Pierre's Gameplan. Adding the character Mix from the ITV one TV Series "Thirteen Steps Down" Borrowed another Alpha from the TV show "Alphas:" Mr Gary Bell.

* * *

_**"Somewhere there's speaking**_  
_**It's already coming in**_  
_**Oh and it's rising at "the back of your mind"**_

* * *

Cooped up in his tiny apartment, a dirty blanket on his shoulders all he cared about was the batteries in the DVD remote. Pause stop, Play, Pause Stop Play. Lucky Ariel Helwani. In fact any interviewer that had the unbelievable chance to meet Mayhem Miller in person, was the luckiest person in the world. Attached to his walls were printed pictures of Mayhem Miller. From his days at Strikeforce, to the UFC fights. He'd written down pages and pages of what he was going to say to Miller when he met him. Everytime he thought about it, it ended differently. Life put a stop to his Mayhem fantasies every morning when he got up to go to work. After a particularly hard afternoon fucking a rich bored housewife on her four poster bed he got a call from a deadly friend that he trusted with his life.

"Tonight's your lucky night" John said. Mr Miller, that's right former UFC fighter Mayhem Miller, will be right on your doorstep. Not literally. I want you to keep an eye on him when he gets back" John said. "I'll keep my Eyes on him, hands, leg back, wrist whatever" He said. John knew exactly what he was doing. If his tracker could stick to the plan, Miller could be used as trump card, especially for Addison De Witt. John called his team together the next morning. I know that you're not going to like this. I don't expect you to agree, but it was my call" John said. "Okay" Sash Gavrik said confused. Miller will be back from Mexico any day now. He's needs to be monitored. He could be bugged already, by other sources, but our bug, our human tracker is going to be Mix Cellini" John told them.

He was met by silence. He team looked at the floor. "Mix? The psycho?" Jacqui said. "He's not a psychopath. He was declared sane by five of the top Psychologists and Psychiatrists that come from the beloved Proctor University" John said. "He's still crazy" Sash said. "Boss are you sure?" DannyV asked. "If you'll excuse my language John and Jacq, Mix doesn't fuck around. If Mix is in, this he's in neck deep" DannyV said. "That's what we want ladies and gents. We want commitment" John said. "Yeah, but will Miller?" Jacqui asked.

* * *

**_"You never could get it_**  
**_Unless you were fed it_**  
**_Now you're here and you don't know why"_**

* * *

Miller and Addison went into Dionsio Julius's HQ. Miller was going to leave the suitcase at reception. But Mr Julius's secretary beckoned them in. "I've seen what you did to Romero and Garza" Dionsio said. "You want revenge now?" Miller asked. "I'm eager but not that stupid" Dionsio said. Miller and Addison gave Dionsio the blue briefcase and got back in the car. "Quicker than I'd thought" Addison said. "Mr Julius isn't a fan of tourists" "I'm not a fan of yours but I manage" Miller said getting into the car. "You're still mad at the Little Jase maneuver" Addison guessed. "De Twit I know you're gonna use it against me. You 're Moore's friend. Just give me twenty four hours to get the fuck out of here and then you say whatever you want" Miller said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Addison said. Addison didn't attempt to make boring conversation, he knew Miller might try to hit him again. The Dionsio Julius briefcase meeting had been a success. But Miller didn't like being backed into a corner, not by someone like Addison. He got a call from Mr Moore when Addison parked outside of Miller and Billy's hotel. "How was your conference Mr Moore?" Miller asked. "A pleasure" Moore said. "How was your day?" He asked. "Fine everything went fine" Miller asked. "Good. You and Billy will be leaving in two hours. The tickets are booked. Just go to the Benito Juárez International Airport Mr Moore told him. "Yes...Sir...Thank you for inviting me and Billy" Miller said. "No Miller, Thank you" Moore said ending the call.

"Something's fucking up" Billy said when he got back from the conference. Miller didn't have the heart to tell Billy that Addison had ambushed him and he'd fucked up. He could tell him on the plane. They had restraints on there. Miller wasn't sure if Billy knew about Little Jase being an Alpha. He'd have to throw in questions to test him. Miller thought that if Billy knew George Moore as well as he thought then he'd know about Little Jase. "So...umm...who do you work for?" Miller asked Billy when they got to the Benito Juárez International Airport. "The good guys" Billy said. Miller took another look at orange writing on the departure monitor. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**_"But under skinned knees and the skid marks_**  
**_Past the places where you used to learn_**  
**_You howl and listen_**  
**_Listen and wait for the_**  
**_Echoes of angels who won't return"_**

* * *

"How long am I gonna get this silent treatment shit?" Nick asked his little brother. "I ain't silent. You were silent when Dom gave me all that shit" Nate said. "Dom said his shit, let it go" Nate said. " Why? You wouldn't" Nate said going upstairs to take a shower. "You training now?" Nick shouted upstairs. His little brother gave him no reply so he packed a rucksack and went to Mark's gym. He'd text Nate to meet up with him later. When he got there he heard laughter and thought Pete Sell was with Mark. He was wrong.

"So I'm in the car and who else but Addison De Twit is in the car" Nick could hear Miller say. "His hand is warm on my leg and in my head I'm like ewwww...you know. He looks at me and is like, M-I5" Miller said. "No!" Mark said. "Yeah" Miller said back. "And I'm like M-I5? Addison I'm as dumb as shit, like I could ever join M-I5" "Did he believe you?" Mark asked. "No...dude, he used little Jase on me...I was ready to murder him in the car and he was like I'm driving...you can't hit me" Nick knocked on the door and both of them stayed quiet and dug their hands in their pockets.

"Gonna train?" Nick asked Mark.

"Looking good Nick" Miller said. Nick ignored him and went out to get the mats out. Miller shrugged. "He's happy to see you really" Mark said. "Yeah right" Miller said as they walked out to help Nick. Nick talked to Mark most of the time and Miller talked to Mark but Miller and Nick didn't really talk to each other. Nick could tell that Miller was looking at him every now and again to start a river of words but Nick didn't know what to say. He was helping Mark with his take down defence when Miller got a call on his phone. Nick pretended to ignore it.

* * *

_**"He's everything you want**_  
_**He's everything you need**_  
_**He's everything inside of you**_  
_**That you wish you could** **be"**_

* * *

Miller looked at his phone briefly and put it in his pocket. "Gotta go" Miller said. "Jase you're still coming out with us later right?" Mark asked. "Nick you can come too" Mark said. Miller watched Nick shrug. "Free Alcohol, try and stop me from going" Miller said. He patted Mark on the mat who was on his back and left to meet the guy that had texted him. "Long time no yell" Miller said as Carlos opened the door. "Jase!" Carlos said surprising Miller by hugging him tightly. "How was Mexico?" Carlos asked letting him inside. "Okay" Miller said. "I can't really talk about it..." Carlos nodded.

"I'm really glad you're back. You and Mark caught up?" Carlos asked. "Yeah me Mark and surprise guest Nick Diaz" Miller said. Carlos nodded, but his stomach churned. Would Nick say anything about Carlos's screw up? "What did Nick have to say for himself?" Carlos asked. "Nothing as usual, but I put up with him for Mark's sake" Miller said. "I'm training in a while...wanna join me?" Carlos asked. Glad about Carlos's change of heart Miller nodded and sat down on the sofa.

* * *

Nate went to the store for eggs and cheese. Yes he was supposed to be following the vegan diet like his brother did, but he fancied breaking the rules. Cath had been calling his phone asking about the result of the fight and Nate couldn't tell her that he'd fucked up and lost...again. He paid for his things when he saw Dom getting out of his car. He ran out and decided to confront him. "Hey Nate, you feeling better now?" Dom asked. "No thanks to you" Nate said. "Well what I said...it'll make you a better fighter" Dom said. "Don't give me that shit. You said it, to put yourself out there" Nate said.

**_"He says all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**  
**_But he means nothing to you_**  
**_And you don't know why"_**

"I'm Bantamweight champ, I'm _already_ out there" Dom said. I'm didn't mean to offend you in front of everyone" "Well you did" Nate said walking away. "Cornell John?" Billy asked over the phone. "You know that Cornell is looking for a fight everywhere he goes" Billy said. "Billy we're dealing with Mixed Martial artists" John said. "It's better to be safe than sorry" "You think that Miller's double-crossing somewhere along the line?" Billy asked. "No, I'm...just working on a hunch" John said "Carry on as normal Billy...it goes without saying that this phone call should remain confidential" " Then why are you saying it?" Billy asked. "You do trust me John...don't you?" Billy asked, but John ended the call before Billy's paranoia ran away with him.

* * *

Apart from Miller, the internet was Mix's best friend. When he was in his van he looked at pictures of Miller on his phone. "I can't believe I'm gonna meet you" Mix said sliding his phone across Miller's unsuspecting face. He got two rough taps on his window and dropped his phone on the floor. "Fuck" Mix said bending down to pick it up. "Open up Mix" Billy said tapping on the window. Billy was a arrogant asshole, but an arrogant asshole that could get him arrested and locked up forever, so Mix opened the door.

"I hear you're gonna tag Miller" Billy said keeping the car door open. "What's it do you?" Mix asked. "I'm asking the questions" Billy said. "Are you a Mayhem Monkey?" Billy asked. "What?" Mix said pretending to have no idea what that meant. "Are you fan?" Billy asked. "No" Mix said. "Billy you know the rules. I tag Miller, I report back" Mix said. "You better. I'll be watching you Mix, keep it professional" Billy said getting out of the car. Mix and Billy had been close. Once upon a time Mix could have told him anything, but he couldn't let Miller's cat out of the bag. Mix's excitement at meeting Miller would have to be private, for now.

* * *

_**"You're waiting for someone**_  
_**To put you together**_  
_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_  
_**There's always another wound to discover**_  
_**There's always something more you wish he'd say"**_

* * *

When Addison came into the room, he could tell George was pissed off. "Mr Julius called. "He got a measly $15,000. Of course he thanked me profusely. To these people ten dollars is a thousand. But I had more in that briefcase Addison. I don't want to accuse Miller of anything. Maybe...with your history you could call him for me?" George asked. "Be subtle" George said. "Yes..of course" Addison said. He got his phone out but didn't call Miller. Miller really thought he was home and dry, he really thought that he could play on both teams literally and get away with it. No such luck Miller.

Addison came back into the room. "He was cagey...maybe the driver could have taken it" Addison said. "Addison I would deal with it myself" George lied. "But with all the conferences and politics and the promotion..." George said. "Yes I'll talk to the driver, if you have the details" George called his assistant who gave Addison the driver's card. Addison went to a local bar instead and had a strong drink. If he wanted to set Miller up he'd have to make sure there were no holes in his plan.

* * *

"I'm ordering the rounds" Mark told the guys at the bar. "Mark don't" Miller said. "Jase you're back, we're celebrating" Mark said, going to the counter. "So what happened in Mexico?" Pete sell asked. "Not much...sun sand" Miller said. "More importantly guys what happened here?" Mark came back with the drinks and the guys started talking about sparring, traning their fights coming up. "Nate faced Gray Maynard and lost" Urijah said. "So Nate's a bundle of joy now" Miller teased. "After his loss I heard that Dominick "The Decisionator" Cruz goes into Nate's locker room and like blows up" Urijah said. "What an asshole huh?" Urijah asked.

"What did Nick say?" Miller asked, wondering if Nick and Dom came to blows over Nate.

"That's the thing...Nick kinda...said nothing" Urijah said.

* * *

_**"He's everything you want**_  
_**He's everything you need**_  
_**He's everything inside of you**_  
_**That you wish you could be"**_

* * *

"Weird" Miller said as he drove Mark home. "Well Nate had been partying" Mark said. "You training tomorrow?" Mark asked. "As always" Miller said as he got to Mark's place and he drove back to his apartment. "Have a good time?" Billy asked. "Shocked you didn't show" Miller said. "Yeah, just been hanging out here" Billy said. He been looking everywhere for Tommy's bugs. He'd found one on the shelf and was going to give it to John A.S.A.P. "Gonna come training?" Miller asked. "Yeah...won't back out of kicking ass" Billy said as Miller went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Saw Dom" Nate told Nick when they were watching TV. "Yeah" Nick said sipping water. "Why didn't you say anything back to him?" Nate asked. Nick shrugged. "Going to Jacqui's" Nick said getting up and going to the door. He opened it to see a guy already there. He was of medium height, in casual clothes. He looked up at him and smiled. Nick didn't and waited for the stranger to speak first. "Hi, I read on the net that you were helping Mayhem Miller with being vegan and stuff, is that true?" Mix asked.

Nick shut the door and walked past him. Mix thought about knocking on the door again, but he could feel Nick's eyes on him. That's all Nick needed, another reporter. Courtesy of Addison no doubt. Instead of going to his girlfriend's house he made a pit-stop to Miller's. He didn't care if Miller had visitors, he needed to sort this out. He didn't want Addison thinking that he could send any Tom Dick or Harry to his door. From what he'd heard at Mark's gym Miller was spending more time with Addison and he had to know why...for his little brother's sake.

* * *

_**"He says all the right things**_  
_**At exactly the right time**_  
_**But he means nothing to you**_  
_**And you don't know why"**_

* * *

Miller heard a knock on the door and thought it was Carlos. He was ecstatic to see him and Miller checked himself out in the mirror so that Carlos didn't think he looked like a tramp. He opened the door and all he saw a blur of hoodie and the air turning blue with swear words. "Fucking reporters" Nick said turning to Miller for an answer. "What the hell has that gotta do with me?" Miller asked. "Don't play dumb Mill. I heard you and Mark" Nick said. "Yes I met Addison in Mexico, but I don't know what's happened back here" Miller said. "Some shifty asshole was at my door" Nick said.

Miller shrugged. "I don't know anything about it...really" Miller said sitting down. Nick sat on the opposite chair. "So...ummm...anything else?" Miller asked. Nick shook his head. "Good..so you can scram, I've gotta get up early" Miller said. "Sorry about Nate's fight" Miller said as he looked towards the door. "Seen Carlos?" Nick asked. "I sure have" Miller said smugly. "He texted me in Mexico, and was really really glad to see me...like you were" Miller said sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna ask me how Mexico was?" Miller asked.

"Nah" Nick said. "This reporter...ask Addison" Nick said. "I can't" Miller said. "One, he's still in Mexico and two, I can't stand him" Miller said. "I thought you..." Nick said looking at the Television. "Me and Addison were over ages ago" Miller said. "Nothing happened in Mexico" Miller said. "Like I care" Nick said. "Yeah well...I dont get why you're here, you could have just texted me...like Carlos did" Miller said. "You know...Nate had a lot on" Nick said.

* * *

_**"But you'll just sit tight**_  
_**And watch it unwind**_  
_**It's only what you're asking for"**_

_**"And you'll be just fine**_  
_**With all of your time**_  
_**It's only what you're waiting for"**_

* * *

Mix had followed Nick and had parked his car outside Miller's apartment. It would have been so easy to knock on the door, introduce himself. Miller could kick Nick out and Mix could make himself at home, get auto-graph or maybe something more. He'd been shocked when he'd read that Miller and Nick had been training together. They had a feud since Strike force and Mix had never been a Nick Diaz fan. He prefered it when Miller had been talking trash about Nick. if Mix became a friend maybe he could talk Miller back into doing it.

"I know, things are...so I'm just gonna say it" Miller said. "I shouldn't have tried to make a pass before I left...I mean that's what you're mad about right?" Nick shrugged. " I freaked you out, and I'd still like to train with you...whenever" Miller said. "Whatever" Nick said. "Carlos...say any shit?" Nick asked. Wondering if Carlos's guilty conscience had caught up with him. "About what?" Miller asked. "Don't matter" Nick said getting up. Who was he kidding? If Carlos couldn't have Nick, then Nick knew Carlos was gonna settle for Miller.

"So what?" We're just gonna wait until Mix loses his mind before we help Miller out?" Jacqui asked John on the phone. "It won't come to that" John reassured her. "Jacqui I know you feel that you have loyalties to Nick, but you can't tell him about Mix. It will make things worse. Understood?" John asked Jacqui. "Yeah, yeah" Jacqui said ending the call. She heard a knock on the door and her sister Carmel answered it. "Jacq, it's lover-boy!" Carmel shouted up the stairs. Jacqui cringed as she put her phone in her pocket, she told Carmel not to call Nick that, especially in front of him.

* * *

_**"Out of the island**_  
_**Into the highway**_  
_**Past the places where you might have turned**_  
_**You never did notice**_  
_**But you still hide away**_  
_**The anger of angels who won't return"**_

* * *

"So ya brother lost. I'll ask him to come to the cinema with us or summat" Jacqui said. Nick shook his head. "Nah, he's just needs to relax" Nick said. "Heard Miller's back from Mexico" Jacqui said. "How's he doing?" Jacqui asked. "I thought...you'd know" Nick said turning Jacqui's television on. "Yeah, but the boss don't tell me everything" Jacq said. "Come on, we'll go back to yours. See if we can cheer Nate up" Jacqui said. Seeing as there was no stopping her. Nick got up and drove them back to his place.

He gave Jacqui the key and all Jacqui could see a girl's head rising along the spine of the sofa. Her body was rocking up and down. "Shit I'm sorry" Jacqui said as Cath got off the sofa and off of Nate. "We...umm...came to surprise you...umm..." Jacqui said. Nick gently tugged Jacqui by the arm and lead her out of apartment. "Knew it was bad idea" Nick said. "Yeah I need to listen you in future" Jacqui said as Nate opened the door. "You can come in now" Nate said as he hastily put a T-shirt on.

Jacqui spent the night apologising while Cath brushed it off. "Nothing was happening anyway" Cath told everyone. "Thanks" Nate said to Nick after Nick had dropped both girls home. "I told Jacq to stay at hers...why didn't you take that shit upstairs?" Nick asked. "Umm...cause I didn't think I'd get a fucking audience" Nate said. "Run tomorrow morning" Nick told his little brother. "You know...forget about it" Nick said. His little brother nodded as Nick cleared the beer bottles from the table.

* * *

**_"He's everything you want_**  
**_He's everything you need_**  
**_He's everything inside of you_**  
**_That you wish you could be_**

**_He says all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**  
**_But he means nothing to you_**  
**_And you don't know why"_**

* * *

"I've spoken to the driver George. It seems that the blue Briefcase for Dionsio was by Miller's sides at all times. We both know what that means" Addison said. George nodded. "Addison it's time you went back to the states. You've served me well and I want you to find Miller and see what he has to say for himself" George said. Addison nodded. "I hope I'm wrong" Addison said. "If you're not, you know what has to be done" George said going into the living room to check on Little Jase.

"No Mix you can't go to Miller's house once a day. If you want to say hello as a fan, that's up to you" John said ending the call. "I'm so sorry about that Gary" John said looking at the young man on the other side of the table. "That's bad manners. You're M-I5, you're supposed to be polite" Mr Bell said. John nodded. "Yes. We've come to you Mr Bell because we need your help" John said. "There's a man who is a well known reporter. "Do you like MMA Mr Bell?" John asked. Mixed Martial Arts?" Gary asked. John nodded. "No, but if I have to watch it, I can watch all the seasons of _"The Ultimate Fighter"_ right now" He said. "I've heard about _"The Ultimate fighter"_ Did you know there are like sixteen seasons altogether? Michael Bisping, Rampage Jackson, Tito Ortiz, Chuck Liddell and Matt Hughes have all coached twice" Gary said.

"Well Mr Addison De Witt is a reporter and we'd like you to get texts from his phone and report any suspicious ones back to us" John asked Gary. From what he'd heard about Mr Bell this wouldn't be a problem. De Witt had been stuck to George Moore's ass. Going after George straight away was too risky. Addison was the next best thing, he had less protection. George Moore and Addison had been friends for a long time, but George wouldn't stick his own neck out to help Addison if he knew that would get him into trouble.

"Scanning messages? That's it?" Mr Bell asked. "Yes, whenever you have the time" John said. "Okay" Mr Bell said. "Can I leave now?" Mr Bell asked. John nodded. "John asked you to track someone?" Cornell asked Mix. "Yeah any idea why he called me?" Mix asked. "Dunno, he asked me to go to Mexico" Cornell said. "Really? What for?" Mix asked. "Wouldn't say?" Cornell said watching Mix's television. "Would you go for money?" Mix asked. " Yeah but you don't track for money Mix. You track to look in underwear drawers" Cornell laughed. "Ha-ha-ha, very fucking funny" Mix said knowing his friend Cornell was partly right.

* * *

**_"I am everything you want_**  
**_I am everything you need_**  
**_I am everything inside of you_**  
**_That you wish you could be_**

**_I say all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**  
**_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why"_**

* * *

GSP was not going to take Carlos's belt away. It was Carlos's pride and joy. Carlos ran down the dark street in the early hours of the morning rocking out with Seether on his Ipod. He tripped over and landed on the ground with a thud. "Shit" Carlos said getting up and rubbing his knees. "Careful" Nick said. "You don't wanna be knocked out you know, with no-one to help you" Nick said. "Isn't there some old lady's bag that needs stealing?" Carlos asked. "You didn't tell Mill" Nick said. Carlos immediately knew what Nick was getting at. "Why would I tell Jase about one mistake?" Carlos asked. "Just put it behind you...I mean it was one lousy kiss"

"Nothing fucking happened" Nick said. "Yeah and it's gonna stay that way" Carlos said. "Me and Jase are getting back on track" Carlos told him. "Yeah Mill didn't need you in Mexico and now your crawling back up his ass" Nick said. "I don't see how Jase is any of your business" Carlos said. "We're cool" Nick told him. "When Georges kicks your ass, you'll drop Mill like a sack of shit" Nick said. "God Nick you think you're so clever don't you" Carlos said rubbing his thigh. "Ever since I got with Jase you've spreading shit, trying to break us up. It's not going to work Nick. So just get back to mopping mats or coaching your loser of a little brother or whatever you do these days" Carlos said.

"You know, as long as you ain't trying to fuck me in your car, that's all I give a shit about" Nick said. "Trying to fuck you? Give me a break" Carlos said. "We both need to keep this from Jase alright? He'll freak out and I don't wanna make him feel bad" Carlos said. "Really? 'Cause That's all you do" Nick said wiping his nose. "Get real Nick, Jase never told you that" Carlos said. "I've seen the shit you pull first hand" Nick said with a snort.

"Jase is no Angel. I don't have to tell you that though, with the history you've got with Jase" Carlos said taking his earphones out.

"We sorted out our shit. You hurt Miller, I'll hurt you" Nick said turning away but Carlos grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around. "I don't listen to threats" Carlos said angrily.

"Then Listen to my foot up your ass" Nick said ready to take Carlos on. Carlos let him go and started laughing. Nick looked around, wondering why Carlos was acting like a psycho.

"Oh God...I get it...finally!" Carlos shouted, taking a step away from Nick.

"You _like_ Jase don't you? The way I _liked _you in the car. You've got a crush on Jase?...Seriously? Carlos asked. He looked around for Nick but Nick was already running half way down the street. He was ready to step foot in any cheap store to get any alcohol. Alcohol that was strong enough to erase the mystified look on Carlos's face that was replaying over and over again in Nick's mind.


	43. Part Time Reporter, Full Time Psycho

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. It's funny because I was going to kill Addison earlier on, but now he's going to be kept around for a while. He's a really good villain and I'll probably get him more involved with Carlos and other fighters in future chapters.

* * *

"Yes Shannon, I want you to cancel my first three morning meetings please" Addison said as his beautiful assistant walked out of his office. Hot got changed out of his tailor-made suit and wore a dark jogging outfit. He'd got the tape recorder in a new rucksack he'd brought and made his way over to Carlos's training camp. Like Addison assumed, Carlos's car was the first in the parking lot. Addison tapped on the window with a bright glaring smile. "Shit" Carlos mumbled under his breath.

"Good Morning Mr Condit" Addison said. "Go away" Carlos said. "Ahh. Not until you've heard this" Addison said waving the tape recorder in his face. Carlos unlocked the door and Addison got in the passenger seat, where Nick had been a few weeks before. "On the MMA Tour I had a lingering curiosity that was causing me insomnia. But this is the answer to my journalistic prayers and fuel for your career nightmares" Addison said re-winding the recorder, then he pressed play.

_"In Canada you want to want to share a room?" Carlos asked. _

_"Mmm...might be too tempting Carlos. I'd hate for you to make too much noise, you'll wake everyone up" Miller said. _Addison turned it off. Carlos shook his head. "You're wasting my training time for this?" Carlos asked. "Get out of my car" Carlos said. "No, Mr Condit you and I both know that Mr Miller has been fucking your brains out. Now the question is, how do you want me type it? I can write one MMA article of the year that could put me on the Patterson Pen Awards committee or I can type snippets of your little affair starting today until you retire in shame" Addison said. "Which title sounds better? _**"Condit Couple**_, or _**Affair to** **Remayhember?**_ Or **_The Natural Born Miller Thriller?"_** I haven't decided yet" Addison said.

* * *

"Addison I really don't know what you're talking about ask Jase" Carlos said. "I did, at the tour and he came out with the same nonsense as you are now" Addison said. "You don't have the money to sue me Mr Condit, but one thing you do have is a reputation. Now if you were to give me an exclusive televised interview all these Miller love affair headlines that I've got in my brilliant mind will fade to nothing" Addison said. "I can't really do interviews with you right now" Carlos said. Addison's company wasn't written in his contract and he knew his trainers would be pissed if he took time off so close to the Georges ST Pierre fight.

"Fine...that's your choice see you on the news" Addison said getting out of the car. "Wait...I can't do it, but...I can give you someone else" " Mr Miller?" Addison asked. "No...Nick...Nick Diaz" Carlos said. Addison had to applaud Carlos. Throwing accusations around about a man as dangerous as Nick Diaz took guts. Nevertheless he still went to the Diaz's brother's apartment. He finally had leverage and now he was going to use it. He knocked on the door and Nick's little brother Nate opened it. "Yeah" Nate said. Addison decided to change his game-plan as he appealed to Nate's problems with Miller.

"Hello, you may recognise me. I was at the MMA Tour" Addison said. "You printed that pic of me and Miller fighting" Nate said, about to close the door. "Yes Mr Diaz, with regret I did, but I've seen the error of my ways. There are bigger fish that I want to fry. Bigger stars that I want to humiliate. Like Miller" Addison said. Nate paused for a moment. "You could be known as "An anonymous source" and rip Miller to shreds. For years Miller's has looked down on you laughed at you behind your back. Do you know what he said about your fight against Gray Maynard?" Addison asked. Nate shook his head. "Don't you want to know the bile Miller has said?" Addison asked. Slowly Nate opened the door and let him in.

Nick was at Jacqui's place, with Jacqui head under his arm. He put his fingers around her slim waist. After everything that happened it was easier for Nick to be around someone that liked him more than he liked them for a change. "Gotta go" Nick said getting up. "Call ya later" Jacqui said. He left only to open his own apartment door and hear his little brother talking to someone. He thought it was Tommy or Urijah Faber at first. He walked into his living room to see a scene too stupid for words. "Nate...can you leave us for a sec?" Nick asked. Exploding in front of Nate wouldn't have helped, he wanted Addison all to himself in a physically bad way.

"Mr Diaz so great to see you" Addison said. "I've heard a lot of things about your little brother, but he's a charming young man" Addison said holding up a drink of fruit squash that Nate had made for him. "Get up...there's the door" Nick said opening the exit wider. "Not so fast" Addison said. "You see I bumped into Carlos Condit today and he told me a headline that would make you look...shall we say different" Addison said sipping the squash.

"Don't care, get out" Nick said walking towards him. "It's funny isn't it, how your little brother hates Miller but you...don't. In fact I've heard the opposite" Nick shrugged. "Print what you want. I warned you. Remember that" Nick said as Addison got up. "Don't worry Nick, little Nate's name won't be printed. But now I can see why you defended Miller on the MMA tour. Now I know why you were threatening me in my hotel room trying to make me look idiotic" Addison said. "I don't have to _try_" Nick said. "Strangling me with my own tie all to gain first place in Miller's affections...and in his bed. Don't be bitter because you've _lost_ that battle" Addison said. "Thank your little brother for the squash Nick, but it's obvious you listen to actions. So I'll let action begin" Addison said as he got up. He left and Nick looked around to see if Nate had heard anything.

* * *

If Addison was going to get Nick's heart racing, he'd have to step it up a notch. If Nick wasn't going to confess Addison would have to squeeze a confession out of him. He called Cornell to get his plan underway. "Just...the normal stuff?" Cornell asked. "Yes, no violence, not yet" Addison said. "We don't need you on Alpha Alert" Addison said. He went back to Carlos's camp to see if Dom was there. "Mr Cruz I'm Addison De Witt I called you in Mexico. Can we...umm...chat in private?" Addison asked.

"Sure" Dom said. They went to the break room and Addison sat down while Dom stood. "Even since I called you in Mexico Dom, we've had an understanding" Addison said. Dom nodded. "To take George Moore down, I need you to get Miller alone" He told Dom. "My associates will take it from there" Addison said. "No-one will get hurt...right?" Dom said. "It's just child's play. George will look like the bad guy and Miller comes out unharmed" Addison said. "We all win" Dom lead him out shook his hand and told him he'd get Carlos's help-if he needed it.

* * *

Dom was unsure, but he followed Addison's instructions. He got Carlos to text him Miller's number and asked him to meet him at his now empty training camp. "Umm...yeah sure Dom" Miller said. He met him twenty minutes later and put his rucksack down on the ground. "So Dom what you wanna learn from the master?" Miller asked as Dom stepped away from him. "Yeah let's just get on the mats Miller" Dom said. Miller took a step forward but fell to his knees when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

Cornell took Justin's lead and put a blindfold over Miller. "Dom...Dom!" Miller yelled. "You've gotta follow us" Cornell said as he put his hand over one of Miller's wrists. This guy finger's felt like red hot pokers. Miller let out a muffled cry as Justin gagged his mouth shut. Cornell and Justin had planned out the hostage grab, but didn't really think about where to put him. Justin knocked Miller unconscious and they tied his feet and hands together and bound him on a chair in Justin's living room. "We should have thought this through" Cornell said.

"Look my Dad's old gym is empty. Tomorrow we'll put him there" Justin said. Dom met Addison at his office. Addison was still up sipping weak coffee and typing with one hand while trying to smoke with the other. "They've taken him" Dom said. "It was awful. I hope you know what you're doing" Dom said. "George Moore is going to take the blame, you're untouchable" Addison said. The next day a confused Mark had been calling Miller many times on his phone, but he wasn't getting a reply. He went over to Miller's house and knocked on the door. "Jase you said you'd help me set up" Mark said knocking. He thought Miller was either sleeping late or training somewhere else.

Mark went to his training camp to find Nick waiting in his car. "Hey Nick" Mark said. "Great to have you joining us" Mark said. After getting inside the gym, they were drinking bottled water when Pete sell walked in. Carlos and Dom pulled up in Dom's car. "Are you sure about this?" Carlos asked him. "Yeah, we just walk in there play it cool. Act normal" Dom said. "If Mark asks about Jase?" Carlos asked. "We tell them he's burned out and he's at your place" Dom said. "Mark's polite, he'll back off" Dom said as they entered Mark's training camp. They started doing exercises in a circle when Nick overheard Mark asking Carlos where Miller was.

"He's asleep at my place, we trained so hard last night, his legs are killing him" Carlos said as he nodded at Dom. Nick knew something was going between them so he followed them to the break room an hour later. "See...Mark was no problem" Dom said. "Yeah, but Nick keeps looking at me" Carlos said. "Maybe he wants another make out session in your car" Dom teased. "Funny Dom...funny" Carlos said taking his gloves off. Nick entered the room and said hi to Dom. "So Mill's at yours?" Nick asked. "Yeah" Carlos said. Nick tested him by taking his phone out and dialling Miller's number. Carlos covered his rucksack as Miller's phone started vibrating.

"For God's sake Nick...I took Jase's phone. He's tired and I didn't want it to wake him" Carlos said.

"Bullshit" Nick said walking out of the changing room.

"Nick where are you going?" Mark said as Nick grabbed his rucksack. "Out" Nick said as Dom told Mark that he'd be back and followed him out. "Nick wait!" Dom shouted. "Don't call the police alright?" Nick turned around. He didn't need the police to kick Carlos's ass. Carlos would need the police afterwards, and maybe an ambulance with a coffin inside it. "What the fuck's going on Dom?" Nick asked. "Addison's taking care of everything. You know, helping Miller out with the George Moore stuff" Dom said. "Me, Addison and Miller set it up" Dom said. "Okay" Nick said shrugging then going to his car.

"Nick let's go back to Mark's camp" Dom said. "Everything's fine"

"It ain't" Nick said starting the engine and driving to Addison's office.


	44. Fire Martyr

A/N: Merry Christmas readers. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

"I'm Sorry Sir Addison's in a meeting right now" His secretary Shannon said, her eyes fluttering with a smile at Nick. Nick ignored her attention and brutally knocked on the door. Addison!" Nick barked. Nick opened the door to see a surprised table of men of all ages in suits with paper work spread all over the table. Addison stood up with a grin and introduced him to his table.

"Gentlemen, I forgot to tell you that Mr Nick Diaz is a _huge_ fan of my work. I interview this former champion constantly" Addison said. "Can you excuse us?" Addison asked. Grudgingly, the men got up and left and Addison sat back down. "Mr Diaz take a seat, please make yourself at home" Addison said.

"Where's Miller?" Nick asked.

"He's breathing" Addison replied. "But let's forget about Miller, Nick. I've been waiting for you" Addison said offering Nick a seat. "Nick we can help each other. "You must have some insight into how popular you are. I want an exclusive" Addison said getting a notepad and a pen out. "I stuck to the deal Mr Diaz. I've helped your little brother instead of selling him to the press. So before our business relationship can begin, I just want you admit that I'm the better man. Not just because it's true, but because I think you may need to take a break from his friendship"

"Where is he?" Nick asked. " Tell me before I beat your ass"

"Nick you really don't what to play these kinky games with me. I always win" Addison warned with a smile.

"I ain't playing games" Nick said as Addison leaned back in his chair. "Neither Am I. I'll tell you on a few conditions. Condition One. I want full access to your training camp. Condition Two. I want to be the only reporter allowed on your premises. Condition Three. Any exclusive interviews between you and your brother have to be with me present. Condition Four. I also want you to promise that you won't train, converse or acknowledge Mr Miller in any circumstances. When you leave this office today, he's officially a stranger to you. Condition Five. I'll get that contract typed out and you and your little brother and your agent, or whoever have to sign the contract" Addison said. "But for now, agree to your new "Miller ban" and he'll be back in his gym with Mark, in seconds" Addison said waiting for Nick to give him the nod.

"Addison...go fuck yourself" Nick said walking away. "That's a pity, Carlos is so much more eager to please" Addison said as Nick left and Addison's work colleagues went back in. "Bye" Addison's secretary said. Nick walked out silently. He knew Carlos was an asshole, but would he go this far? Nick wondered. If Carlos and Miller were really together and in it for the long haul then why would Carlos become bed buddies with a slime ball like Addison?

* * *

"This is so fucking cool" Justin said prodding Miller's head with his fingers. "Think of all the kickboxing practise. I wanna see if I can kick him off the chair" Justin said. "Let's wait till he's up" Cornell replied. Cornell and Justin had moved Miller to Justin's dad's old gym. It was empty and spacious not far from Justin's place. They could hear Miller murmuring and Justin nudged him with his foot before landing head kick against Miller's head. Miller was tied to the chair so he didn't fall off. Worried that he might become a little brain-dead from the trauma Cornell told Justin told wait before landing Miller with punches. "Aim for the body okay, we need pictures" Cornell said tapping the pocket with his phone inside.

* * *

Nick didn't know whether Carlos and Dom were still training. He didn't want to worry Mark but Mark had to know. He got to the gym and Carlos and Dom were still there. "Want a drink Nick?" Mark asked with a smile. "Carlos what the fuck are you playing at?" Nick asked. "Jase is asleep" Carlos said turning to Dom. "I've just seen Ass-bag Addison" Carlos nodded. "Do you wanna...talk? In private?" Carlos asked. He walked away and Nick followed him along with Dom while Mark walked quickly behind them. "So?" Nick asked. "Dom...you do it" Carlos said.

"Addison said that he needed help...with George Moore" Dom said. "That asshole we saw on the MMA tour" Addison said that all he's gonna do is hold Miller for a while. Moore's going to take the blame and Miller's gonna be fine" Dom said. "Fine...Addison is a fucking psycho" Nick said. "Miller can take of himself Nick, he's probably kicking back and drinking beer" Carlos said. Nick ignored him. "Dom who the fuck took Mill?" Nick asked. "Some kid called Justin Lawrence and some other guy" Dom told him. The door opened and Billy opened the door. "Dom you just gave Addison a shit load of power, shitty idea. We've gotta go Dom" Billy said. "Billy why? Addison said Miller is never going to get hurt" Carlos said. "I've got news you Natural Born blabber-mouth" Billy said. "Addison wouldn't know the truth if it blew him off, let's go"

"Nick I don't think it's a good idea if you come" Billy said. "You're a civilian, I need Dom for directions and Carlos is closer to Miller than you are. Go home or train, just pretend this isn't happening and keep quiet about this" Billy told him. Nick shrugged and did the first part of what Billy asked. He got home and put the computer on. "You looking for a new vegan store?" His little brother asked. "Nate tell me any shit you've got on Justin Lawrence" Nick asked. "I've seen him around" Nate said. "We've talked...but umm...he's from Missouri" Nate said as Nick typed in Justin's name into the search engine.

Nick clicked on a video. It was Justin's Ultimate Fighter introduction. He wanted to put his fist through the computer when he saw Justin's smug arrogant face on the screen, he looked no more than sixteen. "I'm Justin Lawrence and I'm from the pacific Missouri and I'm twenty one years old. I've been wrestling since I was in third grade and fighting since Sixth. I've had over 150 amateur fights but I keep my fitness up. I'm very lucky. My dad owned a gym called "Fits-park" for over twenty years. It's still local, but my Dad's moved now..."Fuck that's it" Nick said typing "Fit-Spark into the computer and writing down the address.

* * *

"Wait, I'm coming too" Nate said pulling on a hoodie. Nick drove there. He and his little brother looked through the windows and saw nothing. But there was a strong smell of smoke that confused them both. "It's coming from round there" Nate said Nick ran round the back to see Miller bloodied on chair and a guy putting his hand on Miller's shoulder. Nick thought it was a friendly pat until Miller started yelling in pain. Nick clumsily kicked at the guy's head. "Fuck the guy said as Nate was getting choked from behind with Justin's arms around his neck.

Justin was a slippery fucker. Nate had seen his fight against Michael Chiesa and even though he lost, Nate knew Justin was like a killing machine in the octagon. Nate dodged Justin's knockout kicks threw leg kicks to make him wobbly and punch him as hard as he could to get him on the ground. By the time Nate was done his brother had the older guy in a kimura. "Nate don't touch his fucking hands" Nick said. "Just fuck him up" They tag-teamed him, but the older guy had more endurance. Nate looked around and plastic straps from old treadmill packaging. With his hands tied together Nick was able to knock him out...temporarily.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Nate asked. "It's me" Miller said weakly as Nick untied him and he collapsed on the floor. "Fuck...Mill...Mill?" Nick whispered attempting to turn him around on the ground.

"Let's just leave him okay?" Nate said.

Nick frowned. "Leave him? Are you fucking crazy?" Nick asked.

"Nah, like don't touch him. we don't know how fucked up he is. You move him, you could break his neck or some other shit. He could get worse" Nate said getting his phone out. "Oh" Nick said, on his knees tenderly wiping away mud and sweat off of Miller's forehead. "Get off him!" He heard someone yell. Carlos, Mark and Dom ran towards them. Carlos pushed Nick away from him, leaving Nick face up on the ground. "I've called the ambulance" Nate said as Dom nodded his thanks. "Miller, can you hear me?" Billy asked as Miller nodded. Dom looked at Justin shaking his head on the floor. "Don't worry the police are on their way" Billy said as they could hear sirens.

* * *

Cornell and Justin got loaded into an Alpha custom-made police van, while paramedics came minutes later with a stretcher. Nick wished Carlos could be on it unconscious and tortured, but Miller was put on it instead. "Please...I've gotta go with him" Carlos asked the paramedics. "Why? you got a car crash set up?" Nick asked. "Guys this isn't the time" Mark said as he and Mark got in the ambulance with Miller. Nick ran as fast as his legs could manage to his car. "Thank fuck...home" Nate said following his brother to the car. "I'll drop you off" Nick said. "Look you can't go to the hospital" Nate said. Nick opened his car door. "Why the fuck not?" Nick asked.

"Miller's with his friends. We're out of that shit" Nate said. "Whatever" Nick said starting the car and following the ambulance. All the fighters and Billy were sitting in the waiting room as the doctor told them that Miller was in no danger. He was alive and well groggy from the beating and his parts of his body was blistered and burned from Cornell's powers. "One night of sleep at the hospital for rest and observation and he'll be good to go" The doctor said. "Can we see him?" Carlos asked. "Right now?" The doctor nodded but said they could only go in two at a time.

Mark and Carlos went in first. "Addison really had in for him huh?" Mark asked. "Addison sick. I'm gonna take care of you Jase I promise" Carlos said touching him lightly on the forehead. "Hey pal, you can't keep away from trouble, can you Jase? Mark said touching Carlos's arm. "Anything you need I'm here for both of you" Mark said. "Can I have a moment alone with him? Please?" Carlos asked. Guilt was swallowing him up and he didn't want Mark to find out the truth. Mark walked out and Carlos couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Jase I didn't mean this...really I didn't" Carlos said grabbing Miller's hand. "Too fucking late for crocodile tears ain't it?" Nick asked rubbing a bruise in the middle of his forehead. "Get out" Carlos asked. "Get the fuck off him" Nick said. "So Addison went too far, but he gave you a choice" Carlos said. "So he's been calling you" Nick said. "You set Mill up. Now you're gonna feed Miller shit so that Addison gets off" Nick said. "Don't worry about what I'm doing. Go home Nick. No-one wants you here" Carlos said. "There are no camera's so don't pretend to care" Carlos said. "Who the fuck found him?" Nick asked. "Yeah I'm sure you'll make sure it gets to the press tomorrow morning" Carlos said gently putting Miller's hand down.

"What?" Nick asked. "Your problem isn't Addison. You just want the credit. What's wrong Nick? Pissed because you're not getting the fame and glory from this?" Carlos asked pointing at Miller. You got to Jase first because you want all the Diaz brother fans kissing your ass. While Miller was getting his ass kicked you probably had reporters in the bushes. You're MMA career is over Nick. Stop using Jase so you can act like a fucking hero, because you're not. You're a loser just like little Nate is" Nick threw a punch, but Billy came in before Nick could finish the job. "Don't make me have to cuff you here" Billy warned. "Nate!" Billy shouted, but Nate was hanging around on the other side of the door. He leaned foward into the room. "Nate take your pet brother out" Billy said. "Oh and thanks for the ass-kickings" Billy said.

* * *

Billy helped Carlos stand as Nick walked out before he was arrested for attempted murder. "What was that?" Nate asked. "Nothing" Nick said getting the car. "You okay?" Nate asked. "I'm not the one in a fucking coma" Nick said. "Miller's not in a coma, he's just sleeping" Nate said. Nick shrugged and started the car. He got home and took a shower. Carlos had Miller all to himself and there was nothing he could do about it. "You wanna go out?" Nate asked. "How's your neck?" Nick asked his little brother. He could see swelling where Justin had tried to choke Nate out. "Cool" Nate asked. "Wanna go somewhere?" His little brother asked. "I'm just...TV" Nick said pointing to the television. His little brother went to the store while Nick answered a call from Jacqui. "Hiya...you wanna get over here?" Jacqui asked. "Can't...just...worn out, you know" Nick said.

"Poor baby...maybe I can relax ya?" Jacqui asked. "Nah..it's cool" Nick said. He told her he'd call her tomorrow. He was about to get a drink when Jacqui boss John called. "How did you get my number?" Nick asked. "We're M-I5 Nick" John replied. "Heard you and your little brother used your MMA skills with Cornell and Justin" John said. "We could always use athletes in M-I5 Nick you and your little brother, our door is always open" John said. "Fuck that, what about Addison?" Nick replied. "We're taking care of that" John said. "But I have a feeling you'll get there first" John said. "Play this smart Nick" John warned. "If you want Addison, you have to lure him in. Offer him what he wants, then snatch it back" John said, ending the call. Carlos wanted Nick absent and gone from Miller's life forever. But now their secret was out. Carlos and Addison were new partners in crime. They'd both have to suffer together. They'd both get something worse than prison or a fine. Carlos and Addison had secretly chosen to get...Nick Diaz's revenge uncensored.


	45. Diaz Deleted

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Strong Language. Adult scenes. Meaning of Dyslogy: an inability to express ideas or reasoning in speech because of a mental disorder.

* * *

"Ya can't blame yourself" Jacqui said rubbing Nick's back. " You know, Addison took Mill to piss me off" Nick said. "Is your boss doing anything?" Nick asked. Jacqui stayed silent. "This case is bigger than Miller's attack" Jacqui said. "My boss wants them all" "Addison could leave the state" Nick said. "Look I know how much guilt you feel over Miller, but a shit load of people want Addison" Jacqui said. "You ain't gonna get him" Jacqui said but Nick was certain his girlfriend Jacqui was wrong he'd find him first. When he left Jacqui's place he called Mark to see how Miller was. "Getting better...Carlos is taking care of him" Mark said. Nick gritted his teeth. "When are you next going?" He asked.

* * *

"Carlos, I'm good you don't have to baby sit me all the time" Miller said using the arm of the couch to stand up. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked. He'd been asking that question all day. "To shower Carlos, I'd ask you to join me, but you'll just act like my Dad and that's too freaky, even for me" Miller said. "Okay...I've gotta go out...so keep your phone on and call me if you need anything or if anything happens" Carlos said getting his jacket. "Jase you know you can call me about anything" Carlos said as he stroked Miller's thigh with his thumb then left.

It wasn't that physically easy for Miller to take a shower. His burns had large waterproof plasters on, but his wrists still hurt like hell. He was still thinking and dreaming about being tied to the chair. Justin's laugh echoing through his skull. Cornell's hands stroking his knee like the way Carlos did in the early days. The burning pain was so unreal Miller questioned how he survived it. He had a lot of questions for Dom, but Dom hadn't shown up at his place or called him or his friends since it happened.

* * *

"Let me get this fucking straight...you set Miller up and got him set on fire" Billy said. "Billy it wasn't like that" Dom said. "Addison called me...George Moore was going to get blamed for it" Dom said. "Right, cause George Moore has illegal Alphas coming out of his ass. I bet his PR for his political campaign are gonna eat that up" Billy said. "Dom how could you be so clueless?" Billy asked. "I wouldn't have been if you'd told me you were a cop" Dom said. "How many years have we known each other Billy? You're supposed to be my friend" "Dom I'm undercover for a reason. If my I.D leaks out, people could get hurt. But Dom you're doing a good job of hurting people without my help" Billy said. "Get your coat Dom, we're gonna visit Miller" Billy said.

* * *

"Carlos, keep your voice down" Addison ordered. "You asshole. I should kick your ass!" Carlos shouted. "Touch me and Miller will know everything" Addison said. "It didn't take much for you to sing like a Canary did it?" Addison asked. "Burning?" Carlos asked. "What sick person _does_ that?...You said Miller would be hanging out with them" Carlos said. "I said no such thing" Addison corrected. "Carlos if you stop acting like such a drip, you'd see that Miller in a burn unit was a good thing...I know why you agreed to this" Addison said. "I agreed to help Dom out" Carlos said. "Excuse my french Carlos, but your line about helping Mr Cruz is bollocks. Miller was drifting away from you and you know it. If Miller hadn't have been kidnapped where would he be? Who's bed would he be in? You should be on your knees thanking me" Addison asked.

"If Jase finds out...will you cover for me?" Carlos asked. "Yes. If you stop threatening me and we become a team. It might but helpful to pass the blame along, you know, to some with a healthy hateful track record..._you know_" Addison said. Carlos nodded. Miller heard a knock on the door. Freshly showered he told himself that he could walk to the door and answer it. He opened the door to see a guy that he didn't recognise. "Hi I...just wanted to say...I'm sorry about what happened to you" The guy said. "I'm a fan of yours and I got you this" The guy said giving him a bag. Miller quickly opened it. "It's not a bomb...thank you" Miller said as Mix nodded his heart beating quickly by Miller's smile. Before he could try to get himself in, a car pulled up near Miller's place and Mix ran away without a goodbye.

* * *

"Who the fuck was that?" Dom asked as he got out of the car. "Fan? Who cares?" Billy shrugged, caring. "Miller keep the door open!" Dom yelled. Miller stepped back and walked slowly to the sofa. "Thanks" Dom said as he and Billy took a seat. "Mill...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I haven't kept away because of shame..." "Really?" Miller cut in. "No...I wasn't doing anything wrong. I thought I was helping. Addison said that you said you were ready, but then you were having doubts and that's why Justin and that other guy took you away. But they were never supposed to hurt you, I swear" Dom said. "Mill, I'm so sorry" Dom said offering Miller his hand. Miller didn't want to hold a grudge so he shook it. "Dom can I speak to Miller alone please?" Billy asked.

"Yeah Sure" Dom said as he said goodbye to Miller and went outside. "Miller no-one except for that De Witt sick bastard wanted this to happen. The Alpha that took you, his name is Cornell Scipio. He's never gonna bother you again" Billy said. "And Justin?" Miller asked. "Is in some juvenile bouncy castle detention place?" Miller asked. "With Justin Lawrence it's a little more tricky. His solicitors have instructed him to say that he was under Cornell's influence" Billy said. "Are the police gonna believe that?" Miller asked. "Miller the police aren't going to be involved. Justin's gonna be let go, but he'll be physically tagged and watched" "Great so little Justin can come after me again and head-kick my brain out" Miller said nodding.

"People can't know about Cornell. He sets Alphas' back two hundred years" Billy said. "I'll keep you updated" Billy said getting up. "Oh and umm... has Nick Diaz been around here lately?" Billy asked. "Oh Nick's here every day. You know how much he's been crushing on Carlos, I think he's in Carlos room right now, smelling his boxer shorts" Miller said. "Okay Mill, I get it, let me know when Nick finally shows up" Billy said. Miller nodded, but he didn't get why Billy wanted to know. Maybe he wanted to pass on Nick's visits to John, but he knew that Nick didn't didn't care. Miller wondered if had ever cared. Miller imagined Nick laughing as soon as he heard the news of Miller's kidnap.

* * *

He had to pick Nate up from training in half an hour. It gave him enough time to practise alone in the apartment. "Hey Mill...umm...its... good you know...that umm...you're still..." He couldn't say that, Miller would think that Nick had made a death wish. "Okay...Mill, Carlos is fucked...Dom is too...but Carlos set you up..." Nick stopped again. It would sound like he was trying to stir shit. He'd been hearing that Miller was able to do stuff for himself so he didn't need much help. Nick would have to make it up as he went along.

Billy was gonna take a shower at Dom's when he heard the door. "What have you told Jase?" Carlos asked. "That's confidential" Billy said trying to close the door. "I just want to make sure that Addison and me...aren't dragged through the mud. I don't want Jase getting the wrong idea" "_Addison and me_" Billy repeated. "I think you're gonna need a pair of plyers, your dick's gotta get further up Addison's ass" Billy said. "Seriously Carlos, are you fucking Addison?" Billy asked. "No!" Carlos said. "We're looking out for each other" "Who's looking out for Miller?" Billy asked. "I'm looking out for all of us. Just don't mention Nick's name if he asks you" Carlos said. "What about how Nick and his little brother whipped Cornell and Justin's asses and got to the torture gym before you did?" Billy said. "Billy this isn't funny" Carlos said. "Carlos trust me, I ain't laughing" Billy said offering Carlos a seat.

* * *

"Ready?" Mark asked as Nick got in the car. "Yeah" Nick said as they drove off to Miller's. Nick looked at the bag on the back seat and Nick swore under his breath. "What?" Mark asked. "Didn't bring shit" Nick said. "Jase doesn't care. He doesn't want gifts, he's just happy to see you" Mark said. Nick shrugged wondering if it was true. Mark pulled up and knocked on the door. Nick had Mark's gift. "Hey" Miller said opening the door. "I've got the man of the hour with me" Mark said patting Nick on the back. "O...kay" Miller said letting them both in. Nick didn't know what Miller had been told but he figured it wasn't much. As Mark went to get some drinks Nick looked around the room, then went to join Mark.

"How much shit does he know?" Nick asked. "We're told to stay quiet, give his mind a rest. He's forgotten what happened after the beating and burning from Cornell, but he remembers being in the ambulance" Mark said. Nick followed Mark with the drinks. "So what's gonna happen to the guys that did this?" Mark asked as Nick gave him Miller's gift. "Dunno Billy says that its complicated" Miller said. "Dom came and apologised. I took it, Dom's a cool guy and I know he didn't mean to put me in the shit" Miller said. Addison's a different story" Miller said As Mark took a big gulp of juice. "Let's not talk about him" Mark said. "Here's some more fruit" Mark said passing him the bag. "Thanks Mark for the fruit packs. Yeah let's just forget that Addison planned this whole thing" Miller said bitterly putting the bag of fruit on the floor. Miller twinged as he could feel one of his plasters coming off.

"Mark you mind going into my room and getting the plasters? They're in the fourth drawer, thanks" Miller asked. "Sure" Mark said thinking Jase had said the third drawer. He went upstairs in Miller's his room leaving Nick and Miller alone. For Nick it was now or never. "So...you're...feeling...cool? Nick asked. "As cool as fireball Cornell's hands" Miller replied. "You know after Mexico, I didn't know what shit to say you know" Nick said sitting down. "Jase it's not in that drawer" Mark shouted. "You looked in the fourth one right?" Miller asked. "Oh..no" Mark said going back inside his friend's room.

"So, yeah...I remember Mexico Nick...Justin didn't kick me into frigging Alzheimer's" Miller said.

"I can take Addison... When you were gone, I thought about shit" Nick said.

"I'll Translate that sentence from Diaz Dyslogy into English. I thought about you too in Mexico Nick...too much. More than I should have because you haven't bothered to visit. You don't give a shit about me" Miller said.

"You know we helped ...even Nate...we busted our asses for you...like, what the fuck?" Nick asked. Carlos opened the door and heard voices. He saw Mark upstairs and smiled and then walked into the living room and saw Nick. "You've got a nerve..coming here" Carlos said. "He doesn't want to see you" Carlos said. "Miller can tell me that" Nick said. "What do you mean, you and Nate helped?" Miller asked. "Nothing...he means nothing" Carlos said opening the door. "Nick get out before I call the police, you're not welcome here" Carlos said. "Whatever" Nick said leaving. "Nick wait!" Mark said giving Miller the plasters. "Let him go Mark, he needs to get the message" "Umm...okay..." Mark said confused. Carlos pulled Mark to one side.

"You don't believe Nick's "I wanna be Jase's friend crap do you?" Carlos asked.

"Like it or not Carlos, Nate and Nick didn't think twice about kicking ass to help Jase out" Mark whispered. "So Nick got there first. Let it go Carlos. It was nice of the Diaz brothers to put Jase first, you can't just throw Nick out all the time to make yourself feel better" Mark said walking away back to Miller.

"You wanna bet?" Carlos asked.


	46. Sleep Over Striker

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes.

* * *

"I'm sorry Nick, Carlos is being over protective" Mark said the next day. "He's being an ass" Nick said with a shrug. Nick wasn't bothered by Carlos' empty threats. He saw it as a challenge. The more Carlos tried to ban him the more determined he was see Miller without Carlos' permission. He'd just have to be sneaky about it. "Hey, someone wants to see you" Carlos asked knocking Miller's door. Miller opened the door to see Owen, Carlos' son. It was a relief that Carlos thought he could be trusted despite everything that had happened with little Jase. "Wow" Miller said picking up the toddler. "Hi little guy" Owen smiled and gurgled, dribbling. "Don't worry I have that effect on everyone" Miller said as Carlos sat down with his son on the bed.

"Sign here please Sir" The officer said. Justin Lawrence was officially a free man. This document that he was signing stated that he would stay away from any criminal activities, be a good boy for the rest of his life and stay away from Miller. He signed the contract, but he knew he couldn't keep those promises. Miller needed to know who he was dealing with. Justin was just starting out in his MMA career and he didn't need his career ruined by Miller, an over the hill has- been that threatened to beat up Ariel Helwani on TV. Miller was tall and broad, but Justin had more drive. He knew that when push came to shove he could handle Miller on his own.

* * *

"Scare tactic" Addison told him. "Make sure your son's not there" Carlos nodded, he went back to Miller. All three of them watched Owen's favourite sing-along shows before Carlos had to drop him off at playschool. "Say bye Owen" Carlos said moving his son's hand to wave. Miller waved them goodbye and Carlos said that he was training, but he'd call him every hour on the hour. "You don't have to do that" Miller said as Carlos went downstairs. As soon as he strapped his son into the car Carlos called Addison. "We're out" He told him, then ended the call before Addison had time to answer.

Training with Mark, Pete, Junior and the other guys was great, but on their lunch break , Nick thought he'd try Miller's place again. Maybe Carlos would be friendly, maybe Nick would have to kick Carlos' ass..again. Either way Nick wasn't going to be chucked out a second time. "Tell him I'll be around later" Mark said. He couldn't leave because he had to teach the guys on getting out of mounts. Nick drove over to Miller's to find the door already open. He thought Miller could have gone out. He walked in anyway and heard a voice. "Mill...you're a veteran of MMA, but I don't give a shit. If you even think about trying to press charges against me..." Nick walked into Miller's living room to see Justin leaning over Miller who was on the floor.

"Go" Nick ordered. "Do I need to call my little brother again?" Nick asked. "I'm just warning him" Justin said embarrassed. Addison told him he wouldn't be interrupted. "Yeah well I'm warning you" Nick dodged one of Justin's kicks, and pinned him up against the wall by his neck. Justin was a lot shorter so it was easy for Nick to tower above him. "Nick leave it" Miller said getting up in agony because of the carpet burn on his burns. "He could go to the cops and charge you if you touch him" Miller said. "Get the fuck out" Nick said pulling Justin to the door. Justin left and Nick helped Miller to the couch.

* * *

Nick went upstairs and brought down two of Miller's training rucksacks and a heap of Miller clothes from his wardrobe. "What the frack?" Miller asked. "Mill pack your shit, you can't stay here" Nick told him. "Umm...I live here" Miller said. "It ain't safe. Justin's gonna come back. You know it" Nick said. Miller nodded. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid, but the truth was if Nick hadn't have come in when he did Miller would have wet his pants from fear. They folded his clothes into the rucksack and Nick dumped his bags in the trunk. "Just any hotel will do" Miller said, the cheaper the better" Nick nodded. "We'll look them up" Nick said. They drove to Nick's place and Nick put the computer on.

"That one looks good" Miller said pointing to a place on the screen. "It's a shit-hole" Nick said. "If anyone comes after me again, the cockroaches will scare them away" Miller said. "Look...I mean you can crash here..you know...If you want" Nick said with a shrug. "Yeah Nate will love that" Miller said. "You've been through some shit...he knows that" Nick said as he left Miller to think about it by going into the kitchen and getting him a drink. Nick picked his little brother up from training and stop the car outside their place. "Miller's here, you know to stay for a while" He told him. "Why?" His little brother asked. "He's got Mark and from the stuff I've been hearing Carlos is up his ass, why can't he stay with them?" Nate asked.

"Long story" Nick said. "You're cool right?" Nick asked his little brother. Nate knew that he didn't have any choice, so he just nodded. They walked in to find Miller watching TV. "Having fun?" Nate asked. "I guess...Nick I've thought about it and fuck it...let's be roomies" Miller said. Nick nodded secretly pleased while Nate looked pissed off. Nick went upstairs to clean his room and his little brother followed him. "Are you sure about this shit?" Nate asked. "Nick nodded. "He's in a bad way...on his own" Nick said. "People wanna fuck him up" Nick said. "Like those guys that we fought?" Nate asked remembering the fight with Justin Lawrence at his Dad's old gym.

"Yeah" Nick starting taking the sheets off his bed. "Wait...did he ask for your room?" Nate asked. "Nah, our sofa's shit.." Nick said. Nate shook his head. "Fuck that, Miller's on the sofa" Nate said. "Nate, he's got burns and stuff" Nick said. Nate didn't want to spend time with Miller downstairs so he helped Nick clean up. Nick folded all his clothes and Nate hoovered the floor until Nick's room was spotless. "He'll be gone in less that a week right?" Nate asked. "Yeah" Nick said although he knew it was a lie. "Nick I'm not gonna have your room, the sofa's fine" Miller said. "Mill's it's fine you know, I watch TV all night anyway" Nick said. "Since when?" Nate asked. Nick glared at his little brother to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Carlos knocked on Miller's door but got no response. He called Miller and Miller's confession shocked Carlos more than ever. "What do you mean you've moved in with Nick?" He asked. "You moved in with Nick Diaz, the Nick that's talked trash behind your back for ages?" Carlos asked. He asked his trainers for a training break and drove over to Nick's place. To his relief Nate answered the door. "Nate, can I see Jase?" Carlos asked. "Can you take him?" Nate asked. "Gladly, he shouldn't be here" Carlos said. Carlos went into the living room to see Miller watching TV. "Jase I've come to take you back home" Carlos said. "Justin came to my place" Miller said.

"What?" Carlos said pretending to be surprised. "We'll call the police" Carlos said. "No Carlos. Now creepy Justin knows where I live...I just wanna hide for a while" Miller said. "Then come to my place" Carlos said. Nick came downstairs. "Alright?" He asked Carlos. "Nick I'm packing Jase's stuff up. I don't trust you" Carlos said. "Whatever" Nick said. "Carlos it's just for a while. I'll be going to the gym to meet Mark everyday. You're in training and I don't wanna bother you" Miller said. "So you'll bother Nate and Nick instead?" Carlos asked. "He ain't bothering us" Nick said. Carlos could tell that Nate's face had a different opinion. But with Nick not budging, Carlos called Addison on his phone. "Addison it backfired, you know who Miller's staying with now? The Diaz brother's Addison. That's who" Carlos said.

"Stop calling me Carlos. So he's staying with Nick. You were getting bored senseless visiting him everyday" Addison said. "I don't think you get it Addison" Carlos said. "I care about Jase" Addison snorted. "Yes...sure you do" Addison said turning his phone off. Carlos went back to the living room. "Well Jase if you're okay here, I'll see you tomorrow" Carlos said. Miller nodded. "Say Hi to Owen for me" Nick followed Carlos to the door. "I see what you're doing Nick, very clever" Carlos said as Nick shut the door and gazed through the windows to make sure that Carlos was really gone.

* * *

Later on Mark came over, when Miller texted him about his new temporary home. "Umm...this is new" Mark said he sat down with Nick and Miller. Nate was at Cath's place. He could only handle Miller in small doses. "Justin came to my place and threatened my ass" Miller told Mark. "Shit Jase I'm sorry" Mark said. "Nick came at the right time and offered me a bed so..." "Yeah, I get it" Mark nodded. "Is Nate okay with this? Miller being a new roommate?" Mark asked. "He'll have to be" Nick said. After an hour discussing Miller's bad living habits Miller's quirky breakfast routine, and warning Nick not to become Miller's personal slave, Nick left Mark to help Miller put new plasters on his burns. "Carlos must be having a fit right now" Mark said. He handled it pretty well actually" Miller said.

"Jase...don't try to wind Nate up...you know what he's like" Mark said. "Little Nathie is a professional fighter, I'm sure he can handle a few pranks" Miller said as Mark put a new plaster on his knee. After Mark had left Miller went upstairs to watch Television in his new/Nick's room. He looked around and turned to see Nick behind him bringing up Miller's stuff. "Thanks..so, this is where the magic happens huh?" Miller asked. "Has Jacqui been in here?" He asked. "Why?" Nick asked. The truth was she hadn't been. Nick didn't want Nate to freak out and Jacqui felt more comfortable at her own place with her sisters around her. "Just asking, I don't want a bed sheet to give me crabs" Miller said.

* * *

Nick dumped Miller's stuff on the floor and watched TV downstairs until he was sure Miller was asleep. He took a shower and crept into Miller's new room to get some clothes. "Isn't it bad manners to walk in half-naked?" Miller asked. "Go to sleep" Nick asked fumbling around in the dark. "Thanks...I mean you didn't have to let me stay" Miller said turning around to see Nick with nothing but a blue towel around his waist. "I don't mind you staying...you know...this shit's my fault" Nick said. Miller turned around and leaned up in bed. "How is crazy Justin or any of this your fault?" Miller asked. He leaned forward touched Nick's arm. Nick pulled away.

"I'm wet" Nick said.

Wet by one touch. Wow I really am that good" Miller teased. Nick turned around holding his clothes. It would have been a relief to tell him everything, but as soon as he opened his mouth he thought he heard the front door open.

_"Nick you can talk to me"_ Miller whispered reading Nick's mind.

"Nah...I can't" Nick said as he pulled his clothes to his dripping chest. He tiptoed to the bathroom to get changed, hoping that his little brother was too tired to give him any grief.


	47. Leg-Kicking Liars

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

Carlos was going to use his powers of persuasion to get Miller back. Nick was just a friend, he shouldn't have to see Miller everyday. Carlos had never been jealous of Nick. Until now. He'd had no reason to be. Carlos had been the one seeing Miller everyday, taking care of him, putting his plasters on. He could see Miller trusted him. Now Carlos didn't know what to do with Nate and Nick, the two brotherly guard dogs that laid at Miller's bedside day and night. Carlos knew that Nick wasn't going to make a move on Miller, not yet anyway, but knowing Nick had a crush on Miller kept Carlos awake at night."I'm worried about him. I want someone checking up on him" Carlos asked. "Fine" Addison said. "I'll draft someone in" Addison said.

"Fuck" Nate said when he looked inside the fridge. Miller had done a little surprise shopping. He'd bought the bad stuff. Crisps, cookies, chocolate and a lot of bananas. "I like the yellow stuff with the my oatmeal" Miller said. "What? Piss? You know that can be arranged" Nate said shutting the fridge door. "Lighten up, have a block of chocolate" Miller said. Nate when to the cupboard to get some cereal. "Hey" Nick said to Nate as he walked into the kitchen. "Tell him to move his shit" Nate asked pointing to the fridge. Nick opened the fridge to see Miller's diet for the next couple of weeks. "Whatever" Nick said with a shrug looking for his fruit bowl.

"Mix I'm afraid we're taking you off the Miller tagging" John said. "Why?" "We're your seniors. We choose not to divulge that information" John said. "Fine" Mix said. John ended the call and looked at the man sitting opposite him. "Are you ready for Addison?" John asked. "I've had worse" The man said. "I doubt that" John said. "He's going to recruit you to follow Mr Miller, maybe threaten him. You pretend to do that and report back to me every week without fail. Is that clear?" John asked. The man nodded. "Mix has got the message?" He asked. "I hope so" John said. Detective Walker nodded.

* * *

He'd been working for John for around two years. He'd heard about Addison. The MMA reporter that was a rival to Ariel Helwani. As long as Addison gave him the key to George Moore Walker didn't care what he had to do. Around midnight he was contacted by Addison to tag Miller and he agreed. Mix was not going to take John's rejection easily. He'd broken into flats before and when Nick and Nate went out to train, Mix saw his chance. He broke the door and went to the living room. "You forget something?" Miller asked. Looking at that fan that came by to his place. "Hi" Mix said. "Umm...could I have your autograph?" He asked.

"Umm...sure..." Miller grabbed a pen and thought about punching this weirdo when DannyV and Sash came in, restrained Mix and shocked him with a taser gun. "What the fuck? Miller asked. "He's been following me hasn't he?" Miller asked. "Sorry" DannyV shrugged. Miller watched TV as DannyV and Sash took him away. He didn't tell Nate or Nick when they got back. It would just sound too stupid and they wouldn't believe him. He went to train with Mark and his friend asked him how every thing was going. "Well I stocked the fridge with fatty goodies. Nate still hates me, Nick's just Nick" Miller said.

* * *

"Carlos has been calling me" Mark said. "He's worried I think" "Awww" Miller said. He hadn't been calling Miller that much and when he did it was just the regular "thinking of you" and "Can't wait to see you" "How are your burns?" Mark asked. "Can you get back on the treadmill?" Mark asked. Miller patted his bad knee made even worse by Cornell's burning happy hands. "I guess I could try" Miller said. Mark was monitoring him on the treadmill cheering him on, when Nick came in. "Alright Mark?" He asked. "Yeah" Mark said. "Jase driving you crazy yet?" Mark asked. "Mmmm..." Nick said. "Treadmill" Nick said jerking his head to Miller. "Nick this is on a slow level, I mean just I'm barely walking. My burn's are real" Miller spluttered.

"Jase..we know" Mark said. "I don't want you to like see me on a treadmill and like think that I'm doing cartwheels when you're not there" Miller said stopping the treadmill. "Jase it's okay" Mark said. "Mill you want a lift?" Nick asked. "Go on Jase it's better than walking" Mark said. "No Nick it's okay. I'll stay here" Miller said. "I'll drop him off" Mark said. Nick shrugged and left. "Jase...you're a little paranoid" Mark said when Nick was gone. "Mark some guy broke into Nick's place" Miller told him. "He'd been around before" "Was it Justin? Did he hurt you?" Mark asked. "No he was just a crazy Mayhem Monkey that's all. John's M-I5 gang tasered him and took him away. Do you think I should move out of Nick's?" Miller asked. "Did you tell him about the break in?" Mark asked. "No John repaired everything. I don't want to worry them" Miller said.

* * *

He never got bored of being in hospitals. He remembered the first time he'd seen this room. His little brother Cam had taken something he shouldn't have. Walker got a call at one in the morning to say that his brother had fainted at a bar. He could still remember arriving at the hospital. His little brother had sweated so much he was glued to the bed sheets. He was red and convulsing and throwing up. There was blood in his vomit and little Cam had lost control of his bodily functions. Walker didn't have anyone to tell. Their parents were living in Greece and he thought Cam would get better. But he didn't. He only got worse.

Every morning he went to the hospital to talk to Cam, but this morning it was different. He had to see Addison De Witt and he had to look the part. Trampish, desperate with nothing to lose. He went to Addison's office. Addison answered the door in the dark. "Good Morning Mr Walker" Addison said with a heavy hand-shake. "Morning" Walker said. He sat down and Addison closed the door and turned the light on. "Mr Walker, meet UFC Interim Welterweight Champion Carlos Condit" Addison said. Walker recognised him. When Cam was...the normal Cam, he'd watch MMA for hours, getting Pride DVD's and downloading K1 Tournaments. Walker still watched them with him now in hospital. Although Cam had never really been a Carlos "Natural Born Killer" fan. Little Cam was more of a Team Diaz Brother's fan.

Walker shook Carlos' hand and Addison offered them drinks. "We'd like you to find out what Mr Miller knows" Addison said. "He's already been threatened by Justin Lawrence. He's probably scared by now and we want you to find out what he remembers. We'd like you to get him onto our way of thinking" Addison said. "Just keeping track of Jase, that's all" Carlos said. "He's living with Nate and Nick Diaz right now. Before you ask, yeah they're the guys that attacked Jase at Strikeforce. Jase agreed to live with those guys. It's crazy" Carlos said. "Okay Carlos calm down" Addison said moving Carlos' cup towards him. "We hear that your very discreet Mr Walker. Miller's been through something that can't be released to the public...more importantly Mr George Moore. He can't know about this" Addison said. The last thing Addison needed was George Moore to find out about Miller's "accident" and try to find him.

* * *

"Mr Walker we'll pay you any amount of money you require" Addison said. "Money's not an issue" Walker said. "I just wanna know what you want me to do. Do you want me to beat him up?" Walker asked. "Well..." Addison began. "No! God no..just follow him around. Then if he sees you around you can tell him that you're a friend of mine" Carlos said. "What?" Addison asked. "Well if Jase knows that I've got a "friend" to look out for him, it puts me in his good books" Carlos said. "Any questions?" Addison asked. "Yeah, one more. Do you want me to go to the Diaz's brother's place?" Walker asked.

* * *

"We're supposed to be going to that Striker's thing. Junior Dos Santos said we can train at his for free" Nate said. "Yeah but we gotta pick Mill up" Nick said stopping the car. "Can't he take the fucking bus?" Nate asked. Nick got out the car and got Miller. "Need help?" Nick asked as Miller opened the car door. Nate sniggered. "Nick I can walk great like Nate couldn't when he got drunk before his Grey Maynard fight" Miller said. Nate stopped laughing. They drove back home. Miller went back upstairs to his computer and Nick turned on the TV. Nate stared at his brother in shock. "Nick? The Junior Dos Santos Camp?" Nate asked. "I'm like...we'll go tomorrow" Nick said. "I'm going now" Nate said. "Don't be like that" Nick said. "See you yeah" Nate said getting his rucksack.

He went to the bus stop waiting for anything to take him out of here when a car pulled up. "Mr Diaz great to see you again" Addison said. "I need to talk to you" "Nick..you know my brother..says no" Nate said looking around. "Mr Diaz, do you want Miller out of your apartment or not?" Addison asked. Nate nodded told himself that he could handle Addison and got in the car. "Hey Nate" Nate heard someone say. "What the..." Nate turned around and saw Carlos. "Carlos what the fuck?" Nate asked. "I'll explain on the way" Addison said.

* * *

Like it not Nate had no option but to listen. Nate thought they were going to Addison's office, but he and Carlos ended up going to what Addison _said_ was his apartment. It was fancy. The floors were polished, the seats were made of leather. "Juice gentlemen?" Addison asked. Carlos nodded and sat down immediately. Nate knew that this wasn't the first time that Carlos had been here. He walked over to Carlos who was using Addison's wi-fi to surf the net on his phone. "When did you start liking Addison?" Nate asked. "I thought you hated him" "Things are different now" Carlos said. "Nate make yourself at home. Take a seat" Addison said.

"Nah...How do I get Miller out of my place?" Nate asked.

"You need our help" Carlos said patting a chair next to him. Nate finally took Addison's advice and sat down.

"Mr Diaz, getting Miller out of your place is going to be tricky" Carlos said. Addison looked at Carlos.

"You see your brother likes Miller...A lot" Addison said. "Addison!" Carlos moaned. Nate looked at both men confused.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Nate asked Addison, grabbing a glass of his juice.


	48. Sacrifice Our Sell Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes. Featuring Nolan from the TV show "Revenge"

* * *

Nate felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He left Addison's, but couldn't go back to Nick's. There was something he had to know and one person could provide him with the answer. The last time he was here, he got drunk. He puked on the carpet and walked into the sliding door. He didn't know if he'd be allowed back but there was only one way to find out. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and the party host answered the door. "House-warming's not till nine" He saw who it was and tried to shut the door, but Nate stopped him. "Wait" Nate said blocking the door. "You got a sec?" Nate asked. "Not for you" The guy said, "We're not friend's...remember?"

"Come on...open up" Nate asked pushing the door harder. "Fine" The guy said opening the door. Nate was usually never this persistent, so he knew it had to be important. Nate sat down on a chair and his distant acquaintance told him not to mess anything up. "Come here to drink of the last of my champagne?" Nolan asked. Nate shook his head. "I've got a melt in the mouth pudding in the oven...yes it's a real pudding and not my dick filled with butter-cream and topped with chocolate sauce" Nolan said sitting on the other side of the couch. "Wow you didn't flinch, things that bad at home?" Nolan asked.

Nate had known Nolan for a few years. He'd seen him with his friends at clubs and Nolan made the first move by buying Nate Nick and their friends a round of drinks. They'd been friends ever since. Nolan had always dressed the part. He hit on anything with a skirt and Nate thought he could learn a few things from him. When his brother Nick liked a girl, he just won her over with a confident smile and brought them drinks. With Nolan he saw flirting as more of an art. Nate had been determined to pick up Nolan's restaurant scraps of advice, until Nate realised that he himself was on Nolan's first class menu. Nate had kept away from Nolan ever since.

* * *

Nolan knew that he could make a T-shirt saying "Nate I'm Bi" and Nate would still think he batted totally for the men's team. He got up and made some coffee while Nate was channel surfing on television. "Nate I don't ruin a day care centre...so..." Nolan said waiting for the coffee to boil. "Yeah...it's just...I heard some shit" Nate said leaning back on the chair. "Well can this shit be spilled, because I've got places I need to be, Kitten" Nolan said. " Don't call me that ass-wipe. Anyway Dude you work from home" Nate said. "Touché, but who said I was working?" Nolan asked. "I think someone I know is...you know...a fag...you know...like you" Nate said. "But he likes girls too, but like I said, you know...people have been telling me shit" Nate began.

"You can't help yourself can you? I'm not that word" Nolan said. "So a friend of yours is a dirty fag and you come running to my place for guidance?" Nolan said. "I'm touched...really" Nolan said sitting coffee on the table. "You won't catch anything" Nolan said getting a pack of biscuits out of the cupboard and putting them on the tray. "So what do I do?" Nate asked. "Do I say look...you know...are you really like that? Or should I leave it?" Nate asked. "What do you _want_ to do?" Nolan asked. "Dunno asshole, that's why I'm asking you" Nate said sipping the hot coffee. "It could be made up" Nolan said taking a pen out of his sleeve. He didn't want to write anything, he just enjoyed doing it. "There are some sick people out there who just want to spread lies" Nolan said.

"But what if this ain't a lie?" Nate asked. "Look, if the person in question wanted to tell you, they'd tell you" Nolan said. "Unless you want to fuck this person yourself..." Nolan said. "Fuck no" Nate said. "They're like family" Nate said unable to tell Nolan the whole truth. "Well...if they're just your friend, and they don't want to tell you... then it's none of your business" Nolan said. "They're choosing to shut you out. You have to respect that. But then again you're a fighter. You can force them to talk by beating the crap out of them" Nolan said as Nate starting sipping more coffee. "Bathroom" Nate said getting up. While in there he looked at Nolan's fancy Gold and white tiles before peeing a little on his floor.

* * *

Nolan wasn't much help but Nate knew what he had to do. "Nate I know sensitive is not your middle name, but if they like both sides of the coin, don't use it to bash them over the head with it...Literally" Nolan said before Nate left. "Calm down Nol...I'm not gonna say shit" Nate said. He told the greedy whizz kid. Nate would keep to his promise for now. Addison could have been bullshitting. Carlos didn't say anything to back Addison up. Nate couldn't talk to Nick and Miller that much, he'd just have to watch and wait. He got home to find Nick gone and Miller watching TV. "How was school son?" Miller asked. "Where's my brother?" He asked. "Jacqui's" Miller said. Nate walked upstairs relieved.

He got one of Addison business cards that he'd given him out of his pockets. He called Addison to let him know that he'd seen through his bull. "That was some fucked up trick" Nate said. "Excuse me?" Addison asked. "Nick's at his girl's place. _Girl's place_ Addison" Nate said. "I'm sorry but women invite me to their homes all the time. What's your point?" Addison asked. Nate ended the call and Carlos sipped some more beer at Addison's place. "You never should have told him" Carlos said. "You weren't rushing to defend Nick's innocence were you?" Addison asked. "Face it, you want Nick away from Miller for good. By the way, Nate's face was a picture when I told him, it didn't stop you laughing when he left" Addison said. "His eyes bugged out!" Carlos chuckled. "But seriously hurting Nick Diaz's little brother is only gonna make Nick more violent" Carlos said. "Like I care" Addison said, sipping his wine.

After making out with Jacqui on the sofa and running his hands down her ass Nick had to go. "Can't leave my little brother and Miller alone" Nick said. "I thought Nate was at the Striking thing?" Jacqui asked. "Yeah...but I need to keep the peace" Nick said getting up. "Nick if Miller's too much I can talk to John, me boss. He could put Miller in Twenty Four Seven monitored housing. That way we could spend more time together and you wouldn't have to play referee at home" Jacqui said as she got up to follow him downstairs. "Nah it's okay you know. Refs get paid a lot" Nick said as he kissed Jacqui on the cheek and said goodbye to her sisters.

* * *

He got home to see the living room empty. Nate was upstairs playing video games and Miller was talking to Carlos on his laptop. He dropped in on his little brother first. "Hey" Nick said. "Umm...how was the Junior Dos Santos thing?" He asked. "Cool" Nate said staring at the computer screen. "Okay" Nick said getting of his little brother's bed and starting to walk out. "When's Miller moving out?" Nate asked. "When weirdo's don't want to beat the shit out of him" Nick said. "Nick, Miller's shit has nothing to do with you" Nate said. "It does" Nick said. "How?" Nate asked. "I'll tell you later" Nick said.

But Nick never did.

* * *

He dropped in on Miller to see him trying to put one of his plasters on by himself. "Mark emailing?" Nick asked. "No Carlos" Miller said. Nick rolled his eyes and got a new plaster out of the box. "Nick I can do that" Miller said grabbing the plaster back. "How was Jacqui?" Miller asked. "Cool" Nick said getting off the bed. He went back down stairs and Nate watched his brother secretly from the landing before calling Addison. "Paranoia driving you crazy Mr Diaz?" Addison asked. "How do I get Miller out of here?" Nate asked. "Set up the Dominos and watch him fall" Addison said. "Miller always screws up when he's got a good thing" Addison said. "Look tomorrow night, tell Nick you're staying at Cath's. The come back "unexpectedly" See what you find" Addison said.

The next day Mark came over in the morning to take Jase to training. "Everything okay guys?" He asked the brothers. "Mmm..." Nate said shrugging. "I better see if Jase needs any help" Mark said going upstairs to help Miller. "Come on let's go" Nick said to his little brother opening the door. "We ain't driving Miller?" Nate asked. "Mark's up there" Nick said as they both left. "Is Nate being nice?" Mark asked. "You can move in with me if he's not" "Thanks Mark, but it's not as bad as I thought" Miller said as Mark passed him a fresh plaster. A few minutes later Mark heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to answer it thinking Nate or Nick had forgotten something.

* * *

"Hi I'm a door to door salesman...can I have a word?" The man said. "Well no" Mark said beginning to shut the door. "Wrong answer" Cornell said as he put his hand on Mark's and burnt his skin with his Alpha powers. Strangely enough he was here to keep the peace. Not start any wars. He pushed Mark out of the way, shut the door and went upstairs. "Miller" He called out. He pushed open doors until he found him. "What the fuck! If you've hurt Mark I swear I'll..." Miler said. "Calm down Mill. I'm not gonna beat your ass...again" Cornell said. "I'm calling the cops" Miller said getting his phone. Cornell held his palms out. "Do that and I'll panic Miller. You don't want to me to get all sweaty. It triggers my power and you'll have to pay for Nick's new apartment" Cornell said.

"What do you want?" Miller asked. Addison just wants to make himself clear. So does Justin. You don't blab and I'll leave you alone" Cornell said. "I haven't. I won't" Miller said. "Good. Oh and Addison wants to talk to you" Cornell said. "Ha! No" Miller said. "Are we done?" He asked. "Yeah" Cornell said leaving the room. Miller followed him to check on Mark who was in Nick's kitchen. "Mark, shit I'm so sorry are you okay?" Miller asked. "Yeah, it was just a small burn" Mark said running his hand under cold water. "Are you still okay to train?" Miller asked. "Yeah" Mark said. "We'll go over our stories in the car" Miller said. "What do you mean?" Mark asked.

* * *

"Well we can't tell Nick and Nate..." Miller said he didn't want Nick and Nate bitching at him. "Jase, too late I've texted them and they're coming back" Mark said. "One of those Alphas barged into the house and threatened you. Nick has to know" Mark said. Miller paced up and down waiting for Nick and Nate to come back. "What the fuck happened now?" Nate asked when he came through the door. "Sorry to make you cut down on your training guys" Mark said. "So?" Nate asked. "We got a visit from that Alpha burn guy" Mark told them. "He went upstairs for Jase" "But nothing happened" Miller said. "It was just another warning. Everything's fine. You two can go back and train and I'm taking Mark out for donuts" Miller said.

"When did this shit happen?" Nate asked looking at his phone clock.

"Like...not long after you guys had gone" Mark said.

"Someone's watching us" Nick said. "It's the only fucking answer"

"How? If someone was tailing us we'd know" Nate said.

"Jase could you call that John guy and ask him about it?" Mark asked. Miller called him and told him about Cornell's visit. John denied everything. "You could ask for more security" Mark said. "Mark I can handle this" Miller said.

"Yeah Miller, you handled it so well Mark got his hand burnt off" Nate said.

"Fuck you Nate" Miller said Mark stood there in awkward silence as F-words started flying out of Nate's mouth. "Nick...you know...seriously. "Miller who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking burnt cripple. "You're fucking useless" Nate said. "Eat something" Nick said looking towards the kitchen. "Calm down" Nate stormed off to the kitchen sure that Nick would have kicked Miller's ass if Mark wasn't there. He'd show Miller. He'd show all of them. He got out some bottled water and took his phone out.

"Nol, I've got some shit that's gotta be done" Nate asked Nolan.

"Mr Nate Diaz, two calls in one week. If I had an ego I'd think you were crushing on me _Kitten_" Nolan said.

"Dream on" Nate said. " Nol, You're good with teach stuff. I wanna know if our place is bugged. You know with phone taps or...you know, secret cameras and shit. When can you get your ass over here?" Nate asked, keeping his voice down so Miller, Mark or his brother couldn't hear his plan.


	49. Nate Raider

A/N: This story is going on a break. Thanks for the reviews. Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes.

* * *

"Wow. This is like the Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth wonder of the world" Nolan said stepping into Nate and Nick's apartment. "Nol you don't have much time" Nate said as he let him in. "Yeah, Yeah Yeah" Nolan said setting up his laptop. "There's one bug in Miller's room" Nolan said. He directed Nate to a bug in Miller's drawer. Nate picked it up and brought it down to Nolan. "Ahh, the C-I5 Two Thousand. Snazzy" Nolan said breaking the small antenna and putting it in his pocket. "Where do you want the new bugs?" Nolan asked Nate. "Well...thanks to Mill, my brother lives on the sofa, and Mill's room" Nate said. "I wanna see what he's up to"

Nolan put new bugs where Nate instructed him to and tested them. "Yeah Nate, just walk around. If you wanna do a little classy strip-tease for me, you can do that too" Nolan smiled as Nate gave him the finger through the screen. "Well it's been fun Nate, but duty calls" Nolan said packing his things. "Yeah, thanks" Nate said almost pushing Nolan out of the door. He made sure the bugs were covered and hidden. When Nick came back from his morning run he was none the wiser, but he did have a favour to ask his little brother.

"That Alpha fucker fucked up the door. It's gonna be repainted tomorrow. Can you let them in?" Nick asked. "Can't you?" Nate asked. "Nah Mill's gotta go to the hospital" Nick said. "What? You're taking him?" Nate asked. "Yeah" Nick said shrugging. "I can take him" Nate said. "Nah...I've got the car so..." Nick said wondering what his little brother was up to. "Well I'll go with you guys" Nate said trying to be a third wheel. "Nah...no" Nick said pointing at the first door he saw. Nate wasn't sure how he was going to keep an eye on them from afar. He kept telling himself that Addison was lying about Miller and his brother, but what if Addison for once was telling the truth?

* * *

Miller came back from training and told Nick that Mark would take him to the hospital if he couldn't. Nate was hoping Nick would chuck Miller to Mark instead, but Nick shook his head. "Nah, it's cool" Nick said. "Are you a hundred thousand, billion trillion percent sure you wanna take me to the hospital?" Miller asked. Nick turned on the TV and ignored him. The next day Nick took Nate to training, but Nate stayed an hour before bunking off to see Nolan. He knocked on the door, but didn't get Nolan. A shorter man in a suit answered.

"Yes?" He asked. "Nolan in?" Nate asked. "Yeah hang on" The man said calling Nolan's name. The guy shut the door leaving Nate outside until Nolan opened the door moments later. "Sorry about that" Nolan said as he opened the door and the shorter guy walked past him. "Worried this soon?" Nolan asked. "Nah, I just wanna get the bugged stuff on my phone" Nate asked. Nolan let him in and offered him a drink. Nate refused. "Getting secret house movies on your phone is a bad idea" Nolan said. "You don't want the people that you live with finding out, trust me" Nolan said grabbing a towel and drying his freshly showered hair.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you the bugged living room channel...okay?" Nolan said. Nate wanted both, but didn't want to turn on the charm to get both. He gave Nolan his phone and said he'd come back to get it later. Nolan put the bugged rooms on a multi-screen and watched Miller prepare himself to go to the hospital. Nick knocked on the door. "Need help?" He asked. "Nope Nicky" Miller said pulling his jeans on. Nick shut the door and went back downstairs. He texted Nate and within minutes Nate came to wait for the door guy.

* * *

"That was quick" Nick said. "Yeah, ran" Nate said, but Nick noticed he wasn't out of breath. Miller came down the stairs and Nate watched Nick opening the car door for Miller through the window. Would Miller make pass at his brother? Would he say something so sick it would make Nick's blood boil? Nate hoped that if Miller tried anything Nick would go crazy and leave Miller at the hospital, beaten up and looking for a new place to stay. A stranger knocked on the door and Nate jumped out of the sofa and answered it.

"The door right?" Nate muttered. "Yes Mr Diaz certainly" Addison said as he let himself in. "Ad, what the fuck are you doing here?" Nate asked as Addison came in with a tool box. "Before I was an extremely successful MMA Reporter Mr Diaz, I dabbled in casual working class labour. It was all too shabby and down class for me, but I still know my way around a circuit vent" Addison said as Nate lead him up to the door. "How's life here?" Addison asked Nate as he got his tools out. "Okay" Nate said. "Miller out yet?" Addison asked. "You know he ain't" Nate said. Addison faked a sigh.

Mr Diaz what was the point of giving you the meaty morsels of secrets if you're not going to do anything with it?" Addison asked. "Where's Miller?" Addison asked. "Hospital" Nate said. "He's hurt again?" Addison asked. Hoping that he coud catch Miller at a weak point again. "Nah, he's getting new shit put on his burns" Nate said. "Ahh...Nick's with him...I'm assuming" Addison said. "I'm on this okay?" Nate said. "I know what I'm doing" Nate said. "So do I" Addison said fixing the door hinge and giving the door a lick of paint to cover up Cornell's Alpha power. "We'll be keeping an eye on things Mr Diaz" Addison said. "We'll see you soon" Addison said as he finished the door and went downstairs.

* * *

"Fuck!" Miller said as the nurse ripped the plaster off his knee. "Language Sir" The nurse said looking around. Nick sat down and watched as the nurse wiped his wounds and replaced Miller's plasters. "They are getting better" The nurse said. "They still hurt like hell" Miller said thanking the nurse as she left. "You want something to eat?" Nick asked. "Nah I've gotta get back, if it's okay with you...Carlos is coming round so..." Miller said. Nick slowly nodded and opened Miller's car door. "I know it's your place, and if you don't want him there..." Miller began. "Nah..whatever" Nick said starting the car. Carlos was already with Nate on the sofa when they got there.

Nick had to get out of there before Carlos Condit drove him insane. "How you doing Nick?" Carlos asked holding out his hand. "Mmm..." Nick said going to the kitchen. "Got my new bandages" Miller said. "Didn't cry, handled it like a man" Miller said. Carlos and Miller went upstairs while Nick said he was going to Jacqui's. "You going out?" Nick asked his little brother. "Maybe" Nate said with a shrug as Nick left to go to his girlfriend's place. Carlos made himself at home as he took his Jacket off and rubbed Miller's shoulders. "How are you?" Carlos asked. "You ready to move back home yet?" Carlos asked, treading carefully.

"I just wanna take things slow I think" Miller said. "Yeah the Diaz brother's hate my guts, but, I can relax here" Miller said. "Good" Carlos said leaning in for a kiss. "Umm...Nate's downstairs" Miller said. "Ahh..come on Jase, I've missed you" Carlos said as he pulled Miller closer towards him and stroked him cheek. Afterwards Carlos came back down the stairs and said he'd see Miller at Mark's training camp. "Having Miller around is dangerous love" Jacqui said when she found out about Cornell's visit. "I weren't there. Addison doesn't try shit when I'm there. I want him to" Nick told her looking for any excuse to get his hands on Addison.

* * *

I'm so worried about ya. Stay the night" Jacqui asked. "Let me take care of ya" Nick agreed, but said that he'd have to leave early. They made out and cuddled. Jacqui was asleep when Nick got dressed and went to the gym. He knew that if he went home he'd check on Miller and see if Carlos was still there. Nick wouldn't be able to handle it if he found out Carlos had stayed the night. His brain wouldn't be able to let it go. He went to the gym to let off some steam to and give Carlos a chance to disappear.

He was thinking about going for the weights when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Nicky Nicky Nicky. Long time no punch" Nolan said. Nick groaned. Nolan was a party playboy. He lived to be seen with the hippest crowds and the right people. Nick didn't have time for people like that. His little brother did, before Nolan Ross became one of the most searched people on the net. Nolan was a ladies man and was pictured with any girl he could get his paws on. Nick and his brother would see him at the bar and poke fun at him, but he'd had a hold on Nate for a while. Then Nick figured reality kicked in.

"Hey" Nick said tonelessly. "Heard about your win against Braulio Estima. Congratulations" Nolan said. Nick walked off to go on one of the machines. Nolan followed him and pretended to work out. "You still doing the whole MMA thing?" Nolan asked. "Yeah" Nick said jogging on the treadmill. "Great, how's Nate?" Nolan asked. Nick didn't respond. He went home earlier than he wanted to just to get away from Nolan. He knew Nolan flashed the cash, but he could see Nolan working for Addison if the price was right.

* * *

He got home to find Nate waiting for him. "Sleep, we've gotta train" Nick said as Nate got up. "Jacqui cool?" Nate asked. Nick nodded. "Well...umm...night" Nate said going upstairs. Nick turned on the TV and got a couple of hours sleep. He dropped Nate off at training before going back home to sort out his washing. Nate was only training for half an hour before he got a text from Nolan. _**"Got a scoop"**_ Nolan texted him. He made an excuse and got the bus to Nolan's place as soon as he could.

"This better be good" Nate said as he burst through the door. "Hold on Horsey" Nolan said. "Chill out, relax want a glass of Bordeaux or Pinot?" Nolan asked. "What is it Nolan?" Nate asked. "Okay, okay, okay feast your angry little eyes on this" Nolan said as he opened the link. "It's Mill and Carlos" Nate said shrugging. "So what?" Nate asked. "Wait you impatient Kong Fu fighter" Nolan said fast forwarding. Nolan got up as Nate took Nolan's place on the sofa. Nate looked at the screen in silence and then got up. "Do they do that shit all the time?" Nate asked. "It's the first time post bug that Carlos has been there" Nolan said. "I don't blame Mayhem Miller at all. I mean Carlos is amazingly hot. If I wasn't taken..." Nolan began.

"Gotta go" Nate said racing out of the door. It was time he had a word with Addison before Nate lost his mind. He called Addison and met him in Addison's office. "Can we make this quick?" Addison asked. "I've got meetings coming out of my ears..." Addison said as Nate threw a right hook that nearly brought Addison down on one knee. "Now now Mr Diaz, you don't want to be suspended from MMA, just like your delightful brother Nick" Addison said getting up.

"You fucking dirty liar, you fucking looked me in the fucking eye and fucking lied" Nate said.

"Excuse me but I've told you nothing but the truth" Addison said.

"Bullshit! You threw my brother into that shit. It's Miller and Carlos alright? There the one's fucking in my brother's room. You didn't know _that_ shit did you? Get your fucking facts straight" Nate said.

"Are you going to tell Nick about Miller's little affair?" Addison asked playing dumb.

"Fuck yeah, when Nick finds out Miller's a total fag, he'll chuck Miller out" Nate said.

"You're Delusional Nate. Get the bus back to Diaz Cloud Cuckoo Land" Addison said going back to his desk.

"Stay away from Nick. I fucking mean it" Nate said.

"I don't think so Nate. Me and Nick are going to have so much fun" Addison said as Nate walked out the door. He was teasing him. Nick wasn't the fighter he was after but he wanted to keep Nick's little brother on the attack.


	50. The Shut Up StareDown

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Strong Language. Adult scenes. This is a weird question, but does anyone know Miller's Mother's name? If I can't find it I'll make it up in the next chapter.

* * *

The frying pan sizzled as Addison put oil into the pan. "How do you like your steak?" Addison asked. "I'm not eating that Addison, I'm on a low calorie diet" Carlos said. If anyone had told him months ago that he'd be sharing a home cooked meal with MMA reporter Addison De Witt, Carlos would have laughed at them. Now Carlos' needed Addison's know-how, his connections and his ideas. "How's Nate?" Carlos asked. "Pissed off, as usual" Addison said getting a wine glass. "How's Miller?" Addison asked. "In the flesh?" Carlos shrugged. "Nick follows him like a puppy, and indoors one of the Diaz brothers is always on lookout. I don't know how Jase is" Carlos said. Addison took a swig of Chateau Ste Michelle Wine and gulped. "Carlos you're supposed to be the object of Miller's affection. It's your job to know where he is and how's he's doing"Addison said.

"I'm training twenty-four seven" Carlos said. "You got any bright ideas?" Carlos asked. "Funny you ask that Carlos because I certainly have" Addison said. The next morning Miller got a frantic call on his cell. "Jase how are you? I've missed you" Carlos said. "I'm getting better, I'll be ready to kick ass soon" Miller said. "I've got to see you, I need a cheerleader" Carlos said. Miller got changed and went to Carlos's training camp with all the fighters around him, he'd be safe. He went there early the next morning. Carlos was by himself as planned.

He ran over to Miller and hugged him. "Jase you don't have to put yourself through this. You know the whole living with Nick and Nate" Carlos said. "Less talk, more punching" Miller said setting up a punching bag he helped Carlos spar until more fighters came along for practise. Most of them had no idea about Miller's kidnapping, but most of them knew that Miller was staying at Nick's place. Carlos played chinese whispers and stirred the pot, hoping that once it was public Miller would move out of the Diaz dump quicker.

* * *

Carlos was joined by Gray Maynard and Dom for training. "How are you Miller?" Dom asked. "Are you training yet?" He asked. "No, but I'm healing" Miller said patting his leg. Grey started talking to Miller and Dom pulled Carlos aside. "Carlos what are you playing at?" Dom asked in the break-room. "Nothing" Carlos asked. "Do you know how awkward it is to have Miller here after what we did?" Dom asked. "What _you_ did" Carlos corrected. "You got Justin and Cornell" Carlos said. "You're not totally innocent in this" Dom said. "We've got to stick together" Dom warned. "Guys? Grey Maynard's too afraid to fight me, so can one of you step in?" Miller teased.

As much as Miller liked being around the guys he missed training and felt like a spare part. It was a relief when he got back to Nick's place. "Nick?" He shouted. He got silence. "Nate?" He asked. Great, they were both out. He got a shower and called the Doctor Davies to see how soon he could begin training. He arranged to meet him for a check up tomorrow. He sat around and watched TV until there was a knock on the door. He braced himself for the fire Alpha Cornell or one of Addison's tough guys. Miller opened the door and stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Mom?" Miller asked.

* * *

Addison moved up and down the tennis court, out of breath. Dr Davies batted the ball away and scored another winning set. "Addison quit now, while you still have your dignity" Dr Davies said using a small white towel to mop his brow. "Quit? Never" Addison said getting ready to serve. "A little birdie told me you're seeing Miller tomorrow" Addison said keeping the ball still in his hand. "As a Doctor and pillar of the community I can't entertain lying to Mr Miller or changing his records...not without a fee" Dr Davies said. "As a friend of Miller's I just want to know his current diagnosis. I want to know every weak spot Miller has" Addison said. "I officially owe you" Addison said. "Yes...you do" Davies said as Addison threw the tennis ball up into the air.

"Your father told me that this wasn't a good idea" Miller's mother said as Miller opened the door and lead her into the living room. He was embarrassed, Nick's place was a little untidy. "Sorry I'm living with the Diaz brothers. You know, the fighters. You must have heard of them" Miller said as his mother sat down. "No...not really, are they nice to you?" She asked. "They're great" Miller said. "Do you want tea? Coffee?" Miller asked. His mother shook her head. She looked nervous and Miller coud tell that she didn't want to be here.

"Why aren't you at your place?" She asked. "It's a long story but...me and Nick are kind of...friends" Miller said. "It's nice that you can rely on this umm...Nick" She said as Miller got up to make some coffee. "The last time your Dad saw you...he's worried about you" Miller's mother said as Miller came back out with a block of chocolate. "I've eaten the fancy biscuits...so I've just got these left" Miller said putting the block of chocolate on the table. "We just wanna know if you're okay" His mother said. _"Mentally" _His mother said emphasising the word.

* * *

"You should go" Miller said as they heard the clatter of the kettle boiling. His mother looked up at him and looked around aimlessly. "I wouldn't mind coffee" She began. "No mom. I'll probably trip over and spill it or use it to water the plants, you know like us _crazy_ people do" Miller said. "Jase did I say you were crazy?" His mom asked. "You don't have to say it mom. Dad has. I can see it all over your face" Miller said. "Jase just tell me your okay" Miller's mother said. "Mom why don't you?" Miller asked. "Tell me that I'm great. Tell me I'm not a fucking failure" Miller asked. "Jase don't swear" His mom said. "Don't stall mom just say I haven't let you down" His mother looked at the kitchen door and got up.

"I'm not gonna play these games with you Jase. I'll call you" She said going to the door. "Don't" Miller said loudly enough for his mom to hear. When Nick and Nate got back from training the apartment was a mess. "What the fuck?" Nate said looking at all the food wrappers and soda cans on the floor. "Mill?" Nate shouted. Nate ran upstairs while Nick was close behind his little brother. "Fuck" Nick muttered. Nate ran upstairs to find Miller with the bizarre combination of coffee and blocks of chocolate.

"Get the fuck up and clean up your shit you dirty asshole" Nate said. "Unless you get me a french maid's uniform...fuck no" Miller said about to reach for a beer. Nate picked the beer up. "Look I'll sort this" Nick said. "I'll drag him the fuck out of bed" Nate said pulling Miller's arm. "Nate no, the lazy fuck ain't doing shit" Nick said ushering his little brother out of Miller's room. "What happened?" Nick asked. Miller shrugged and tucked into another block of chocolate. Nick went downstairs and tidied up while his little brother bitched about Miller.

* * *

"We shouldn't be dealing with his shit. You know who Miller needs to fuck off to? Fucking Carlos" Nate said sitting on a chair getting ready to spill his secret. "If Miller wanted to go, he'd go" Nick said picking up Miller's crap. He felt a smug satisfaction that Miller had chosen to stay with him and Nate rather than be with Carlos. He knew that even if Carlos didn't have a kid, Carlos would still be too selfish to take Miller on. Nick knew that for a fact. "This is gonna freak you the fuck out" Nate said. "What is?" Nick asked, getting a plastic bin bag and not really paying attention.

"Miller and Carlos" Nate said. "They're...you know...I mean I didn't believe it either" Nate said.

"What?" Nick asked. Hoping that his little brother didn't know what he knew.

"They're...you know" His little brother said. "I can't even fucking say it but Carlos and Miller are together...like _that"_

"You sure?" Nick asked playing dumb and hoping his little brother was fooled.

"Yeah. So...when are you kicking him the fuck out? Shall I pack his shit now? I mean I wanna watch you fuck MMiller up you know" Nate said looking forward to the beating that Miller was going to get from Nick. Nick got a twenty from his pocket and told his little brother to go out for a while. "Junior and his team are going out, I'll sort this" Nick said pointing upstairs. "You sure?" Nate asked. "Mmmmm..." Nick mumbled picking up more trash. Nate got a shower and Nick passed him his Jacket as Nate headed for the door. While Nate was out of the picture for a while Nick raced upstairs to talk to Miller, but he wasn't there.

"Mill?" Nick asked. For a moment he thought Carlos might have set something up again, but then he heard the toilet flush and took a deep breath. "Here's a tip Nick, Coffee plus chocolate can really fuck you up" Miller said. "I feel like I need to strap a bucket to my ass" Miller said walking to his room. Nick followed him as Miller sat on his bed. "Nate knows about you and Carlos" Nick said. "And you're gonna kick me out to keep Little Nathie happy?" Miller asked. "You're an asshole Nick inviting me here then kicking me out" Miller said.

"Mill listen..." Nick began as Miller stood up ready for action. "I never should have trusted you. Did you and Little Nate set this up? Plan this from the start?" Miller asked pushing Nick. "Woah, don't" Nick said. "Or what? Burns or no burns I can fucking take you on Nick" Miller said. Nick thought about standing toe to toe but took a step back from Miller's icy glare.

"What the fuck?" Nick asked picking up Miller's unopened beer can.

"I'm not drunk...it's just...my long chosen to be lost mom showed up" Miller said sitting on the bed.

"So?" Nick asked.

"It was a mind-fuck" Miller said laying on the bed.

* * *

"Mill snap the fuck out of it" Nick said, leaning over him. "My little brother's pissed and his wants you gone"

"Then I'll go" Miller said going to his drawers.

"Don't be dumb" Nick said pushing Miller back on the bed. "Use your fucking brain and think"

While out with Junior Dos Santos' camp Nate went to the bathroom. He called Addison to brag about his Miller ending victory. "Nick knows everything Addison. You were fucking wrong. Nick is kicking Miller's dirty ass out right fucking now" Nate said.

"We'll see about that Nate" Addison said as he looked at Miller's medical records.


	51. Passive Aggressive Ass Kicking

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language Adult scenes.

"Tick Tock Nick, not in the fun "Tick tock make it pop" Kesha way. The clock is fucking ticking" Miller said.

"Fine...you know...fucking stay" Nick said.

"Little Nathie's gonna go crazy if I stay"

"_I'll_ go crazy if you don't" Nick said. The word games had begun. Miller didn't have time to play seductive mind games especially against Nate Diaz who had hated him since the word go. Miller got his rucksack out and put it on the bed. "You're still gonna fuck off, even after I said that?" Nick asked shaking his head. "Nick this isn't just about you" Miller said. "Don't you think it's gonna be a little suspicious that you know about Carlos and you're still letting me stay?" Miller asked. "I'll sort it" Nick said. "I don't want to face Nate when he gets back, so I'm going to see Doctor Davies then go to Mark's camp" Miller said getting his Jacket.

Nick shrugged. "You wanna lift?" Nick asked. "Nick I can go out by myself okay. I'm not ten" Miller said. He left to see Dr Davies. "Ahh...yes...well. The burns on your knee are still raw. the other's pale in comparison. Your knee was in pretty bad shape before the burns, so it's going to take longer to heal. The good news is after the burns have healed on your knee you can resume training and fight anytime" Dr Davies said with a Cheshire cat smile. "I never told you that I fight" Miller said as Dr Davies replaced the plaster on his knee. "Mr Miller everyone and their dogs know that you fight. You...umm..have quite a little fan-base at the hospital you know" Dr Davies said as he said goodbye to Miller.

* * *

Miller walked to Mark's training camp to test his knee out. He was walking along the pavement when a car pulled up alongside him. "Get in" Walker said. "Who the fuck are you?" Miller asked. "A saviour. Your saviour Miller" Walker asked. "If you want to take down Addison De Witt, you'll get in this car" Walker said. "I want to help you" Walker said. Miller paused a second before getting into the car. He got into the back and Walker smiled as he looked at Miller's bad knee. "I've heard more and more about you, but I wanted to know the truth" Walker said. "Glad to finally meet you" Walker said as he leaned over and held out his hand. Before Miller could shake it Walker stabbed him in the leg with a needle. "Fuck!" Miller yelled, shuffling towards the car door, but the pain was too much. Walker grabbed his arm to keep him still. Miller's leg began to throb and he began to shiver before he passed out on the backseat.

"Night Night Miller" Walker said driving off.

* * *

Nate walked into their place ready to see Miller half dead in th hallway. He was kinda disappointed when it didn't happen. He walked through the empty clean hallway to see his brother watching TV. "So...Mill gone?" Nate asked looking around. "Late night training" Nick said. "Cool...we packing his shit?" Nate asked. Starting to go upstairs. "Come on" He asked Nick. "Mill has no-where to go" Nick said. "He's fucked up, he can barely get up the fucking stairs" Nick said. "Look around, we're not a fucking hospital. Let Carlos run after his little boyfriend" Nate said.

"Condit? The Condit that's training for UFC 154? How the fuck do you know they're fucking?" Nick asked calling Nate's bluff.

"I...I heard shit" Nate began trying not to let the cat out of the bag.

"Ain't good enough. We hear shit all the time. Addison prints shit all the time" Nick said. "Unless you've seen that shit with your own eyes...he ain't leaving" Nick said. Nate shook his head and went to his room. He couldn't spill the beans about what he saw. Then Nick would find out sooner or later that he'd had the place bugged. For now he'd have to put up with Miller. He called Addison for advice on how to deal with his hated houseguest. "I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Make Miller's life hell" Addison said.

* * *

Miller woke up on a cold grey floor surrounded guys working out on gym equipment. Walker leaned forward and held out a cup of water. "Hello sleeping beauty" Walker said. Miller pushed Walker's hand away and it dropped on the floor. Some of the guys stared. "Get up Miller don't make another scene" Walker said. Walker helped Miller up and took him to what looked like a reception area. "Why the fuck bring me here?" Miller asked rubbing his knee. "Okay. The truth. I'm working for both Addison and John. More for John. Addison wanted me to tag you, maybe rough you up. John wants to try something out. He wants you to lead rather than follow" Walker said.

"What?" Miller asked. "John knows that you've got talent. He's watched your fights. We all have. He wants more than knockouts from you" Walker said. "Smile Miller, John only picks the best for active duty" Walker said patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go to my quarters" Walker said. After going up an elevator they went down the hall to Walker's room. "Relax" Walker said. "The Diaz brother's taking care of you?" Walker asked. "I can take care of myself" Miller said. "How long have you been doing this?" Miller asked. "For a while" Walker said. "You'll like it Miller, I mean you're already an MMA fighter, so we can fast forward past normal training and put you on hardcore weapons" Walker said with a grin.

"What?" Miller spluttered. Pistols nunchucks, guns. You name it, we've got it" Walker said. "I don't wanna fire anything, or shoot anything or hurt anyone" Miller said. "That's rich, coming from a fighter that has eight knockouts on his record" Walker said getting a beer from his mini-fridge. "You want one?" Walker asked. "Nah, you've probably spiked it" Miller said getting up. Walker drove him back home. "Think about John's offer" Walker said. "Everyone needs a certain amount of power to get by" Walker said.

"I have power" Miller said getting out of the car.

"Are you sure?" Walker said driving away. Miller opened the door and went into the living room to see Nate watching TV. "Nick out?" "Miller asked. "I don't talk to fags" Nate said getting his bowl and going upstairs. Miller sat down and watched TV. Nate went to Miller's room and starting taking out Miller clothes, his bandages, his toothbrush, his dumb work out magazines and naturally thought of a way to ruin it all. Nick came in and Miller walked to the door. "Cool?" Nick asked. "Yeah" Miller said. Nick took one step upstairs when he smelled a weird smell and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Come on...what the fuck?" Nick said to his little brother. The smell of urine and shit was everywhere. His little brother had peed on Miller's stuff and puked in Miller's rucksack. Nate walked out of Miller's room and went to his own room before Nick demanded answers. Nick got bin bags and put them on Miller's bed. He wasn't gonna call him, but Miller came up to use the bathroom. "What the..." Miller's voice trailed off as he saw his clothes and his soaps and flannels covered in piss. "My little brother, just...needs to calm down" Nick said.

"I'm the one that needs to calm down before I kick his ass" Miller said. He grabbed the only Jacket that Nate hadn't peed on and left to go to Carlos's apartment. Carlos opened the door and grinned. "Jase..you look great" Carlos said patting his back as he went in. "Nate found out" Miller said. "About what?" Carlos asked. "That Santa isn't real, what do you think?" Miller asked. "He knows about us. He's losing his mind" Miller said. "Then that's a great excuse for you to stay _here_ for a couple of days" Carlos said kissing him on the cheek.

"No" Miller said. "I'm gonna stick it out. I'm not scared of Pip-squeak Nate or Nick" Miller said. "Can I just chill with you for a sec?" Miller said laying on the sofa. "Sure" Carlos said getting up to get him a drink. He'd have to talk to Nate sooner than Addison wanted to. He needed to know what Nate was going to plan next and Carlos wanted Nate to know that he was ready to help as soon as possible. "I get why you feel weird" Nick said to his little brother. "But you can't wreck someone's shit, because of stuff you've heard" Nick said spraying air freshener around Miller's room. They chucked the dirty stuff in the trash opened the windows and replaced Miller's sheets.

* * *

"Remember this is still my room" Nick said as they both left and went downstairs. "Yeah it is. Take your room back" Nate said. "You know I have to buy Miller back new shit" Nick said. Nate shook his head. "Nah, leave the asshole with nothing" "Nate he's either gonna use my shit or yours" Nick said. "Jus leave him alone and stay away from Miller okay?" Nick asked as Nate went upstairs to his room. When Miller came back he walked up a couple of stairs and sniffed. The god awful smell of Nate's gift's had gone. He went in the living room relived that only Nick was downstairs.

"Mark said you never trained" Nick said. "Nick you're not my Dad so don't bother checking up on me" Miller said. "Don't blame my little brother for this" Nick said. "I'll get back all your shit" Nick said. "Whatever" Miller said as he went upstairs to check on his new room. It smelled good. There were fresh sheets and a new Toothbrush that Nate hadn't touched with his dick. Things were looking up. Miller got undressed and got a shower. He heard a knock on the door.

"I'm in here" He said. Miller didn't hear the door open as Nate gave him another surprise. He opened the door and pulled the curtain back. He kicked the back of Miller's knee. Miller face hit the wall and Nate was able to drag Miller back into the tub. "Shut the fuck up" Nate said putting his trainer on Miller's knee. "You're a fucking little creep you know that?" Miller asked trying to cover up his manhood. Nate pressed down on Miller's neck to keep his still and scared. "Nick's nice. He's fooled by your shit. Pack your shit and get out" Nate asked annoyed by the water spraying down his face. "Nick calls the shots asshole. "You're paying for everything you shit on" Miller said angrily moving Nate's hand away. "Think again fag" Nate said slapping his face. "You thought that shit was bad it'll get fucking worse" Nate warned him.

* * *

"I'll take my fucking chances ass-rash" Miller said as Nate moved away from the bath.

"You need more than soap you know you dirty piece of shit" Nate said putting bleach on Miller's chest as Miller struggled to get up. Nate chucked the bottle at Miller's head and left the bathroom. Miller chucked the bottle out of the shower and carried on his shower as if nothing had happened. Nate dried himself off and called Addison. "Can't you just come over here and take him?" Nate asked. "No" Addison said. "Your way is more classy and dignified" Addison said thinking about Miller showering in bleach. "Carlos wants to be kept up-dated" Addison said. "He's has the same goal as you do" Addison said. "Banging Miller in Nick's room ain't my goal" Nate said.

"You're a funny young man Nate" Addison said. "Now you've got to get devious" Addison said, patting Walker's leg beside him.


	52. Cheaters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Miller dreaded getting up the next morning. Nate's rage replaying in his mind. He could still smell the bleach on him. Maybe today would be a day for peace and not war. He went downstairs to find the Diaz brother's making breakfast. "You want this?" Nick asked pointing to Miller's cupboards of cereal. Miller nodded. "I'll do it" Nick said avoiding his little brother's glares. "Don't poison it" Miller said as he went into the living room and turned on the TV. "Pass me a bowl" Nick asked. His little brother got a bowl out and Nick put the cereal in. "Ask him if he wants sugar" Nate asked. The moment Nick went out into the living room, his little brother spat into Miller's cereal and stirred it with a spoon. Nick was none the wiser when he came back. "Yeah" Nick said getting the sugar out of the cupboard and using a tablespoon.

"Just act cool today, okay?" Nick asked his little brother. Nate shrugged. He went out into the living room, and grinned when Miller had his first spoonful of cereal. " Yummy, Nick I'll pay you to make my breakfast every morning" Miller said as he tucked into his breakfast. Nick ran, then went to Jacqui's place. "Morning sunshine " Jacqui said. She was going into work late. When Nick suggested that they meet up wild horses couldn't keep her away. They watched TV with her sister Tina, but it was mostly all kid's show's for her baby on the sofa. Nick was on his phone looking at creams and different ointments for cuts and burns.

* * *

"You hurt? Poor Baby" Jacqui said kissing him on the cheek. "Nah, it's for a fighter" Nick said. "They look expensive them" Jacqui said pointing. Money wasn't the issue for Nick. It would be better for everyone if Miller was back on his feet fighting, especially for his little brother. They went up to Jacqui's room and Jacqui put the TV on in the background so that she didn't feel so nervous. "So...umm...me mum's coming back from holiday and she's umm...gonna try to cook, and get the family together...so do you wanna...come?" Jacqui said. "You said it's just family" Nick said. "Yeah but you know most of me sisters know about you now. They blabbed to Mum. She's gonna be on my case about ya" Jacqui explained. "Think about it" She asked. "You can bring Cath and your brother if you want" Jacqui said.

Nick nodded, but didn't promise anything. "Arms Jase, let's get those arms working" Mark shouted. "Mark go easy on me. I'm an injured man" Miller said using the gym equipment. "Keep the forearms up" Mark said. "Let's get that heart-rate going" Mark said. "It's already been going" Miller said. "My mum showed up out of nowhere" Miller told his friend. "By the sound of it, it wasn't a great visit" Mark said. "No...buddy I just wish I could read her mind" Miller said. "Maybe it's just easier to go with the flow" Mark said. "Don't put pressure on yourself Jase" Mark said.

* * *

"So Jacqui's family is having some kind of get together. Wanna go?" Nick asked his little brother. "Nah, you know I don't like her" Nate said. "Cath can come too" Nick said. Nate shrugged. "Dunno" He told his brother as he went upstairs to look around in Miller's new clean room. Nate was already back in his room when Miller came back from training. "Mark won't let up" Miller said flexing his arms he walked though the door. Nick was in the living room spinning a tub on the table. "Got you something" Nick said chucking the cream at Miller's hands. "Mmm..._a treatment cream for scolds blisters and burns. Essential moisture for the skin with added Aqua Aloe vera"_ Miller said reading the tub. "No idea what that is, but thanks. I'll pay you later" Miller said. Nick shook his head. "Nah it's cool" "No I've gotta pay my way" Miller said looking for his wallet.

"You know... you could pay me back another way" Nick offered.

"Yeah? Miller asked. "If it involves eating fire or getting a piercing on my dick, then no thanks" Miller said. Nick told him about Jacqui's family get together. "So I'm wingman and a bodyguard?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged. He didn't need Miller's "protection" but he didn't want Jacqui's family to be too awkward around him and asking embarrassing questions. "Free food and non-stop beer" Miller said. "I'm there" Nick called Jacqui up to say that he was coming, and bringing a friend. Miller would liven things up, and be a good distraction for Jacqui's sisters. Later after Nick's invite Miller decided to try Nick's cream out. It stung, it was cold, but Miller decided that if Nick took the time to buy it, he could try it out for a couple of days.

Miller ate dinner in his room and put a towel under his leg. He put a plaster on the creamed knee. If it worked he'd give Nick a high five. The next morning Nate came downstairs to find his brother eating one slice of toast. "Nervous about tonight?" Nate asked. "Nah...Miller's going with" Nick said. Nate looked at his brother startled. "Why are you taking the pet fag?" Nate asked. "Well, you can't make it" Nick said. "I never said that" Nate said making his mind up. "I'm coming too" Nate said. He'd take Cath with him so that Nick wouldn't know that he was keeping an eye on him.

* * *

They went to their training camp and Nick was asking Roy Nelson about upper arm exercises. Nate was practising with James Vick who mentioned to him that Justin Lawrence was thinking about joining this camp. Nate told him he thought that it was a cool idea. After training Nick picked Miller up. The moment they got back they were taking their shirts off ready to get a shower for Jacqui's party. "Woah...one at a time...we can all share a shower if you want" Miller said. "Dream on Perv" Nate said going to his room. "Go first" Nick said to Miller, pointing to the bathroom. Miller quickly got a shower, being trying to clean his knee carefully. He got out and Nick called Nate to go straight in.

Cath was there by time they were all changed. "Everyone ready for Jacqui's family?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged and they went to the car. The party was held at Jacqui's place. "Hiya, you alright?" Jacqui asked. She introduced them to most of her sisters. Most of them Nick already knew, Tina was there, Carmel and Michaela, and the prodigal daughter Mercedes, who Nick hadn't seen before but Nate was impressed by. "Hiya" Mercedes said to Nate, but she ignored Cath. "Wanna drink?" She asked. Nate nodded. Cath followed her boyfriend and Mercedes around like a third wheel.

* * *

"Help yourself to food and stuff yeah" Jacqui said taking Nick to meet her mum. "Go easy" She told her mum as Jacqui left them alone to Nick's annoyance. "Hiya love, I'm Myra" Jacqui's mum said holding out her hand. Nick shook it and Myra offered him a seat on the sofa. "So Jacqui tells me you're a fighter" Myra said. "You're on TV and that, are you famous?" She asked. Nick shook his head. "Nah" Nick said.

"But fans can buy your gear on the computer right?" Myra asked. "I guess" Nick said. "Can I get you another drink?" Nick asked finding any excuse to get up. "Nah love, you need help selling those T-shirts our Jacqui will help you flog them you know" Nick nodded and went to find his little brother, but he found Cath first. "I can't find him" She said. "Shit" Nick muttered looking for his little brother _and_ Miller.

Nate was outside. The mysterious Mercedes McQueen had dragged him off for a little "private time" and Nate thought it would be rude to say no. His girlfriend was inside, but Mercedes was hot. Talking to a hot girl wasn't illegal. Nate wasn't doing anything wrong...was he? "Our Jacqui's been talking about Nick for a while now" Mercedes said subtly pulling her dress up. "All good stuff?" Nate asked. "Yeah...too good" Mercedes said. "So... you single Nate?" Mercedes asked. "Nah" Nate said feeling a little guilty about it. Mercedes looked around. "She ain't here right now...so that makes ya single mate" Mercedes said touching his arm. Turned on by the dangerous look in her eye Nate moved closer to her.

* * *

"Nate! Nick's looking for you" Miller said walking towards him.

"Fuck off Miller" Nate said, shooing him away. Miller went inside, but came face to face with Cath. "Cath...Cathy...Cath-mondo...why don't we try those little sausages on sticks?" Miller said shutting the door. "You said Nate's name out there" Cath said. Miller shook his head. "Cath I didn't say Nate, I said...great, let's try the cookie pudding pops, they'll cheer you up" Miller said blocking her from the door. People started looking at them and Cath pushed Miller away from the door. She opened it and went outside. Nick went to the door and stood next to Miller. What they saw wasn't a pretty sight. Mercedes had her claws into the new and improved "single Nate" Nate and Mercedes were making out until Nate felt eyes on him.

He pulled away from Mercedes and Mercedes turned around to go back to the party but Cath stood infront of her. "You knew he was with me, you slut" Cath said. "Who the fuck are you calling a slut?" Mercedes asked getting in Cath's face. "If your weren't such a crap shag Nate wouldn't have come to me" Mercedes said. Miller separated them and Mercedes stormed back into the house. Cath got in the car and Nick when back inside to tell Jacqui that they had to go. "What? Already?" Jacqui asked. "Ask Mercedes" Miller asked Nick said he'd call her later. Jacqui kissed Nick on the cheek and went back in to confront her sister.

* * *

"We should go back in there...Hot Girl-Fight with sisters" Miller said getting into the car. Nate and Cath were silent at the back of the car. Nate mumbled an apology, but she just looked out of the window. They dropped her off and Nate followed her to the door, but she ignored him and told him to stay away. Nate got back in the car and blew up at Miller. "Why the fuck did you go outside?" Nate asked. "You should have left me alone. I saw you by the door you prick. "You didn't fucking stop Cath coming out" Nate said angrily. "I did try" Miller said. "Tried my ass" Nate said as he got on the phone to text Cath _"Sorry" _a million times.

They got back and Nate went to his room. He heard Miller go to his room and watched Miller go back downstairs. Miller had taken his Jacket off. Nate dug in Miller's pockets looking for the fag's phone. He got it, and noticed that there was one missed call. Nate replayed the message determined to get revenge on Miller for screwing up his night. The message said:

_"Hi Jase I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But I'm still your mom. I was hoping that we could meet up at mine, tomorrow at eight in the evening. I'm being the bigger person here Jase. After the way you spoke to me, I deserve an apology. We have to talk. See you soon"_

* * *

Nate put Miller's phone in his pocket and told Nick that he was going to Cath's. "Wanna ride?" Nick asked his little brother. "Nah I gotta go alone" Nate said. Instead of Cath's he went to Nolan's place. "Nate, what can I do for you?" Nolan asked leaving the door open. "I need a message changed" Nate said. "You can do that right?" He asked. "There isn't much I can't do" Nolan said. He looked at the make of the phone when a guy came down the stairs. "Nolan, those reports" He said. "Yeah Yeah I'm on it" Nolan said. "I'll have this done by tomorrow. How do you want the message changed?" Nolan asked.

"Some chick wants to meet at eight, change it to nine" Nate said. "No problemo" Nolan said as Nate left Nolan and his "report partner" in peace. Addison was settling down to a peaceful night in with Luann when he heard vicious taps on his door. "Hey...can I have me money now?" Was the question he heard when he opened it. "Ahh Miss McQueen, please come in" Addison said. He told Luann he had to speak to a colleague. He lead the girl into the next room and she sat down and eyed his bottles of wine. "Don't even think about it Mercedes" Addison said. "I want half of what I'm owed" Mercedes said. "I got in Nate's pants in front of his girlfriend. What more do you want?" Mercedes asked.

* * *

"What more do I want?" Addison asked. "I want you to be Nate's girlfriend. Mercedes, you're a stunner"

"So?" Mercedes asked taking her coat off.

"So use those looks and that marvellous body of yours. Nate won't be able to resist you. I need another pair of eyes in Nick's place. Little Nate will have a fight coming up soon. He'll need support. Someone to confide in. Nate reveals all to you. Then you reveal all to me" Addison said. "Only then Mercedes will you smell a _scent_ of my hard earned money" Addison said pouring himself a glass of expensive Vintage Apple flavoured wine.


	53. Insecure Injuries

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Miller's mother's name and Miller's past is made up.

* * *

Early in the morning Nate crept out of the shadows. Annoyed and bitterly hung-over. Cath hadn't answered his calls, texts or emails. He'd have to give her some space-for now. He set the kettle on when he heard taps on the door. He opened it to see Nolan with Miller's phone in one of his company boxes. "Had to be up at the crack of dawn" Nolan said handing him the box. "Or up your room-mate's crack" Nate teased reaching for the box. "Nate be nice, it took me a while to change this message" Nolan said. "Yeah, yeah" Nate said snatching the box. He closed the door as he heard people walking around upstairs.

He shut the door and poured out a mug of coffee. After he'd made the coffee he tiptoed up stairs to Miller's room. The curtain's were closed but Nate could see Miller's figure asleep in bed. "Mill, got your coffee" Nate said. He raised the cup above Miller's bed and poured the coffee over him. "Fuck!" Miller yelled, feeling sharp pain making his skin ache. Nate took his phone out of the box and put it on the drawer. "Enjoy the coffee, fag" Nate said going down to the kitchen to make Nick breakfast. He put the tray of toast and cereal on the table for his brother but Nick wanted to go out.

"Thanks, but, I'm gonna run" Nick said putting the tray on his bed. "See you in a bit" Nick said. He walked to a binbag to get his clothes changed and knocked on Miller's door. "Go away" Miller said thinking it was Nate. Nick opened the door a creak. "Going running. You wanna go?" Nick asked. "No" Miller said. Nick opened the door wider. Miller's sheets were up to his waist and he was lying down. Nick shut the door and went back downstairs. "I'll pick you up for training" Nick said to his little brother as he was about to go out the door. "I'll meet you there. I mean I gotta get out of here. Don't wanna catch anything from that thing upstairs" Nate said pointing to the ceiling. Nick nodded and left.

* * *

As soon as Nick was out of sight, Nate went upstairs to tell Miller to get lost. "Your faggy ass has gotta go. I'm getting Cath here" Nate told him. "Really? After the slutty CPR with Mercedes Cath's gonna take you back?" Miller chuckled. "Just get out" Nate ordered as he shut the door. Miller got changed and went to Mark's training camp. "Hey Jase you're looking good" Mark said as he got the ropes ready. "Ahh Mark not the ropes you know they kill me" Miller said. "Let's try that knee out" Mark said. Miller was able to get up and down the ropes twice before his knee started playing up.

"You're doing great Jase, take a break" Mark said. Miller took a rest, and watched the other guys train then went to the locker room. He got his phone out and checked his messages.

_"Hi Jase, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But I'm still your mom. I was hoping that we could meet up at mine, tomorrow at nine in the evening. I'm being the bigger person here Jase. After the way you spoke to me, I deserve an apology. We have to talk. See you soon"_

Miller nodded before putting his phone in his pocket. "interesting" he said. "What is?" Mark asked going to his locker, which was next to Miller's. "Mom meeting" Miller said. "Do you want me to come?" Mark asked. Miller shook his head. "Thanks Marky, but I can handle her" Miller said as Mark got out his boxing gloves. When training was over Mark drove Miller back to Nick's place. Mark stayed with him for half an hour and Mark told him that he'd meet him tomorrow. When Mark got back home, a smug arrogant surprise was waiting for him on his doorstep.

* * *

Addison?" Mark asked. "I've got nothing to say to you" Mark said trying to get to his door. "Well well well, wait Mark. How are you by the way?" Addison asked turning on the reporter charm, but Mark wasn't falling for it. The last time Addison had talked to him it was on the MMA tour. He refused to back out of the "deal" with Miller and had threatened to make Mark's life hell. Mark couldn't even pretend to have time for this reporter. "Mark I've come to make you an offer" Addison said. "Addison move out of the way before I call the police" Mark said. "What? Your going to call the police because I'm trying to discuss a topic with you?" Addison asked. "Mark stop being completely ridiculous and let me in" Addison asked.

With Cath unwilling to come over, Nate decided to go to his training camp, only to find that one of his "little mistakes" were already causing a stir. Mercedes McQueen was getting tossed on mats and strangled with rear naked chokes, but with muscular guys on top of her, she didn't seem to mind. "Nate this one's a keeper" Matt Serra said admiring the view of Mercedes' legs. "Please sign her up here. She can't fight for shit, but she looks damn good in lycra" Andy Ogle said. "Oi" Mercedes said playfully nudging Andy. She got up to meet Nate and said she wanted time alone with him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Nate asked. "You're no fighter" Nate said.

* * *

"I'm here to see you, ya prick" Mercedes said. "Your friends seem nice" Mercedes said as they walked into the break-room. "Look Melanie" Nate said. "It's _Mercedes_" Mercedes said. "Whatever, what happened last night was fucked up. I drank to much and _I_ fucked up. It never should have happened" Nate said. "Ahh...Nate don't be like that" Mercedes said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you around" Mercedes said taking her towel and saying goodbye to the guys who were teasing Nate for letting her go. "Nate drag her back!" Gabriel Gonzaga begged.

After training Nate was going to meet his brother at the gym, when Carlos came up to him. "How's it going?" Carlos asked. Nate shrugged. "When the fuck is Miller staying at yours?" Nate asked him. "It's complicated" Carlos said. "My family come over a lot. I've got Owen to think about" Carlos said sitting on the bus stop bench away from Nate. Nate sat down as well. "Why is my brother taking care of _your_ fuck buddy?" Nate asked. Carlos looked around. "Nate keep your voice down. Anyway it's not like that with Jase. It's like you and Cath, or well, how you and Cath _used _to be" Carlos said with a smile.

"Fuck" Nate muttered under his breath. Break up news traveled fast. "Fine, look after your boyfriend or whatever he is. I'm sick of looking at him" Nate said. "Just keep doing what you're doing" Carlos said. "What? Addison's told you?" Nate said. "Jase should be back in his own place" Carlos said. "It's easier for people to keep an eye on him" Nate looked at Carlos. "What people?" Nate asked. "It doesn't matter" Carlos said. "When he's back home, things can go back to normal. But he's gotta hate your place. You've got to smoke him out Nate" Carlos said. It would take longer than Nate planned. But since Nate blamed Miller for his break-up with Cath, dealing with Miller Carlos' way would be much more fun.

* * *

At Eight O' clock in the evening Miller's mom Carol was waiting. Waiting for her adult son to walk through the door, give her a hug and say that he was ready to start again. MMA wasn't the obvious career choice. Neither Carol or Miller's father Mike gave Miller the thumbs up for MMA, but Miller being Miller did it anyway. Sometimes Miller's Alternative lifestyle came in handy, most of the time, the family resented Miller for being so different. All of their kids were smart. Miller could have been a doctor, a lawyer, anything that could have earned him a big pay-cheque and respect. But no. Miller had to choose a profession that left his flat covered in hospital bills and his body bloody with unhealed broken bones.

Carol had never been to one of Miller's fights. His father had been once. Mike came back and said their son had lost so it had been a waste of time. They had asked him to quit so many times, but they knew Miller had refused quitting to get back at them. It caused arguments, Miller's dad Mike was talking about cutting ties with Miller for good at one point. Carol was ready to give up and ignore her son for a while at this very moment when she heard a knock on the door at 9:10. "Hey mom" Miller said. "Sorry I'm a little late. "A little?" Jase I asked you to be here at Eight" Carol said. "No you didn't. You wanted me at Nine, so here I'am at ten past" Miller said. "Are you gonna let me in?" He asked.

"Jase you leave me waiting for an hour. You're not taking this seriously" Carol said. "Mom you said _Nine_" Miller said. "Lie all you want Jase you should go now" That was easy do to seeing as his Mom hadn't let him in. "Look, it's a misunderstanding. How about, I cook you something, to make it up to you" Miller asked. "Jase you're a terrible cook" Carol said. "Umm...I've improved since living with Nick, you know Nick Diaz. He's an awesome cook" Miller lied. "What are you doing living with the Diaz brothers? Why can't you be independent?" Carol asked.

"So Mom are you gonna be my dinner guest or what?" Miller asked his Mom.

* * *

When Miller got back, Nick was at Jacqui's and Nate was watching TV sulking. "No luck with Cath?" Miller asked. "No fags allowed" Nate said staring at the TV. Miller picked Nate's tray with an empty glass and plates on it. He was trying to be helpful, but Nate didn't want Miller touching anything. "Get your dirty hands off the tray" Nate said pulling the tray away from him. "You know I can't blame Cath for running as fast as she could away from you, you're like the king of all assholes" Miller said, leaning foward to put the tray down.

"Yeah? Try and run away from this!" Nate yelled as he chucked the glass at Miller's face. It fell to the floor underneath the sofa and cracked. Miller thought it had only bruised him until blood was dripping down his cheek. Nate went upstairs without a word. Moment's later Miller heard Nick's key in the door and went in the kitchen to think of an excuse. Nick went to the living room and then went upstairs. Miller got some kitchen roll and walked up stairs to go to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and Nick was brushing his teeth over the sink. He washed his mouth out and turned around.

"What the fuck happened?" Nick asked looking at Miller's bloody tissue.

"Never try to get glass on the top shelf with a spatula" Miller said.

* * *

"Idiot" Nick said drying himself with a towel. Miller went in the bathroom soon after and cleaned himself up. The cut wasn't that bad, it would save him a trip to the hospital, the last thing he needed was another thing stopping him from training. He went downstairs to talk to Nick. "Ummm...Nick...I need your advice" Miller asked. Nick sat on the blanket he'd put on the sofa and Miller sat on the chair. "Make it quick" Nick said. "It's just I'm cooking dinner here for someone and..." Miller began. "Carlos?" Nick asked. He wasn't interested in Miller's dinner party for Carlos, unless Miller was going to dump Carlos before dessert was served.

"No...umm...my mom's gonna come over, but I can't cook for shit" Miller told him.

"I can't either you know" Nick said. He was okay in the kitchen, but not great.

"Nick, you don't know my mom, she's so critical. I mean if I cook her a great vegan dish, she'll be so impressed" Miller said.

"You compete in MMA. That's impressive" Nick said watching TV.

"Uhh..yeah gold-digging groupies _love _that, but as for a vegan dinner, tell me that you'll think about it" Miller asked. "Please, please...please..please...please"

"You're bleeding" Nick said pointing to Miller's face. "Right, but while I'm upstairs you'll think about it? Please? It's not like I'm begging" Nick nodded and laid down on the sofa. He got up to get a glass of water and came back and sat on the sofa. As soon as his feet touched the floor, they were prickled with glass. "Shit" Nick whispered as he lifted his feet and saw glass on his socks.

Glass? _That_ didn't make any sense. Unless Nate had cracked a glass on the same day Miller did and didn't tell him.

Miller made it sound like he cracked a glass in the kitchen, but glass had obviously been broken out here as well. Nick pushed the sofa back and saw the broken glass under the sofa. He picked it up and put it in the trash. Nick wasn't going to go into a rage over one broken glass. _So why was Miller lying? _Nick wondered.


	54. Fighting Therapy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Krzysztof is pronounced "Chris-toff"

* * *

Jim heard his mother's footsteps and crept out to the landing to see what she was doing. She was so secretive these days. He breathed a sigh of relief as she went past the door and through the hallway. She wasn't leaving. She wasn't going anywhere...for now. Jim pulled on a longer pair of trousers and went downstairs. The kitchen was freezing. The window was open but the kitchen was like an ice-box because mum hadn't paid for the heating yet. She said she would next week and mum didn't break promises...that often.

Jim walked into the kitchen and the hairs on his arms prickled with the cold. His slippers were worn, he could feel Jam and crumbs on the floor. He looked on the table and his breakfast was in perfect order. His wholemeal toast was buttered with low fat spread and cut into quarters. His mug of apple juice was filled at 200ml and his glass of water was filled at 250ml. Jim thanked his mum and picked his tray up. "See you later" His mum said as Jim took his tray upstairs. He had two quarters of his toast and sipped his apple juice. He picked up the small cup of pills and put them in his mouth. Then he picked up his water glass and swallowed it all.

* * *

Cristiano you're here to train, not to perv" Matt Serra said. Nate groaned when half the guys in the training centre were watching Mercedes on the treadmill. Nate walked over to Mercedes' machine and pressed the stop button. "Eh?" Mercedes said turning around. "Hiya stranger" She said pointing at the treadmill. "Wanna have a go love?" She asked. "I want you fucking gone" Nate said. "What do you want? Money? Fighters don't make shit" Nate said. Mercedes took note of that, but Addison had dangled the carrot of money in her face and Mercedes McQueen was on a mission to make Nate Diaz her new MMA boyfriend.

"I ain't leaving until I get a promise" Mercedes said. "I ain't promising you shit" Nate said. "Well I may as well make myself at home then" Mercedes said getting on the mats and stretching. Mike Rio took a front row seat and called the guys over to stretch with her. Nate stood next to her. "Okay, what is it?" Nate asked. "One date, that's all I want" Mercedes said. "Yeah, whatever" Nate said. With that date night agreed on, Mercedes got up and said goodbye to the guys. "You always have to send her away at the good parts" Andy said. Nate shrugged, deciding to take Mercedes somewhere cheap and dirty.

* * *

"Jase I thought you were healing, not getting beaten up" Mark said looking at Miller's cut. "Kitchen spatula dramatics" Miller said. "How's your knee?" Mark asked. "Getting better, I mean Nick's cream is slowly doing the trick" Miller said. "Your Mom okay?" Mark asked. "Mmmm...I screwed up. I mean I don't think I did, _she _thinks I did as usual" Miller said. "She said she said Eight, I've got Mom on my phone saying Nine. To make it up to her I'm cooking for her at Nick's place" Miller said. "Jase...cooking?" Mark asked with a frown. "Yeah Marky I know, but Nick said he'd think about helping me" Miller said. "To help you get ready, I've got a few ideas" Mark said. "I'll tell you when you get on those weights" Mark said.

With "Glass-gate" playing on his mind, Nick didn't object when Miller texted him saying that he wanted to meet him later. After training, he got a shower, got changed and watched TV until Miller came in with a couple of visitors. "Nick you know Mark" Miller said as the guys shook hands. "This is "Krzysztof Soszynski" Miller introduced. Nick hadn't really heard much of him, but he was on one of _The Ultimate Fighter Seasons _like his little brother was. Nick used a friendly nod to greet Krzysztof but didn't shake his hand. "Hi Nick" Krzysztof said. "I'm just here to help Miller out, I hope you're cool with us using your place" Krzysztof said. "Nick nodded again. "It's cool" He said.

* * *

Krzysztof got things out of his rucksack. "Here's a bunch of vegan stuff. If you're looking to impress, Fish or veggie chicken fillets might be a good idea. Serve them with carbs, vegetables and vegetarian gravy and you're good to go"Krzysztof said. "Any ideas for dessert?" Krzysztof asked. "Yeah, got one of her favourites a "Raspberry Pavlova" Miller said. "Storebought?" Mark asked. Miller nodded. "Mill you know you can make Raspberry Pavlova from scratch" Krzysztof said. "Nah" Miller said. "Frozen is easier" After Krzysztof had packed the veggie and vegan things in the freezer, Nick had a quick look at them. "They're a lot like my stuff" Nick said.

"Except _my_ frozen stuff is bigger, better healthier and more expensive" Krzysztof said. "Thanks a lot for the help Krzysztof " Miller said. "No problem Mill. Here. I've got a juicy jar of vegan squid here for you. It needs to be left out in the open, keep it fresh" Krzysztof said putting the jar in a sneaky little corner. "Umm..great" Miller said showing him out. "Come on Jase, I'm taking you on another trip" Mark said. "Miller we need to talk later" Nick said as he went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Yes Sir" Miller said leaving out through the door with Mark. "Sounds serious" Mark said. "Nick always sound serious" Miller said.

* * *

Mark drove them to an average building that had different rooms. Mark strode towards the door at the end and patted Miller on the shoulder. "This is kinda like a self help class, you know, to help you with talking to your mom" Mark said. "Mark all I need to do is tell my mom a few bad jokes and she'll be fine" Miller said. "Come Jase, let's give it a go" Mark said. Miller went inside to see plastic chairs set in a circle and a guy writing something on a white-board. The man turned around. It was Walker.

"Gentlemen hello, welcome to the support group. You can choose to be anonymous here. My name's Walker, help yourself to food" Walker said pointing to the table. Miller groaned. "I know that guy" Miller told Mark. "You wanna leave?" Mark asked. "Not yet" Miller said. "I want to see what Walker's up to" Miller said getting crisps from the bowl and putting them on a paper plate. As Mark and Miller shared crisps, more members came in. Mark and Miller were soon joined by Drew, Brendan, Chris, and Collin, Aiden, Clay and Jim. Walker introduced all the men to each other and asked them to share their stories or worries.

_"Hello I'm Drew and I been confused by writing the beginnings of my hypothesis on radioactive muscular tissue of cadavers. Am losing my edge?"_

_Hello, I'm Brendan and my Da is driving me crazy" _

_Hi I'm Chris and I was a soldier touring in Afghanistan, enough said" _

_"I'm Collin and I've made mistakes that cost me...a lot"_

_"I'm Aiden and I've lost someone close to me"_

_"Hi I'm Clay and I've got a lovely girlfriend and daughter, but something's missing" _

_"Hi I'm Jim and I get stressed out easily" _

"Hi I'm Mayhem Miller and I want to be a cooler guy tomorrow than I was yesterday" Miller said. The whole group looked at him.

* * *

"Mr Miller would you like to elaborate on your introduction?" Walker asked with a pleasant smile.

"Nope" Miller said. "Right gentlemen, let's do a little roleplay shall we?" Walker asked. After an awkward hour of Miller pretending to be Brendan's father and Drew's Hypothesis partner, and Clay's girlfriend, Walker told them they they were finished for the day. Most of the guys couldn't wait to get out of there, but Miller and Mark stayed back. "Walker what are you really doing here?" Miller asked. "Are you taking these guy's wallets while your pretending to give a shit about their family problems?" Miller asked. "Jase!" Mark said embarrassed.

"It's okay" Walker said calmly. "Did Addison send you here?" Miller asked. "Miller's that's none of your business. All you need to know is my offer is still open" Walker said. Miller got up to leave with Mark until Walker said: "Good luck with your family meal Miller" Mark made sure Miller left without any fists flying. "See?" How does he know?" Miller asked frustrated. "Did the group work help?" Mark asked. "Yeah, It took my mind off of my Mom thinking I'm a loser and I know there are people out there more boring than I'am" Miller said as they walked out past the rooms out of the building and back to the car.

* * *

Miller was about to open the door, when he saw "stressful" Jim puking on the road. He walked up to him to check up on him. "Jimbo, you okay?" Miller asked. Jim nodded, wiping the vomit away with a shaky hand. "You need a ride home?" Miller asked. Jim shook his head, he didn't want his mum to worry. "Miller I've seen you. On TV" Jim said. "I've heard you live with the Diaz brother's now. Could I get your autographs?" Jim asked. "Sure Kiddo, when are you going to Walker's group next?" Miller asked. "Doesn't the kid want a lift?" Mark asked when Miller returned to the car. "Nah, just Nick's Nate's and yours truly's autographs" Miller said.

"Oh, that's...progress...right?" Mark asked as he started the car. Miller figured there was more to Jim than met the eye, but he quickly forgot about Jim when he saw Nick half Naked on the sofa. "Sir I can make another appointment" Miller teased as Nick ran around looking for a T-shirt. He grabbed his towel and put a T-shirt on. "Ummm...the glass" Nick said sitting down. "Nick me and Mark had the weirdest day" Miller began. "The glass?" Nick repeated. "It was this weird support group thing, but we met this kid called Jim and guess what? This kid Jim wants our autographs but can you ask Nate for his, because we both know how clingy he is with me" Miller said.

"Mill" Nick said ignoring the rubbish Miller was saying. "Okay, what about the glass?" Miller asked. "It was out here" Nick said. "If you say so Sherlock" Miller said. "Miller stop fucking me around" Nick said. "What are you hiding?" Nick asked. "I was teasing little Nathie about Cath. He threw the glass. End of story" Miller said getting up.

"Okay...cool" Nick said leaning back in the chair.

"So Nate nearly blinds me with a glass and all I get from you is "cool?" Miller asked. "Thanks for nothing Nick" Miller said walking away as Nick started to answer a text from Jacqui on his phone.


	55. Escaping Evil

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The Past is in Italics. Strong Language. Adult and disturbing scenes.

* * *

5:00 Am. The alarm clock went off. Nils woke up. He brushed his teeth. Changed into a jogging bottoms a, T-shirt and a jumper. He went into the hallway and waited. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Nils looked through the peep-hole. It was safe and he opened the door. He let the visitor inside. The visitor went straight to the living room and sat down. "It's a little early" Nils said. "Have a visitor tied to the bed?" Addison asked. "How's the lovely Luann?" Nils asked. "Fantastic, now she's away from you" Addison said. "I'm just here for clarity. Walker is apparently on my team" Addison said. "Apparently?" Nils asked.

"Well, therein lies my problem" Addison said. Nils took the small glass of scotch on his side table and sipped it. Nils lived in a small house, but each item in every room cost more than Miller made in a year. His colleagues came over for drinks every Wednesday evening, he had a high success rate and the minute he passed the bar exam, Law firms had been busting their balls to get him. Nils would have had a wife too if his tastes weren't quite so extreme.

_Tuesday 17th of July 1985- "Do you know her favourite food?" Addison asked. "I can make petit caramelised yoghurt souffle" Addison asked. "Why are you obsessed with food?" Nils asked. "Shall I start the car?" Addison asked. "We're not wasting my money on her" Nils said. "The slut's coming to us" Nils' said. Addison had to stay hidden, but he got a good view when the girl came over. She was young, looked like a teenager, but Nils treated her like a lady, Tying her to the table and whipping her with his belt. Addison blocked out the screams. Surprisingly Nils didn't fuck her. What he did to her was a thousand times_ worse.

* * *

"I tried to get Miller's friend Mark onside" Addison said. "But he's going to take more persuading" Addison said. "Everyone has a price" Nils said. "Don't worry about Walker" Nils said. "When it's the the battle between Law Enforcement VS Lawyers, Lawyers win every time" Nils said sipping his scotch. "This is where you're taking me?" Mercedes said looking at the inside of a cheap small diner that had loud kids in the corner. "You can always fuck off" Nate said walking to the counter. "Nah wait, I'm coming" Mercedes said running after him.

Nate ordered his meal, Paid for it, then walked away to a table. Mercedes was pissed that she had to pay for her own meal, but thought of Addison's money which would more than make up for it. "So...how long have you been fighting then?" Mercedes asked. Nate shrugged. He got their trays of food and put them on the table. It was time to let her down gently. "Mercedes...look, I think you're cool, but me and Cath are still...you know" Nate told her. "You mean the Cath over there?" Mercedes said pointing to Cath standing along with her friend looking at them.

"Shit" Nate said getting up and walking towards his Ex. "It's Nice that you're moving on so quickly" Cath said as she and her friend walked out. Nate went back to the table while Mercedes was helping herself to some of his chips. They ate in silence for a while until Mercedes got a call and had to leave. When she got home she had to deal with Jacqui's wrath-again. "Where did you go Madam?" Jacqui asked.

* * *

The Sisters hadn't stopped arguing since Mercedes had pulled her horrid stunt. "Locking lips with another girl's boyfriend are you? Ya home wrecker" Jacqui said. "It's got nowt to do with you" Mercedes said. "You always said that Nate was hard to talk to anyway" Mercedes said. "That ain't the point Lady, and you know it" Jacqui said. "How does it look with you pulling those tricks on Nate, that's Nick's little brother and I don't want you fucking everything up!" Jacqui yelled. "I ain't. Jacqui don't get ya knickers in a twist yeah? I know what I'm doing" Mercedes told her sister.

Addison called Carlos to his office in Afternoon with a little present for him. It was wrapped and Carlos picked up the little box and shook it. It rattled. "It's not for you Carlos, it's for Miller" Addison said. "So...why don't you just give it to him?" Carlos asked. "Carlos I arranged Miller's kidnapping. Miller wouldn't take my piss if he was on fire" Addison said. "Give this to Nate, he'll know what to do" Addison said. Carlos wasn't in the mood to go to the Diaz's brother's place. He decided that if he went there he'd have to ask for Nate's number so they could keep in contact without Nick knowing.

Carlos got out of the car and knocked on the door ready to kick Nick's ass if Nick was ready to start World War Three. Nate opened the door. "Miller's out" Nate said about to shut the door. "Good. Nate it's you I've come to see" Carlos said. With reluctance Nate opened the door and they sat down. "Addison wanted you to have this" Carlos said tossing the gift-wrapped package on Nate's lap. "What the fuck is it?" Nate asked picking it up. "Open it" Carlos said. Nate opened it and stared at the packet. "Laxatives?" He asked. "Yeah it's for Jase's family meal tonight" Carlos said.

* * *

"Wait. You want me to use this shit on Miller _and _his mom?" Nate asked.

"Nate if you're you too scared to put a few laxative pills on a plate I'll come over tonight and do it myself" Carlos said.

"So what's on the menu?" Nick asked Miller when he got back from training. "Veggie chicken fillets with a Sweetcorn Broccoli and Carrot mash. Along with veggie gravy. Dessert Sir will be a Chocolate and Wild Berry Mousse. How does that sound?" Miller asked. Nick shrugged. Miller was going to do the Raspberry Pavlova, but he'd forgotten to take it out of the freezer. Krzysztof had given Miller step by step instructions and had also emailed him as well. He melted the chocolate, and spooned it into little glass bowls. He topped the chocolate off with berries, sealed it with cling film and put it in the fridge.

Nick gave him a hand with the potato by cutting the potatoes into pieces and boiling them with salt and butter before turning it into mashed potato. Miller micro-waved the vegetables before putting them into the mashed potato and stirring. "You think she'll like it?" Miller asked. "Only one way to find out" Nick said walking out of the kitchen. Miller covered the potato, put the veggie fillets in the oven and went up stairs to get changed. With the coast clear, Nate went into the kitchen and used a grater to ground the laxatives into a fine dust. He left the laxatives turned powder in the grater tray and spread it around. He put the powder in the mashed potato and stirred it. He took the cling-film off of the Berry Mousses and sprinkled the powder on the top.

* * *

Nate took the veggie fillets out of the oven, put the powder on both sides and used a spoon to put oil on the fillets so Miller would be none the wiser. Nate went back upstairs and watched TV until Nick knocked on the door. "You wanna go out?" Nick asked him. "Nah I'm staying here" Nate said. Nick thought it was best to give Miller and his mom some privacy, but he couldn't drag his little brother out of the house. Nick went to Jacqui's place and wished Miller Good luck with a nod.

In a bright Orange T-shirt and Jeans, Miller answered the door to his mother, who was smartly dressed. "Hey mom...you look very...Momsie" Miller said lightly hugging her. "I'm _on time _Jase. Time-Keeping. That's something you could learn from me" Carol said as Miller took her Jacket for her. She sat down on the sofa and Miller offered her a drink, but she refused. "So all the meal is vegan am I right?" Carol asked. "Vegan and veggie, mostly veggie" Miller said. He went to the kitchen to get everything ready. He-reheated the Mash Potato quickly made the Vegetarian Gravy with boiling water. The fillets were cooked and when he put everything together, it didn't look that bad.

"Dinner is served madam" Miller said putting the plate down. "Hope this doesn't disappoint" Carol said tucking into her son's home-made meal. Miller held up his glass towards his mothers glass. His mother didn't respond, she was too busy eating. "How's work?" He asked his Mom. "Fine...talking about work..." She said. _"Mom" _Miller groaned. "I've had leg trouble" Miller said eating his Mash Potato, it was a little sourer than he thought it would be. "This fillet is too grainy" Carol said eating it anyway. "So Jase, just because your knee's not at it's best, it doesn't mean you're house-bound" Carol said. "Don't be so lazy"

* * *

Miller mumbled something about training while Carol talked about a work colleague that was working and really into sports. "Wow...Superman" Miller said. "You could learn a lot from him Jase. I should introduce you two" Carol said. Miller nodded finishing his meal. He was a little disappointed that his Mom wasn't singing his praises, but the meal didn't taste as good as he'd thought. The Mash Potato was a little off and his mom was right, the fillets were a bit grainy, even though he'd hadn't put much salt on them.

Miller picked up his mother's near empty plate and went to the kitchen. He was feeling dizzy and light-headed. He went to get a glass of water but when he put the glass to his lips he fell against the sink and pushed himself up. Carol got up to see what he was doing. "Jase what's taking you so long?" Carol said. She looked at the glass of water and poured it down the sink. As she did so, Miller couldn't stop himself from puking on her shoes. He couldn't help it, tonight's dinner just all came flooding out.

"Jase!" Carol yelled. "Is that why you brought me here? To throw up me!" Carol shouted.

This was Nate's cue to "save" Miller's mom from Miller.

* * *

He went downstairs to see Miller apologising and his Mother pointing to the ground. "Ummm...Miss Miller...umm...I'm Nate, our bathroom's upstairs" Nate said. "Thank you young man" Carol said going upstairs and getting cleaned up. She came back downstairs with clean shoes that still smelled. "Would you like a ride home Miss Miller?" Nate asked. "That's very kind of you, but I'm fine" Carol said as Nate got her Jacket. "Mom I don't know how...I'm sorry" Miller said as he followed his Mom to the door. "Your father was right, I shouldn't have come here, I should have known you'd spoil this evening just for attention" Carol said.

"Take care, Miss Miller" Nate said as he shut the door and smiled. Nate went upstairs and got a cigarette. He was going to smoke it in the living room until he had an idea. He went into the kitchen to see Miller. "You okay?" Nate asked. "What does it look like?" Miller said spitting in the sink. Nate pulled out the lighter and lit the cigarette. "I'll clean this up" Nate said looking around at Miller's puke in a puddle on the floor. "Miller...we cool?" Nate asked holding out his hand.

* * *

Suspicious, but willing to be a peace-maker Miller took his hand. Nate turned Miller's wrist upwards and stubbed the burning cigarette out on Miller's open un-protected wrist.

"Fuck!" Miller yelled.

"Stay fucking still" Nate said kicking Miller's bad knee to push Miller back against the sink. He took a picture off Miller's burning wrist on his phone. Nate went to his room and stayed there until Nick got back. When Nick returned from Jacqui's, the place was quiet. Nick went to the living room but no-one was there. "Miller?" Nick asked. He went to Miller's room to ask him about how tonight went. "Nate?" Nick called out. Nate joined his brother in Miller's room and was pleasantly surprised.

"What the fuck's going on?" Nick asked. Miller's room was well, Nick's room. The sheets were clean, the floor was spotless and none of Miller's property was anywhere to be seen. Nick opened drawers and Nate opened the wardrobe.

* * *

"He's gone" Nick said. Nate nodded before going to his room and calling Addison to tell him the best news of the week.

"The fag has left the building" Nate said. "I mean it Addison. He fucking packed his shit and got the fuck out. Thanks for the laxatives"

"No, _Thank you _Nate. You should be extremely proud of yourself. Miller is finally out of the Diaz Brother residence. Mission accomplished" Addison said, eating a pile of Sweetcorn Broccoli and Carrot Mash Potato which was next to a Veggie Chicken Fillet.


	56. Secrets Suck

A/N: Featuring Phoebe and Walker from Hollyoaks. Also Featuring John From the film "Equilibrium" and The character Lisbeth from "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" Thank you to all the readers that got this story to One Hundred Reviews. This story was supposed to be a one-shot. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the story. If you've got any ideas for the story, feel free to share ideas. If you're looking an X rated Nick Diaz story you might want to read "Never Too Late For A TKO" As for putting more "Adult" scenes in the story Miller and Carlos will get "closer" In later chapters. Later on Miller and Nick will cross the friendship line, but they're going to have a lot of issues.

* * *

Four AM In the morning. John had to rally all his troops. He set the papers on his mattress and tapped the top bunk. "Walker. Walker?" John asked. It was time to practice Gun Kata. Gun Kata was a mixture of MMA and Taekwondo. They practised it every morning for an hour. Walker came in at 4:01 AM. "Walker you're late" John said. Phoebe was close on Walker's coat-tails. She was an Eighteen year old runaway that had been found by Walker in a hostel. "So we doing the gun thingy...or what?" She asked sitting on John's bed. "Okay" John said getting up. "Let's all assume North position please" "Wait" Walker said. "Don't you want to know why I was late?" Walker asked. "Walker just spit it out" Phoebe said. "I'm gonna go out in a bit" Phoebe said. "What? Where? Outside to see that Alpha?" John asked. "Who I see is none of your fucking business" Phoebe said.

"Guys listen. I was late because we have a newbie" Walker said. "Please don't let it be another fucking girl" Phoebe said. "Why are you so threatened by other girls? It's unhealthy" John said. "Fuck off" Phoebe said, looking at the door. "So Walkie, bring him in"Phoebe said. Walker disappeared through the door and pulled Miller closer to the door. "What the fuck am I doing?" Miller asked. He hadn't slept much. Walker had been cool, almost nice. He'd stayed up with him to listen to his problems. He didn't say anything about Nate, just that he couldn't take living at Nick's place anymore.

Walker had bandaged the burn on his wrist. It wasn't hurting as much but Miller wasn't willing to join Walker's club and be the newest kid in class. Not yet. "Come in, we don't bite" Walker said. "I've gotta go. I've gotta sort everything out and then I'll come back for your...play-date" Miller said. "Okay, everyone's excited to meet you" Walker said going back in the room. "Who is the new person of interest?" John asked. "The Invisible man?" John asked. "He just has some business to attend to" Walker said. "The business of shitting himself, he's scared" Phoebe said to John.

* * *

4:05 AM. Strikes, elbows, Leg-kick combination. Again and again and again. Nick should have been relived to get his room back, to get his house back. Now Miller was out of sight. But he wasn't out of Nick's mind. Nick wished he could forget about Miller, but he couldn't. Maybe it was anxiety, maybe it was guilt. Either way he was going to fight it out of himself-literally. His little brother pushed open his door and Nick sat on the bed. The TV was already on so Nick didn't have to explain anything. "It's early" Nate said. "No shit" Nick said. You know...just...TV" Nick said pointing at the Television.

"So we training as normal?" Nate asked. "Yeah, you need to sleep" Nick told his little brother. Nate had an upcoming fight with Joe "Daddy" Stevenson, the winner of the _Ultimate Fighter Season Two_. Both of the Diaz brothers hoped that for Nate it would be the "third time lucky" Now Nate had a name to his opponent's face, Nick should have been on the ball cheering his little brother on everyday. Instead he was calling Mark on his break to see if he'd heard from Miller. "No...yeah, I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything" Mark said. He ended the call and stared at Miller in confusion. "Jase is there any sane reason why I've just lied to Nick Diaz on the phone?" Mark asked.

Miller took a deep breath. "I need to stay away from the Diaz brothers" Miller told his friend. "Why? He tried to hide it on the phone but, I think Nick's worried about you" Mark said. Miller shook his head, convinced that Nate had forced him out because Nick had told him to. "Mark, Nate just fucked everything up" Miller said. "He bleached me in the fucking shower, he poured coffee on me. Calling me fag all day I can take. _This _I can't" Miller said rolling up his sleeve and showing Mark Nate's cigarette burn. "Nate did that?" Mark asked. "Yeah, that's when I knew I had to leave. Nick was in on it...he had to be" Miller said rolling his sleeve down.

"If he is, why is he calling me to check up on you?" Mark asked. " Why do you think Marky? Diaz is a damn good actor" Miller said. "Now you've left Nick's for good, you can stay with me for as long as you want" Mark told him. "Thanks buddy, but I've got that sorted" Miller said. When Miller went back to Walker's they sat down in a office. He'd had a word with John, Miller wouldn't be staying with John and Phoebe. He didn't need Gun Kata MMA. "You're already an MMA veteran. John thinks training you in Gun Kata would be a waste of time"

"I'm sending you to Miss Lisbeth Salander" Walker told him.

* * *

That night they drove to a block of trendy apartments. Walker knocked on the door. Carlos opened it. "Carlos?" Miller asked surprised. Carlos was supposed to be training from now until forever or at least until he'd beaten Georges St Pierre. "Miller I had to see you" Carlos said. "I've just been a little worried. Are you okay?" He asked. Miller looked into his trusting eyes and knew he had to tell him everything. "I'll leave you two alone" Walker said going next door secretly. "Boy am I glad to see you" Miller said, sitting on the couch. "Same here" Carlos said rubbing Miller's back.

"Walker filled me in. So you're waking up from Nick's spell" Carlos said. "He said he wanted to help me out...as a friend" Miller said. "I hate to say I told you so, but..." Carlos said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I dunno, I thought Nick was genuine... ah well" Miller said disappointed. "Next time listen to me" Carlos said. "Walker's gonna look after you" Carlos said. "I've gotta go back and train" Carlos said. Carlos told him to knock on the next door. Miller did and Miller opened it. "Nice friendly visit?" Walker asked. "Just let me in" Miller said. Walker did so. Miller saw a girl sitting at the table. She was dressed shabbily. If she were walking down the street Miller would have given her spare change.

* * *

Her ears were pierced multiple times and she had a laptop in front of her. Miller saw her eyes never left the screen. "Miller, Miss Lisbeth Salander AKA Lizzy. Lizzy, meet Miller" Walker introduced, but Miller only heard the sound of "Lizzy's" tapping as a hello. "Hi Lizzy" Miller said. Lizzy said nothing. Walker left, and Miller went to get his stuff and get settled in his new home. If things got too bad he could always move back to his old place...alone. "Okay Lizzy I'm going out now" Miller told her. "Only friends call me Lizzy" Lisbeth said still typing on the computer. "Okay..._Lisbeth"_ Miller said with uncertainty as he left to take a tour around the place.

Marco was typing up the Preston Report when he decided to click on one of Nolan's work cameras to check that all of Nolan's employees were doing what they were supposed to be doing...working. Marco must have clicked onto the wrong link, because Nick Diaz's apartment rooms came on to the screen. Interested, Marco clicked on the date chart at random. He re-wound the footage and clicked on Miller and Nate arguing.

_"Get the fuck up and clean up your shit you dirty asshole" _He watched Nate say. Marco clicked on another day and pressed fast forward. He saw Nate peeing on what seemed like Miller's bed and fast fowarded again. _"You thought that shit was bad it'll get fucking worse"_ Nate was saying. Marco called Nolan from downstairs and told him to take a look. "Have you seen this Nate/Miller stuff?" Marco asked. "Relax Marco, you don't know who they are" Nolan said. "They're MMA guys right?" Marco asked. "Why are you bugging their house?" Marco asked. "Miller wanted to play a prank" Nolan began, he didn't want to say Nate's name, he knew he'd regret it.

* * *

"He wanted to prank people?" Marco asked. "He's the one getting yelled at and his bed is the one getting pissed on" Marco said. "Marco all of this has got nothing to do with us" Nolan said, waving his had at the screen. "You've seen all of this haven't you?" Marco asked. "Nolan, Miller's literally getting his ass kicked. That Nate Diaz guy was peeing on his bed. He was giving him crap everyday" Marco said "Marco we don't know the full story" Nolan told him getting changed. "You_ knew_ part of the story and _you_ did nothing about it" Marco said. "Look let's not argue over nothing. What am I supposed to do? Ring up Nate and say "I've bugged your house. Don't be such a meanie?" Nolan asked.

"Nate would beat me up and I'd get arrested" Nolan said. "Either you speak to Nate's agent or I will" Marco said getting up from the computer. Nolan sighed. When Marco got all self-righteous about something, he wouldn't let it go. Nolan knew he had to do something or else Marco could try and track Nate down, or even worse, he'd go celibate just to piss Nolan off. When Nolan finished planting bugs for someone else, he went to go and find Nate to make him an offer. Nick told Nate he'd meet him back at home to watch Joe Stevenson's fights on DVD. Then he went to Mark's training camp to get more information about where the hell Miller had gone. If anyone would know, it would be Mark.

* * *

"Hey" Nick said nodding trying to play it cool. He walked into the training camp and nodding at Pete Sell and Krzysztof Soszynski. Mark took Nick to the break-room to see what Nick wanted. After what Miller had told him, he didn't know what to believe. Nick and his little brother Nate seemed to be two sides of the same coin. Mark found it impossible to believe that Nate burned Miller without Nick knowing. Nick probably put his little brother up to it. But Mark couldn't let Nick know that he knew. If Nick found out Mark was onto him, he could find Miller and beat the crap out of him.

"Nick...I'm training...so..." Mark said. "Yeah...um...you heard from Miller?" Nick asked. "He's left your place?" Mark asked. "Yeah, just...upped and left" Nick said shrugging. "Has he called?" Nick asked. "No, nothing" Mark said. Nick knew he was bull-shitting. Nick only rang Mark a few hours ago. He knew how close Miller and Mark were. If Miller was in the shit, he called Mark a fifth of a second later. Mark's phone vibrated and Mark pretended that he hadn't heard it.

"Ain't you gonna get that?" Nick asked.

"Get what? Sorry Nick, duty calls" Mark said dodging past Nick and going out of the break-room to see his team-mates.

* * *

Nick got home curious, but mostly pissed. "Fuck!" He yelled throwing his rucksack on floor.

"That's no way to greet a guest on the bestseller's list" Nolan said, standing against the door frame. Nick lunged at him, grabbing him up by the collar and throwing him up against the wall.

"Break-in to touch up my little brother, you dirty prick" Nick said. "Get the fuck out"

"Nick I never wanted to be here and I've never "touched up" anyone, let alone Nate, who is _far_ from little" Nolan said. Nick aimed to punch him, and pushed his fist forward slower than he normally would, to make Nolan squirm. "Nick wait!" Nolan shouted, trying to duck.

"What? Give me one fucking reason to _not_ fuck up your face" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you _why_ Miller left. The _real_ reason" Nolan said. "I've seen everything Nick...but you're not going to like the truth"


	57. Sneaky Surprise Shock

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Nate came to me a while ago, he wanted his... yours..._this_ place bugged, of course, I thought about your reaction and..." Nolan began.

"Nolan I don't need your fucking life story, just show me the fucking webcam" Nick said. He did. Nolan showed Nick how to watch it himself. "Great, now fuck off" Nick told him. Nolan wanted his laptop back but Nolan was reluctant to complain. "Sure umm...just return it whenever" Nolan said making a quick exit. Nick re-wound the tape to the beginning and saw most of it. Nate calling Miller a fag was nothing new, but the morning coffee spill looked painful. He clicked on a link that said _"Nate-Kitchen"_ He couldn't understand why his little brother was spitting in Miller's cereals and hiding it with sugar. Nick watched the screen as Nate was grating something and he zoomed in on his little brother's tricks.

Nick recognised those bowls. That was Miller's dinner for his Mom. He watched Nate walk out and Miller go back in. Nick pressed the fast forward button until Miller came into the room. He was falling against the sink. Moments later Miller's Mom appeared and Miller puked on her. His little brother came out of no-where, helped Miller's mom out and sent her to the bathroom. Nate was talking to him and Nick turned the volume up. "I'll clean this up" Nate said. "Miller we cool?" His little brother asked. Nick watched Nate's cigarette in the other hand and told himself that his little brother wouldn't do anything stupid. He was wrong. Nick paused the tape as Nate stubbed the cigarette out on Miller's wrist then took a photo of it.

* * *

_"Nate why the fuck would you do that?_ Nick thought to himself. There was only one person he could blame. Himself. When Miller was in Strike-force Nick slagged Miller off rotten. Now things were totally different but it seemed that his little brother couldn't let the past go. Nick did a few exercises in the living room. He got a text from his little brother saying that'd he'd be back to see Joe Stevenson's fights in a while. Nick waited and waited. He text Mark saying _"I didn't know" _He got up and looked around for the bugs, he should have asked Nolan where the bugs were before he threw him out, but Nick hadn't been thinking straight. As soon as his little brother came through the door, Nick knew he'd have to play a smart game.

Nate came back with a surprise in store. "Mercedes was on my ass" Nate said. "You and her?..." Nick asked. "Nah" Nate said sitting down and pointing at the computer. "You ready to watch DVD's?" Nate asked. "Yeah, let's" Nick said turning the computer towards his brother and clicking on a link. Nate looked at the screen hoping to see one of Joe Stevenson's fights, but was looking at himself in Miller's room pouring hot coffee on him. Nate shrugged. "How did you get that? I poured coffee on him, so what? Nate asked.

"More than coffee. I've seen all your shit" Nick told him.

"You treat Miller like shit, so why can't I?" Nate asked. Nick kept his mouth shut.

"Who put you up to this?" Nick asked. "Who do you think?" Nate asked. "Addison" Nate said. "So you thought you'd go after Miller and his mom?" Nick asked. "Well that was Carlos's idea" Nate said. "Fuck, really?" Nick asked. He might have known Carlos was gonna screw Miller over. Every time Nick thought Carlos was out of the picture Carlos popped up like a shit that wouldn't flush. He had to see Mark and set the record straight so that he could find out where Miller was. Then he'd deal with Carlos, and figure out what to do about his little brother.

* * *

He got to Mark's training camp, but Mark was busy packing up and wanted to get home to his family-and call Miller. "Sorry Nick...I'm packing up" Mark said rolling up mats. Nick tried to help, but Mark turned away from him. "Mark I had nothing to do with Nate's shit" Nick said. "Why don't I believe you?" Mark said. "You know, and everyone else knows that Nate copies everything you do" Mark said putting the mats in the storage room and locking the door. "Addison told Nate to do it, you know how fucked up that asshole is" Nick said. "What's screwed up is your little brother terrorizing Miller for ages under your roof and you had no idea" Mark said.

"I keep fucking telling you I didn't" Nick said getting pissed off. "You wanna blame anyone blame Addison. He forced my little brother to do all his fucking dirty work"

"Wake up Nick. If Nate's old enough to fight in front of thousands of people and get his ass kicked, he's old enough to say "No". He's old enough to take responsibility for making Jase's life hell" Mark said sitting down on the bench.

"Nate ain't the problem" Nick said. "Addison and _Carlos _is" "Yeah, let's forget about Nate using Jase as an ashtray and talk about Carlos" Mark said. "Mark, he ain't as cool as you think he is you know" Nick said. "He's treated Jase a hell of a lot better than you or Nate have. That's all I need to know" Mark said. He went to the locker room to get his things. Nick followed him. "He ain't better" Nick said. "He told Nate to fuck Miller's food up _and_ his Mom's. Carlos ain't innocent" "Nick you should be talking to your little brother, not me" Mark said. "See Addison" Nick said, walking away.

* * *

Nick didn't give Mark any choice. He knew that Nick Diaz wasn't a huge talker at the best of times and wasn't going to give him anything apart from that one tip "See Addison" Left alone, Mark was certain that Carlos wasn't going to tell him the truth. When he got home he got on the computer to find Addison's office. "Mark, Mark Mark. I knew you'd see sense" Addison said turning around in his swivel seat and offering Mark a seat. "You should be ashamed of yourself" Mark said sitting across from him. "Tell me Addison, did you pay Nate to burn Jase or he do it for free?" Mark asked. "For your Information I had nothing to do with that, but Nate did sent me the results on his phone. The kid did well" Addison said.

"Was Carlos involved?" Mark asked. " Carlos? I don't know anyone with that name" Addison said with a smirk. Maybe we could do a little deal. Your tit for my tat shall we say" Addison said. "Roy Nelson comes along sometimes" Mark said. "Roy Nelson? My dear Mark, I'm talking about Wanderlei Silva" Addison said. "Oh come on" Mark said. He knew he'd be able to set that interview up, but he had to act like it was a big ask. "Wanderlei or nothing" Addison said. "How do I know you've got anything on Carlos?" Mark asked. "Carlos could be harmless" Mark said. "Trust me he's not innocent" Addison said, repeating Nick's words.

"Fine...I'll make it happen with Wanderlei" Mark said. "I knew you would" Addison said. "Sign this" Addison said whipping out a piece of paper from his drawer. Mark read it. It was just a contract saying that Addison would get the Wanderlei interview within a month. It was already Pre-signed by Addison, so Mark knew that Addison had had this in the works for a while. Mark checked both sides of the paper and signed it. Addison checked it. "I'll have to ask you for your driving licence, to check out that signature" Addison said.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Mark said. "You sound more and more like Nick Diaz everyday" Addison said. "I'm not here about Nick. Now what has Carlos done to Jase?" Mark asked. "What hasn't Carlos done?" Addison asked. "It began when I started writing those hideous articles in the paper about Carlos's performance against Nick at UFC 143. He'd come to visit me just to tell me to back off or that his management wasn't happy. Then out of the blue he started asking more questions. "About what?" Mark asked. "About Miller and Nick, how much time they were spending together. He wasn't happy about Miller ditching him for delinquent trash like Nick.

"He wanted more information, and he wanted more of Miller's time. Kidnapping Miller was ideal for all of us" Addison said. "All of who?" Mark asked. "How many were in on kidnapping Jase?" Mark asked. "Mark I can only give you Carlos, that was the deal" Addison said playing with his pen nervously. "Carlos was in on the kidnapping. He knew who was involved, and he knew there was an Alpha on stand-by to torture Miller when necessary" Addison said. "Oh my God" Mark said. "That being said I did tell him we'd go easy. Miller ends up with burns all over and Carlos felt really guilty. But he didn't want Miller telling the police and putting us all in the shit.

"Carlos had no problem getting Justin Lawrence to hunt Miller down. Even tried to set up a "meeting" so Justin had Miller all to himself, but it fell through. He only did that because he didn't know if he could trust Miller" Addison said sipping water. "But then Miller moved in with Nick and Nate" Mark said. "Yes, that wasn't supposed to happen. Carlos didn't think that Miller would be that scared" "That scared? He'd just come out of hospital!" Mark shouted. "Carlos isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer" Addison said. "He thought Miller would hate living with Nick all day, but soon it became obvious that Miller was enjoying the umm...double Diaz brother's protection" Addison said.

"I might have let slip that Nate hated Miller and wanted him gone" Addison said., "I bet you did" Mark said. Carlos took it upon himself to reel Nick's little brother in. Carlos and Nate even exchanged numbers. Carlos was at my flat many a night with ideas of what Nate could do. Carlos is _very_ imaginative. Carlos knew about everything. Nate's name calling, the violence, the things Nate did to Miller's meals behind his back. It was all very unsanitary. Little Nate Diaz goes wild with a cigarette, Miller snaps and Carlos plays the doting secret lover. They've met since and just so you know, Miller's fine" Addison said.

"I know he is" Mark said staring at Addison. "Mark I'm finished on Mr Condit. Now why don't you be a good little MMA fighter and get me that Wanderlei Silva interview" Addison said turning back to his computer. Mark got up and decided to go and see Carlos tomorrow. He needed to process all the information Addison had told him today, so that he could get the right answers from Carlos in the morning. Meanwhile Carlos was enjoying a late night break with the guys Roy Scott, Pete, Thiago and Wanderlei now there was only Dom left and Carlos had a secret to reveal.

* * *

"So...any sign of Miller?" Dom asked. "Yeah. He's fine now he's left Nick's hell-hole" "You are talking about just Nick's flat...right?" Dom asked. "Dom...seriously" Carlos said. "Well how do you know Nick's not with Miller right now?" Dom asked. "Jase is...away, where none of the Diaz brother's can find him or hurt him" Carlos said. "We hurt Miller too" Dom said. "Dom it was for his own good...I don't want to talk about that" Carlos said getting restless. "After UFC 154 if I win and get the belt..."

"_When_ you win and get the belt again" Dom said.

"_When_ I win the belt again I'm gonna take Jase away. After all the press dies down and it's just me, the belt around my waist, and Jase. I'll take him anywhere he wants to go to say sorry. We'll do all the stuff he wants to do. Then I'm going to sit Jase down and..."

"Carlos...dude...I don't wanna hear about yours and Miller's freaky MMA sex life" Dom said sipping his beer.

"God, Dom you're so dirty. Miller hates Nick now because of Nate. With Nick out of the way for good, I'm going to sit Jase down and pop _the _question. I'm going to ask Jase to move in with me" Carlos told a shocked Dom.


	58. Rocky Road Trip

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Five in the morning. Nick shakily got up but Jacqui pulled him back. "Oi you, it's too fucking early" Jacqui said. Her hands wandered down his pants. Nick brushed them away. He was having fun with Jacqui when Miller could be sleeping on a park bench. Jacqui's hands were tempting him to stay. He kissed her on the cheek and she pulled him closer until his phone rang and he broke the girlfriend bond. "Mmm?" Nick mumbled into the phone. "Hi Nick, it's me, Mark" Mark said. Nick walked out of Jacqui's room to take the call. "Okay" Nick said waiting. The last time they'd met Mark had basically called him a back-stabbing prick that had Nate on puppet-strings. He had to get back to Jacqui and didn't want Mark to waste his time.

"I did what you told me to do and Addison told me everything. You were right" Mark said. Nick shrugged over the phone. "Look one of umm...John's guys _Walker_ called me. He said that I can visit Jase, can you keep an eye on my training camp? Mark asked. "Umm...sure" Nick said about to end the call. "Nick I'm joking, do you wanna come with me to see him? Walker's picking me up early" Mark said. Nick paused, he didn't want to seem too eager. "You know...well, yeah okay" Nick said. "Right. We'll meet outside my training camp in a couple of hours" Mark said ending the call.

* * *

Of course that meant lying to his little brother and telling him that he had to go to a sponsor meeting alone. Nate thought that he was in trouble with them, but Nick told him it was nothing. He packed a rucksack and met Mark at his place. "Hi Nick are you excited?" Mark asked. "What did Addison say?" Nick asked. "The truth I think" Mark said. Mark invited him in. His wife and Kids were in bed. He offered Nick a drink but Nick refused."So...Miller knows I had nothing to do with my little brother's shit" Nick said. "Well you can tell him yourself" Mark said with uncertainty.

They both knew that Miller would take more convincing. "I'll talk to him first" Mark said. He heard a honk of the horn and Mark pulled back the curtains. "He's here" Mark said. They both went outside to meet Walker. He was leaning against the car with his hands in his pockets. The instant Nick saw him, he knew he didn't like him. It was just a feeling, but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of him getting to see Miller. Nick was going to be on his best behaviour. They all shook hands and Walker helped Nick put his bag into the boot of the car. "Everyone ready?" Walker asked. Mark nodded. They set off and Mark asked Walker how Miller was doing.

"Mr Miller is great Mark, just great, he's already had a special visit with John's permission" Mark looked at Nick, Nick looked straight ahead. They figured the "Special Visit" was from Carlos or Addison. Yeah it pissed them off that Carlos would get dib's on Miller right now. Addison was a dirt-bag, but at least he was honest about it, almost proud of it. Carlos wanted to be Miller's perfect boyfriend while getting Nick's little brother to spike Miller's meals. Nick wished Carlos was still with Miller so he could push Carlos to spill the beans. But he knew Carlos would be back at his camp training for an impossible win at UFC 154.

* * *

They got to Miller's flat and Nick was the first guy out of the car. "Which door?" He asked Walker. Walker looked at the fighter and smiled. "Guess" Walker said. Nick walked on ahead while Mark decided to ask nicely. "I'll follow you then Mr Walker" Mark said. "No need Mate" Walker said. "Miller's on the second floor, fifth door" Walker said. Mark caught Nick standing outside the elevator and they went up to see him before Walker caught up with them. "Nick, you can't just go storming in" Mark warned him. "You know this shit needs to end" Nick said. "Yeah but dude, you're like a bull in a china shop. I'll explain everything to Jase" Mark said. He was waiting for Nick to agree, but Nick stayed silent.

They got to Miller's room and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door. Walker rushed to the door, but she shut it. "Lizzy it's me" Walker said knocking on the door. He got the key and opened the door. Lisbeth rush out and the guys came in. "Miller you've got visitors" Walker said. Miller came out looking for Mark and Maybe Dom. "Mark!" Miller called out coming out of his room in a T-shirt and a Pair of shorts. He smiled at Mark and Walker, then his eyes scanned over Nick and his eyes narrowed. "Get him out of here" Miller asked looking at Nick. "Miller I ain't going anywhere" Nick said. "You heard him" Walker said patting Nick's arm. Nick shrugged Walker off. Walker didn't like that.

* * *

"Nick can you give us a second?" Mark asked. Walker smirked as Nick left. He was dammed if he was just gonna sit outside like an abandoned puppy. He walked out to see Lisbeth smoking and wondered if she wanted to share. "Mark? You brought Nick here? After everything I told you" Miller said. "Everything about _Nate_. Nick didn't know, he didn't know what his little brother was doing. It was all Addison, not Nick" Mark said. "I want him gone" Miller said, not knowing what to believe. "Well if you want Nick to leave, you're going to have to tell Nick yourself" Mark said. He walked out to call Nick who appeared to be muttering with a smoking buddy. Walker followed him out. "See Miller, Nick's obviously _not_ interested in you" Walker said.

"Nick!" Mark shouted out of the window. Nick passed the cigarette over to Lisbeth and walked back to the room. He was willing to fight it out with Miller all day...and night. "Walker why don't you show me around" Mark asked. "I can show you _all_ around if you want" Walker said looking at Miller. "Walker it's...it's fine" Miller said. Walker and Mark left them to it. Nick sat on chair and wished he hadn't have smoked that cigarette. He didn't want Miller to think he was a bum, sitting on his ass having a great time with his little brother while Miller had been on the run.

* * *

"Walker's your bodyguard?" Nick asked. "Fuck you Nick. I don't need anyone" Miller said turning on the Television. "Make this quick Nick" Miller said. Nick's mouth felt dry. There were so many things that he wanted to say but he knew this wasn't the time. He had to convince Miller that he wasn't the bad guy in all of this. "Why?" Nick asked. "Why what? Why leave? Cause your little brother was beating me up and burning me with cigarettes. Nice smell by the way" Miller said. "So, you think I'd ask you to crash, then get Nate to stab you with a fucking cigarette?" Nick asked. "Little Nathie can't piss without your say so" Miller said.

"You know I didn't know shit. It's sorted" Nick said. "You mean you asked Nate and Nate said: "Yeah you know I fucked that fag up" Miller said. "My little brother had the guts to fucking admit it" Nick said. "What more do you fucking want?" Nick asked. "I want you to grow some balls" Miller said. "Bullshit. You're fucking Carlos. You like fucking cowards" Nick said. "Carlos has always kept my spirits up. While you and that wannabe champ from hell always want to drag me down" Miller said. "Do you want a drink?" Miller asked. "Drag you down? You know about the laxatives right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Mark told me. Nate used them to teach me and my Mom a lesson" Miller said. "That was fucking Carlos" Nick said. "Addison and Carlos were pushing my little brother..." Nick said "Save it Nick" Miller said getting up. Go back to Jacqui, give Nate a milk bottle, and forget about me" Miller said. "If you ain't gonna trust me...fine whatever. But don't be a dick. You can't trust Carlos and you fucking know it" Nick said. Miller opened the door and Nick left. Walker came back soon after. "Nick's keeping quiet" Walker said. "Nick's always quiet" Miller said. "That's the problem"

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and Walker answered it. "Jase, we're gonna go now" Mark said. "Oh right, I'll see you soon buddy" Miller said. "Okay Jase call me if you need anything" Mark said. "I think he's got everything right here" Walker said. "Miller I'll get back ASAP" Walker said. "Umm...Walker thanks, but we're getting a lift" Mark said. "Okay...take care" Walker said shutting the door. "You call a Taxi?" Nick asked. "Well the Taxi called me" Mark said. A few moments later a car pulled up in front of them on the street.

"Hello Gentlemen. One spot of dirt in this precious car and I'm charging" Addison said with a smile.

"Fuck that, I'm walking" Nick said grabbing his rucksack. "Nick this is priceless" Mark said. "What?" Nick asked. "If anyone can expose Carlos, it's Addison" Mark said. "A few minutes on the road is not gonna hurt" Mark said. "It might hurt _him_" Nick said. "I'll ask him not to piss you off" Mark said as he went over to Addison and accepted his offer. Annoyed, Nick got in the car with Mark. "Alcohol anyone?" Addison asked. Mark accepted, but Nick said nothing. "So Addison, tell Nick what you told me" Mark said. "Oh Wanderlei Silva was a great interview, I knew my little nuggets of information about Mr Condit would pay off" Addison said.

"I would tell you _again_ Mark _and_ Mr Diaz. If Nick has anything in exchange?" Addison asked. Nick sat back into the seat. "Playing hard to get...I_ like_ that" Addison said. "So Mark, any fights coming up?" Addison asked. Mark and Addison started small talk about names that were coming up for Mark and his chances against them. "Nick...any fights for you?" Addison asked. Nick knew Addison would squirm. He was dying to know if Nick was going to fight again. His win against Braulio Estima had left fighters, fans and the media guessing who Nick would face next. Addison was clawing for the first Nick Diaz career exclusive, but Nick wanted Addison to dish the dirt on Carlos first.

* * *

"I think it's rather sweet" Addison said. "What?" Mark asked. "Carlos is ready to pop the big question to Miller. Carlos wants to make it permanent" Addison said. He saw Nick's eyes flutter and pushed him further. "After UFC 154 Carlos wants to be a _huge_ part of Miller's life. It's a pity. Carlos giving Nate laxatives, then having the luxury of seeing Miller everyday. God only knows what they've been doing in Walker's hotel, sorry...work out gym" Addison said. "For fuck's sake. Carlos?" Nick asked. "Nick Diaz's next fight is?..." Addison asked.

"Dunno" Nick said.

"Which guy has caught your eye Nick?" Addison asked.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Nick asked fiercely.

"Your next opponent, who does the mighty Nick Diaz want to fight next?" Addison asked.

"You" Nick said as Mark laughed.


	59. Diaz Discipline

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding characters from the story: "It's kin the blood" and Rae Earl from "My Mad Fat Teenage Diary" (The E4 Television Drama Version)

* * *

Divided. That's how Nick felt. Working out with his little brother he was physically there, but mentally thinking about Miller. It wasn't fair on Nate, he needed Nick's total attention. "Nick block me" Nate said getting ready to hit Nick with gloves. "Sure" Nick said getting his hands up. He decided that he wouldn't see Miller again until he could prove he was a hundred percent on Miller's side. He just had to drop Carlos in the shit. With Addison protecting him, Nick didn't have a hope in hell. Nick didn't have any information for Addison to trade. Carlos was covering all his bases but the good news was Carlos was an arrogant asshole, he'd trip up on his own smugness.

"There you go, you're doing great" Walker said lifting the spoon up to his little brother's mouth. Cam couldn't eat Solids, no thanks to Brendan, but Walker would deal with him later. He was determined to think only happy thoughts right now. Cam could tell when he was upset. Walker put a brave face on and told his little brother about Miller. "I know you're a Diaz brother's fan Cam. But Mayhem Miller's great" Walker said giving his little brother another spoonful of watered down Weet-a-bix. "One day, he'll meet you. Just not now. I don't want to give you too many shocks" Walker said looking at the tube of his brother's catheter. No kid had to live like this. Walker knew he had to make it stop.

* * *

With Walker out for the day, Miller was left by himself. Or so he thought. "Lizzy? Lizzy-kins?" Miller shouted. "She's gone. Surveillance I think" A young man said. Miller didn't want to be mean but this kid smelt really bad. His scent reminded him of Nate peeing on his bed sheets. The guy stood up. "I'm Clay" Clay held out his hand, but Miller didn't shake it. "Dude...don't take this the wrong way, but...you can use the shower" Miller said. "Oh" Clay looked down at himself. "You can borrow some of my stuff" Miller said pointing at his shirt. "Umm thanks" Clay said. He asked were the bathroom was.

Daddy swore the "Sure for Men" Would cover the stench. It didn't. He was mad but he couldn't be mad at Daddy for too long. Clay couldn't fight to save his life. He recognised Miller from Walker's support group meeting. Miller didn't recognise him, that was probably a good thing. He'd searched for Miller on the internet and was impressed by him. Even Miller's fights in the UFC, Clay couldn't stop watching them over and over again. Judging by what Clay had seen so far MMA forums were wrong. Miller wasn't two sandwiches short of a picnic. Miller put a flannel, a towel and bar of soap outside of the door and knocked. Clay opened the door and took the things. "Thanks!" Clay shouted as he wrapped Miller's things up. He put the stuff on the toilet and looked for the bleach.

* * *

"How can I let you go out when you do things like this? When you act like a mental case? She asked. That was rich coming from a woman that wore a cream top and florescent blue short skirt-in winter. "Don't call me a mental case" Rae said. "Well you're acting like one" Her mum said. "Don't call me a fucking mental case" Rae said. "Well then act normal instead of mental" Her mum said. "I'll act normal when you act like _my mum _instead of acting like a stuck up cow" Rae said. One slap later and Rae was out the door. She didn't know where else to go. She remembered the place that Lisbeth took her to. It wasn't far. It was warm and cosy with a small TV that never got nicked. Rae took the keys out of her rucksack and let herself in.

"Walker wanted you to do _"Gun Practice"_ but since he's not here we can do fencing. Daddy would love this. He's so much better at it than me" Clay said. "You want breakfast?" Miller asked. "It's still pretty early" Clay shook his head. "I don't eat breakfast" Clay said. "Okay well I'm gonna be a pig and eat" Miller said. "What was it like?" Clay asked as Miller went to the kitchen and left the door wide open. "What was what like?" Miller asked pouring out cereal. "Fighting in the UFC? Were you scared?" Clay asked. "No offense Clay...but I don't wanna talk about it" Miller said. "Really? If I'd fought in the UFC, I'd want to tell Daddy and everyone else" Clay said. "Yeah, well" Miller said bringing out his cereal. "So Clay are you just gonna cat-walk up and down in my clothes or are we gonna start this fencing stuff?" Miller asked eating a spoonful of Weet-a-bix.

* * *

After Miller had his breakfast he and Clay went out do fencing. Clay told him that he'd find it difficult at first but it would get easier. Clay found the lock open, stood back and opened his tool-kit. He took out a knife that almost made Miller pee his pants and opened the door. "Who's in here?" Clay asked as he opened the door. Rae stood up. Her eyes widening with fear. "I'm Lisbeth's mate" Rae said. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked. Clay put the knife down. "Look I'm here to teach a class" Clay said with the knife dangling by his sides. "Class on what? The perfect murder?" Rae asked. Miller smiled.

The Diaz brother's came back from training, sweaty and tired but staying positive. "Let's watch Joe Stevenson's fights, like...any fight of his" Nate said going to the fridge. "Keep your meals healthy" Nick told his little brother as he went upstairs to take a shower. As he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, he knew he shouldn't be telling Nate that, his little brother already knew how to prepare for a fight. But heis little brother also knew not to piss on someone's bed sheets or burn them and his little brother still did that to Miller. He stepped in the shower and the things that Nate did to Miller in there came into his mind. He'd covered Miller in bleach and beat him up in the bath-tub. Nice.

* * *

Nick had to confront his little brother, but he didn't know where to start.

* * *

"Okay take these" Clay said taking knives out of his tool-kit and giving them to Miller. Miller swung the knives around. He'd sent Rae around town with his money in her pocket. No girl should have to witness another crazy Mayhem Miller episode. "Okay, put the knives on the side and go for me" Clay asked. Miller put the knives down and reached for Clay trying to pick him up. Clay blocked his hand with a knife and pinned Miller to the wall with one knife placed near his stomach and the other knife to Miller's neck. "Cool. You'll teach me how to do this?" Miller asked. Clay dropped his hands of knives. "If Daddy wants me to, I'll show you this and _more_" Clay said.

"Addison what do you want?" Walker asked. "A favour Walker. If you want that money coming in for that pet vegetable you call a "little brother" you'll do what I say" Addison said. It was out of Walker's way, but he took a little trip, to see Miller's parents. Walker flashed his badge and they let him in. "What's Jase done now?" Carol asked. "That's what I'm here about" Walker said putting his best worried face on. "Your son. Mr Miller. He's not in a good place right now. We'd like you to report any strange or erratic behaviour to us. A card with a number to call and details will be sent to you. Mr Miller's whereabouts and future plans should be recorded for your own good Mrs Miller" Walker said. "I haven't seen him lately, but we'll wait for the card" Carol said. "Thank you for your time. Goodnight Mrs Miller" Walker said, leaving to call Addison again.

* * *

Nick and his little brother were watching Joe Stevenson's fight against Toby Imada at "King of the cage 3- knockout Nightmare" Joe won by decision. Back then fights were mostly two rounds. Joe didn't look gassed out. Nate wondered how Joe would last having to fight Three five minute rounds. He had to push Joe to win this one. The next fight Joe Stevenson had was at the HBUP – Huntington Beach Underground Pancrase show against a fighter called David Roberts. "He won against this dude by submission" Nate said pausing the intro to get a drink. He came back to see Nick stopping the DVD player. "Wait a sec" Nick said. "About Miller" Nick said. Nate shook his head.

Nick...don't" Nate said. He didn't want to hear Miller's name ever again.

"You poured bleach on him, spat on his food. You saw what Justin did, and you burned him with fucking cigarettes. I mean, what the fuck?" Nick asked.

"So? The fag got what he deserved" Nate said. Nick couldn't look at his little brother.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, partly angry, partly horrified.

"Fuck yeah. Calling a fag a fag, ain't a crime. We say it all the time. Enough of this PC bullshit. Miller was a dirty fag. He still is. Carlos and Miller dating? I mean that shit makes me sick. From what I've heard Carlos's girl was hot. He dumped her for_ Miller_, the fat, ugly loser fag that hasn't won a fight in like forever..." Nate began.

"Nate you gotta go out for a while" Nick said turning the Joe Stevenson fight DVD back on.

"What?" Nate asked, looking at the Television. "The Joe Stevenson DVD ain't finished"

"Go now" Nick said. "Or I'll whoop your ass, then kick you out. Your choice"


	60. Mirror My Maneuver

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. The Past is in Italics. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

He really needed Nick Diaz's cardio right now. Just his cardio, nothing else. He didn't miss him or anything. Miller strapped on the knee-pad that had fallen off during one of Clay's knife sessions. It was hard work. Clay was a scrawny little thing but he could wrestle and stab Miller all day. Play stab of course. Clay said that Walker had combined Gun Kata and MMA for Miller to practise. It was double the pain for a quarter of the fun. Miller's body wasn't ready for the strenuous exercise. To take his mind off things Clay decided that they could take a break. Clay couldn't introduce him to Daddy just yet, he knew Miller might hate him for it.

So Clay what got you interested in this really cool stuff? Miller asked. "Walker had seen me and Daddy practise" Clay explained. "He was willing to pay us to help him on missions and stuff" Clay said. "Do you..umm...have a special someone or is it just you and your "Daddy?" Miller asked. "I was at the support group" Clay said. "I've got a girlfriend and a baby...it's cool" Clay said with a nod. "What about you?" Clay asked. "Miller didn't know what to tell him. He was still seeing Carlos, but because of Nate Diaz, Miller had to miss out on supporting Carlos in one of the biggest fights of his career. Even when the Diaz brother's weren't there, they spoiled everything.

* * *

_"Mom I told Nate not to go near it, and he broke it" Nick said. "Nick, Nate asked to play with it, you've got to learn how to share" His mom said. "Share? I don't want to" Nick said looking at his little brother playing with another of his toy cars. "Keep an eye on him at school, he shouldn't be on his own" His Mom said. Nick shrugged. His little brother's car crash sounds were annoying him. "He's your little brother, you've got to be nice. Keep Nate out of trouble and look after him" His Mom said. Nick nodded. "Yeah...I know" Nick said. _

Years later Nick never thought he'd find himself in this position. In an empty apartment. His little brother no-where to be seen, because Nick practically threw him out. He knew his little brother had plenty of friends to go to, but the silence made it worse. He'd try to call him soon, but Nick was too pissed off. His little brother's deal with Addison and Carlos was coming to a fucking end. Right now. He sat in the chair watching Joe Stevenson's fights on DVD, when he heard a knock on the door. He waited thinking it might be his brother and trying to plan out what he would say or do. He opened the door to see Miller's friend Mark instead, and was a little relived. "You cool?" Nick asked, wondering if Mark had any new news about Miller.

* * *

"Nick I'm trying to get a guy's night out together" Mark said. "Are you and Nate interested?" Mark asked. "Nate ain't here" Nick said. "Ahh well do you want to go out?" Mark asked. "Nate's forgot his key so..." Nick said. "Miller good?" Nick asked. "I'm sure Jase will text you...if you keep things to yourself" Mark said. "What the fuck does that mean?" Nick asked. "You and Nate could be on Addison's payroll for all we know..." Mark said. Nick shut the door and Mark was left trying to finish his sentence. He was tapping on the door trying to apologise. "Nick hang on, I'm not leaving until we talk" Mark said. They got on well on the road-trip with Walker and Mark didn't want to ruin it. Nick was annoyed but he had to stop Mark's knocking, Nick didn't need pissed off neighbours. He opened the door again.

"Sorry" Mark said getting in and shutting the door. "Say your shit, then get out" Nick said. "Ever since we last saw Jase together I've just been over-thinking everything" Mark said. "Swear that you have nothing to do with burning Jase" Mark said. "Like I told Miller. I didn't do shit" Nick said. "In the last few months you've gotten really close to Miller. Why?" Mark asked. "Dunno" Nick shrugged. "Are you done?" Nick asked. "Nick I'm going to take a chance. I'm going give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you. It's just you only started hanging around Jase when he lost to Michael Bisping" Mark said. "So?" Nick asked. "I just don't want you using Jase's loses and his bad times to make yourself look good" Mark said. Nick walked through the hallway and opened the door. It was time for Mark to leave.

* * *

Nolan put out the tissue stacks of Sushi and the little Japanese flag above them. If Marco had other plans, he was stuffed. With all the colleagues sent home early for the evening. He sent a text to Marco and hoped he would be pleased. After finishing off the last of today's paper work Marco came into the office. "You called" Marco said. "It's your first Aniversary...of being _my _CFO" Nolan said. "Oh, I'm glad someone remembered" Marco said sidling up to Nolan. "Aren't you going to spend this special day with...someone more special?" Nolan asked. "I plan to" Marco said leaning forward for a kiss, but before he could do so Nolan moved back to reveal the Sushi meal he'd bought wrapped up in smart bundles. "Got a present for you" Marco said handing Nolan a slim envelope.

"Pre-booked VIP Tickets for UFC 158" Nolan said. "That's a while away. Some matches on the UFC 158 card haven't been announced yet. It must have cost a lot, I mean how did you get these?" Nolan asked. "I have my ways" Marco said. "Tha-" Nolan began to say. "Hold that thank you" Marco said as his phone started ringing. He went off to take the call while Nolan looked at the Pre-booked advanced UFC 158 tickets. The Rumours were that Nick Diaz and Georges ST Pierre would be fighting, at UFC 158. After everything that had happened with Nate, Nolan wasn't sure he wanted to go.

* * *

Marco came back and Nolan got some paper plates out for the Sushi. "Help yourself" Nolan said. Marco stood still with the phone in his hands. "Nolan, that was the Accountants from the Abroad Account.. That money that was put in the Cayman's accounts has disappeared. "You want to tell me where?" Marco asked. Nolan paused. "Marco...Sushi...come and get it" Nolan said.

"Nolan, I'm your CFO. Millions of dollars have gone missing and you can't tell me where it's gone. Keep the UFC 158 tickets Nolan, all these secrets don't work for me" Marco said walking out.

"Marco wait...Marco!" Nolan yelled but Marco didn't look back.

* * *

Nolan didn't touch the Sushi when he got back. He put it in plastic containers in his fridge. He was going to get an early night, wake up tomorrow and call Marco over. They had been through so much together, Marco couldn't just walk out on him...could he?" Nolan was only able to stop opening a king size bottle of wine when he heard someone banging on his door. "Yeah Yeah I'm coming" Nolan said he opened the door to see Nick Diaz. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nolan asked. "My little brother, is he here?" Nick asked. "After all the spying that little scamp has done the last thing Nate needs is to be seen around a fag with no swag. _Swag,_...is that the slang that the Diaz brothers are saying these days?" Nolan asked.

Nick turned around to leave. "Get rid of the fucking bugs at my place" Nick said. "Sure can do Nick., but there's a kitchen Camera that I didn't plant" Nolan said. "Stop bull-shitting" Nick said. "You don't believe me, look on my lap-top" Nolan said. He left the door open and Nick reluctantly went inside. He looked at the huge bottle of wine, before Nolan passed him the lap-top. " Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be training or something?" Nolan asked. "Shut up" Nick said clicking on the Kitchen Camera again. It was empty of course. "So who put it there?" Nick asked. "Look no offense, but I'm too exhausted to play techno geek right now" Nolan said.

* * *

"Yeah, but you're not too tired to fucking drink your ass off" Nick said.

"I haven't touched a drop...yet. I've got issues" Nolan told him.

"Keep your issues _and_ your dick away from my little brother" Nick said.

"You know what Nick. Fuck you. Sure I made a pass your brother. _In the past. _But he told me to go and fuck myself. But, I began fucking other people instead. I moved on Nick. Moved on to one of the best things that has happened to me" Nolan said.

"_Great_" Nick muttered looking at past kitchen Camera footage.

* * *

"His name is Marco. You might have seen him the last tine you came over. He's amazing. Got us tickets for UFC 158. You're okay with me going right?" Nolan asked. Nick shrugged. "Advice from me to you Nick. Never lie to people you care about. It will only bite you in the ass" Nolan said.

"Nolan, look around you. All you do is _buy_ people" Nick said.

"I didn't have to _buy_ Marco. This is a guy on guy experience, so you wouldn't get it" Nolan said.

"I _get_ that you're an asshole" Nick said.

"Nick I'm trying to help you out. Yeah I shouldn't have bugged your house. But Nate asked me to. I should have listened to Marco. He freaked out when he found out about what Nate was doing to Miller. I've gotta talk to him, Nick give me the laptop" Nolan said trying to reach for it, but Nick was too quick. "Wait" Nick said. "Ain't there a hooker you can call?" Nick said.

"Spoken like a true hetero. You've got a Long time girlfriend Nick. I can tell. Marco was only supposed to be a one night stand. You've got no idea what it's like to a have a random fuck that changes you. You wake up in the morning and you want them next to you, but you can't break the rules. It's No Strings Attached. Nick you don't know what it's like to invest time, money and energy in one person. All the hassle and waiting to get _one_ person to notice you. Getting the guy you've been crushing on to just say your name. But that crush is already gone. They've walked out the door, and they're never coming back. It's like the one person that you want, that you really want you can't have..." Nolan said. Nick pushed the lap-top away and got up. Nolan took the laptop back. "_Gee Nolan, thanks for your time_!" Nolan called out as Nick left Nolan's place.

* * *

Addison had been working all day but got the _call_ and spruced himself up. GSP AKA, Georges ST Pierre, The man of the moment, the current UFC Welterweight Champion was coming to the office. His colleagues were told to calm down, but As soon as Georges ST Pierre stepped in the door he was bombarded with camera phones and offers to sign T-shirts. "I'm really sorry about this" Addison's managers said. "No problem" Georges St Pierre said. After Twenty minutes of autograph signing and picture taking Addison finally got UFC Golden Boy Georges St Pierre in his office. "I too apologise for the stampede. My colleagues are completely unprofessional" Addison said.

"What do you want Mr De Witt?" Georges ST Pierre asked. He was training for Carlos Condit for UFC 154. His training partners were working over time without the training manager's permission, until Addison came sniffing around making comments that were chasing Georges' Team-mates away at night. "Well Mr ST Pierre I need a favour. It's concerning a Mr _Nate Diaz,_ the younger brother of _Mr Nick Diaz" _Addison. "I know of them" Georges said nodding.

"Nate's had a little argument with Nick. A slight squabble. The next time you see little Nate Diaz, I want you to offer him your services" Addison said.

"What?" Georges ST Pierre asked.

"I want _you_ to offer Nate Diaz a place to stay" Addison ordered.

"That's crazy Mr De Witt" Georges said in shock. "Me and The Diaz brothers are _not _close. We're not _friends_. What makes you think Nate will say yes?" Georges asked.

"I have_ my ways_ Mr Pierre" Addison said. "Trust me. Nate Diaz will do _exactly_ what I want him to do, _when_ I want him to do it" Addison said.


	61. Bring It On

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Mid-Night. Fright Night. Sleeping buddies. Clay took his shirt off. Miller took his pants off. He put a new pair on. Then he zipped up his jacket and pulled on his gloves.

"Miller, are you afraid? Clay asked.

"No" Miller said. "Clay-ster I'm ready"

* * *

Miller didn't know if he'd remember his first time with Clay when he went back to Carlos, but he'd remember how fucking cold it was. Clay had his tool-kit by his side. Miller wasn't allowed his own tool-kit yet, he was still a first-time guy. "You cover me. Take Lisbeth. I'll go for Walker" Clay said as they headed out to the woodland. "If you find Lizzy, just take her on. Don't go easy on her just because she's a girl" Clay said. "Well Clay, _this is _only a game" Miller said. "Ahh Miller...you're cute" Clay said, darting off in another direction and leaving Miller alone.

Miller wandered around for about Twenty minutes before he saw a figure. He ran towards it, ready to pin Lizzy to the ground. He grabbed the figure. The figure elbowed him in the chest and punched him several times before sweeping Miller to the floor with a leg-kick. "Fuck" Miller said as he fell to the floor. "Lizzy you're good" Miller said. "Lizzy's has never been this _good_. Lizzy's adequate at best" John said offering Miller a hand. "Show me what you have to offer" John asked. "Besides a muddy ass and a dazzling smile?" Miller asked. "Fake fight me" John asked. Miller aimed for kicks and threw gentle punches. "You can go harder if you'd like" John told him. "No thanks...I don't want to go all _"MMA psycho" _Miller said. "We'll have to see that side of you soon" John said.

"You wanna see that John, type in _"Miller MMA Hour" _online" Miller said.

* * *

Nick returned from his morning run to find his little brother sitting on the sofa watching Joe Stevenson's fights on DVD. "You cool?" Nick said dropping his key on the table. "Are you cool?" Nate asked. "Or are you still an asshole?" Nate asked. "You know why I pulled that shit" Nick said. "Nah" Nate said. "I don't" Nick's little brother went upstairs and Nick followed him up, but went to his own room. He'd leave Nate alone for a while. Give him some space and then talk to him later. He got a shower and went over to Jacqui's place. She wasn't up yet, but got up and went to the kitchen to make him breakfast. "Nah, Jacq, I ain't into breakfast" Nick said. That wasn't really true. He was, but it had to be a healthy, light, breakfast.

"Nick I were gonna make you an egg buttie. I mean that's healthy ain't it?" Jacqui asked. "You got any coffee?" Nick asked. Nate looked around for Nick. Shit. He already gone. Nick was good at that. Nate looked around Nick's room, checking that only Nick's stuff was around. There were no empty beer bottles on the floor. Nate went downstairs to the kitchen. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Nick hadn't been partying and having too much fun while he'd been gone. He was about to call Nick when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it. "Umm...hey" He said to Carlos Condit and Georges ST Pierre.

* * *

"Aren't you two supposed to be fighting and shit?" Nate asked surprised. Why had both of them decided to visit him? "Hey Nate, can we come in?" Carlos asked. Nate nodded and let them both in. It was weird that the press hadn't seen them together. Nate was curious, but was glad no reporters were coming to his and Nick's place. "You want a drink or something?" Nate asked them. "No thanks" Carlos said. "I'll have water please Nate" Georges said. Nate nodded and went into the kitchen. "Carlos are you sure this is a good idea?" Georges asked when he and Carlos were alone. "It was now or never Georges" Carlos said. "When I leave, you really have to pour it on thick" Carlos said.

"Pour _what_ on thick?" Georges asked. "Georges, you've got to be Nate Diaz's new big brother. Sell yourself Georges. Then Nate will come running to you" Carlos said softly. "I don't like this" Georges said. "You don't have to _like it_" Carlos said. "You just have to _do_ it" Carlos said. He stopped talking as Nate came back in the room. He put the water in front of Georges on the table. "Thank you" Georges said taking the water and sipping it. "So Nate" Carlos began. "You heard from Jase?" Carlos asked. "Miller's your fuck buddy and he's your fucking business. Fuck no, I ain't heard from him" Nate said.

* * *

"Nate I need to know, that you won't tell anyone about what _you _did to Jase" Carlos said. " What _we_ did. I ain't gonna say shit" Nate said. "That's good, cause you and I make a good team" Carlos said. "What?" Nate asked. "I mean Addison might want us to do other stuff" Carlos said. "Carlos are you fucking insane?" Nate asked. "You're fucking with Miller, and Addison. That's fucked up" Nate said. Carlos stood up. "We _all_ need the money Nate. You and Nick both need money. You can't deny it. Think about it. You've got my number Nate" Carlos said, nodding to Georges and leaving.

It was awkward when Nate and Georges were alone. Georges was a nice enough guy, but Nate wondered what the Welterweight Champion Georges ST Pierre really thought about him and his brother Nick. Georges sipped the water again, but his throat was still dry. "Nate I'm just here to tell you, that...I'm nice guy you know...and if you ever need help with training or anything, I'm here to help" Georges said. "You sound like a check-out girl" Nate said. "Well..sorry...but we both have fights coming up. Me and Carlos, and you and Joe Stevenson. I can spare time for you Nate. If you have any questions...you can ask me anything" Georges said convinced he'd done enough to make Carlos _and_ Addison happy.

* * *

"Georges?" Nate asked. "Yes Nate?" Georges said. "Can you...umm...go now?" Nate asked. "I've got all this training and shit for my fight with Joe you know" Nate said. "Sure, see you Nate" Georges said leaving. Georges called Addison when he was back on the road. "I've done it" Georges said. "Can I get my training partners back?" He asked. "With a click of my fingers, everything goes back to normal Mr Pierre" Addison said. "Bye Bye now" Addison said ending the call. "Nick when's your next fight love?" Jacqui asked. Nick shrugged. "Cause we should really go out, for a proper meal or summat. Not like me mum's party. Just me and you" Jacqui asked.

Nick nodded, but he didn't know if he would or could. His little brother needed him. Mark was doubting him. Carlos was still feeding Miller lying bullshit. Miller was at training with a camp Nick knew fuck all about. "Do you know how Miller is?" Nick asked. "Nah Nick they don't tell me much" Jacqui said. "You went up and saw him didn't ya?" Jacqui asked. Nick didn't tell her, or anyone how _that _turned out. It was embarrassing, going all that way for Miller to hug Mark and tell Nick to fuck off. If Nick couldn't get through to Miller with Jacqui, he'd have to try something or someone else...

* * *

_"Clay if you have to go, don't wake me up" Walker said. "Daddy can't find me here. You know how much he worries" Clay said. They'd been seeing each for a few months. Walker wanted it casual. If Walker wanted something, he usually got it. Clay was scrappy at first, but Walker figured that "Daddy" had trained him well. Walker had done a little research on Clay, a foster home kid with a drugged up slut for a mum and Dad that wasn't in the picture. Walker kind of wished that he'd got to Clay before "Daddy" did. When Daddy found Clay, Clay was so grateful for the attention he'd made his Daddy his world. Walker needed that kind of partner-ship, but he didn't know if he could train Clay like a dog._

* * *

For Walker, the physical way seemed to be the best way, but he didn't count on Clay's jealousy. When he'd have meetings with the rest of the group, Clay wouldn't talk to him unless he was alone. Clay was drifting away to Daddy and Walker wasn't seeing him as much. He was thinking of seeking Daddy out on a day off to see who he was dealing with, then Miller came along. Miller was defenceless, but funny and outgoing. Walker could strike up a deal with Miller, but he'd have to do more back-ground checks. The only Miller information he'd seen were Miller's interviews with Ariel Helwani. All Miller needed to do was get _that_ Miller out on command. If Walker had Miller, why would he need Clay?

When Nick got back from Jacqui's, Nate was watching Joe Stevenson's fights. "You alright?" Nick asked. Nate nodded. They went out training together and Nate was training with other guys while Nick was training on the treadmill. "I'm gonna go out to eat" Nate said after they finished. "You want me to order in?" Nick asked. "Nah it's cool" Nate said. Nick didn't want to chase after his little brother, when he wanted to be left alone. Nick was on his way home when he saw a group of guys taking someone's rucksack off their shoulder.

* * *

Nick paused before walking slowly towards the group. The guys were laughing until the so called victim picked up a glass bottle and smashed it against the wall. Nick ran up to the group and told them to fuck off before this area became a crime scene. The guys ran off and the stranger dropped the bottle. They looked rattled but okay. Nick turned away. "Thanks" The stranger said. He thought he recognised the voice and turned around. It was Lizzy. The girl he'd smoked a cigarette with when he went to Miller's new training camp. She was wearing a black jacket and her hair was in spikes, like the last time. "Ain't you training with Miller and Walker?" Nick asked.

Lizzy nodded. "On and off" She said. "How long do you guys train?" Nick asked. "Weeks, months. Whatever" Lizzy said. Nick had to find out when Miller finished Walker's training camp. He couldn't talk to Jacqui's boss John, through Jacqui. "Does Walker get days off?" Nick asked. "He gets personal time off every Friday" Lizzy said. Nick nodded a thanks and walked away. He went back home and Nate was Watching Joe Stevenson's fight on the computer. Fast food was on the table. "Can I?" Nick asked pointing to the tray. Nate nodded and Nick walked over to the table and ate one of his little brother's chips. "So ummm...this week...Non-stop training yeah?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Yeah, but you know...I might have stuff umm...on Friday" Nick said.

"Nick nah, Jacqui can fucking wait. She's such a bitch, she knows we have to train" Nate said.

"lt ain't Jacq" Nick told his little brother.

"Then what is it?" Nate asked. "Why are you bailing on me Nick? Nate asked.

"It's nothing you know...I won't do it" Nick said going upstairs to take a shower. If he wanted to see Miller again, Nick would have to wait. O_r _he could try out smart his little brother to get to see Miller behind Nate's back.


	62. Boyfriend Bruise

A/N: Sorry to readers for the delay. I was meant to leave early, but then had the most boring lecture. He went on and on...and on. I think my next fanfiction story will be about the lecturer and Mayhem Miller shutting him up. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Addison checked himself out in the mirror for the hundredth time. His tailor made Jacket was a little tight. He should have dieted MMA style, before he'd agreed to go Georges ST Pierre's crap. "Darling you look fine" Luann said smoothing his jacket shoulders down. "Lou you just...make sure your tits are as perky as your personality please?" Addison asked pointing at one of her straps falling down. When they were both ready, they got into the limo. Addison had to prove a point. If Nick Diaz was training, Addison was fucked. But it was late and he knew Nick would either be training his little brother or making sure little Nate got a good night's sleep.

"Why are we stopping?" Luann asked as the limo driver stopped outside Nick's place. "Just a little pit-stop dear. just entertain yourself with your iPad" Addison said. "What's that exactly?" Luann asked. Addison frowned before getting out of the car. He knocked on the door and Nate answered. "Hello Mr Diaz, how are you? Addison asked. "Fuck you Addison, I ain't gonna be your fucking slave like Carlos is" Nate said. "This isn't about that. I'd appreciate it if you kept Carlos and Georges visit a secret. Unless you've already told Nick" Addison said. Nate shook his head. "Good. Now are you going to a be a good little _"Ultimate Fighter Winner"_ and let me in?" Addison asked. Nate shrugged, walked away from the door and called his older brother from upstairs. Nick came down the stairs and looked at Addison.

* * *

"Hel lo, lo, lo Nick. How are you on this delightful evening?" Addison asked. Nick shut the door and Addison tapped on the door. "Nick I need to talk to you" Addison said through the door. The hallway light was still on, so Addison guessed that Nick was still there. "If you ignore me Nick, I could tell you little brother some stories to keep him occupied. I mean Nate wasn't best pleased with your girlfriend Jacqui, what would he think about you and Miller?"Addison asked. Nick opened the door. "Great, excuse me" Addison said as he stepped through the door and walked through the hallway. "This is just a quick friendly visit" Addison said. "Are you going to the Prep Media conference held by George ST Pierre?" Addison asked. "All the UFC 158 Exclusives. You of all people need to be there Nick. You don't even need a ticket" Addison said.

"I ain't going. Get out" Nick said getting up. "Come on Nick. Get changed. My girlfriend would love to talk to you" Addison said. "Girl?" Nick said. Nick got up and walked to the door. Addison followed him. "So Nick let's make this a party of three" Addison said. Addison had to leave because he wanted to arrive early. "I'll be back with the after-party pictures" Addison said with a wave to Nick's little brother who was behind him. "What was that?" His little brother asked. Nick shrugged. "You watching the GSP Special tonight?" Nate asked. Nick shrugged. When Georges ST Pierre had a fight coming up, _every_ night was a George ST Pierre Special.

* * *

"Wow, that sucks" Miller said.

"It's like UFC 154 Doesn't exist" Carlos said. "It's like I don't exist"

"You do to me" Miller said. "God I wish was with you right now" Miller said. "Stay where you are Jase. Believe me, it's safer" Carlos said. He meant it too. He'd invited Roy Nelson Andy Ogle and Dominick Cruz round his place for a few drinks. To hang out together and watch Georges ST Pierre's media event Special. Roy came round with a Twelve pack of beer. "Ahh...Thanks Roy" Carlos said inviting his friend in. "These aren't for you Carlos, I'm gonna treat myself tonight" Roy teased going to the kitchen to put some of the beers in the fridge. "Do you think Georges ST Pierre is gonna mention ya Carlos?" Andy asked. Carlos tried to pretend that he didn't care, but they all knew that he wanted Georges ST Pierre to talk about him and mention their fight.

Addison sat down at the table with Luann and started talking to Ariel Helwani and Bas Rutten. "Ariel, have you seen Miller since...everything?" Addison asked. "I had my second interview with him in Central Park. It's posted on most MMA websites" Ariel told him. "Let's talk about his mental state shall we?" Addison asked, offering Ariel's wife another glass of wine. She refused. "Place your bets gentlemen. How mentally ill do you think Mayhem Miller is? On a scale of one to ten?" He asked. Bas Rutten shook his head. As a former fighter himself, he knew the type of pressure Miller, Georges ST Pierre and Carlos were facing.

* * *

"We can't judge Miller like that" Bas said. "I mean if he really is on meds and going down a slippery slope, we can't jump on him like that. It's private" Bas said. "Mr Rutten Miller is a fame-whore. He can't just jump off the wagon, now is going to run him over" Addison said. "Wow. You really are Mr Sensitive" Bas said. Addison was about to respond when he got a call. He went outside to reception and answered it. "What is it?" He asked Walker. "Just calling for the next step of action. It's the big I isn't it?" Walker asked. "You haven't done that yet?" Addison asked. "The I doesn't stand for Inserting your man-hood into every slut you can manage to pay for" Addison said. "Hurry up" Addison said ending the call, leaving Walker hanging and going back inside.

Carlos opened Andy's beer and passed it back to him. "Carlos you drinking tonight mate?" Andy asked. "No. Not a drop" Carlos said. How could he celebrate with Miller so far away, going through hell? Carlos would celebrate properly when the belt was around his waist and Miller was in his bed. Until that happened he was going to watch Georges ST Pierre like a hawk. He turned up the volume as his opponent Georges ST Pierre was making his grand entrance. Carlos had to hand it to him. George always dressed to impress even if he was wearing his sponsor's shirt underneath a suit jacket.

* * *

"Sponsor Shirt, Georges you Kiss-ass" Roy Nelson said. "Let see what Georges has to say for himself" Andy said. They watched as George shook hands with his sponsors and commentators and The UFC president, Dana White. Dana stood up and shook his hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and all the millions of fans watching. Please welcome UFC Welterweight Champion George ST Pierre" Dana said. Everyone clapped and George stood up at the podium. "Thank you to everyone for taking the time out of your busy day to be here" George said. "This is just a little private get together. A celebration. I'am the champ, but it has to be said. I share the belt. Georges said.

"UFC 154 is going to be the first time I'm back in the Octagon. I'am nervous. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. If everything goes well at UFC 154, me and my team have another person in mind for the future" Georges ST Pierre said. Andy, Roy, and Dom all looked at Carlos. Carlos stared at the screen. None them knew what Georges and his team had up his sleeve. Georges looked at Dana and Dana stood next his "Employee Of The Month" "Exclusive announcements Ladies and Gents. "Dana said. "If Georges ST Pierre defeats Carlos Condit at UFC 154, He will have a new opponent. If Georges is still champion, Georges ST Pierre will be facing Nick Diaz at UFC 158" Dana said.

* * *

Dana's announcement was met with cheers and clapping. "Question and answer time" Dana said. Carlos looked at his friends all taking a sip of their drinks. "That's it?" That's all _I_ get?" Carlos asked. "Georges forgot to mention he shares that belt...with _me_" Carlos said. "Don't let it get you down" Andy said. "Yeah Carlos, just take all that anger and kick Georges ass" Roy said. "I guess you're right" Carlos said raising his water bottle and touching it against his friend's drinks. Walker looked at the Television and saw Addison on the screen. Mixing with the top athletes of MMA. Addison would have to introduce his little brother to them sometime. Cam would freak out if the Diaz brother's met him for a hospital visit. Addison could make that happen.

"Shit Nick. Fuck you're gonna be champ. Fucking Finally!" Nate said, holding up his hand to give his brother a high-five. Nick responded but he didn't know what to think. Yeah Georges could beat Carlos, but MMA was a tricky business. As Nick learned with Miller, when things where too good to be true-they usually where. He was getting texts and calls from other fighters on his phone congratulating him. _"Awesome" "Go Get Georges" "Kick his ass Nick" _Nick thanked them all and Nate dragged his brother out to celebrate.

* * *

Georges ST Pierre found himself being nervous all the time. Yes it was flattering for him. Being so successful made him the centre of attention. But the bad news was, a pair of eyes were watching him all the time. Georges ST Pierre had to be the best at all times. Sometimes that wasn't possible. Addison was the first reporter on the scene after the Georges ST Pierre VS Nick Diaz announcement was made. Some how Addison managed to get a private interview with him. After George ST Pierre did the Question and answer session, he did more press, spoke to the media, signed autographs, and gave a training shirt away before getting whisked away by his team. He met Ariel Helwani, first, but Ariel could barely get a word in with Addison using his magical moves.

"I'm Ariel Helwani and I'm here with UFC Welterweight Champion Mr Georges ST..." "Thank you Ariel, I can take it from here" Addison said with Tommy Conlon by his side for protection. Ariel got the message. Tommy left them alone in a room together and Addison was able to catch up with Georges ST Pierre. "Evening Georges, lovely ceremony, my _girlfriend_ loved you" Addison said. "You have a girlfriend?" Georges asked. "That's not the _hot_ news of the night" Addison said. "You and Nick Diaz, how long has this fight been in the works?" Addison asked.

* * *

"I don't know" Georges said. "I take it, I'm getting Georges ST Pierre exclusives from now on?" Addison asked. "You going to have to talk to my management" Georges said. "No Georges. I'm going to talk to you. I want answers. You've just announced you're fighting Nick Diaz. Obviously I want to see your everyday preparation for _him_" Addison said. Nick was in a bar with his little brother, Jacqui and her sister Mercedes. She'd tagged along to get closer to Nate. After Dana White's announcement, the Diaz brothers were hassled for pictures and autographs by mostly girls in the bar. It would have been fine if the Diaz brothers were alone, but Jacqui and Mercedes weren't happy. Nick signed a few autographs, and Nate took a few pictures with male and female MMA fans. One girl got a litte too touchy-feely with Nick. They had to leave the bar before Jacqui went nuts.

"What the fuck do ya think your doing love?" Jacqui shouted at the girl. They made a quick exit but Mercedes had one drink too many. Mercedes was feeling ill. She threw up outside the club, while Nate patted her on the back. "Mercy you alright?" Jacqui asked. "She's cool" Nate said. It was the first time he'd spoken to Jacqui in a while. It was progress. "Nick I'm so happy for you. Georges ST Pierre won't know what's hit him" Jacqui said pulling Nick closer to her and kissing him. Nick was enjoying his girlfriend's tender affection when his mobile rang. He pulled away from Jacqui thinking it was either a friend or his own sponsors that were going to help Nick in the fight of his career against George ST Pierre.

* * *

"One Sec" Nick said, taking his mobile phone out and turning away from Jacqui.

"Yeah?" Nick said into the phone annoyed.

"Hey Nick, congrats" Miller said breathlessly. Had Miller been training or had Nick literally taken Miller's breath away?


	63. UFC 154

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. _**This story is going on a break.** _Using most words and events from The UFC 154 DVD [some of this might be wrong...sorry.] Using [and changed] the song "Radioactive" By the band "Imagine Dragons" [lyrics in **Bold**] Has anyone heard the UFC 158 Press Conference call between GSP and Nick? I've only listened to clips, but it sounds really heated. Nick Diaz takes no prisoners.

* * *

_**"Carlos runs, into the night  
ST Pierre will lose his belt tonight"  
**_

Nineteen months. Georges ST Pierre's Prison sentence. The rollercoaster of torture that Georges ST Pierre was forced to take a ride on. Tonight was the night and instead of gently training with Alessio Sakara and Cole Miller, he was facing Addison for yet another painful interview.

_"So Georges ST Pierre, after all the rehab that you've gone through to conquer your injury, are you ready to fight? _Addison asked.

"I'm bigger and better than ever, I feel Addison. My health is back to normal. Health is the most important thing in the world you can have wealth. Everything, you can have money, but without health it's useless" Georges said.

"How do you feel about Carlos Condit?" Addison asked tapping the table. "Is Condit a fake champion? Is Condit a Nick Diaz wannabe?" Addison asked. Georges knew he was trying to stir the pot.

"In my contract I was supposed to defend my title every year. and I couldn't do it because of the injury. so the real champion is Carlos Condit. I have nothing but respect for him. Nick Diaz could learn a thing or two from Carlos" Georges said. Georges management came in and Georges had to go. He excused himself. "I'll see you again Georges" Addison said. Georges nodded, but knew this would have to stop. He had too much on the line to end up being Addison's pet like Carlos was.

* * *

_**"Carlos breathes in, he can't strike out, No.  
Nick's squatting down, he's shaping up, Carlos' hopes have turned to dust  
Nate threw a fit, Nick can't forgive" **_

Addison called Carlos first. "Carlos. Fight day congratulations" Addison said. "Addison what do you want? I can't get your girlfriend a free ticket" Carlos said. "No, no no...I'd would like you come out with you Carlos" Addison said. "I would like to literally be in your corner, like you have for me in the past" Addison said. "I'll see" Carlos said. "It has to happen Carlos. Not many people know where Miller is and I'd hate for the MMA media, to make horrendous stories about him while he's away training with Miller" Addison said. "Fine whatever" Carlos said ending the call.

Addison knew that Carlos would need extra motivation play Addison's game. There was one thing he could do. He called Walker and asked him to put "The Big I" on hold. "Addison for God's sake. Do you want this for Miller or not?" Walker asked. "Yes, but not now. I need Miller for something else" Addison said. Walker agreed but wasn't happy. He called Miller and told him there was a tiny change of plan. Miller nodded but was confused.

"Walkie I thought we were gonna have fun today?" He asked.

"We will...just not yet" Walker told him.

* * *

"_**Georges is waking up, He feels it in his bones,  
The hate that makes his system go"  
**_

Carlos was doing his own interviews with a crew that were already wearing UFC 158 T-shirts. It pissed him off, but he couldn't let it get to him.

"How do you think ST Pierre VS Condit, compares to Georges ST Pierre VS Nick Diaz?" A nosey reporter called Bethenny asked.

"ST Pierre VS Condit AKA "me" is going to be a great fight. ST Pierre VS Condit, is going to be MMA at it's best. The crowd want a fight that makes the hair stand up on the back of their necks. Believe me, the hair-raising fight is gonna be this one" Carlos said. He did more interviews, then light training and went to his apartment. He had to pack his stuff then go to Montreal, Canada. Georges ST Pierre's home-town. Another reason to be pissed of. Georges was going to fight in-front of his home crowd and Carlos only had a handful of people with him. It was going to be a lonely trip. Greg Jackson couldn't be there. He couldn't be in one guy's corner, and they all knew why. He heard a knock on the door and Carlos thought it was Dom.

"Kick ass Carlos Condit, are you ready to kick Georges ST Pierre's ass?" Miller asked.

* * *

_**"Reporters can't complain, Georges is on a short chain  
Addison will get paid with Nick Diaz on the front page  
Nick is, radioactive, radioactive.  
Nick is, radioactive, radioactive"  
**_

"Jase, what are you...you shouldn't even be here!" Carlos said. "Walker said I could take the day off. For you...but if you want me to fuck off back to training..." Miller said walking away. "No...God Jase...don't go" Carlos said reaching over to pull him back. As soon as Carlos had Miller in the apartment he closed the door and hugged him. "How have you been?" Carlos asked. "Better than you, I don't have every MMA critic watching my every move. It's finally happening. "You're fighting _Georges Freaking ST Pierre_" Miller said.

"I know, I'm_ freaking_ freaking out" Carlos told him.

"Why?" Georges ST Pierre is toast" Miller said as he helped Carlos pack. Miller packed the last of Carlos' things before wheeling his suitcase out. Full of nervous energy they made out quickly before Miller turned away and put the TV on. "I'm sorry was that boring you?" Carlos asked. "Carlos, nothing about you is _boring_, you're the Natural Born Killer" Miller said."It's just things can't get too touchy you know. The only guy you should be touching is Georges" Miller said.

"That sounds so wrong but...I know you're right" Carlos said.

* * *

_**"Carlos won't stop to crash, pulls on his clothes  
It's always best that Miller never knows.  
Spar through the blood, Addison grins  
Nate's ready for Joe let the war begin  
Miller called Nick, it's his last sin"**_

Carlos felt so much more calm so much more prepared with Miller by his side. Arranged by Walker, Miller had a ticket to join Carlos in Canada. The only bad news was that Addison had to go with him. Carlos had to sacrifice one person from his training team to make room for Addison. That person was Mike WinkleJohn. Carlos knew it was going to be tough without Mike, but Addison had to come along. Miller wasn't happy about it, but Carlos assured Miller he could handle it. As the day disappeared into the cloak of evening, Miller and Carlos' team calmed Carlos down as he went to the arena changing rooms and got ready. He could hear the screams of the crowd from the arena and hoped the crowd would give him a warm hello.

"Montreal Canada will like you as much as I do" Miller said.

This is Georges ST Pierre's Home-Town" Carlos said. "I hope you like me more than that" Carlos said. Addison came in, a baggy T-shirt and tight smart trousers. "Travis, can you get this guy some training pants?" Carlos asked. Travis nodded left the room. "Addison you can't go out in those trousers" Carlos said. "The ones I have on are very fashionable" Addison said. "Tested by idiots and made...for idiots" Miller said. "Wear the baggy ones" Carlos said pulling on a grey Sponsor hoodie with the word "Head-Rush" Written in black on the front.

"Carlos I'm not wearing your hand-me downs" Addison said as Travis came in with baggy trousers. Addison shrugged Travis off and Travis and Addison both turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, Georges ST Pierre awaits" Addison told him.

* * *

_**"Millers waking up he feels it in his bones  
Walker makes his systems go  
MMA calls out Georges rage"  
**_

Part of Miller didn't want Carlos to do it. He was putting his Interim Welterweight Championship belt on the line and Miller knew how much that belt mattered to Carlos. He didn't want to watch Carlos lose. Georges ST Pierre's Home-Town were chanting GSP from the moment Georges stepped in the building. By the looks of it, Miller knew they were going to give Carlos a tough time. Addison held his breath as the announcer Bruce Buffer shouted out the introductions to get the crowd into a frenzy.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is UFC 154's main event of the evening. Sanctioned by the Connect Combat Sport Commission. With Commissioner Michel Hamilin. The three judges scoring this fight at Octagon-side are: Sal D Amato, David Therien and Tony weeks. When the action begins, the Referee in charge is Yves Lavigne. Now this is the moment you've all UFC fans have been waiting for. From the bell centre in Montreal Quebec Canada...Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt's It's time!" Bruce shouted.

"5 rounds for the Undisputed UFC Welterweight Championship of the world. Introducing first, fighting out of the Blue corner, this man is a Mixed Martial Artist holding a professional record of 28 wins five loses. Standing at 6 foot 2 inches tall, weighing in at 169 pounds Fighting out of Albuquerque New Mexico. He is the former WEC champion and _is_ the Interim UFC Welterweight champion. He is the Natural-Born Killer Carlos Condit!"

Thousands of boos filled the arena. Carlos held his hands up to show that he didn't give a crap.

Carlos' Team, Addison and Miller all stood up and clapped.

* * *

_**"Insults rattle Nick's cage,  
Georges sparks, radioactive, radioactive.  
George sparks radioactive, radioactive"**_

His opponent, fighting out of the Red corner. This man holds an MMA record of 22 wins and 2 losses. He stands at 5 foot 11. He is weighing in at 170 pounds. Fighting out of Montreal Quebec, Canada. Ladies and Gentlemen presenting the...

_"Original"_

_"Reigning" _

_"Defending" _

_UFC Welterweight Champion Of The World...Georges "Rush" St Pierre!"_

The crowd cheered the roof off of the building, but Carlos was ready, he was determined to teach Georges ST Pierre a lesson for doubting him.

* * *

_**Round one.**_ The first round was ground based. Georges was pulling the can opener maneuver on Carlos, trying to pull his head down Miller saw Carlos attempting armbars, but Georges was just too quick. Before Carlos got to his feet Georges cut him with a large elbow. Blood was pouring down Carlos' forehead and Addison could see his team looking worried. Before Carlos could shake off the blood and get back to the action the bell rang. Carlos' blood was wiped off and Miller got in to give his "friend" some advice. "Carlos try to keep it standing. He can't handle you standing" Miller said. "It' doesn't matter" Dom said. Standing or on the ground, just keep up the pace no matter what" Dom said.

_**Round Two **_Carlos was pulling out all the stops. He was taking Georges on with punches, kicks combinations and left Georges reeling. Addison thought that Carlos was hesitating and Georges took full advantage of it. Condit was bleeding from the nose. His Spinning back-fist missed. Carlos got taken down while Georges passed into half guard. Carlos thought Georges was going to let him up but he came back down on Carlos, pulling his head down. Carlos attacked with elbows from the bottom. When Carlos managed to stand up, Carlos was kicking Georges in all directions.

* * *

_**"All systems go, Carlos commitment hasn't died  
Georges has a point to prove, he lashes out from the inside"**_

_**Round Three **_Carlos was ready for action. They tagged each other again and again. All of Team Condit cheered when Carlos kicked Georges on the side of his head. It was hard and Georges fell down in pain. "Yeah! End this Carlos!" Dom shouted. Carlos swarmed on Georges. He almost got his back. Carlos carried on with big elbows. But Georges took him down. Carlos aimed for a kimura at a high guard. He had Georges in a body triangle, but couldn't keep it. Carlos tried for a kimura again. Carlos tried to get up but Georges took him down and Carlos couldn't stop it. He triangled Georges leg in-between his own and threw side punches until the bell rang.

_**Round Four **_A Round break came up and Travis told Carlos to carry on Kicking and he had to stop holding back. "Don't act scared" Addison said. He leaned down to get out of the octagon when his trousers ripped open. "Shit" Addison muttered under his breath. He could hear laughter from the audience. Carlos smiled, but Miller told Carlos to focus. "Strike Carlos, get up from those takedowns, lets go" Miller said. Carlos nodded. Carlos didn't manage to get up straight away from Georges takedowns. Carlos was striking at first. Then Georges took him down and he was fighting from the bottom with kicks. Carlos tried to get Georges in a kneebar but Georges stepped out. Carlos tried to reverse a takedown, but he felt like Georges had him stapled to the mat. Carlos fought back with elbows. He put his feet on George's hips. By the time Carlos got back to his feet the bell had rang again.

_**Round 5. **_The fifth and final round was approaching and Carlos knew it was now or never. "You can do this Carlos" Dom said. "You're bringing that belt home Carlos" Miller said. The fifth round was really no different from the others. Carlos did more striking, Spinning Back kicks, Side kicks, any kicks he could think of. Georges took him down and moved into half guard. Carlos panicked and gave up his back. Carlos tried to roll to get up. Georges had him mounted but Carlos tried to get the kimura on the left arm. It didn't work and Georges was still pounding with elbows. The bell rung. Team Condit got in the octagon and pulled the sponsor T-shirt over Condit's head.

* * *

_**"Nick's waking up, He feels it in his bones.  
Nick's got Georges to make his systems go.  
Carlos is on the rampage, he wants to vent out his way"  
**_

Nick was sitting on the sofa with Jacqui and Nate when announcer Bruce Buffer read out the judges decision.

"Nick you ready to see who your facing at UFC 158?" Jacqui asked.

"We all know who he's facing" Nate said.

Ladies and Gentlemen. After five rounds we go to the Judges score cards for a decision. Bruce Buffer said.

The Judges score this contest: 49-46, 50-45, and 50-45. Declaring the winner by unanimous decision...and Still the Undisputed Welterweight Champion of the world...

"Georges Rush ST Pierre!"

* * *

_**"Miller can't refuse him, he can't talk about losing  
Nate Diaz thinks Miller's wrath is radioactive, radioactive.  
Nick Diaz sees Georges ST Pierre as radioactive, radioactive"  
**_

"Georges just came up to you and said that you are the best opponent he's ever faced. Is that any consolation to you right now?" Joe Rogan asked. Carlos shook his head.

"It's a great compliment from a great champion. But No, Not really. I'm still disappointed. I'm glad I was able to come here and fight a guy like Georges, and put on a good show for these guys here in Montreal" Carlos said. As he watched his high kick on the big screen Carlos took a deep breath. "Shit" I almost had Georges" Carlos said when he and Miller had got back to their hotel room. "You'll be back. Better than ever. "It will just take time" Miller said.

"I don't _have _the _time Jase_. What if this was my last shot?" Carlos asked zipping his hoodie off. He took a shower and came out of the bathroom drying his hair watching Miller watching TV. "Do you wanna go out?" Miller asked. "I'm just glad Owen wasn't here" Carlos said talking about his son. "Seeing his Daddy lose like that would have sucked" Carlos said. "Carlos, everyone, Little Owen included is proud of you. "You're one of the best Carlos, and I'll take on anyone that says that you're not" Miller said. "Thanks Jase. You didn't have to come, but I'm so glad you did" They kissed. Miller realised Carlos wasn't resisting as he quickly rubbed his hand along Carlos' thigh.

Carlos pulled away and turned the light off. Miller reached over and locked his phone. Despite fighting less than two hours ago, Carlos proved his cardio was awesome as he mounted Miller kissing his neck and his stomach. Carlos slid Miller's trousers down and turned him over. Carlos fucked him, harder than Miller liked. It hurt, but Miller didn't say anything. It would have been embarrasing and Carlos had already had a bad day. Carlos slid his hand around Miller's waist stroking Miller's thigh with every thrust. He quickly got off Miller as he came and wiped himself on the sheets. Miller's phone started to vibrate. Carlos picked it up and looked at Nick's name on Miller's screen. He put Miller's phone under the bed.

* * *

"Jase I'm gonna take a call. I'll be back in a sec" Carlos said, pulling his clothes on. He got Miller's phone and quickly took it outside. He called Nick back.

"Stop calling Jase. He doesn't want you" Carlos said.

"Hey loser. Why the fuck have you got Jase's phone?" Nick asked.

"Jase is_ really_ tired right now. Me and Jase alone in Canada. We're having a lot of fun" Carlos said.

"Fuck knows you need fun, after that shitty fight with Georges ST Pierre. You know my little brother would have done better" Nick said. Carlos ended the call and went back into the room.

"Everything okay?" Miller asked, sitting up in bed.

"It won't be until I've asked you this...Jase you do wanna...ummm...move in with me?" Carlos asked as Miller switched on the Television.

"Why Carlos? I wasn't that good in bed" Miller said pulling up the bed-sheets. He thought Carlos had to be joking.

"Miller I'm serious. I want to be there for you, train with you, diet with you, fight for you twenty four seven. You make me a better fighter. You make me wanna change. Jase you make me want to do the right thing. Jase you moving in with me is going to feel so right. I want to keep an eye on you and most all...take care of you" Carlos said.

"Fuck" Miller said.

"So Jase. I'll ask again. As your biggest "Mayhem Monkey" As your biggest fan. I need you Jase. Jase will you move in with me?" Carlos asked.


	64. Hunter Hell

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. I know that not every MMA fan is going to like this story. This story is slash, in this case it's guy on guy or "fighter on fighter". One great thing about fanfiction is you can write about anything from Nate Diaz Dating Dominick Cruz. Or Nick and GSP running away together to live in Canada. There aren't many adult scenes in this Story, just ask Jones or CazB:) Joe Stevenson is a Brown Belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in this story. Borrowing the character "Daddy" From the story "It's Kin The Blood" The lyrics used in this chapter [_**In Bold**_] are the lyrics _"Heart Attack"_ By Demi Lovato. The song's great, but the lyrics are really girlie, so I've changed the lyrics to suit the story.

* * *

A/N: Walker was the best thing about the TV Show Hollyoaks. The character "Walker" played by Neil Newbon was amazing. Walker/Neil is gorgeous. I'm going to try to keep him in this story for as long as possible.

* * *

_**"Nick's putting his defenses up  
In front of Nate, keeping his mouth shut  
If his Little brother ever found out  
He's sure Nate would have a heart attack"**_

* * *

"You know Joe is gonna take you down, what are you gonna do?" Nick asked. "Submission or block" Nate said. "You're stronger than him. Try to keep this standing" Nick said. "Mmmm, but I can handle him with whatever" Nate said. Nick knew his brother was getting over-confident. Nick wanted his little brother to calm down, but at least he was tee-total for this fight. He was about to join Dom and his little brother for an excercise session, when Nick heard his phone vibrate on the bench. "Yeah?" Nick said.

" Hello, Mr Diaz. Enjoy Carlos's loss at UFC 154? How do you feel about facing Georges at UFC 158?" Addison asked. "I'm busy so..." Nick said checking that his little brother was training.

"A little birdie told me that Miller might be in a spot of trouble" Addison said.

_"Don't fuck with me"_ Nick whispered into the phone.

"I'm not" Addison said. "But this information _will_ you cost you Nick" Addison told him.

Miller got back from Canada with Carlos by his side. It was back to normal. Carlos was going to take a couple of days off training. Miller didn't want to be away from him, but Walker was calling him on his phone. "Jase, can't you stay for one night?" Carlos asked rubbing Miller's shoulders. "I'll make it worth your while" Carlos said. "I bet you can, but I need to finish this training. I'm gonna kick Walker ass. Then you can reward me later" Miller said kissing him. "Good Luck" Carlos said turning on the TV. As soon as Miller was out of the place, Carlos got up to see if Addison had left signs that he'd been in there.

* * *

_**"He Always put the truth out on the line  
Ready to say yes at any fight time  
Nick's never had trouble getting what he wants  
But when it comes to Miller, Nick's never good enough"**_

* * *

When Miller got to Walker's training centre Phoebe and John were already training. Walker asked Lizzy to train with Miller. Miller had barely taken his rucksack off when Lizzy starting throwing kicks. Miller has to get over the fact that Lizzy was a short girl and fight back against her. He grappled her to floor before tapping her out with a kimura. When he did that move he thought of Carlos. He did that same move to Georges ST Pierre and didn't do so well. With Lizzy sulking in a corner nursing a hurt arm Miller went over to her and apologised. Lizzy walked away.

"Miller never apologise for success. I doubt Georges ST Pierre does" Walker said. "This Friday your Initiation day begins. Are you looking forward to it?" Walker asked. "Yeah...we're just gonna party...right?" Miller asked. "In a way. Yeah" Walker said. It was always the same. The rookies always thought it was going to be fun and games until the fists flew and blood dribbled over bruised fists. That was one of Walker's many ideas of fun. "Train hard Miller" Walker said. "Yes Sir" Miller said. Nate was taking a water break when he saw Nick typing into his phone. Addison had blabbed. He knew Nick wasn't going to bend unless Addison told him the truth. He needed to know where and when Miller's Initiation was going to start. Nick looked at the map on his phone and wondered if he should call Miller to warn him.

"You okay?" Nick's little brother asked.

* * *

_**"When Nick doesn't care  
He can stop critics with a middle finger silence  
Freeze their words into ice, never have to fight them  
Then Bisping won and Miller got beaten by all sides"**_

* * *

"Yeah" Nick said putting his phone away. "Umm...me and Mercedes are gonna go out to eat. Just healthy stuff. Wanna come?" Nate asked. "I'm gonna see Jacq" Nick said. Nate nodded and said he'd see him later. Nick did pay a quick visit to Jacq, she was on her lunch break and was stressed out. "I don't think John's giving me more stuff to do" Jacqui said. "All the good stuff he passes onto the boys. It ain't fair" Jacqui said. "Cause of me?" Nick asked. It couldn't have looked good for Jacqui when John found out she was going out with Miller's friend.

"Nah love, this ain't got nowt to do with you" Jacqui said. "Dunno...you want cool things down for a bit?" Nick asked. As soon as he'd said it, he didn't realise why it came out. He liked Jacqui, Jacqui liked him, he had no complains from her since she asked him out. Only Nick hadn't heard from Miller since the "Congrats on UFC 158" call. Maybe Miller was sick of being with a loser like Carlos. Maybe Carlos was so down about losing he'd _cut_ Miller loose too. Nick would have to find out. Even if it was bad news for Miller.

"No Nick, I don't want anything to cool down. I want us to be "hot" all the time. You know what I mean?" Jacqui said as she squeezed Nick's hand. Nick gritted his teeth and nodded.

* * *

_**"Miller got cut, the core ripped out of his world  
No job and fans that burned Miller with blame  
Nick couldn't take on the UFC  
But he could submit Miller's pain"**_

* * *

"Addison where the hell is he?" Walker asked. "You know what he's like" Addison said. "Addison if I find out you've dumped some lazy slacker on me I'll..." Walker said. "Walker please threats don't turn me on and you don't want to see my bad side" Addison said. "You mean the side that Nick Diaz threw against your oven on the MMA Tour?" Walker teased. Addison wondered how on earth Walker found that, out, but he pretended not to care. "Walker he'll be there. When he is you listen to him and then leave him to it. He's very capable. Unlike _some _people" Addison said ending the call.

Carlos looked around Miller's apartment. Looking for bugs, looking for any hidden camera's. To help him out he invited Krzysztof soszynski to help him. He was the same guy that had helped Miller out with his Mom's dinner that went really really wrong. "Hey Buddy sorry about UFC 154. Great match Carlos" Krzysztof said. "Yeah thanks" Carlos said. He was tired of hearing it. "Krzys I just need you to look around for bugs. Then plant a few of your own" Carlos said. "Okay I'll get the bugs A.S.A.P" Krzysztof said. He left and Carlos got a shower and texted Miller.

_"Miss you Jase"_ Carlos typed then pressed _**"Sent"**_

* * *

_**"When Nick looks at Miller he can't say no,  
He'd rather fight the words than tell him so  
Nick has to put his defenses up,  
Instead of telling Miller to dump Carlos,  
If Nick ever said that,  
Miller might have a heart attack"**_

* * *

Nate Diaz was facing Joe Stevenson and Nate had a point to prove. "Okay Nate, you know what you've gotta do. Go in and out and get your hands moving" Nick said. Nick had to hand it to Joe. Joe was a tough son of a gun. Nate and Joe Stevenson had things in common, they were both brown belts in Brazilian Jiu-Jitzu, and they both won the reality show _"The Ultimate Fighter"_ Nick thought that his little brother's _"Ultimate Fighter"_ win was better, but Joe was a skilled kid. "Come on Nate, go after him, keep pressing!" Nick shouted. His little brother was following instructions. Nick thought that Nate had won this fight a million percent. But after Three Five-minute rounds it was up to the judges.

_"And the winner by Split Decision...Joe "Daddy" Stevenson!"_ Bruce Buffer announced.

Nick swore under his breath. Nate looked at Nick.

_Game over._

* * *

_**"Nick's never broken a sweat for the other girls,  
When Nate punched Miller Nick absorbed the hurt,  
,Everytime he tries to pull Miller aside,  
Miller's grappling in bed with another guy"**_

Nate couldn't face Nick after the loss. He tried to call him and he got a text from Dom saying that Nate was going out with his training partners. Nick would go and get his little brother in a few minutes, but now, Nick had to warn Miller. He called Miller on his phone. He didn't answer. Then he called him again. "Nick what is it?" Miller asked. "Shit. Miller where are you?" Nick asked.

"Fuck...Nick...is Carlos okay?" Miller asked.

"Who the fuck cares?" Nick said, he had to get to the point. "Miller, you've got that Initiation stuff right?" Nick said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Miller asked.

"They've set you up. Don't go" Nick said.

"Nick I know what you think. You think that I'm a shitty _average_ fighter. I'll beat Walker. I'll take of photo of him knocked out and send it to you okay?" Miller said ending the call.

"Mill, no...fuck!" Nick said as got up and looked around for his keys.

He could go there and get back before Nate realised he was gone.

* * *

_**"It's just not fair  
Jacqui's a great girl, but she's just not him.  
Carlos, Beware!  
Carlos can't hide the truth if Miller's moving in"**_

* * *

Walker was waiting. But he couldn't wait for long. He wore all black, Like Lizzy usually did. He put the hood over his head and practised a few Taekwondo moves. This would be quick. The Bloodier the better. A few kicks maybe a slam to the ground and Miller would be Minced Meat. He put his gloves on and looked at the clock. He had to go. He headed out into the woodland. Walking on twigs looking around waiting for Miller to pounce. He saw Miller first and attacked him from behind. "Howdy" Miller said taking Walker's punches and head-butting his nose. Walker fell to the floor where he jabbed Walker in the stomach and chest.

"Giving up?" Miller asked. "Fuck you" Walker said trying to get up. Miller waited trying to shove Walker back on the ground. Walker kicked his knee and Miller turned around rub the pain off. Walker got back up and kicked Miller's knee again. They fought on the floor for a while in the sticks and the mud. Miller thought he was getting the upper hand. He was on top Walker, trying to punch him in the face when he felt someone grab him.

* * *

Crap. Nick was right all along.

* * *

_**"Nick Diaz kicks ass, always played MMA like chess,  
Nick's Never settled for being second best  
Now Nick's up-right at night, trying not to dream  
About Carlos and Miller behind the scenes"**_

* * *

Miller felt strong muscular arms pull him away from Walker. Walker got up on shaky feet.

"No! Miller's mine!" Walker shouted.

"I don't fucking think so" The man said. He took Miller down and kicked his shoulder hard. The guy could feel Walker on his heels and caught Walker with a jab sending him swollen to the ground. Miller was trying to get up to take this guy on. He couldn't see much of this guy's face, but tried to twist his arms away from him. The man stood over him and elbowed him in the face before putting his hands around Miller's neck.

"Don't struggle, you tricky bastard" The man said as he pressed his hands against Miller's throat. He could see Miller turning red in the moonlight and laughed as Miller started to gurgle for oxygen. He couldn't finish his mission as Nick pried the man's hands away with a kick to the head. The man stumbled away, but as soon as he loosened his grip on Miller Nick tightened his grip on the violent stranger. He squeezed his neck until he was unconscious. Nick dropped him to the ground and Miller warily got to his feet.

* * *

_**"Miller's got Initiation, and Nick can't go  
Nate has a fight, Nick can't go rogue.  
Walker's putting his defences up  
Hoping all alone Miller shows up  
If Miller comes with Nick attached  
Addison might have a heart attack"**_

* * *

Clay ran out into the woodland. He can't have gone far. Miller was supposed to be at the training practise point. Clay ran there and saw one person on the floor. They really must have done Miller over.

"Miller?" Clay asked.

"Clay!" The man shouted. "Help me up" He asked. "Daddy what happened? Did Miller cheat?" Clay asked. Daddy got up and slapped Clay's face. "That's for being stupid" Daddy said, getting up. "Addison's got a lot to answer for" Daddy as they walked back to their car. "Do you want to find Miller and his...friend?" Clay asked. "No. They're running scared. I'll call Addison. Get him to get Miller alone for us" Daddy said. Clay didn't know what to think of that. Two against one wasn't fair. He didn't want to hurt Miller, maybe he could wear a balaclava or a mask over his face so Miller wouldn't know it was him.

* * *

_**"Nick's secrets stifle his lungs,  
He helps Nate then goes out for a run  
He'll protect Miller all day and night  
Carlos can't copy Nick, he can't even fight  
Addison will enjoy the poisonous sting  
When he reveals that Carlos is friends with him"**_

* * *

Miller walked slowly to his room with Nick behind him, always on the lookout. When Nick was certain they were safe he locked the door and shut the curtains. Miller poured himself out some water. "Nick you should go. Walker will make sure I'm okay" Miller said. "Miller, Walker could have set this shit up" Nick said. Miller put the glass down. His throat still stung from those hands. It sucked having Nick see him like this...again. He had to get Nick out of here.

"Nick I heard Nate had a fight" Miller said. "Yeah. I get it. I'm gonna go" Nick said getting up. He couldn't risk Nate asking questions, but Nick had some questions of his own for Miller.

"I've got some shit to say" Nick said.

"Fire away, but keep away from my neck" Miller said.

"So...umm...you know...in..."

"Nick I'll be UFC Middle-weight champion, by the time you finish this sentence...come on!" Miller shouted.

"Miller did you fuck Carlos in Canada?" Nick asked.

* * *

_**"When Miller looks at Nick he can't say no  
He's got Carlos and can't let go  
Miller can't put any defences up,  
He's found perfection in Carlos  
If Nick ever ruined that,  
Miller wouldn't have a heart attack... **_

_**Miller would strike Nick back"**_

* * *

Miller was shocked but tried to hide it. "Nick, there's the door" Miller said pointing to it.

"You did. You fucked that back-stabbing fag" Nick guessed. "How fucking dumb..." Nick said.

"You really _are_ Nate's brother aren't you Nick...get out...I mean it" Miller interrupted.

"Or what? Miller, Carlos is bad fucking news. In Canada he took your phone. Carlos is stirring up shit behind your back. He'll fuck you one night and fuck you over the next. You know you can't fucking trust him" Nick said.

* * *

"Nick Diaz: The Date expert? Nick you blew me faster than Johny Hendricks knocked out Martin Kampmann. You stood there and watched your little brother beat me up. Nate spat on my food and bleached me in the bath under your roof...and Carlos is the one that can't be trusted?"

"Don't start on my little brother" Nick said.

"Then end all your crap about Carlos. I've still got the burn-marks from little Nate's cigarette and you've got the nerve to stand there and judge me and Carlos. Carlos has stuck with me from the word "Go" Nick, You were still dating Louise while trying to get in my pants" Miller said.

"You wish, you ungrateful fucker" Nick said, walking out to go back to see his little brother, Jacqui, and his friends. Back to people who appreciated him, who wanted him.


	65. Diaz VS Daddy

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Strong and Offensive Language. The word "Flat" means Apartment. Borrowing and changing the Lyrics **[In Bold] **The lyrics are "Nothing Can Come Between Us" By Theory Of A Deadman.

* * *

_**"Well Nick's running back and forth from hell to safe California  
Wishing Miller was here, he guesses he should watch what he wishes for..."**_

* * *

Never again. Nick returned to his apartment. Nate was half asleep on the couch. "Where were you?" Nate asked. "Out" Nick said. He said nothing else. If anything, he just wanted to forget tonight had even happened. Everytime he did something for Miller, Miller threw it back in his face. Nick got a blanket for his little brother. "Thanks" Nate murmured. Nick patted his little brother on the shoulder and went upstairs to get a shower. He was exhausted. Addison wasn't. Typing on the computer in the hours of the morning he got a call from Carlos.

"Hey" Carlos said. "Hello Carlos, Living out love's young, losing dream?" Addison asked. "Kryzstoff gave me bugs" Carlos said. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Spread them around" Addison told him. Carlos said. "To keep an eye on Jase...there's no point" Carlos said. "Why? You trust Miller now?" Addison said. "The thing is he could be moving in with me, so...we should wait" Addison stopped typing. "I beg your pardon?" Addison said.

"I asked Jase to move in with me. Make it official, I just can't believe that Jase has picked me. I'll see him every day I don't think we need that many bugs...

"Carlos I have to go. I'll call you back" Addison lied.

* * *

_**"You're right on time, so invite him in  
this is where your trouble begins  
But he likes you better than the other ones"**_

* * *

Addison wasn't really looking forward to seeing him, but he had no choice. He was one of Carlos' closest friends. "Mr Dominick Cruz...we need to talk" Addison said. Dom had no choice. He'd heard about how much of a slime-ball Addison was. Getting Miller kidnapped should have been the warning sign. But what Addison didn't have in charm, he made up for with money. Even though Dominick was The UFC Bantamweight champion, he wasn't going to turn down money from anyone...even Addison.

Addison made himself at home. He put his coat on the chair and sat on it. Dom poured out drinks of juice. "Mr Cruz" Addison began. "I told you to keep an eye on Carlos" He said. "Addison there's been nothing to tell" Dom said.

"Nothing to tell? Carlos is moving in with Miller and you didn't think I needed to know?" Addison asked.

"Addison it's private" Dom said.

"Dominick I _pay_ you to make Carlos' private life public...to me" Addison said.

* * *

_**"You say I'm right when you know I'm wrong  
We could never just get along  
Don't you hate when hate gets stuck in your mouth  
And then Carlos gets in the way  
He said..."**_

* * *

Daddy looked at the bruising on his neck. He'd get Clay to find whoever did it and make them pay. Clay tried to dab Daddy's neck with a cold flannel. "Get off" Daddy said. "Daddy you look bad" Clay said. "Do you have to work?" Clay asked. "Clay do you want another slap?" Daddy asked. Clay shook his head. Daddy got ready for work and Clay knew that he had to find Miller, so he called Walker. "He's not in the flat" Walker said. "Thanks Clay said. "Do you know where Miller lives?" Clay asked. "Yeah, but you'll never know" Walker told him.

_"We'll see about that"_ Clay thought.

Miller woke up. He hadn't drunk anything last night, but his head was pounding. "Wakey Wakey" Walker whispered. "Go to hell" Miller muttered. He was annoyed at Walker setting him up like that. He was even more pissed off that Nick Diaz was the one that had to see him pinned to the ground, with some guy in the dark strangling him. "Initiation didn't go as planned" Walker said. "Are you gonna set another Initiation up?" Miller asked, leaning up in bed. "No" Walker said. "No more Initiation. Miller you've been through enough" Walker said.

* * *

"_**Nothing could come between us  
One of those favorite things that he used to say  
That's just what he said  
Nothing could come between us  
Sorry to say but Miller can't feel the same"**_

* * *

"I brought you lunch" Luann said putting a plastic lunch box on the table. "Home-made lunch. That's so working Class. Thank you" Addison said. He wasn't going to touch it. He ordered in from an expensive private catering company. "I'm getting a Chef in tonight Luann, so you might want to make yourself scarce" Addison said. Of course. See you later" Luann said kissing him on the cheek. Luann was lovely, but Addison didn't like the simple life. As soon as Luann was gone he called Carlos.

"Make it quick" Carlos said getting ready to train. "Carlos I'd like to invite you over for dinner. Would you be willing to dine with me at any time of your choice?" Addison asked. Carlos shrugged over the phone. "Sure Addison. Do you mind if I bring a guest?" Carlos asked. "Well I think we should be alone" Addison said. "We'll make it worth your while" Carlos said. "Give you an "Exclusive" What do you say?" Carlos asked.

"If you insist. Fine bring whomever you want" Addison said turning his phone off.

* * *

"_**You're so damn relentless, and you will find,  
the two of us are like two of a kind  
But the truth hits you harder than the other ones"**_

* * *

After training with Lizzy and John, Walker gave Miller a break. "After what happened last night. You can take the afternoon off" Walker told him. Miller was surprised but they could all tell he wasn't at his best. He called Carlos and met him training. It was Carlos' first proper training session after his loss to Georges ST Pierre. "Wanna take me down?" Carlos asked. "Maybe later" Miller said. "My back is kind of killing me" "Oh I forgot how was your Initiation?" Carlos asked. " Maybe later" Miller teased. Miller watched Carlos kick-box and talked to Roy Nelson and Dom.

"How is he?" Miller asked them looking at Carlos. "Good, you know. The Georges fight knocked him for six" Roy said. "You should know...you were there" Roy said. Roy walked away to train and Dom asked Miller how he was. "Carlos told me that you getting special training" Dom said. "After getting kidnapped, can you blame me?" Miller said. "Yeah, you want to come out with me and some of the guys?" Dom asked. " I Can't. I've got stuff to do, but some other time if you're buying" Miller said.

Dom nodded. Getting Miller alone was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

_**"You said it cruelly, when Miller's still fighting demons with himself  
Don't you hate when blood explodes in your mouth  
And then healing ghosts get in the way  
He said..."**_

* * *

"Yes Kevin, just do a vegan menu. I want to be seen as open minded" Addison told his chef. "Addison? You want us to eat with Addison?" Miller asked. "Did you have a brain transplant while I was doing my Initiation?" Miller asked. "I just want him to see that we're a unit. You know, me you and Owen. Together" Carlos said. "Carlos that sounds great...but we can just do it in private. We don't need assholes like Addison getting involved" Miller said. "We won't be there for long and we get a free meal. I know what I'm doing Jase. Trust me" Carlos said.

They arrived at Addison's place in smart clothes. Luann opened the door. "Hello Gentlemen, may I take your coats? She asked. Carlos took his coat off, but Miller kept his on. They followed Luann into Addison's house and looked around. "Huge place huh?" Carlos said. "All Addison's backstabbing comes at a price" Miller said. "Carlos, Miller how are you both?" Addison asked. "Please, help yourself to drinks" Addison noticed that both Carlos and Miller looked around for the drinks as if they'd never been in his place before. Addison decided to wait to see if he'd let the cat out of the bag.

* * *

_**"Nothing could come between us  
One of those favourite things that Carlos used to say  
That's just what he said"**_

* * *

"Miller lives here" Clay said pointing to the arrow on the computer screen. "Good. Later we'll go" Daddy said. "Daddy wait, Miller is called "Mayhem Miller" He fights in Strikeforce. He used to fight in the UFC" Clay said. "So?" Daddy asked. "He might have all these MMA Strikeforce, UFC super huge super strong friends. We have to plan this carefully Daddy. I don't want you to get hurt again" Clay said. "Clay, keep an eye on him. The second his place is empty, we're going there" Daddy said. Clay nodded quietly.

"Impressed with the menu Gentlemen?" Addison asked. Miller looked at the plate. Veggie fillets with sweetcorn Carrot and Broccoli mash potato. It looked a lot like the meal he'd planned for his Mom. The Meal that Miller screwed up, the meal that made him throw up on his own Mom. The meal that pushed Nate over the edge. The last meal that Miller had before he left Nate and Nick's place. "So tuck in" Addison said smiling at Miller then grabbing a fork.

"Carlos what's this "Exclusive you've been telling me about?" Addison asked.

* * *

_**"Nothing could come between us  
Sorry to ask but does Miller feel the same? **_

_**Since home is where the hurt is"**_

* * *

"As you know me and Jase are more than just friends" Carlos said.

"Carlos I don't think Addison needs to hear..." Miller started saying.

"No Miller no...let Carlos speak" Addison said. "Well...here's your "Exclusive" Addison" Carlos said.

"Me and Miller are moving in together" Carlos said. "We're going to throw a party, we'll pretend it's about something else. But really we're celebrating this" Carlos said. Addison nodded and raised his glass.

"Thank you for the "Exclusive" Carlos. A toast. To you and Miller. A force to be reckoned with" Addison raised his glass and so did Carlos. Miller paused.

"Carlos...hold your horses Addison. I haven't said yes. I mean who wouldn't want to live with Carlos? He's amazing, a real champion, hot, caring hot, funny...and did I mention hot? But I'm gonna have to think about this whole "moving in together" thing" Miller said.

Carlos put his glass down.

"Dessert?" Addison asked, very pleased with himself.

* * *

_**"It's on your conscience, Miller's not for sale  
It's on your conscience, Miller's not for sale"**_

* * *

"Way to go Jase. Embarrassing me like that in front of Addison of all people" Carlos said.

"Carlos I told you, that we shouldn't go. Having dinner with him was always gonna be weird. Since when did you become friends with Addison?" Miller asked.

"Jase I've had enough of your Spanish Inquisition. I'm going to bed" Carlos said taking his shoes off and going to his room.

"Carlos I'm...I'll be training with Mark tomorrow!" Miller shouted. "Get out of your way for a while" Miller said.

"Whatever!" Carlos shouted back as he got his phone out. Miller's house would be empty tomorrow. He made a call and locked his door.

* * *

_**"Nothing could come, Oh nothing could come  
he said..."**_

* * *

"What the fuck do you want? Miller run out of condoms?" Nate asked.

"Nate I need your help" Carlos said. "I'll pay you for it" Carlos said. Nate got the wrong idea.

"Carlos I ain't into the creepy shit you do. Cruising for dudes, three-somes and shit. I mean I get why you want me you know. I mean...I know I look good, but you ain't getting any from me" Nate said.

"Nate can you get your head out of your ass and listen to me?" Carlos asked. "I want you to come my place tomorrow morning. We're then going to go over to Miller's place" Carlos said.

"What the fuck for?" Nate asked curious.

"To wreck everything that Miller owns" Carlos said.

* * *

_**"Nothing could come between us  
One of those favorite things that Carlos used to say  
That's just what he said"**_

* * *

As soon as Nate heard Carlos sentence he knew he'd do it. Nick went out for a run very early like always. As soon as Nate heard his brother leave he got changed. He put on a jumper and baggy jogging bottoms. He caught the bus over to Carlos' place and knocked on the door. "Morning" Carlos whispered. "Yeah...let's go" Nate said. "Hang on we have to wait another half hour" Carlos said. "I don't think Jase is even up yet"

"So...you like Miller...right?" Nate asked.

"You know I more than just _like_ him" Carlos said.

"Then why are you pulling this shit?" Nate asked.

" Nate...When you'll all grown up, you'll get it" Carlos said getting a baseball bat he'd borrowed from a friend.

* * *

_**"Nothing could come between us**__**  
Sorry to say but Miller doesn't feel the same  
Since home are where the lies are"**_

* * *

Carlos knocked on the door. There was no response. He got Miller's key and opened the door. He looked around. When he saw empty rooms, He went back and called Nate. Nate came inside and starting kicking things off Miller's table. "Steady on" Carlos said. "Quietly Nate, we don't want the police knocking" Carlos said. Carlos went to the kitchen. He Smashed some plates, and put cling film everywhere. Nate unplugged Miller's TV and tipped it over. He went upstairs to pee all over the bathroom. It wasn't going to be as fun as peeing over Miller, but this was for a good cause. He opened the bathroom door and found someone inside.

Carlos was busy tipping boiling water from the kettle on the floor, when he heard movement upstairs. He walked upstairs and heard threats coming from the bathroom. "Get the fuck out of here" Nate was saying. "Leave me alone...Daddy!" Clay shouted. Nate loosened his grip as Carlos walked through the door. "What the..." Carlos managed to say before he was slammed against the sink by Daddy. "Daddy tell him to get off me" Clay asked. "Clay you should have been done by now" Daddy said. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked Carlos.

"Miller's friends" Carlos said, elbowing Daddy's face and getting away from him. "Get out" Carlos said. "Really? You gonna make us?" Daddy said getting closer to Carlos and giving him a Stare-down. "No. We're just gonna tell you nicely and leave...come on Nate" Carlos said. Nate moved away from Clay and started walking out. "Nate? As in Nate Diaz? You're Nick Diaz's little brother aren't you?" Clay asked. "You look a-like" Clay said.

"Nick's my brother dumbass" Nate muttered.

"Diaz huh?" Daddy said watching Nate walk away. "Funny...you don't look like a Dirty Spic" Daddy said.

* * *

_**"Oh nothing, oh nothing, oh nothing**__**  
It's on Carlos' insecure conscience... **_

_**Nate's not for sale"**_

* * *

Carlos almost got hit as he had to drag Nate out of the bathroom.

"Get the fuck off me Carlos, I will fuck that ugly-ass redneck up!" Nate shouted. Carlos pushed him up against the wall. His fingers rested on Nate's collarbone. He pushed Nate back as Nate struggled to get to Daddy. "Nate breathe. We're going down the stairs" Carlos said pulling Nate's shirt and pushing him in the stairs' direction. Nate was so close to the stairs that he didn't have choice.

"I'll fuck you up! Both of you!" Nate shouted as Carlos followed him downstairs. "Nate shut up" Carlos said. Nate went to the living room and tipped the table over. "Let's go" Carlos said. "We ain't done enough" Nate said. "Nate I'm not going to jail because "Daddy got your pants into a twist" Carlos said. Carlos picked up the baseball bat and left. Nate threw Miller's CD's on the floor before catching up with Carlos.

"Thanks for helping me out" Carlos said.

"I want that money Carlos. Now" Nate asked.

"You'll get any price you want. But I want to know, who the hell those guys are. And Nate you're going to help me do it" Carlos said.

"Stalking a sick fuck and his "Daddy?" No fucking way Carlos" Nate said angrily.

"Don't you want to know who we're up against?" Carlos asked. "If you really want that money Nate, we've got found out why those guys are after Jase" Carlos said looking up at Miller's flat.


	66. No MMA For Miller's Men

A/N: Strong Language. **_Very _**Strong Adult scenes. Borrowing the characters: Carson Wells and Anton Chigurh from the film "No Country For Old Men" Chapter title based on the same film. Also adding MMA fighter Donald "Cowboy" Cerrone to the story.

* * *

"Fate. You don't have to run from it" He said.

"I ain't running from no-one, especially you" Carson said. His feet were stuck to the floor. His eyes were like infrared cameras with X-ray sight. It took him seconds to track him down. He was home and dry. Ready waiting for the call, when He called out his name.

"Carson. Let's go to your room" He said.

Carson could feel the energy drain out of him when he heard him say his name. He stopped in his tracks, then lead him to his hotel room.

This isn't where Carson wanted to end up. Locked in a hotel room with a psychopath. No-where to run. No cries to hide in. "You want a drink?" Carson asked.

"No" Anton said. "You know what I want Carson" Anton said. His gun was placed on his lap. Pointing at Carson. It didn't make any difference. Gun or no gun, Carson still felt like shitting himself. He knew where the money was. All of it. He just had to convince Anton that he was telling the truth.

"You heard from Walker much?" Carson asked.

"Give me the money. Then you can leave" Anton told him.

"I can tell you where the money is...we can go out for a little romantic Walker...sorry Walk. Then we can go our separate ways. You'll never hear from me again" Carson said.

"I want to _hear_ you give me the money... on your knees" Anton said. Carson braced himself. There was one stunt he could pull one trick left in the bag that Anton couldn't say no to. This had to work. Carson's life depended on it.

* * *

" You can...you can have the money" Carson said standing up. "But I can give you something better on my knees" Carson said. It was a risk, but Carson got up, only to lean over and take the gun off of Anton's lap. Carson moved the gun to the floor. Carson sat on his knees in front of Anton, spreading his fingers and placing a shaky hand over Anton's thigh.

"We don't have to. You can just...kill me now" Carson said, taking his cowboy hat off.

Anton stayed silent and Carson took that as the green light. He rubbed Anton's thighs before unbuttoning his pants. Carson's hands slid across Anton's erection, Carson pulled down Anton's boxers. Carson leaned up over Anton's dick, trying to read Anton's expressions, but he couldn't. Carson kept secrets from his family all the time. He didn't want them to find out about this. Ever.

If his little brother found out it would kill him.

* * *

Carson roughly stroked Anton's dick, keeping it hard until he took over with his mouth. Carson closed his eyes. The gun knocking by his knees. He took on as much as Anton as he could. Roughly licking Anton's dick before Anton changed his mind. Anton came on the floor as Carson stroked Anton's balls. He was still erect, and Carson knew that Anton was pushing himself closer towards him, but Carson wasn't going to do it again. He got held his hands up, and left the hotel room.

Anton had let Carson leave unharmed. Alive.

* * *

Addison looked at the young fighter sweating on his chairs. Didn't this kid know what a shower was?

"Yes? How can I help you?" Addison asked.

"Carson called you didn't he?" The fighter asked.

"Pardon me but who the heck is your brother?" Addison asked.

"You know Damn well who my brother is" Addison shook his head.

"My brother's called Carson, yeah he's that Carson" The fighter said.

"Really and you are Mr..." Addison said.

"I'm Mr Cerrone. Donald Cerrone" The man said. "I'm Carson's brother" That was weird. Addison didn't know that Carson even _had_ a brother. He knew _of_ Donald Cerrone and that Donald fought in the UFC, but he'd lost a couple of fights and Addison didn't pay attention to losers. "Who told you that Carson called me?" Addison asked. "It don't matter" Donald said. "Where is Carson?" Donald asked. "If I knew...he'd be here...with you" Addison said.

"Bullshit" Donald said. "When I get proof that you knew about Carson. I'll nail your ass to the wall!" Donald shouted getting up and walking out. Addison tried to call Daddy but Daddy's wasn't answering. He wanted this job done and fast. Addison never wanted to get in the way of brotherly love, but he couldn't let Donald see Carson, not yet. Not until Carson kept up his part of the deal.

* * *

"Hurry up Donald, I've gotta pick Owen up from the babysitter" Carlos said.

"Carlos, you told me that Addison knew. I go into his office, start giving him all kinds of shit and he just looks at me like a retard" Donald said.

"Donny, Addison is lying about everything. You can't trust him. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one" Carlos said. They went back to Donald's place. Well it was his parent's place, but it was such huge house. Donald's room was the size of Carlos' apartment. "Your parents in?" Carlos asked. "Nope it's just us" Donald said he offered Carlos a seat. "I'm sorry Addison didn't give you your brother on a plate" Carlos said.

"How sorry? Sorry enough to make it up to me?" Donald asked. Carlos groaned.

"What's up your sleeve Donald? Are you going to give me _Another_ shot at Georges ST Pierre?" Carlos asked.

* * *

"Come on Carlos, there's only one reason your spilling out secrets. You're too proud to take my money so it's gotta be this" Donald leaned forward to kiss Carlos, but Carlos moved away. Donald was hot, he was muscular in all the right places. He had a rough Southern accent that could make any girl fall for him. Donald been in the south for a few years before Greg's training camp took him on. Carlos liked him, but not that much.

"Donny I just want to help you. I want to keep Addison on his toes as well" Carlos said. "Is it true your moving in with Mad Mayhem Miller?" Donald asked. "Donny...look...I've gotta go.." Carlos said. That had to have been Addison. But why was he telling Donald about Carlos moving in with Miller? As if Carlos needed another thing to worry about. When he got back to his apartment Miller "The Baby-sitter" was playing with his son Owen.

"Hey Owen...Daddy's back" Miller said picking up Carlos' son and passing him over. Carlos smiled at his son before hugging him, then smelling him. "God, Jase, he stinks" Carlos said. "I've never changed a nappy before" Miller said. "You're gotta learn how. Can you get his changing mat?" Carlos asked. "It's the plastic mat in the drawer" Carlos said. Miller got it out and put it on the table. "Jase...put it on the floor" Carlos said. Carlos changed his son's nappy and put his son the floor with his toys.

* * *

"Aww...he's almost as cute as his dad. That was a compliment if you missed it" Miller said.

"Jase I know that having by Owen around... my son's just another reason of _why _you don't want to move in" Carlos said.

"That's not it" Miller said. "Yeah right" Carlos snorted.

"Carlos I think's it's great that you want to do the full-time Dad thing. I mean it" Miller said. "It's just..."

"Has Nick been spreading poison again?" Carlos asked.

"Why is it, that whenever we argue you always bring up Nick Diaz?" Miller asked. It's like you've got Nick on the brain Twenty Four Seven" Miller said.

"Jase I'm...you _know_ how I feel about Nick Diaz. I just don't want him to stir up trouble for us" Carlos said.

"No one will stir up anything...not even Nick Diaz okay?" Miller said reaching out for Carlos's hand. Carlos took Miller's hand and they both sat on the sofa looking at Owen and the Television.

"This is nice" Miller said, his heart rate relaxing as Carlos leaned on him.

"It could be this nice _all_ the time _if..."_ Carlos said.

"Okay Okay. Carlos I'll move in with you...I mean...how bad can living with Carlos Condit be?" Miller said as Carlos gave Miller a love-bite on his neck.


	67. Press up, Punch, Promise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't tell Nick?" Nate asked.

"Nate I know that you tell Nick everything, but we've got Addison on our side. We can't get Nick involved" Carlos said. "But Nick's smart. He'll know what to do" Nate said. "Nate don't talk to Nick about those guys. Me and Addison can handle it" Carlos said. He ended the call. Carlos had a busy day ahead. He had training then he was going to meet up with Addison, to talk about what happened in Miller's apartment. Then he was going to call his Dad and help Miller move. It was problems non-stop. Although Miller moving in was the best thing on Carlos' list.

It was what Daddy had always dreamed of. A gym, A real gym, to train as much as they wanted. It was a shame they had to break in. "Wow it's amazing" Clay said. "Clay it's empty" Daddy said looking around. They picked locks and got in the locker room, and the equipment room, that had mats and boxing gloves. Daddy decided to spar. Clay didn't like it, Daddy always went too fast. Before long a punch to the stomach later and a jab to the face and Clay surrendered. "Daddy I'm not as good as you" Clay said. "You need to be. That ummm...kid at that house..." Daddy said. "Nate Diaz Daddy?" Clay said. "Whatever that trash is, he's strong, he pinned you to that bathroom wall like a whore on cash" Daddy said.

* * *

"It won't happen again Daddy I promise" Clay said. They trained for a hour when Daddy saw a flash through the window. "What the...? Clay keep punching" Daddy said. Daddy snuck out to see someone standing there taking pictures of them. He charged at them and grabbed their arm. "Get the fuck off me!" Jacqui yelled. "Good morning bitch, give me that" Daddy said trying to grab the camera, but Jacqui punched him in the face and kicked his knee. By the time Daddy had caught his balance, the "photo-shop" girl was gone.

"Shit" Daddy shouted. He went inside the gym and got Clay out before more of that girl's kind came out with Cameras. Daddy called Addison, but he wasn't answering. Daddy knew that this was Addison's payback. Jacqui knew that she was in the shit. She couldn't call her boss John. She may as well have handed her notice if she did that. Jacqui called her boyfriend instead. "Nick..ya alright?" Jacqui asked. "Mmm...you?" Nick asked, Puzzled at why Jacqui was calling him this early. She wasn't really a morning person.

* * *

"Nick I've fucked up. A job I was given went tits up and I don't know what to do" Jacqui said. "Relax Jacq, does your boss know?" Nick asked. "Nah my boss John don't know" Jacqui said. "Then keep it that way" Nick said. He could tell that she was worried and got up to see her instead of going for his morning run. Jacqui looked like she hadn't slept. She offered him a cup of coffee, but Nick said he was fine. "You wanna talk about it?" Nick asked. "I was stupid Nick, real stupid. I should have listened to John. I Shouldn't have been a feisty cow and thought that I could take them on, on me own" Jacqui said finishing her coffee.

"Want more?" Nick asked, looking at the coffee.

"Nah Nick. I just want a hug" Jacqui asked. That was rare. Jacqui had never asked for one before. Nick walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She took his hand and slid it down her chest. "Wanna help me take my mind off things?" Jacqui asked. They made out in a Jacqui's room. Jacqui's hand wandered in-between Nick's thighs before he slid them away. "Night Jacq" Nick said as Jacqui turned away from him secretly annoyed.

* * *

When Jacqui woke up in the morning Nick was gone. She wondered if she might have spoiled things between them. Addison stepped in-front of his manager in the his office, knowing that if he didn't say the right things his career would be spoiled for a few months. "The Diaz brother's Addison. How many months have you been promising them? His manager Brian asked. "Mr...um..." "You can call me Brian" Brian said. "Well...Mr...Brian, Nick's little brother Nate Diaz is as good as mine, and I'm working on Nick Diaz day and night. Believe me" Addison said.

"Believe you? Addison you promised Exclusive interviews with the top contenders in the UFC. You shouted the Diaz's brother's names from the rooftops. Can you deliver both Nate and Nick Diaz Addison?" Brian asked. "Yes Brian, of course. You see I _know_ the Diaz brothers personally. Nate likes me. He really does. I would consider Nate Diaz and I to be friends" "What about his older brother Nick?" Brian asked.

* * *

Brian, Nick Diaz is like a angry vengeful, dominant Lion in the MMA wilderness. His talent is undeniable, his endurance unbelievable. For an athlete like Nick...Interviews are the last thing that he wants to do. Nick's like a locked safe wrapped in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu chains. Fortunately Brian I have the key for Nick's lock" Addison said teasingly. "Addison this isn't Hamlet. Make sure you get that key quickly Addison" Brian said. "The clock is ticking" He warned. Addison left Brian's office and saw calls from Daddy and Carlos on his mobile. It was time to kill ten birds with one stone.

Late at night in his office, Addison was putting the finishing touches on his MMA plan got get Nick on his side. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Addison said. Carlos came through and sat down. "I tried calling Nate...but...he's mad at me" Carlos said, thinking Addison was going to get mad. "Nevermind Carlos, I have another surprise for Nate in store" Addison said typing on his computer. "So What do you want?" Carlos asked. "Not yet" Addison said. "We have guests" Carlos read a magazine in one of Addison's drawers and Addison was choosing the write words to describe Nick's little brother on his computer, when Daddy and Clay walked in.

* * *

"Addison what the fuck is going on?" Daddy asked. "Daddy...look" Clay said looking at Carlos. "Don't mind me" Carlos said shrugging. "Okay" Daddy said looking around the room. "Addison what the fuck are you playing at?" Daddy asked. "Dom, what the fuck happened to you?" Roy Nelson asked pointing at Dom's bruised hands. "Dom if guys are too rough during training you've got to say something man" Andy said. "No, it's just I'm helping Carlos out with Boxes and stuff..." Dom said.

Nate was boxing but looked up. It was time for him to take a quick break. "What were you doing in Miller's apartment?" Carlos asked Daddy. "Addison you set this up but why?" Carlos asked. "Excuse my language, but Miller is your fuck buddy Carlos and you were in there wrecking his apartment with Nate Diaz" Addison said closing his computer. "Carlos you shouldn't have even been there" Daddy looked at Addison and Clay nodded. "Alright Carlos?" Nate said as he came in and sat next to Carlos.

* * *

"Nate...how are you?" Addison asked. "Save it Addison. Getting your losers to beat us up again?" Nate asked. "Nate did you actually read my messages?" Carlos asked. He was relieved. He didn't want to take on Daddy and Clay on his own. "Now we're all here Gentlemen, I think we're here for the same cause" Addison said. "Lloyd and Clay finding Miller, just because he over-powered you at Walker's initiation cannot happen" Addison said. "Wait a second...Jase beat you _both_ up?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Not just him. He was with a friend" Clay said. "Clay keep your mouth closed" Daddy said. "It was someone from Walker's team" Addison said. "They felt sorry for Miller and ran out to help their team-mate" Addison said. "Oh" Carlos said. "Nate I know that you and Lloyd and Clay have got off on the wrong foot. But I brought you all here together because I think you could make a good team" Addison said. "No way. Not after the shit he called me" Nate said. "Lloyd apologise" Addison asked Daddy.

* * *

"Why? What I said was fucking true" Daddy said. "Lloyd I've been on the receiving end of your ridicule and time and time again, you cost me money. Mr Diaz over here is an asset to us. Whether you like it or not. Apologise now or get out" Addison asked. Daddy looked at Clay. "Nate we're sorry" Clay said. "Nah...I want you to say that Grandpa" Nate said pointing at Daddy. "Fuck you" Daddy said. Carlos pulled Nate down as he started to get up. "Nate this is going to be featured in my next article. It's a weekly present for you that will more than make up for Lloyd's disgusting behaviour" Addison said, turning his laptop on and showing Nate his work.

Nate looked at Addison's writing. "Mmm...cool" Nate said with a shrug. "Now Nate since you and Lloyd have had some issues you're going to spend time with Clay. Carlos, Lloyd is going to take you under his tough but reliable wings" Addison said. "No offense Addison, but I can look after myself" Carlos said. "Yeah like you did against Georges ST Pierre" Daddy laughed. Nate looked at Carlos as Carlos gritted his teeth. "All of you can learn something from one another" Addison said. "Have a great time, now you can all leave, except for Nate" Addison said. Carlos decided to wait outside for Nate.

* * *

"Well Nate, enjoy my written work?" Addison asked tapping on his computer. Nate shrugged.

"I guess you've heard about Miller and Carlos being a happy MMA fighters family?" Addison asked. Nate shrugged again.

"How does your brother Nick feel about Miller moving in with Carlos?" Addison asked.

"Why would Nick give a shit?" Nate asked, turning around and walking out.

"Well...they are friends...I was just asking" Addison said as Nate left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miller was putting his things into boxes when he heard Carlos' knock on the door. Miller went to the door and opened it.

"Carlos you're finally here! I'm moving so much wood I think I've got splinters in my ass" Miller said. Then Miller paused when he saw his visitor.

"You gonna let me in?" Nick asked.


	68. Ankle Lock Abuse

A/N: Sorry for the delay readers. Thank you for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in bold are "Heart-Beat" From the Band "Scouting For Girls"

* * *

_**"Doing all I can do just to be close to you, every-time that we meet, I skip a heart-beat"**_

* * *

Although Miller didnt care what Nick thought, he wished Nick had texted him first. Miller was sweaty, his hair was messy. He was in-front of Nick Diaz looking like shit. Another thing Nick was going to bitch about to his little brother when he got home. "Nick...glad you're here...no I'm lying" Miller said. "You didn't see Carlos on your way here?" Miller asked Nick shook his head. "Need help with moving?" Nick asked. "I know some guys..." Nick said. "Thanks Nick, but Mark and Carlos and his Dad are gonna help so..." Miller said leaving the door open. Nick walked in and shut the door.

"Tea? Coffee? Bottled water? My sweat in buckets?" Miller asked. "Water" Nick said and Miller went to the fridge. He gave Nick the water and sat down. "So Nick you haven't come here just to offer me help. You're not that nice" Miller said. "So..." Miller said. "Moving in with Carlos...great idea Miller" Nick said. "Don't say it like that" Miller said. "You moved in with Louise" Miller reasoned. "Yeah, it was fucked up" Nick said. "Nick for some reason...after the Nate stuff...you feel like...you wanna keep an eye on me. That's cool. But moving in with Carlos is the next step. I've gotta prove to Carlos that I'm good enough for him. Being with Carlos is what I want" Miller said.

* * *

"_Yeah right_" Nick said drinking the water.

Ahh...Nick it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you about the birds and the bees. You see Nicky, when two adults like each other very much..." Miller said.

"Like? Miller you want Carlos cause you're fucking scared and you don't wanna be alone" Nick said.

Nick...like it or not I _want_ Carlos. I'm _with_ Carlos. You don't know me. Stop trying to pretend that you do. It's pathetic. _You're_ pathetic" Miller said. Nick got up and left. Miller was left cleaning his flat alone. "I'm going to drop you off here" Carlos said to Nick's little brother. "Why? Scared of Nick?" Nate asked. "Course not I beat him at UFC 143, remember?" Carlos asked as Nate got out and shut the door. "Then Georges beat your ass" Nate said walking away. Carlos shrugged and drove away to see what his new "Room-mate" was up to. Nick wasn't around when Nate got back. Nate called his brother, but Nick wasn't answering.

Mercedes called him and asked Nate what he was doing. He didn't have enough money to take her out so invited her over to his place. When Nick came through the door into the living room Mercedes was giving his little brother a sleazy strip-tease. Nick went upstairs and Nate heard his brother's footsteps, got up and followed him. "Nick, were were you?" Nate asked knocking on Nick's door. "Out" Nick said. "I can tell her to go" Nate said. "Nah, it's cool" Nick said. He went out for a run, then bumped into Bantam-weight champion Dominick Cruz at the gym.

* * *

He was training with James Vick and Roy Nelson. "How you doing Nick? Training yourself ragged for Georges?" James asked. Nick nodded. He saw Dom turning away from him and followed him to the locker room. "Okay Dom?" Nick asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dom said. "Heard the hot news?" Nick said in a flat tone. "Mmm?..." Dom said, looking for any MMA gossip to sell to Addison at a price. "Carlos, Miller...you know..." Nick said. "Yeah moving in...it'll be great for Miller, he needs all the help he can get" Dom said. "You know with his career" Dom said. Nick shrugged.

"So umm...three loses for Nate...when's his next fight?" Dom asked. "Dunno" Nick said. "Cause Nate can train with me any-time" Dom said. "Thanks" Nick said walking out. Nick trained and then went to Jacqui's place. Carmel answered the door. "Jacq!" She called out. Jacqui came out and she asked him to come upstairs. "Your sister's at mine" Nick said. "Weird ain't it, my sister with _your_ little brother" Jacqui said. Nick shrugged. "Feel better?" Nick asked asking how she felt after her slip up with her boss. "Did what you told me love, kept it to myself. Me boss John is none the wiser...thank you" Jacqui said kissing Nick on his neck.

They made out on Jacqui's bed and it wasn't long before Jacqui was on her knees, trying to take Nick's pants off. "Jacq..." Nick said, backing away as Jacqui ran her hands over his dick.

"Michaela give me that Valentine voucher back!" Carmel shouted from downstairs. Jacqui kissed Nick's stomach and chuckled.

"See Nick, my sister's in her twenties and _still_ looking for a valentine. _Pathetic_ eh?" Jacqui asked.

* * *

Jacqui slid her hands in-between Nick's thighs. "Gotta go" Nick said zipping himself up and checking that he had all of his things. "Nick where are you going?" Jacqui asked as Nick walked past her and went downstairs. By the time Nick got back, Nate was alone on his phone. Nick nodded at him and walked upstairs and again his little brother followed him. "You should have stayed" Nate said. "Why? Mercedes go for brothers?" Nick asked.

"Funny. I'll kick her out next-time" His little brother said. "So...is she your girl now?" Nick asked. "Nah...Mercedes is just...you know...fun" Nate said with a shrug. "Safe fun?" Nick asked cautiously. Nate pushed him playfully. "Do you even have to go there?" He asked. Nate got a text on his phone. It was Carlos, so he went downstairs. "Carlos what the fuck is it?" Nate asked. "Nate you've got Clay tomorrow evening" Carlos told him. "Please tell me you're going to show up" Carlos asked. "Yeah yeah" Nate said ending the call. Carlos went back to Miller's place. He had to get an early night.

Carlos had _Daddy _for breakfast early in the morning.

* * *

Daddy and Carlos were training in an empty gym. One of Carlos' friends owed him a favor. "Is that what your training in?" Carlos asked pointing at Daddy's muddy clothes. "Jesus kid, it's only a little mud, but then again you fags are picky about that kind of thing" Daddy said.

"Okay Lloyd, before we train we need to get a few things straight" Carlos said.

"Let's get you _Straight,_ Carlos" Daddy said. You don't look like a fag, kiddo. Look there are places I can take you to. Great hot, breasty girls that will do whatever you want...for free" Daddy said with a nod.

"Back to the rules Lloyd. I'd appreciate it if we listened and respected each other. No cruel or offensive language. Tell me when you going to take a break and tell me if I'm going to hard on you" Carlos said.

"We're not grappling Carlos. My son showed me that Brazilian Ju-Jitsu crap. The last thing I need is you getting a stiffy while I'm beating you up" Daddy said.

"Lloyd, Brazilian Ju Jitzu isn't about beating people up. Brazilian Ju Jitsu is an art" Carlos said.

* * *

"You see Carlos, you need to stop that okay? You sound like a limp-wristed fag cruising for ass" Daddy said.

Training with Daddy wasn't easy. Daddy didn't give up. Daddy thought that he was always right. He got Carlos's back up with his comments, but he didn't mind touching Carlos. To Beat him up and show him that he could fight. Daddy could street fight. It was messy and clumsy, but Carlos couldn't argue that Daddy hit hard. "I'm gonna sweep you" Carlos said.

"Is that some kind of fag code?" Daddy asked.

"No, it's this" Carlos said grabbing Daddy's arms and using his legs to "sweep" Daddy off the ground. Nate hadn't bothered calling Carlos. When he saw Clay at his training camp, he kind of wished that he had. Clay text Nate to meet him at his own "training camp" but Nate found himself at an empty warehouse. "What the fuck?" Nate asked. "I chose this. Like it Nate? It's really roomy" Clay said. "There is no fucking way I'm training in the this shit-hole" Nate said, walking away.

"Why not? Your_ brother_ would" Clay said.

* * *

That sentence was enough to get Nate to stay, but not for long. "It's fucking cold" Nate complained. "Use me to warm up" Clay said running up and down. "I won't hurt you...you know unless you like that kind of thing" Clay said. He held his hand out.

"You wanna hold my hand? Are you a fag?" Nate asked.

"What's that?" Clay asked. "I just wanna help you Nate. charge at me, hit me. Do want you want" Clay said. "I need pads to hit you" Nate said. "No you don't" Clay said. Daddy had hit him in and out of training, anywhere on his body without gloves or pads. He got used to hit after a while. "Okay, you don't want to hit, so...let's pretend I'm walking down a street, and you want to take me down. "What are you going to do?" Clay asked slowly walking in a straight line, to get Nate to do something.

Nate ran up to Clay trying to do a different move that he'd rarely done in training. He put his hands around Clay's stomach, planning to pick him up and put him on the ground. Clay ended up elbowing Nate and kicking him in the chest. He swept Nate onto the ground and was going to straddle him, when Nate held up his hands in exhaustion. "Hey Clay...you're going too fast" Nate said as Clay helped him up. "Give me a breather" Nate said "Ok-..." Clay said unable to finish his sentence as Nate punched him in the face...without gloves.

* * *

Carlos was in bed, when he was checking one of his bugs that he planted at Miller's flat. He rewound it and forwarded past the boring parts as usual. Then he looked at the time Miller was alone, when Carlos was at Addison's. Miller heard a knock on the door and Carlos watched Miller open the door.

"Nick fucking Diaz" Carlos mumbled to himself. To Carlos' horror, Miller let Nick in.

Carlos closed his laptop before calling Nate, Carlos needed answers and needed them right now.

"Hi Nate how was training?" Carlos asked.

"Shit...Clay's a weirdo" Nate asked.

"That's nice. I'm getting on well with Clay's "Daddy" too. But I called you for a reason. Nate what the hell is your brother doing in Miller's apartment at night?" Carlos asked Nick's little brother.


	69. Nate Diaz Appreciation Sight

A/N: Thank you readers for the Reviews. _**This story is going on a break.**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes. The word "Nullibicitic" is another take on the word "Nullibicity" Which means when something or someone is "Going Nowhere" Borrowing characters Bill and Rick Macy from BBC 3 TV Show "In The Flesh"

* * *

Rick looked at the picture of Mayhem Miller on the wall. Was Miller as crazy as the press made out? Did he really tell UFC President Dana White to go and top himself? Rick had to keep his head down. Get Miller to notice him. Train his arse off. With bandaged legs and hurtful hope, he went to his first day of training. "Okay guys" I want you to meet a "Newbie" Mark said getting the guys in a group. "This is Rick" The guys all said hello and shook his hand. He shook their hands back but avoided their gazes. He had to know if they knew the truth when they looked at him.

Mark was nice. He looked after Rick, sparred with him, made sure he took breaks and stretched properly. Rick thought that he wasn't that good, but Mark told him he was doing well. Rick you have a really good jab" Mark said. "Thanks...can I come here again?" Rick asked. "Yeah course, anytime" Mark said. Rick left the training centre. He went back to the house. Back to his Dad Bill, Clay and Daddy.

* * *

"How did it go?" Bill asked his son. "Great. They're really cool" Rick said.

"Do they know?" Daddy asked.

"No" Rick said.

"Good, keep it that way" Daddy told him as Daddy pulled Clay into their room. With Daddy and Clay out of the way, Rick was able to talk to his Dad alone. "Dad...when are we gonna meet the Diaz brothers?" Rick asked. "Soon" His Dad said. "But son you know what you've got to do" Bill said. Rick nodded.

"What's your brother doing in Jase's place?" Carlos asked.

Nate's vocal chords froze. Carlos was talking crap. Trying to freak him out. Nick came in and Nate said "Wrong number asshole" and ended the call. "How was training?" Nate asked his brother. Nick shrugged. "Same...you know" Nick went upstairs to his room and Nate followed him standing in the doorway. Nick was typing on his phone when he heard Nate on the phone. Addison had called him.

"Hello Nate. I hope you appreciate my efforts" Addison said. "Just type in "Addison Nate Diaz" and you'll see my handiwork" Addison said. Nate typed the words on his phone and Addison's article on Nate showed up on the first page.

* * *

"_**Dear Readers, MMA Fighter and sports Personality Nate Diaz never gets the credit he is due. **_

_**It's about time the most **__**talented**__** Diaz brother became recognised by the press AKA My colleagues. **_

_**"Nate Diaz, the winner of the Ultimate Fighter Season Five has gone from strength to strength. After decimating his oppenents Rob, Corey, Manny, Gray Maynard, Nate gained a six figure contract in the UFC. Nate has been unstoppable since then. Showcasing his skills against Grey Maynard again, Rory McDonald and Joe Stevenson finishing his matches that ended in controversial decisions in Nate's favour. **_

_**With his Brazilian Jui Jitzu skills and stubborn determination, Nate Diaz will be champion before his brother, the nullibicitic narcissistic Nick will get a sniff at a title shot. If Nate moved up a weight class he could be the rightful owner of the UFC WelterWeight championship. Nate Diaz VS Georges ST Pierre would be a show-stopping event.**_

* * *

_**MMA Fans, UFC Fans, Sports fans in general, all over the world want Georges ST Pierre to have a real opponent. Georges has the toughest challenge right under his nose. **_

_**Georges ST Pierre's number one toughest challenger is Nate Diaz. Not Nick. **_

_**But how would Nick feel about accepting that his little brother Nate is naturally physically and mentally smarter than he is? **_

_**The truth is Nick Diaz could never let his little brother be a champion. He'll drag his little brother back into his shadow until he's suspended for another failed drug test"**_

* * *

There were pages more but Nate scrolled up the page and showed Nick.

"So?" Nick asked giving his little brother his phone back.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Nate said.

"He's stirring. Writing shit"

"So the page about me. That's shit?" Nate asked. Nick didn't know what to say. Addison was playing Nate like a fiddle, but his little brother was too blind to see it. "Nate, he's licking your ass" Nick said "Addison trying to be cool with us" Nate said. "Us?..._You_" Nick said. "Yeah and what's wrong with that?" Nate asked. Nick shrugged. It was no use talking to his little brother when he was like this. He wanted answers. "Nick...look, wait" Nate said as Nick walked past him and got his jacket. He went to Addison's office and pushed the door open. He saw Addison talking to some guy.

"Well Mr Macy you can kill him...with kindness of course" Addison said. Rick was going to say something before he noticed Nick in the doorway. Rick got up and walk towards Nick.

* * *

"Nick Diaz? I've seen you on TV" Rick said. "Mind if I have your auto-graph please?" Rick asked.

"Nah" Nick said shaking his head. Rick shrugged and walked away.

"Nick Nick Nick...that wasn't very nice. Proves my little "Nate Diaz should be champion" article was true" Addison said.

"Yeah my brother is up your ass, but I see through your bullshit" Nick said.

"My written words are far from "bullshit" Nick. Your little brother is grateful to have my unconditional support. He's obviously not getting it at _home_" Addison said. "Nate needs me" Addison said. Nick walked away out of the office before he did something stupid. Addison never did anything for nothing. But he couldn't imagine his little brother being in the same room as Addison, so how could Nate talk to him? Why would Nate bother? Nick told himself he was being paranoid and went to Jacqui's place. He helped her fold up clothes and hoovered the living room for his girlfriend. The sounds of her sisters were blocking out his thoughts about his little brother.

* * *

"Jase, open up. I've got a fan here to see you. He's a newbie" Mark said knocking Miller's door. "Mark this nearly isn't my place anymore but you've just gotta help me move the last of my crap" Miller said seeing Mark with a guy on his doorstep.

"Jase this is Rick. Rick this is Mr Mayhem Miller" Mark said. Miller shook hands with the guy.

"Hi Newbie. Are you kicking Mark's ass?" Miller asked.

"Trying to. Alright Miller? I saw Nick Diaz the other night" Rick said. "He couldn't stop talking shit about you" Rick lied.


	70. The GSP Identity

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. _**This story is going on a Break**_. Fallon Fox: The first openly Transgendered fighter in MMA History, What are Readers opinions on her? Does anyone agree with Matt Mitrione? [He was negative about her] Did Matt deserve to be suspended?

* * *

Should Fallon be competing against Women? Men? Or neither? Will she be good enough for the Ultimate Fighter? Liz Carmouche and Cristiane "Cyborg" Santos said they'd be willing to fight Fallon. Would anyone watch Fallon fight either girl? The words in Bold are another take on "I can do Anything" By The Band: 3OH!3.

* * *

_**"Georges ST Pierre's nose was stuck in comics  
He was the Prince of uncool,  
Nerdiness was GSP's STD,  
That he couldn't cure in high school,  
Marvel superheroes didn't give him luck  
Bullies punched him until they'd had enough  
Every morning he'd get beaten up. **_

_**Georges ST Pierre couldn't toughen up"**_

* * *

For Georges St Pierre things were different now, but in some way they were always the same. In High-School he was the loser. No one wanted to hang out with him. He lost himself in comic books and Sci-Fi shows. Anything to get away from the reality of fists waiting for him at the school gates. Now fans were saying that he was the best UFC Welterweight champion in the world.

Still, even as UFC champion Georges ST Pierre had his insecurities.

He was training with Carlos, talking about Rory MacDonald who was slowly and surely climbing up the UFC Welterweight ladder. Rory had beaten Nate Diaz and people were very impressed. "Georges why are you even worried?" Carlos asked. "I don't know...you know...as champion you hear things" Georges said striking Carlos' pads. "You've got Nick Diaz next" Carlos said. "You need to focus on him and all the trash that comes out of Nick's mouth" Carlos said.

"Don't worry Carlos...I'm ready for it" Georges said.

* * *

_**"Georges became an athlete,  
MMA made him feel complete  
His nervousness took a back seat,  
When Georges had to compete.  
MMA was his best friend"**_

* * *

After training with Georges, Carlos went to his regular gym, where an unlikely figure offered him a bottle water.

"Refreshment Carlos?" Addison asked.

"Add, want are you doing here?" Carlos asked. Mostly fighters went to the gym and Addison didn't look like a gym going guy. Carlos didn't know how fit Addison looked.

Carlos had never seen Addison without a shirt on.

Thank God.

* * *

_**"Georges wasn't going to take any vocal hits from no-one  
Georges wasn't going to take any illegal hits from no-one  
It's Georges ST Pierre's time now  
Why would He slow down?"**_

* * *

_**"Georges can do anything, anything, anything He wants"**_

* * *

I was hoping Georges would be here" Addison said. "I don't suppose you could tell me where he is?" Addison asked.

"At his training camp" Carlos told him.

"Right Georges is preparing for Nick in Spartan fashion...so how are you and Miller doing co-habiting daily?" Addison asked.

* * *

"_**He took on guys old enough to be his Dad  
Tapped black belts out before their bones snapped  
A trail of bodies left in his wake  
Matt Hughes was next-Georges big mistake.  
In awe Georges dropped the ball  
With one second left to go  
His heart told him to wait, but his pain said no"**_

* * *

"Me and Jase...we're Great" Carlos said warming up on the treadmill.

"Where is Miller, cooking lunch on an open fire?" Addison asked.

"He's looking after my son" Carlos said.

"Oh I see. You know Carlos I admire you" Addison said.

"Can you make this quick?" Carlos asked pushing the speed level up on the treadmill.

"Well...it's just...you know...we both know about Miller's history with children..." Addison said.

"You're sick you know that?" Carlos said with sweat dripping down his face.

* * *

_**"He stormed through Hieron, Strasser and Sherk,  
Trigg, Penn and pain-kill Karo,  
Matt Serra while his Dad was ill,  
Another loss on a downward spiral,  
Kicking Koscheck's ass was a pleasure  
It opened the door for Georges  
To get back that Welterweight Treasure"**_

* * *

"It's just a friendly warning Carlos. After the ghastly episode with young Naive Jason can you really trust Miller? Addison asked. As soon as Addison had left Carlos got off the gym equipment.

One sneak Peek at Miller wouldn't hurt...would it?

As soon as Carlos entered the door, the stench punched him in the face. He looked at Owen playing on the floor and looked around for Miller.

"Jase?" Carlos called out. "In here!" Miller called Carlos went to the kitchen and found Miller stirring something in a bowl.

* * *

"Hey" Miller said. "Saw these sticky toffee starfish thingys on TV and thought like Owen would like them" Miller said. Carlos frowned when he stepped on a cracked egg on the floor.

"Where have you been cooking Jase? on the floor? The whole kitchen's a mess and Owen smells" Carlos said.

"Well can you go and change him?" Miller asked. "I've got another batch starfish stuff to do. You'll like them Carlos, seriously. I mean I followed the instructions..."

"Jase I shouldn't have to change him, you've been here all day!" Carlos shouted going to the living room to get his son changed.

* * *

_**"Georges was ready to any tips from anyone  
Wasn't going to slip while the belt was in his grip  
Rivals were a distraction  
With the belt as Georges' crown  
Why would Georges give up now?"**_

* * *

_**"UFC Welterweight Champion Georges ST Pierre can do anything anything anything he wants"**_

* * *

Nick was at the gym training when his little brother came up to him. "Sorry about...you know" Nate said. "Yeah" Nick said, his little brother didn't have to spell it out. Nick didn't want to bring Addison up. Not in public, anyway. "You wanna go out later?" Nate asked. "Seeing Jacq later" Nick said. Nate nodded. Before Nate could try and convince him to ditch Jacqui, Georges ST Pierre came into the gym. Nick shook his hand. It was the first time they'd seen each other face to face since Dana White made the announcement that they were going to face each other at UFC 158.

"Nate I saw your appreciation page. Addison was right. Nick's little brother, you never get a pat on the back. people talk about Nick, but...you're a great fighter Nate" Georges said squeezing Nate's shoulder. "Thanks" Nate said.

"You know I could talk to Addison, see if he can write a Nate Diaz page all the time" Georges said.

"You're cool with Addison?" Nick asked.

"He umm... Addison likes Champions" Georges told him with a smile.

* * *

_**"Mayhem Miller was a battle, a unanimous decision  
Surprised about how Carlos felt  
Georges pushed Carlos to meet him  
Carlos was a friend, they had enemies in common  
One guy all of them wanted to face was...**_

* * *

_**Nick Diaz, but who could stop him?"**_

* * *

"Finally met Mayhem Miller Dad" Rick said. "He were nice"

"Stir the pot? Put that Nick under fire?" Bill asked.

"Yeah...it'll work Dad" Rick told his Dad.

"It better. Addison's giving us a hefty pay out" Bill said.

Rick nodded, but wasn't sure if they could trust Addison. His Dad told him Addison was alright. He'd worked for him before. Bill said that Addison had always paid up. Rick trusted his Dad, but he needed am excuse. Something to cover his ass when the shit hit the fan and Miller found out the truth. After the talk with Addison there was one thing that Rick could use to his advantage.

It was time to play The Secretive Soldier card.

* * *

_**"Georges had seen The Diaz Brothers VS Miller at the Strike-force brawl,  
His sympathy lied with Miller  
Carlos had tricks up his sleeve at UFC 143  
Nick couldn't handle the Natural Born Killer"**_

* * *

Carlos was giving his son a bath when Miller knocked on the door. He pushed it open and Carlos shut the door and locked it.

"God Jase you don't need to see my son's bath-time"

"Sorry I just wanted to see you" Miller said, on the other side of the door He went downstairs. When Owen was cleaned, bathed and in bed Carlos went downstairs to see Miller watching the TV. Seeing Carlos, Miller patted the sofa. "The kitchen's great now" Miller said.

"Miller I can't come home to that again...I'll lose my mind" Carlos said.

"Carlos I'll be the King of cleanliness. When Walker finally puts me on "active duty" I'll be out of your hair" Miller said.

"Not before you learn how to change a diaper first" Carlos said getting up to get a drink.

* * *

_**"But Nick still thought he could say, anything he wanted  
In a packed arena accused Georges of being scared,  
Called out by Nick Diaz on live TV  
Georges trembled his fingers at the camera screen  
But Georges would never admit he cared, until he saw all of the stares"**_

* * *

"Cam is eating" Walker said.

"Really? I'm ecstatic for you, both of you" Addison said. "Well done Cam!"

"Cut the crap Addison" Walker said. "Why ask me here?" Walker asked.

"Miller and Carlos's MMA Marital Bliss...it has to end" Addison said. " And Walker you're going to help me do it" Addison told him. Walker nodded. Addison had his balls in a vice. He had to do these things or else Cam's treatment was going no-where. "You've seen Carlos haven't you?" Addison asked.

* * *

"Not really. My brother Cam's more of a Diaz brother fan. I don't catch up on the latest MMA Carlos Condit news. I'm too busy with Cam" Walker lied.

"Well here's a picture of Carlos" Addison said typing "Carlos Condit's" name into the image section.

"Carlos Condit. He is very much the "Natural born _stunner _isn't he?" Addison asked.

"Yeah Yeah, how far do you want me to go?" Walker asked.

"As far as Carlos wants you to" Addison said.

* * *

_**"Nick Diaz crossed the line time after time  
No-one had the guts to stand up to him  
Ever since Georges had been champion  
He knew he was on Nick's "to beat list"  
Georges was happy to prove Nick wrong"**_

* * *

It wasn't Miller's choice, but Carlos had put him on the sofa tonight. Carlos was still pissed at him. With little Owen in the house he could hardly go on the XXX channels and watch a naughty movie. If Carlos caught him he'd never hear the end of it. Miller could slide his hands down his pants and think about Carlos...

Or Nick...

Or both of them...but not Nick and Carlos together, MMA threesomes would be too freaky...even for Miller.

What was he thinking? He had Carlos Condit upstairs and he was thinking about other guys...

Well not others, just one. But Nick Diaz had a girlfriend and a feisty little brother that would Kill Miller on command. Miller would make it up to Carlos tomorrow...if he ever got any sleep tonight.

* * *

_**"Georges has known all along that...**_

_**Nick Diaz can do anything, anything, anything he wants,  
Miss conferences to tell Dana white to fuck off  
Test positive and still earn a title shot  
He's the trash-talking chosen one  
Nick is never going to stop...**_

* * *

_**Until he knocks Georges out on the spot"**_

* * *

"Georges ST Pierre you ready for gun training?" Rick asked. He couldn't believe he was saying Georges' name.

"Yeah, course he is" Bill said.

"You might need that" Georges said pointing to Rick's gun. "I heard you've been saying things to Miller, to turn him against Nick" Georges said.

"You can talk Georgy. You're up Nate's arse. You just wanna get on Nick's nerves" Bill said.

"Let's see how good you can shoot mate" Rick said as they headed off to the woods.

Georges would try his best at shooting and picture Nick Diaz's face in the dark laughing at him. Then Georges would have the perfect shooting aim.


	71. The Nate Diaz Crush

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. **_This story is going on a break._ **Borrowed Team UK From "UFC The Ultimate Fighter: The smashes" I thought it was so cute that Brad Scott wrote in a Diary. Brad was also one of the hottest members of Team UK and I didn't the way the guys treated him with the Diary incident. This is an alternate version with Nate Diaz helping Brad out. A Nick Diaz/ Brad Scott Slash story is coming up as well.

* * *

It was a living hell in that MMA house. Yeah most fighters would kill to be in "The Ultimate Fighter" house, but it was still hell. They trained twice a day for three hours, maybe four. After training they played pranks on each other, just to pass the time.

Brad had the book hidden under lock and key.

How the fuck did they find it?

* * *

The last thing Brad Scott wanted to do was piss people off. Especially his housemates. He knew the diary was gonna make him sound and look like a fag. That's why he never told anyone. He just needed something to make the experience real. Something to chart his rise to the top of the UFC ladder.

Brad decided to write a diary.

At first it was normal shitty stuff. _"I woke up in the morning and had corn flakes with six sugars"_ That kind of thing. One night, he wrote something else. He'd had a shit day in training and couldn't pig out because he was waiting for his first fight. He was alone while the rest of the guys were getting hammered. He thought he heard his name…were the guys bitching about him?

Life of an Ultimate Fighter: Full of Bitchiness and paranoia?

* * *

Over the next few days he'd written about all of his team-mates.

_**Brendan- The mouthy retard. He was a mummy's boy that didn't clean his skid-marks.**_

_**Colin- The practical joker, that was overrated.**_

_**Luke- Mark Wright lookalike. The Whiny wannabe that wanted to bail as soon as he was knocked out.**_

_**Valentino- Val's weight Like... Really? Val's Fat and lazy, which makes him more fat and lazy. In all fairness Val's weight problems are no-one's fault but his own.**_

_**Michael-Torn bicep, but chose not to stay….selfish**_

_**Mike- Out cause of injury, but tough…I think not...**_

_** Norman -Vicious bastard…..competition? Nah…..**_

_**Bola- I could put Bol on his head if I fought him, he would definitely end up on his back. Because he ain't got the wrestling skill to get back up. Bola is definitely the worst. I think he's the weakest mentally as a fighter.**_

* * *

Yeah, some people might think he was a shit-bag for writing it. But it was better than saying it to people's faces. He didn't want to start shit.

But the shit splattered on him instead.

All his Team mates confronted him. Brad couldn't see a way out.

* * *

"Oi!" You've said some really bad things about me, Valentino, Bola, and other guys in there" Brendan said.

"You look like a right prick in front of everyone" Mike said.

"What you did is fucking pathetic you're not a part of my fucking team. You're not my team mate. I've been nice to you so far but I swear to God. If you and me spar, you're not gonna fucking walk out of that cage, because you piss me off" Valentino said.

_"Brendan is a fucking retard and his mum wipes his own arse"_ Brendan said repeating Brad's Diary words.

"Yeah but I call you a retard everyday" Brad said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to say that to me? You're a fucking dick, shut your fucking mouth" Brendan said.

* * *

You can't go reading my diary" Brad said trying to defend himself.

"I don't give a fuck. What, Bola's mentally weak is he? He's meant to be your fucking team-mate. We came here as a team….as a country. And you try and be our mates and write down everything behind our backs. In that fucking book, you're a fucking joke"

Look...guys... just read it and you'll understand" Brad said.

"Nah. Fuck you Brad. We are helping each other train every day we're helping each other with every part of this experience and for one of our brothers, our team-mates. For one of our guys that we flew all this way with to backstab us like that. You know it's quite hurtful to everyone, to the team…and to me" Brendan said angrily.

* * *

Feeling cornered Bradley left the house to calm down. He went to the nearest bar but couldn't drink. "Hey Brad you cool?" Nate asked. Brad noticed he was drinking with some guy. "Yeah….no….I don't wanna ruin your night" Brad said.

"Nah…it's cool" Nate said the guy at his table was boring him to death.

"I've just snuck out of The Ultimate Fighter house" Bradley said.

"What?" Nate said. Nate Diaz was an Ultimate Fighter winner himself. He'd won Season Five in Team Pulver. He knew how tough it was. But fighters weren't allowed to leave the house without notice.

"Get the fuck back there" Nate said.

"I can't" Brad said. "Not yet"

Brad could either go back to where he was hated or spend time hanging out with Top UFC Fighter Nate Diaz. It wasn't a tough choice for Brad.

* * *

It was clear Brad wasn't' going to go back, so Nate said Brad could get his head sorted out at his place. Nick was at Jacqui's. Brad asked for an alcoholic drink. "You fighting?" Nate asked. "In two days…..just ignore me. Don't 'give me any larger" Brad as Nate got some Strawberry squash from the kitchen. "Why are you freaking out?" Nate asked. He brought him the Strawberry Squash out on a tray and both fighters sat down on the sofa.

"I wrote shit. I've got a Diary Nate"

"Fight Diary?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…..I write about normal stuff, training. Food. I write in my diary each day what I eat and what I've been training on. How I look...body-wise...you know. Then I've got a more personal section of my diary right at the back. It's about what I miss, what I've learnt. All the emotional stuff, day by day who I like who I don't like. Who I enjoy being with, who I hope gets battered etc. All this rubbish…..It just words….private stuff" Brad said.

"So? Who read that shit?" Nate asked.

"Everyone. My Team–mates all found it and read it out to each other out loud….on my bed" Brad said.

* * *

"Shit" Nate said.

"Nate...I Don't know what I'm gonna do. Nate tell me what to do before they find out I've left the house" Brad asked.

"Own up" Nate said.

"That's fucking easy for you to say, I mean you're Nate Diaz, you've fucked up fighters in the UFC for years. You and your brother Nick Diaz are fucking beasts in the Octagon" Brad said.

"I don't need Nick all the time" Nate said. I can handle shit without him" Nate said.

* * *

"Yeah you're fucking amazing" Brad said nodding. Nate patted his shoulder. Depressed, Brad's feelings for the younger Diaz brother were growing stronger. Nate had been through a few losses himself and here he was comforting Brad. Maybe Nate felt the same way? Brad had nothing to lose. Breathing in deeply he leaned into towards Nate and slid his lips against his.

One Kiss.

One Deadly mistake to Diaz.

Brad didn't know what to expect, but he couldn't have guessed what Nate would do next.

Nate got up from the sofa surprised and pissed off.

"What the fuck?...Like... what the fuck?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Nate…..I'm sorry" Brad said.

"Get the fuck out of here" Nate said. He wanted to pull Brad up, but he didn't touch him. He could barely look at Brad.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Brad asked.

"I don't give a fuck, you don't pull that faggy shit…..just leave" Nate said. Embarrassed Brad got up.

"Nate I thought you were better than that" Brad said.

"Me? Fuck you" Nate said.

* * *

"I just…..I mean I hope we can still be mates….after you've calmed down" Nate stayed silent walked to the front door and opened it.

"Fuck off" Nate said.

"Why are you so pissed Nate? Are you really offended? Or are you scared that you liked it too much?" Brad asked walking out of the door but Nate pulled him back in. before Brad realised what was happening…

Nate was punching him in the face. Brad fell to the floor, trying to block Nate's punches.

Nate….what the fuck?" Nick asked locking his car door and pulling his little brother away from Brad. With Nate pulled off of him, Brad shakily got up and ran.

"Fuck Nate….first Miller…..now this?" Nick asked his little brother, shocked and confused.

* * *

"I'm thirsty" Nate said going to the living room to get a drink of Strawberry Squash. He got a tissue to pick up Brad's cup and put his ex friend's cup in the bin.

Alone, bleeding and scared, Brad decided to be a man and go back to The Ultimate Fighter house. Going to Nate's and Nick's place had been a bad idea. He was just going to apologise to the guys and give them a couple of days to forgive him for all the stuff he wrote in the Diary. He was going to walk the whole way back to The Ultimate Fighter house for the exercise. He was walking down the street when a car pulled alongside him. Thinking he was in more trouble, Brad started walking quicker down the street.

"Hello there" A voice said. A man got out of the car a offered him a tissue.

* * *

"Mr Brad Scott….on the Ultimate Fighter. Congratulations" Addison said. "You're also a friend of Mr Nate Diaz's am I right?" Addison asked.

"Mr Nate Diaz doesn't like me anymore" Brad said wiping his blood off of his cheek with Addison's tissue.

"Your friendship with Nate Diaz ended tonight I presume" Addison said.

Brad nodded.

* * *

"I'm a man of many talents Brad. I'm a great listener. I've give you a lift back to the house" Addison said as he opened his car's back door.

Brad stood still unsure about whether to take up this guy's offer.

"Mr Brad Scott.… Please Get in. Please make yourself comfortable. You obviously need a shoulder to cry on" Addison said as Brad looked around and slowly got into Addison's back seat.


	72. The Diaz Brothers: Out-Foxed

A/N: Thanks to readers for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult Scenes. Lyrics in Bold are the alternate take on the lyrics "Downfall" By The Band Trust Company. The word "Transition" Means change. Most of this is made up. In this story Nate is a Brown Belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. A "What if" Chapter. What if the Diaz Brothers' met MMA star Fallon Fox and _**didn't**_ know her "secret?"

* * *

"_**Fear in me, so deep **_

_**it gets the best of me. **_

_**In the fear, I fall **_

_**here it comes, face to face with me"**_

* * *

She was tired of living a lie. She'd been into sports all her life only seeing it as hobby. Fallon loved MMA, she'd competed in smaller shows but there was always that inner demon that she was competing with.

Fallon had been born a boy.

She got into the most macho sports to try to hide it. She did the most reckless things to try and end it. Her Daughter was the only thing that kept her going. Fallon wasn't the "average" Trans-woman. By the time she'd had the guts to transition, she was in her late twenties and her Daughter was none the wiser and called her Daddy. Fallon didn't want to hurt her, so she kept putting it off. Everyday when she showered she had to look at herself and she felt disgusted. She took a leap of faith and went to her local doctors.

"How long have you been feeling this way? Doctor Davies asked.

"Forever" She replied.

* * *

Fallon was referred to a psychologist. She saw Dr Illey for over a year. Then she was referred to a team at a gender clinic who assessed her, and asked her what she wanted and what they could do for her. The team was mainly psychiatrists and gender specialists. Fallon always felt it was going to be harder to convince them that she needed the treatment, because she was on the road to the big 30 and she had her daughter to consider. After a years worth of professionals asking her personal questions, she heard the words she'd wanted to hear since puberty.

"Miss Fox we've discussed your case. We all agree that your ready to be prescribed Hormone Treatment" Dr Hughes said. A couple of pills a day meant everything. They turned Fallon from a muscular short haired guy into a curvy feminine woman with luscious locks down to her shoulder. She made heads turn, but a relationship wasn't on her mind. Her family had accepted her and that was all that mattered. Instead of stuffing bra's like she used to the hormones Estrogen and Progesterone had given her breast tissue, but she still wasn't happy. so she saved up for breast implants.

It made her feel better, but there was still the issue in-between her legs. She was working as a Truck driver and being a parent. Then her friends persuaded her to take up MMA training again as a hobby. For Fallon it brought back memories of the past but it was a great way to vent out her stress. Gerry Standing a boxing coach saw how good she was. "Have you ever thought about competing for real? He asked. Fallon had never really thought about it before. Not as a woman. When she finally saved up enough money to have her "Lower" surgery Her family and MMA was all Fallon could think about.

* * *

Her surgery made her officially a Woman and she decided to train as one and be known as a one hundred percent female around the MMA circles and training camps. She sparred with guys, girls...whoever, and they had no idea who she had been in her past life. She wanted to keep that skeleton hidden. She was helping her team-mates out with mats when she heard guys Anthony Pettis and Donald Cerrone talking about an MMA training session at the Reign training centre. They asked Fallon if she wanted to go.

Wanderlei, Mark, and Mayhem Miller were gonna be there….how could Fallon refuse?

It turned out that Mayhem Miller wasn't there, but Mark was training with the Diaz's brothers. She walked in with Anthony Pettis and Donald Cerrone. As the only girl there the Diaz's brothers nodded at her first. "This is Fallon. Play nice with her" Anthony said going to train with James Vick and Andy Ogle. There were guys fighting all around her and she was standing face to with the Diaz brother's. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey" Nate said. "How long have you been training?" Nate asked. Nick walked away and started sparring.

"A few months" Fallon said. "I'm not a Pro like you or your brother" Fallon said.

* * *

"No worries, everyone's cool here" Nate said. "I'll show you the lockers" Nate said. He came back out and walked towards his brother. "What's up with you?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Nick asked punching long red punching bag.

"Fallon's the only girl here" His little brother said. "Be cool"

"Nate, I've got Georges ST Pierre soon. If you wanna chase after some chick….do it" Nick said walking away to get a towel Nate saw Fallon come out of the locker room. Antony Pettis sparred with her and Nate glanced over every now and again. Fallon was a good striker. She had a steady pace, good footwork. Before Nate knew it he was Fallon's cheerleader on her side of the ring.

* * *

"Block, that"

"Yeah tag him there"

"Close him off Fallon" Nate said. Fallon lost, but she put up a good fight. Nate passed her a towel and she thanked him. "Thanks for being in my corner" She said. Nate shrugged. Talking to her he found out that she'd tried MMA in the past, but Fallon didn't know a shred of Brazilian Jiu Jitsu.

"Well I'm a brown belt….my brother Nick….he's a black belt" Nate said.

"Okay Mr Ego" Fallon said.

"Nah….I didn't mean it like that. I mean….any time you wanna...you know...know the Jiu Jitsu basics…..I'm here...you know..." Nate's voice trailed off.

* * *

"Practising Brazilian jiu Jitsu in front of the Diaz brothers…I'll have to think about that" Fallon asked as they practised clinching on the mats. For a girl Fallon was pretty strong. Her upper body strength was powerful. She pinned Nate up against the wall a few times and he had to work had to get her off.

"If Jiu Jitsu's too hard, what about a drink?" Nate asked.

"What like….away from here?" Fallon asked. Nate nodded and held her wrists together and got out underneath her clinch hold.

"Yeah why not?" Fallon said. Nick saw his little brother talking to this "Fallon and was gonna find out why Nate was so interested in her when he got back. Nick went out for a run. It was quite late in the evening and got back to see Nate spraying himself with aerosol. Nick's little brother was smartly dressed in a black T-shirt with a dark blue Jacket and jeans.

* * *

"Got a date?" Nick asked.

"Hanging out with Fallon...you know...that new girl…you know…..it's one drink" Nate said.

"Yeah right" Nick said.

"Don't wait up…..I'm kidding" Nate said nodding as he left. He met Fallon at a bar, where most of her Team-mates hung out, but she was the only one standing there. She was sipping a drink when he stood next to her at the counter he ordered a cold glass of cola. They got a table and Nate took a sip of his cola.

"Sorry about your Joe Stevenson loss" Fallon said.

"Yeah well….." Nate said.

"If it makes you feel better I saw that Nate Diaz Appreciation Website. I agree with everything that guy…."Addison" said" Fallon said.

"Thanks, it was a kick up the ass…..you know in a good way" Nate said.

* * *

"You've got a lot to offer, the UFC are lucky to have you" Fallon said. Nate couldn't tell if Fallon was taking the piss or not.

"Lucky? I've had a few losses" Nate said.

"Yeah but you've gone all three rounds Nate. Come on, let's go to your training centre" Fallon said standing up. Nate was confused, but he took her there anyway. The training centre keys were in the purple plant pot next to the window. Nate opened the door and let Fallon in. They put their drinks on the floor.

"Ready to roll….literally?" Fallon asked.

Nate took his jacket off and looked in the locker room for spare jogging bottoms. He couldn't roll on the mats in jeans. There were none in the basket and no jogging bottoms in the clean clothes locker.

"Shit" Nate muttered. He walked out and offer to spar with her instead

"Can't you just lose the jeans?" She asked. Nate looked down at his jeans. Nate had no problem grappling with girls. It's just that Nate Diaz had never grappled _half naked_ with a girl before.

* * *

There was a first time for everything.

* * *

"Let's make this clear yeah?" Nate said. "I don't do that….like ever…..and….I'm not trying to like… you know…..I don't see you like that….I mean….are you cool about them off?" Nate asked.

"Yeah sure" Fallon said. Nate shrugged and took off his Jacket...and his jeans. She didn't laugh at him, that was a good sign.

Thank god it wasn't cold.

* * *

"Okay Mr Diaz let's do this" Fallon said taking off her jacket. She used her wrestling skills to get a take-down. Nate tried to put her mission control, and hoisted his body up. He brought his legs up across her face and thought he was going to go for an armbar. But Fallon rolled out of it. Back on their feet again Fallon took him down and he landed on the mat with a thud. He moved her arms down. Fallon was scrambling and bent her head down to aim for body shots. Nate secured his legs around Fallon's neck. She never saw it coming.

Nate Diaz choked Fallon Fox out with a Triangle choke.

* * *

_**"Stay in place she'll be the first to see**_

_**Nate Diaz can Heal these wounds **_

_**Step down, Step down **_

_**Is she breaking down**_

_**Down?"**_

* * *

"Good grapple" Nate said patting her on the shoulder. He put his jeans and Jacket back on and they picked their drinks back up. Fallon got her Jacket and Nate walked her out of the training centre.

"Awesome move there" Fallon said.

"You should see Nick do it…I mean...you know…..that's one of his fav moves" Nate said.

"I don't think Nick likes me that much" Fallon said.

"Why?" Nate asked her.

"He was like...really moody today" Fallon said.

"He's like that everyday" Nate said. "But my brother's the coolest guy…..seriously" Nate said.

* * *

He wished he could drive so that he could drive her home, but he couldn't. "See you around" Fallon said as she called a friend to take her home. Nate waited with her. When Donald Cerrone came along in his car, Nate nodded at Fallon and left. He got home and saw that Nick was still up.

"The Date cool?" Nick asked.

"It ain't no Date. We went training. I tapped her out" Nate said.

"What a fucking turn on" Nick teased his little brother.

"I've gotta change" Nate said going upstairs to get a shower.

* * *

_**"Can Nate break Away? **_

_**Push her away**_

_**Make her fall just to see **_

_**Another side of her.**_

* * *

_**Push him away **_

_**Nick can't see** _

_**What Nate's sees **_

_**The other side of her"**_

* * *

Addison was working late when he got the Fallon Fox call.

* * *

"Yes this is Addison De Witt speaking"

"Yes I've heard of Fallon Fox…" Addison told an unknown voice on the phone.

"Payment? For what?"

"She may be lying….so do half the sportmen in MMA" Addison said. Addison figured the story was a bunch of crap to get money, until the person said something to change his mind.

"Oh….I see…yes a payment can be arranged…" Addison said.

"But this Fallon Fox secret better be good" Addison said ending the call.


	73. The Nate Race Debate

A/N: Thanks to readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Got this idea from seeing the Donald Cerrone interview and articles about his confrontation with Nate. When Cerrone was training for UFC 141.

* * *

She walked in and Addison looked at her with a wary glance. Yes, she looked female, but her muscular stature and broad shoulders hid a murky past.

"Miss Fox please take a seat" Addison asked.

"Why am I here?" Fallon asked sitting down.

"Thank you for agreeing to join me Fallon. I've been overseeing your rise in MMA and as one of the top reporters I'm sure that I'll be writing about you in the future" Addison said.

"Well…..thank you" Fallon said.

"But the MMA community respects…..hard-work, determination…..and honesty" Addison said. "Are you being completely honest Miss Fox?" Addison asked. Fallon shifted in her chair.

"Mr De-Witt what are you talking about?" Fallon asked.

* * *

"Are there...Any hidden secrets about your past that would affect you fighting….fellow….._females_" Addison asked.

"What is this?…..No" Fallox said.

"Miss Fox you're playing games and I'm going to have to spell it out:

Miss Fallon Fox….you Missy...were born a man" Addison told her.

Fallon's eyes widened. "No…..that's insane" She said desperately.

"No having Gender Identity Disorder is considered insane, almost crazy Miss Fox. That's why you had to go to psychologist after psychiatrist didn't you Miss Fallon Fox? Or should I say _**Mr Boyd Burton**_?" Addison asked.

* * *

"No!…don't…..don't call me that" Fox said. With her cover blown she offered Addison the obvious answer.

"How much money do you want?" Fallon asked.

"Oh My Dear…this isn't about money. I heard you went to the Reign training centre. Nate Diaz took a umm…..shining to you, is that correct?"

"No I don't know the guy" Fallon lied, she didn't want to bring Nate into this.

"Miss Fallon Fallon Fallon. You can make life a lot easier on yourself. So far the Diaz brothers have been defensive, private athletes. As a reporter I need a way in. I'm sure as hell not getting anywhere with Nick, but Nate…..is different…and I've heard he got on well with you" Addison said, tapping the table.

* * *

"Forget it Mr De-Witt. I don't know about Nick, but Nate's been nice to me" Fallon said.

"So you _do_ know him?" Addison asked.

"A little. You're right. Nate Diaz is different you know. He's been nothing but polite and respectful and gentle to me" Fallon said.

"Miss Fox Nate's only behaving this way because he thinks you're a woman" Addison said.

_"I'am _a woman" Fallon said.

_Now,_ but you weren't _born_ one. It would be a pity if Nate were to find out so soon. A devastating ending to a beautiful friendship…." Addison said.

* * *

"If you don't want dollars…..what do you want?" Fallon asked.

"Darling I want action" Addison said. "Miss Fox you're going to be my leading lady" Addison said.

Fallon didn't want to do it, but she didn't have a choice. The next day at the gym she was sweating her ass off, before she'd even changed to train. She was sparring with James Vick, but she couldn't "act out" against him, he was just a rookie and only "Ultimate Fighter Fans" Really knew who he was. She didn't want it to happen, but found she the right leading man in fiery southern fighter Donald "Cowboy Cerrone.

Nate was sparring with Andy Ogle just minding his own business when he heard Fallon's voice.

"Don why did you do that...like seriously?" Fallon asked Donald.

"Fal, that kick weren't illegal you weren't on the ground" Donald said. Looking at Fallon now leaning on the floor.

"Just apologise Don, I mean you were in the wrong" Fallon said her voice getting louder.

"Fallon I ain't saying sorry for shit. I did nothing wrong" Donald said.

* * *

Nate walked over and got into the ring. He helped Fallon up. Since Donald had driven Fallon home when they hung out, Nate hadn't seen him and didn't want to. "Just say sorry" Nate said coming to Fallon's defense.

"Nate you weren't there and this ain't got nothing to do with you. So run along and play outside" Donald said.

"Illegal kicks to girls, try that on me you'll be on the fucking floor" Nate said.

"Everything's cool Nate" Donald said. Stop whining like a little bitch. You big brother ain't here to save you now" Donald said stepping closer towards Nate.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch? You punk ass nigger!" Nate shouted. Fallon had to pull Nate away. But she'd done her job. The rest of the gym were watching and whispering as Nate starting walking away.

"Bring it Nate!" Donald shouted as Fallon followed Nate to the locker room. "Thanks….for standing up for me" Fallon said.

"I can't stand that bucking bronco bitch" Nate said.

* * *

"l'll take you out for a drink….to say thanks" Fallon suggested. "Nah I'm….just….gonna go" Nate said. Nate didn't go without Fallon.

Nick got a surprise when he came back to the flat. His little brother was sitting down watching TV with Fallon by his side eating crisps. " Why are we watching GSP?" Fallon asked Nate.

"Yeah….why?" Nick asked as he walked in.

"Nick…ummm…..this is Fallon….you know….gym girl….." Nate said. "Hi" Fallon said. Nick nodded and went upstairs. He went to his girlfriend Jacqui's and hoped that his littler brother wasn't getting too friendly with Fallon while he was gone. "So he's got a mate that's a girl….does our Mercedes know?" Jacqui asked. Nick shrugged. He told himself it was nothing and went out with his girlfriend Jacqui to take his mind off things. Nick stayed over at hers, then woke up in the morning to train. He was running down local vendor's streets when he saw MMA magazines with nightmare headlines.

* * *

**_"The Diaz_ Discriminator"** One MMA magazine said.

**_"Diaz attacks_ Cerrone in racist low-blow"** Another headline said.

Nick ran back to his place to ask his little brother what the hell was going on. He got home shut the door and opened the living room door.

"Nate have…?" Nick asked thinking that his brother could be asleep downstairs.

But someone else was. As Nick saw Nate's friend Fallon, he could hear his little brother coming down the stairs.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Shh…." Nate said putting one finger to his lips. "Let Fallon sleep" They both headed upstairs when Nick heard something being posted through the letter box. Nick pulled the MMA magazine out and took it out to show his brother. "Nate….that girl slept over?" Nick asked. "What I ain't allowed friends over?" Nate asked with a shrug. "Relax Nick, Fallon's cool" Nate said.

"Whatever. But this ain't" Nick said showing his little brother one of the MMA magazines. Nate opened it and turned to his page:

_**MMA stars can spar or be placed in a team with any person of any culture race or gender. A shocking gym rant has led the MMA world to wonder…**_

_**"Is UFC's Nate Diaz a racist?"**_

_**Diaz VS Cerrone. The younger Diaz brother and the confrontational Cowboy Cerrone came to blows in the gym yesterday. Cerrone said he was shocked and angered at Nate's violent outburst.**_

_**Gym members such as Andy Ogle and James Vick agreeing to hearing an incensed Nate Diaz make the argument racial.**_

_**It was said that Diaz and Cerrone were battling over the attention of a female member of the gym.**_

_**The mystery female MMA fighter will be interviewed in our MMA Magazine.**_

_**Stay tuned….."** _Nate threw the paper on the floor.

* * *

"So?" Nick asked his little brother.

It's bullshit. Cerrone was being a dick to Fallon. He called me a bitch in front of everyone. I let him have it, I should have kicked his ass" Nate said.

"I'll find Addison" Nick said getting up.

"Nah….Nah….this ain't nothing" Nate said pointing at the MMA magazine. "No-one will give a fuck" Nate said. But they both knew what the media was like. Nick looked on his phone and went downstairs when he heard a knock on the door.

Addison had come to them instead.

* * *

"You really want your ass kicked" Nick said.

"No Mr Diaz. I've seen the article about your little brother. The Nate hate has begun…..but I can help him get out of this" Addison said.

"Fuck off" Nick said about to shut the door.

"No Nick…wait" Nate said running down the stairs. He opened the door wider and Addison smiled at him.

"Nate I had no part in the vile filth that was printed about you" Addison said.

"Yeah I know….come in" Nate said. Nick tried to slam the door back in, but Addison pushed himself through and walked into the living room.

* * *

"Ahh Miss Fallon Fox!" Addison shouted loud enough to wake her up. "Bye….Call me later Nate" Fallon said as she put her jacket on and left. Addison went into the living room and made himself comfortable.

"Nothing happened with her" Nate said.

"Of course…..who am I to judge?" Addison asked. "Now Nick can be a sport and get me the MMA magazine article?" Addison asked. Nick shrugged, but went upstairs and got the paper. He came back down and slapped it on the table.

"Thank you Nick, now can you get me a drink…..I'm just joking…Mr Diaz it's good manners to laugh at visitors jokes" Nate pointed to the MMA magazine and Addison looked at the article.

Amateur writing by a Mr Anton Chigurh…an MMA fight outside of the Octagon is one story. Making it political, Satirical or in this case racial just adds fuel to the fire" Addison said.

"Did you use the words Mr Chigurh said you did?" Addison asked.

"Yeah but everyone knows I'm not…." Nate said.

"One accusation can ruin your career. If you want to do nothing….I'll leave" Addison said getting up.

* * *

"Wait…..we wanna do something…..don't we Nick?" Nate asked him. Nick shrugged and Addison sat back down.

Gentlemen I'll sort this out. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up bright and early Nate" Addison said.

"I'm going with" Nick told his little brother. Nate nodded.

Around Five in the morning Addison was knocking on The Diaz brother's door. Nate answered the door. "Nick's out running" Nate said. "Yes I gathered that. Get changed. "We've gotta go" Addison said. "But…..Nick ain't back" Nate said.

"Mr Diaz if we're going to defend your good name, we have to do this now. You can do one TV appearance without your big brother there" Addison said. "Now Mr Diaz get changed into something sharper. You're attractive Nate….you have to use your looks to your advantage" Addison said. If Nick had heard Addison say that to his little brother he was sure Nick would have killed him. But they were alone and Addison had more control over Nate. A few minutes later Nate came downstairs in a T-shirt, hoodie and jogging bottoms.

"I look alright" Nate said with a shrug.

* * *

"We have to get going. Mr Diaz remind me to buy you a suit. Free of charge naturally" Addison said. Without Nick they drove to the small TV studio. Lights were set up and The host Anton Chigurh sat down in his seat. The cameras were turned on and the show began.

"Hello I'm Anton Chigurh filling in for Maz on MMA-Mania. We're now joined with Reporter Addison De-Witt and the controversial man of the MMA moment: Mr Nate Diaz. How are you both today?" Anton asked. Nate shrugged.

" How are you Mr Chigurh? We're both confused thanks to your…..questionable article" Addison said.

"Spectators said that it's true. MMA fans should know that Diaz used a racial slur against Cerrone" Anton said.

"Mr Chigurh Mr was defending a friend against Cerrone's leg attack in training. Which was illegal I might add" Addison said.

"So defending a friend is an excuse to use racial language? How classy Mr De-Witt" Addison said, Nate mumbled under his breath.

"What's not classy is falsely accusing someone in an MMA Magazine Mr Chigurh" Addison said.

"I had every right to do so, when Nate proved that he is a racist" Anton said.

"Mr Diaz is mixed race himself. He is completely detached from any racial beliefs. Accusing Nate, of all people of racism is ridiculous" Addison said.

* * *

"I'm mixed race too Mr De-Witt" Anton said. "Are you saying that it's impossible for mixed race people to be racist?" Anton asked.

"Of course not. What I'm saying is that you alleged that Mr Nate Diaz said a certain word and has certain anti-social beliefs. You printed this allegation without Mr Diaz's consent and didn't give him the opportunity to defend himself against the false bile in your article. Nate has grounds to sue Mr Chigurh. But he won't…..unless we both get an apology Mr Chigurh" Addison said.

"So….Say sorry or say hello to a subpoena…..your choice Mr Chigurh" Addison said.

* * *

"Fuck yeah….high five" Nate said as they walked back to Addison's car after the show.

"There's no need to thank me Nate I'm just a generous guy" Addison said. He dropped Nate off and Nate went back to his apartment to see his brother watching TV.

* * *

"Hey" Nate said. "We had to go without you. It's gonna be shown on TV tonight" Nate said. "You should have seen him Nick" Nate said. "He was awesome" His little brother said.

"Who? Nate I told you to wait up" Nick said.

"Nick, Addison handled my shit. That Anton prick bashed me in the press. We should be kissing Addison's ass" His little brother said.

"Nate get your mouth off Addison's dick" Nick said.

"Nick like it or not we owe Addison. Stop being a jealous asshole" Nate said going upstairs to call Fallon Fox.


	74. Nate Diaz's F Word Finisher

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding Patrick Iodice from "The Ultimate Fighter: The Smashes" Lyrics in _**Bold** _are an alternate version of "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" By the Band "Good Charlotte"

* * *

Just read about Nate Diaz's suspension. What do readers think?

Are the UFC being too PC or oversensitive?

Do the UFC have right to suspend a fighter based on one post on Nate's Diaz Twitter?

Just have to add….. This is part of Nate's "New" Manager Mike Kogan's response to Nate's post:

_**"Guess what? The word faggot, at least in Northern California, which is where Nate is from, means bitch. It means you're a little punk. So when Nate made the comment that he made, he didn't mean it that way. He just meant it was a bitch move"**_

* * *

Message to Mr Nate Diaz: if Mr Kogan is going to deal with every UFC Mishap like that, it might be time to move on to a new Manager. Among other things, a Manager is supposed to:

1. Promote Nate to the best of his ability

2. Negotiate deals to make himself and his client [Nate] earn more money

3. In all circumstances Protect Nate's career and professionally cover for Nate's arse/ass

* * *

Did Mr Kogan do that?

* * *

Mr Kogan defended Nate the way his friends or his team-mates would have done. Nick would have done a better job helping his little brother out. Mr Kogan didn't tell Nate to take the post off. Most managers would have issued an apology or something. "Nate Diaz Apologises to Mr Caraway and Apologises to any members of the MMA community or others that may have been offended by his language used….A statement along those lines.

Controversial words such as The F-word , The N-word, The C-word have and are going to be said by MMA fighters. Whether it's behind closed doors or on camera, but the more excuses Mr Kogan makes, the worse it looks.

* * *

Update: When written at this point: Nate has been suspended for 90 days and has been charged with a $20,000 fine.

Is Nate the victim here?

* * *

_**"Let the saga play,**_

_**Let the Fallon sway**_

_**Let Carlos Condit hate….."**_

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked his live-in boyfriend. Carlos' son was at his grandmothers. Carlos did want to have fun…..indoors, but he thought he'd be the caring guy and asked Miller about his plans, before he got All touchy-feely.

"I wanna go out" Miller said. "Really…..can you be bothered?" Carlos asked.

"For alcohol and having a good time? Yeah why not? Miller asked Kissing Carlos on the cheek before going upstairs. Carlos Texted Addison before he followed Miller.

* * *

_**"The way that Nick nods**_

_**The way Nick moves**_

_**The way that Miller stares at Nick across the room"**_

* * *

"Nick come on, we've gotta go out" Nate said. Nick didn't really want to. He was facing Georges ST Pierre and he knew how it was going to look if he went out clubbing. But his little brother was dead set on going to a bar. He'd invited Mercedes and Mercedes had invited Jacqui, so Nick didn't have a choice. If Jacqui went and he didn't, they'd be hell to pay. "So you ain't going with gym girl?" Nick asked surprised.

His little brother shrugged. "Yeah Fallon's coming too" Nate said.

Nick didn't think it was a good idea to have Fallon and Nate's girlfriend Mercedes in the same room, but it was his little brother's decision. Fallon meanwhile, had a few decisions to make of her own.

Another Addison Ask….and it was a huge ask.

* * *

_**"Fallon doesn't want to be bad**_

_**Addison can go straight to hell**_

_**He can print want he wants shout her secret to sell"**_

* * *

"You want me to what? Fallon said in Addison's office.

"Miss Fox keep your voice down" Addison said. It was late, but some of his colleagues were still doing all nighters at the office. "What's the problem?" Addison asked her.

"Nate Diaz has a girlfriend" Fallon said.

"Mr Diaz cheated on his last girlfriend Cath, with the lady you'll see at the club" Addison told her. "There's no harm in history repeating itself" Addison said.

"Addison I'm not that kinda girl…..I'm sorry" Fallon said with a shrug.

"Fine. If you won't do that, can you at least make another MMA fighter very happy? Addison asked.

* * *

_**"Now Nick can't stay out late**_

_**He's here to Baby-sit Nate**_

_**He gives Fallon the once over,**_

_**Will his little brother take her bait?"**_

* * *

"There's crap music in here" Mercedes said. Nate nodded and they sat down at a table and ordered drinks. Jacqui rubbed Nick's shoulders and asked him how training was. Nick shrugged. "It's cool" Nick said. "Babe I know you're stressed….maybe I can take time off work…. you know to watch you fight?" Jacqui asked. "Nah you're alright" Nick said sipping his drink. A short while later Fallon Fox came in with her team-mates. She looked around and nodded at Nate. Nate nodded back.

"Nate why is that girl nodding at you?" Mercedes asked. "She better turn her ugly mug back to her mates" She said.

"Merc…..she's cool" Nate said getting up to see how Fallon was.

Mercedes got up and followed her boyfriend.

* * *

_**"Nick's got Jacqui by his side**_

_**But he can't look at her face**_

_**He's watching Miller's shaky fingers**_

_**Slide down Carlos' waist"**_

* * *

"Mercy!" Jacqui shouted at her sister. But Mercedes was getting to know Fallon's team-mates. "I better keep an eye on her" Jacqui said getting up. "I'll be back ASAP yeah?" She said kissing Nick on the cheek. Nick nodded sipping his beer when a figure sat on Nate's chair. "Alright Nick?" Mark asked. Nick nodded. Nick slowly looked around. If Mark was here, Miller wasn't far behind. "How you doing?" Nick asked him. "Yeah good. Carlos and Jase thought they'd take me out. Pity clubbing" Mark joked.

"Your little brother here?" Mark asked. Nick nodded.

Nate was talking to Fallon while Mercedes was getting chatted up by Donald cerrone. "What's a fine dainty little thing like you doing in bar like this?" Donald asked. "Keeping an eye on my boyfriend" Mercedes said looking at Nate talking to Fallon. "Do you know her?" Mercedes asked pointing.

"Team-mate" Donald said. "Always keep one eye open. Fallon Fox can be a little flighty. Can I get you a drink?" Donald asked. Mercedes nodded.

* * *

_**"Little brother Nate keeps saying,**_

_**He's done nothing wrong**_

_**He's whispering to Fallon Fox all night long**_

_**Jacqui's saying "Nick look"**_

_**Your brother's into that girl**_

_**Your brother's into that girl"**_

* * *

"Mark, it's getting crowded. One more drink" Carlos said. Mark nodded. Carlos and Miller could both see that Nick was alone. Miller was thinking about going over until Nick's girlfriend sat next to him. "Jase what club do you wanna go to next?" Mark asked. "Wherever" Miller said. He went to the bar to order another round when Jacqui walked over to him. Her boss John wanted to know how everything was going. Walker was staying quiet and John wanted Jacqui to be his eyes and ears. "Everything going alright?" Jacqui asked. Yeah….it's fine" Miller said leaving out the really bad Initiation that Nick had helped him with. Walker was planning another one, but Miller had no idea when.

"You can sit down with us" Jacqui asked. Miller looked at Carlos and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah…._we_ will…sure" Miller said walking to Nick's table.

* * *

_**"Nick tells Nate they don't need his help**_

_**But for Nate, Nick's record keeps playing,**_

_**The same old warning**_

_**He's saying Nate no, Nate no**_

_**Keep your hands off that girl,**_

_**Keep your hands off that girl"**_

* * *

"So…..how long have you known Nate then?" Mercedes asked. Nate grabbed a table with Fallon and Mercedes sat next to Nate to let Fallon know he was taken. "Not long" Fallon said. "You got a fella then?" Mercedes asked. "Merc" Nate said. "It's okay Nate….I'm single" Fallon said. Just as she said that her fellow team-Mate Patrick Iodice turned up. Patrick had a small crush on Fallon.

Nate could tell and he wasn't pleased about it.

"Want another drink Fallon?" Patrick asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Patrick?" Fallon asked.

"As if. Although if you were…..we could have way more fun…" Patrick said winking at Fallon.

* * *

_**"Nick's getting drink's for Carlos' friends**_

_**Carlos keeps Miller on the move**_

_**Nick's on Condit's case to kick ass**_

_**Nick wants Miller to choose"**_

* * *

"Nick you don't mind Mr Miller and his mate Carlos getting chairs do you?" Jacqui asked. Nick shrugged. "How's the training going Nick?" Carlos asked. Nick shrugged again. Carlos was friends with Georges ST Pierre. He couldn't trust Carlos as far as he could throw him. "So are you guys training together then?" Jacqui asked. "Well yeah. I mean Jase had injury time…..thanks to an_ asshole_" Carlos said looking at Nick. But we do train together when we get the time" Carlos said. "Carlos, I've read that you've got a kid" Jacqui said. Mr Miller does that make you wanna get a girl and have one of your own?" Jacqui asked.

"Wow Jacqui….freaking personal" Miller said.

"Sorry" Jacqui said, waiting for an answer.

"No…..I'm...God….could you imagine me with a kid…..Carlos' kid is bad….crazy enough….." Miller's voice trailed off and Carlos got up to get another drink.

* * *

_**But Miller can't say "Hey Nick what's up"**_

_**What can Miller do?**_

_**He drinks and think about Nick**_

_**On the other side of the room"**_

* * *

Miller followed Carlos. "My son's bad enough?" Carlos said. "Thanks"

"Carlos, you know what I mean" Miller said. "Do you want to go?" He asked.

"And let Nick have the last laugh? I don't think so?" Carlos said getting another round of drinks for Jacqui and Nick.

* * *

_**"Fallon Fox will burn from Addison's flames**_

_**He's not done with her yet, the best part of the game"**_

* * *

"Fallon I've seen your striking. How's your ground work?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick…you know it's bad" Fallon said.

"Maybe you could help her out Patrick" Mercedes said.

"You two make a nice couple, just like me and Nate" Mercedes said putting her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Fallon I'm a purple belt, but I'd love to help you out" Patrick said.

"Go for it Fallon, MMA ain't the only thing Patrick wants to teach you" Mercedes said. Nate bit his lips into silence.

* * *

_**"Carlos keeps replaying**_

_**The Nick Diaz wrongs**_

_**Nick's eyes have been goading Carlos all night long**_

_**Carlos thinks back off,**_

_** Nick, Back off,**_

_**Keep your hands off my guy**_

_**Keep your hands off my guy"**_

* * *

"Jacqui are you good at kicking ass yourself?" Carlos asked. Jacqui shrugged.

"I can take care of myself…yeah" Jacqui said.

"Great that means you can give Nick a few tips, he gonna need protecting from GSP" Carlos said.

Nick bit on his glass, to stop himself from talking.

* * *

"Carlos you've faced Georges. You can let him in on a few secrets right?" Miller asked wanting to keep the peace.

"I don't think Nick would be able to follow my priceless, complicated instructions" Carlos said.

"Why would I get tips from a loser?" Nick asked Carlos.

* * *

_**"Fallon Fallon she don't wanna talk about it,**_

_**Carlos, he wants to fight about, Nick Nick**_

_**Nick, doesn't want to talk about it**_

_**Nick doesn't have to fight about it**_

_**Middle finger hid in pockets"**_

* * *

"Nick!" Jacqui said.

"No Jacqui it's fine" Carlos said. "Nick's just bitter because he had to beg for a title shot and I got to Georges ST Pierre by beating Nick's ass" Carlos said. "If I were Nick, I'd be jealous too"

"You know what? Mark's getting off his ass drunk, let's take him home" Miller said to Carlos.

"Nice to see you again Jacqui" Carlos said as he followed Miller to get Mark.

* * *

_**"Carlos steps out the club**_

_**Ready to take out his rage**_

_**All that paranoia**_

_**Should be lashed out on Nick's face"**_

* * *

"Thanks for sticking up for me Jase" Carlos teased.

"Carlos you called Nick Diaz a bitter loser…..I'm surprised he didn't go ape-shit" Miller said. They helped Mark drink tap water. "Jacqui's right Jase, when are we gonna train together?" Carlos asked as they went back to their table."I'll help you out for your next fight" Miller said. "Do you know who you're fighting yet?" Miller asked.

"No Jase….rub it in why don't you?" Carlos said.

* * *

"Fallon it's a beautiful night. You wanna take our drinks out and look at the stars?" Patrick asked.

"Umm…." Fallon said.

"Yeah course she would….have fun Fallon" Mercedes said pushing Fallon towards the door.

Nate followed them.

* * *

_**"Fallon hates the fighting and swearing,**_

_**Nate the non-Boyfriend is glaring**_

_**Nick tries to stop him, is failing**_

_**Fallon's pulse is racing**_

_**At the knight in Nate armour she's facing"**_

* * *

Nate decided to take the piss out of Patrick as he walked away with Fallon. "Patrick….she don't want you, she's just being nice" Patrick turned to Nate. "Nate mind your own business. Your girl's over there" Patrick said. "Nate's got a point" Fallon said. "It's cold out anyway" Fallon said. "Don't listen to Nate, he just wants you on his dick" Patrick said. "No he don't" Mercedes said annoyed.

"There a problem here gents?" Miller asked helping Mark out of his seat.

"Yeah Miller Nate's being an asshole…..as per usual" Patrick said.

"Ahh little Nate trying to get two girls at once….well at least Mercedes can watch you cheat instead of walking in on you right?" Miller joked.

"Fuck off Miller. What the fuck would know about getting girls? You're the biggest fucking fag in the world!" Nate shouted at Miller leaving the club.

Fallon followed him.

* * *

_**"Carlos is going crazy,**_

_**But Miller stays the same**_

_**Fallon thinks she's safe**_

_**She might have to think again"**_

* * *

"You always keep getting yourself in trouble for me" Fallon said. "Miller's a prick" Nate said. "Nate you really showed yourself up in there, everyone's talking about ya and not in a good way love" Mercedes said. Jacqui and Nick came out of the club and Mercedes wanted a ride back home. "Nate you coming?" Nick asked his little brother.

"Nah…see you at home" Nate said. "No way. You're not staying with that Fallon. What about me?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercy….let's go, you don't wanna seem desperate you ya?" Jacqui said. Mercedes left with her sister and Nick, while Nate kicked empty beer bottles outside with Fallon.

* * *

_**"Addison's words are echoing**_

_**He'll help Nate move on**_

_**Nate will stop Nick bashing him cause Addison's never wrong**_

_**Nate can say Hey Nick**_

_**Addison's a great guy**_

_**He can help Nate In any fight"**_

* * *

"Do you wanna get a cab?" Fallon said. "I mean not with me….I'll order one for you" Fallon asked. Nate couldn't go back into the club, he didn't know what the other guys were gonna say. His brother wasn't there to support him. He should have called his girlfriend Mercedes and arranged to meet her, but he didn't. He and Fallon saw Miller and Carlos leave the bar with Mark. Less than half an hour later Nate was feeling sorry for himself at Fallon Fox's apartment.

She made him a mug of coffee and put a tub of biscuits on the table. "Help yourself" Fallon said. Nate nodded but didn't touch them.

"I shouldn't have lost my shit….at the bar" Nate said.

"It didn't offend me to be honest" Fallon said.

"Miller should have shut the fuck up. I just hate it when people fake it. You know…. when people pretend to be something they're not" Nate said sipping Fallon's coffee.

"Yeah Nate I get it" Fallon said nodding.

* * *

_**"Fallon's talking out of her ass**_

_**Nate can't look in her eyes and tell,**_

_**Nate picked her over his girl**_

_**She won at the final bell.**_

_**Addison will make her pay**_

_**She can't block him out this way"**_

* * *

Addison got the news from Carlos. He called Fallon and Fallon kept ending the call.

"Ain't you gonna answer that?" Nate asked. Fallon got up and called Addison back. "Is it true that Mr Diaz is at your flat….right now?" Addison asked. "I take it you have sat little Nate down for a tranny heart to heart. What happened at the club?" He asked her.

"I'm not gonna sell Nate out, just so you can bag another headline. Bye Addison" Fallon said ending the call and turning her phone on silent.

* * *

_**"Carlos isn't too jealous to make a sober pass,**_

_**Miller lies and says he's too drunk**_

_**Carlos Condit is no Nick Diaz"**_

* * *

"I'm glad you spoke to Nick" Miller said. "It was very…..grown up" "Yeah well….someone has to be" Carlos said putting boxers on and getting in bed. "Why does Nate hate you so much?" Carlos asked. "Carlos... Little Nate hates everyone" Miller said. "I dunno, Nate Diaz isn't a bad kid" Carlos said. Miller would beg to differ remembering all the things Nate did to him when he stayed with Nate and Nick, but Carlos saw the good in everyone.

* * *

Nate finished his coffee started watching TV. He called Nick and asked him to pick him up. "Cool of you to let me hang" Nate said. "No problem, I just hope Mercedes isn't too pissed at me" Fallon said. "Who cares?" Nate shrugged. "Mercedes really likes you Nate" Fallon said.

"Do you like me?" Nate asked. "You know…."

"I'm gonna plead the fifth Nate….I don't want to make you angry" Fallon said. Nate was going to going dig into Fallon deeper but a knock rattled the door.

"That's Nick…see you Fallon" Nate said with a nod.

"See you Nate" Fallon said, more determined than ever to keep Addison away from Nick's little brother.


	75. Fallon's Fake Full Mount Flip

A/N: This is my "Most Reviewed" Story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. The word "Trans" Is another word for "Transgendered" Adding Winner of "The Ultimate Fighter-Series Nine US VS UK" and "UFC Smashes" Coach Ross Pearson. If readers want to know about Addison/Mercedes and the money it's on Chapter 52-"Cheaters" The lyrics [at the top] in bold are a different version of The song "Your Touch" By Blake Lewis.

* * *

"_**So taunt him**__**,**_** then hurt **_**him,**_

_**Cause Nate's been waiting for your touch**_

_**Fallon's beauty consumes him,**_

_**Nate's never liked a girl so…**__**..**__**"**_

* * *

He tried not to think about her but he couldn't help himself. Fallon Fox was a cool chick. She was a cool guy in a girl's body. There was only one problem.

Jacqui's sister Mercedes. Nate's current girlfriend.

Yeah, it was the cowardly thing to do. Nate Text-dumped her and waited a whole two hours before texting Fallon. "What you doing?" Nick asked his little brother who kept on taking training breaks. Nate shrugged and wiggled his phone in his hand. "I'm Coming" Nate said. He began to follow his brother, when a visitor stopped him at the door. "What the fuck is this?" Mercedes asked showing him her phone.

"_**We should Quit this?"**_ Mercedes asked, quoting his Text. "We were casual anyway" Nate said. "That ain't true. I like you" Mercedes said. Nate knew that was half true. Nate thought that Mercedes liked him sometimes. When they hung out, he thought she had a good time, but Mercedes liked the MMA fame. Nate could tell which girls were MMA groupies.

Mercedes McQueen was one of them. She was always posing when press snapped them together, she'd buy MMA magazines just to cut her own photo out and show her sisters. She was the type of girl that wanted the MMA perks. Nate could imagine Mercedes dating any other MMA superstar to get famous…..Georges ST Pierre, Dominick Cruz, Carlos Condit….even Miller for the MMA attention. If Mercedes woke up one day and came onto his own brother, Nick, Nate wouldn't be surprised.

He didn't want a girl like Mercedes …...

Nate wanted Fallon.

* * *

"So?...who is she?" Mercedes asked. "Huh?" Nate asked. "Ya cheating aren't you?" she asked expecting an answer. Nick tapped on the door. "Nate come on" Nick said pushing the door open. Nate shrugged and walked towards his brother. "Merc, I'm done…..sorry" Nate said leaving Mercedes alone.

"This ain't over Nate" Mercedes said storming out. She called Addison on his phone, but he wasn't answering. "Shit" Mercedes said. She was depending on that money. What was Addison going to say when she'd told him that she failed?

He invited her out for coffee. He'd been working his arse off for "The Ultimate fighter: The Smashes" But he always had time for Fallon. He'd been reading and hearing that Fallon was getting close to the Diaz brothers. He thought it was bullshit at first. Then he phoned her and she told him that part of it was true. "So…..you and Nate Diaz…you're just mates then? Ross Pearson asked. Fallon nodded. "But you told him…..you liked him?" Ross asked. Fallon nodded. "And…..he didn't freak out?" Ross asked. Fallon nodded again. Ross laughed.

* * *

"Fallon Fox and Nate Diaz: The New Power Couple Of MMA" Ross said. "It's really cool….he called Miller a fag and he's going out with you…well he wants to….are you sure it's not a publicity thing?" Ross asked. Fallon looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well….you're trans…..Nate's just been caught out by calling Miller the F word….you sure he ain't using you?" Ross asked.

"Ross…..Nate doesn't know I'm trans" Fallon said.

"Fal…shit" Ross said shocked.

"What Ross? Are you worried that Nate will kill me when he finds out?" Fallon asked her friend.

"I ain't worried about Nate, Fallon. I'm worried about his brother Nick. Have you seen Nick Diaz fight?" Ross asked. "He tears fighters apart. That's when he's in a good mood. If Nate asks you out, are you gonna say yeah?" Ross asked.

Fallon shrugged, they stared at her phone as it vibrated. "It's him" Fallon said.

* * *

"If you fuck about with one of the Diaz brothers, you fuck about with both of them. If you wanna date Nate….._properly_…..you're going to have to tell him the truth, before you hold hands….or kiss….or whatever. If you lie to Nate….Nick _will _kill you" Ross warned.

After she talked to Ross she agreed to meet Nate at his apartment. Freshly showered Nate began to sweat as he opened the door and saw her. He invited her in silently. Fallon wanted to tell him. She got ready to tell him, but the words didn't come out. If he had a bad reaction, she was on his territory. He could kick the crap out her, leave her for dead…..anything could happen. Fallon decided to start off with an apology.

"Nate I'm…..sorry about the other night. You have a girlfriend. That nice girl…..umm…Mercedes. She's pretty and…I didn't mean to disrespect you…..or her" Fallon said. Nate shrugged. Fallon sat on one end of the sofa and Nate sat on the other end of the sofa.

* * *

"Me and Mercedes…..broke up" Nate said.

"I'm sorry…she really liked you…..I can leave you alone…" Fallon's voice trailed off but she remained seated.

"Nah….it's cool….." Nate said. Wishing Nick was here to force the words out of him. "Fallon…I think….you're cool…and…you know….if wanna go out…whenever….you know….that would be cool…but you know….I mean…it's….no pressure" Nate said.

"Is Mercedes really out of the picture?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, really meaning it.

* * *

"Then…..I don't see why not…one step at a time though" Fallon said. They moved closer to each other on the couch. Nate was thinking about putting a clumsy arm on Fallon's shoulder when Nick came in. He went upstairs and Fallon said that she'd better be going. "I'll….call you?" Fallon asked. Nate nodded. He walked her out, resisting kissing her on the cheek. He'd just broken up with Mercedes and he didn't know who was watching.

* * *

"So? What am I gonna do? I thought I had him in the bag" Mercedes said to Addison.

"What did you say…or do Miss McQueen?" Addison asked. "Cheat? Steal? Lie?" Addison asked her.

"Nah…..don't look at me like that Addison, I didn't do nowt….this is on Nate…..not me" Mercedes said.

"I'll get to the bottom of it…..I'll keep you posted, maybe you can gain Mr Diaz's interest back" Addison said. Mercedes left and Addison called Nate. "Yeah?" Nate asked him.

"How's the training with young Clay coming along?" Addison asked.

"Cool…" Nate said wanting to end the call. Clay was…..odd….but Nate wasn't going to bend over backwards to train with Clay, he was training with Nick as well and Nate was always going to put his brother first.

* * *

"I hear a congrats is in order. Is it true that you and Miss Fallon Fox are now an item?" Addison asked.

"Nah….that's bullshit…don't print that shit" Nate said.

"But you and Miss Fox _are_ good friends…you two appeared to be comrades against Miller in the bar. "You actually _went_ _home_ with Miss Fox didn't _you?_" Addison asked. Nate said nothing and ended the call. Addison didn't hold a grudge against Nate for doing that. Addison had a full deck of cards in his hands and wasn't going to show his hand until the last minute. He was typing up an article on Donald Cerrone when he was told that he had a visitor. A Trickle of Déjà vu dazzled him when Miss Fox Fallon stood at the door.

* * *

"Miss Fox…..always a pleasure" Addison said. "Please take a seat. I assume you've had a change of heart" Addison said excitedly tapping his fingers on the table. Fallon sat down and Addison was waiting for the golden words that would flood his bank balance.

"Addison…..me and Nate…..like each other" Fallon said. "I'd appreciate it if you kept my past to yourself" Fallon said.

"Oh Miss Fox. Unquestionably your past mistakes will be our little secret" Addison said.

"My past life...wasn't a mistake….it's just…." Fallon started to say.

"Yes I'm sure" Addison said with a brief nod. Fallon got up and Addison stared at her in confusion.

"Miss Fox?" Addison asked. "Where do you think you're going?" Addison asked.

* * *

"Training" Fallon Fox said.

"The hell you are Miss Fox. Whether you really _are_ training or you're shacking up with your Ariel-slapping stud you can postpone all of that. It's about time you gave me an "Exclusive Fallon Fox Interview" Addison said.

"No" Fallon said sternly.

"Miss Fox are you really in the position to say "No" to me?" Addison asked.

"I'm not playing these games Addison. You do want you want, because I'm going to see Nate _privately_ whether you like it or not" Fallon said.

"Miss Fox you_ really _do not want me as your enemy" Addison warned.

"I don't want you as a friend either" Fallon said walking out.

* * *

Addison slammed his fists on his keyboard before taking a deep breath and telling himself to calm down. Fallon Fox was a tough Cookie, but so was Tommy Conlon. So was Carlos Condit. So was Little Nate Diaz. Addison was able to find a chink in each of their armours and become a _"__Team-mate__"_and in some cases a _"__friend"_ of theirs.

Fallon may not be a fan of games, but Addison was going to enjoy dragging her into his own private Octagon of pain.

* * *

_**First he'd make Fallon suffer….**_

_**Give her enough rope to hang herself…..then…**_

_**The MMA world would finally watch Fallon Fox, on her knees, come crawling back to Addison. **_


	76. Bare Knuckle Kiss

A/N: Thanks to CazB and Dracula's B**** for the "It's Kin The Blood" reviews. Sorry there was _no chapter_ to review. But when a reader says that your story is *beep*, and then says "sorry please delete my review so that I don't look bad" nearly six months later...rant over. If Clay goes really crazy with his tool-kit in the next chapter, you'll know why.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to every reader for this story's reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Going to repeat that Fallon Fox has had the full Gender Re-assignment surgery. Making her fully physically female.

* * *

Fallon Fox froze as Nate awkwardly put his arm around her and stroked her elbow. They were home alone. Nick was with Jacqui. Nate didn't have a doubt that Mercedes was slating him left right and centre. He was wearing a long sleeved jumper, so he didn't realize Fallon would be this tense. Maybe she hadn't been with a guy in long time. "You want a drink?" Nate asked. "Sure" Fallon said. Nate leapt up and went to the kitchen.

Was Nate Diaz losing his touch?

He poured out Strawberry Squash in a glass and bought it out for her. She thanked him and took a sip. Nate sat back down further away from her and she apologized. "I just…don't want to…..rush things….you know" Fallon said. Nate nodded. He didn't mind. It was better to take things slow than go wild and cheat like he did in the past. He didn't attempt to touch her again and Fallon faked a call from Ross and said she had to go. "Call you tomorrow" Fallon said leaving quickly. Nate nodded and went back to watching the TV.

* * *

To take her mind off things Fallon went to train at Reign's Training centre. She finally got to meet one of the guys she should have seen the first time she went. Mayhem Miller. She smiled at him, then started training. Fallon was punching a punching bag when Miller tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you the Fighting Fallon Fox, The Fox everyone is talking about?" Miller asked. Fallon shrugged nervously. She'd heard so much about Miller, the good the bad the ugly, the violent and the crazy rumors about him. She didn't know what to think.

Now Miller was towering over her and she couldn't get any words out. "No-one's talking about me" Fallon said. "They are, but it's all good stuff" Miller said with a nod. "So Foxy, wanna spar?" Miller asked. Fallon went at Miller as hard as she could. Miller was impressed. Fallon had power, but not much technique. "Wow you really drive those Jabs hard" Miller said. "I just want to say sorry…..about Nate….what he said to you was…..out of line and I don't support that type of language" Fallon said.

Miller nodded. "Foxy it's not your fault that Nate is an asshole. I feel sorry for his "Special Friend" Mercedes, she's stuck with that ass-wipe" Miller said. Fallon turned away from him and started stretching on the mats. "Sorry…..I mean I know Nate's your friend I should just keep my fat mouth shut" Miller said. Fallon had seen the MMA hour videos of Miller, the way he scared Ariel Helwani and the Teenage attention seeking in the park, but there was something about him that she liked.

* * *

"It's early days….but me and Nate are more than "just friends" Fallon said. "It's early days and….I don't want to ruin anything" Fallon said.

"Foxy…..you're dating Nate Diaz…..it's _already ruined_…..Nah I'm kidding" Miller said.

"No you're not…I can tell" Fallon said walking towards Miller. "Come on Miller you know that Nate didn't mean that stuff at the bar"

"Foxy Foxy Foxy. He meant every word. First Cerrone, now me. Nate Diaz is a homophobic racist immature prick, but everyone loves him for it" Miller said, putting boxing gloves on.

"That's not true. Even if Nate thinks like that, you know who he got that from" Fallon said.

"That's it Foxy, blame Nick. They say shit all the time, but underneath all that, Nick is nothing like Nate" Miller said.

* * *

"If you're giving Nick the benefit of the doubt, you owe it to Nate to do the same" Fallon said.

"I owe Nate Diaz nothing" Miller said. "Neither do you…..let's box Foxy" Miller said as Fallon put her boxing gloves on. They sparred again. Fallon become more merciless with each punch.

"Woah…..Foxy I know people always want to see the good in their new girlfriend, boyfriend, friend with one benefit, their one night stand, two minute fuck or whatever" Miller said as he caught Fallon off guard with a jab to the gut. "I'm sure Nate's got a good side…..it's just invisible to me. I'd have to be one of the fucking X-Men to see his nice side" Miller said. Fallon slowly smiled and they began speaking about MMA techniques that Fallon could and couldn't do.

"Nate's been asking about Brazilian Jiu Jitsu….I'm nervous…..I mean I don't want him to laugh at me" Fallon said.

"Well Foxy we can practice simple stuff. It'll blow Nate's pea sized mind" Miller said.

* * *

When Miller was finished with Fallon he went home back to Carlos. Carlos's son Owen was in bed and Carlos had just finished getting a shower.

"Pity you weren't here five minutes ago, you could have joined me" Carlos said. "Dammit" Miller said leaning over to kiss him. He sat on the sofa and plonked his bag on the floor.

"So what was it like training with Fallon Fox?" Carlos asked. Miller slowly turned towards him.

"How did you know?" Miller asked. Carlos tapped his nose. "MMA eyes and ears are everywhere" He said.

* * *

Worried that Miller might mention their talk at training Fallon called Ross to calm her down.

"You've only just started seeing him and you're telling Mayhem Miller, that Nate Diaz is an innocent little angel" Ross chuckled.

"You should have heard Miller, Ross. I mean you don't know Nate, but…..you'd say the same thing" Fallon said. She looked at her phone. Nate had texted her asking her what she was doing. She text him back, saying that she was with Ross.

"Who the fuck's Ross?" Nate muttered. He told her that he'd call her later. Fallon texted back that Ross, was just a friend. But it was the push he needed to ask Fallon out…properly. He text her so see if she was free later on in the week. Fallon said she'd make sure she was free if Nate wanted to go out. He asked her if she wanted to catch a movie. Fallon said she could think of something better. A few days later they met at Nate's training Centre. "Maybe we can practice some stuff?" Fallon asked.

* * *

They rolled around on the mats. Nate was being extra careful. He showed her correct takedowns and how to sprawl properly. As he pushed Fallon into a clinch, they were cheek to cheek as he tried to press her down. She shifted her head to the right leaned forward and kissed him. Nate kissed her back. Fallon guided him towards the mat and they sat down and made out on mat. Nate's hand grazed against her waist, he slid his hand down her back. Fallon responded by kissing his neck and stroking his stomach.

Nate told his body to do anything it could to stop himself from going hard, but he couldn't…it was too late.

There was the awkward moment as Fallon paused, wondering whether to take it to the next step, but before she could make up her mind Nate's phone rang.

"Nate!...Hi" Clay said. "What are you doing now…..wanna kick my ass?" Clay asked.

* * *

"Fuck, no…..look I'm busy" Nate said ending the call. He sat back next to Fallon. She ran her hands over his hair and nuzzled his neck, Nate wondered if Fallon would give him a hand-job, when his phone rang again.

"Yeah What?" Nate asked, frustrated at Clay.

"Nate, where are you?" Nick asked his little brother.

"Oh….hey… I'm with Fallon" Nick's little brother answered.

"Need picking up?" Nick asked.

"Nah…..it's cool" Nate said. "Can Fallon come over?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…..whatever" Nick said ending the call.

* * *

Nick expected Fallon to be on the sofa when he woke up the next morning. He went downstairs and saw that she'd gone.

He heard noises upstairs and went to check on his little brother. He didn't think about knocking the door, he just opened it a creak.

Nick leaned in…

* * *

To see his little brother shirtless….with some girl asleep next to him. Nate waved him out, put a shirt on, went outside to see his brother.

"Fucking around on Fallon?" Nick asked.

"Nah…..that _is_ Fallon" Nate said. "I mean….Fallon can stay here whenever she wants now…..can't she?" Nick's little brother asked.


	77. Addison's Axe Kick

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Thanks for the X-Men review CazB. Thanks to the readers for this story's reviews. Lyrics in Bold are a different version of Katy Perry's song ET. Made up Manny and Nate's "Ultimate Fighter Season Five Finale Fight"

* * *

"_**You're so hypnotizing **__**  
**__**Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?**__**"**__**  
**_

* * *

Nick was calling him, but he didn't want to train. The more time he spent with Fallon, the harder it was to walk away for her. It was like she'd cast a spell on him that he couldn't escape from….or he didn't want to escape from. Nate was at her place ….again, yet another make-out session on the sofa, then he watched TV with Fallon's head on his lap. His phone vibrated, it was Nick calling him yet again. "Yeah I'm there" Nate said ending the call. Fallon got up and then so did her boyfriend. "Gotta train" Nate said. "Wanna come?" He asked.

Less than forty minutes later Fallon was at Nate's training centre. Nate stuck by Fallon's side at all times. Which Nick didn't understand. There were rumors of a fight for his little brother coming up. Even though Nick had his own battle preparing for Georges, he was planning to help his little brother the best he could. His little brother and Fallon were punching bags next to each other. Nick called Nate over to spar but Nate shook his head. Nick beckoned him again, but Nate was talking to his new Girlfriend. Nick walked over to his little brother.

* * *

"_**Your touch capitalizing **__**  
**__**She feels like she is breaking  
The tapping's for the taking**__**"**_

* * *

"Nate…..you might fight" Nick said. "Yeah…..and I'll win" Nate said confidently. _"__Fuck, not this again" _Nick thought in his head. He was glad his little brother had confidence, but he'd lost against MacDonald, Maynard and Stevenson. Those were all men that his little brother could have beaten. Nick wasn't going to let his brother make the same mistakes. A few weeks later, Nate got the offer to fight Manvel "Manny" Gamburyan. Like Gray Maynard, Nate had beaten Manny before.

What Nate didn't realise was that Manny along with his cousin Karo Parisyan, were gunning for this Re-match. In their first fight, they'd barely fought for Thirty seconds. Nate kicked at Manny's shoulder. It popped out. It was dislocated. Manny couldn't fight anymore, his team threw in the towel. Nate Diaz was crowned "The Ultimate Fighter Season Five Winner" Manny had been waiting to face Nate again ever since.

* * *

"_**MMA says, be afraid  
Nate's not like the others  
Unique like his brother  
Diaz DNA  
No-one understands them**__**"**_

* * *

From the day of the Match-up call Nate started Training with Fallon everyday. "That a good idea?" Nick asked. His little brother needed to be training with fighters that were at Nate's level or above. Not rookies. Not female MMA fighters that didn't know what they were doing. When he finally got a chance to talk to his little brother he asked him about his training plan. "Dunno….James….Andy…..Fallon knows some shit" Nate shrugged.

"James and Andy…cool" Nick said. "What's your problem with Fallon?" Nate asked. "Nate….just train" Nick said. Nate did as he was told but in the weeks leading up to the fight, he trained with Fallon, running and doing drills with her until their legs couldn't stand anymore. They collapsed on the floor in heap and Nate kissed her on the cheek. "You gonna be there at my weigh in?" Nate asked. "Ummm….Sure" Fallon said, certain that leading up to the fight she'd be there for Nate as much as she possibly could.

* * *

_**"**__**She's from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
He's opened her eyes  
Is Fallon ready to go  
Can Nate Diaz help her fight?**__**"**_

* * *

"So lads, what's your problem with the Diaz Brothers anyway?" Ross asked. Karo shrugged, but both him and Manny knew what their issues were with them. In "The Ultimate fighter" Karo and Nate had a spat over nothing. Karo touched the back of Nate's head in the playful way. Nate Diaz wasn't in a playful mood. Karo got asked to leave the room before Nate punched his face off. His cousin Manny was confused he didn't know why his cousin and his friend weren't getting along. Manny told Karo to let it go, but Karo secretly hadn't.

"I've faced Nick before and what can I say….Nick and Nate are assholes. His little brother just bitched over one little thing. I apologized to him and everything" Karo said. "But we're just gonna put that aside and be sportsmen" Manny told his cousin. "So Ross…where's your little side-kick?" Manny asked. "Huh?" Ross asked. "That Fallon chick, she was up your ass…..now she's on Nate's dick….are you jealous?" Karo asked. "Me and Fal?...Nah….that would be _so_ wrong" Ross said.

"Why? What's this Fallon hiding?" Karo asked.

* * *

"_**Kick her, ki-ki-kick her  
Inject her with your punch **__**  
**__**South-paw her with your poison  
Teach her t-t-teach her  
Fallon's not a victim  
She's ready for instructions**__**"**_

* * *

Nate Fallon, Nick and Heavyweight Junior Dos Santos were training early in the morning when they got approached by a few smartly dressed guys and one guy in T-shirt and jeans.

The T-shirts and Jeans guy was UFC President Dana White.

"Hey guys" Dana shook the guy's hands and nodded at Fallon.

"Nate….can we talk in private?" Dana asked. Nate shrugged and followed Dana and to a room. Nick wasn't far behind. The guys in suits sat down outside, while Nick sat down next to his brother. Dana looked around the small room before speaking.

"You've got a new girl in your training camp?" He asked the Diaz Brothers.

"Yeah…..Yes...Sir" Nate said.

"Nah...she ain't" Nick said.

* * *

"_**Fox you're an alien  
Her feelings for Nate so foreign  
She feels supernatural  
Almost Extra-Terrestrial**__**"**_

* * *

"Wow you're really good" Junior Dos Santos said watching Fallon punch on the punching bag. Coming from JDS, that was a compliment. Junior had defeated all of his opponents in the UFC with his fists. "Thank you" Fallon said. "So….are you and Nate Diaz?..." Junior asked. Fallon stopped punching. "Umm…..he's a nice guy" Fallon said politely. "How long are you in the US for?" Fallon asked quickly changing the subject. "Flying back and forth you know….then I fight and go back" Junior said. "What about you?" He asked.

"Oh….I'm not fighting" Fallon said….but she was planning to…

* * *

"Look Nate. I'm here cause I've been hearing stuff about you" Dana said. "That you said the N-word to Cerrone. I can put that down to you defending a friend. But the F-word to Miller in a crowded bar? Are the press making that shit up?" Dana asked. Nate shook his head. "That ass deserved it….he pissed me off…you know" Nate said.

"Nate I get it. You may be Nick Diaz's little brother, but you're an MMA veteran. You know better Nate. Calling fighters niggers and fags in public places? Pushing guys around? You're better than that. When you say that shit you make MMA look bad.

"Nate..you make the _UFC_ look bad" Dana said.

* * *

"_**Nate's so **__**super**__**-**__**sonic**__**  
**__**Fox wants to feel your powers  
Stun her with your patience  
She dreams his kiss is cosmic  
Every move he makes is magic**__**"**_

* * *

"This is your first warning Nate. You know how I feel about you and Nick, Nate. I think you're great guys, but Nick….keep you little brother in line and Nate think before you speak. I read what that Addison reporter said about you on that Nate Diaz website. I agree with every page….I really do" Dana said. " But the UFC has an image, and we always wanna get bigger and better. Nate your words could fuck up the UFC's image. I don't wanna come here again Nate, don't give me a reason to" Dana said getting up. He left the room and the men in the suits got up and whispered to Dana. Fallon and Junior watched all the men leave.

Before Nick could say any words of comfort to his little brother Nate got up and left the room. He couldn't face anyone, not after he got a ball-roasting from the President of the UFC. Fallon saw him walk past the mats and followed him. "Nate…..don't you wanna train?" Fallon asked. "I'm going home" Nate said deciding to take the bus. Fallon waited with him then went home with him. When Nate reached his place, he opened the door and let Fallon in. Fallon was getting used to the layout of the Diaz brother's place, so she made herself at home as Nate answered his phone.

* * *

"_**Nate's from a whole other world  
His record needs correction**_

_**Addison's opened his eyes**__**  
**__**Nate admits to himself **__**  
**__**Addison's on his side**__**"**_

* * *

"Mr Diaz, I'm so sorry about Mr White's visit" Addison said.

"It's cool…..it ain't like you sent him" Nate said.

"I'm just ringing to let you know that my services are always available to you" Addison said.

"Yeah…I might call you later" Nate said. He needed good PR right now, and his current Manager Mike wasn't supplying it. Maybe Addison's Arrow's could lead him in the right direction?

* * *

"_**Addison could kiss him, k-k-kiss him**__**  
**__**Defend him from his brother  
Shield him from Nick's poison**__**"**_

* * *

"Brian, don't worry…I have this covered" Addison told his boss.

"Addison, if I'm honest…..I'm over you and your empty promises" Brian said.

"I've just called Nate Diaz…..and I'm reeling him in" Addison said.

"Nate….what happened?" Fallon asked slowly stroking Nate's forehead.

"Shit happened" Nate said watching TV until Fallon kissed his neck.

* * *

"_**Take Nate T-T-take Nate**__**  
**__**Nate Diaz isn't Nick's victim  
Ready for MMA destruction**__**"**_

* * *

She ran her hands down Nate's shirt before getting on the floor. Nate unbuckled his trousers. Fallon was frazzled in the beginning, she didn't know what Nate would think. She would have been really embarrassed if Nate had rejected her, but he didn't. Stroking his dick through his boxer shorts it was first time she'd made a move on anyone as woman. She told herself to relax so she could take Nate's mind off things. When she'd finished, she went to the bathroom and Nate dressed himself.

She nervously came out and asked her boyfriend if he was okay. "Are you….cool?" She asked. "Yeah" Nate said with a nod. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. Then he removed it to get his phone out, it was ringing. It was Addison….again. "Who is it?" Fallon said. "Addison…reporter" Nate said. "Yeah….I've met him…he's….hard work" Fallon said. "He's cool" Nate said. He was certain that Fallon didn't know Addison that well.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Fallon asked her Boyfriend. "I just get bad vibes from Addison" She said.

* * *

"_**Addison wants Nate's Reign to begin, **__**  
**__**Rules and politeness so foreign  
His charm is supernatural  
His eagerness Extra-Terrestrial**__**"**_

* * *

The time came for the Diaz VS Gamburyan weigh-in. Nick made sure he was there to support his little brother making sure that Nate was relaxed and looked after his clothes. Nate stepped on the scales. He was one pound over the limit, but said he'd work it off. Fallon was cheering for Nate while her friend Ross cheered for Manny. Manny got on the scales and was the perfect weight. "That's it Manny, show the Diaz brothers how it's done!" Karo shouted. The fighters stood face to face for the Weigh-In Staredown.

Nick was by Nate's side, Karo was by Manny's side. They didn't shake hands. Nate went back to training at his training centre to work the extra pound off when Addison made his entrance. "Hello Mr Diaz I just came to wish you luck for your fight against Mr Gamburyan" Addison said. Nate nodded. "The last thing I want to do is disturb your exercise routine, but….you said you wanted to speak to me" Addison said.

* * *

"Yeah….well….I can't" Nate said running on the treadmill.

"Speak to me after then" Addison said.

"Nah" Nate said.

"Is that so…what or should I say _whom_ is responsible for this sudden change of heart?" Addison asked. Just at that moment Fallon walked through the door nodded at Nate and went to the locker rooms to change.

"Miss Fox?" Addison asked. "Mr Diaz….If Miss Fox has warned you away from me…..say nothing" Addison said.

Nate stayed silent on the treadmill. Addison walked out back to his office.

Addison had given Fallon Fox a chance. She'd just thrown it back in his face.

* * *

_**"**__**Nick Diaz is transcendental  
Striking's on another level  
Is he's Miller's lucky star?**__**"**_

* * *

Nick woke up at Four-Thirty in the morning for his morning run. He bent down to tie his shoelaces when he saw a piece of paper sticking through the door. He pulled it out and opened it. It said...

"_**MMA Secrets revealed: Fallon: Foxy Female or Forbidden Fella? **_

_**MMA Fans deserve to know the truth about Female powerhouse Fallon Fox. Despite her appearance Fox isn't what she seems. Mr Fox is just as male as the fighters she's training with.**_

_**Do They know who Fallon really used to be?"**_ Nick read further on down the page and looked at the number on the bottom of the page. He called the number. "Ahhh….Mr Diaz…..Nick I presume. Little Nate doesn't get up this early" Addison said. "Is this shit true?" Nick asked. "In this day and age of Lawsuits and hefty payouts, it the most truthful piece of writing I've written in a while" Addison said. "I threatened to sue someone over vile lies about your little brother. I wouldn't ruin my reputation if I wasn't sure" Addison said.

* * *

"I can give you Miss Fox's Address if you'd like Nick….you know…..to get the truth from the _lady's _mouth" Addison suggested. Nick typed the address on his phone but he decided to go for a run to clear his head. Addison could be writing crap, just to get a story, someone could have paid him to write it….maybe it was punishment for his little brother….maybe Addison was trying to freak Nate out….Nick bumped into a guy and was too far away to apologize.

"Nick I could sue…by the time I'm done with you…you'll look…..exactly the same" Miller said out training for Walker's "Initiation"…..again.

* * *

_**Miller's wants to walk on Nick's wave length  
Support him when his Little Brother breaks,**__**  
**__**But Carlos won't let him fall  
At all**__**…**__**…..**__**"**_

* * *

Nick walked towards him. "Gotta go" Nick said about to turn around when Miller took a slip of paper out of Nick's pocket. "Secret love notes from Dana white?" Miller asked. Nick grabbed for the paper weakly. Maybe Nick _wanted_ Miller to look at the paper. Miller more than anyone knew what Addison was like. Miller looked at the paper and read some of it.

"God Addison really needs to get a life" Miller said.

"Addison says this shit's true" Nick said.

"Addison would sell his own grandmother to get a story" Miller said looking around. Nick started to walk away. "Nick hang on….is that why you're out here at the butt-crack of dawn….to track Foxy Fallon down?" Miller asked in shock.

"My little brother needs to know this shit" Nick said.

* * *

_**"**__**Kiss Nick ki-ki-kiss Nick**__**  
**__**Protect him at all costs**__**  
**__**Lick away Addison's poison**__**"**_

* * *

"Wait…..even if in Addison's wildest dreams it's true…..you can't tell Nate about Fallon" Miller said.

"Why the fuck not?" Nick asked.

"Nick….you're adorable little brother will kill her" Miller said.

"I'm gonna find that tranny now. If she's fucking lied…." Nick started saying.

"What? You're gonna beat the shit out of her Nick?" Miller asked.

* * *

"Him….it….whatever the fuck it is, needs to stay away from Nate" Nick said. He walked away from Miller but Miller ran after him. "Nick wait…" Miller said. Nick shrugged him off, but Miller ran in-front of him.

"Let me talk to Fallon" Miller asked.

"Fuck no….you'll cover for that….._thing_" Nick said.

* * *

_**"**__**Trust Nick Tr-Tr-trust Nick**_

_**Miller wants to be Nick's victim  
But is Miller ready for abduction?**__**"**_

* * *

"If Addison's writing that article, it's going to come out anyway" Miller said. Nick stood still glued to the pavement unsure.

"Nick you're so angry, you've got GSP coming up and beating up a woman shouldn't be on your GSP defeat to-do list" Miller said. "I'll show her this piece of paper" Miller said holding Addison's article out. "I'll tell you what she says…..then you should keep Nate away from her…..if it's true" Miller said. Nick shook his head. "If this shit is true Nate will lose his shit" Nick said.

"Nick if you're gonna beat someone's ass for lying…..start with me….I lie all the time. Nick keep this to yourself….please. You can't tell Nate unless you're absolutely sure. Take it from me, MMA media and press can ruin you" Miller said.

* * *

"If that Fallon is really a dude, she deserves to be fucked up" Nick said.

"Nick the last time I trained with Fallon. I let rip on your little brother. I bitched about him every second of every minute" Miller said.

"So?" Nick asked.

"So Fallon was the one that defended him. Nick, she really likes him. I told her how much of an asshole Nate is. Fallon gave me shit about it. I told her that you weren't a prick, that you were better than Nate. If you attack Fallon, you'll just prove her right…..and prove me wrong" Miller said.

* * *

_**"**__**Nick Diaz has the best MMA acumen **__**  
**__**His abilities appear so foreign  
His skills are supernatural  
Nick's Endurance is Extra-Terrestrial**__**"**_

* * *

"Come on Nick. Is there a heart beating in there? Give me one day to talk to Fallon. Just to get her side of the story" Miller asked.

Nick nodded.

"Promise you won't tell Little Nathie?" Miller asked. Nick quickly nodded again.

"Finally you're seeing sense…or smelling it. Let's get away from the dog shit. Race you around the block" Miller said starting to run.

* * *

"Running? Call Condit" Nick said, catching up with him, they ran around the block once, then Miller stopped. "Carlos has a lot of stuff on, with his son, training, he can't wake up this early to train me" Miller said. Nick I'll sort this Fallon thing out…..you'll just have to trust me" Miller said.

"I'm giving you _one_ fucking day" Nick said stretching. "Come on Miller" Nick said punching the morning air. "You wanna train? I'll train you to the fucking bone" Nick said running down the street with Miller running to catch up with him.


	78. Tell The Whole Trans Truth

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. The words "Trans-gendered" and "Trans-sexual" mean the same thing, being born one Gender, then living as another Gender. Throwing in the last guy that faced Nate. MMA fighter Josh Thomson. Strong Language Adult scenes. Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "She Walks Like Rihanna" By the Band: "The Wanted" and an Alternate version of "Always" By the Band: Saliva.

* * *

"_**Have you seen Fallon Fox **__**  
**__**Have you seen her?  
She's the most dangerous girl, you gotta meet her  
Nate does whatever it takes to get her by his side"**_

* * *

It was around Four-Thirty in the morning when Nick's little brother dragged himself through the door. Nick was already downstairs tying up his trainers. "You fight today" Nick said. "Yeah…..Fallon's helping me train" Nate said. Nick shrugged. "Wanna run?" He asked his little brother. "Nah…gonna sleep" Nate said going upstairs. Nick hoped that Nate and Fallon were really "just training" His little brother training with a tranny made Nick's skin crawl, but he promised Miller he'd give him one day, and he couldn't go back on that promise.

Miller was up at the same time Nick was but for different reasons. Carlos's son was restless and Miller got up to see what he wanted. "Hey little guy….why are you crying?" Miller asked picking the baby up. His diaper needed changing. Miller put him down and got out a baby changing mat, wipes and new diapers. "If anyone should be crying….it should be me" Miller told the child as he wiped the child. "Nick kicked my ass in running…..Nick Diaz kicks my ass at everything….but I'll get better….then I can show your Daddy" Miller said strapping the diaper on and pulling the kid's pajamas up.

* * *

"_**It's not the way Fallon smiles with a little laugh  
It's not the way Fox looks**__**,**__** in a photograph  
But all Diaz's team-mates crowd around"**_

* * *

Nick got back from his normal run. He kind of wanted Miller along for the ride, Miller still had a long way to go before he was ready for that Walker guy. He opened the door to see his little brother….with Fallon. Nick clenched his mouth shut and walked past both of them. "You coming with us?" Nate asked. "I'll drive" Nick said. It was uncomfortable taking Fallon to training. Under normal circumstances, Nick never would have let a skanky lying tranny in his car. "Fal…you're gonna be there for my fight, right?" Nate asked his Girlfriend. "Sure….I wanna see you kick ass" Fallon said. Nate smiled and Nick parked the car outside their training centre. No-one else had arrived yet.

"Nate..keys" Nick said passing him the keys. "I'm shit with it" Nick said. Nate got out of the car and Fallon opened the car door. "Wait" Nick told her, looking at her through the car mirror. "You ain't watching his fight" Nick told her. "Excuse me?" Fallon asked. "_I know_ okay" Nick said. "After this training…your fucking gone" Nick said. "Whatever you've heard are lies" Fallon said. "If you're so sure you would have told Nate…and you haven't. I'm going to train with Nate and watch him fight tonight" Fallon said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

* * *

"_**She has no wins, she can't submit  
But who cares – she thinks like a fighter**__**  
**__**Fallon can't clinch, she won't finish**__**  
**__**But who cares – she thinks like a fighter"**_

* * *

Nate and Fallon trained on one side of the gym while Nick trained on the other. To Fallon's credit, when Nate got in the Octagon later that night, she was his loudest supporter. Nick was in his little brother's corner, but Nate had a glint in his eyes every-time Fallon called out his name. "Corner him Nate!" "That's it Nate finish him!" History repeated itself. Manny was stronger than the last time Nate faced him. He tried to control Nate with his wrestling, but Nate had good take-down Defense. At the end of three rounds Manny and his cousin Karo were sure that they'd beaten Nate by a mile.

"Diaz is a loser….just like his brother" Karo whispered to Manny.

"The winner….by Unanimous Decision…Nate Diaz!" The announcer said.

* * *

The Referee raised Nate's hand and Nick could see how much it meant to his little brother. He'd finally defeated his losing streak, down to a good training camp and listening to Nick's instructions. "Is there anyone you want to thank?" Kenny Florian asked. "Yeah….my training camp, everyone at Gracie's and Reigns…Mark, Jake, Andy, James..Junior Dos Santos my brother and my girl….Fallon. You know…she's like…been there all day….everyday….thanks Fallon" He winked at her. The crowd watched her wave on the monitor. They all went back to Nate's changing room. Before Fallon could knock on the door and help her boyfriend celebrate Miller came up to her.

"Hey…..I thought you and the Diaz Brothers were…you here to patch things up with Nate?" Fallon asked.

"I wouldn't piss on Nate Diaz if he was on fire" Miller said.

"I'm here to whisk you away Foxy…..it's important" Miller said.

* * *

"_**Have you punched Fallon Fox?**__**  
**__**Have you fought her? **__**  
**__**With the way she moves Nate wants to kiss her  
She'll be the girl of Nate's dreams if he could close his eyes"**_

* * *

He showed Fallon the article at his gym. At first she denied it, then Miller told her it was likely that Addison was going to print it. "Foxy I'm not here not judge you" Miller said. "After all the shit I've pulled….I'm not gonna give you shit about it….but Nate will. So you either get good Lawyers to sue Addison ass or tell Nick's little Brother" Miller said. "If this is bullshit….fight it Foxy" Fallon sighed. "It's not bullshit" She said. "I don't….want to go into details" Fallon said. "I never thought Addison would run with it. I've stayed away from him" She said. "Yeah but you jumped right onto the little Diaz's brother's lap" Miller said. "Addison doesn't like to share" Miller said.

"He must have told Nick. So what happens now?" Fallon asked.

"Well….you and little Nathie are over now" Miller said. "You don't know that, he could accept me" Fallon said.

"Yeah….then Little Nate's gonna get on one knee and you're gonna live happily ever after with Nate Diaz as your loving husband and Nick Diaz as your brother in law. Can't wait to see that family Barbecue" Miller said. "You're not helping" Fallon said.

"I'll tell him tomorrow…..I can't ruin Nate's win Night" Fallon said.

That "Tomorrow" never came.

* * *

**_"Nate can feel the heat when she's in the room  
Nate can feel his heart explode with a boom_**

**_And all his team-mates – they crowd around"_**

* * *

In Nate Diaz's mind today was going to be like any other day. He was gonna train hang out with his brother, meet his friends. He was going to buy his girlfriend a drink have fun, train a little more then go to bed. Just like any other day.

That all changed when A thick glossy MMA Newspaper came through the door.

* * *

"_**MMA**_ _**Readers Meet… **_

"_**The Fantastic Mr Fallon Fox"**_ Nate paused, thinking his eyes were blurry from lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the paper. There was a picture of Fallon Fox and writing in bold next to it.

_**Readers what do you see when look at this "Female" MMA fighter? **_

_**Miss Fallon Fox: Fiesty Feminine, Force to be reckoned with? UFC Material? **_

_**Readers you'd be wrong on all accounts. Miss Fallon Fox, the MMA powerhouse that has been gunning for the UFC is not who she appears. The curvaceous mixed-race beauty with the doe eyes and toned figure was born a man. **_

_**Yes Readers Fallon Fox was born a man. According to some….she still is. She always will be. **_

_**Or should I type he?**_

* * *

_**To avoid any controversy I'll call Fallon "Her"…..For Now. Let's start at the beginning. Fallon Fox was born Boyd Burton. She likes the alliteration doesn't she? She was raised in a religious family. She didn't know what a tranny or rather a "Transgendered" person was until she saw a Tranny talk-show when she was Seventeen. She joined the Navy got some poor girl knocked up and got married like every scared Tranny does. She came out of the closet, dumped her wife, but kept in touch with her child. She worked to get her hormones and her surgery. But does longer hair and implants stuffed under her chest make Fallon Fox a real woman? **_

_**Fallon got interested in female MMA when watching a real woman MMA fighter Megumi Fujii**__**.**__** She began studying MMA everyday with Fujii as her inspiration. But Fujii wasn't the only thing Fallon became interested in as she started to become very close to the Diaz Brothers. Especially the younger Brother, UFC Light-weight Nate Diaz**__**.**_

* * *

_**All of Fallon's training partners deserve to know who "Miss" Fox really is for their own safety. **_

_**They need to be aware of her past to set the right example and the correct popular image for their training camp. **_

_**If Fallon Fox is really just a confused "Man" with silicone balloons and a penis turned inside out…**_

* * *

_**The MMA community have to be told**_

_**Fighters have to be alerted**_

_**Nate Diaz has to be warned…."**_

* * *

"_**Fallon**** can't pull guard, it's too hard,**_

_**But who cares – she kicks like Gonzaga **__**  
**__** Fallon can't take Nate down, on his grounds  
But he's proud– Fallon kicks like Gonzaga" **__**  
**_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Nate said putting the paper on the floor. He called Addison. Addison apparently hadn't written the article. Nate searched the page for an author, but there was no name. He still called him anyway. Addison had no hesitation in telling Nate the truth that he'd kept bottled. "I've heard from the highest MMA authorities that this is indeed true" Addison said. "Fallon Fox is a Transgendered person, or err…..Transsexual. I bet her team-mates are horrified" Addison said.

_Nate Diaz_ was horrified.

"Mr Diaz I have to attend to something, I'll bid you goodbye for now" Addison said ending the call with a cheery smile. Nick came in from training and saw the paper on the indoor mat. "Nate?" He called. He walked into see his little brother watching TV. "Yeah?" Nate asked. "You seen this shit?" Nick asked holding up the paper.

"It's true…..I think" Nate said with a shrug.

* * *

"_**Have you seen Nate Diaz fight **_

_**Have you seen him?**_

_**Submits MMA guys into bits**_

_**You don't wanna tease him"**_

* * *

Fallon called him at his training centre. Nate didn't want to answer it at first.

"Aww Nate, is that your girl…..sorry boyfriend calling?" A fighter called Josh Thomson asked. Andy pulled Josh away before it got physical. "You gonna see that thing?" Nick asked his little brother.

"Yeah…..we're both going" Nate said. They met Fallon at her training centre. When they arrived it was empty. Nate shrugged at his brother until Fallon came out of the changing room.

"So?" Nate asked grabbing the newspaper from his brother and tossing it on the floor towards her.

"So What? Fallon asked.

"Don't" Nate said flatly. "Is it true?" He asked her.

"Yes….but we can still….." Nate stepped closer towards her, his hand turning into a fist.

"Hey! Is this just a Diaz Brother party or can anyone join in?" Miller asked.

* * *

"_**She has to go, now Nate knows **_

_**Addison sold her out, Nate knows she's a liar **__**  
**__**She can't deny, she used to be a guy**__**  
**__**The Diaz brothers will hunt her down **_

_**They know she's a liar"**_

* * *

"Oh….I get it….._Fags saving Fags_" Nate said. "I'll fuck both of you up" Nate said. "I don't give a fuck"

"Just let Fallon say what she's gotta say" Miller said.

"Shut up" Nate said.

"Nate I had gender re-assignment. A long long time ago. It was painful and expensive, but I did it…to be a real woman. If Ross and Miller can accept this why can't you?" Fallon asked.

"You lied. I told you that I don't take bullshit from anyone. You fed me bullshit from day one. What do you want dude? Am I supposed to be fucking grateful that you wanna be friends? You want me to suck your dick?" Nate asked.

Nate I'm a hundred percent woman okay? When you've calmed down you'll see why I had to lie. I had to keep this secret. I'm in the MMA world and didn't want them to judge me. I don't want _you_ to judge me Nate. I didn't want to ruin what we have" Fallon said reaching out for him, but Nate pulled back until Fallon was close enough to hit.

* * *

"_**Nate will rip her apart **_

_**Can Miller protect her now?….."**_

* * *

Miller rushed to Fallon's side and helped her up. Nick tugged at his little brother's arm. "Come on" Nick said. "No" Nate said rushing forward.

"Nate fuck off!" Miller shouted. "Punching women like the little bitch you are. You can't face guys can you? They'd just beat your ass" Miller said.

"I'll beat _your_ ass bitch" Nate said getting in Miller's face. Nick sharply turned his little brother away from Miller and dragged him outside.

"I ain't fucking done with them. You know they've gotta be fucking. That fag's been fucking Miller for months" Nate said bitterly.

"Forget about them…..train" Nick told his little brother as they went back to their training camp.

* * *

"_**Diaz hears a voice say don't be so blind**_

_**It's whispering all these things**_

_**That Fallon Fox has to hide"**_

* * *

"Foxy are you okay?" Miller asked as Fallon dabbed at her face with a wet towel.

"Yeah….he'll come around…Nate's in shock" She said.

"No… sweet little Nate's just a disgusting slime-bag" Miller said. Fallon shook her head. "Get his ass arrested" Miller said.

"So cops can give Nate a medal? I should have told him the truth in the beginning. But then….would he still have asked me out?" She asked.

"Don't beat yourself up Foxy…..Nate's already done that" Miller said.

"I'm not just gonna give up on him" Fallon said.

* * *

"Foxy, Nate hasn't given you a choice" Miller said. After taking Fallon home, he went back home to Carlos who was surprised at the news.

"Are you still gonna train with…..Fallon?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…..not you too" Miller said.

"Jase I don't care if you train with her. As long as you don't invite her here" Carlos said.

"I won't. Foxy doesn't know any Jiu-Jitsu, you'd just dig in her ass about it"

"What _I mean_ is, we've got my son to think about. I don't want Owen knowing about people like Fallon. He's too young" Carlos said.

* * *

"_**Are her lies her one and only desire**_

_**Will Nate force Fallon to bleed?**_

_**Or Will Fallon be begging to die?"**_

* * *

"Fal….I'm sorry….I should have been there" Ross said. "Miller was there, I've screwed up" Fallon said. "Yeah…..well everyone makes mistakes….even the Diaz Brothers" Ross said. "You should have seen his face" Fallon said. "I want to get Nate's trust back" Nate meanwhile was upstairs punching an imaginary opponent in his room, working on his jabs. "Training?" Nick asked confused. "For the fag" Nate said. "I'll get him/it alone, no fag Miller, and then….boom" Nate said punching the wall.

"Don't….Dana said…." Nick started to say.

"No worries. Addison's sorting it" Nate said. Although that tranny had tricked his little brother, Nick went downstairs and called Miller.

Miller had to stay out of this.

* * *

"Nicky…..ready for another run?" Miller asked.

"Nah….yeah…you know, Fallon ain't your problem" Nick said.

"Nate's not done with her…..is he?" Miller asked.

"That tranny lied…..leave it" Nick told him.

"No" Miller said. "Yeah she lied, but now do you see why she had to? Nate hit her and she's not gonna call the cops, because she thinks they're just like Nate" Miller said.

* * *

"Miller…." Nick said.

"Foxy's an alright chick Nick. She's gonna get a lot of shit now that her secret's out. And you know what Nick? I'm gonna defend her, the way I'd defend any of my friends. The way I'd defend _you_" Miller said.

"If that _dude_ told my little brother the fucking truth…." Nick said.

Yeah Nick, cause you tell little Nate _nothing but the truth..._ don't you? Give me a break" Miller said ending the call.

Nick went back upstairs to see his little Brother. Fallon had screwed his little brother over in more ways than one. Whatever Nate had in store for that tranny…..

Nick told himself that Fallon was asking to get her ass-kicked.


	79. Fish Hook Fox Hunt

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the Song "Outside" By the Band "Staind" Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

"_**Nate will bring Fallon **__**to her knees**__**,**__** again**_

_**All the time, Fallon could beg him please, in vain**_

_**All the times that Fallon felt insecure, for Diaz**_

_**She can't burn her burdens anymore**__**"**_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Miller called Fallon just to check on her. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah" Fallon said. One clumsy punch from Nate Diaz wasn't going to break her. "If you want to train with me and Mark….you're welcome to" Miller said. "Thanks" Fallon said. She ended the call and went with Ross to take Fallon up on his offer. When Fallon was getting changed in the locker room, Miller asked Ross how she really was.

"This is fucked….but…..she still likes that asshole" Ross said.

"Is she gonna do anything about it?" Miller asked.

* * *

"I fucking hope not" Ross said. "But I can't watch her twenty-four hours a day" Ross said. Fallon came out and both of them went silent and started to train together. "Look I know you two are worried. But I'm going to give Nate some space….okay?" Fallon said. Both men nodded, but they didn't believe her.

Nick got a text from Miller asking him about training. He was surprised that Miller was still interested. He was about to text Miller back when he saw his little brother rush past his door. He got up and followed him. "Going out?" He asked.

"Yeah….to the fag's place" Nate said with a shrug.

* * *

"_**Fallon's on the outside, she can't look in**_

_**She can see through Nate**__**,**__** she likes his true colours **_

_**Nate Diaz is perfect, it's easy to see**_

_**Fallon sees through him, sees the real him"**_

* * *

Nick couldn't protest, but he was going to go with him. They pulled up outside Fallon's place. Nick stopped the car and was going to ask his little brother was his plan was, but Nate got out of the car and knocked on the door. A girl answered it. "Umm….Hi is Fallon in?" Nate asked. "No" The girl said. "Who are you?" She asked. "She never told you huh?" Nate asked. "Who are you anyway?" He asked. "Let's go" Nick said seeing as the conversation was now pointless.

"I'm Fallon's daughter" The girl said.

* * *

Nate shook his head before he started laughing. "Daughter? That is too fucking funny" Nate said. He stepped towards her, she did look like Fallon…..a little.

"What do you call that thing? Mom? Dad? Did that tranny adopt you? It didn't give birth to you…. You do know your Daddy's a fag right? Nate said. Fallon's daughter shut the door and Nate still knocked on it.

"Disown that fag!" Nate shouted as Nick pulled him away.

* * *

"Nate….like…..really?" Nick asked as they went back to the car.

"What? I mean, I feel bad for the kid…having that thing as a... Dad" Nate said.

* * *

"_**Miller told her "Nate won't change for you"**_

_**Fallon could taste what she could never have**_

_**Without the truth, it wasn't true**_

_**All those times that she tried **_

_**To speak out, but she lied"**_

* * *

Fallon came back from training to see her Daughter in tears. She was surprised to see her. She was meant to have her Daughter of couple of days later. She asked her what happened. As soon as she told her, she drove her daughter back to her mothers. There was no need for The Diaz Brother's to drag her family into this. "What a fucking asshole" Ross said when she told him. "I've got no choice…..I need to tackled this head on" Fallon told him. "Not without me" Ross said. She told Ross she'd do it later on in the week when he had time. But the following day Fallon was the first fighter at her training centre….Or so she thought…..

Nate and his brother Nick were fighting on the mats. "I think you two should leave" Fallon said.

"Why? It's a free fucking country…..if people like _you_ can train so can we" Nate said. Fallon went to train. She was taking her suspicions out on the punching bags when she heard Nate laugh. She looked over at him and he looked at her, then said something to his brother. Fallon walked over to them.

* * *

"Have you got something to say?" She asked.

Both of The Diaz stayed silent and grappled on the mats.

"You sure had a lot to say to my Daughter. Attacking my kid to get to me, you should be ashamed" Fallon said. Nate stopped grappling on the mat.

* * *

"_**But Nick's on the outside, but he's looking in**_

_**He can see through her, see through her bullshit**_

_**Fallon Fox is ugly**__**…."**_

* * *

"_We_ should be ashamed? Fags like you shouldn't have kids" Nate said. Fallon walked back over to him.

"It was stupid of me, to expect us to be friends. But my Daughter isn't a part of this. Leave her alone" Fallon said.

"I did her a favour, telling her what a messed up dirty fag you are" Nate said. Now she knows, your kid's gonna hate you. You'll get home and She'll hang herself" Nate said.

Fallon could help it. Anger took over her and she walked up to Nate and slapped him in face. Nate stepped back from the slap. Fallon ran towards the changing room.

Nate and Nick followed her….

* * *

"_**The Diaz Brothers can't let her walk free**_

_**They can see through Fallon **_

_**They'll Hurt the real her**__**"**_

* * *

"Fal? Fal?" Ross said. He called the ambulance and stayed with her on the ride to the hospital. He called Miller who met Ross there….with Carlos. Miller was surprised that his boyfriend wanted to come, but he thought that was a good sign. Could Carlos start to like Fallon? Even become her friend like Miller was? "How is she?" Carlos asked Ross. "Groggy….you know whoever did this knocked her about, you know what I mean?" Ross said. "We all know who did this" Carlos said. "She's not gonna say nowt though is she?" Ross said. The doctor came out and told them that it was nothing serious. Fallon was cut and swollen and he advised her not to train for at least a couple of weeks.

Nick watched his little brother wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Pretty much the same way he did when his little brother beat Miller up. Only this time they weren't in the wrong. His little brother wasn't in the wrong. "You think she'll say shit?" Nate asked. "Nah" Nick said throwing Nate a tea-towel. "I mean…they won't believe that tranny, and he hit me first" Nate said. "Yeah….let's not say shit" Nick said. Nate nodded. They went to train at their camp and pretended that everything was normal, until they heard Fallon Fox's attack being mentioned on the radio.

* * *

"_**Miller can't count all the times he's lied**_

_**Fallon needs him, he'll stay by her side"**_

* * *

"_Miss Fallon Fox was outed as a Transsexual by MMA Magazines. She was rumored to be assaulted this morning. She's now resting in hospital. Her attackers are unknown. If any witnesses were present the authorities would care to be notified by calling this number…__"_Nate smirked as he wrestled with James Vick. Nick was sparring with Val P and told himself to stay calm. No-one saw them, The Diaz Brothers were in the clear.

"Nick did it…can't you use your magic, to get him locked up?" Carlos asked Addison on the phone.

"Yeah because that's all Nate Diaz needs. An article from me accusing his idol, his brother of beating up a tranny" Addison said.

* * *

"It's a hell of a story" Carlos said.

"One that could be false. I can't afford to throw one Diaz brother under the bus. Then the other will be out there baying for my blood. I don't want to be in the same position as the MMA Manbeast in hospital" Addison said.

"If you want to humiliate Nick Diaz you won't be able to do it through me I'm afraid" Addison said turning his phone off.

* * *

"_**Fallon felt, all this pain, **_

_**She stuffed it down, it's back again**_

_**Nate can**__**'t sleep,**__** wiping blood on his sheets **_

_**He'll break Fallon until she snaps **_

_**She won't be able to mend**__**"**_

* * *

As much as Addison wanted to talk plans with Carlos, he had a visitor. He'd been waiting to see him for a while now. It was the first time he was seeing him in person. Usually it was telephone calls and the odd Skype call. "Long time…..no see" The man said. "Achkan how are you?" Addison said leaning over to hug him. He patted him on the back. This was all for show. They didn't like each other but Addison's work-colleagues were around and Addison wanted to produce office gossip, not be a part of it.

"So….what brings you to my humble vocational abode?" Addison asked.

"You owe me De-Witt" Addison said. "I gave you the Fallon Fox story" Achkan said.

"That may be, but I never took public credit for that" Addison said.

"That also may be, but you took the fat fucking cheque, didn't you?" Achkan asked.

* * *

"_**Nate's smiling outside**_

_**Miller's bleeding in, **_

_**Can he expose Nate **_

_**Reveal Nick's little brother's true colours?**__**"**_

* * *

Miller thought that Nick would cancel training because of what happened to Fallon. But he didn't. Miller stopped off at Fallon's place before he saw him. Fallon was getting by. Ross and her friends were getting her Groceries and calling her everyday. "Guys doing everything for you. A lot of women are jealous of your ass Foxy" Miller teased. "I just wanna get back to training" Fallon said. "Don't worry Fallon. The Diaz Brothers aren't going to bully you anymore…..I promise" Miller said.

"I never said it was them" Fallon said.

"Foxy…tell me it wasn't them then" Miller said. Fallon stayed silent and Miller got his answer. He met Nick. He ran with him half way around the block before he stopped.

* * *

"You know Nick, I really appreciate you taking the time out to help me train for Walker" Miller said. Nick shrugged and began to run. Miller followed him.

"Cause I know you've got a ton of work on Nick. GSP, training little Nate, beating the shit out of Women…." Nick stopped and shook his head.

"Fallon's a tranny" Nick said.

"Nick…..tell me you didn't" Miller asked.

Nick shrugged.

"How…why?...how could you do that to her?" Miller asked.

* * *

"_**Miller tells her the next day will be okay**__**  
**__**Miller crawls to the outside**_

_**But he's looking in**_

_**Can Nick see through Nate?"**_

* * *

Nick just kept running and running knowing that Miller wouldn't be able to keep up…until he tripped him up.

"Fuck" Nick said getting up. "Nick you better start talking. Otherwise I'll follow you home and trip you up all the way there….you know I'll do it" Miller said.

"That fag slapped my little brother" Nick said.

"For no reason at all?" Miller asked.

* * *

"Right…..the tranny started it….we finished it" Nick said.

Miller walked away and Nick ended up following him instead.

"Will you say shit to anyone?" Nick asked.

* * *

"_**See his little brother's true colours?**_

_**Miller knows Nick can't stand up to him **_

_**He'll help Nate beat Fallon black and blue **_

_**Nick will do anything Nate asks **_

_**No matter how cruel**__**"**_

* * *

Miller shook his head.

"You know…at first I thought It was just Nate. But it's both of you"

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"Both of you make sick" Miller said. "I can't train with you anymore" Miller said.

* * *

"You trained with Tommy after he kicked your ass" Nick said.

"Nick I don't have to like you to train with you" Miller said. He stepped closer to him touched Nick's face and kissed him. Confused, but enjoying it, Nick kissed him back roughly before Miller pulled away.

"I can't train with fighters I don't respect. Nick you're now on that list" Miller said walking away.

* * *

"_**Can Miller force Nick to see….**__**"**_

* * *

For the first time since Fallon's ass-kicking, Nick felt a twinge of regret as Miller walked away, but it didn't stop him from carrying on his run. He pushed Miller to the back of his mind. Well, he tried to.

Fallon was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. "Hello. You don't know me. But I heard about your attack. I'm not a journalist or anything. It's just my Daughter is Transgendered and when I heard about you…..it made me so angry" The man said. "Oh….thank you" Fallon said.

"Would you like you come in?" She asked. "Well….if you're not busy" The man said. The man came in and introduced himself as Alan. "Would you like tea or coffee?" She asked. "Tea please. Miss Fox I'd like to know what I can do to help you" Alan said following her to the kitchen. "These people that hurt you are crazy and need to be in prison" He said. " Telling the police….it's not a good idea. These people are….well known. I don't want to raise hell" Fallon said. "Miss Fox….the news were saying things….that the trash that did this were people that you train with…..if that's true…..are you really safe Miss Fox?" Alan asked.

"Sir…..I can handle it…..I'm fine" Fallon said.

* * *

"_**Inside Nate's a monster**_

_**Hidden away by Nick's guilt**_

_**Will Nick see through him**_

_**Can Nick Hate the real Nate?**__**"**_

* * *

Nick came back from training alone to see his little brother already up. "Hmmm?" Nick grunted walking into the kitchen. "Hey" Nate said closing the plastic container that had about thirty eggs in it. "Where you going?" Nick asked. "Out with the guys" Nate said. "Look….don't go to the fag" Nick said. "Nick I know what I'm doing okay?" His little brother said walking past him.

Nate went to the bus stop. Then when he was sure that his brother wasn't watching him through the window, he walked down the street to Carlos' car. "Let's make this quick" Carlos said. "What are we going to do?" Clay asked. "You'll see" Nate said. Carlos parked outside Fallon's place and they all got out of the car. Nate put the eggs on Carlos' car bonnet. He opened the container and picked up a bunch of eggs.

* * *

"Clay come on, hurry up" Carlos said.

"Why are we doing this?" Clay asked.

"We're just pranking the fag that's all" Nate said as Carlos aimed a few eggs at Fallon's door. "Cool shot" Nate said. They all threw eggs her house, her windows and saved a few for her car. Nate went to Carlos's car and got out the spray paint to leave a special message on her door, above the egg marks. "That's….not….nice….is it?" Clay asked. "Clay shut up" Nate said.

* * *

"One hell of workout" Carlos said flexing his arms. Miller would be enjoying Carlos' Protein egg work-out later.

"The Fag deserved every egg" Nate said.

"Did Nick really kick Fallon Fox's ass?" Carlos asked.

"What do you think?" Nate asked Carlos. "Nick's my brother, he's gonna stick up for me" Nate told him as all three of them got back into Carlos' car. They rapidly left the scene of the crime as quickly as they could.


	80. Revenge of RuleBreakers

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold **_are an Alternate version of The song "Trouble" by The Artist: Taylor Swift.

* * *

"_**Once upon a fight**__**,**__** a few broken bones ago  
Miller lost to Bisping, Nick caught him at home  
He kneed him, he trashed him, he helped him"**_

* * *

_**"He thought Nick didn't care, Miller couldn't turn back  
When Miller reached out**__**,**__** Nick went on the attack  
He doubted him, pushed him, scolded him"**_

* * *

Fallon got Alan another beer out of the fridge. She was enjoying Alan's company. He seemed to know a lot about the Transgendered lifestyle from his daughter.

"Are you paying for your hormones?" He asked. She nodded. "Well maybe I can pull a few strings"

"Alan I couldn't ask you to do that" Fallon said.

"Miss Fox, you've been injured and you can't train….you're not asking me to do anything….I'm offering…..believe me, it's no problem" Alan said.

* * *

Nate woke up bright and early ready to train with his brother. He was feeling cheerful. He'd pulled a few stunts on Fallon, but Two pranks were never going to be enough, not after what she'd done. He showered and changed and saw Nick as he walked downstairs.

"Hey" Nate said.

Nick nodded.

"I'm running" Nate said. Nick shrugged and grabbed a bottled water. Nate grabbed one too. They both walked to the door Nick opened it and was pissed off when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

* * *

"_**Miller got it wrong, Carlos made him see**__**  
**__**Miller realized the blame is on Nick**__**"**_

* * *

"Fuck off" Nate said.

"Both of ya are pieces of shit" Ross said. "Diaz what the fuck's wrong with ya?" Ross asked.

"Could ask the same fucking question, we've done shit" Nate said. "Why the fuck are you up a tranny's ass?" Nate asked.

"She's a mate. Look if I see you two anywhere near Fallon or her kid I swear I'll….."

"You'll what? That fag can rot in a fucking ditch for all we care, fuck off" Nate said. Nick was about to shut the door, when Ross said:

"Didn't think you were like that Nick, Miller was singing your fucking praises"

* * *

Nick opened the door a tilt. "What shit did Miller say?" Nick asked.

"Don't' matter now….you've proved it was all bullshit" Ross said walking away.

* * *

_**"**__**Cause Nick Knew Fallon was fucked up**_

_**When she walked in"**_

* * *

_**"So shame on Fallon **__**  
**__**She tricked his little brother to follow her wicked scheme**__**  
**__**She slapped Nate around**__**"**_

* * *

Nick shut the door.

"Are we running or what?" His little brother asked.

"Nate we need to get our shit straight" Nick said. "When the tranny got fucked up, we were training" Nick said. "If anyone says stuff about the fag, say shit" Nick said. His little brother nodded and they went out for a run. "Jase, just concentrate on training" Mark said as he listened to his friend talk about The Diaz Brother's attack on Fallon. "Are you even sure they did it?" Mark asked. "Nick practically admitted it. Fallon's the perfect victim….God if I didn't have Walker I'd kick both of their asses" Miller said.

"I probably wouldn't go against Nick, but I'd help you with Nate" Mark said.

"I know, I just can't believe Nick did it….and let his asshole little leech of a brother touch her….God!" Miller said angrily punching a punching bag.

* * *

"Miller…..Walker needs to feel that anger, okay forget about the Diaz Brothers…Fallon's healing isn't she?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but the Diaz Brothers still need an ass-kicking" Miller said.

"Miller Ass-kick those drills, come on let's go" Mark said.

* * *

_**"Fallon knew Nate was danger when he walked in **__**  
**__**So shame on her now**__**  
**__**Nate gave Fallon Fox self belief"**_

* * *

_**"Now she's bleeding on the cold hard mats**__**  
**__**The pain's subtle, subtle subtle **__**  
**__** Fallon needs a cuddle cuddle cuddle"**_

* * *

"Yeah bye Alan thanks" Fallon said shutting the door. "Anytime" Alan said leaving.

Alan liked her.

It was a shame he was going to have to sell her out.

"Alan" went through a quick name change when he was back at Addison's door. "Hello, how can I help you today?" Addison asked. Alan/Achkan came in and put a small tape recorder on Addison's desk. "You owe me…..again" Achkan said. "Really?" Addison asked. "If this is another MMA girlfriend drugged up, I don't want to know" Addison said.

"You'll want to know about this….." Achkan said pressing the tape recorder button.

* * *

"_**Miss Fox i**__**t must have been so hard for you" **_

"_**Yeah Alan it was, I mean I'm sure your Daughter went through the same things. I was going to all the MMA events and I was passing, with this secret. Guys liked me**__**.**__** Some even had a crush on me. I was just training and sparring with them" **_

"_**Did you do that….Brazilian Jay Jissu stuff…..you know on the mats?" **_

"_**No….I mean….not until I started training with Nate Diaz…" **_Ackhan turned the tape recorder off.

* * *

"Mmmm…I think I'll hold on to this" Addison said reaching for the recorder and putting it in his drawer.

"Yes you can keep it Addison…..but for a price of course" Achkan told him.

* * *

"_**No apologies, Nate Diaz hates fags **__**  
**__**Thinks of Fallon Fox, the tranny's face makes him gag"**_

* * *

_**"Fallon's so sick, deserved it, she had to be hit**__**  
**__**Nick tells himself Miller's fucked, he and Miller can't meet**__**  
**__**Until Miller quits his job**__**,**__** as Carlos Condit's bitch**__**  
**__**Miller's training, wills fading**__**,**__** it's draining**__**"**_

* * *

When Miller got back from training he Called Carlos who was training before he took his son to his ex's place.

"Carlos…..I've got Walker…..wanna wish me luck?" Miller asked his boyfriend.

"Jase if you done everything you need to do and you've trained your ass off….you don't need luck. I've gotta go" Carlos said as he turned his phone off. Miller got changed and packed a bag to go to Walker's team's place. He was going to take the train, for the exercise. He put the money in the ticket machine. He grabbed the ticket and ran to the platform. But the ticket fell out of his pocket, it wasn't until Miller's train came that he started looking for it.

"Shit" He muttered looking around on the floor.

"Dropped this?" Nick asked handing him his ticket. Miller snatched it off him and walked away. So What if Nick found his ticket? It didn't change what Nick and Nate, his innocent little brother did. With a shrug, Nick went back to training, hoping that Walker kicked Miller's ass.

* * *

"_**Nick had switched teams before he met Jacqui **_

_**She falling deep because she can't see**__**"**_

* * *

"Hey look who the cat dragged in" Phoebe said as she smiled at Miller. He shook hands with John and Phoebe. "Where's Lizzy?" Miller asked. "Who knows?" John said. "Who cares?" Phoebe said. "Pheb, stop that. So Miller, want one last sword fight before you have to face the dragon that is Walker?" John asked. Miller nodded and they went to the gym. John laid out a couple of mats and they began to strike at each other. "Easy Johnny-boy" Miller said as John started punching him. Miller was able to take John down and mounted him for ground and pound.

"Okay, alright let's stop now" John said. "Are you ready?" Addison asked Walker who was getting changed in his room. "Yes. I trust there will be no interruptions this time" Walker said. "None in Mr Miller's favour…no" Addison said. Walker ended the call and called Miller. "Miller, have you trained?" He asked. "Hell yeah" Miller said. "Have you?" He asked. "Meet me out at the Woods" Walker said. Miller dressed in fresh training clothes and met Walker in the woods.

"Good Afternoon Miller" Walker said.

"Enough trash talking Walker, let's do this" Miller said.

* * *

"_**Miller knew Walker was a psycho when he charged in**__**  
**__**Who can save Miller now? **__**  
**__**Miller can't take Walker down without a strong team **__**  
**__**Can Miller kick Walker's conniving ass?**__**"**_

* * *

Walker nodded and they circled each other before Walker made the first move. Walker must have been training hard, he grappled Miller to the floor punching him and kneeing his chin. Miller punched him back. He managed to punch him in the chest and got up. They fought standing. Walker was no Wanderlei or Nick Diaz Striker, but he was pretty good.

Miller had to dodge and swerve out of the way. He used a few leg kicks. The leg kicks buckled Walker until he elbowed Miller in the face. Miller wasn't expecting it. He sprawled on the floor and Walker smiled as he kicked him in the stomach. "Want to quit?" Walker asked. "Never" Miller said as Walker carried on the attack. Miller could feel the blood on his face and struck Walker on the side of the head. Walker lowered himself and Miller was able to grab his arm and put it in a Kimura.

* * *

"That's not allowed" Walker gasped in pain.

"Walky do I really have to break your arm to make it legal?" Miller asked.

"Fuck you….okay okay….let go Miller…..please" Walker said.

* * *

_**"Walker knew Miller was crazy when he sneaked in**__**  
**__**Addison and Tommy gave him a bloody throw-around**__**  
**__**Gave Walker the tips to make Miller drown"**_

* * *

_**"Until Miller's dying from Walker's ground and pound**__**  
**__**It's full throttle, throttle throttle**__**  
**__**Does Miller have the bottle bottle bottle?"**_

* * *

"So you're submitting Walker?" Miller asked, still turning Walker's arm.

"Yyyyes" Walker said.

"So…Walky are you saying…..I win?" Miller asked.

"Well…" Walker groaned as Miller twisted his arm more.

* * *

"Yeah Yeah….you win okay?" Walker said. Miller let him go and started to run around the woods.

"Whoo! Fuck yeah!" Miller said.

The only person he wanted see this wasn't there.

The only person he wanted to tell, he wasn't friends with anymore.

* * *

"_**The lonely fear strokes Miller's skin **__**  
**__**Can he ever trust Nick?**_

_**Or Carlos? **_

_**Or Addison? **_

_**Or Himself?**__**"**_

* * *

"How's he been?" Carlos' wife asked. "Great Carlos asked patting his son Owen's head. She let Carlos put him to bed and asked him if he wanted a drink. "I'm driving" Carlos said. "How about a smoothie then?" She asked going to the fridge. He nodded and sat down. She gave him the smoothie.

"It's your favourite, I always keep them around…..so how's training?" She asked.

"Same old…." He paused as she moved closer to him on the couch.

"Anyone new on the scene?" She asked. Carlos shrugged. She kissed him, he kissed her back. Her familiarity, the way she smelled, the way she felt against him, the way she tugged at his shirt when she kissed him, it was comforting. She slid her hand down his leg, but Carlos pulled away.

If he took this any further, it wouldn't be fair on Miller.

* * *

"_**Nate knew Addison was Awesome when he drove in **__**  
**__**Addison has no shame"**_

* * *

_**"Nate needs Addison when Fallon drops him in it **__**  
**__**Diaz needs a vet to put Fallon down **__**  
**__**Nate knew Carlos was a friend when he called him**_

_**Condit feels no shame in that"**_

* * *

"Look Carlos…if you're not seeing anyone…this separation thing…..it's stupid" She said.

"I'm sorry…but I'm moving on…so should you" Carlos said.

"Come on Carlos….I know that you still think about me" His wife said unbuttoning her shirt.

"I've really gotta go" Carlos said getting up. He went to the gym for a late night training session.

"How did go?" John asked Miller when he got back.

* * *

"Walker kicked my ass" Miller said.

"Oh, maybe next time….." John said.

"Wait for the _**but**_ John…but I got the better of him, and I won!" Miller said.

"Great….so who are you going to work for?" John asked. "Walker or John?"

"What?" Miller asked.

* * *

_**"Carlos can use Nate to let off steam **__**  
**__**To get Nick's ass off UFC 158**__**  
**__**Carlos won't settle settle settle**__**  
**__**He wants Diaz's fight cancelled"**_

* * *

Carlos was punching punching bags trying to forget about his "mistake" with his ex when his cell-phone rang. "Yeah?" Carlos said. "Hey" Nate said. "I've got training with Clay….but it's gonna suck, I'm gonna say I'm training with you instead okay?" Nate said. "You can really train with me if you want" Carlos said.

"Umm….yeah" Nate said. "Just…..don't ask me about Fallon Fox the Fag" Nate said.

Carlos agreed and Nate came over to Carlos' training centre. "Why you here alone?" Nate asked.

"I did something I shouldn't" Carlos said.

"Burned Miller's dress with an iron?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Shut up and give me advice Nate" Carlos said. "After all you're the expert on cheating"

"What? I ain't fucked with guys" Nate said.

"I wasn't with a guy tonight" Carlos said. "I wasn't with Miller either" Carlos said getting on a treadmill.

"Carlos you fucked a chick? Finally. Dump the fag and get a real girl you know" Nate said.

* * *

"I didn't go all the way but…..I felt something with her" Carlos said.

"That's how fucking a girl works" Nate said.

"I just don't know what to do" Carlos said as Nate nodded in happy confusion.

* * *

"_**Nick knew Carlos was an asshole when Miller let him in**__**  
**__**User, Accuser, loser **__**  
**__**Nick can't let Miller's Initiation start without him**__**  
**__**Diaz will be there at the Double Double Double**__**"**_

* * *

He made Nate swear not to tell anyone including Nick and drove him home. He went home himself to see Miller drinking a beer on the sofa. "Hey Carlos said. Miller leaned up.

"Carlos Carlos Carlos…..

"Ask me how my Initiation went, ask me how my Initiation went, ask me how my Initiation went….go go go, ask ask ask" Miller said.

"Alright how was your Initiation?" Carlos asked.

"Great. Beat Walker with a Kimura" Miller said.

"Are you allowed to do that?" He asked.

"I was about to break his arm, so…." Miller said.

"Typical Jase, you don't care about rules do you?" Carlos said.

* * *

"Well maybe you could give me The Official Carlos Condit MMA 101…in bed?" Miller asked reaching to grab his arm.

"Jase my legs are jelly" Carlos said making any excuse to stay away from him.

"Carlos it's not your legs I wanna celebrate with…." Miller said.

"I can't Jase…I'm going to bed, don't wake me up" Carlos said going into his room to get ready to have a shower.

* * *

"Night Carlos" Miller said to an empty room, he got up when he felt his phone vibrate. It was his new ex friend.

"_**Initiation…..cool?"**_ Nick asked with a text. Miller didn't answer it and locked his phone. He got up and had another beer. A bottle was the only thing Miller was going to be putting his mouth on tonight.


End file.
